Nura's Golden Days
by lunaryu
Summary: Blasted by unbelievable force, Rikuo's thrown to the past, where Rihan's still alive but sad because Yamabuki disappeared. Can Rikuo bring his spirit back alive? It's his mission now… while trying to go back to the present...AU,Rihan/Rikuo OMAKE ADDED!
1. Chapter 1: The Great Dragon of Fujiyama

**Nura's Golden Days**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **T/15+ (_negotiable-maybe up in later chapters_)

**Genre: **Humor/Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Nura Rihan/Nura Rikuo

**Summary: **_Blasted away by the force he can't imagine before, Rikuo finds himself thrown to the past, where Rihan's still alive and devastated because of Yamabuki Otome's disappearance. Can Rikuo bring his spirit back alive once more? It's his mission now… while trying to find a way to go back to his own time._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei. Luna only borrows the characters to play with.<strong>

**Warning: **_**slight incest** (of **Rihan/Rikuo**—maybe this is the most warning that we have to be careful of), **foul language**, might be **oOC** in some cases, **AU** (kinda, because it's time-travel), **blood** and **violence** (hopefully, it won't be much), etc… (will be stated in later chapters)_

**A/N: **Guuuh! It's the result of the polling! Yes, **'Nura's Golden Days' **won a vote over **'Kill the Curse!' **It seems people want to see how I can work Rihan/Rikuo out! (For 'Kill the Curse!' voters, don't worry. I'll still make that fic, but I won't be able to do that while updating 'My Brother is Oyabun!', 'Nura's Golden Days' and 'Girl's Speculation', so you have to wait for a little longer until I finish one of them, okay?).

Okay, readers, we meet again in Nuramago Fandom! I know you've been dying to read this since I posted the planning. So, please… enjoy your time reading! *love*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_**The Great Dragon of Fujiyama, Ryuujin**_

* * *

><p>…<em>Sevenfold… eightfold…<em>

_The Yamabuki Rose blooms… but not a single fruit it bears…_

…_Such sadness….*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning, March 11<strong>**th****, 2011…**

Nura Rikuo, a sandy haired boy with dark chocolate eyes, the Third heir of the notorious Youkai Family—Nura Clan, blinked up at the sudden change of atmosphere in the air as he was walking to his school. He stopped walking, tilted his head aside, and then looked up at the clear sky above his head.

"What's wrong, _Waka_?" Yuki Onna, a snow youkai with long, dark-bluish hair and golden-amber colored eyes, who was walking beside him also stopped to look at her master with slightly tilted head as well. Right now, she was in her disguise as Rikuo's school friend, Oikawa Tsurara, so her eyes were in dark blue color.

"Ah, no… I just felt something shift in the air…," Rikuo fixed his glasses up after scratching his cheek, a sheepish smile on his adorable face.

"Huh? _What_ shifts_ where?_" Aotabo, the degenerate priest wearing a blue robe, a youkai that actually had a big muscular body, but now was also in disguise as Rikuo's friend as 'Kurata', asked his young master as well, looking around like he tried to find the object of what Rikuo was saying earlier.

"Um… maybe it's just my imagination," Rikuo said, wondering slightly if his instinct was trying to tell him something or if it was just that… unexplainable imagination. "Whatever, let's go to school with full spirit today too!" he thrust both his arms up to the sky while shouting in full spirit and the two attendants besides him copied his action with the same fervor.

"Wait a second, Rikuo!"

Someone's annoyed voice was heard somewhere from behind, and Rikuo had to stop to look back, just to be greeted by the irritated looking Gozumaru, a young youkai with short dark brown hair almost black and deep sapphire blue eyes, and Mezumaru whose face was, like always, covered by that damn horse skull. He always wondered if Mezumaru also had a _bishounen_ face like Gozumaru. If did so, why covered that up? What a waste….

"Gozumaru? Even Mezumaru is here... What's wrong?" Rikuo snapped from his useless reverie and then ran to their direction.

"You forgot your damn lunch," Gozumaru scowled while Mezumaru was thrusting Rikuo's lunch box into the younger boy's hands.

"Oh, thank you," Rikuo's face brightened at that. No, he didn't mind the impolite way of speaking. He was used to it, having to live inside a house full of Yakuza Youkai. Rikuo's sweat dropped a little at the thought.

"Jeez, be a little more alerted. Your clumsiness is troublesome," it seemed Gozumaru enjoyed teasing and harassing Rikuo in whatever way he deemed possible, but Rikuo was grateful with his consideration to only do that when they were alone, or at least not in front of his other attendants or the generals.

"Sorry," Rikuo said with a sheepish happy smile and Gozumaru clicked his tongue, averting his gaze from the adorable sight in front of him. Of course Gozumaru also found Rikuo's face endearing. Who didn't?

"Rikuo, can we come to play in your school too?" Mezumaru asked suddenly, earning Rikuo's attention.

"Huh? We're not going to his school since we already delivered his lunch!" Gozumaru scolded his head assistant while Rikuo was blinking at him, a little confused.

"Why do you want to play in my school?" Rikuo asked then, rather suspiciously. He couldn't afford the youkai from his family making trouble in his school, could he?

"Isn't it okay?" Mezumaru ignored Gozumaru's protest as he hugged one of Rikuo's arms while grinning animatedly. "School is interesting place," he said, looking at Rikuo's eyes expectantly, though no one would know that since he still had the skull covering them.

Rikuo wondered how Mezumaru could see with his eyes always got covered like that… Probably there were holes somewhere on the skull, where he could peek out.

"Mezumaru!" Gozumaru's loud shout brought Rikuo back from his train of thought, _again_. Lately, he had been musing on his own and wondering about a lot of things in the strangest time ever, like right then. "We don't have time for playing around, you know!" the sapphire eyed youkai reprimanded the younger one with long dark blue hair in two pony tails, totally looking annoyed at the childish act.

"Gozumaru is no fun! Stingy! Bald!" Mezumaru threw a tantrum while stomping his foot like a five year old.

"Who are you calling bald, you childish, immature skull-horse!" Gozumaru then, seemed not wanting to lose in the verbal fight (yeah, they hated losing in _everything_), yelled back in earnest.

A big bead of sweat rolled down from the back of Rikuo's head watching the banter between the two young youkai from Gyuuki Clan. They were always so interesting to look at when they lost their cool, but how come they could fight over something so trivial was beyond him.

Well, as long as they promised him to behave…. "Okay, you can come to my school," Rikuo smiled, wanting to end their insignificant fight so he could continue his walk to school.

"Yes!" Mezumaru jumped in joy while Gozumaru was protesting some more, now directing it at Rikuo's irresponsible permission.

"The last time we went there, Gyuuki-sama almost ate use alive!" Gozumaru reasoned with pale face**.

"That's because you forgot to give Rikuo his lunch box, right?" Mezumaru pointed his finger at Gozumaru's chest.

"WHAT! You're the one who wanted to play around first in the first place, distracting us from our job! You _MADE_ us FORGET!" Gozumaru shouted louder, pointing back at Mezumaru's chest, not accepting the blame.

"Yes, yes, enough. Both of you are to blame, now let's go." Rikuo then hugged their necks, one in each arm, to stop them for yelling too much. It was getting embarrassing and they bothered the other passersby, though Rikuo was still wondering why those humans didn't do anything seeing the youkai. Maybe it was because they were in human form.

"Wha—! We haven't finished our argument ye—!" Gozumaru and Mezumaru were protesting some more as they were being dragged away by Rikuo to walk on.

"Come on, now. Yuki Onna and Aotabo are waiting. Besides, if I have to listen to your 'married couple's banter' much longer, I will be late for school," he grinned teasingly at the two youkai and both blushed hearing that.

"Who are you calling a married couple!" both yelled at Rikuo at the same time, looking totally annoyed and embarrassed, while Rikuo just laughed aloud, totally amused at that.

Yuki Onna and Aotabo looked at each other with clueless wondering looks after seeing the exchange between the three young boys.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyo Junior High School, 8.15—<strong>

"Good day, Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo widened his eyes and dropped his bag when he saw the least expected person he thought would see again in near future. "Keikain-san!" he stared open-mouthed at the short girl with straight short black hair and dark grey colored eyes. "I-I thought you wouldn't be back for another month…," he said nervously as he picked up his bag from the floor.

"I thought so too, but my brother said I'd better go back to Ukiyo-e and watch the activities of the youkai in this area…," Yura sighed as she fell into step with Rikuo to their class. Yuki Onna and Aotabo were no longer there since they had to '_appear to' _go to their own class. "He wouldn't listen even though I said you'd be here to do that, so my presence wouldn't be necessary. He still doesn't trust you guys from Nura Clan not to cause troubles for human… sorry," she looked genuinely guilty and feeling bad when she said that.

Rikuo smiled small at her honesty. "No problem. I'm just surprised to see you so soon after what happened in Kyoto. But, I'm glad to have you back. Keikain-san is my friend after all," he said with a cheery smile and Yura blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said shyly, looking happy.

"Then, hurry up and go to class! Everyone will be delighted to have you back as well!" Rikuo grinned joyfully and grabbed Yura's hand before he pulled her to run to class immediately.

"Wah! Not so fast! Rikuo-kuuuun!"

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyo Senior High School, Rikuo's Class, 8.20—<strong>

"Oooh! Keikain Yura-san!" Kiyotsugu was the first to notice the loud entrance of Rikuo and Yura to their class and his attention quickly spot Yura's feature beside Rikuo. "You're back already!" he looked surprised and delighted at the same time.

"Yura-chan!" Kana, Saori and Natsumi also looked astonished, but also happy.

"Welcome back, Keikain-san!" Jiro also said with a wide grin for having their friend come back to them after a long while in her hometown, Kyoto.

"I'm back, everyone!" Yura looked excited facing everyone from Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad.

"It's been awhile, right? How are you?" Saori hugged the shorter girl happily.

"I'm fine. Saori-san as well, looks healthy and fresh," Yura smiled at her, hugging back.

"How is Kyoto, Yura-chan? Are the youkai still running rampant at night?" Natsumi also asked while holding her hand.

"Well," Yura scratched her cheek sheepishly with her other hand as she glanced at Rikuo who was sweating profoundly when the subject of the fight in Kyoto was brought up. She chuckled at his direction before answering. "Thanks to my family and _friends_, Kyoto is relatively safe for now."

"Th-that's great!" Rikuo said hurriedly, smiling widely as well to change the subject immediately. "We should throw a welcome back party for Keikain-san!" he said, getting a very bright idea.

"Ooh! Very brilliant, Nura-kun! You're such a nice person!" Kiyotsugu supported the idea immediately.

"You're right, Kiyotsugu!" and of course Jiro, his side kick, also supported Kiyotsugu's opinion.

"Then, how about we go somewhere to celebrate?" Kana then offered, "like… restaurant or—…," but before she finished, Kiyotsugu already broke out his, as usual, ridiculously forceful idea.

"We're going to expedition to Fujiyama!" Kiyotsugu shouted in spirit while raising both of his hands to the ceiling.

There was a moment of brief silence before everyone "EEEEEEEH!" shouted in shocked, totally flabbergasted.

"Wait a—! That's too sudden…!" Rikuo was about to protest when Kiyotsugu grabbed his hands.

"Nura-kun! What do you think the most awesome celebration for an Onmyouji who had just come back from restoring the peace in her hometown?" he asked.

"E-eh?" Rikuo was caught off guard by that sudden question.

"That's right!" Kiyotsugu clenched his fist with serious super confident look.

"I haven't said anything!" Rikuo of course protested, but was totally ignored as Kiyo continued his monolog.

"We have to bring her to a place where the realm of GOD is thick to recover her strength!" Kiyo totally answered his own question and everyone's sweat dropped at him. "And Fujiyama is always the right place to seek for spiritual power because it's the most religious spot where people are still worshiping The Great Dragon of Fujiyama, Ryuujin. Yura-san will definitely feel re-energized after she goes there too!" He then turned his face at Yura and held her hands now. "How about it, Yura-san?" he asked with sparkling expectant eyes.

In front of Kiyo's glib and confident manner, no one could say otherwise. "S-sure, Kiyo-kun," she said nervously.

"But, to just go like that without preparation is…," Rikuo almost protested again, but like always, he was totally dismissed.

"Then, it's decided!" Kiyotsugu threw a punch in front of his body in full spirit. "We'll visit the Great Dragon Shrine in Fujiyama today after school!"

"Heeeeeh?" Everyone in the club groaned at that.

"Ah jeez…, Kiyotsugu is always so reckless…," Rikuo could only sigh in exasperation because really, their Squad leader was such a handful human.

"Rikuo-kun," Yura then called him in a whisper, trying to be discreet, but Kana saw the gesture and stared at her and Rikuo when the chocolate haired boy turned his face at Yura.

"Yeah," Rikuo moved closer to Yura.

"Actually, there's something I want to check out in Fujiyama as well. Will you help me?" she asked slowly.

"Youkai-related?" Rikuo whispered back and Yura nodded. "Okay, no problem," he smiled at her and Yura smiled back in relieved look.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kana suddenly interrupted their secretive conversation, making both Rikuo and Yura jump a little.

"Ah, it's- it's nothing, Kana-chan, ahaha," Rikuo said quickly while laughing nervously. "Right, Keikain-san?"

"Eh? Ah, um. Yes, it's nothing," Yura hurriedly backed him up with it, since they couldn't really share Rikuo's true identity to their other human friends.

"Hmm…," Kana was narrowing her eyes at Rikuo and Yura suspiciously, but then she sighed and let it go. "Okay, then…." She then went to Saori and Natsumi to plan what they would bring to this time expedition.

"That's… that was close…," Rikuo sighed long while a bead of sweat breaking out his cheek.

"My heart's beating so fast…," Yura put her hands in front of her chest while sighing as well.

Both boy and girl then looked at each other before they chuckled and laughed together in total amusement, earning a funny look from their other friends.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nura Clan Main House, 14.30—<strong>

"To Fujiyama?" Yuki Onna, Aotabo, Wakana and Nurarihyon asked in surprise after Rikuo told them where he was heading to so soon after arriving home from school.

"Today the school finished early, so we want to… I meant, Kiyotsugu wants to go to Fujiyama for celebrating Keikain Yura-san's return to Ukiyoe," he explained.

"Fujiyama, huh? Isn't that where the Great Dragon lives?" Nurarihyon chuckled, remembering his past.

"Grandpa, you know about Ryuujin-sama?" Rikuo asked while he was packing his overnight hiking bag because he got a feeling that they would stay the night in the open this time.

"Of course; he's quite famous in the spiritual world after all," Nurarihyon said. "He's dangerous and very strong, but he rarely shows himself because he thinks it's a hassle," he snickered at that.

"He's a God, right?" Rikuo asked again.

"That's right. He's a god of nature, Rikuo. A center of earth energy where the fears, hopes, prayers and beliefs of every creature, youkai and human, are accumulated together becoming one deity. He can control five elements of nature, time and spaces as He likes. He's incredibly powerful, the most powerful God in Japan. You can learn one of two things from Him if you manage to meet Him. But behave in front of Him. He's such a sensitive deity sometimes. He has a temper too and can destroy anything He wants if He deems it deserve to be," Nurarihyon said while smoking his pipe.

"He sounds so scary. I hope we don't see Him at all," Rikuo mumbled while listening to his grandpa's explanation with half ear.

"Waka, I will go too!" Yuki Onna said suddenly, surprising Rikuo.

"Ah, sure… Well, you should go actually. Oikawa Tsurara is one of Kiyo Cross Squad members, right?" Rikuo smiled at her and she squealed happily.

"I'll prepare my bag as soon as I can!" Yuki Onna then stood and excused herself to go to her room.

"Then, I also go too," Aotabo said as he also stood and left.

"Well, be careful when you're hiking there, Rikuo," Wakana said with a smile.

"Okay, Mom. What do you want me to bring back as a souvenir, Grandpa, Mom?" Rikuo asked then before he went outside to go to the Squad's meeting place.

"If you find Ryuujin-sama's facial hair, bring it back to me," Nurarihyon said with a smirk.

"A non-impossible souvenir," Rikuo corrected his own words while narrowing his eyes at Nurarihyon in annoyance. The small old man then laughed seeing his grandson's rather scandalized expression.

"Then… Fujiyama dumplings will be great, Rikuo," Wakana chuckled at the exchange between Rikuo and his grandfather.

"Okay, Mom!" Rikuo smiled cheerily at her. "Then, I'm going!" he then dashed to go to the meeting place. Aotabo and Yuki Onna would follow him some minutes later, but right now, he was pretty excited too since this was the first outing after he and his friends went back from Kyoto.

"Despite being the Nura Clan's Sandaime, Rikuo is still such a brat," Nurarihyon shook his head at Rikuo's antics while chuckling.

"Ah, but Grandpa, Rikuo is still fourteen year old boy. I think it's totally justified," Wakana giggled beside him, stroking her shoulder-length straight chocolate hair slowly.

Nurarihyon laughed at that. "That's right; he's still a human brat after all…."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Road to the station, 15.15—<strong>

Rikuo was running to the station. Kiyotsugu said they would use _Sinkansen _to get to the nearest station to Fujiyama, and then they would walk to the shelter for the hikers.

"Huh?" On the way, once again, Rikuo felt the air around him shift, making him slow his running and look around wonderingly. "What was that… just now…?" he tilted his head aside in confusion. He felt that twice already, that strange feeling of the air around him shifting, like something was moving in lightening speed that he couldn't exactly see or point what it was.

Once, maybe Rikuo's imagination, but twice…? Rikuo couldn't help feeling his gut twist in uneasiness.

"What's with this bad feeling?" Rikuo looked at his hands and thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Eeei! It's not the time for spacing out! I've got to go now or the train will leave me!" he decided to send that strange bad feeling to the back of his head and moved forward to his initial destination.

That was when he felt that the ground move.

Rikuo widened his eyes, feeling like he was about to collapse. He steadied himself fast and covered his head with one hand while the other was balancing his stance to prevent himself from falling down to the ground. "Wha—? Was I about to pass out, just now?" he couldn't help asking himself in confusion. But, there was no sick feeling or cold sweat on him. Yet, for some unfathomable reasons, he was wobbling… badly.

Rikuo was still trying to steady his equilibrium when it hit him. It wasn't him who was wobbling. It was indeed the ground, trembling, rocking, and making his grounding unstable too.

_It's an earthquake!_—Rikuo's mind shouted in alarm. The other passerby around him also began to shout and scream as the tremor on the ground escalated to the level of the asphalted road and some cemented building starting to crack.

"Eeeeeh!" Rikuo started to panic now, since this was really big! The ground was shaking so severely that the crack on the buildings and road got wider, and some of parts of the buildings were starting to fall down as well to the ground.

"Wait a—! Seriously? A big earthquake right now?" Rikuo tried to stay away from the spot nears any buildings to avoid the crumble.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Rikuo was surprised hearing the horror scream from just beside him as he turned to a woman with working outfit.

"What's wrong?" Rikuo asked in worry, but the woman's body was trembling so bad, and her face so pale while her hand trying to point at something up at the sky.

"T-that…!" she almost couldn't speak, her face so frightened that Rikuo just had to follow her gaze direction and when he also looked up to the sky, he widened his eyes so hard he thought his eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets.

"That's a lie… right?" Rikuo couldn't help being stunned, totally shocked as he saw it.

Up in the sky was a very big scary monster with long form which was glowing with golden light, equipped by strands of lightening thundering around viciously, six pairs of long, thin feet equipped with sharp looking claws, three on each foot, two pairs of big clapping wings, golden-red shining eyes and a big mouth with long sharp fangs and teeth inside…

_It's the first time I see… a monstrous youkai with a body that big…!_

"Oi! Look at that! That's a…! TSUNAMI!" Another person screamed in total mortification as he pointed up at the sky too.

Rikuo saw it too. The clear blue water rising up to the sky, and it was about to sweep the entire Tokyo.

_That's a lie…!_

Everyone began to run like crazy, trying to get away from the chasing water on the shaking ground. Some fell, some continued running, some broke down and cried, and Rikuo could only stand there in stunned silence.

Then it got worse as the monster began to roar so loudly, so deafeningly veracious that Rikuou thought his eardrums would explode from the sheer intensity.

But more importantly… he couldn't help feeling, _Am I going to die here?_

"Wakaaaaa!"

But then, the voice of Yuki Onna and Aotabo entered his shocked awareness and he snapped back from his train of thought to reality. He saw his attendants running towards him while the snow youkai was trying to create ice barriers here and there by freezing the water up on that sky which was filled by the form of that monster.

"Yuki Onna! Aotabo!" Rikuo shouted at their direction worriedly.

"Waka! We have to get out of here, quickly!" Aotabo was the first to arrive in front of him and offered his assistance to run away.

"But…, my friends…! They're all in the station!" Rikuo's face paled severely as he realized that those guys wouldn't be able to make it out alive with this quake and tsunami this big. Everything in Tokyo, no, in the entire Tohoku would be swept away. Everyone would die…! "I have to stop it!" he then looked at Aotabo stubbornly.

There was no way would he run away by himself, leaving everyone else to die here!

"But Waka! It's impossible! That youkai is too big to handle by yourself!" Aotabo shouted at him hard, trying to convince him to run because, honestly, even Rikuo was wrapped up by the monster's fear. He would be swallowed up alive!

"But…! Everyone will—!" Rikuo was still not convinced because he thought, even if he had to die trying, he would still try his hardest to protect everyone, human and youkai, from whatever monster it was causing the 'disaster'.

"You can't Waka!" Yuki Onna screamed at him as she was still trying to hold on onto her spirit power to stop the Tsunami. "At least… if everyone was here with you, we can try something! But you're alone right now! We can't let you die here! Aaaah!" The ice she was making was cracking.

"Yuki Onna!" Rikuo and Aotabo shouted anxiously as the ice broke down and she was almost swallowed by the water. "No way—!" before she reformed the freezing process while panting heavily.

"Rikuo-kun!"

Rikuo turned as he heard someone call his name. It was Yura, still in her school uniform, running approaching him.

"Keikain-san! No! Don't come here! It's too dangerous!" Rikuo tried to stop her but it was futile as she already arrived there, panting with very worried expression.

"I… came to save you!" she said, still breathing hard before she pulled out her Shikigami.

"That's impossible, Onmyouji-girl! This monster is too big and powerful! I don't know what he's but… it's the first time I see a very big youkai like this!" Aotabo said frantically.

"I know! But that…, that's not a youkai!" Yura shouted back in distress.

"Not a youkai?" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise. Aotabo also dropped his jaw in shock.

"Look at that thing closely! His monstrous strength and power! His frightening 'fear'! His majestic golden glow! He's coming with the nature!"

Upon hearing Yura's panicked explanation, Rikuo widened his eyes even more as it dawned on him that this 'monster' was nothing like a _youkai_ at all.

"Looked at every aspect…, He's the legendary Great Dragon of Fujiyama, _Ryuujin_, a God," she finished with beads of cold sweat rolling down her face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" and Rikuo couldn't help screeching in total shock and mortification at that revelation.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****I take this directly from the first episode of Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyo, the poetry at the beginning of the second season Nuramago anime ^_^

******This is a reference to mini-drama track inside the 6th Character CD (Gozu, Mezu, and Gyuuki), the third track, I believe. It's very funny and I adore those two's adventure in Rikuo's school XDD.

**A/N: **Heyaaaa everyone! Once again we meet at the first chapter of a new story! I know; you probably want to complain why the first chapter looks so much like a beginning of an adventure instead of a humor or romance or even drama. Moreover, it's a cliffhanger. I know some of you hate cliffhanger, so do I, but it thrills me too, imagining what happens next. But trust me! This is only the first chapter.

Also, you probably notice that my chapter isn't as long as usual. I get the feeling that reading a very long chapter tires your eyes quickly because lately, I feel the same too, so I decide to make shorter chapter with more frequent updates. That way, you'll still be able to read with enough time to recover from the tiredness of reading.

Okay, enough with my explanation. So, what do you think of the first chapter? *grins* I know you knew what I was writing here, the 'disaster' I meant. And I know you'd been dying to type some of your thoughts too in this. SO please… do yourself a favor and push that 'review' button! XDDD Your comments, supports and even critiques will help me improve my writing skill!


	2. Chapter 2: Misshap Happens

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_shounen ai, light incest, language, blood, violence etc…_

**A/N: **Yah, sorry for the short wait! This is the second chapter! Please do READ and ENJOY! XDDD (Oh, and sorry for whoever waiting for My Brother is Oyabun! update and Girl's Speculation! update. This story chapter is up first because it's the only one that's ready to post! Sorry!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_**Mishap Happens**_

* * *

><p><em>Flowers bloom…<em>

…_sevenfold and eightfold…_

_But Yamabuki rose laments, for not a single fruit does it bear…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 11<strong>**th****, 2011; 16.15—**

"The Great Dragon… of Fujiyama… RYUUJIN!"

Rikuo, Aotabo and Yura were watching in fascination as the Great Dragon roared up in the sky, making the world shake with his voice, the water rise even higher, the earth board crack and snap, creating destruction and demolition of the life on the surface of it.

This was… the 'fear' of a God.

"He's a God! There's no way we'll ever win against Him!" Aotabo panicked even more in terror.

"Are you INSANE! We're not fighting Him!" Yura yelled loudly. "Even though He was a God, Ryuujin is a deity. He's supposed to protect this world, not destroying it! There must be something… anything that makes Him mad. If…- if we can just talk to him, we can find solution to calm His anger!" she tried to maintain her Shikigami, helping Yuki Onna stop the tsunami to rise and go further for the time being.

"Talking…? To the Great Dragon?" Rikuo thought that idea alone was also crazy because, He was a GOD, damned it! Would He really be willing to talk to the likes such as Rikuo who was only ¾ human and ¼ youkai?

"We have to! If not… thousands…no, _hundreds thousands_ of people will die today!" Yura screamed while the tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Keikain-san…!" Rikuo looked at her distractedly.

"_Humans…."_

_Eh?_—Rikuo then sharpened his ears as he felt that he had heard something.

"_Humans… and their evil deeds…"_

"Waka?" Aotabo seemed noticing when Rikuo's face turned serious and somber.

"I hear… a voice…," the Sandaime then closed his eyes and tried to hear more.

"A voice…? It's the Great Dragon's telepathy?" Yura seemed convinced that the Great Dragon was indeed speaking, but she couldn't hear Him, so probably it had to be with the cursed… no, the _gifted_ blood. A mix between one race with the other, a blend between human and youkai, light and dark, the closest being of the unity that had similar attribute to the energy of the balanced nature.

"_Soiling my scared ground, defiling my innocent nature… kidnapping… beloved one…"_

_What—?_

"_Such humans… don't deserve to live in this precious blessed world…!"_

_Wait! Wait a second, Ryuujin-sama!_—Rikuo tried to communicate with the frighteningly powerful deity and it seemed he was successful as the Great Dragon paused for a moment before He actually answered him back.

"_Human…! No… you're… the cursed blood. A mixed race. Filthy creature."_

Rikuo was annoyed when his origin was insulted, but He was a GOD. Ryuujin could say and do anything and no one could protest.

_Hold it a second, Ryuujin-sama!_—Rikuo then chose to ignore the rude comment about himself and continued. _Please stop this destruction! You're killing so many people!_

"_So what if I am? That's my intention all along. You humans… ungrateful race of creatures without respect for the other beings you kill and eat to satisfy your infinite greedy desires without thinking of the consequence, for the deity that protect you from the harm and the darkness of this world, who you're supposed to worship… and yet you're forgetting who you are, such insignificant worms, insects in this vast powerful universe… _

"_You cross the lines repeatedly and I just HAVE to set the boundary between you and nature. Watching you from where I rest is getting maddening with all of your pompous acts…! This will teach you lessons…! This is entirely your fault… human! Challenging nature…, challenging my power… testing my patience…!"_

With every word entering Rikuo's mind simultaneously, the boy could feel such wrath and fury for humanity. The Great Dragon was angry with humans. They had done something that elicited such rage from Him. But the Great Dragon wasn't giving Rikuo specific answer of what these humans (he assumed there had to be some of them) had done to him.

_Great Dragon, Ryuujin-sama! What can we do to disperse your anger?_—Rikuo had to dig deeper. He had to know the answer to save everyone else!

"_And still… there's also filthy creature like you who won't see the rot in humanity…! Foolish little being…! Right… what if I give you a parting gift to the other world?"_

_Eh?_—Rikuo widened his eyes in shock as he heard that.

"_After all, you still have bloods of the humans who I despise so much right now…."_

_No…!_

"_BE GONE, HUMANS!"_

The Great Dragon roared deafeningly once again, something like very bright light forming in front of his mouth, startling everyone around Rikuo.

"Waka!" Aotabo shook his body, but he was frozen right now.

"Rikuo-kun, hang on!" Yura also shouted and called his name, but really, who could look away from the imminent 'death' when it was right in front of you?

Ryuujin's wrathful vicious golden crimson eyes were glaring, directed straightly to Rikuo's shocked chocolate ones and the boy couldn't help widening his eyes even more when he was sure, that he was engulfed by the 'fear' the Great Dragon had casted upon destroying him.

"RIKUO-SAMAAAAAAA!" Yuki Onna's scream was the last thing he heard when he was swallowed by that very-very pretty bright light.

"_Such impurities… are better stay gone… forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah… I…, did I die already…?<em>—Rikuo couldn't help thinking when he felt like he was flowing in space. His entire body was numb. He couldn't feel anything on his skin. He couldn't see anything as well. It was so white around him he couldn't make out if he was in the darkness or in the blinding light.

Yeah, it was possibly accurate since Rikuo probably no longer had skin or eyes. After all, who would still do after getting blasted by that power?

_Did Ryuujin-sama really kill me?_

"_Rikuo…"_

Rikuo heard a voice but unluckily he only had awareness and couldn't make out from where it had come. However, he knew… he felt he had ever heard that voice somewhere before…

"_Rikuo…" _High… soprano voice….

_Who…?_

"_Rikuo… help…." _Soft… and warm….

_Who is it…?_

"_Rihan-sama… please… 'free' him…" _like it was a voice of a mother.

_Rihan…? That's… Otoo…sa—!_

But then the white light got even brighter if it was possible and seconds later it dimmed slightly as he began to feel again. The pain, that was.

"Eh…? OUCH!" His body felt like it was on fire, hot, burning, and he thought he might have been burned alive with the scorching painful heat around him. "W-wha-what—!"

It was difficult to take breathe and somehow, he felt like… he was falling.

"Eh…?"

Rikuo widened his eyes when he was beginning to be able to see again. Vast blue… puffs of white clouds…

_CLOUDS?_

Rikuo then looked down and his eyes were widened more as the realization hit his head like a ton hammer. That he was really… falling down, from the sky.

"I'M FALLIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Rikuo couldn't help screaming in horror when he felt the strong wind and the pull of gravity. With that kind of height and weight, he would definitely die if he fell, no matter what kind of ground, he would still be shattered in pieces by the sheer impact alone.

_I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! This time I'm definitely going to die!_

Rikuo couldn't help thinking in mortification at that fact. He had to do something… but what?

Oh yeah! He was a quarter youkai! If he could change into youkai somehow, maybe… but of course, Rikuo's last hope was dashed clean as he felt the sunlight on his skin.

_It's still day tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!_—and he panicked. _Damn the sun—! Aah! I can't believe I'm going to say this, but…_

"I HATE the sun so much right nooooooow!" Rikuo screamed again in complete frustration, crying literally, miserably and pathetically.

_It's simply impossible…! At least… let me pass out before the impact…!_—and so, Rikuo then proceeded to give up. No matter what he did, he wouldn't survive this one.

Might as well passing out now…

"N…- NOOOOOOOOO!" but like he thought, he didn't want to after all.

Rikuo didn't want to die. There were still a lot of things he hadn't done yet in his relatively short life, damn it! At least, he wanted to have his first kiss… or maybe his first time having… yeah, you got the idea.

But it was too late now…. If only…, if only he was given a second chance… he would be brave enough to tell Kana how he felt about her, to tell his human friends about his real identity. If he died now…, Rikuo was sure those were the only regrets he would carry to his grave, along with his failure in protecting what he had sworn to protect….

_I'm sorry…, everyone…!_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Even if I can make flowers bloom brilliantly…<em>

_To bear so much of a fruit… _

…_is beyond my ability…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era, Tokyo, Five years after WWII (1950)—<strong>

"Rihan! Rihan, where are you?" Kubinashi was flailing his flowing head around as he ran back and forth, to and fro on the streets and the alleys of Tokyo. His golden-amber eyes check every crook and nook of the town, seeking for clues to find his master.

That guy, the Second Generation Leader of Nura Gumi, the _Hanyo_ (1), was really an expert in getting off the grid and running away. It happened all the time. Well, not exactly _running away,_ but the part where he disappeared for couples of weeks without prior notice was true. Usually, he went to fool around in town, playing, sightseeing, or simply sleeping somewhere. But this time…, this time was different, because he disappeared so soon after _she_ left.

And Rihan hadn't come back once even though it had been over a month. Even though there was no urgent problem in Tokyo right now, it was starting to get worrying that he hadn't given any trace of his whereabouts. Usually, there would be rumors of _Koi-san**_ this and _Koi-san_ that, Rihan-sama here, Rihan-sama there around the girls or the owner of the inns or shops in town.

"Rihan! Damn it, boss! Please at least give a damn clue if you're still around!" Kubinashi continued shouting his name. He was worried. He really was.

It wasn't like Rihan to leave the main house for so long. Everyone knew that he went home occasionally because _she_ was at the main house, waiting for him, but right now… after _she _left… what if he didn't want to come home again?

"RIHAN!"

Despite his playing Nature, Rihan was a hopeless romantic after all, and he loved _her_ very dearly.

Right now, Kubinashi hated _her_ for leaving him. Even though he knew she did it to punish herself for her incompetence to give any heir for Nura Gumi. But… the majority of the family didn't care about that! Not even Rihan actually cared about that! He just loved her; was in love with her, and they had been happy…! Kubinashi hated seeing Rihan's expressionless face after she left.

How could _she_ leave him just like that? Didn't she trust Rihan with his love for her?

Rihan didn't say anything to anyone…, but it must have broken his heart into thousand pieces. For her impatience with their tangled fate… she was a total fool!

"Please come home… Rihan…!" Kubinashi had to stop running for awhile to take breaths and mourn for his master's grief in silence while staring at the vast blue afternoon sky, his long blond-black hair tied in tail flowing, getting lulled by the soft wind.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forest Area, 16.15—<strong>

Nura Rihan, a young _Hanyo_ with long flowing black hair wearing his usual Kinagashi, blue-white striped patterned outfit which front was open until his waist on top of his dark blue yukata, was walking on the small one way path to the deep forest, a map in hand, one eye keeping tabs on the signs around him and on the map simultaneously while the other was closed out of habit.

"This is strange…," he mumbled while frowning slightly as he flipped the map upside down. "Did I read it upturned or something?" he sighed as he continued to move forward.

It should be around here… somewhere. The clearing where the _Kerrias_ (2) were always in full bloom…. He had spent his wandering time these past months searching for her. Searching and searching, he wasn't about to let her leave him just like that.

It wasn't Yamabuki Otome's fault that she couldn't bear the child. It was because of the curse. Rihan knew that because he had heard the stories repeatedly of how his old man got his hand on his mom. The Fox cursed Nurarihyon out of grudge and anger that he wouldn't be able to have offspring with ayakashi, probably it was to make the Nura Clan's ayakashi blood thinner and thinner each generation.

"Well, I'm a bit mad because she doesn't trust me, but I don't have any intention to let her go," Rihan huffed. It stung quite a lot when he read her letter. But he didn't want to spend his time moping around and mourning his injured pride and broken heart when he could search for her and take her back. It simply wasn't him to just give up. He would get her back no matter what.

With renewed determination, Rihan kept moving forward, until he found what he was looking for. He got a bit excited when he saw the clearing just up ahead. Yamabuki maybe was there because he believed that the clearing was the origin of all Kerria flowers. She was probably born there, and if she intended to go _home_ to her nature… it was possible she would come here.

Rihan ran into the clearing, his gaze captured by the Kerrias in full bloom fluttering slowly, their petals flowing around dancing in the gentle breeze. The view was simply beautiful, graceful, and magnificent, just like how Yamabuki always was.

But… she wasn't there.

Rihan's heart sank a bit after he looked around, but finding none of his beloved wife. He sighed long again as he decided to have a seat there on the big rock just beside a natural fountain which was surrounded by the Kerias, enjoying the gorgeous view since he was already there. Didn't want to waste the effort, did he?

But… really, even this absolutely stunning and dazing view couldn't cure his hurting core. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain wash his heart all over again.

_I wish… you'd be here with me…—_Rihan lamented softly at the loneliness he felt deep inside him.

However, his mourning was limited to a short time as he felt a sudden shift of air around him. He opened one of his eyes in surprise and hurriedly stood up on the rock, looking around in alert.

"Huh?" Rihan was quite confused when he couldn't find anything. He was sure he felt something just now…. And oddly, he had felt it once before this, just this morning, so it made it twice today.

Once of imagination, Rihan could understand that. But twice? And in one day? That absolutely needed an appropriate attention and investigation.

Rihan didn't become the Second Generation Leader of Nura Gumi for nothing. His instinct and natural gut feeling were sharp and reliable. He didn't know what would happen precisely, but he was sure about one thing.

_Something is coming!_

Rihan kept his five (or six) senses alerted, feeling the air around him, trying to _smell_ something. However, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't figure out what had caused the uneasy feeling he was experiencing right then. He knew that something was going to happen, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Well, at least until he felt the pressure. His heart skipped a beat and he looked up to the clear sky. Something was coming from up there. He could feel it. Was it an enemy?

Rihan had to open both of his eyes and narrowed them to the sky, trying to find something there, and his effort was granted success as he spotted something…. dark figure… coming down with a lightning speed.

"What the hell is that?" Rihan couldn't help opening his mouth, stunned as he saw what he saw. He was being attacked from the sky? In day light? What kind of Youkai would do that?

However, his musing and wonder were cut clean as the 'attacker' was getting closer and closer to him, and when Rihan could see the 'figure' more clearly, he dropped his jaw in utter shock finding that the figure was…, "A HUMAN?" The shock was short lived though, because he also noticed that this 'human' was unconscious while falling down in unreadable force.

"Hey, hey—! He's going to die if he falls just like that…!" Rihan didn't know what possessed him to do what he was doing. It was probably his human self instinct to protect another human being, moreover, that figure was helpless. Just watching another human die without doing anything didn't sit right in Rihan's nature, so he leapt high from the rock to the figure, trying to catch him.

Upon getting the impact of the fall, Rihan also fell, but he tried to use his power to lessen the damage they would receive getting slammed full force to the ground by the pull of gravity and their own masses. Though, the impact still left the ground smoked up and dented quite deeply.

Rihan also lost his balance and collapsed, with the human in his arms, his legs actually losing their strength, quivering from the hard impact. The _Nidaime_ (3) then coughed several times while trying to see how the human was beyond the curtain of smokes. The impact was still too strong; the human probably suffered two or three broken bones for it.

"Hey, you; are you okay?" Rihan tried to ask the human, but there was no response. "Damn… he died?" he then put the human to the ground slowly, carefully laid him there and tried to find the sign of life by leaning closer to the human's body and face, trying to feel his breath or his heartbeat.

Rihan found the weak faint heartbeat, but he couldn't feel the breath. He didn't know why he _knew_ this, but if he gave this human his breath, he probably could bait this person to breathe again, so Rihan leaned his face closer to the human.

The human… in closer inspection turned out to be just a boy, probably in his early-middle teens… and wearing strange separated black upper clothes with unique graffiti and knee-length dark grey pants, the ones Rihan had never seen before. Jeans he could understand but these…? And the black shirt hugged the boy's body too fitly. Was it too small? It looked uncomfortably tight. It was probably newer fashion clothes from western country.

Rihan also noticed that the teen possessed short dark chocolate hair and slightly adorable face. His body was still small, lean and slender, a sign that he wasn't yet fully developed into a man.

Seeing that he was dealing with a kid, Rihan hardened his resolution to save him. After all, this boy could still live a longer promising life if he was given a chance. So, Rihan tilted the boy's chin, opened his mouth and gave him his breath from there. A long breath, once, twice, space, once, twice, space. He took a pace before he repeated the process all over again until the boy's body gave a startling jerk and he began to cough out and frantically tried to take breath on his own, wheezing yes, but still wasn't yet conscious.

Rihan stopped his ministration and saw the distress and pain on the still passed out boy's expression and touched the soft looking cheek of the boy slowly. He heard the boy's small faint whimper and noticed that he had touched a lot of scratches and lacerations on his skin. Looking closely, the boy's strange clothes were also in tatters. Also, there was a rather large cut on the chest area that some parts of the clothes were ripped apart. That looked pretty bad and painful even for Rihan who only saw it.

Anyway, the bleeding should be stopped first. Rihan took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, and then he used his power, which he inherited from his mother, to slowly heal the boy's largest wound. It took much more time that he had expected because the gash was really deep, but he managed to close it up nicely; only leaving a new scar on the boy's supposed to be flawless fair skin. Well, he could do better than this, but using this latent ability was more exhausting than using his _ayakashi_ power so…

Rihan sighed long before looking at the boy's slightly calmer face now. At least he wasn't in pain anymore. That was good. He stroked the boy's cheek again, while also trying to heal the cuts and lacerations on his way. This time, there was no scar left.

"Hmm…," Rihan hummed slightly as he stared curiously at the boy's slightly cute face… Okay, not just _slightly_. He was actually really cute, beautiful and fragile. Human was… fascinating, indeed. "Well, I think you can make it out on your own, kid. I have somewhere to go and something to do," he then released the boy before he could think of anything more deeply and was about to stand and leave when the boy's hand suddenly reached out, grabbing his sleeve. "Huh?"

Rihan couldn't help stopping in the middle of standing up to look down at the smaller, weak-looking hand that clenched the hem of his clothing. He then looked up at the boy's face. He was obviously still unconscious. A bead of sweat dropped from the back of Rihan's head. He sighed again then. "What a troublesome kid…," he muttered as he sat back down to watch over the boy some more.

Maybe he would stay at least until the boy woke up. Then he could tell him what happened before leaving. Besides…, Rihan was quite intrigued. This boy appeared out of nowhere and fell down from the sky. It was impossible, but… could the boy be an angel of something? He didn't have any wing though.

What? There were youkai and local gods, so there was a possibility that angel did exist as well, right? Like that Amakusa*** Kid said. There was religion which believed that angel did exist. People… and youkai could dream.

Rihan stared some more to the boy's face and played slightly with his small hand before the boy scrunched up his face and moaned lightly before slowly…, so slowly, he opened his dark honey colored pools and unfocusedly tried to make out the first sight he could lay his eyes onto.

And that first sight… was Rihan, obviously, because he sat so closely to the boy, and loomed over him a little. The Nidaime knew that the boy saw him and he widened his eyes when the boy's mouth corners turned up slightly. He was smiling at him.

That was… the most adorable sight Rihan had ever seen. Such pure genuine sweet smile… as if… the boy was really an angel.

"_Otoo…san… (4),_" the boy opened his mouth and a croaky small voice escaped his pink lips with audible sigh. "You're… picking me… up…," he said slowly, weakly, and Rihan couldn't help being fascinated at this soft touching sight. He didn't even realize that the boy… this human stranger, had called him '_otoosan_'.

When Rihan did catch up with what had been said then, it was already too late because the boy had passed out once again.

"Eeeh?" Rihan pointed at himself, totally flabbergasted. "Did he just call me… _his dad_?"

Rihan instantly knew that he had involved himself in something big and troublesome. Who was this kid? Where did he come from? And why did he call Rihan 'dad'? Rihan would have realized if he had a kid somewhere, and more importantly, his child wouldn't be delivered by some kind of bird from sky. He had already known where the child came from after all. He had a wife… or used to be, anyway.

Huh, where did Rihan hear that story again? Some kind of bird youkai… delivering babies to the family that couldn't have one… or maybe it wasn't a youkai, a pelican? He heard the street story teller who liked to tell the children story from the western country...

Wait, Rihan got distracted here. Anyway, even if that children tale was true, this boy wasn't a baby. Moreover, he was obviously hurt by something vicious before he fell down. Some kind of deity, maybe…? But… this child was a human. He smelled like human.

Actually…, the boy smelled really good for some reason. Rihan didn't know why, but he felt nostalgic and comfortable inhaling his scent. Like… he had known this boy for a long time. That was certainly odd because he was sure he hadn't met this boy before.

This was seriously weird. However, for some unfathomable reasons as well… Rihan couldn't just leave this boy be. Despite being human stranger, there was something about that boy… something that pulled and drawn Rihan to him.

Maybe Rihan should just… bring the boy back with him.

And the more peculiar thing was… for that moment alone, when he was thinking about this boy, he stopped thinking about Yamabuki Otome at all…

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*This one, a poetry made by Yamabuki Otome, I took it from the manga directly, Chapter 133 Kyoto Arc, when Nurarihyon told Rikuo about the history between Rihan and Yamabuki Otome.

**You probably know this, but for whoever doesn't, it's Rihan's nickname in Tokyo (Edo, during Edo-period) XD. Yes, he's such a player XDDD

***Refers to Shiro Amakusa, the teen leader of Christian Rebel in Shimabara (1637), Tokugawa Era.

**1)**_**Hanyo**_**: **half youkai, half human

**2)**_**Kerria**_**: **the flower of Yamabuki rose

**3)**_**Nidaime**_**: **The Second Generation

**4)**_**Otoosan**_**: **Dad, father, papa, how to call your father in Japanese

**About this chapter: **I realize there's an inconsistency in the timeline in this story since I'm quite sure that when Yamabuki left, it was still Edo Period (1603-1867), but honestly, I'm not really informed about Edo Period since Japan at that time is still in isolation, so I take the liberty to prolong Rihan-Yamabuki time until post WWII (after 1945). To imagine that Rihan had to be alone for what…more than 200 years (?) I feel so sorry for him right now that I'm crying…. Anyway, I don't want Rihan to be miserable for too long before he met Wakana, so… please bear with it. Okay, I think that's the important thing you should know.

**A/N: **Hyaaa! The first meeting, and Rikuo already almost blows it! XD Not that Rikuo realizes that… he thought he was going to die, remember? And Kubinashi's monologue…, he really does sound like having a crush on Rihan, doesn't he? *grinning* Sooo, this is chapter two, everyone! How do you think? Interesting enough? Yeah, not much people involved in this, but no worries! There is still a LOT to come after this! Saa, review! I want to know what you think! XDDD


	3. Chapter 3: First and A Lifetime Meeting

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei owns Nuramago and its characters. Luna only plays with its characters.**

**Warning: **_AU, slight oOC, hints of shounen ai-incest (Rihan/Rikuo), foul language, misspells and grammar errors, etc..._

**A/N: **Okay~ this is chapter 3 for you guys~ XD. I'm still not informed enough about the general life in Japanese fifties, so I'm gonna need some researches and helps from you! If you know what's popular in Japanese fifties, then please inform me!

Now, to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <em>The First and a Lifetime Meeting<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Love of my life you've hurt me<em>

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan decided to bring the human kid back with him.<p>

Wait, it had been awhile since the last time he went home to the Nura Gumi main house. He could imagine, almost seeing the distressed looking Kubinashi running around Tokyo trying to find Rihan. The last time Rihan attempted to go, Kubinashi had tried to put him on a leash for real. That guy was really overprotective sometimes.

Well, Rihan could understand though. Kubinashi was worried about him… especially after Yamabuki left.

_Huh?_—Rihan tilted his head aside, just remembering that he was looking for his runaway wife. Wait, did he just forget? No, it must have been the lapse of concentration. He was tired…maybe.

Rihan shook his head and turned his face to the boy on the ground again. He checked for broken bones, that he could have probably missed, but didn't find any. He shrugged and then slipped one of his hands under the boy's upper back near the shoulders, and the other just bellow his thighs near the knees. He squatted and lifted the boy's body carefully when he was standing.

The boy was very light. More reasons to call this kid cute. He smiled slightly seeing the boy's content sleeping face. Thank god he wasn't in pain anymore.

Rihan then walked out of the clearing, not really thinking about anything else as he entered the thick forest again to bring the boy and himself out of that place.

A few hours later…

When Rihan was back into town, he was walking leisurely to the direction of his home, with the boy still sleeping in his arms.

This town was changing day by day. When it was still Edo, at this hour in the night, people were already tucked in bed, sleeping at their home, or if it was in pleasure district then, tucked in bed at a brothel with a hooker. But lately, after this town's name shifted into Tokyo, the night was getting brighter and brighter each day on the street. More people were out doing what they were doing.

Chances for youkai to attack people in this bright night were lessened now. Humans followed the rush of time, dynamically changing. Their belief and fear towards youkai and deities were also slowly decreased. After the war, people were getting more practical and cold. They were slowly missing their 'romance'.

Rihan's human friends from back then as well… yeah, they already passed away. It was over a hundred years ago after all. But… human was really interesting creature. Rihan loved them and wanted to protect them as well. Didn't mean he liked the change in every aspect of his life. Sure, the clothes got more modern, but he still loved wearing yukata and haori.

Rihan walked passing the street but it seemed no one was paying attention much to him even though he was lifting a kid in his arms (bridal style even). Well, it was probably because of Rihan's ability to 'disappear' from humans' sense and perspective. He inherited that ability from his old man.

Rihan chuckled slightly thinking about it. He was about to laugh out loud when a voice called him.

"Rihan?"

Rihan stopped dead in his track and turned his head aside. He was immediately face to face with Kurotabo, one of his subordinates. Like always he wore a straw hat and long blue robes, and brought his staff around like it was normal these days… well, he was an assassin monk, so he needed that straw hat to conceal his face and that robe to conceal his weapons but was the staff really necessary?

"Ah, yo, Kurotabo," Rihan greeted the long haired youkai in recognition and Kurotabo immediately shouted without warning.

"Kubinashiiiii! I found Rihaaaaan!"

_Eh?_—Rihan's sweat dropped.

"What, WHERE?" and from one of the alleys, a blond-black haired youkai emerged with frantic hopeful expression.

"Ah…," more beads of sweat rolled down Rihan's cheeks as his eyes met the crazed looking ones of Kubinashi.

"Ri—! RIHAAAAAAAAAN!" Kubinashi instantly flew his head to the _Nidaime_, probably to scold and yell at him for his foolishness in disappearing without clues, but Rihan widened his eyes in shock and beat him first.

"Mo—stupid! Don't release your head so suddenly in the middle of the town!" Rihan shouted in whisper, trying to cover other humans' eyes from the flying head with his wide back.

"What do you mean I'm the stupid one! You're the one who disappeared like that without notice and clues!" Kubinashi shouted back, pretty loudly, and was still continuing his rant. "How hard do you think everyone trying to find you! You're such an insufferable bastard for worrying us like this!"

"Ssh! Not so loud, Kubinashi! You'll wake him up!" Rihan scolded back, not really listening to his subordinate's rant as he tried to cover the ears of the boy in his arms.

"Huh?" Kubinashi blinked once before his head faced down, noticing the human's boy for the first time. "What is this?" he asked while looking up at Rihan once again, looking baffled.

"That's a human kid…," Kurotabo also immediately noticed after he looked closer. "Why are this kid's clothes in tatters? And why is he unconscious?" he also looked up at Rihan's face, eyes inquiring and curious.

Rihan was about to answer by telling them what happened in the forest, but he paused for a moment and looked aside. They would make a big fuss and ask why he went there in the first place, and he would have to tell them that he was still looking for Yamabuki and they'd know he wasn't over her yet and it would be embarrassing, so he tried to look for reasonable explanation.

However, it seemed Rihan was silent for too long that both Kubinashi and Kurotabo had imagined the worst of him.

"Rihan…, impossible, you—!" Kubinashi's face paled at his own thought.

"Eh?" Rihan snapped back from his train of thought as he heard that.

"Even though you're still angry for what happened…, attacking such a young kid like this is…!" even Kurotabo looked like he was about to pass out from the horror of his own wild imagination and Rihan almost fell over looking their reaction.

"HEY!" Rihan shouted in disbelief. "How RUDE! Exactly what were you thinking I have done to this kid? I picked him up on the street, damn it! Not by _attacking _him!" His face was slightly blushing in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Eh?" Kurotabo and Kubinashi tilted their heads aside at that.

"Jeez… you guys and your dirty thoughts…! Who the hell do you think I am?" Rihan huffed, totally annoyed.

"Well… that's not entirely our fault, you know," Kurotabo said, "you're hard to read these days…," he continued, looking aside as well, slightly nervous.

"I agree with Kuro. Jeez, _Nidaime_… where have you been this past month…? Why won't you give clues to us of what you're doing… what you're thinking…?" he looked deflated and gloomy now.

Rihan sighed slowly, slightly tired. "Don't get so emotional like that. I'm fine, really. I just need some more times to get used to the house without _her_ around," he said and he wasn't exactly lying because part of the reason he went out so much was because he couldn't stand that house without Yamabuki, but he didn't tell them about him wandering around looking for her, though.

"You sure you're alright?" Kurotabo asked then, looking at Rihan's golden eyes deeply and solemnly and Rihan smiled at him.

"Not entirely, but I'm trying to manage that and short my feelings out," the _Nidaime_ said truthfully. He never could lie too much to Kurotabo. He had such wonderful insight after all.

"Rihan… we're here for you, you know. We will never leave your side. You know that, right?" Kubinashi clenched at the hem of Rihan's sleeve and looked at Rihan's eyes seriously as well and Rihan believed him, because he could see the resolution in Kubinashi golden-amber eyes as well.

"Of course I never doubt that, Kubinashi," Rihan smiled coolly at him and Kubinashi looked slightly relieved, probably because he saw the confidence of the 'old Rihan before Yamabuki left him' in his smile just then.

"So… who is this kid?" Kurotabo broke their master-subordinate moment sometime later while peering at the cute sleeping boy again.

"Ah, this?" Rihan also glanced down at the chocolate haired boy, and for some reasons he wanted to smile seeing his adorable face.

_Wow, wait a second there, Rihan._ _This boy is a stranger._ _You don't know anything about him, but why do you feel this way just by looking at his face?_—Rihan couldn't help wondering by himself.

"Rihan?" Kubinashi also looked at his master in puzzled look because he didn't answer Kurotabo's question. He probably wanted to know too.

"Huh?" Rihan snapped back from his train of thought once again and quickly responded to him. "Ah, yeah… this boy…, um… actually, I don't know who this boy is. It's just…," Rihan paused again. They would think he was insane if he told them that the boy fell from the sky. "…I found him passed out, and he seemed injured badly, so I took liberty to help him," he said, obliterating some facts, but not exactly lying as well.

"Really? Where did you find him?" Kurotabo asked again while poking the boy's cheek softly.

Rihan clicked his tongue at that question. "In 'Ura Shinjuku'** forest," he said slowly.

Kurotabo and Kubinashi looked at each other before they looked at Rihan again, and Kubinashi continued, "What were you doing in Ura Shinjuku?"

"So noisy. Does it really matter what I was doing?" Rihan was getting irritated. His men could be such a nag sometimes.

"Were you meditating?" Kubinashi and Kurotabo almost dropped their jaws with their own deductive guess.

"Think for yourself. Anyway, I'm tired. Let's go home so I can put this boy down," Rihan said as he continued walking, not caring if Kubinashi and Kurotabo followed him or not.

"Ah, wait a second, Rihan!" Of course the blond and black haired youkai would.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bring it back, bring it back, <em>

_Don't take it away from me because… _

_You don't know what it means to me…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was feeling really warm. It was very…blissfully comfortable and safe… soft warm breeze tickling his face, the fragrance of Sakura flower enveloping his sense of smell gently.<p>

Rikuo took a deep breath, inhaling the very nice sweet scent before sighing out slowly in relief. It felt really awesome. Yes… this was heaven—

—that was when the memories of the previous events came flooding back into his head. The big earthquake, the Tsunami, The Great Dragon—

Rikuo opened his eyes widely in a snap, and gasped in horror as the image of the entire surface of Tohoku being swallowed by the disaster caused by The Great Dragon played out in his head. He had to stop that! However, Rikuo was shaken even more when he couldn't move his limbs. All of them.

_Oh no! I'm dying?_—Rikuo remembered getting blasted away by the Great Dragon and feeling like he was about to die.

"What—!" It seemed his voice was okay, but the panicky was too great for Rikuo to notice that his body couldn't move not because of the massive pain or because he felt numb, it was because something (or someone in this case) was restraining his movement.

Rikuo's heart beat so hard and fast in terror. He didn't know what happened, but if he was indeed alive, it wouldn't be in good condition because if that disaster occurred then… his home… his friends… everything must have been wiped out clean.

His body began to tremble, cold sweat prickling out his entire face. He closed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in pain and regret.

_Why am I… still alive—?_

Rikuo's survivor guilt acted up immediately as he realized that indeed, he was still alive. And then the fragment of memory where he was picked up by Rihan entered his head and he opened his eyes wide again, totally flabbergasted.

_W-what was that… just now…?_—Rikuo gulped slightly and after trying to pace his labored breaths for several times, he took a deep breath to calm himself for a bit. It must have been a dream… his dad picking him up.

Haha. Very funny indeed. There was just no way….

Shit; panicking wouldn't get him anywhere. Rikuo survived. He should be able to stand up and look for the other survivors of that disaster. Maybe with some kind of miracles, he could find his family… and friends.

"Nn…."

Rikuo froze as he heard the quiet sigh from beside him. It was dark, so Rikuo couldn't really see, but it seemed he wasn't alone in that place.

Wait; looking closely, he wasn't in some kind of shelter either. What happened after he passed out? Rikuo tried to narrow his eyes to see something in the darkness. There was moon outside as Rikuo looked slightly up to the wooden window.

_Huh…? That window… looks familiar…." _Rikuo thought slowly, totally puzzled by that sight. And after feeling it closely, the air of the room was familiar too. It was like… he woke up in his own room…!

Rikuo then blinked a couple of times before he turned his head slowly to his side. His vision was immediately greeted, or actually blocked, by some kind of dark material… night yukata? It was probably dark blue… and it was in the chest part, maybe.

…_The chest part?_

Rikuo tried to move again, but then he realized why he couldn't. Someone's hand was holding him close from above the blanket. He had blanket over him. Wait, he also wore night Yukata. And SOMEONE was holding him so closely until he only saw the chest part!

_What the HELL!_

Rikuo was slightly confused by that. What on earth was going on? Was he only dreaming about the disaster? But he was pretty sure…! Anyway… who was it holding him so closely like this? It was a man, right? He didn't have any breast….

_So NOT the RIGHT time to think about that!_

Rikuo shook his head slightly. Then he tried to look up slowly to find out who was holding him, and of course, had to work hard to reach that point, because the space between Rikuo and this sleeping man was almost nonexistent.

This was really ridiculous! How on earth did he end up in the embrace of someone when what he could remember was the tsunami and earthquake and monster… he meant, the God of Nature, Ryuujin!

Rikuo tried again a bit harder to distance his body from whomever it was holding him, so he could peer into the face. After some fruitless attempts, finally, he was able to make some room to look up and then… what he found there… almost stopped his heart completely.

That face…, Rikuo knew that face. Heck, he would still even know who it was even if he lost him when he was still a baby. But he was five when he lost him… That long black hair… that beautiful gorgeous face… Rikuo always stared at his face when he opened the photo album from where he was still a baby. He even had his photograph in his room just to look at every day when he was studying or doing homework.

This was… Nura Rihan. Rikuo's father.

Rikuo's inner world was totally thrown into chaos at that revelation. This was simply impossible! Rihan already passed away more than six years ago. He was murdered by Hagoromo Gitsune who possessed Yamabuki Otome's reincarnated body! He was… he was murdered in front of Rikuo's eyes… using the demon sword of that evil-evil Sanmoto. He was there… Rikuo was there when Rihan died!

Instantly, his respiratory tract seized up. The air and oxygen refused to fill his lungs and he felt like dying all over again because of the shock. He tried to breathe, but it wouldn't work. It seemed Rikuo was having a panic attack even though he had never experienced the condition before.

Rikuo's _not exactly_ quiet restlessness, of course, went _not_ unnoticed by the man that was sleeping beside him. "Hnh…?" Rihan moaned slightly before he blinked up, opening his eyes.

Rikuo widened his eyes as he met the beautiful golden pools that black haired man possessed. No one except his dad and grandpa had that kind of eyes. They were illuminated by the moonlight and it was very… vibrant literally. Not even Tsurara's and Kubinashi's eyes were that golden.

Rikuo then closed his own eyes and clutched at his burning chest while he was still trying hard to get the air into his distressed lungs. It was getting too painful. He still couldn't breathe!

"Hey," Rihan woke up immediately in alarm as he seemed noticing Rikuo's predicament. "Hey, hey, are you oka-…, no, stupid question. You're clearly not okay," Rihan mused and muttered quietly while seeming like, he was thinking about something. "Okay, just nod if it's a yes and shake your head if it's a no. Can you breathe?"

Rikuo hurriedly shook his head vigorously. He really needed to breathe soon or he would pass out again.

Rihan nodded in understanding and reached his hand to Rikuo. "Come here," he said as he pulled the younger and smaller boy into his embrace.

For some ungodly reasons, even though Rikuo was shocked more by the sudden action, something warm… or probably Rihan's big hand was stroking his back slowly, repeatedly while Rihan himself was murmuring comforting words near his ear, his other hand sneaking to hold his waist, not too tight but strong and supporting, and when Rikuo smell that Sakura scent from him… his sizing throat and the entire respiratory tract seemed slowly dilating… some air began to rush back into his lungs and Rikuo was panting heavily when he realized his panicky was slowly dissipating.

Rikuo was holding onto the man…, Rihan…, his dad…, so firmly. This couldn't be happening. Rihan couldn't be right there with him! This was just IMPOSSIBLE!

But Rikuo remembered the warmth, the comforting voice; yes… his cool fluid like baritone voice… It was indeed his dad. Even though his head screamed that this was some kind of trap or probably he was insane or maybe he was really already dead and this was heaven or some short, he couldn't help the euphoria that bloomed from the bottom of his heart.

The tears of poignant and emotional turmoil started pooling in his eyes, and Rikuo was afraid to say or to do something, because he knew if this was a dream, if this was the parting gift Ryuujin told him before attacking him, then… then Rihan would disappear again as soon as he said something or did something else.

Rikuo couldn't afford that. Even though it was just a dream… even though this was illusion… he wanted to feel his dad's embrace for a little longer. He missed him. He missed him so much since that day...

Rikuo didn't realize it when his tears fell down from his dark honey-chocolate eyes, wetting his cheeks and then Rihan's night yukata as well. He also wasn't aware when he started hiccupping and his body was shivering. He wouldn't loosen his grip from Rihan's night clothes and they kept that position for a few minutes longer, until Rikuo realized that… this was indeed… real.

Rihan was real. He was warm. Rikuo could touch him. He felt Rihan's breath. He heard his voice. He also felt that sweet painful feeling inside his heart. Rikuo was alive… and he wasn't dreaming. Rihan was there. He didn't know why, but Rihan was there… holding him, comforting him.

Rikuo closed his eyes as the fresh tears fell down again and he tightened his hold onto Rihan. Rihan seemed not minding that and now his hand was stroking Rikuo's soft chocolate hair gently.

A few moments later, when Rikuo's body had stopped shivering then… Rihan spoke out. "You're better now?"

Rikuo opened his eyes, immediately backed away after releasing his clutching hands from Rihan's yukata and the older Nura did the same, except the 'backing away' part. The boy then looked at Rihan's face from his sitting spot, still with wide tearful eyes, but more surprised rather than panicked. He stared at Rihan like he had grown a second head.

"What's wrong?" Rihan asked, looking slightly puzzled by Rikuo's reaction seeing him.

"Why…?" Rikuo couldn't help asking. He didn't understand. Despite his happiness in seeing Rihan again, he still questioned how this happened. Rihan was supposed to be dead already. So why…?

"Why… _what_?" Rihan raised his eyebrows in more confusion.

"I… I don't understand…," Rikuo then looked at both of his hands and his laps, trying to think, to make sense of everything that happened.

Rihan was alive. Wait, before that, why was Rikuo alive? He was attacked point blank by that laser beam, courtesy of Ryuujin. It was impossible to be still alive after that… and unscathed even! At least there should be severe injury somewhere….

Rikuo then grabbed his own yukata in the chest part and yanked it open to see his own body.

"Eh!" Rihan looked surprised by the sudden bold movement, but Rikuo couldn't care less about it at that moment. As he predicted, he found the scar. So it was real…

_Hold it, a scar?_—Rikuo scrunched up his face in total confusion as he touched the already healed wound. It should be a large open wound and not a scar. He remembered the beam pierced him right in the chest.

Rihan seemed reading the question in Rikuo's baffled eyes as he spoke suddenly. "Ah… you're wondering why you're still alive huh?"

Rikuo jerked and looked up at Rihan perplexedly.

"Don't be scared of me," Rihan said with a smile. "I hea-…err…, I meant the doctor healed your wound quite nicely. It's not the best method, but it healed best," he continued slowly.

Rikuo looked at the long scar again before thinking that even with the most sophisticated medical treatment, that kind of wound wouldn't heal that quickly. His dad must have used his healing power on him. He had ever seen Rihan heal his family using his latent ability when Rikuo was still very little. Rihan said it was inherited from his mother, Youhime, as well as Rikuo's grandma. However, for some reasons that ability wasn't passed to Rikuo.

Rikuo then released his now loosened yukata and dropped his hands beside his body. He slowly looked up at Rihan again and was about to call him 'dad' when Rihan began first.

"Who are you?"

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes at the question while Rihan was staring at him quite curiously. Rihan's golden eyes were on his chocolate ones and Rikuo could see the 'unfamiliarity' in his gaze.

Rihan didn't know Rikuo.

"Who are you, kid?" Rihan asked again, seemingly taking Rikuo's startled expression and gaze as an unprepared reaction to his question.

Well, to Rikuo's defense, he indeed wasn't ready for being asked who he was by his own father. "I…," Rikuo honestly didn't know how to answer that. Rihan didn't know him. Why didn't he know Rikuo? He was his child!

_No, no! Wait a moment! This situation is completely ridiculous in the first place! Think! Think Rikuo! What's wrong with all of these?_—Rikuo then looked down, beginning to collect his memories and his intelligence, fighting his confusion, doubt and shock in getting caught in this crazy development.

_Point one. I was supposed to be dead, destroyed by Ryuujin's killer beam. But, I somehow only lost consciousness, and woke up here._

_Point two. I found my father who was supposed to be dead, ALIVE._

_Point three. The said dad actually doesn't know me._

_So… getting the three points together… the conclusion will be…_

Rikuo was still silent for some more seconds before a mad idea entered his brain.

_Is this some kind of parallel universe?_—okay, too much science fiction, but he vaguely remembered hearing a voice before he passed out, and it wasn't Ryuujin's… but he couldn't recall the details.

"Hey," Rihan's call snapped Rikuo back from his musing as the older Nura stared at him more suspiciously. "What are you thinking, kid? Who are you?" he asked again, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Ah…!" Rikuo had to say something, but blurting out that he was Rihan's own son was more ridiculous in Rikuo's thought. What if it was really another world? What if he wasn't supposed to be there at all? What if his existence there bothered the flow of nature in that world?

However, Rikuo didn't have any more time to think about the consequence. He had to answer hurriedly before Rihan lost his patience.

"M-my name is… Rikuo," Rikuo said before he realized what he was doing and when he did realize, he wanted to slam his own head on the nearest wall for being so idiotic. Why did he give Rihan his real name? What if there was another Rikuo in this world as well?

"Rikuo…?" Rihan seemed testing his name on his tongue and he smiled. "Good name. Your parents named you?" he asked again.

Rikuo went silent at that. He couldn't say it was Rihan's who named him that. But then…what if Rihan asked him about his origin? About his parents? Rikuo didn't have the confidence to create such false important information by lying when he was clueless himself about the information of that world, because he didn't know what kind of 'another world' it was….

_Crap!_— Rikuo really began to think that it was indeed another world! In the midst of his panicky, in the end Rikuo resorted to his last choice.

_Know nothing._

"I…, I don't remember…," Rikuo said while vacating his expression. "I don't… remember anything…."

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*Lyrics from Scorpion song: Love of My Life

**Borrowing the name from Get Backers by Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine (I have no idea if there's such things like Shinjuku Forest in Japanese fifties, but in this universe, it is).

**About this chapter: **Nothing too informative about this chapter. I think I made the right choice to put this story into drama genre. The emotional and confusion in Rikuo's part finding himself and Rihan's alive without him knowing what actually happened to him is quite challenge to make.

**A/N: **So... some of you might notice the time and place I put before the beginning of the scene was gone. Yes, that's because since this point, the setting will be in Post War Era only. If the time changed back into the present, I'll put those dates and time again, so don't worry about confusion. And~ what do you think of this chapter? *grins*


	4. Chapter 4: The Other World?

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei.**

**Warning: **_hints light incest and shounen ai, language, mistypes, AU, etc..._

**A/N: **Yaaah, so this is chapter 4! Sorry for the wait! XP Oh, and thanks for_ OneshotPrincess _for her very observant comment on the miss I'd done in chapter 3! I've fixed it. Thanks again!

Now let's go to the story!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <em>The 'Other' World?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>One step… two steps…<em>

_He begins to walk away…_

_...from the memories that chains him in the depth…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't… remember anything…."<p>

That answer from the chocolate haired boy was enough to make Rihan slap his own forehead in exasperation.

See? He completely involved himself in troublesome matters.

Rihan sighed long as he looked at the younger boy in defeat. "You don't remember…, not a single thing about yourself?" he asked further and the boy shook his head lightly in solemn look.

"I… I only remembered… someone or something… call me Rikuo…," the boy spoke slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid about something.

Rihan was curious of what had happened to the boy. Why did he fall from the sky? Was he attacked and abducted by some kind of _youkai_? But Rihan didn't feel any _youkai_ presence when they boy fell yesterday. It was as if he just… appeared out of nowhere. And who or what had called him Rikuo…?

Wow, his name was really good. Rihan would definitely use that name for his child if he had one…

_Not the right time to think about it!_—Rihan scolded himself in a huff.

"I see…," Rihan nodded slightly, understanding. "And… do you remember why you woke up here?" he asked again. After all, the boy regained consciousness for a short time before Rihan took care of his injuries.

"Um…," Rikuo showed his confused expression and Rihan knew the boy absolutely had no idea.

"What about your injuries? You seemed surprised earlier when you saw the scar," Rihan baited more.

"Ah… I thought… I shouldn't have that kind of scar… since I don't feel any pain at all," Rikuo said while looking down.

Well, that made sense. Why didn't Rihan think about that before?

"Okay then… don't panic. Do you know where you are right now?" Rihan proceeded to give information to the kid. Human couldn't really stay long in the house of Nura Gumi. Even though it was okay as long as the miasma didn't act up, human was easily influenced by _youki_ (1). At least, Rihan was obligated to tell the boy that he would feel funny staying in that house. Or, if Rikuo wanted to move out as soon as possible after knowing what kind of house he was staying at that moment.

Rikuo shook his head again. "Some kind of… a house?" he tilted his head aside while looking at Rihan's golden eyes hesitantly, immediately catching Rihan's full attention because….

_C-cute…!_—Rihan couldn't help thinking as he saw the clear still a little wet chocolate eyes more clearly before he snapped back and shook his head slightly, feeling ridiculous for thinking about something as trivial as that while there was still more crucial problem in dire need of attention.

"Um… yeah, a house…. Though, it's not exactly the usual kind of house… you know. It's… in Nura Gumi," Rihan almost winced when he mentioned the name. His house was quite popular in town, known as the old big traditional Japanese styled wooden house that had stood unchanging since before Tokugawa Period.

Even though Rikuo lost his memory, from the common sense, he would know about the house… wait; that would be true if Rikuo was a human from that place. The boy fell off of the sky. He wouldn't be surprised if Rikuo didn't know about Nura Gumi. Maybe there was some kind of world above the sky or something… and Rikuo was form there.

Crap. Rihan was getting distracted again. What was this idea about the other world? And why was he so bothered about this boy's origin anyway? He was just a normal human boy. Nothing was special about him except his cuteness.

"Nura… Gumi…?" There was a flicker of recognition in the boy's big round eyes and Rihan acted immediately.

"You know about Nura Gumi?" he asked directly, leaning closer to the boy so he could see the boy's expression better.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked startled and looked directly into Rihan's eyes again before his cheeks turned slightly pink and he averted his gaze aside. "Um…, na-name…, just the name… sounds familiar…," his voice was slightly quivering and his hesitant gesture was screaming very-very uncomfortable even though it looked really adorable.

_Moreover, what the heck is that smell?_—Rihan, once again, was assaulted by that scent when he leaned too closely to the boy. A sweet delicious nostalgic fragrance that seemed to come out from the boy's body. He had smelled it once when he found the boy and now he smelled it again, stronger even.

This was bad…. With that kind of stimulating aroma, God knew what would happen to the boy if he stayed in that house. The _youkai_ in Nura Gumi was sensitive to smell. Rikuo's scent even could attract Rihan, the commander of those _youkai_. If the boy stepped outside his room now, he would be attacked by numerous _youkai_ getting drunk by his scent alone.

Rihan had to give specific orders to the guys not to come too close and not to attack the boy whatever happened to their sense of smell. His order was absolute. No one in the main house would disobey him. The problem was outside the main house. There was still a lot of strayed _youkai_ out there. This boy would be their target just because of his strong stimulating scent alone.

Rihan sighed long. He had to do something to ensure the safety of that boy. He was the one deciding to take the boy home. Surely, he thought after the boy woke up, he would go back to his own, but he didn't expect him to lose his memory. Now, it was out of the option. The boy didn't remember where he came from, and with that troublesome scent… it was Rihan's responsibility to take care of him.

"You're familiar with the Nura Gumi name?" Rihan asked again.

"Um… it feels… nostalgic, somehow," Rikuo looked down again before closing his eyes.

"Well, then you won't be surprised if I tell you it's a haunted house, right?" Rihan tried to be casual when he broke out the news, though he didn't expect the boy to act calmly about that.

Surprisingly, Rikuo only looked up at him, but he didn't look mildly surprised. "Haunted…," he spoke slowly, but there was no hint of horror in his tone.

That was odd. Normally, human would be scared after hearing about a haunted spot, or at least shocked, but there was none of this boy. He looked like it wasn't something unusual.

"Yeah, haunted. A lot of spirits and _youkai_ reside in this house," Rihan continued, explaining.

"I see…," for a strange reason, Rikuo's face looked like he was relieved. "So that's why I feel so much _youki_ in this place… like there are innumerable _youkai_ roaming around," he said then, looking strangely cheerful. "As example… those guys above the ceiling…."

"What?" Rihan hurriedly looked up then, surprised as indeed he saw a lot of small _youkai_ peeking at them. "Oi! I told you not to come inside my room!" he shouted, totally annoyed that those small creatures didn't listen to him. Well, those _youkai_ quickly squeaked and scrammed away though, probably afraid that they had angered the Nidaime of the Nura Clan.

"Jeez… those wimps…!" Rihan huffed slightly as he went back to sit, and he heard Rikuo chuckle at him. "What's funny?" he looked at the boy, narrowing his eyes, feeling slightly annoyed because he laughed at him.

"Ah…, I'm sorry," Rikuo hid his still snickering mouth with his palm. "It's just… relieving, I guess…," he sighed as he put down his hand and then smiled genuinely at Rihan, making the boss widen his eyes slightly witnessing such graceful expression from the younger boy.

"You're not… scared of _youkai_?" Rihan asked again, his curiosity piqued even more by this strange yet alluring kid.

Rikuo shook his head a few times. "I like _youkai_," he said with certainty in his tone and eyes. "I don't know why…, because I don't remember, but maybe… I used to live… with _youkai_ too," he then looked at his hand, and his face turned longing. "I…feel like…knowing this, somehow…."

Rihan understood the nostalgic feeling. He then moved closer to Rikuo and reached his hand out to him, slowly touching the boy's—who didn't even flinch—cheek. For a guy who had lost memories and just woke up from nightmare (Rihan assumed, since he woke up with a panic attack), Rikuo was quite trusting. He didn't shy away when Rihan caressed his cheek.

"You might find this odd, but… I feel the same about you," Rihan said slowly, almost whispering. "I feel nostalgic… when I see you," he continued, bring the boy's face to meet his directly, to make the teen look at him in his eyes more deeply.

Rihan saw something in the boy's eyes. The dark chocolate pools were holding something… something that he couldn't name. Affection? He wasn't sure. It was close… but there was something deeper, something that he wasn't supposed to know or dig further.

Even so, Rihan wanted to know. Even though his guts said it would be a bad idea. His instinct told him to stay the hell away from that boy, and he really should listen to that, but Rihan's curiosity was always big and he didn't like the feeling of not knowing what was going on.

Just a little test… just to confirm it….

Rihan lowered his gaze to Rikuo's surprisingly cherry colored lips and Rikuo seemed realizing what was going on because when Rihan wanted to close the gap between them, the boy put both of his hands on Rihan's chest, holding him back for completing his test.

"W-what are you doing?" Rikuo asked, looking slightly anxious.

Rihan backed off immediately. _Such shameful act, Rihan. The boy is still just a kid. What were you planning to do to him anyway?_—he couldn't help berating himself for thinking that he could make sense of what he was feeling by kissing the innocent kid.

Rihan had totally lost his mind, probably because Yamabuki left him.

_Huh?—_Rihan thentilted his head aside. He just realized again that he hadn't thought about Yamabuki again after he interacted with this boy. That was weird.

"No, I'm sorry…," Rihan scratched his cheek with a forefinger and smiled ruefully. "I just… want to check on something. Don't worry, I won't attack you," _–yet_.

Rihan was quite surprised by the adding his inner self spout out. He was puzzled by that, really.

"W-why… why would you want to attack me?" Rikuo looked baffled.

"Ah, ahaha… you see… because I'm a _youkai_ too," Rihan said, slightly lying to the boy. Because that wasn't the 'attack' he was talking about. It was more… personal.

_Huh?_—Rihan was getting even more confused at this point because… why the hell would he want to attack an innocent kid? He wasn't that kind of person! He loved women, _adult _women! Not a kid! Let alone a male kid!

This was… getting very-very _absurd_! Rihan should stop this ridiculous thought before he ended up mentally defected because of it.

"A… _youkai_?" Rikuo didn't look surprised, more like… he looked like he was confirming that.

"Yeah," Rihan said surely. "You're really not scared?" he asked again then.

Rikuo shook his head again. "You smell nice," he said with sincere look. "Comforting," he continued with a small grin and Rihan felt that this boy was very compatible with him. They boy also felt that his scent was comforting just like how Rihan felt about his.

Well, in Rihan's case, the boy's scent was more stimulating than comforting, but it didn't change the fact that he loved that scent.

"Thank you," Rihan said with a small smile as well, and he could see the boy's face turn a darker shade of pink again, looking shy. He was indeed so adorable. "Then… we'll get back to the main topic. Do you have any idea what happened to you before you lost your memory?" he asked then, more somberly this time.

The wound on Rikuo's chest wasn't kidding. Even Rihan's latent ability couldn't heal it completely. It must have been done by a very vicious creature… or if it was a creature at all. _Youkai_, or probably a higher being like deity.

Rikuo touched his healed chest and his face suddenly turned really sad. Upset? "I… don't really remember, but…."

Rihan was surprised when the tears once again, gathered on Rikuo's beautiful eyes. "Rikuo…," he called the boy's name and the boy looked at him with a face that was asking for a help.

"It's painful…," Rikuo said, drop by drop of his crystal clear tears wetting his cheeks, "…like I lost something… something that's very important to me…!"

Then he cried. The little boy… with his hands covering his face… began to cry, pouring his sadness and pain and Rihan found this view very… touching. Even though the boy didn't recall anything in his head, his heart seemed remembering just fine. He was hurt… not only physically, but also mentally. His heart remembered the sense of loss that was residing and it burst out now. He didn't remember what he lost, but he just knew he lost it and he regretted that very much.

Rihan looked at the crying boy solemnly. He wanted to comfort him. He didn't like seeing this boy cry.

The head of Nura Gumi then, against his better judgment, moved closer once again to the boy, took Rikuo's hands away from his face and looked at the tearful expression. He cradled the boy's head to move closer to him, pulled the boy into his embrace once again and hugged him gently.

Rikuo looked surprised with his gesture, but didn't put up much fight against it. He just tensed when Rihan touched him and stroked his back while murmuring, "It's okay…. Everything will turn out okay…," near the boy's ear. "Rikuo…," he whispered his name and Rihan couldn't help noticing, every time he called the boy's name, he became more relax.

Rikuo held onto Rihan again, but this time, it wasn't as urgent as after the nightmare before. He crouched in his embrace and let Rihan supported his weight completely. He was still whimpering and hiccupping, but it was more the residue of his heart-wrenching cry.

Rihan kissed the boy's hair and couldn't help inhaling that intoxicating fragrance again. Sweet… honey-like, no… citrus like…? That wasn't right either. It was like… a mix of flower and fruit, hard to describe, but it made Rihan want to smell him for eternity.

It wasn't long before Rikuo's body was relaxed enough and he was calm enough to fall asleep once again, probably tired after crying. Well, Rihan couldn't blame him. It was still a blind morning after all. Though, for some reasons, Rihan didn't want to lay the boy down on the futon again. He was comfortable with this position, holding the boy closely to him like that.

In the end, Rihan didn't know much about this boy. However, he was sure about one thing. He wanted to protect this boy as well. Yes, it was strange, and his family probably wouldn't approve of that decision because even Rihan barely knew about this stranger. However, Rihan couldn't ignore that nostalgic feeling he felt towards the boy. He wanted to make this boy stay in the main house.

Rikuo didn't know who he was aside his own name. He didn't have any place to go or to return to with the way he cried after the sense of loss attacked him. Rihan assumed, Rikuo had lost everything and to protect his mental state, his defense mechanism blocked his own memory so he wouldn't suffer the after effect of the mental breakdown.

"Poor kid…," Rihan sighed quietly as he saw the boy's tear-streaked face. He wiped away the tears from the corner of the boy's eyes and his cheeks with his free thumb and forefinger. He then leaned his face closer to the boy's face and kissed his forehead.

"…-san…."

_Huh?_—Rihan couldn't help opening his eyes as the small whimper escaped from Rikuo's soft-looking pink lips.

"…_too-san_…."

A metaphorical thunder struck Rihan's head as he made out what Rikuo was mumbling in his sleep.

_Do… do I look that old… that I remind him of his dad?_—Rihan couldn't help thinking with an injured pride, that he was indeed _that old_ and his opponent was just a human kid.

Rihan had lived a long time, yes… over two hundred years, but still… his face wasn't that old was it? He refused to turn old like his old man. After all, Rihan still had his heart intact in his chest. Nurarihyon grew older because his heart was stolen and eaten by that fox. He was a… rare case for a _youkai_.

Yeah well…, Nurarihyon had grown a lot older and now he had turned into a small creepy grandpa. Rihan wouldn't turn into that, _ever_! He had sworn to die in a battle as a handsome commander of youkai and he intended to stick to that plan forever… or for the rest of his life.

"Nnh…," Rikuo sighed and cuddled Rihan closer and the _Nidaime_ blushed slightly seeing the innocent yet tempting gesture from the boy.

Rikuo was seriously endearing. Was his cuteness normal for an ordinary human? There was his appealing smell as well…. Rihan really had to find more about this boy.

_Huh?_—Rihan then cocked his head aside in confusion. There was something odd here. They boy… Rikuo… he didn't ask for Rihan's name? Usually, people would ask when he met someone he didn't know, right? Why didn't Rikuo ask who he was?

Surely, Rihan had said it was in Nura Gumi and he was a _youkai_, but Rikuo didn't ask anything more personally important, his name. It was as if… Rikuo already knew?

That was impossible. Rikuo didn't even remember who he was, so it was impossible if he knew Rihan by name. Maybe he just forgot…

_…or he doesn't think he needs to know because he plans to go tomorrow?_—that thought was depressing and Rihan didn't like it one bit.

Rikuo would stay with him in the Nura Gumi main house. Rihan already decided that.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Three steps… four steps…<em>

_He begins to move on... and never looks back…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was running.<p>

He was running to the direction of that pink Sakura tree.

_"Yoru!"_

He called himself, his other self, his _youkai_.

_"Yoru! Where are you?"_

Rikuo was looking around as he arrived in front of that fool blooming Sakura tree, the place where usually his night form was sitting while looking at the night view of Ukiyo-e. However, no matter how hard he tried to find him or how hard he called him, his night form wasn't there. He didn't show up.

_"Yoru! Please answer me!"_

Rikuo was desperate. He needed his night self now. He needed to talk to his _youkai_ about this crazy things happening… like his dad coming back to life despite already passing away years ago. He wanted to make sense of everything, but he just couldn't find his figure.

The rains of Sakura petals were heavier than usual. The sweet scent hanging in the air around him was turning thicker, more nauseating than comforting. He couldn't breathe as easily as usual. His night form wasn't there. His other self wasn't there to soothe his anxiety.

_"Where are you…?"_

Rikuo was helpless as he kneeled in front of the Sakura tree, begging and praying for his other self to come out, but only the pink glowing petals of the Sakura around him accompanied him, within the bleak hollow of his inner world…

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Rikuo woke up in a start and realized that he got a headache when he tried to sit up. "Ow…!" he whimpered as he decided against waking up and just laid his head and body back down onto the comfortable pillow and futon.<p>

_What the hell happened…?_—Rikuo's mind tried to recall, and immediately, the memory of the previous night event crashed back into his head. He flushed in a deep shed of red as he realized he had cried like a little kid, in his dad's embrace to boot! _Uwaaah! That's really embarrassing—!_

Rikuo felt like he wanted to be swallowed by a hole, somewhere, and he wouldn't mind not to come out from there for the rest of his life.

After regaining his self control from his initial embarrassment, Rikuo began to think more seriously.

_Okay… so, I have gained some information from last night… or this morning conversation with dad… Rihan. I should start referring him as Rihan rather than 'dad'. It's clear that Rihan doesn't regard me as his child. He almost kissed me! Me, of all people! I know that Rihan is a bit… a player, that's what mom said, but I never thought that a kid like me will be in his range of target too! _

_Anyway, even though Rihan doesn't know me as his child in 'this world' (yes, I'm buying the idea of that alternate universe) he said something about my 'scent' that's quite 'nostalgic' for him. So, at some point, Rihan recognizes me as 'important' or 'precious', for him. He seems to like 'my scent' just the way I like 'his scent'. It's probably the Nura's gene or something, right? Rihan has never smelt something so close to his own scent, that's why, he's attracted. Okay, so I just have to make sure that he won't attack me because of the scent. I can do that… not that I have confidence to beat Rihan in my human form, but I doubt Rihan will force himself to me._

_Shit, that's not what I should think about. First, I have to know what kind of world this is. Damn my night form for disappearing at me when I need him most! I have to start asking around. It seems there's nothing odd with this room. It's just like mine…. Wait, last night Rihan said it was his room, right? So if I look around, I'll probably found something that can be a clue of where the hell I am actually right now. _

Rikuo nodded slightly and fought the dull throb in his head he slowly removed himself from the futon and moved to the closet. Luckily, Rihan had been gone and he was left alone in his room. Rikuo also didn't feel the presence of those little youkai around the room, so he thought it was safe to start his quest.

Rikuo then slowly opened the sliding door that led him to the closet of where another futon was stored. Huh, if it was his room, Rikuo would store his book and some of his school things. It seemed it wasn't, because he only found some futons and blankets on the upper part, and a folded _kotatsu_ (2) on the lower part of the closet.

Rikuo closed the door and then moved to the other side of the room. A small wooden board with some drawers attached. He felt rather bad to snoop around his dad's… _ck_, Rihan's stuffs like this, but he had no choice. He needed to find out where he was. He couldn't go outside either because he didn't know what kind of Nura Gumi his father, err… Rihan led in this world.

Maybe there was Kurotabo, Kubinashi and Aotabo too. And maybe, Tsurara was here as well. Although, it was possible that they would be 'different' from his friends in his own world… anyway, he needed to focus right now. He had to find more information.

Rikuo hardened his heart and murmured, "Sorry, too-sa…egh! I hate this! I keep calling him too-san even though I know he can't be!" he felt frustrated because in his mind, the image of Rihan as his dad couldn't be dismissed. Because Rihan was his dad! Yet… in this world, Rihan didn't know him. That was… sad in its own way….

Rikuo reached for the first drawer slowly, but before he could touch it, the sliding door from the other side of the room was opened and someone spoke. "What are you doing?"

Rikuo froze and slowly turned his face to meet the serious golden-amber ones, long blond-black hair on a flowing head, a long black scarf surrounding nonexistent neck.

"Kubi…nashi…."

Rikuo couldn't help widening his eyes, seeing one of Rihan's closest attendants there staring at him with somber and curious expression….

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional note:<strong>

**1)_Youki_: **youkai's spirit power

**2)_Kotatsu_: **a low rectangular table connected with blanket and heater, usually used in winter by Japanese people to relax in front of the television, or to eat Nabe.

**A/N: **…and the cliffhanger plus misunderstanding continues~ XDDD How do you think about this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5: Rihan's Nura Gumi

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei owns Nuramago, the characters are awesome, so luna borrows them to play with without permission**

**Warning: **_same old, same old (like the previous chapter…), only… yeah, Rihan gets bold in this chap ^^;_

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the deal. I update this story every two days. Obviously, because I want to finish this story as soon as possible before my work starts piling up again and it will be impossible to do so. And here's the thing, the only plot that I can think about these days are only the plot for this story, so… if you're wondering why 'My Brother is Oyabun!' and 'Girl's Speculation!' haven't been updated… yeah, this is the reason. I'll try to work this story until chapter ten first before I go back to the two other stories. Sorry about that.

Okay, now time to read chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>_**Rihan's Nura Clan**_

* * *

><p><em>Grant my wish... With a touch,<em>

…_break the glass lily in my heart…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kubi…nashi…."<p>

Rikuo was familiar with that face, yet the appearance was a totally different from his Kubinashi. His Kubinashi didn't have long hair, his scarf always in white color and his clothes… well, should he say more stylish?

"Hmm? You're surprisingly calm getting caught in the act of thieving, human," and this Kubinashi was more arrogant than Rikuo's Kubinashi, also considerably colder for some reasons.

"Thiev—! I'm not!" Rikuo then realized he just had been accused and denied vehemently. "I wasn't trying to steal anything, I swear!" he tried to explain earnestly. "I was just… trying to find out… where this place is…." He looked down. It was indeed a different world. His Kubinashi wouldn't look at him with those cold unrecognizing eyes.

Rikuo hated this. This place… even though it was Nura Gumi, it was full of something he didn't _know_! He wanted to go home!

_But then… what?_—Rikuo's heart gripped at the thought. If he went home, there was nothing left in that place... nothing. Everything was destroyed. His family was gone. His friends… he had no one… to return to.

_No… no! I can't think that way!_—Rikuo shook his head curtly. He couldn't give up yet! He still had responsibility! Besides, he didn't know for sure if his family and friends were destroyed. If by some chances they survived… he had to go home and find them. He had to protect them. If it wasn't him, then who would?

"I need to find out who I was…!" Rikuo gripped the chest part of his borrowed night yukata and set his desperate serious look to look more convincing.

No, he didn't try to deceive Kubinashi, since his feeling was real. Although, the thing he needed to know most at that time wasn't about 'Rikuo' because the amnesia thing was a total bullshit. It was about his situation and 'this other world'.

"And to know that… I need to know where this place is. Would you please tell me where this place is?" Rikuo threw his most pleading eyes at the golden-amber eyed man and the long haired blond sighed as he seemed understanding what Rikuo was going through.

"Would you sit down first? Rihan told me to take care of you, human," Kubinashi said with even tone as he gestured Rikuo to sit beside his futon.

Rikuo didn't like how Kubinashi call him 'human'. It was like… there was still that wide gap between human and _youkai_. He thought his dad was like him… he liked humans, obviously judging from the way Rihan acted to Rikuo last night. But… no, when Rikuo was still a kid, he had noticed how the _youkai_ acted around human as well. If it wasn't because of his insistence to 'stop' creating problems around human, they would still do what they'd been doing in past centuries.

So maybe… Rihan hadn't been hard enough on them about this thing. Wait, since it was 'the other world' things could be totally different in this place.

"It's Rikuo," Rikuo said then while he was sitting down.

"For someone who claims to lose his memory, you're quite adamant to make me call your name, Rikuo-kun," Kubinashi also sat down while setting a tray of food on front of Rikuo. "Eat."

Rikuo looked at the food and his stomach growled. He turned a bit pink as Kubinashi snorted at that. "Sorry…. It seems I haven't eaten since… I don't remember," he feigned a long defeated sigh. "It's because… that name is the only link between me… and my past," he said hesitantly before he closed his eyes and clapped his hand in front of him. "_Itadakimasu_ (1)" and then he took the bowl of rice and started eating with the manner he had received as the heir of Nura.

Kubinashi looked surprised as he saw how Rikuo eat. "You… you sure you don't remember who you are?" he asked then, looking curious.

Rikuo looked up at Kubinashi and smiled ruefully. "If I did… I'd been gone home since last night, since I woke up," he said as he took the fish and perfectly separated the bones from the flesh and started eating again.

"Wait, you woke up last night?" Kubinashi asked again, looking slightly distracted by the 'peeling flesh from bones' technique Rikuo performed to his grilled fish.

"Yep; and quite surprised too, since da-…Rihan-san was there…," Rikuo amended from almost calling Rihan 'dad' again and was silent after that as he felt his face heat. He should tell Kubinashi the detail to avoid misunderstanding and confusion, but it was really embarrassing! Even Rikuo barely wanted to remember his break down in Rihan's embrace.

"He was with _you_?" Kubinashi snapped and his eyes bulged at that. Rikuo nodded slowly. "Inside the room?" he looked slightly more alarmed. For some reasons, Kubinashi looked really worried, and more than he was supposed to.

"Yeah… and I was grateful too. It was… quite a rough night," Rikuo said, trying to dismiss the strange look on Kubinashi's face by looking at his food somberly. So, he didn't notice how Kubinashi look at him, but when he did notice, Kubinashi was staring like he was an alien. "Um… he told me about Nura Gumi and its residence," he added, feeling that Kubinashi's stare was there because he was suspicious by the calmness Rikuo showed him.

"He did, didn't he? No wonder you weren't freaking out seeing my head flowing," Kubinashi said with skeptical look. "And you know my name already because…."

"Your head is flowing, and you don't have neck," Rikuo said helpfully.

"Surely, so you know that all the residents in this house are…."

"Youkai, yes," Rikuo nodded again, confirming.

"And you're okay with that?" Kubinashi narrowed his eyes at Rikuo again. The younger boy sighed.

"I know not all the _youkai_ are bad… and Rihan-san… he's not just a _youkai_, is he?" Rikuo put down his bowl and looked at Kubinashi again, trying to send message to the older man that he knew what Rihan was.

"Surprising… you seem knowing more about _youkai_ and Rihan generally than about yourself. What are you, Rikuo-kun? Onmyouji?" Kubinashi asked then, probably trying to provoke him, but Rikuo had to snort in surprise at that.

"Onmyou—, _really_?" he couldn't help asking, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kubinashi looked annoyed at that.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just… pft—," Rikuo really laughed this time, his stomach hurting. "Me… an Onmyouji? I can't imagine what the people in my home will do if that's true," he was still giggling and snickering as Kubinashi asked again.

"People in your home?" His face turned serious at that.

_Crap!_—Rikuo just realized that he had slipped.

"Um… it seems, I used to live with _youkai_ too," Rikuo said, trying to fix the damage using the same tactic he had done last night with Rihan. "I don't actually remember, but _youkai_ presence… doesn't really scare me. It feels… nostalgic, you know, like the remnant of my past is still here… somewhere," he smiled genuinely now and Kubinashi looked relieved seeing his sincere smile.

"You… don't hate _youkai_?" Kubinashi asked then, with a face just like Rihan last night.

"I like _youkai_," Rikuo said with a very sure cheery grin and Kubinashi looked slightly amazed at that.

"Yosh," Kubinashi slapped his own knees, surprising Rikuo as the blond-black haired _youkai_ looked at him surely. "Let's go get out of here and ask around! Who knows? Maybe someone recognizes you here?" he offered while extending his hand to Rikuo with a nice friendly smile on his face.

_Ah…_. Rikuo realized it right then, when he saw Kubinashi's smile. He was wrong. This Kubinashi wasn't really different from his Kubinashi. He was just more cautious because he hadn't known Rikuo yet.

_Huh?_—Rikuo was surprised when he thought that. _Kubinashi… hasn't known me…yet?_

Why would he think of it that way? Rikuo was puzzled as a brand new idea began to perform, but he quickly shook his head, dismissing it to the back of his mind because it was impossible. Well, almost as impossible as the 'getting thrown out to the other world' idea, but it was already proved by science that this new idea existence was improbable, while the existence of alternate space and universe was still mystery.

Rikuo then blinked once, back from his train of thought as he focused on seeing Kubinashi's hand, but then he couldn't help the happiness blooming from inside his heart before manifesting on his expression into a wide joyful smile. "Thank you, Kubinashi!" he said sincerely, while accepting the presented hand.

Rikuo knew there was impossible for anyone to recognize him in 'this other world', but by asking around, he got a better chance to know more about 'this word', and so… it would increase his odds to go home… to his own world.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Far away, in the new dawn,<em>

…_your heart sees its dreams_

_Far away, the fountain at your feet_

…_reflects your wishes…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan had just come back from his morning walk. Yes, he did that just to watch the sunrise and maybe to buy some warm buns for snacks while having afternoon tea with his old man later. He loved the leisure life this era brought to his family. Even though there were still some smaller groups of <em>youkai<em> creating problems at night, his minions were enough to deal with them.

Rihan just entered the gates when he saw Kubinashi hold an excited looking Rikuo's hand and pull the boy walking around the front yard. He almost dropped the package of buns on his hand because of the shock.

"Kubinashi!" Rihan shouted at the long-blond-black haired _youkai_ in horror as some small _youkais_ were following Rikuo and Kubinashi's steps.

_What the hell is he doing? Doesn't he realize that Rikuo's scent attracts youkai?_—Rihan thought in panicky because he hadn't told all of the members in his household not to come too close to the boy because his alluring scent was dangerous.

"Hn?" Kubinashi stopped to look at his direction, as well as the boy who turned his cute face at Rihan and then smiled at him.

Rihan felt his face heat a little, but quickly shook his head before he jogged approaching them.

"Ah, welcome home, Rihan. How is the sunrise?" Kubinashi looked strangely cheerful as he greeted the Nidaime, and why was he holding Rikuo's hand again?

"The sunrise is as splendid as ever. What are you doing?" Rihan answered evenly and then asked without pausing, visibly glancing at the joined hands and then looking up at Kubinashi's eyes with raised eyebrows, demanding an explanation.

"I'm taking this hu…Rikuo-kun out for a walk outside the room," Kubinashi said with a calm expression and tone. "He needs fresh air, right, Rikuo-kun?" the blond neck-less _youkai_ then turned to the chocolate haired boy with a warm smile on his face.

That somehow irked Rihan slightly.

"Yes. Kubinashi is very friendly. He's showing me around the house to ask if any of the smaller _youkai_ somehow has ever seen me around. And this house is really full of _youkai_! It's exciting!" Rikuo beamed with very bright cheery expression. His smile was like sunshine and wow… was he indeed very adorable when he was smiling so joyfully like this.

It seemed Rihan wasn't the only one thinking like that because Kubinashi also couldn't release his gaze from the boy's smile either. Seeing his attendant's dazed look, the level of his irksomeness increased some more.

Rihan huffed slightly. "Who gave you permission to bring him outside? He still needs his rest, you know," he then scolded Kubinashi, annoyed. "He was injured badly yesterday. He should take it easy today," he continued reaching out his hand to the joined ones and took the boy's hand away from Kubinashi's.

"Ah," Rikuo looked surprised by the sudden gesture. Kubinashi also blinked once, looking bewildered.

"I-I'm sorry, Nidaime. I didn't know…." Kubinashi then looked apologetically at Rikuo.

"It-it's fine! I'm thankful. Mo-moreover, I need to know who I was quickly, so I won't be a burden for this house for too long…." Rikuo also looked perplexed, looking guilty as well, probably because Rihan scolded Kubinashi for getting him outside the room without permission.

Rihan looked at the boy and sighed long. "Don't be ridiculous, Rikuo. I was the one who brought you here in the first place. I wouldn't do that if I thought you'd be a burden," he said while ruffling Rikuo's soft sandy colored hair.

Rikuo looked up at Rihan with widened eyes, seeming totally surprised. But then he looked touched as well and said "Thank you, Rihan-san…" with the most poignant expression Rihan had ever seen.

Then it occurred to Rihan. Rikuo knew his name. Even though last night he didn't introduce himself….

Ah, but Kubinashi just called him Rihan, so Rikuo probably called him following Kubinashi's example.

Hmm… now Rihan didn't know which one was the truth. The way Rikuo looked at him with those unreadable eyes was mystifying enough, and he felt that the boy had known him somehow. No, Rihan wasn't protesting. The part that bothered him most was the fact that he felt familiar with the boy even though he knew that he had never seen him, not even once, before their first meeting.

"You're welcome," Rihan smiled back at him warmly and then turned his face to Kubinashi again. "Here, the buns. And tell Kejorou I want to drink tea with the old man later," he said.

"Yes, at once," Kubinashi said before turning to walk to the kitchen.

"Ah, Kubinashi!" Rikuo called him before he walked away too far. Kubinashi stopped and turned slightly with questioning face. "Thank you for taking care of me," the boy said and Kubinashi smiled while giving a small wave before continuing his walk. "He's such a nice guy."

Rikuo grinned happily and Rihan couldn't help agreeing. Though, sometimes Kubinashi could be very evil as well if he wanted to.

"So… what were you asking around to the smaller _youkai_ again?" Rihan asked then, taking Rikuo to walk with him slowly, going back inside the Nura Gumi main house.

"Ah, just… looking for information if they knew me… or something like that," Rikuo looked down with sheepish look.

"You wanted to know who you were before I found you." Rihan nodded, understanding, and it wasn't a question as well, just for a confirmation.

"Yes… I just feel… that I can't just leave this be. I have to find out… somehow. Maybe there's something important I need to do… if-, if I was wounded badly like you said…" Rikuo said again. "Maybe I was in some kind of important mission…."

_Makes sense. People don't get injured severely for NO reason. Either someone or something wants them dead or they have done something deserving it._

"You want me to ask around the town about you?" Rihan offered then, after all, he was also curious.

"Eh? No! You don't have to. I've been inconveniencing you enough by staying here. You also hea-…uh, I meant called the doctor to heal me. I can't possibly ask for something more than those!" Rikuo shook his head immediately, his face looking slightly panicked and sweaty.

Rihan was confused at that reaction. "It's not a problem for me. I like playing outside you know," but he just grinned teasingly and the boy visibly blushed at that.

"Um… that… that's… err," the boy was stuttering, looking totally adorable with that embarrassed and uncomfortable look.

Rihan chuckled and pulled the boy closer to him, and then gazed at those big clear chocolates pools affectionately. He didn't know why, but he just… he was so attracted and fond of this boy. "Have anyone told you how cute you are?" he asked tenderly.

Rikuo flinched and looked visibly alarmed by the advance. Well, Rihan couldn't blame him. It wasn't everyday Rihan felt like that towards someone, let alone a stranger kid. He didn't even think he would do this, but the strong attraction and feeling he had for the boy, since the first time he laid his eyes on him, was real. It was proved by the 'jealousy' he felt towards his attendant when Kubinashi held Rikuo's hand. He didn't like that and he knew instantly why he didn't like it.

Rihan wasn't clueless when it was about something like this. He liked this boy like… _a lot_. Well, it couldn't be called 'love', just… simply attraction. Yet it was so strong, almost like 'love'. Since he met Rikuo, he thought about Yamabuki less and less. Sure he still loved her, still in love with her, but the nagging feeling for him to bring her back, the push for him to walk away from the main house to look for her was slightly decreased.

Obviously, he still wanted her back. Oh what would he give to get her back…! But… she didn't want to be found. She didn't want to come back to him…. The sooner Rihan could accept that, the better it was for him (_translation: his heart and mental state_) and Nura Gumi. Rihan was the head of Nura Gumi. He couldn't be wallowing in the loss of his wife for too long and neglecting his family because of that.

If Rikuo, this 'mortal stranger' kid here could be a distraction for him, from thinking about his lost love, then… then let it be that way.

"Um… Rihan-san…, newspaper…," Rikuo then said, clearly not leading the Nidaime on by ignoring his compliment earlier, and seeming like trying to divert his attention from him.

Rihan chuckled at that. The boy was shy. He was blushing. How cute.

"What about newspaper?" Rihan sneaked his hand to curve at the smaller boy's waist and the boy winced again. He glanced down at Rihan's hand with troubled expression.

Rihan mused slightly inside his head. Rikuo seemed not comfortable with his touch even though Rihan was confident with his 'skill' in wooing anyone, whether it was a guy or a girl. However, it seemed not working smoothly for the boy. Maybe because he was still so young…, _hn_. Rihan had to change his tactic a little.

_Huh? But last night he was relaxed enough to sleep in my embrace… why is that? Does that mean he's actually okay with me touching him as long as it's platonic?_—Rihan continued thinking, tilting his head aside in wonder.

"C-can I borrow newspaper? I mean… knowing where I stand right now can help me find the starting point to look for who I was…," Rikuo looked slightly frantic as well. Well, he didn't push Rihan away, but all his gestures and expression screamed very-very uncomfortable with his advance.

Rihan sighed in defeat, taking a pity for the cute boy. He couldn't be that fast to seduce a child like this. Kuro and Ao would have a fit if they found out.

"Okay… but I want to introduce you to the other members of my household first, aside Kubinashi and those smaller _youkais_. Is that okay?" Rihan bargained, while slowly releasing his hand from the boy's waist.

Rikuo looked visibly relieved when he saw the withdrawal. "O-… okay," he nodded in agreement completely.

Yes, Rihan wanted to know more about this boy…, but right now, even if Rikuo had to start over his life from the day he met Rihan in that forest, without any background whatsoever, Rihan still wouldn't mind keeping the boy beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo sighed slightly in relief when Rihan and he were walking down the hall to the recreation room. Yes, the old house of Nura Gumi had that kind of room. Usually used by the <em>youkai<em> to laze around or relaxing. That was in Rikuo's Nura Gumi, but he didn't know about this one.

Rikuo's heart was still beating a mile per minute because of the event just then. He was really surprised when Rihan started to pull him and hold his waist, and then he said he was cute. That was really… very embarrassing. And Rihan was his dad…. _Well_, this Rihan had his dad's face and all.

It was totally weird. He meant, come on! Rihan was still Rihan and Rikuo was supposed to be his son for God's sake! It was very odd! But… for some reasons, when Rihan held him so closely like that, gazing at his eyes deeply and fondly like that… his heart started to beat erratically and the excitement began to surface from the bottom of his heart in abnormal way! Rikuo couldn't feel like that towards his own dad, damn it! There was something very-very wrong here!

_Get a grip, Rikuo! Rihan is your dad! Daddy…!_—Rikuo's mind got shut down when the word 'daddy' began to associate with a very disturbing image with little boy and considerably older man.

Rikuo's face blew up like tomato fruits bursting up their inside.

Rihan turned to Rikuo with an odd expression on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked then, probably worried because Rikuo was sure that his face was as crimson as his _youkai_ self's eyes.

"I-it's… nothing…," Rikuo's voice sounded quivering even in his own ears. He was very embarrassed beyond belief that he could think about something like that. What the hell happened to his innocence?

This had gotten so absurd. Since Rikuo came to 'this world' everything seemed turned upside down. If it wasn't for Rihan's advance, Rikuo wouldn't even have any idea about it. This was… this couldn't go on. He really had to find a way to go back to his own world as soon as possible! Before everything progressed out of control and he went insane, that was.

Anyway, before Rihan came home, Kubinashi had brought Rikuo around the house, so he had ideas that this place was indeed Nura Gumi, the same Nura Gumi as Rikuo's one, where he had stayed before. The rooms, the outlines of the house, even the yard. There were some different bushes and grasses, and types of flowers in the garden, but the position of the Sakura tree and the _koi_ pond was the same.

Then, when Kubinashi brought Rikuo to meet some smaller _youkai_ like _San-no-kuchi_, _Ko-oni_ and the others, he knew that they didn't recognize him at all. When he was in the storage room where his grandfather kept his Buddha statues collection, the number wasn't as great as the ones in Rikuo's Nura Gumi. His suspicion since he talked to Kubinashi in the room earlier was getting stronger. The image of alternate universe was drawing away. This was more like….

However, Rikuo needed to confirm it first. He needed proof. Because science had already proven that it was impossible…. But, if by some miracles this was what he had suspected then… then this 'world' was actually….

"Here, come in."

Rikuo snapped back from his train of thought as he heard Rihan's voice. He looked up and saw Rihan stand on the doorstep of the recreation room before he grabbed Rikuo's hand and went inside, pulling Rikuo in with him, "Eh… wa-wait…!" Even if Rikuo hadn't prepared enough and more for this, he didn't exactly have any choice though, when he stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a lot of faces he recognize.

"Oh, Rihan, good morning," Kurotabo, the first _youkai_ to notice Rihan's entrance, took his straw hat as he greeted Rihan, revealing his pale handsome face and his jet black hair and eyes.

"Good morning Kuro," Rihan smiled at him. "Ao, your robe ripped on the back," the Nidaime then turned his face to the white haired big built _youkai_, Aotabo, who was talking to _Natou Kozo_.

"What? Where?" Aotabo reacted rather funnily while trying to see the ripped part of his blue robe.

"It's a lie obviously," Rihan snickered at that.

"Nidaime! Jeez!" Aotabo then turned to the black haired _Hanyo_ and scolded him for his pranks.

One by one, every _youkai_ in the room then greeted Rihan as well. It seemed, Rihan was still hiding Rikuo with one of his 'Nurari-Kurari' techniques because no one seemed noticing that he was there.

Well, until someone who was more powerful than Rihan himself appeared out of nowhere and touched Rikuo's shoulders, surprising the hell out of him, "_O-ojiichan _(2)!" he couldn't help yelping as he turned and saw the small old man with ridiculous head shape, hanging on his body.

Nurarihyon jumped down and looked at Rikuo with curious eyes. "Who is this, my idiotic son?" he asked Rihan then, raising his very thin eyebrows, not releasing his golden gaze from Rikuo's chocolate ones. He didn't look any different at all from Rikuo's grandpa. Rikuo thought it was really his grandpa, so he had called him like that.

_Damn…!_—Rikuo hoped he hadn't blown up anything.

"Ah?" Rihan also looked surprised as he turned to find that Nurarihyon was already there behind him. It seemed Rihan still wasn't strong enough to beat Nurarihyon's _Nurari-Kurari_ technique. "Yo, old man!" he raised his hand, greeting him casually.

Now Nurarihyon looked at Rihan with narrowed eyes, postponing his curiosity for awhile apparently, "'Yo, old man' my ass! Where the hell were you this past month?" to scold Rihan, obviously.

"Well, here and there… you know," Rihan smiled leisurely.

Rikuo's sweat dropped at their interaction. What was it with Rihan and Nurarihyon?

"Jeez, you and your bad disappearing habit…," Nurarihyon shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "So… who is this kid?" now he was back to ask about Rikuo. It seemed his curiosity couldn't be postponed for long.

The other _youkais_ went silent immediately as they also noticed Rikuo's presence beside Rihan. He had undone the technique, huh? Rikuo nodded at Nurarihyon in greeting before looking around again. All pairs of eyes were on his figure.

"It's human…."

"There's human here…."

Some of the smaller _youkais_ were whispering quietly in the back, but because of the silence in the room, Rikuo could hear it clearly. Like he had expected, they didn't usually get human guests. But Rikuo had never become the guest in other _youkai's_ lair, so if he felt slightly nervous… it was okay, right?

The atmosphere here was slightly different from the atmosphere of Rikuo's Nura Gumi. A little bit more serious… more… somber. So this was… Rihan's Nura Gumi?

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****This is the translation of a Japanese song titled 'Kanaete' sung by Arai Akino. If you don't now, this song is the ending song for 'Ayatsuri Sakon' anime. It's very beautiful too *sighs*.

**1)**_**Itadakimasu**_**: **a phrase said before eating, meaning literally 'I'll accept', coming from a Japanese Shinto prayer "I'll accept the life of the sacrificed ones to be parts of me and live inside me."

**2)**_**Ojiichan**_**: **grandpa, grandfather, granddad, etc…

**A/N: **So… this is chapter 5. Sorry if you feel the progress of this story is slow, I want to cry too T_T. Well, I need to think a lot for the plot and problem Rikuo have to 'solve' in Rihan's time (though the objection is obvious, there should be some 'big' mystery he needs to figure out). I'll work hard in it, and creating fan-service for Rihan/Riku with both parties feeling 'okay' with it will also a bit difficult, especially if one of them (Rikuo) knows the truth. Should I cease the morality here, people, or do you prefer complicated feeling like in 'My Brother is Oyabun!'? Your choice, readers.

Saa, tell me what you think ^_^.


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_AU, language, confusion, mistypes and oOC-ness (sorry, Rikuo… T_T), that's it (I think)_

**A/N: **As always, you reviews are AWESOME! So, here's your reward! Chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>_**The Past**_

* * *

><p><em>This world… that's colored with endless mistakes…<em>

…_changes into a petrified forest,_

…_weaving a sad legend….*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… who is this <em>human <em>boy, Rihan?" Nurarihyon wasn't really deflected from his earlier question even though the sudden silence that filled the room was quite severe as soon as everyone noticed the chocolate haired boy whose hand was still in Rihan's grip.

Rihan had to compliment his old man for noticing that fast despite him using his technique to hide the boy's figure for the time being. He actually wanted to break out the news slowly to the others first before revealing Rikuo's figure, but Nurarihyon had beaten him to it. The first Supreme Commander of all _youkai_ was indeed powerful. Now, he had to explain why there was human inside the house.

"I found him," Rihan said care freely, an easy smile featuring his face. "He was wounded yesterday and I brought him home to be treated," he continued while pulling Rikuo closer to him.

"You and your habit in picking up the strays… jeez," Nurarihyon shook his head, looking exasperated. "He's a person, Rihan, not a dog or a cat. You can't just pick him up like that."

"That's rude. Of course he's a person. You don't really mind that I brought you here, right?" Rihan then turned to Rikuo who looked slightly perplexed by all of this.

"Um… of course I don't mind. I'm grateful for your help," Rikuo said slowly before Rihan noticed how Rikuo was looking a bit cautiously at the other _youkais_ in the room who were also staring at him curiously.

Rihan smiled small. He didn't bale the kid to be careful, though. He was surrounded by the inquisitive _youkais_ after all. Rikuo was probably nervous getting that much attention. "Everyone!" Rihan then turned to all of his subordinates in the room. "Say hi to Rikuo. He will stay here from the time being. Be good boys and girls, and be friends with him, okay?" he asked with a grin and everyone in the room dropped their jaws.

It seemed they were surprised. Well, of course they would. Befriending human was unusual for _youkai_. Surely, he had forbidden his men attacking human (scaring was allowed, but attacking was a big bold capital letters of **NO**). However, befriending them was something else entirely.

All this time, human and ayakashi's existence were separated by day and night and they would never see eye to eye since humans saw ayakashi as dangerous scary monsters. Rihan had been trying to work this idea out together by befriending some _important_ humans himself, but that was more for political purpose to ensure that Nura Gumi was safe. Some of his closest subordinates were okay and willing to do the same, but he still had difficulties in convincing everyone else to be more… friendly to humans.

Well, _youkai_ was supposed to be feared by humans, and their pride was sometimes too high to level themselves with humans. So, obviously, it wouldn't be an easy task for them to do this particular order.

Let alone, Rihan had said that a human-boy would live with them for awhile. The stress would be unbearable. They still would do what he said though.

"Nidaime, is that boy from yesterday…?" Kurotabo spoke up, gaining Rihan and the said boy's attention.

Before Rihan could say anything back to him though, Rikuo had answered by sitting down on his feet. "Ah, nice to meet you everyone! My name is Rikuo and I will be in your care for the next few days," he bowed slightly with both hands on his slightly spreading thighs in a very formal manner like a guest of a yakuza family.

Everyone in the room gasped seeing the formal greeting and proceeded to do the same by greeting the boy back, looking slightly surprised.

Rihan was puzzled seeing that. Surprisingly, this boy had ideas how to gain personal trust in that kind of house. Wait, did he tell the boy his family's condition again, aside all of them being _youkai_? Rihan might have missed something about this boy entirely. He wasn't as clueless as he looked. Rihan smirked at that.

"See, he's a good kid. I'll trust you guys to help him with his needs and treat him as a guest in our house, okay?" Rihan ruffled Rikuo's hair again fondly and smiled confidently at his subordinates.

"Yes, Nidaime," everyone immediately responded to him formally as well.

Rihan then turned to his old man and grinned at him, totally satisfied. "See, no problem," he said. Nurarihyon laughed at that.

"Where did you pick him up?" the small grandpa asked then sitting as well as Rihan also sat beside the boy who showed great respect to his old man.

It seemed Rihan was right. This boy was great in bringing himself. "In Ura Shinjuku Forest," Rihan answered, winking slightly.

"Ura Shinjuku? There are a lot of vicious stray _youkais_ there. You were attacked by youkai?" Nurarihyon then turned to look at Rikuo and the boy tensed a little.

"Ah, I…," Rikuo then glanced at Rihan slightly, seeming asking for a help because he didn't know how to explain.

"He lost his memory," Rihan said while looking at Rikuo solemnly.

"You don't remember anything?" Nurarihyon raised his eyebrows at him as he smoked his pipe, looking surprised and rather skeptical.

"I'm sorry…," Rikuo looked slightly guilty.

Rihan huffed at his old man for making the cute boy look depressed. "Come one, _Oyaji_ (1). He was wounded severely and almost died. You can't blame him if he's traumatized and forgot," he said, defending the boy. "At least he remembers his name," he continued.

"So… only your name. Any ideas of why you can only remember your name?" Nurarihyon asked again, looking slightly concerned to Rikuo now.

"A… a nightmare…" Rikuo looked down on his laps. "…someone… or something… called me that way…."

Rihan instantly remembered how the boy had woken up with terror in his eyes and how he couldn't breathe afterwards. Well, he didn't see the first part, but the second one was enough for him to guess that the boy had experienced something very terrifying.

"No recollection whatsoever about your past aside that name?" Nurarihyon asked again, prying some more, but Rikuo only shook his head slightly in response.

"I intend to look for it. I need information about where I am right now, so I can create a starting point to seek my true identity," Rikuo looked determined and Rihan could see that his old man was impressed. Rihan himself was too.

This boy was woken up without knowing who he was, where he was and what happened to him, but he didn't just sit still wallowing his own fate and proceeded to move on, to look for answers of who he was. He was still a kid, probably not older than fifteen, or younger, but he already had strong mental, like he was born in big families with a lot responsibilities.

Maybe, Rikuo was. Rihan didn't know anything about this boy as well. He might be a son of very important person and was attacked because of political purpose and was… thrown out of plane? It was possible… but Rihan didn't see any plane at all in the sky yesterday. Probably the plane was higher than where his eyes could see.

Huh, that actually made more sense than the theory of the fallen angels or the pelican dropping child. Well, Rihan was smart so it was nothing, but… wow, maybe that information could help Rikuo find out some things about himself.

"Okay…. So, what do you need to look for that information, kid?" Nurarihyon asked then, with a satisfied look. Probably he was just testing Rikuo earlier, and now he was willing to help after he confirmed his wonder.

"First of all, newspaper; reading newspaper will help a lot," Rikuo nodded with a sure gaze.

"Okay, Natou!" Nurarihyon shouted at one of the small youkai and Natou Kozo stood up, scampering to him.

"Yes, Supreme Commander?" the small _youkai_ asked after he was only a feet away from the old man.

"Bring me a newspaper. This kid needs to read," Nurarihyon ordered.

"At once, Sir!" and Natou Kozo hurriedly ran outside the room to look for the newspaper.

"Thank you, _Jii-chan _(2)!" Rikuo said with a bright smile, and everyone, including Rihan, turned their face at the chocolate haired boy with widened eyes. "Ah…!" the boy's face tuned slightly pale as he seemed just realizing what happened and bowed slightly. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be disrespectful!" he frantically apologized, trying to make amend for his mistake.

There was pregnant silence in the room for approximately ten seconds before everyone exploded in hard laugher, surprising the boy, even Nurarihyon and Rihan laughed aloud at that.

"Jii-… Jii-chan, he said! Oh my…! Old man, you really have turned old…!" Rihan was snickering while holding his painful stomach. This was so hilarious! His old man… the first generation of the Supreme Commander of all youkai was called grandpa.

"I know, right? Shees… I'm getting older and older," Nurarihyon shook his head, still chuckling.

"That boy has guts!"

"He's human, yet he doesn't look afraid at all of youkai!"

"He calls the Supreme Commander 'grandpa'!"

"That's GREAT, boy!"

And everyone proceeded to laugh some more in total amusement and hilarity, when Rikuo looked confused at their reaction.

"I-I'm sorry…," Rikuo was still apologizing though, but he was blushing now, looking more embarrassed than anything else.

"It's fine. I'm old, that's true," Nurarihyon said, flailing one of his hands care-freely as well. "It's almost like having a grandson, actually. Feels nice," he laughed again joyfully.

Rihan felt a stab of metaphorical needle in his chest when he heard what his old man said, the insensitive bastard. Didn't he remember why Yamabuki left in the first place? However, Rihan chose to ignore it for the sake of the cheerful situation at that moment. Moreover, Rihan was more interested seeing the boy's face right then.

Rikuo looked up and there was that hopeful expression in his eyes. Rihan was slightly curious of why the boy would make that kind of face, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared because Rikuo smiled back apologetically. "Thank you," he said with more grateful expression now.

Rihan couldn't help smiling too as he saw the scene. Just like his old man said, it was almost like looking at a family. It was nostalgic and warm… and Rihan felt he could get used to this view even though Yamabuki wasn't in the picture. Strange… it didn't feel as painful as before thinking about it.

But being a dad huh…? Rikuo mumbled something in his sleep last night, calling Rihan 'dad' and now he called his old man 'grandpa'. Seemed like, he and Nurarihyon reminded the boy to his family back home. Even though Rikuo said he didn't remember anything, probably there was the trace… a part of his heart that remembered…. That was why Rikuo slipped his tongue.

"So, what do you want to do today, Rikuo?" Rihan asked then, smiling softly to the boy.

"Eh, um…" Rikuo scratched the back of his head, slightly hesitant. He glanced around to the other youkais and smiled small. "I want to know everyone in this house first, so… if everyone doesn't mind, I'd like to talk and spend my time with them," he said with a hopeful expression again.

Rihan would love it even more if Rikuo wanted to spend more time with him, but because the boy asked for the other youkais…. "Ah, you're a strange kid. A human wants to spend time with and to know more about youkai?" Rihan shook his head and chuckled at Rikuo's antics. Rikuo visibly blushed again.

"I… I feel like I can be friends with everyone here," Rikuo also smiled, the pink hue still adoring his cute face and some of the female youkai were squealing seeing how endearing he was.

_Well, it seems not only his smell, but his look as well are dangerous …—_Rihan's sweat dropped.

However then, after seeing more closely to the group of the girls, he realized that one woman was missing from there. "Huh? Where's Setsura?" he asked the other. It wasn't like her not to be home, moreover, not attending any family meeting.

Rikuo looked up at the mention of her name. He even widened his eyes.

"What's wrong, Rikuo?" Noticing, Rihan asked the boy, feeling mystified by the shock in Rikuo's expression.

"Set…sura?" Rikuo asked then… totally looking in disbelief.

"What about her?" Rihan began to feel curious. The boy seemed knowing Setsura, his Yuki Onna.

However, before Rikuo could answer that, Natou Kozo had come back bearing a roll of newspaper in his hand. "Supreme Commandeeer! This is your newspaper!" he ran to Nurarihyon and presented the roll of papers to him.

"Oh, thank you, Natou. Here, boy, catch!" Nurarihyon then passed the newspaper and Rikuo frantically caught it, opened it, and then proceeded to read it.

Rihan was even more surprised when Rikuo's face paled. Rihan looked over his shoulders to read what the boy was reading. There was nothing special and breathtaking in the news, but the boy seemed very shocked as he stared at the particular section.

_The headline?_—Rihan followed Rikuo's line of sight, but it was too 'up' for headline. Then he realized when Rikuo slipped again by reading it out loud.

"March…12th, 1950…," the boy whispered in disbelieving tone and Rihan raised his eyebrows in confusion at that. "This… this newspaper date is… wrong, right?" Rikuo then looked at Nurarihyon with nervous smile.

"Hmm? Of course not. That's today newspaper," Natou Kozo said in the old man's place, while huffing.

Rikuo visibly dropped his jaw. "EEEEEEEEEH!" and everyone was surprised when the boy shouted in a very loud voice and in a very shocked expression.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Someday, our bodies all turn into the wind<em>

…_and return to the earth..._

_But where do our hearts go?*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>EEEEEH? March 12<em>_th__, 1950!_—Rikuo didn't even realize it when he shouted very loudly.

Okay, in Rikuo's defense, he was indeed very shocked! He was! Not just the usual shocked-surprised, but shocked-_shocked!_

Rikuo's suspicion, the one he dismissed because of the improbability factor, was actually confirmed. This newspaper was the hard proof. This wasn't parallel universe or alternate universe at all. It was…

_TIME TRAVEL!_

The event that the existence had been denied by scientific research…! Rikuo couldn't believe this. It was indeed an actual time travel _happening to him_! Well, people had idea about time travel and those difficult terminologies about the theory of spaces and times. But, according to the experts, it was impossible for time to move backward. Surely, journey to the future was possible if the subject moved faster than the speed of light and particle of time itself, but moving so slow until the time walked backward…? That was impossible!

But… but science also denied the existence of youkai. No, they simply didn't understand it even though there were many literatures that recorded about its existence. Youkai was considered myth and urban legend because there was no scientific test that could proof their existence. Even though science hadn't approved, didn't mean they didn't exist.

"_Ryuujin is a god of nature, Rikuo. A center of earth energy where the fears, hopes, prayers and beliefs of every creature, youkai and human, are accumulated together becoming one deity. He can control five elements of nature, time and spaces as He likes. He's incredibly powerful, the most powerful God in Japan…."_

Rikuo remembered his grandpa's explanation about Ryuujin, the Great Dragon of Fujiyama. Ryuujin was a deity whose power was capable to control spaces and time…. Ryuujin's power had blasted Rikuo away, but instead of killing him, he was dumped to the past. Surely, his existence in the future vanished, but he was alive… in the past.

Rikuo was in the past. In Japan… more than fifty years ago… just five years after the World War II was over…!

_Then… everyone here…!_—Rikuo then turned to the surprised faces of the others around him. _Everyone here… is really the youkai I know in my time, but just fifty years younger? That means this Rihan…_—he proceeded to stare at Rihan's confused expression beside him now. _This Rihan is… really MY DAD!_

Rikuo dropped the newspaper and reached out to hug the man in front of him, shocking everyone more, even Rihan who was startled and had to balance himself so as not to fall over by Rikuo's sudden _attack_.

"Um… Ri-Rikuo?" Rihan sounded very perplexed now. Lost was his coolness as his face turned slightly pink, not that Rikuo could see him, because right now, Rikuo was too busy trying to digest the fact that this person, this very handsome and loveable person he was hugging at that moment, was really his dad. His supposed to be dead father. He hadn't had time to respond to Rihan's confusion just yet.

This was… contradicting popular belief about disaster. For Rikuo… this was blessing, a gift. Ryuujin didn't lie when he said he wanted to give Rikuo a gift. This was the gift. A chance to meet again. A chance to save his father in the future. If Rikuo told Rihan everything… if he told him everything about what would happen in the next fifty years… Rihan wouldn't have been killed by that fox. He would still be alive… he would still be alive and he would be together with Rikuo, his mom, his grandpa, and everyone else. They would live happily as a united family.

_Then the youkai Rikuo wouldn't have been born…._

Rikuo heart thud very hard once as that terrifying thought entered his mind.

That was right. If Rihan didn't die, there wouldn't be a fuss of the third inauguration. His friends wouldn't have been attacked by Gagoze… and the youkai Rikuo… wouldn't have been awoken.

_Is that the reason? Is that why he disappears and I can't contact him? Because… he hasn't been born yet? Then… what about my existence here? If I'm here… he should be here too, right? He IS me after all_—Rikuo gulped slightly as a bad feeling began to squirm from the bottom of his stomach. _What if… if I do something rash to change the future… the butterfly effect will… erase my existence completely from this world…?_

"Rikuo? Hey," Rihan shook Rikuo's shoulders which he didn't realize had been quivering for some times.

Rikuo was startled and snapped back from his horrible thought. He knew his face was sweating and pale because he felt very nauseous right then.

"You okay? Your face is so… what happened?" Rihan asked with concern in his tone and expression.

"I…" Rikuo gulped slightly as he stared at the 'particular' headline of the newspaper. "I think… I remembered… about what happened… to me…." He wasn't capable to lie yet when he was still this shock. But… but if his concern was true… if he told Rihan everything and everything in the future could change… then this wasn't just a false fear.

Rikuo would definitely disappear from this world, and that… that would be the 'parting' part, of the most magnificent yet also the most terrible gift the awful deity had for him.

"You remembered?" Rihan and Nurarihyon seemed very surprised at that revelation.

"I…!" Rikuo felt like he was about to throw up, so he quickly covered his mouth with one hand and closed his eyes, feeling really appalled and horrible. "I'm sorry… I want to…."

Rihan was very perceptive as he reacted very quickly just by looking at his face and lifted Rikuo's body while shouting "Waaaait! Not here, Rikuo!" And then he brought the very sick Rikuo to the nearest safe place to puke out his entire breakfast this morning.

They were outside now and Rikuo was heaving very badly on the grassy ground while Rihan was beside him, stroking and rubbing his back tenderly. "A-are you okay…?"

From his voice, Rikuo knew how worried Rihan was right then, but he was still too busy throwing up to respond to him or to ensure him that yeah, he was fine... or not really fine.

This… this was just too cruel. That Ryuujin… he hated human so much that he vent all his anger to Rikuo. If Rikuo was given a chance to save Rihan, and had to trade it with his own existence, he would choose Rihan a thousand times. But, it wasn't just that. What he would do from this point, could create a chain of reactions that could affect the entire future. Just stepping on an ant could create a bigger disaster ten years later. He couldn't risk that. Thousands and hundred thousands of lives… or maybe millions, were at stake with whatever he decision he made and did in this past.

So… telling Rihan the whole story was OUT of option. He had to stay hidden while trying to find a way to go back. Yet… without looking for information, how could he go back? And if he went back to the future…, _nothing_ would be there….

Even though he knew that Rihan, his beloved dad, would die… he couldn't change anything to save him…! Even if he went home, there was nothing waiting for him in the future… His future… had already ended.

Rikuo felt the tears welling up again on his eyes.

_Damn it! Damn it all!_—Rikuo wanted to shout, but he refrained himself from that by clenching his hand on the grasses and then slammed the other bare fist to the ground in anger and frustration.

"Rikuo…?" Rihan sounded very worried, probably because Rikuo's emotion was volatile now and he was so easily crying these days.

It wasn't like Rikuo at all. What the hell…! Zen would be mad at him for feeling this weak and helpless. Karasu Tengu would look at him disapprovingly if he knew Rikuo was crying.

But please… he was stranded in the past with no idea how to go back and with the dread of future disaster hanging in his consciousness. He had lost everything (his family and friends) and yet in the verge of losing it all over again (his dad) at the same time. He was confused and didn't know how to cope with everything that seemed to happen so fast and incredulously impossible.

"I lost… everything…! Everything…! And I don't know how to fix this…!" Rikuo wiped away the remnant of his heave from the corner of his mouth and then covered his face, feeling like crying again, so upset and distressed.

Rihan was silent still and let Rikuo chew over, over everything and vent off his stress some more until he decided to move and pull the boy's hands away from his face. Rikuo's vision was blurring because of the shed and unshed tears and he couldn't see Rihan's face clearly, but he was almost sure Rihan looked compassionate and sorry as well. Then his dad pulled him slowly to his direction, holding him again gently, just the way he did last night.

"I know it's not okay…" Rihan said and paused for a moment before continuing, "But I hope… as time goes by… the pain will recede… and you'll find happiness once more…." He whispered quietly, kissing the top of Rikuo's head tenderly.

Rikuo could feel Rihan's big hands on his back, his wide arms and chest and everything circling his body in warm cocoon, as if he was trying to shield him away from the harm of the world around him. Rikuo, feeling the love his dad gave him—though he wasn't sure what kind of love that was since Rihan didn't know Rikuo was his son—couldn't hold it anymore and cried hard, pouring everything out. The ice-lump of pain and confusion melted away together with his tears.

Surely, Rikuo had lost everything in the future in the hand of a deity that he couldn't even touch. But he… he still had Rihan in this unfamiliar past time. He couldn't think of the solution right now, but eventually… as long as he had this person, his dad, beside him, he could think of something, anything. Right now… he just wanted to drown himself in Rihan's embrace, for being loved and being just a thirteen year old kid only for awhile longer.

After all, if the estimated time was correct, Rikuo still had fifty years to figure this out. Unless there was something else he could do, he really couldn't do anything without information. Just one step ahead at a time. Yes, Rikuo could do that. Slowly moving on….

_Just one step at a time…._

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>And so they walk on…<em>

…_treading the lightless night…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is Rikuo-kun okay?" Kubinashi was standing outside the human boy's room, which was actually Rihan's, but no one really cared about that at this moment. Rihan got out of the room and closed the sliding door. Rikuo had fallen asleep after he was tiring himself crying his heart out.<p>

Well, Rikuo did that a lot didn't he. Since last night he also cried himself to sleep as well, in Rihan's embrace too. Couldn't blame the kid though… Rihan still hadn't known what had happened or what made Rikuo act that way, but he understood… the pain of losing someone. Judging from what Rikuo had said, Rihan knew. Moreover, Rikuo was still so young, too young to lose anything.

Rihan looked up at his attendant and sighed sadly. "He said… he lost everything…," he mumbled slowly and scratched his cheek, feeling a bit confused himself.

"What in the world happened to him?" Kubinashi looked concerned. Huh, Rikuo was indeed really easy to like. Even the fearsome Kubinashi had a special soft spot for the human kid despite only meeting him today.

"I don't know," Rihan answered slowly. "But there's something inside the newspaper that the kid read… that had him flip out and remember what had happened to him," he said while thinking deeply. "I'm going to read that newspaper. Maybe I'll know what he had read and then know what happened to him. Can you look after him while I'm gone?" he asked the long-blond-black haired youkai and Kubinashi nodded.

"Leave him to me," he said surely, looking determined.

"Thanks," Rihan smiled gratefully at him and then walked away to the direction of the recreation room again. He had explanation to tell the others about Rikuo's circumstances and he needed to warn them to stay out of the topic unless Rikuo himself brought that up if they wanted to speak to the boy later.

"So much for the first day, huh…? Maybe tomorrow he will feel better and he can smile again… and spend time together with everyone," Rihan mumbled slowly and added silently inside his head '_and together with me as well'_.

"Rihan!"

Rihan looked up and saw Kurotabo approaching him from up front. "Kuro," he called him back.

"Is Rikuo-kun okay?" The jet-black haired assassin monk seemed concerned as well. Even if he just met the boy, he seemed intrigued by him too, just like Kubinashi and Rihan and those smaller _youkais_ that followed Rikuo around in the yard this morning.

See, Rikuo's the natural type of person who could draw a lot of people to him just by looking at the boy. That was quite special in its own way, right?

"He's asleep now. Let him sleep some more. His injuries weren't kidding yesterday. If I hadn't used my _latent ability_ to heal him quickly, he would have died," Rihan said somberly.

"You said he lost his memory? Then just now…?" Kurotabo seemed catching what happened. The youkai was indeed observant like that.

"Yeah, it seemed he just remembered… and he didn't take it quite well," Rihan explained again. "Go back to the recreation room. I want to tell everyone about that boy's situation," he continued.

"Yes," Kurotabo then followed the Nidaime back to the recreation room.

It was the time for Rihan to explain why the human kid was in the house and what they would do next about that boy.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*Again, another translation of lyrics I took from Japanese Song 'Hikarinaki Yoru wo Yuke' sung by Humming Bird. It's the opening of Ayatsuri Sakon anime. Man, I love their song… XP

**1)**_**Oyaji**_: old man, dad,

**2)**_**Jii-chan**_**: **grandpa, granddad,

**A/N: **Okay… chapter 6 done. How do you think of this one? The emotional turmoil struck again! Well, how will we walk from this point?


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Revelation!

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei own Nuramago.**

**Warning: **_surprise-surprise! Be careful of the plot twist~ XP, AU, language, shounen aincest, etc…_

**A/N: **Aaaa! I want to say a lot of thing here, but then I will babble out the plot and everything else and then you don't need to read it anymore, so I'll just shut up and let you read! XDD

Oh yeah, I GOT MORE than 10 reviews for previous chapter! XDD AWESOME reviews guys! Love you all for it! A lot of things are still unanswered, but I HOPE you'll wait for it in the story, okay? Now I post faster for your reward! GO and READ and MORE REVIEWS will give you faster updates!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>_**Cover Blown! Shocking Revelation!**_

* * *

><p><em>Ah… day and night…<em>

_Ah… you and me…_

_Your back looks so close… and yet feels so far…***_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—o00<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo opened his eyes slowly. Once again, he was at that place… his inner world.<p>

The pink eternal blooming Sakura tree was right in front of him as always. The rain of Sakura petals were still dancing in the air around him, softly glowing in the dim lighting. However, Rikuo's night form… wasn't there to fill the bleak space. The tree which was usually glowing with his _youkai _sitting on top of that branch now felt so empty without his mocking figure.

Rikuo had hoped that he would be able to see him this time. After he had figured out what actually happened to him. But it seemed his fear and bad feelings were once again proven true. He couldn't communicate with Night Rikuo.

Rikuo walked approaching the tree, reaching out to touch the thing that usually was always out of reach. This time… he could actually touch it and Rikuo was surprised when he felt the tree warm.

"_Yoru*…"_ Rikuo whispered faintly, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead and onto the tree main branch, feeling helpless and hopeless. _"Please… I need you…. I don't know what to do…. I really need your presence right now… more than anything…! Please… answer me… Yoru…!"_

_Thump._

Rikuo opened his eyes as he felt the tree throb on his palm, as if it answered Rikuo's prayer. _"Yoru?"_ he looked hopefully at the tree branch above his head, but he didn't see the _youkai_ there.

Okay, Rikuo might be out of his mind right then, because he felt like he was missing his _youkai_. No, it wasn't just 'feel like', he did miss him, a lot actually despite it still barely 24 hours since he hadn't been able to see and hear him.

...Or fifty years, if his original timeline was counted.

However, Rikuo knew. He could feel that his night form was there… somewhere… or he was just waiting. Maybe he was waiting for Rikuo to wake him up in this time….

Rikuo couldn't tell anyone in this past time about who he actually was and what had happened to him, but he needed to tell someone about it, because keeping secret as big as this by himself will definitely make him feel even more stressed, or delusional about this impossible situation.

_Damn it_. As reluctant as Rikuo felt to do this, he didn't have any choice. He had no one to turn to at a time like this. He could only count on himself, right?

"_Please… help me… Yoru…!"_ Rikuo shut his eyes hard and whispered again while begging. This was his limit to be alone in unfamiliar (or actually very familiar, yet exactly different, and that made it a LOT worse because he didn't know what or how much he was allowed to say) environment. Even though he acted like a brat right now, he didn't care.

After all, he was still just a boy anyway. He believed that his night form was there and aware of his situation. He believed that his _youkai_ wanted to help him despite their disagreement sometimes. Night Rikuo was also Rikuo after all. And they have had achieved understanding to share their life together forever.

Maybe… Night Rikuo really couldn't help him this time despite wanting to. Maybe he was stranded just like Rikuo, trapped in this situation, and couldn't figure out how to communicate with Rikuo. Maybe they were separated in different time…!

There were so many possibilities, but Rikuo wasn't sure if either of them was true.

"_What should I do…? Yoru…."_ Rikuo was afraid. He just realized that he was really frightened. He was alone in this and didn't know what would happen next….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—o00<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan was back in the recreation room and now was explaining what he knew about Rikuo and his circumstances.<p>

Nurarihyon was reading the newspaper that the dark-chocolate haired kid had asked for earlier while half listening to his son's explanation. He was also wondering what made the boy flip out so suddenly like that.

"…that's why; if he doesn't bring it up himself, don't ask about his family or his origin," Rihan said with tense tone.

Nurarihyon's foolish son seemed really worried about the boy. That was another oddity. Rihan showing great interest about somebody was rare to see. Surely, Rihan played a lot and had a great sense of justice. However, he tended to create distance between himself and other people so he could think objectively about those people. His playing nature also made him difficult to feel seriously about someone. The only one who had ever made Rihan feel so much was Yamabuki Otome and his own desire to protect Nura Gumi and Edo… Tokyo. Yeah, he almost forgot, it was Tokyo now.

How fast the time flied, indeed.

Now, Nurarihyon always knew that Rihan was not easy to feel about someone romantically, but once he fell, he fell so hard it was almost impossible to make him forget. He got hurt pretty deeply when Yamabuki left. Maybe, he was even still in a cruel pain right now. Nurarihyon knew because he felt the same way when Youhime passed away. The sense of loss and loneliness were always hard to fight alone. He also knew the reason why Rihan was gone for so long after Yamabuki left. He was still looking for her.

Nurarihyon lamented for his child's grief, but he never expected Rihan to bring someone else back home. Let alone, a human child… and a boy even. There must have been something else that caused Rihan to be so interested to the boy. Or he just wanted a distraction so he could forget about Yamabuki.

However, Rihan's attention to the boy was slightly abnormal. Usually, you would want to know more about someone you were interested to, right? But for some reasons, Rihan just told everyone to stay out of the boy's personal information. He was more concerned about making the boy sad rather than knowing about him more. It was as if… Rihan had already had feelings for the boy and only wanted to make him happy.

That Rikuo brat was also strange. He seemed familiar with everything around him. He didn't even ask Nurarihyon's name when he met him. He instantly showed that 'I respect this person' kind of expression when he looked up at Nurarihyon and then casually called him 'grandpa' like they were the actual grandfather and grandson.

Nurarihyon knew that there was something wrong and fishy, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Moreover, the thought that that teenager was possibly Rihan's son was too absurd. Rihan was a player, yes… but he was totally in love and faithful to Yamabuki Otome. He wouldn't sleep around making child outside just like that while Yamabuki was always waiting for him in the house. Rihan wasn't that kind of person.

Besides, judging from his appearance, Rikuo was around fifteen, maybe less. Well, the boy had baby face and was pretty cute; his built was also slender… maybe the age based on appearance wasn't accurate, but still… Rihan couldn't have had a child outside. After all, the way Rihan looked at Rikuo… Yes, it was close to the way he looked at Yamabuki.

Nurarihyon didn't know what to say to this. He clearly didn't want to intrude in Rihan's personal life and feelings, but… if by any chance not checking the boy's background could endanger Rihan and Nura Gumi…. Well, Nurarihyon couldn't risk that, could he?

"Hey, old man."

Nurarihyon blinked as he heard Rihan's voice calling him, and saw his hand waving in front of his eyes. "Huh?" he looked up at the slightly annoyed man.

"Jeez, I ask for your opinion," Rihan almost pouted and Nurarihyon could see his son's rare cute childish side. He remembered when his kid was still a bratty youngster. He was cute back then too.

"Oh, sorry, I was too focused on my own reading, what is it again?" Nurarihyon asked then, putting the newspaper down.

Rihan visibly huffed, looking slightly exasperated. "I want to know which is better, giving Rikuo his own room or just letting the boy crash in my room," he said. "I'm perfectly fine having him in my room for the record," he added as Nurarihyon thought about the choice.

Giving the boy his own room meant he would have privacy and no one would know what he would be doing in that room, on the contrary, if he was in Rihan's, his son would be able to keep an eye to him. However, if the boy was actually a bad kind of boy that was sent to harm Rihan, it would give him the golden opportunity to do just that.

A difficult choice, but Nurarihyon still had to answer that. "Maybe you should ask the boy if he wants to be in the same room as you or not," he said.

Rihan raised his eyebrows hearing that. "Normally, you'd go for the kid getting his own room instantly, old man. What's with the open answer?" he asked, looking baffled and surprised.

Nurarihyon huffed. "We still don't know anything about that kid. Even though you said he was a good kid, his sudden appearance is still suspicious."

Rihan raised his eyebrows more, looking completely surprised. "I thought you liked Rikuo. You seemed satisfied with his manner earlier," he said as he sat more closely to Nurarihyon, so they could have a little privacy in that opened _youkai_ filled room.

"I do like him. But my personal feelings aside, it's still a possibility. Even a human boy like him can be a danger to this family if we aren't careful enough," Nurarihyon said somberly and logically.

Rihan smiled ruefully at him. "Maybe… but the fact that everyone seem intrigued and interested in him at first glance are interesting. It seems like… he fits in here."

Nurarihyon saw the nostalgic look Rihan had made, and was brutally reminded that his child was lonely once again. He wanted the boy to stay here, just the way he wanted Yamabuki to stay after he brought her to Nura Gumi.

This was not good. Rihan couldn't possibly… no, but Nurarihyon just had to make sure. "Why are you so concerned and interested to that boy, Rihan? It's unlike you at all to have mind on someone until that extent," he asked then.

Rihan was silent for a moment before he set his most genuine smile at Nurarihyon. "He smells like home," he said and Nurarihyon had to widen his eyes at that, totally surprised.

"What?" Nurarihyon was slightly confused.

"He smells really good, old man. I don't know if it's his natural fragrance, but whenever I'm close enough to him, there's this awesomely delicious scent coming out from him. At first, I was afraid that that smell will make me insane because… I've never smelt something so good before. It makes me always wants to stay beside him."

Nurarihyon didn't know what his son was talking about. A scent? From that boy?

"And whenever he smiles at me, it stirs something inside here," Rihan touched his chest, just above his heart. "I've never felt something like this to other people aside Yamabuki before…. I know, maybe it's just a projection because of my loneliness. Maybe he's a rebound because he conveniently showed up so soon just after she left. But… even though my guts tells me he's not supposed to be here, my feelings seem yearning for him to stay. I can't explain it accurately, but I feel a very strong connection with him." Rihan finished while looking afar.

Nurarihyon turned more serious. Was his son enchanted or something? He acted like a lovesick. That crept Nurarihyon a lot. "Aren't you 'enchanted' by that boy, Rihan… literally?" he said, sweat dropping.

"What? No!" Rihan snapped and looked at Nurarihyon with an annoyed expression. "I'm serious! That boy is a wonder! Ask everyone! Even Kurotabo and Kubinashi are interested in him!"

That was even more suspicious. Maybe Nurarihyon had to have a talk to that boy in private first before he decided whether the boy was using some kind of trick or not. "Fine," he said while sighing.

Rihan's expression turned bright at that. "Then he'll stay here until he says otherwise," he grinned at that decision.

_A scent, huh…? Maybe I should block his scent with something more powerful before talking to him. I didn't sniff any scent from that boy when he was here earlier, so maybe the scent activates when he's alone with someone else. That boy… he's not just a human boy. There's something… more complicated about him and I will find what it is._

"Hey, old man…" Rihan called Nurarihyon again and he looked back at him questioningly.

"What is it, my idiotic son?" he asked.

"Do you read anything strange in the newspaper?" Rihan asked, looking curious.

"No… not so far, what about it?" he raised his one of his thin eyebrows at Rihan.

"Well… it's just…. Rikuo mumbled about the date when he flipped out. So… maybe there was something wrong with it or something…." Rihan said as he took the newspaper and began to read it himself.

"The… date?" Nurarihyon then snapped as he remembered what the boy had said earlier.

"_This newspaper date… is wrong, right?"_

_Impossible…! That kid… is he…?_—Nurarihyon couldn't help widening his eyes as he realized what this was about. _It's repeating…! I almost forgot… that there's still this special duty for creatures like that kid and Rihan…._

Well… it seemed, there would be storm coming down this family then….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—o00<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Take your future into your hands and fly…<em>

_Fly away and grasp your dream…****_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—o00<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was woken up once more, but now he wasn't in his inner world anymore. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times to stare at the ceiling. The room was in orange color, the dye of dusk. He was asleep throughout the day, apparently… because of the shock.<p>

"I really wish all of this was just a dream…" Rikuo whispered quietly as he pinched on his own cheek. "Ouch," it stung.

Rikuo sighed long again before waking up to sit. He looked outside the wide opened window. The room faced the backyard where the Sakura tree stood and the _koi _pond was located. The view he was staring at from here was the same as the view he usually had been staring at from his own room, in his own time. He guessed there was something unchanging from this place whether it was fifty years ago or fifty years in the future.

Rikuo could seek comfort from that, could he? He was really lost right then. True, he had decided to move on slowly, but if he couldn't even take the first step, how could he then?

"You seem troubled, kid."

Rikuo was really surprised when he heard the voice. He turned his face aside to be greeted by the sight of his grandpa smoking an unlit pipe beside his futon. "O…Ojii-chan…" he couldn't help sighing as he saw the grandpa's face. This was also one of the things unchanging. Despite his age, Nurarihyon still looked the same as his grandpa in his time. He felt at ease when he saw him.

Nurarihyon chuckled. "You're keen to call me that, aren't you?"

Rikuo snapped and blushed. "S-sorry… I just… um…," he really didn't know what to say. There was a stretched silence when Nurarihyon was staring at him. Rikuo was slightly nervous now. His own grandpa was studying him. Maybe… maybe Nurarihyon was suspicious of his true identity. Maybe he could feel that Rikuo wasn't a person from this world.

"You said… you remembered what happened to you," Nurarihyon broke that uncomfortable silence then and Rikuo winced slightly at that.

Rikuo was an idiot for saying that out loud. Now he had to lie to him to cover it.

"Are you okay now… to talk about it?" Nurarihyon asked again and Rikuo looked down at his laps, really-really troubled.

Rikuo didn't want to lie. But if Nurarihyon knew… would it be okay for the future? No, Rikuo didn't know that, couldn't know that. He couldn't say it.

"I… I can't say…!" Rikuo clenched his fists to the blanket. He felt sweaty and gross, not just because of the humid weather and the fact that he hadn't bathed for two days, but the more he felt nervous, the more sweat came out from his body.

"Why…? Is it because it will endanger yourself?" Nurarihyon asked, narrowing his eyes.

Rikuo shook his head. "Not only me… everything else as well!" he was desperate. He could say part of the situation, as long as Nurarihyon didn't know that he was from the future, he could vaguely explain his complicated situation more. "I already lost everything from where I came from… but if I stay 'here' for much longer, it's possible that I will lose 'everything I have here' as well," he said, looking at Nurarihyon's serious eyes gravely, desperate for him to understand because he couldn't say any more clearly than this.

Nurarihyon seemed contemplating what he had said cryptically and nodded. "Okay… so you're not allowed to say what you know about your past?" he asked.

That wasn't exactly right since it wasn't his past, but his future, but since it happened before he came to 'this timeline,' it could be called that way, so he nodded. "Yeah, could be said that way."

"Do you know what actually happened to you before you came here?" Nurarihyon asked again and Rikuo nodded again.

"I was almost killed… but mishap happened, or He'd purposely done that to torture me more, and now I'm trapped 'here'. I don't know how to go back." Rikuo closed his eyes regretfully.

It seemed Nurarihyon took it wrongly as he said this, "You're not exactly human, are you?"

Rikuo looked up at Nurarihyon in surprise. His question could be interpreted to more than one, but it wouldn't prove anything even if Rikuo told him _what_ he was. After all, there was Rihan who was a _Hanyo_. It wouldn't be strange if there was something like Rikuo.

"I'm human… ¾ of my blood that is," Rikuo said slowly.

"As I thought," Nurarihyon nodded. "You're not a person from this time at all, are you?"

Rikuo widened his eyes in shock even more as he heard that. How did he…? Rikuo didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't answer that. If Nurarihyon knew… the future will…! "W-what… what are you talking about?" Rikuo tried to save his cover, but it was futile when he heard Nurarihyon snort.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rikuo. I know what this is about. You're here because of Ryuujin, aren't you?"

Rikuo dropped his jaw at that. He couldn't believe this. "How did you know?" he asked loudly, very-very surprised

"I didn't, but you just told me that," and Nurarihyon grinned at him in victory.

_Huh? Daaaaamn!_—Rikuo had to fall over as he realized that he had fallen to his grandpa's trick when he saw him smirking amusedly.

See, Rikuo was an idiot for so easily being baited up.

"Damn it, Ojii-chan…! That's a sly way to make me admit it…," Rikuo sank his face on the blanket and Nurarihyon laughed slightly at that.

"You're just like Rihan… so easily being tricked," Nurarihyon said in a chuckle and Rikuo had to sit straight up again and looked at him, puzzled.

"What does it have anything to do with Da-… err…, Rihan-san?" Rikuo asked then, slightly confused.

"Before I tell you anything about that, why don't you come clean to me, Rikuo?" Nurarihyon didn't answer him and just looked at Rikuo to tell him the truth. "Isn't it hard, keeping something so big by yourself? Tell me everything, kid. I promise our conversation will stay between us only and never leave this room," he convinced with wise look and commanding tone that Rikuo was so grateful to.

"But… the effect to the future…," Rikuo was still about that though.

"As long as we don't do anything about it, nothing will change in the future," Nurarihyon said, ensuring him.

Rikuo was surprised. It seemed Nurarihyon knew a lot more about this thing, so he would trust his instinct to trust his grandpa and nodded. "Okay…."

"So… what's that 'Stick in the mud' had done this time?" Nurarihyon asked then. Rikuo was confused for a moment of who he was referring to until he sighed long. "I'm talking about Ryuujin," he said.

"Stick-in-the-mud…?" Rikuo's sweat dropped at the way his grandpa referred to the most powerful deity in Japan. "He's the Great Dragon of Fujiyama. How could you be so disrespectful to Him and stay alive all this time?" Rikuo wondered out loud at that and Nurarihyon snorted again, looking amused.

"Yeah, He's powerful alright, but also selfish and self-centered. He's always like that no matter how long He has lived," Nurarihyon shook his head. "So… what disaster He caused this time?" he was back to the topic.

Rikuo sighed long. "Firstly, I came from year 2011, more than fifty… sixty years from right now," he began and Nurarihyon nodded in silence, probably understanding why Rikuo flipped out earlier after reading the newspaper date. "At first… I didn't know that I was blown to the past. I thought Ryuujin killed me after I tried to communicate with Him. He was causing a very big earthquake and tsunami and I just wanted to stop Him because my family and friends were in danger of getting swallowed by the sea water. I don't know the detail because He blasted me away, but the entire Tohoku… would be wiped clean if I didn't do something. When I came to, I was already here… in Rihan-san's room, in his embrace…."

Rikuo's face heated a little when he remembered that embarrassing experience. He shook his head to clear his mind before continuing. "I have no idea how I was blown here. I was supposed to be dead. Maybe Ryuujin made mistake, or probably He was trying to teach me a lesson for being arrogant enough to talk to a deity like Him," he sighed weakly at that.

"Hn… trust me, His reason is more childish than that," Nurarihyon said, gaining Rikuo's attention to him.

"Why do you say that?" Rikuo looked at his grandpa curiously.

"It's not the first time, you know… that He sent someone from a different time to another timeline," Nurarihyon said.

"W-what…?" Rikuo widened his eyes again a he heard that, very surprised. "Not… the first time? What do you-… what's that supposed to mean?" he was really curious of this. This wasn't the first time? Then… was his grandpa also…?

"I met a time-traveler once before you," Nurarihyon said surely.

Oh, it wasn't Nurarihyon then. "Who?" He asked frantically, trying to gain information as much as possible. This was good. It was a clue. This was where he would take his first step to move on.

"Rihan," Nurarihyon smirked.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes in the third time in past half an hour. "Eeeeeh!" he was totally shocked, unprepared for that answer. "Rihan-san is…?"

"Not 'this time' Rihan," Nurarihyon said, explaining. "It's the future him from year 1959," he said.

"From the future…!" Rikuo was awed. His dad also experienced time-travel! And it happened ten… nine years from now. "But… why did he…? I meant, why will he…?"

Ergh, Rikuo was confused of how to use the tense in his words since it already happened in Nurarihyon point of view, but hadn't from his.

"It's Ryuujin's fault. Like you, Rihan tried to talk some sense into that deity's brain if He has any at all. It's another disaster that happened in that year," Nurarihyon said.

"Another disaster… in the year of 1959… Ah!" Rikuo then remembered that he had read about that in social study in his class lesson. "I know! It was Typhoon Vera** that happened in September 26th, 1959!"

"Yeah that. Though, at that time Rihan hadn't known the name yet. So… it's called Typhoon Vera, huh…." Nurarihyon said while nodding. "He was blasted away by Ryuujin as well to the time before I even met my wife," he then chuckled lightly, "-and he was freaking out so much at first, more than you are right now, before I met him and he told me everything, except the part that he was supposed to be my kid," he continued, explaining more.

"Hee? I can't imagine Rihan-san's freaking out expression…." Rikuo almost chuckled at the mind picture that he had unconsciously created.

"Right? It's unbelievable seeing the present Rihan. He always appears cool and collected, but in the future… he will be able to express his feelings more. Maybe… it's because he met you in this time, huh?" Nurarihyon said while looking at Rikuo's eyes tenderly.

"Eh…?" Rikuo was confused by that look. It was as if Nurarihyon had expected something from him. "What… what do you mean by that…?"

"As I said, at that time… I didn't know that Rihan would become my kid," Nurarihyon said with a faraway look. "Before I met that kid, I didn't have the slightest desire to protect anything aside my family… But he… Rihan changed my point of view about human," Nurarihyon then looked at Rikuo again. "I did what I did… to create a place for someone like Rihan. The mix… between _youkai_ and human," he continued.

"Ojii-chan…," Rikuo looked at Nurarihyon tenderly, poignantly.

"Though the reason why he was blasted to the past didn't have anything to do with me. He was sent to the past to look for _Kirin_ (1)." Nurarihyon continued.

"_Kirin_… A giraffe?" Rikuo tilted his head aside, confused.

"No, not that _Kirin _(2)," Nurarihyon's sweat dropped. "_Kirin_… the judgment messenger of Gods," he explained.

"Ah… _that Kirin_…" Rikuo nodded, understanding before he frowned at that. "Err… Why did Rihan-san have to look for a Kirin in the past?" he was baffled now.

"Well, like I said, it's because Ryuujin is childish like that. It seemed in Rihan's time, the Kirin that was very close to Ryuujin was killed in some kind if accident caused by humans. Ryuujin was angry and you know what He does when He's angry. He destroys everything to vent off His own wrath," he huffed in annoyance.

"What's that? Then it has nothing to do with setting boundaries between human and God at all!" Rikuo shouted in disbelief. How could He? That was very self-centered of a God like Him! What the hell!

"Ryuujin is… a very powerful deity… that's why many creatures fear Him. But on the other side… there are only a few that can get close to Him. For Him being that powerful… it means He will always be alone, watching humans and other creatures from His throne," Nurarihyon said slowly.

Rikuo looked up at his grandpa in surprise at that.

"He loves those who can get close to Him very dearly, so dearly that it sets His temper on ablaze whenever He witnesses His beloved ones getting hurt or killed. He will not stop destroying everything in His path before He's satisfied…. You said the Typhoon still happened in the 1959. Did it mean Nagoya and Tokyo were destroyed totally?" he asked again after that.

"Well… Nagoya was totaled… but Tokyo was… fine…."

_Huh?—_Rikuo was silent for awhile after answering, mulling over what Nurarihyon had said and his question.

Ryuujin's anger was really personal after all. But Rikuo could partially understand His feelings after Nurarihyon's explanation. It must have been very lonely for always being alone while watching other creatures worshiping Him. That was why He was so angry and hateful towards humans… wait, Ryuujin said something before He babbled about setting boundaries and getting sick of what humans had done generally.

"_Soiling my sacred ground, defiling my innocent nature… kidnapping… beloved one…."_

Rikuo widened his eyes _again_ as he remembered His rant. _It's about that? Someone kidnapped His beloved one? Who…?_—he snapped out of his reverie, very surprised at himself for being able to make the connection.

"I know what happened!" Rikuo shouted, surprising Nurarihyon. "Someone… or some ones have kidnapped one of Ryuujin's beloved ones! That's why He's very angry!" he added very surely. "Just like Rihan-san… I must have been sent to the past to fix that!"

Rikuo then looked at Nurarihyon very certainly about his thought, and then grabbed both of Nurarihyon's hands, surprising the grandpa until he dropped his pipe on the _tatami_. "Jii-chan, you said in Typhoon Vera that happened to Rihan-san in 1959, Tokyo and Nagoya were destroyed, right? But from what I know, Typhoon Vera only went totally crazy in Nagoya and area around it through Ise Bay. Rihan-san had changed something and he saved thousands of people's lives! That means I still have a chance to do something to change what happened in my time too! In my time earthquake and Tsunami, the entire Tohoku and every town near the sea were wiped out, if I know how to calm Ryuujin's anger, somehow… by looking for what or who has been kidnapped by those humans, maybe I can save my family and friends!"

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*I'm so so so sorry about this inconsistency. The last time, I used 'night me' for Rikuo to call his night form, it sounds very-very awkward to call someone with 'night me'. No matter how many times I try, it still sounds totally RIDICULOUS. That's why I changed it into 'Yoru'. It sounds so much better. By the way 'yoru' means 'night' if you haven't known yet.

**Typhoon Vera (Isewan Typhoon; 1959) really happens in Japan. I just throw some connection to it in this story, _te-hee_.

*** Some lyrics translation from Rikuo's character song "Hitotsu no Kodou" sung by Jun Fukuyama of course XP

**** This one is the lyrics translation from a Japanese song called 'Falco' (I don't know who sings it), this is the opening song of the anime 'The Law of Ueki'.

**1)**_**Kirin**_**: **a Japanese mythical creature that's said to be the judgment messenger of the gods. It's a kind of deity who works straightly for Gods by giving their judgment to human through direct punishment. It is said that whoever sees Kirin when he/she's doing something bad will be killed the next day as a punishment no matter what the reason is. He's ferocious and unforgiving and the moment He decides that that human is guilty, there's nothing able to change His mind (form Jigoku Sensei Nube's mythical creature Dictionary).

**2)**_**Kirin**_**: **giraffe (the kanji is different, but it reads the same, probably).

**A/N: **Oh damn… more cliffhanger… I know this is EVIL but waaah! I can't help it! It's getting too much exciting! XDDD. what will happen now, I wonder~? *sighs*


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: As always, Nuramago is NOT mine and never will be… T_T**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest, a little bit of oOC-ness… language, ah, and a little bit fan-service at the end (nothing much, I swear. It's just an important part and that's all for character development)_

**A/N: **Aaah! I'm so happy with how fast all of you read and review this! Like I said, more reviews, faster updates, no? Here you go! Chapter 8! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>_**Getting Closer**_

* * *

><p><em>Hugging a great dream…<em>

_You will look up again into the distance…_

…_wider, wider than this sky…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"…Maybe I can save my family and friends!"<p>

Rikuo's face brightened so much more and he looked totally excited at that prospect and Nurarihyon couldn't help tightening the hold of Rikuo's hands with his own. He hadn't yet fully grasped the boy's situation, but it seemed he had made connection through the story Nurarihyon had told him.

"This is awesome! I still have a hope to come back and save them all!" Rikuo looked very happy at that and Nurarihyon was glad that he shared the information he had sworn to keep to himself about that time-traveler Rihan.

Anyway, just like Nurarihyon had expected. This boy, Rikuo, was also a mix breed, like Rihan. That explained 'the scent' Rihan had smelled on that boy. Nurarihyon had never told Rihan this because it would be a hassle, but Rihan himself had the 'alluring' scent of the mixed blood. However, this particular scent only reacted to another mix blood. It was his nature and instinct to like this boy unconsciously because they were almost the same.

_Crap. How should I explain this to my idiotic son?_—Nurarihyon was in dilemma now. _Moreover, this kid…._

Now Nurarihyon was looking closely to Rikuo. Looked at every aspect, this kid was human. There was no trace of youkai in him. He looked totally normal as human. He also smelled exactly like human. Even though he had a quarter of youkai blood, it didn't appear that way if you didn't squint hard enough.

There was also the possibility that this kid was Rihan's son. Oh, this was very complicated.

"Hey, Rikuo," Nurarihyon had to ask then, because Rihan had already shown the sign that he was really interested to this boy… and not in the family kind of way. Would that be very bad if Rikuo was Rihan's future son?

"What is it, Jii-chan?" Rikuo looked at Nurarihyon with glinting clear eyes, full of spirit.

"I'm wondering… if you're actually a part of Nura Gumi in your time," Nurarihyon said and he noticed that Rikuo flinch slightly. It seemed his guess was correct. "So I'm right," he chuckled slightly at the boy's reaction while Rikuo was looking at him with troubled expression. "Then… it's also possible that you're my grandson, huh?"

Nurarihyon couldn't really read the boy's expression now. He was silent, averting his gaze from him, and he seemed thinking about something difficult, like measuring the pro and con if he should answer Nurarihyon's question or not. Okay, truthfully Nurarihyon had strong suspicion that this kid was Rihan's child, but there was always another possibility after all.

Moreover, unlike Rihan and Nurarihyon who had a lot of similarities in appearance, this kid didn't resemble Rihan one bit. Dark chocolate hair and dark chocolate eyes… even the human Rihan didn't resemble this kid.

"Ojii-chan," Rikuo called Nurarihyon then and the grandpa had to look at him inquiringly as he smiled apologetically. "Do you think a human like me can be your grandson?" he asked back rhetorically because he didn't give Nurarihyon a chance to answer back. "Yeah... even the human friends in my time called you Ojii-chan," he continued.

"Oh…" Nurarihyon nodded. The kid was using question for answering question. He tried to make Nurarihyon draw his own conclusion, apparently. "So… you're just a regular member of Nura Gumi?" he asked again, feeling slightly disappointed that this kid could be _not_ his grandson at all.

Huh? Why was Nurarihyon disappointed? If he wanted to have a grandson, he should be more like youkai rather than human, right? And the kid referred himself more as human rather than youkai. Maybe he chose to be human after all.

"Ojii-chan… I can tell you the situation I'm in because you claimed to have ever witnessed another time-traveler and you probably can help me prevent future disaster, but telling you the secret of future is not my place to do. It's forbidden to do that. If I tell you more than this..., I don't know what will happen to the flow of nature which can turn to the worse in this and future time," Rikuo explained with very regretful expression and tone. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more than this," he continued.

Ah… even his words and excuses were the same as Rihan back then. The condition the time-traveler had to bear was quite heavy. He couldn't break the secret of future to the past residents because it could affect the flow of nature in the future time. This kid was still a kid, but he could understand that responsibility and held himself back not to tell more even though it was so clear that he really wanted to.

Rihan was right. Rikuo was a good kid. A responsible one… and he tried to save his family and friends in the future….

Huh? Wait a second. If Rikuo was a member of Nura Gumi, then his family was… Nura Gumi, right? Oh, now it wasn't the time to pry about Rikuo's life in the future. Nurarihyon couldn't just sit and watch the show while the boy was struggling to look for a way to go back to his own timeline!

Rikuo's family was Nurarihyon's family in the future as well, and they were in danger because of that Ryuujin!

"Understood; then as I promised before, this will stay between us only," Nurarihyon nodded again in understanding.

"Thank you, Ojii-chan," Rikuo smiled again with grateful expression now. "I will never forget your kindness for the rest of my life…." He closed his eyes and then, with serene expression he loosened his hold on Nurarihyon's hands before he released it completely.

Nurarihyon smiled tenderly at the boy. Even without the scent, this boy really had that mysterious power to worm into other people's heart. Nurarihyon could understand slightly now, that Rihan's interest in this boy wasn't caused by the mixed blood fragrance only. Though, _it_ was indeed amplifying the 'lovable' feeling ten times in Rihan's point of view. Rikuo had to be careful around Rihan then….

Nurarihyon was still a bit worried about the last part of his thought, but he trusted his son enough not to attack a little kid. Otherwise, Rihan would become a criminal even in human's perspective.

And just that, like a cue, the door of Rihan's room was opened so suddenly, revealing the freshly bathed Rihan who was blinking at the, _probably_, unexpected view inside his room.

Nurarihyon and Rikuo turned to him, one in boredom and one in a surprised look.

_Great, now I have to explain to my son why I'm here…._

"Rihan-san, good evening," Rikuo hurriedly reacted then, after recovering from his surprise, saving Nurarihyon from having to be the one who broke the brief silence that had just befallen the room after Rihan met his gaze with his face screaming 'why are you here?'

"Good evening, Rikuo," Rihan smiled at Rikuo with his cool fond expression and Nurarihyon had to hold back not to snort. His son was really a show off. He shook his head in exasperation.

"Old man," now Rihan greeted Nurarihyon with a smile too, but considerably faker and colder, "May I speak to you for a moment?" and he seemed trying his best not to create a commotion inside the room or in front of the kid.

"Sure, son," Nurarihyon said while smirking amusedly at Rihan before he turned to the boy on the futon once again. "Rikuo, thank you for telling me all of that," he said while reaching out to stroke Rikuo's soft hair. It felt nice to the touch. He could get used to that. "Rest well… and don't give up." He added the last part as an afterthought, because it needed to appear like Rikuo had just told him his worry rather than his situation.

Rihan would pry Nurarihyon for information later, so he had to create a cover for the boy. Then he would discuss it with Rikuo behind everyone's back so the boy could use it as well for his advantage, especially if Rikuo had to look for information about Ryuujin and His beloved one. He could use some help from Rihan and the other members of Nura Gumi.

"Rikuo, just stay there and rest, okay? I'll ask Kejorou to bring something for you to eat," Rihan said again in a friendly smile, and waved as he and Nurarihyon got out of the room.

"Thank you," Rikuo said with a soft smile as well before Rihan closed the door.

A second later, Rihan had kneeled in front of Nurarihyon, held his both hands with fire in his eyes boring into his reluctant ones. "Old man…!"

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you," Nurarihyon sighed in defeat. He really didn't have to be convinced twice. As much as his son wanted to protect the boy's feeling, he was dying to know more about Rikuo as well. "Not here though," he conditioned and Rihan nodded eagerly before they walked to Nurarihyon's private chamber to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>A short time after Nurarihyon and Rihan got out of the door, Rikuo sighed long in relief. He was glad that Nurarihyon figured his situation out. He was shocked though, that Rihan would also experience this time travelling in 1959 later. But the surprise was short-lived since he also experienced it now.<p>

Though, Rikuo couldn't help wondering if this was one of the 'curses' Nura Gumi had to bear in this world. He sighed again weakly, but now in defeat at that depressing thought.

However, he perked up again instantly because now, at least Rikuo had a clue how to move on. He had chance to fix what happened in the future. Of course, he had to be careful not to blow his identity more than he already had. But his grandpa understood his situation and was willing to help. Nurarihyon was indeed the best grandpa in the world.

Rikuo smiled fondly as he thought about that. Even though he couldn't really change what would happen to his dad… if he used 'this time' as best as he could, he had a golden opportunity to know Rihan better. He could spend more time with him and share experience together. Even though it wasn't as a father and a son, he could still live with Rihan, seeing how his father lived his life while Rikuo was trying to find more information about Ryuujin and His beloved one.

Yosh! Rikuo felt optimistic now. He was still a little bit insecure because he couldn't communicate with his youkai, but eventually… eventually, Night Rikuo would wake up again and respond to him. Rikuo had to believe that… believe in himself.

"Excuse me, Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo was brought back from his train of thought when there was a knock on the sliding door and a woman's voice was heard behind it. He turned to the door direction just in time when the door was opened, revealing Kejorou with a tray of food beside her.

"Kejo…rou…." Rikuo sighed as he saw the sexy beautiful long wavy haired brunet.

Kejorou looked up at him with a surprise look. "I'm flattered that you know my name, Rihan-sama's guest," she smiled with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Eh?" Rikuo blushed cutely at that, feeling nervous, sweat dropping as well. He had just slipped again. Why was he so clumsy? "Um… Rihan-san said… that Kejorou-san would bring me something to eat, so… sorry for being too casual in calling your name…." he looked down at his laps shyly.

Rikuo couldn't act like a young master anymore in this house, in this time. Those youkai hadn't served him yet. He had to help them sometimes too, so he could befriend all of them again, quickly. That way they would help him if he really needed their help.

"That's okay, Rikuo-sama. You are cute, so I'm happy that you feel close to me," Kejorou said with a seductive smile.

Rikuo's sweat dropped again. If he remembered right…, Kejorou was a kind of youkai who would stick to the person she loved for the rest of his life and even after he was dead, she wouldn't let go of his soul, it would be hers in the end as well. He had to be careful not to be the subject of that persistent possessive love.

Anyway, Rikuo had heard that Kubinashi was 'that soul' right? He had to distract her with Kubinashi.

_I'm sorry, Kubinashi. Your life will not be wasted away. After all, Kejorou is pretty, so you must like her too, right?_—Rikuo thought quickly before he smiled widely at Kejorou.

"Kejorou-san is so nice! Just like Kubinashi!" Rikuo said happily. "Rihan-san said you're so beautiful too! A lot of people must like Kejorou-san!" and he added convincingly, but never once he said it was his own personal opinion.

And just like Rikuo thought, Kejorou got distracted and fell for it. "Aww, no way! Rihan-sama is so playful! But Kubinashi is indeed nice. I love him best," she said with happy tone and blushing face.

Rikuo sighed slightly at that, relieved that she had shown her affection to other people. "Kubinashi must like Kejorou-san best too," Rikuo added again willingly.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama, don't call me with that _–san_ thing. It sounds so distant. I want to be Rikuo-sama's friend," Kejorou said friendlily.

"Then, don't call me with _–sama_ as well, because I want to be Kejorou's friend too," Rikuo grinned joyfully and the green eyed beauty looked slightly surprised.

"Oh my… this is the first time," Kejorou said with dazed look.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked up, wondering what had just happened.

"It's the first time… a human wants to be my friend," she continued with a soft genuinely happy smile.

Rikuo widened his eyes as well before he softened his gaze and smiled softly as well. "What are you saying, Kejorou? Of course many people will be happy to be your friend," he said honestly and it seemed he had set a very cute expression because Kejorou squealed and hugged him immediately in enthusiasm.

"Then, I'll call you Rikuo-kun!" she said excitedly.

"A-ahahaha," Rikuo laughed nervously at that. "Hey… Kejorou… it's hard to breathe this way," he said slowly and Kejorou hurriedly released him in surprise.

"Ah, sorry, Rikuo-kun," she said a little bit in a panicky.

Rikuo just chuckled amusedly at that. "It's fine," he said before his stomach rumbled for the second time that day in front of another person, very loudly even, making him blush in embarrassment. "Ah… sorry…."

_Aww! Damn my stomach worm!_—Rikuo thought, his face must have been very red because he felt the heat on his face and he also heard Kejorou giggle, completely laughing at him.

"Then I'll let you eat then. Call me anytime if you need me, Rikuo-kun," Kejorou said as she bowed slightly before she withdrew herself from the room.

But before she disappeared behind the door, Rikuo called her again. "Wait, Kejourou." The brunet looked back at him questioningly. "Um… I haven't bathed in two days. I'd like to have a bath if it's possible, but I don't have any clothes here, so… where's my old clothes? The one I wore when Rihan-san brought me here?" he asked then.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun. Those strange clothes were too damaged. The rips and tatters couldn't be fixed so… Rihan-sama said we could throw them away," she said apologetically.

_Ah, crap! There's something in the pocket too!_—Rikuo was troubled. There were some tickets and cash that he probably could use. But the most important thing was the key of his house.

Rikuo brought a spare key from his own time. If someone found that key… he had to explain why he had that because he believed, the key hadn't been changed no matter what time they lived. That key could open this house door.

But, Rikuo also couldn't lose that key as well since it was the only thing that connected him to his own timeline directly.

"Um… before you threw them away, did you find something in the pockets?" Rikuo encouraged himself to ask then, even though he was slightly worried.

"Yes. Some cash, some weird looking papers and a key," her expression brightened at that.

"Ah, that key…! Would you please give back the key? It's… important," Rikuo said hopefully. He didn't really care about the cash and the ticket as long as he could have the key back. And he prayed that she wouldn't ask too many questions about it.

Kejorou was silent for a moment before she smiled understandingly. "Of course, Rikuo-kun, I'll put the key and the other things on the new yukata I'll bring for your change when you're bathing."

And she didn't say anything else. "Thank you," Rikuo was really grateful.

"You're welcome. Now, excuse me," Kejorou said before he stepped outside and then closed the sliding door, leaving Rikyo alone in the room so he could eat and continue his rest.

Rikuo was smiling happily, feeling very blessed that those _youkais_ from his… _Rihan's_ Nura Gumi, were really nice and understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nobody knows who I really am<em>

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan couldn't believe what he had heard from his old man.<p>

"A… a human sacrifice?" the long flowing haired Hanyo asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah, he was a possession of Ryuujin once," Nurarihyon said while smoking his pipe, his expression grave and serious.

"A sacrifice for the most powerful deity in Japan…! Does that mean Rikuo has some sort of power?" Rihan asked again, still in disbelief of what Nurarihyon had told him.

"Indeed. It's not apparent, but he does have some special ability," Nurarihyon nodded surely.

Rihan was silent for a moment, trying to digest the information before he said "But, old man… I thought the practice of human sacrifice has already been forbidden by the human's law!" protesting hard. "He's just a kid! What the hell!" he really couldn't believe this! How could people use a kid as nice and as cute as Rikuo for human sacrifice, special power or not? Were those human evil demons or what?

"True, but those human laws seem not working for those people living in the traditional hidden villages that still exist at the foot of Fujiyama. They worship Ryuujin so much they don't care about the changing law and system," Nurarihyon explained.

"How dare they…!" Rihan was very angry at this. They were mocking the entire system Japan had built with the sacrifices of many-many other lives through war, damn it!

However, before Rihan could rant even more, Nurarihyon spoke again, "Rikuo said his family gave him up to be the sacrifice."

Rihan widened his eyes even more hearing that, "WHAT?" and he was shocked to his bone.

_Rikuo's own family…?_—Rihan really couldn't make sense of that information.

"_I lost everything…! Everything…!"_

Now Rihan understood why the kid was so… so broken and hopeless. Losing everything in betrayal of his family…! Rihan couldn't imagine how hurt Rikuo was then.

"What should I do… old man? I want to help him get better, but I have never lost as much as he has…." Rihan looked down to the floor, feeling ashamed. He didn't have the confidence anymore to understand the boy's pain. Rikuo lost a lot more than Rihan did and he, the adult, was still moping about Yamabuki's disappearance while Rikuo, the kid, was trying his best to deal with that awful disaster. Well, it was disaster… for Rikuo's life at least.

Nurarihyon smiled ruefully at Rihan, but the _Nidaime_ couldn't really see that because he was still looking at the _tatami_ under his feet. "I think you feeling that way have helped him enough. He's still trying to deal with what happened to him, so talking about this is still very hard for him. Don't make him talk about it unnecessarily. And then…he probably will look for information about Ryuujin later on. Don't ask why and just help him, can you do that?" the old man then said slowly, carefully to Rihan who was still thinking how he could help Rikuo.

"Why does he want to look for information about Ryuujin? No, no; firstly, why was he injured in the first place? That kind of wound couldn't possibly man-made… okay, it could be man-made since there was that atomic bomb in Nagasaki and Kyushu, but still…!" Rihan hadn't really answered Nurarihyon's question as he mulled over what could have happened to Rikuo that he was injured that badly.

"Who knows? Maybe Ryuujin rejected him," Nurarihyon speculated.

"What? That's IMPOSSIBLE! Who in their right mind could resist having that very adorable kid as a sacrifice? Does Ryuujin _have brain_ at all?" Rihan put his hands on his waist, protesting hard. It was very unacceptable. Rejecting Rikuo? That Ryuujin must have lost His mind if he did.

Nurarihyon's sweat dropped seeing him. "If Ryuujin had accepted the sacrifice, Rikuo would have been dead and belonged with him, you know?" he deadpanned as well.

Rihan fell over now, having just realized that. "Damn, you're right, old man…! Thank GOD Ryuujin rejected Rikuo then…" he said while sighing in relief, feeling nervous so suddenly. "So… Rikuo probably wants to know why he was rejected by Ryuujin, huh?" he was pained at that thought. "He should just forget and live his life here…."

Nurarihyon visibly narrowed his eyes at Rihan and the Nidaime of Nura Gumi was surprised seeing his expression. "It was all he had left," the old man said tensely. "He was given the responsibility to make Ryuujin happy and that deity rejected him. It was his duty to protect that village and he failed to do that. How do you think he feels?"

Rihan was startled as he heard that. "Old man…!" Nurarihyon looked angry. It was the first time he saw him with that grim and very severe expression.

"If it were you, you would have wanted to know why, right?" Now Nurarihyon softened his expression again and looked at Rihan deeply, seemingly asking him to understand.

Rihan was silent for awhile, thinking what he had said and he was right. Rihan would have wanted to know why. He nodded then, understanding. "Understood." He said surely. "I won't ask unnecessary things until Rikuo himself wants to talk about it."

Nurarihyon smiled in relieved look at Rihan's decision before his face twisted slightly and he said "For the time being, you may want to stay beside him so _he_ won't get lonely." He grinned now and looked at Rihan's eyes mischievously and knowingly, seemingly saying '_or you for that matter_'.

Rihan's cheeks heated slightly at that. "W-what's with that look? Of course I will accompany him," he said while averting his gaze from his old man, feeling slightly embarrassed. Nurarihyon laughed at that slightly in amused look.

Damn, his old man was too perceptive about something like this. If it was possible, Rihan's cheeks would be heating even more.

Okay, maybe Rihan's motive wasn't exactly pure to make Rikuo smile again happily, and it might have something to do with Rihan himself who wanted to stay beside the boy, but he was honest when he said he wanted to help Rikuo get better. He had a feeling that Rihan himself would be very happy if he could see Rikuo smile again happily at him.

Rihan didn't realize it when he was smiling tenderly, remembering Rikuo's soft happy smile when they met for the first time and some other times this morning. Such beautiful smile should stay permanent in that boy's expression. Rihan wanted to make that happen. He really did.

"Stop that face, Rihan," Nurarihyon's voice and deadpanned expression jerked Rihan out from his thought again. "It's creepy seeing you smile like that without reason," he continued and Rihan was officially offended.

"How rude!" Rihan complained, totally annoyed. "Fine, you don't have to see it because I'm outa here," he huffed slightly as he stomped out, leaving the laughing Nurarihyon in his old man room while grumbling in exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo had finished his eating and now he was on his way to the <em>oofuro<em> (1) to have that bath. Kejorou had also given him the new yukata to change, along with returning his key and cash and tickets. He had changed the yukata and folded the dirty one nicely on top of his folded futon as well and left the tickets on top of them while he brought the cash and the key with him.

Rikuo met some youkai on his way and he asked the direction of the big bath for appearance even though he already knew where it was.

"It's down hall to the left," Kurotabo said with a friendly smile and gesture.

"Thank you, Kurotabo-san," Rikuo didn't forget to add the distant suffix. At first, Kurotabo seemed surprised, probably because Rikuo knew his name. But, Kurotabo was a popular youkai among children, so it seemed he didn't think much about it.

"You don't have to add –san in my name. It sounds strange," Kurotabo said with a rueful smile.

Ah, so that was the problem. "Okay, then. Thank you, Kurotabo," now Rikuo had absolutely no problem calling the handsome dark haired monk assassin youkai the way he used to. He smiled cheerily at Kurotabo and the youkai smiled back at him.

"Thank god," he said, looking relieved.

"Huh?" Rikuo was slightly confused by Kuro's sign of gratitude.

"You look better than you were this morning," Kurotabo said with a gentle smile and expression. Despite being youkai, he could be that soft as well, just like Kubinashi and Kejorou.

Rikuo was happy to know that. "Kurotabo… you're always so gentle with children, huh?" he grinned.

Kurotabo visibly blushed at that. "Eh, err… um, you can say that…." And he looked nervous as well. How sweet. "It's because… children gave birth to me," he said with fond look. "I wouldn't have been born… if it hadn't been for their beliefs…."

Rikuo was amazed of how paternal Kurotabo looked at that moment. Even the Kurotabo Rikuo knew in his time had never looked like that.

"Oh my," and it seemed Kurotabo had just realized what he had done. "I'm sorry for telling you something strange," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, don't be," Rikuo said quickly. "I want to… I want to know more about you and the other youkai in this house," he continued excitedly. It was also Rikuo's opportunity to know those youkai better from a stranger's perspective and not as a young master. That way he could have known their true nature and feelings better too. "I want to be friends with all of you," he expressed his desire to be close with them more freely too.

Kurotabo was staring at him in amused look then and Rikuo blushed slightly when he realized that he had said something so blatantly embarrassing. "Ah… so-sorry for being too forward," he said while fidgeting shyly.

Kurotabo chuckled at that and he reached to ruffle Rikuo's hair gently. "Rikuo-kun is very cute," he said fondly and Rikuo smiled happily at that.

Although he'd rather be called cool and handsome than cute, it was clear that his built and face didn't support his desire. So, Rikuo took what he could get. "Thank you," he said appreciatively. "Ah, I have to go bathing now. Not bathing for two days is kinda gross," he chuckled humorously at his own joke and Kurotabo laughed at that. "Excuse me," he said and Kurotabo waved at him as they parted.

Rikuo was happy that he could get to know about the others this way. It was indeed almost the same, but Rikuo could feel that. Slowly, he believed that he could be closer to those youkai, more than he could when he was a young master. Because there was no 'wall' of master and servant in their relationship now, he wouldn't consider them as attendant and they wouldn't consider him as master. He would know what they thought about Rikuo more honestly as well.

This was totally a great idea!

Rikuo was humming when he got inside the _oofuro_ and then clenched his fists in total spirit after he closed the door. He would definitely be a closer friend to the others!

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I want you to know who I really am<em>

_I never thought I would feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along,_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan came back to his room and was totally shocked when he found it empty. He widened his eyes as he found the folded futon and yukata… and there was some kind of papers on top of the clothes.<p>

A sudden memory of a letter and a stem of Yamabuki rose on top of his working desk entered Rihan's mind and the dread of that time came back to him like a stab in the chest. His face was paling and there was that irrational fear surfacing from the bottom of his heart.

"…_Rikuo probably wants to know why Ryuujin rejected him, huh?"_

_No…._

Rihan turned around quickly and ran to the yard, looking around, trying to find Rikuo's figure in the darkened place.

"…_It was his duty to protect that village and he failed to do that. How do you think he feels?"_

_No…!_

"Rikuo!" Rihan called his name, no he was shouting his name with fear evident in his voice and tone and gesture. "Rikuo!"

"_If it were you, you would want to know why, right?"_

_No!_

"Rikuo, where are you? Answer me!" Rihan began to feel very-very worried that Rikuo had left just like that. Just like Yamabuki had left him…. And Rihan didn't really care if his subordinates were running and scampering to his direction because of the commotion he had created.

"Rihan, what happened?" Kubinashi was the first to approach him.

Rihan didn't exactly look at his attendant when he said "Rikuo… he's not in his room. Where is he?"

"Eh?" Kubinashi looked surprised and he seemed noticing the fear in Rihan's gesture because he quickly reached and grabbed Rihan's shoulders. "Calm down, Rihan. Rikuo is fine," he said, reassuring.

Rihan instantly looked up at him as he heard it. "Where is he?"

"Kejorou said he's in the bath-…" But before Kubinashi could finish his sentence, Rihan had taken off so suddenly and so fast, surprising the blond-black haired youkai with the mad dash, "…-room. Whoa, that was… too fast! Rihan, wait!" and he ran after his master after that.

Rihan was running as fast as he could to the _oofuro_. He just had to make sure with his own eyes that Rikuo was indeed still in the house. He didn't know why he felt like this. After all, Rikuo had just come to his house. Despite what Nurarihyon had already told him about the boy, Rihan had just met him yesterday. There was no reason for him to feel this… this fear of the boy might take off and leave alone… by himself.

There was just no reason… but Rihan couldn't help feeling insecure!

Rihan had arrived in front of the door of the big bathroom and without delay; he slid the sliding door open, visibly surprising whoever was in the wooden locker room.

The occupant of the slightly dimmed room turned to his direction immediately and Rihan was greeted with the sight of half naked Rikuo. From the wet hair and some drops of water that were dripping from his body, the boy had just finished his bath.

"R-Rihan…san?" Rikuo looked at Rihan with widened eyes, looking really surprised and slightly confused.

Rihan was still panting and he drank in the sight of the dripping wet Rikuo with a relief that was slowly filling his chest. He took a deep breath vaguely inhaling that sweet aromatic scent again before releasing it slowly as he walked, approaching the boy who had decency enough to cover the front part of his body with the yukata on his hands.

Rihan hadn't answered the chocolate haired boy yet when he dazedly stopped in front of him and then, without warning whatsoever he reached out, grabbed the shorter boy's shoulder before pulling him into his embrace.

"Eh?" Rikuo winced in shock. "R-Rihan-san?" and he sounded baffled and totally perplexed as well. But right then, Rihan didn't really care, because he was just so relieved.

Rihan was relieved… that Rikuo was still there. "Thank god…," he whispered while sighing, closing his eyes poignantly. "Thank god…." He couldn't help repeating his words as well for he was indeed really-really grateful of God at that time.

Rihan tightened his hold on the boy, keeping his eyes closed and Rikuo seemed not knowing what to do….

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional notes:<strong>

*Part of lyrics translation from a Japanese Song called 'Boy's Heart' (don't know who sing it), from the ending song of 'Tetsuwan Atom' (Astroboy) anime.

**Taken directly from the lyric of 'Life is Like a Boat', the first ending song of Bleach, sung by Rie Fu.

**1)**_**Oofuro**_**: **big bath, a large spacious bathroom which is usually used together by the residents of the house.

**A/N: **Hiyaaah, that was… intense. The last part with Rihan…. Wow, even I was surprised with this development. I just made it that way because I think it's time we see how traumatized Rihan is because of _that_ event (with Yamabuki, I meant). Haha… First love is always hard to forget, ne? I'm happy that I can make Rihan a little bit vulnerable in this chapter. Yeah, well… even Rihan isn't perfect yes? What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9: About Rihan Part 1

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest, oOC, language, etc…_

**A/N: **A little bit early, since I can't sleep… and because you guys' reviews have reached more than ten, so… early update! XD Love your reviews as always… here, chapter 9 just for you! *love*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>_**About Rihan (1)**_

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what you're doing right now...<em>

_The memories I collect are precious treasures_

_Making my heart wrench…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was completely flabbergasted as he felt the hug from Rihan around his still wet and half bare body. His big arm circled his waist to his bare back, the other circling his shoulder with the big palm on the back of his head. And Rikuo's face was pinned on Rihan's wide chest.<p>

_What the hell just happened?_—Rikuo's mind couldn't help screaming in alert at this sudden turn of event. He didn't know why Rihan suddenly barged in and then just… held him like this.

Wait, wasn't this really dangerous? He meant… Rihan had shown that he was interested in _that way_ to Rikuo. Was this a red light situation where Rihan finally made his move to get his hand on him?

Rikuo's head was spinning. So were his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let this happen because it was so-so-so very WRONG in so many levels and they just met yesterday, damn it. No matter what the circumstance was, it was hell too fast! But suddenly pushing Rihan away in total rejection didn't seem right either. What on earth should Rikuo do?

Rikuo was almost panicked as he tried to speak to Rihan again while holding onto his yukata, which he hadn't put on and just became the one and only material saving Rikuo from indecency of being fully naked, with Rihan's fully clothed body pressed around him, tighter. This felt very-very strange.

"U-um… um, Ri-Rihan-san?" he called the older man's name frantically, and nervously. He bet he was probably even pale… or blushing furiously (depend on which perspective) as well if he could see his own face right now, trying to talk to Rihan. But Rihan hadn't responded to him and Rikuo could hear the quiet whisper of 'thank God' from him. Then, he also felt the embrace tighten around him.

_Crap—!_

Rikuo had to do something, but he was also curious of why Rihan would say something like 'thank God' to no one in particular. Moreover, Rikuo could feel the sigh of… relief (?) coming from Rihan's breath and there was the erratic heartbeat too… it was slowing down considerably, but still… Rikuo didn't understand what had worked Rihan up in the first place.

Rikuo stayed silent in Rihan's embrace for a few minutes until he thought Rihan had calmed enough to begin to think again. Rikuo gulped slightly before he started. "Ri… Rihan-san… what's wrong?" he asked then, slowly, trying to act casual despite the urge to run away from this potentially embarrassing situation. He was half naked for God's sake.

Rihan had just seemed realizing what he was doing and hurriedly opened his eyes and there was a startled gasp from outside the room as well that shocked Rikuo and Rihan (it seemed) because Rihan instantly released Rikuo's body like he was on fire and stepped back several times.

"Ah…!" Rihan's eyes were widened in disbelief and Rikuo could see that Kubinashi was behind the Nidaime, dropping his jaw in total shocked look.

"Ri—, RIHAN!" Kubinashi shouted at the long-dark haired man loudly in horror and Rihan still couldn't turn his widened eyes away from Rikuo's (and his body, maybe) and Rikuo's face had to heat several degrees higher as he realized that he was totally exposed. Well, not totally, but still….

Rihan snapped and then "S-sorry!" he shouted in panicky, frantically turned away and stepped out of the changing room while slamming the sliding door shut very hard until it rattled.

Rikuo was stunned, totally speechless at that bizarre display before he remembered that he was just experiencing the weirdest most embarrassing event in the fourteen years of his life.

_HIEEEEE!_—Rikuo flushed very hard as he collapsed on his butt and hid his still heating face behind his dislodged Yukata. _That… that's too embarrassing~! W-what actually happened? Why did dad suddenly do that?_—he couldn't help thinking in panicky as well, trying to figure out this very odd mixed feelings of embarrassment, excitement and, as strange as it sounded, happiness that was resurfacing from his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside the bathroom….<p>

"Rihan! For GOD's sake, what the FUCK were you doing in there?" Kubinashi yelled, yeah, he actually yelled at Rihan, still in mortification apparently because his foul language was flying around, making his master cringe hearing it.

"Y-you don't have to yell that loud…" Rihan said as he staggered and then proceeded to slam his forehead on the nearest wall for feeling so weak suddenly and needing a place to lean on, while hiding his still flushing deep-red face behind his palm which covered his mouth. "I'd like the ground to open up and swallow me too, you know…." He mumbled slowly, very embarrassed and confused himself.

_What the hell am I doing? Get a grip of yourself, Nura Rihan!_—Rihan even scolded himself for acting so immature like this.

Aah, he must have scared Rikuo with this display of oddity. The boy probably thought Rihan was about to attack him. Heck, Kubinashi must have felt the same after he saw all of that. His fuming look was proof enough of that thought.

"If you're embarrassed, why did you do it in the first place?" Kubinashi hissed, still looking very annoyed and irritated and probably a little bit mad because Rihan's opponent was still just a kid. A KID, damn it! He probably didn't understand what Rihan had been going through just now.

"I don't know," Rihan said while turning to his attendant, totally bewildered himself. "When I saw the folded yukata on top of the folded futon… and there were those papers… I just assumed…." He didn't continue his explanation and fell silent as he looked down at the floor.

Rihan knew that he was afraid, though. He was afraid that the boy would just leave without saying goodbye and the image was too close to the image he didn't want to remember.

Strange how this little thing showed how much Rihan was still affected by Yamabuki's disappearance. No matter how many times he convinced himself that he was alright, it seemed his heart wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"Rihan…." Kubinashi seemed understanding now, his expression softening, probably because he heard the rather shaky explanation.

Rihan didn't know he could be this shaken just because of this. This wasn't good. At. All.

Kubinashi then huffed at him. "That's why you should hear people's explanation first before jumping into conclusion," he said, already back to his annoyed look.

Rihan was grateful that Kubinashi didn't pity him. The neck-less youkai never did. When anyone else started to act too carefully around him to keep his feelings, Kubinashi was the only one scolding him that if Yamabuki left it was her own mistake and it wasn't about Rihan, so Rihan should juts man it up and accept it.

Rihan knew that Kubinashi also cried the night Yamabuki disappeared. Rihan didn't know why, but he cried and then he shouted at Rihan that he cried because of him who refused to cry even at that heartbreaking moment. His tears were Rihan's, he said… and it wasn't because he was sad or anything. Rihan didn't really understand, but after that, slowly, Rihan could feel something else again aside that numb and hollow feeling left by Yamabuki in his heart.

It was painful at first, but he felt it. It was Rihan's lost love and he was grateful that he was able to feel it. That made him human… okay, human and _youkai_.

"Sorry…" Rihan said that sincerely. He had to pull himself up more. He couldn't appear so weak like this in front of his family. He was thankful that Kubinashi always watched out for his back and Rihan actually could convey what he felt directly to the golden-amber eyed youkai without too many words involved.

Rihan could see Kubinashi sigh slightly, looking relieved. Ha, he didn't show it, but Kubinashi was actually the one who was worried about Rihan most. Now he felt like the luckiest _Hanyo_ in the world, if not the only one. Despite what happened… Rihan still had his family around him. They always made his heart feel stronger.

However, his nostalgic and relieved feeling was short-lived when Rihan heard the door of the _oofuro_ open slightly, revealing a worried, nervous looking Rikuo behind the door. He was peeking outside as if making sure that there was no strange person around to stalk him.

Rihan felt his face heating again as Rikuo's gaze fell upon his and the boy immediately looked away, looking totally embarrassed. "I-it's okay, Rikuo," Rihan began awkwardly, trying to reassure the boy while he himself was still feeling like running away. He was still so embarrassed as well about this. "I won't attack you. I promise…."

Maybe Rikuo wouldn't believe Rihan after that kind of stunt, but he could always hope.

Surprisingly, Rikuo opened the door fully and stepped outside. He looked really uncomfortable and awkward, but at least he had already been fully dressed again with the more fitting yukata, unlike the one last night and this morning. Rihan noticed that it was one of his old yukatas, one of his favorites when he was considerably younger. It looked good on Rikuo.

"Um…," Rikuo started hesitantly while looking up shyly at Rihan and Rihan snapped from his train of thought.

"Y-yes?" Damn. Rihan himself was still feeling totally self-conscious.

"Is… is Rihan-san alright?" Rikuo asked, looking concerned now and Rihan had to hold himself not to hug the boy again. He looked absolutely cute like that and he was worried about Rihan despite what he had done earlier. Ah, how kind-hearted this kid could be?

Maybe that was the sole reason why Rikuo was made into sacrifice. His pure heart alone was worth a thousand coins of gold!

"Yes… Rikuo, I'm fine now," Rihan smiled at the boy affectionately and Rikuo smiled small hearing that.

"Thank god…." Rikuo sighed in relieved look now and Rihan could feel that the boy was seriously worried about him and not for himself.

Kubinashi was silent seeing the exchange between the two, but Rihan could feel his fond gaze at them and Rihan knew this was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Don't you make me happy?<em>

_Always special to you_

_Something fun…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-kun, are you tired?" Kubinashi asked as the three of them walked down the hall to go back to the front part of the house.<p>

"Not really, I was asleep a long time today," Rikuo chuckled sheepishly while scratching his cheek.

"Then do you want to continue our tour of this house this morning?" Kubinashi offered again.

"Don't need to," Rihan was the one answering for that.

Rikuo and Kubinashi's big bead of sweats dropped from the back of their heads. "Rihan/Rihan-san…." Both also mumbled his name ineptly.

"I will take Rikuo around, so you can go back to your duty, Kubinashi," the Nidaime said with a sweet smile, a kind that showed when he wanted something.

Kubinashi narrowed his eyes at Rihan suspiciously. "My work can wait. I still don't trust you to be alone with this boy," he said in finality, deadpanned.

"What? Hey, that's a rude way to talk to me!" Rihan protested in annoyance.

"I never care about the social status in our relationship," Kubinashi said coolly and Rihan fumed at him. Rikuo who saw their interaction chuckled in amusement.

"Ah," Rihan turned to the slightly snickering Rikuo and he blushed. Kubinashi tried hard not to blush. They still looked so funny though, so the snickering morphed into laughter in Rikuo's part.

"Rikuo!" Rihan protested, looking totally embarrassed.

"Sorry… I just didn't expect that Rihan-san and Kubinashi could act this way to each other," Rikuo said, still smiling happily. "Rihan-san looks so cool, see? And Kubinashi always looks aloof. Seeing both of you arguing childishly is funny," he said, explaining.

"I-it's childish?" Rihan looked shocked at that and Kubinashi looked considerably embarrassed.

"Ah, it isn't necessarily a bad thing," Rikuo said again quickly. "I'm glad I can see you like normal people despite being youkai," he continued sincerely and honestly.

"Rikuo-kun/Rikuo…." Kubinashi and Rihan were staring gently at Rikuo and then they also chuckled amusedly.

"Hey, Rikuo, maybe you want to accompany me for awhile?" Rihan asked then.

"Eh, accompany… to where?" Rikuo looked up at Rihan wonderingly.

"I have a good story to tell you," Rihan winked at him and Rikuo blushed slightly at that.

"O-… okay," he said in agreement, slightly dazed as well seeing the mind-numbing face of the Nidaime.

"Then I'll excuse myself," Kubinashi said slowly.

"Eh? Kubinashi doesn't come along?" Rikuo turned at Kubinashi in wonder.

"Rihan said he had a story for you. Then this story is exclusive for you," Kubinashi grinned.

"As expected from my attendant. Such a wise thinking," Rihan looked proud at that.

"If he tries anything funny, just kick him in the shin," Kubinashi added for a good measure in a positive smile.

"Hey!" Rihan protested and Rikuo's sweat dropped again hearing that.

"Rihan," now Kubinashi turned at Rihan with narrowed eyes. "Don't attack Rikuo-kun," he warned.

"You are indeed incredibly rude!" Rihan fumed more with flushing cheeks, extra embarrassed than annoyed as Kubinashi just waved him off and left. "Jeez… that Kubinashi and his paranoid tendency…!" the leader of the Nura Clan then grumbled and sulked for some minutes.

"Ahahaha," Rikuo couldn't help laughing awkwardly the entire time.

A short time later, Rihan and Rikuo were sitting on the patio of Rihan's chamber where the Sakura tree stood elegantly in full bloom just in front of them.

"Ah… it's so beautiful…." No matter how many times Rikuo enjoyed the view in his own timeline… or inside his dream, the beauty of that eternally blooming Sakura never ceased to amaze him.

"It is, right? Do you know this? This tree… has stood here since a long-long time ago. And guess what, it was barren for sometimes until a certain someone was born in this world," Rihan said with an excited look.

"Really?" Rikuo was curious now. He had never heard the story about this tree.

Rihan nodded. "This Sakura bloomed for the first time… when my mother was born," Rihan grinned. Rikuo widened his eyes at that.

"Rihan-san's… mother?" Rikuo couldn't help mumbling. Then it was about Youhime, Rikuo's grandmother?

"Yeah, and it kept blooming every spring, until my mom passed away fifty years later…." Now Rihan's face turned nostalgic and Rikuo was sad for a moment before he saw Rihan's smiling face. "And guess what, since the day my mother passed, this tree… has always in full bloom no matter what the season is," he continued and Rikuo exhaled in awe as the tree glowed in soft pinkish color.

"Does that mean…?"

Rihan grinned widely while winking confidently. "Yes, Rikuo, my mother's spirit… She's become a deity and lived in this tree since hundreds years ago."

_Oh…! So that's what's so special about this tree! Grandma is there!_—Rikuo didn't know why he just believed what Rihan had said, but… it was just so romantic and awesome that he wanted to believe it.

Even though Rikuo's grandma had passed away, she never left him, them. She would always be there, watching them grow and protect them as much as she could.

_Is that why Yoru likes to sit on its branch so much…?—_when he looked at it more closely, Rikuo remembered how he and his night form met for the first time and dozens and hundreds times afterwards. Their grandma… made them meet, huh?

_Yoru…._

Rikuo's gaze couldn't help landing on the branch where Night Rikuo always sat, watching the night view of the town and Tokyo. Maybe Night Rikuo could see her there, sitting beside him or acting as a pillow whenever he fell asleep there. Rikuo felt a little empty that he couldn't see his youkai there now and Rihan seemed noticing that Rikuo had turned mellow somehow, so he stood and walked to the tree.

"Rihan-san?" Rikuo called his dad in surprise at the sudden movement.

Rihan turned to him. "Come here," he said, offering his hand to him. Rikuo stood as well and walked following Rihan's footsteps until he was standing in front of the taller man. He hesitated for awhile before he nodded and accepted the hand and suddenly, he was lifted up bridal style.

"E-eeh! W-wait! Ri-Rihan-san!" Rikuo was shocked as Rihan, with Rikuo secured in his arms, just jumped up high, as if their weight combined meant nothing at all, and then landed gracefully on that branch.

"Look," Rihan said slowly while jerking his head upward, signing Rikuo to follow his line of sight.

Rikuo was confused for a moment, but then decided to follow his instruction and turned to the direction of the town and city. Rikuo instantly gasped at the glimmering lights that were sparkling and gleaming, scattering around in the dark ground. It was like… watching the stars on the night sky, but with so much more various colors. The view was breathtakingly beautiful and Rikuo was very moved by them.

"It's gorgeous, right?" Rihan spoke slowly and quietly, almost whispering and Rikuo couldn't help nodding in total agreement. "Those are… the lights of human's hopes," he said and Rikuo had to tear his gaze from the view to look at Rihan's soft and gentle expression. "Humans are beautiful. I often sit in this place, watching the lights grow bigger or weaker. It gives me the peace that I will never be alone. No matter how lost I am… Just by seeing and remembering that I have those lights to protect give me strength to hold on."

Rihan looked so cool when he said that and Rikuo's heart skipped a beat. Oh damn. His dad looked totally….

_Eh… wait. No, no. Hold on, Rikuo! This can't go on…! If this goes on I will truly—!_

Rikuo shook his head slightly to clear his mind, but it gained Rihan's attention too, apparently, because he then looked down at Rikuo with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong?" he asked then.

_Crap—!_

Rikuo looked at Rihan's golden eyes in silence for awhile, trying his best to maintain his expression not to look too awe-struck (_or love-struck?_) before he smiled small, totally knowing what to say next. "They're not just… humans'…." he said slowly before he turned his gaze to the sea of those luminous lights again. "Even if some are weaker… those are youkai's hopes too…."

Rihan widened his eyes slightly and then softened his expression and smiled again tenderly. "You're absolutely right," he responded fondly and Rikuo smiled happily at him before leaning his head on to Rihan's chest, feeling absolutely at peace.

Well, that was just part of an excuse. Rikuo just couldn't stand seeing Rihan's eyes more without blushing madly, so he had to hide himself there.

"I'm glad… that I meet you, Rihan-san…." Rikuo said closing his eyes, completely comfortable this way. "I hope… I can stay here like this… always…."

Truthfully, Rikuo didn't know what he was saying because he was slightly sleepy. Even though he had slept practically the entire day, being in Rihan's embrace was comforting his weary soul caused by his impossible situation.

"Of course you can stay here… as much as you want…."

Vaguely, Rikuo heard Rihan's gentle voice lulling him to sleep and felt a soft caress on his hair, his cheek, and a tender kiss on his forehead. He didn't think much at all when he felt a warm light brush on his lips as well….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan stared at the sleeping boy in his arm affectionately. Rikuo was so cute that Rihan couldn't help brushing a light kiss to the boy's lips just so he could taste him for a bit.<p>

Rihan smiled in amusement as he jumped down from the tree, being extra careful and soft when he landed to the ground so as not to wake up the adorable boy.

"I saw it."

Rihan was surprised when he heard a voice from behind the shadow. He turned around and found an annoyed Kurotabo there. "Hey, Kuro," he just smiled at the assassin monk.

"Don't hey me, you… pervert," Kurotabo said, still looking pissed off. "I heard from Kubinashi what happened in the _oofuro_ and now you just went and kissed him? Rihan… he's still a kid!" he scolded the head of the Nura Clan with disbelieving expression.

"Aah, all of you are so noisy," Rihan huffed in irritation. "I won't do anything to the kid against his will," he tried to reassure the black eyed youkai.

"Willing or not, he's still just a kid, Rihan. _**A KID**_," Kurotabo even went as far to say the word 'kid' in big bold italic letter.

Rihan sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm sorry. I won't do that again." Arguing with Kurotabo was a hassle and he just wanted to put Rikuo to sleep in his room again quickly.

"You don't look sorry enough," Kurotabo was still fretting and Rihan was tired of this.

"What do you want me to do?" Rihan asked then and Kurotabo went silent. "I just… seek comfort from this boy. He reminds me why I'm alive at all."

Kurotabo was still silent for a moment longer before he spoke again. "I understand…, but Rihan, he's still just a boy. A human… and a minor…. Just… don't hurt him and yourself," he said and Rihan looked up at Kurotabo in a surprise.

"Kurotabo…." Rihan couldn't help mumbling his name softly.

"You do understand what you're doing, right?" Kurotabo looked at Rihan's golden eyes with concerned look now. "Rihan… I just don't want to see you hurt yourself more."

Rihan smiled solemnly at the assassin monk. "Don't worry…. I know what I'm doing. I want to protect this boy. What happened to him was awful, and I want to help him get better…. Because, this might sound crazy, but whenever I see this boy smile happily, I'm happy as well. I expect you and Kubinashi also feel the same way, right?" he asked then and Kurotabo nodded.

"Rikuo-kun said… he wanted to be our friend. A human… that wants to be our friend, that likes us just the way we are, isn't scared of us in any way and is happy to be with us. To be the strength of someone who is so similar to you… is our pleasure," Kurotabo said with a sure smile.

Rihan smiled as well, closed his eyes slowly and said, "Then it's proof enough, that this boy… this boy deserves to get my feelings…."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Don't you have a good time?<em>

_I can be so full of life_

…_just because you're with me…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning was a tricky one, because it was almost like the repeat of the previous day, where Rikuo woke up with the sight of Rihan's face so close in front of his own. However, unlike yesterday, Rikuo could react more naturally and actually yelp loudly.<p>

"Hieee! R-Ri-Ri—Rihan-san!" Rikuo shouted while waking up and backing away from Rihan's body in utter shock and surprise.

Rihan stirred slightly before he opened his eyes and then blinked several times to focus his gaze before he met Rikuo's perplexed eyes. "Ah, good morning, Rikuo," he even greeted the boy with his bed voice, making the chocolate haired boy flush in embarrassment.

"Jeez, Rihan-san! Why are you sleeping here?" Rikuo protested then, not understanding why Rihan was so keen to sleep beside Rikuo.

"Oi, oi, this is my room, you know," Rihan's sweat dropped visibly at the protest.

"Then put me in another room!" Rikuo demanded. Yep, he had decided to throw away the formality between them because he felt he could be closer to Rihan this way after seeing Rihan and Kubinashi's interaction last night; and not _closer_ as in… a different kind of way, but more in a family way.

The more informal they acted around each other, the more familiar they became and it wouldn't be awkward anymore with the embarrassing moments like yesterday in the _oofuro…_ or on that Sakura tree.

Rikuo couldn't help flushing as he remembered how Rihan looked when talked about humans' dreams and how Rikuo's heart skipped a beat seeing his cool expression. He shook his head again to clear his mind then.

"Ah… you don't like staying in my room?" Rihan looked disappointed and Rikuo covered his forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy. He shouldn't lead Rihan more than this.

"And you don't find it strange bringing a stranger into your own room?" Rikuo asked back with more beads of sweat prickling out his face.

"Eh? But Rikuo is not a stranger to me," Rihan said while winking seductively and Rikuo had to hold down his expression not to blush _again _seeing it. "I already know who Rikuo is, after all."

_What?_—Rikuo dropped his jaw at the last sentence. _What is he talking about?_

Rihan looked apologetic now. "The old man told me yesterday."

_Ojii-chan! He told Da-… Rihan-san everything?_—Rikuo was pale. _He said he wouldn't tell!_

"It must be hard for you…. I'm sorry for prying, but I need to know who you are, Rikuo. I promise I won't you directly, so you don't have to be worried to have to explain. I'm capable enough on finding information on my own. I will help you with whatever you need without asking too many questions," Rihan explained with a soft tender look.

Rikuo sighed in relief when he heard that. So… he didn't have to tell Rihan with his own mouth. But he had to talk to Nurarihyon for breaking his promise so easily like that! Rikuo was totally mad at him right now.

"Okay…." Rikuo nodded, slightly solemn while looking down.

"Cheer up!" Rihan said while cupping Rikuo's cheeks to look up at him. "I like your smiling face best, Rikuo," he said with a gentle smile and Rikuo flushed again.

"R-Rihan-san… too close…!" Rikuo shut his eyes, really embarrassed and Rihan grinned teasingly.

"Today, you will accompany me to go to the humans' market. You must want to walk around, right?" Rihan asked as he released Rikuo's cheeks and sat up to begin his day.

"Eh, I can go outside?" Rikuo was surprised at that.

"Of course! Children should play outside a lot!" Rihan grinned.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" Rikuo protested.

"No, you're still a brat," Rihan teased some more and Rikuo fumed.

"I'm not!"

"Are too."

Then Rikuo pouted because this was endless. He didn't think Rihan would back off from this. However, he then found a nice witty retort to throw back at him. "Then Rihan-san is also a child for persistently arguing with one," Rikuo smirked and Rihan almost fell over as he stood up.

"You brat—!" Rihan looked annoyed and reached for Rikuo to give him a lesson. Rikuo just dodged and stood to run away while laughing madly. "Wait a second! Rikuo! Come back here!"

Ah, this was bliss. Rikuo was so happy he could joke around with Rihan, his dad, this way. It felt awesome! He could get used to this…!

But then Rikuo remembered that this was just temporary situation. The moment he found a way to go home… to save his family and friends in the future… he would have to leave.

Rikuo suddenly felt afraid. What if he got too attached to this time… and didn't want to go home? It was worse when last night he didn't dream about his inner world and that Sakura tree, his grandma. He knew now why that Sakura tree was warm and throbbing in his inner world, like it had a heart after Rihan's story last night.

Youhime was trying to tell Rikuo that everything would be okay. That Night Rikuo would come out again and he just had to wait for him to contact him. Though, now he felt fine even without his other half. This wasn't normal. What if… what if his connection to youkai Rikuo had already been severed completely?

_Yoru…!_—Rikuo couldn't forget. _I must not forget…!_—his responsibility… he had to find a way to go home while creating memories in this time with his dad. Yes, he could do that.

But then… because Rikuo was too focused on his own thought, he didn't realize that his speed had been slowing down considerably, until Rihan could catch up to him. And then, he was totally surprised when he was tackled down to the grassy ground by the older man.

"Got you!"

"Hyaaah!" Rikuo couldn't help yelping as his body connected to the hard ground, but his face was cushioned by Rihan's palm, so it wasn't painful. "Wha—, Rihan-san! You are so childish!" Rikuo had to yell at him in annoyance.

"Says the brat who can only protest," Rihan countered and then proceeded to tickle Rikuo.

"Gyahahahaha! Stop! Rihan-san, that tickles!" Rikuo was laughing like mad and struggling to free himself from Rihan's clutch, but it was futile as the older man mercilessly attacked his ticklish spots that made Rikuo go weak. How Rihan knew that was beyond Rikuo, but it just damned tickled so much he had to laugh until his tears came out.

"What are you two doing?" Kubinashi and Kurotabo showed up a short time later, apparently hearing the commotion by their leader and their guest, and proceeded to stare at the two while beads of sweat were dropping from behind their head.

"Ahahah…ah, Kubinashi, Kurotabo! Heeelp!" Rikuo cried for their help and both instantly pulled Rihan and Rikuo apart in alert.

"Rihan! I told you not to attack that boy!" Kubinashi scolded the Nidaime while Kurotabo was fussing over Rikuo.

"You okay, Rikuo-kun?" the dark haired youkai asked, looking concerned. Rikuo was panting and still laughing slightly that he couldn't really process his question.

"No…!" Rikuo chuckled, "Rihan-san is…" gasped, "-he-he… tickles me so much…!" he laughed again and Kurotabo's sweat dropped again.

"Ah," Kubinashi blinked at that.

"What… you were just playing…." Kurotabo said in a relieved sigh.

"Exactly what do you think we were doing?" Rihan asked while laughing himself. Both of his attendants blushed slightly at that.

"R-Rikuo-kun looks so much better, huh?" Kurotabo said then, changing the topic.

"Yes!" Rikuo then stood up with his help and he dusted his yukata off the dirt. "I'm completely healthy now! Thanks to the bath and the dinner last night and a goodnight sleep," he continued in spirit.

"Ooh, you do look really healthy now," Kubinashi commented a second later.

"Because of my excellent care-taking method of course," Rihan grinned proudly.

"Yes, yes, now what do you want to do Rikuo-kun?" Kurotabo totally ignored the Nidaime and asked Rikuo again, making the Nura Gumi's leader fume at him for purposely ignoring him.

"Rihan-san said he wanted to ask me out to the market. But, I'm completely free to help you guys with the house work if you need me," Rikuo offered.

"Eeh, no can do. Rikuo-kun is a guest," Kubinashi said.

"But… I'll be in your care from now on until I find a way back home, so… please let me help you as well. I want to be useful in this family!" Rikuo said cheerily and both Kubinashi and Kurotabo were stunned.

They were silent for awhile and Rikuo noticed they look at Rihan slightly, as if they were asking for permission and Rihan nodded in a smile.

"Of course, Rikuo-kun," Kurotabo said with a smile as well.

"We totally can use your help!" Kubinashi winked at him as well and Rikuo smiled happily at the positive response.

Though…, Rikuo was still wondering why they had to ask for Rihan's permission first before accepting Rikuo's offer…

**End of Chapter 9**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*Taken from the translation of a Japanese song called 'Honey' (don't know who sings it), it's the second ending of anime Card Captor Sakura.

**Also taken from the translation of a Japanese song, titled 'Anata to Ireba' sung by Sakura and Tomoyo's _seiyuus_ from anime Card Captor Sakura, special song.

**A/N: **This is not exactly cliffhanger, but why hasn't this fic progressed at all? T_T It's 9 chapters already. Why is it so darn hard to make the progress when what's in my head is this endless conversation between Rihan and Rikuo? I want them to go out and make some troubles, damn it! Then… next chapter should be where I can create trouble for them and more clues for Rikuo to find what he's coming to the past for!

Sorry for rambling. What do you think of this chapter?


	10. Chapter 10: About Rihan Part 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be T_T**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest, language, oOC-ness, maybe some mistypes and grammar errors… etc_

**A/N: **Okay! You guys are AWESOME! I'm sorry for not replying the previous reviews (I will after this XP) because I'm busy with work so… yeah, you get the idea. Now, another reward for you because your reviews has reached more than ten again! XD *happy seeing the new readers reviewing as well* so, here's chapter 10! Go ENJOY! XDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>_**About Rihan (2)**_

* * *

><p><em>Isn't it wonderfully strange…?<em>

…_How even insignificant pebbles can change into gems?_

_When we're together, just looking... makes everything shine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kejorou!" Rikuo called the long-wavy-haired brunet as she was doing some laundry. The youkai turned to his direction and smiled.<p>

"Good morning, Rikuo-kun," Kejorou greeted him cheerily and Rikuo smiled widely at her as he ran approaching her.

"Do you need help with the laundry?" Rikuo offered helping and the green eyed youkai blinked at that.

"You don't have to help me, you know, since Rikuo-kun is a guest," she said.

"That's okay. I want to help," Rikuo grinned.

"Then… how about you put these clean ones under the sun to dry?" Kejorou pointed at the basket and then to the dryer; Rikuo nodded, understood.

"I'll do my best!" he said. "Just leave these to me," Rikuo smiled cheerily and took the basket to dry the contents on the dryer. It seemed what he had learned in Toono was useful now. Thank God he accepted the term of working with house work when he was training in that hidden village.

Though, it was _Yoru_ who was doing all the works since the sun didn't come up often… or didn't come up at all. He was grumbling, whining and sulking the entire time they had that conversation in their inner world.

Rikuo laughed nervously as he remembered that. But then he smiled in spirit as he began with his work and… successfully _ruined_ two or three… or five clothes, in process. "Oops." It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be after all. He just grinned and scratched his cheek sheepishly as Kejorou laughed at his predicament.

Meanwhile, Rihan was watching the view with amusement from his spot. Kubinashi and Kurotabo hurriedly went to Rikuo's rescue as he was dealing with one sheet that was too big to handle alone, and the three were proven effective by ruining more laundries.

That, Kejorou couldn't let it be, so she kicked them out of the job… literally.

"Weird… I'm sure it wasn't supposed to be that hard…" Rikuo whined as his looked at his slightly wet yukata because of those wet sheets and clothes.

"Housework is originally designed for women," Kubinashi said while trying to get rid of the some droplets from his hair and clothes as well.

"You should add 'which are more competent than men,' or she will kick your ass for saying something so discriminating like that," Kurotabo took off his bamboo hat to dry off.

Rikuo laughed at the two youkai merrily. "You guys are so funny," he said before his attention was distracted by the water youkai inside the pond. "Ah, Kappa!" his face brightened and he ran to the pond direction to have a little chit-chat with the youkai that appeared as a cute boy in green clothes.

"Such an energetic boy, isn't he?" Nurarihyon commented, suddenly already standing beside Rihan who jumped a little hearing his words.

"Old man!" Rihan looked down at the grandpa who was a lot shorter than he was. "Don't scare me like that, jeez… how did you do that, anyway? I didn't notice at all when you were approaching…." It still made Rihan wonder how his father's _Nurari Kurari_ technique was so flawless like that.

"Idiot. You're talking about the first generation of Nurarihyon, son. Of course my technique is perfect," the old man said the matter of fact, deadpanned and Rihan's sweat dropped hearing the arrogance in his voice. "You have your own technique to make up with your flaw," he said, winking amusedly.

"Well, that's true…," Rihan had to agree with the last comment. He smiled small and went back to watch Rikuo who was pouring some water on top of the Kappa who looked totally content and happy flowing on the water. Rihan chuckled. His Kappa got a friend in his age… or not exactly, but their appearances were in the same age, so….

"He's adjusting very well, isn't he?" Nurarihyon spoke again and Rihan nodded slightly. "You talked about knowing who he was?" he asked more and Rihan nodded again, but with a visible bead of sweat on his cheek.

"He was mortified at first, that I knew," Rihan said, explaining.

"Of course he would. I trust you didn't give any detail of what I told you," Nurarihyon said, glancing up at his idiotic son and Rihan shook his head. "Good," he closed his eyes. Then Rikuo would come to Nurarihyon to complain later. He could brief the time-traveler kid with the cover story he had prepared for him to use.

"Hey, old man, I was wondering since yesterday… but because what happened to Rikuo distracted me, I forgot to ask. Where's Setsura? I haven't seen her face since yesterday," Rihan asked wonderingly.

"Ah, Setsura, huh…? Wait, you didn't know?" Nurarihyon raised his eyebrows at the questioning look on Rihan's face. "She went to Hokkaido, to the mountain where she was born," he said.

"Huh? What would she do there?" Rihan scrunched his face more in confusion.

"It's already _that_ time of the year, you know." Nurarihyon said cryptically that made Rihan impatient.

"What _time_?" Rihan asked again, slightly annoyed that his old man wouldn't just answer it directly.

"Time to breed, Rihan. Haven't I told you she would once in fifty years go home to breed? The mountain and this world need _Yuki no ko_ (1), so she has to bid to the nature's demand." Nurarihyon explained.

"Pfft—, _breeding_?" Rihan was about to laugh out loud at that when he felt a kick on his butt.

"Laugh and die!" A very bad moody Yuki Onna with red gleaming eyes glared at him, very annoyed.

"Setsura!" Rihan looked at behind him and was very surprised seeing his other attendant. "What did you do that for?" he protested, while nursing his aching bottom. She never held back when she decided to go violent on someone as always.

"Jeez… you brat…! Shouldn't you know that I'm doing my best work here, giving birth and raising kids for future generation?" the long-dark-bluish haired snow youkai huffed at Rihan in total annoyance while her hands were holding a bundle of something suspiciously like… _a baby_?

"What is that?" Rihan hurriedly came closer to look at the bundle more closely.

"What this?" Setsura offered the bundle so Rihan could look at it better. "My baby girl, of course," she said with a proud smile.

"Whoa! The first time I see a baby Yuki Onna!" Rihan was excited. The little thing was so cute, yawning and opening her big round golden eyes at him and smiled.

"Very cute, right? Because its mine, ohohoho!" Setsura laughed regally, very proud of her creation, but Rihan didn't really give it too much mind because he was excited enough with the little baby girl on her arms. "Hah… you don't even have enough manners to mind me a little, do you, Rihan? As always…," she sighed in defeat. Both Rihan and his old man were the same. They never paid enough attention to her.

"So… who is the guy?" Rihan asked then, with sparkling eyes, grinning teasingly at her.

"Ah? Are you an idiot? This child is mine, Rihan. _Mine_." Setsura huffed at him.

"Yuki Onna doesn't need man to breed," Nurarihyon explained helpfully. "Her power comes with the fear spared by the Mountain God, so she's capable to give birth by accumulating her spirit power alone until a certain degree."

"Ooh, I see…," Rihan nodded in understanding. He just knew that. Well, that might be because he was always on his little journey whenever Setsura had this period, so he never noticed.

"Oh my, Supreme Commander Nurarihyon! You're here? I'm sorry… you're so small now that I hardly notice you," Setsura said apologetically.

"Enough with the sarcasm, Setsura. You're as rude as always," Nurarihyon deadpanned at his Yuki Onna, sweat dropping.

"Huh, that's what you got for choosing a human over a beauty like me," she said arrogantly and Rihan had to laugh nervously at their exchange. Yuki Onna was still holding her old grudge towards Nurarihyon apparently, for choosing Youhime over her.

"You're still on that?" Nurarihyon shook his head at Setsura's antics.

"Huh? What is this smell?" Setsura then sniffed the air. "I smell… _human_?" Her eyes turned a little wild at that realization as she began to look around and found the short boy with chocolate hair.

"Ah, it's my guest, Setsura. Don't harm the human," Rihan quickly intervened before she could attack Rikuo who was cutting the bushes while chatting with some small youkais now.

"A human child?" Setsura then focused her eyes on Rikuo's back. She sniffed the air once again. "He reeks of Ryuujin-sama's power," she noticed.

"You noticed? As always, your nose is awesome." Rihan said with awe-struck look on his face.

"Of course. I spend my time in '_no scent island_', surrounded by the pure snow for almost two weeks. My sense of smell is stronger now," Setsura bragged.

"Nice," Nurarihyon commented unenthusiastically. "So… why are you here, now? I thought you'd be gone at least two weeks longer," he asked then, looking at the baby in Setsura's arms as well by jumping and holding Rihan's shoulder as grounding.

"Ah? Well… it was this child's fault," Setsura said, sighing. "I've given birth of numerous _Yuki no ko_, but this child is the first to be quite… _different_ from my previous and previous children."

"Different how?" Rihan asked more, slightly curious. Even though he had known Setsura since he was born in Nura family, truthfully he was never interested in knowing the general life of Yuki Onna. But since it was the topic right now, he'd like to learn one or two more about this youkai.

"This child hates the mountain," Setsura huffed in annoyance. "Even though she's supposed to be the next Yuki Onna, I have no idea how come she hates mountain so much. Every night was a damn battle to make her stop crying, and in the end…."

"You got kicked out by the Mountain God?" Nurarihyon finished, or more like teasing while setting his amused face.

"That's right! He's a mean ass! He said the other children wouldn't grow up if they didn't get enough sleep, so He told me to go raise this kid outside! That ungrateful deity—!" Setsura growled and looked really pissed off now and she stomped her foot on the ground in tantrum, though she still looked majestic when she did that.

"So that's why you're so moody right now…" Rihan fully understood now. She just needed to vent off her stress and Rihan was an easy target since he was there, unprepared by her sudden arrival and just mocked her for the breeding comment.

"Shut it. Anyway, why is there a human kid in this house?" Setsura then turned her face to Rikuo's direction again. "You said he's a guest… does that mean you're going to _eat_ that kid later?" she turned her face at Rihan now, her gaze sharp and face smirking.

"No way… that would make me a half cannibal, right? Gross," Rihan set his disgusted expression. "He's just an unfortunate kid that I picked up two days ago. And now I just want to raise him," he grinned.

"As your kid?" Setsura looked baffled. "A human kid as yours?"

"Stupid, of course not. I just want to take care of him," Rihan chuckled at that.

"Who are you calling 'stupid', ah?" Setsura narrowed her eyes at Rihan and the Nidaime had to look away from the dagger glare. She went as far as stomped on one of Rihan's feet, making him yelp in surprise and pain at the same time.

That seemed alerted Kubinashi and Kurotabo because they turned their faces at their direction and then. "Setsura-neesan!" both quickly ran to her and Rihan's direction with bright faces, probably to welcome her back.

"Yo, Kubinashi, Kurotabo," Setsura waved at them with one hand, greeting.

Upon hearing the commotion in Rihan's group direction, Rikuo looked up and turned to see what happened and then widened his eyes as he saw the tall, slender long haired woman with reddish amber eyes, presumably Yuki Onna… from Rihan's time.

"That's… Setsura. Tsurara's mother," Rikuo mumbled quietly, taking the sight of the dark-bluish haired youkai who was talking to Kubinashi and Kurotabo with authoritative manner. Well, she was from Nurarihyon's time as well, so she was like… the 'big sister' in the family.

Rikuo was staring at her some more until she turned to face him and smirked. Rikuo's sweat dropped. It seemed this Yuki Onna was… bolder and scarier than his Yuki Onna. Well, he had heard the rumor that Setsura had… difficult personality. She didn't really like human. Rikuo gulped at that fact. He had to be careful acting around Setsura.

Ah, but, Rikuo had to greet her first. He had to mind his manner as well. Rikuo hurriedly back to cutting some bushes to finish quickly before he would approach her later.

"Ah, that's right. Setsura, do you know Rikuo?" Rihan then asked the Yuki Onna as she rocked her kid to sleep again.

"Ah? Rikuo? Who is that?" Setsura looked at Rihan with frowning face. "Never heard of that name in my life," she said, answering.

"Eh? Weird… I'm sure Rikuo knows you," Rihan said while putting his hand on his chin, wondering.

"That's why; who's this Rikuo?" Setsura asked again, slightly impatient; the morning almost noon summer sun started to get to her apparently because she used one of her arm to create a shade for her face.

"It's that kid," Rihan pointed to Rikuo who had just finished with the cutting and put the scissors down. He then turned to Rihan's direction and started to walk approaching Rihan's group. "Good timing, he's coming here." Rihan added.

"Ah, nice to see you, Yuki Onna-san," Rikuo bowed slightly in front of Setsura who blinked in surprise after he just arrived to their circle. "I'm Rikuo. Starting now, I'll be living in this house. Thank you for your hospitality," he said with a nice friendly smile.

Setsura was dumbstruck. A human had just casually and politely greeted her. She didn't know how to react at that since she was used to deal with assholes and bastards in Yakuza-youkai world the entire time. "Weird kid," she commented, Rikuo's sweat dropping at that response.

"Hey, Setsura, he's just greeting! Where's your manner?" Rihan protested at her embarrassing reply.

"I have no idea why you want to take care of human's child. He's gonna die earlier than you are, you know," Setsura said blatantly and Rikuo looked up in surprise while Rihan visibly winced.

"Setsura," Nurarihyon's deep voice startled Yuki Onna and the others and she looked at the first Supreme Commander who was still on Rihan's shoulder nervously.

"Stop calling my first name with that kind of voice," she said, blushing slightly, probably still embarrassed being called that way by Nurarihyon.

"Aren't you tired after staying in the mountain for two weeks? Go rest and bring your child under the shade. She'll melt if you put her too long under the sun," Nurarihyon suggested, though his face and manner of speaking leaning more into ordering.

"Fine," Setsura huffed as she turned around and started walking away to the house direction.

"Ah? A baby?" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise at that piece of information.

"Yeah, she went to breed and now she came with a baby girl," Rihan snickered.

Rikuo looked at her back in awe. She was holding the future Yuki Onna then… Rikuo's Yuki Onna. Rikuo wanted to see the baby Tsurara! "Yuki Onna is awesome!" he exclaimed with full spirit and they all laughed.

"Ah, Rikuo-kun," Kubinashi then called and Rikuo turned to the blond youkai. "It's almost the time for the market to open. Do you want to refresh up before going with Rihan?" he asked.

"Eh? Is that okay? But…, I don't have any clothes to change…." Rikuo was hesitating.

"Don't worry, Rikuo-kun. Rihan has a lot of yukata from when he's still smaller. Kejorou keeps them all nicely and they're no longer used by Rihan anyway, right, Rihan?" Kurotabo then glanced at Rihan for approval.

"Ah, that's right. You can have all of them since it suits you very nicely," Rihan said while giving Rikuo a look over.

Rikuo's eyes and expression brightened at that while purposely ignoring 'the look' Rihan gave him. "Then… I'll accept them if it's not too much trouble," he said with a smile joyfully.

"Then, let's come with us, Rikuo," Sanno-Kuchi and Ko-Oni the led Rikuo to the room where he would get the yukata to change since Kejorou was still doing housework.

"Ah, thank you, guys," Rikuo grinned happily as he followed the small youkais.

"He's so cute…." Rihan couldn't help saying while chuckling while Nurarihyon snickered at his son's totally smitten look.

Never would everyone have guessed that a human kid would be capable to work Rihan out this much, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo passed the room where Setsura was nursing her baby after he refreshed up and he couldn't help greeting her again since he wanted to see the baby. "Setsura-san," he called and Setsura looked up to him.<p>

"What is it, human?" she sighed slightly, looking annoyed seeing him.

"It's Rikuo, Setsura-san," Rikuo didn't really mind her unfriendly manner, but it didn't faze him as well from wanting to know her better. She was from the previous generation Rikuo hadn't ever met after all and he'd like to know her so he could tell Tsurara later if he could come back to the future.

Setsura was gone before Tsurara could 'know' her as her mother, so… Rikuo wanted to give her this precious memory then.

"Ah? It's up to me how I call you, human. What do you want anyway?" she asked, getting more irritated by the second.

Rikuo looked at her apologetically. "Nothing, I just want to be more familiar with you," he said, smiling tenderly.

"Well, I don't. Just… go away. Rihan seems liking you, so I won't freeze you up and eat you as long as you don't bother me too much," Setsura said indifferently and Rikuo could read the atmosphere. He would back off now, but he would try again later.

"Okay," Rikuo smiled and then bowed slightly again. "Then, until next time," he said before he moved to walk away again. After all, Rihan was waiting for him outside. He had to hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh?" Rihan noticed as Rikuo approached him. "Well, it suits you really nicely, indeed," he praised with a smile as he saw Rikuo wearing a dark red yukata with orange fire pattern on the front and the side.<p>

"Really? I'm not comfortable wearing a very nice yukata like this just to go to the market…," Rikuo said while pulling some part of the clothes to smooth the wrinkle. "Aren't there any casual clothes you have, Rihan-san?" Rikuo asked as he also noticed that Rihan wore a dark blue yukata with green-white stripes patterned _kinagashi_ on top of it.

"Eeh, but I'm much sexier wearing yukata and kinagashi," Rihan said. "Women dig sexy man," he continued while winking seductively and Rikuo's sweat dropped seeing him. He couldn't help wondering if Rihan was trying to woo him or brag to him or both.

"Ah, I-I see…." Rikuo laughed nervously at that.

"Then, let's go," Kubinashi and Kurotabo appeared from behind Rihan.

"Eeh? You're going to tag along?" Rihan looked annoyed at both of his attendants.

"Of course we are. What kind of attendants we are if we let our Boss loiter around in a dangerous town without his body guard?" Kubinashi said proudly of his job.

"Actually, Kejorou asked us to bring some ingredients from the market for dinner today," Kurotabo said with a smile.

"Hey!" Kubinashi protested, sweat dropping.

Rikuo laughed. "That's fine! More people, merrier it gets!" he said with a wide grin.

"Okay then, let's go!" Rihan said as he lead the way, Rikuo behind him and Kubinashi and Kurotabo following closely on Rikuo's right and left side.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm sure something; something is out there somewhere…<em>

…_just waiting for us to find it._

_So dream… and then the door will open...**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Along the way to the market, Rikuo couldn't help looking around the town. Compared to the year he lived in, the town was considerably more traditional in this year. Some buildings were still in traditional Japanese style (small wooden house and all) and some big ones were still in mix with Victorian style.<p>

_You can't see something like this anymore in 2011…—_Rikuo was fascinated. This was like seeing the museum coming alive.

Rikuo then turned to the direction where the tallest tower of Tokyo which was usually visible from Ukiyoe, but for some unfathomable reasons, it wasn't there.

"He?" Rikuo widened his eyes. "The Tokyo Tower is GONE!" he was shocked.

"What?" Rihan turned to him in questioning look.

"Tokyo… To-what?" Kubinashi also scrunched his face in confusion while Kurotabo were raising his eyebrows at him quizzically as well.

"Eh? Ah, no… I'm talking to myself, ahaha…." Rikuo shook his head as he calmed himself down while the other three were looking at him funnily.

_T-that was close… I'm being careless again …_—Rikuo thought silently, berating himself.

But, Tokyo Tower hadn't yet built in 1950. Rikuo forgot that the construction of that tower started in 1958. Now he could really feel the difference in his year and _this_ year. This was another proof that he was really blown back to the past after all.

"Oh, the _dango_ (2) from Nanatsu ya! It's very delicious. Do you want to try some, Rikuo?" Rihan then asked while pointing at a certain shop and Rikuo looked up.

"Nanatsu ya?" Rikuo asked. There was a department store called Nanatsu ya in Ukiyoe. Rikuo expected to see the big white building, but he widened his eyes again as he saw a small shop like a traditional teashop in front of him. "This… this is Nanatsu ya?" he couldn't be more surprised.

Another difference from the future and the past, Rikuo thought. So it wouldn't be strange if the market wasn't like what he was expected later on. But, it should be okay since Rikuo already had the picture from the history lesson. He should just try to get used to seeing in real life now.

"What's wrong, Rikuo? You look serious all of sudden," Rihan asked again while offering the dango in front of Rikuo's face.

"Ah, it's nothing… thank you," Rikuo accepted it in surprise. Since when had Rihan moved to buy it?

"Try it. It's delicious," Rihan grinned while he himself took a bite of the dango.

Rikuo looked at the dango for a moment before he shrugged and took a bite as well. The taste was sweet and delicious, but unlike the taste from his timeline which was flavored with fruits and some more additives. This was pure honey and sugary sweet and… Rikuo wasn't the master of cuisine, but even he knew that this time _dango_ tasted better than the dango in his time.

"It's delicious~!" Rikuo smiled happily as he ate the snack more enthusiastically.

"Right?" Rihan winked at him confidently.

"There are a lot more snacks in the market later on, Rikuo-kun. Do you want to taste them as well? We have the budget if you want to buy a lot of snacks," Kubinashi said with a smile as well while eating his share of dango when they walked down the not yet asphalted road.

See, another difference from Rikuo's timeline. Ukyoe main road was still in soil and there were a lot o trees on each side. Rather than called a town, this could still be called rural area of Tokyo. He had no idea that fifty… sixty years would change the town so much. Only Nura's main house would still remain like that. Even the road to Nura's main house was different in this time.

After tasting the awesome dango and sightseeing for awhile because Rikuo was curious of everything around him, finally they arrived to the market.

"And… this is the center of Ukiyoe Market place," Rihan said while extending his hand to the very crowded place with stands and small shops on each side of the road.

"Whoah! Cool! It looks like a festival!" Rikuo's eyes sparkled as he saw the shopkeepers and the buyers fighting over the price and some buyers hurriedly loaded what they had purchased in a bag on top of their bicycles. Yeah, not motorcycles, but bicycles. Some stores ahead were stands which sold ornaments and garments, like a stand especially built for women.

"A festival? If this looks like a festival for you, you'll be shocked seeing the real deal," Rihan laughed at Rikuo's excited face.

"Is the festival more crowded than this?" Rikuo's eyes widened even more at that thought.

"Of course! This is nothing compared to the Ukiyoe festival which will be held a week from now. Do you want to see that too, Rikuo?" Rihan asked then with a smile.

"Yes! I'd like to!" Rikuo answered instantly. Though at this time, he kind of forgot his situation a little because of the excitement.

"Then, we will buy the things we need to buy. Rikuo-kun, you stay with Rihan, okay? Don't leave his side no matter what," Kubinashi warned.

"Oh, okay… why?" Rikuo had to ask then, wondering.

"If you don't keep an eye on him, he tends to disappear in a crowd and it will be hell to track him down," Kurotabo said, deadpanned. Kubinashi nodded in agreement seriously.

Rikuo laughed at that, shaking his head. "Okay then," he said, grinning.

"Then, we'll go first. If you need to buy something, just tell Rihan. He will buy it for you," Kubinashi said again.

"We assemble here again in two hours," Kuro added as both of he and Kubinashi walked to the other direction in the market.

"Okay!" Rikuo waved at them cheerily. After he couldn't see both Kurotabo and Kubinashi, Rikuo turned to Rihan. "Rihan-sa—?"

But, Rihan wasn't there. "Eh?" Rikuo looked around and then found a crowd of girls and women up ahead where Rihan was in the center, laughing and teasing while those girls and women made simultaneous 'Kyaaa~' voices or 'Aww~' sounds.

Rikuo's sweat dropped. "As expected from the lady killer Nura Rihan, he's like a fish put inside a pond…." He couldn't help mumbling as he saw how his dad was a natural seduction for those women. Well, he was hot yes, so no one could complain when those girls surrounded him like moths attracted to flame.

"Jeez… and even with all of that he still makes a pass at me?" Rikuo couldn't understand why. Rihan could have anyone he wanted, but for some reasons, he was just playing around… _huh_?

Rikuo then remembered something. Just after the battle in Kyoto… Hagoromo Gitsune… no, the reincarnated Yamabuki Otome… said something to him, right? And then there were the stories from Nurarihyon as well after that….

"_She left because she couldn't bear a child…."_

…_Or something on that line, right? When did that happen again?_—Rikuo couldn't help wondering* and then he also remembered what happened last night as well, where Rihan had barged in to the changing room with panicked expression, and then the relieved look he showed when he saw Rikuo there….

_It can't be… like that, right?_—Rikuo couldn't help feeling that it had something to do with it.

Well, Rikuo hadn't had a chance to ask why Rihan acted that way last night. He felt bad if he had to pry after all. He had wanted to ask Kubinashi about it, but the he didn't find the right time. He should have left with Kubinashi or Kurotabo earlier…. And he forgot to complain at Nurarihyon as well this morning. Well, it was because Rikuo was distracted by Setsura's presence…

While Rikuo was still musing and mulling over his thought, something unexpected happened.

"Ryuujin's facial hair, Ryuujin's facial hair! Who wants to purchase these rare items?"

Rikuo's ear caught a shopkeeper's shouts about one of his goods and he couldn't help widening his eyes at that.

_Ryuujin's… facial hair?_—Instantly, Rikuo stored all of earlier musing to the back of his head in order to turn around and to look for the shopkeeper who had shouted just now. After a quick scan, Rikuo found a wooden stand in red color. The shopkeeper was from that stand as he offered a red box of something with golden letters on top of it.

Rikuo then, feeling really intrigued, left Rihan's crowd and approached the stand to see what it was about.

"Excuse me," Rikuo then greeted the shopkeeper and the man looked at him.

"Oh, _Okyakusan_ (3)! Do you want to buy Ryuujin's facial hair?" he asked then excitedly.

"Ah… what is Ryuujin's facial hair?" Rikuo asked then looking at the box curiously.

"Ah, no wonder you don't know. It's a very rare kind of plant that only grows in the forest near the top of Fujiyama," the shopkeeper said. "It is said that the plant is a sacred plant used for ritual ceremony to worship and let your voice be heard by the Great Dragon of Fujiyama, Ryuujin," he said in convincing manner of a salesman. Well, in a way, he tried to sell, so it wasn't that far off the fact.

"Heeh… then, why is it called facial hair of Ryuujin?" Rikuo asked again.

"Because of its form," he replied quickly. "The plant is thin and long just like facial hair. And guess what, it won't wither even though you have plucked it from the ground. Just like Ryuujin-sama who is eternal, so is this plant (his moustache)."

Rikuo looked at the seller with skeptical look. "It sounds dubious," he said, deadpanned.

"What? Of course not, _Okyakusan_! It's a true story! This plant won't wither, I swear!" the shopkeeper sounded offended and he looked nervous as well.

Well, in fifties, people still believed in something like that, so Rikuo could understand the appeal of selling with that kind of story. If it weren't Rikuo, the customer probably believed him. Still, Rikuo had to give credit for the name alone. Ryuujin's facial hair….

"_If you find Ryuujin's facial hair, bring it back to me."_

Nurarihyon had said something like that before Rikuo went that fateful day, just the day when he was blown to the past. _Coincidence?_

"_I've ever met a time-traveler before you."_

Rikuo looked up. No, it couldn't be coincidence. It was a clue! Nurarihyon… Rikuo's grandpa had already known that Rikuo would be blasted to the past, in this year! If he thought it properly, the Nurarihyon in 2011 was the same as the Nurarihyon in 1950, only older. His grandpa had already met Rikuo in 1950; that of course his grandpa in 2011 also knew that this disaster would happen!

_What… what did grandpa say again? He must have left some clues in his speech about Ryuujin that day. I have to remember it! Think! Think Rikuo!_—Rikuo then looked at the red box in front of him seriously while trying to work his brain to remember what had been said by his grandpa that day.

However, before Rikuo could retrieve the important information from his memory, his concentration was broken by the sudden shout and commotion came from the direction of where he had left Rihan's crowd.

"What was that?" Rikuo snapped as he put the box down and turned to the source of the commotion.

"Be prepared, Nura Rihan! This time I'll get your head roll on the ground!" An ugly looking guy who dressed like _pomade_ (4) drew a knife to Rihan's direction and the women were screaming in scared look.

"Eh?" Rikuo dropped his jaw as he saw what it was. "Rihan-san!" he was totally shocked.

"Oi, oi, stop it, you bastard…. You frightened the ladies," Rihan responded to the ugly looking guy with an annoyed look.

"Guuh! You're so annoying, Head of Nura Clan! This day will be the last day of your life!" the pomade man yelled while glaring daggers at Rihan behind his sunglasses.

Rihan just smirked before he turned to the ladies again. "Stand behind me, my ladies, I'll deal with that ungrateful scumbag over there first so you can shop peacefully," he said in a tender smile.

"Kyaaa! Rihan-sama is sooo cool!" the ladies swooned and squealed again with blushing face at that.

"_Saa_, bring it on, trash," Rihan the smirked confidently at the pomade man and the fight began!

"Aah… he actually fought human's gangster?" Rikuo couldn't help cocking his head aside, confused. He thought Nura Clan was supposed to only deal with youkai clan… why was Rihan fighting human as well?

**End of Chapter 10**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Let's say that Rikuo hasn't known yet when Yamabuki had left. He only knew that she did, but didn't know the exact time (unlike in the manga, Rikuo knew that Yamabuki left 20 years after she became Rihan's wife, but in this universe, it's 200 years after she became Rihan's wife).

**More translation of Card Captor Sakura song (second opening) titled 'Tobira wo Akete' (I love their song XD) but I don't know who sings it T_T

**1)**_**Yuki no ko**_**: **snow child. A seed of Yuki Onna. A small youkai kid who will become the next Yuki Onna after she's come of age (if it's a girl) and a mountain spirit (if it's a boy)

**2)**_**Dango**_**: **kind of Japanese snack, made from flour, egg, and sugar and shaped in small balls ordered in a stick.

**3)**_**Okyakusan**_**: **customer, Mr., Mrs. Miss customer.

**4)**_**Pomade**_**: **if I'm not wrong, it's kind of gangster in classic style with the hair and the clothes, quite popular in fifties, but it seems it's also a brand of hair gel that's used by fifties gangster (but I'm not really sure, correct me if I'm wrong! XO)

**A/N: **Yey, I bring out Setsura XD. Ahaha, I picture she will be a lot wilder than Tsurara after seeing her interaction with Nurarihyon in the anime XD She's such a tsundere XDDD. And then here's more clue for Rikuo to find a way to go home (though it hasn't finished yet because Rihan gets in the way with his stunt *LOL*).

So, what do you think? Ah, you probably noticed that I used general third person POV in the beginning of the story and then changed it back to Rikuo's POV. That's because a lot of parties are involved in the beginning and it's impossible to keep track with everyone using only one POV, hence the general POV. Now, 'About Rihan' still has a chapter left before I put new chapter title after that. Hope you enjoy reading this as well.

**P.S.** Like I said in chapter 6 (or so, don't remember), after this chapter 10, I will go back updating My Brother is Oyabun (Girl's Speculation! Will have to wait until at the end of August since I'm not allowed to write M-rated fic this month, sacred month ad all for my religion *sweats*), so chapter 11 of this story will come out rather late… sorry for that. Since My Brother is Oyabun has word-count over 9000 words, I need more time writing that than this. Anyway, don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible after I update My brother is Oyabun! XD Count on it!


	11. Chapter 11: About Rihan Part 3

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine…**

**Warning: **_foul language, failed attempt at violence *lol*, possible spelling and grammar mistakes *winces*, shounen ai-ncest, blood (just a bit), and Rihan's primal act (you'll know when you read *smirks*)_

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. Please read the after note later because it's important and sorry for haven't been replying your reviews. One thing you should know, all of you are AWESOME readers! Thanks for the comments, supports, faves and alerts! Now, enjoy the read~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: <strong>_**About Rihan (3)**_

* * *

><p><em>I wonder how far we can go…<em>

…_in this place that extends to the future_

_Shining in the distance, engulfing the whole world…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was stunned, speechless as the fight broke out in the middle of the shopping district inside the human market. The actors of this unexpected event was Nura Rihan, a head of a youkai clan versus someone Rikuo didn't know, but it seemed he was from a yakuza family as well… or more like, a gangster with the eccentric pomade style of clothes and hair.<p>

Though, the thing that made Rikuo wonder most was… why did Rihan took the challenge from a human? He was a Hanyo; the fight would be over in the blink of eyes if he used his power to fight human, right?

Rikuo almost shouted to stop Rihan because it would be very stupid to blow his cover by fighting human. He thought Rihan would be smarter than this. However, Rikuo held himself back when he realized… that when Rihan was fighting human, the Nidaime of the Nura Gumi didn't even use his hands.

_Huh?_—Rikuo cocked his head aside. _Rihan-san… is only dodging the attack all the time?_

Truth to be told, Rihan was only dodging the thrust of the knife with fluid motion, making his fight with that human gangster look more like dancing and playing rather than fighting. Rikuo instantly understood. Rihan didn't intend to use his youkai power to fight against human, so he didn't attack back. He just dodged until the human was tired attacking him.

Rikuo's smile bloomed on his face. "Cool!" he said, his eyes sparkling in awe as he watched the show.

"You bastard—! Stop dodging and attack back, damn it!" the gangster human's voice sounded impatient as he attacked Rihan with some sophisticated moves using his knife and his free hand, even with his foot.

"No way. It will hurt a lot to get stabbed by a knife. I dislike pain, and hate it even more if my clothes get ruined because of the blood," Rihan smirked teasingly, still dancing with his incredible footwork.

Rikuo assessed the gangster moves. It wasn't brutal like the fight most gangsters performed in the brawl. It was precise and trained, but Rihan dodged all of those moves pretty impressively. Not a single blow landed on him. No wonder the gangster looked so pissed off and impatient.

"You—coward!" the gangster yelled again with red angry face now.

"Huh, are you an idiot? Verbal insult won't provoke me, you know. I'm too mature for that," Rihan responded again, his mischievous smirk widening.

"Asshole!"

The fight continued on. For a human… that gangster had great stamina, though Rikuo could see that he had begun to panting and wheezing while attacking, perspiration visible on his temple and face. They were moving in circle with Rihan as the center, keeping their distances from the audiences who, since God knew when, had cheered for their fight. Probably Rihan didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire.

"AS expected from Rihan-san! He already thought everything out!" and it made Rikuo adore his dad even more. Rihan was so smart, strong, charming and witty. No wonder the women loved him so much… though, Rikuo didn't know if he would get used to seeing Rihan surrounded by women all the time when they went out. He wasn't comfortable with it. But Rikuo didn't know why….

Rikuo was too preoccupied with the fight (or the involuntary dance) Rihan had performed with the human gangster and with his own train of thought that he didn't notice a movement behind him. When he came to it, someone had already grabbed him on the shoulders and an eye of a knife was pressed on his neck.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes at that.

"Don't move, Nura Rihan!" someone shouted from behind Rikuo and the fighters in front of them noticed another commotion now, caused by this person, whoever he was, behind Rikuo. That guy seemed trying to threaten Rikuo's life.

"Wha—! What are you doing?" Rikuo shouted in surprise and then tried to struggle, but the hold on his shoulders were so tight, bordering to painful, and the knife on his neck made him unable to move his head to look who the coward-asshole was.

Rikuo then noticed in the midst of panicky that Rihan had stopped his footwork and took a hit of the gangster free hand, but he caught that attack with his hand, so it seemed he didn't receive any damage.

"What?" the gangster looked surprise because Rihan strayed his gaze from him to connect it with Rikuo's eyes who looked at his golden ones, feeling alarmed. "Don't look away, Rihan!" that gangster shouted angrily while struggling to release his hand, but Rihan's grip on his hand seemed very tight and hard, like steel.

"What was that?" Rihan asked and the gangster cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"What was _what_?" the gangster asked back, seeming unable to digest what Rihan was trying to say.

"_That_," Rihan jerked his face upward, so the gangster followed his line of sight and their eyes landed on the view where Rikuo was held hostage by someone.

"Aah…." Rikuo sighed long closing his eyes in defeat with his own stupidity. He couldn't believe that someone, probably one of the gangster's friends, had managed to catch him when he was admiring Rihan and let his guard down; and now, he was held as a hostage to subdue Rihan. He really didn't like this situation at all.

"Oi!" Rihan shouted from his spot to the guy behind Rikuo and when Rikuo looked up at Rihan again, the Nidaime's demeanor already changed drastically, his eyes on the knife on Rikuo's neck. "Don't you dare… lay your filthy hand on _MY _Rikuo!"

Even though Rihan's face was smiling and his voice sounded calm and collected when he said that, the dark aura of _youki_ was leaking from his body and everyone around him was visibly paling at the 'fear' suddenly emerging to the surface. Even the gangster who he was fighting a moment ago had to step back, away from him with frightened look.

_Crap…! Rihan-san is angry!_—Rikuo was alarmed as he was convinced that Rihan was about to use his youkai power to help him, but Rikuo couldn't let that happen. He had to do something.

However, one thing he couldn't let go was the fact that he was the cause of that anger. Rikuo didn't feel so good about this. His blood was rising to his head, seemed boiling… or more like… he was pissed off… like… _very pissed off._

"Don't come any closer! Or I kill this little brat of yours!"

A vein popped up on Rikuo's temple, "Who is it…" now he closed his eyes, "-that you call…" and then surged forward, purposely pressing the knife into his neck more that part of his skin was nicked.

"What?" the guy behind Rikuo sounded surprised and involuntarily had to loosen his hold because killing the hostage wasn't on his agenda, apparently. Good. Now Rikuo could kick his ass for being so full of himself!

"A little BRAT!" Rikuo shouted loudly and brought his head backward, connecting the back of his head with the lower part of the man's jaw… hard.

"Ow!" the man yelped in pain as his hold was totally loose now that Rikuo could move more freely. The chocolate haired boy used his chance and elbowed the guy's side, creating more pain because it connected to the ribs and then with both hands Rikuo grabbed one of the guy's arms and with a Judo technique he didn't know he possessed, he threw the guy's bigger and taller body to the ground, smashing him like he was a folded mattress rather than human.

Rihan and everyone on that place who watched the spectacle looked stunned, completely speechless. They widened their eyes and hung their jaw open, totally dumbfounded.

Rikuo was panting slightly as his anger was cooling down. Then, when he could start thinking again and realized what just happened, he himself was startled. "Huh? Eh? Aaah! I-I'm sorry!" he said frantically at the passed out man on his feet. He hurriedly knelt down and checked the man's condition as well. "A-are you okay? Hey!" he called and shook the man's shoulder, but he wouldn't wake up.

Well the man was moaning and whimpering in pain though, so he was at least still alive and Rikuo didn't rough the guy too much.

_But… what was that, just now?_—Rikuo was slightly confused of what just happened.

"Ri-… Rikuo?"

Rikuo looked up at the owner of the voice who had called him and he realized that Rihan and everyone were looking at him with wide eyes, like he had grown a second head.

"Ah, R-Rihan-san!" Rikuo responded to him back and then quickly stood.

"You… are surprisingly strong, huh?" Rihan looked at the passed out man and then turned to Rikuo again, looking slightly dumbstruck.

"Eh… what? No! No! Wait a—! It isn't what it looks like!" Rikuo frenetically shook his head and flailed his hands in front of his chest, totally mystified and perplexed.

_I'm the one who wants to know most about what just happened! It's... impossible, is it Yoru? But...! Yoru won't just take over like that without communicating with me...! Besides, I haven't been able to see him! What the hell is wrong with me just now?_

"This… this is… um…" Rikuo still had to look for an excuse… and fast. "Ah! That's right! I was so panicked and scared that the sudden adrenalin rush made me do it!" he said with voice that sounded too high even to his own ears. It didn't sound convincing at all.

"Adrenalin… rush?" Rihan cocked his head aside, looking puzzled and unfamiliar with that term.

_Crap! I forgot this is in the fifties! Has adrenalin rush term even already come out in this era?_—Rikuo was sweating profoundly when he realized that he had mentioned something he was not supposed to.

"Um… how do I say it…? Err… that, _that_, you know, when you're overly excited that you feel like possessing more strength than you're supposed to?" Rikuo honestly wasn't sure with his own explanation, but he couldn't think very clearly right now because he himself was still totally baffled of what happened to him in that peculiar moment.

"Really?" Rihan scrunched his face for a moment, seeming trying to make sense of that and then he seemed enlightened and punched his palm, nodding. "I have ever seen in on television. Right, human can do that sometimes," he said, understanding.

Rikuo was sighing in relief at that. _Thank god…!_—he really had to be more careful now. He couldn't say anything more suspicious and too futuristic!

"Oi, Rihan!"

It seemed both Rihan and Rikuo had forgotten about the gangster that was fighting Rihan earlier, and upon hearing his voice, both looked at his direction again. He was pouting and looked unsatisfied.

"You still want to go at it?" Rihan huffed at the man in annoyance. "Thanks to that guy my mood is ruined," he said, still looking mad at the passed out man on the ground.

"Who's the asshole hindering my fucking fight—!" the gangster then stomped closer to look at the passed out guy, but surprisingly, he dropped his jaw in shock before his face turned red in total rage. "TETSU! You-bastard!" and he kicked the guy on the ground, making him yelp in shock.

"Hieee!"

"Eh? Hey!" Rikuo was also surprised. What was that gangster doing to an injured guy?

"You-ass! How dare you interrupting my rare moment with Rihan, you—stupid moronic idiotic coward!" the pomade man then grabbed the orange haired guy… or in the closer look, was actually a boy, probably still in his teen, on his neck and proceeded to give him a knuckle attack on his head.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! That hurts, _Aniki _(1)! Stop!" the teen wailed in pain at the assault.

"Ah, what are you…? He's already injured—!" Rikuo wanted to stop the pomade man, but Rihan held him back.

"Let them. They're probably in the same group after all," Rihan said, reassuring with a huff.

"Eh? But…" Rikuo hadn't finished his sentence when the pomade man suddenly stood, with the teen still in the grasp of his big arm.

"Sorry, Rihan. This stupid bratty lil-bro of mine had done something so cowardly like that…! He doesn't know a thing about fighting fair and square," the pomade man said with an irritated snort while hitting the teen's head once again for a good measure.

"OW!" the teen yelped again, looking almost crying in pain.

"Well… I'm sorry too for almost losing it right then. My head always loses its cool when my family is threatened," Rihan said while draping his hand on Rikuo's smaller shoulder and then held him closer.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked at the pomade man and then at Rihan who now were exchanging friendly words with each other as if their fight never happened in the first place. He was confused. "W-wait a second," he interrupted their conversation and both turned their attention to him. "You guys… aren't you supposed to be enemies?" he asked, very-very mystified.

"Enemies? Who?" the pomade man asked raising his thin eyebrows. On the closer look, the pomade man didn't look bad at all. He had a wild type of style, but his face wasn't ugly. He got quite a look that was above standard with dark gray eyes and black hair.

"That's why; you and Rihan-san…?" Rikuo pointed at the pomade man and then turned to Rihan who pointed at himself with raised eyebrows as well.

There was a brief silence before both the adults "Pfft—ahahahaha!" broke in laughter. Or… the pomade man broke in laughter while Rihan was chuckling in amusement.

"Eeeh?" Rikuo was totally baffled at their reaction. They were actually laughing at Rikuo. He blushed slightly being the subject of that. "W-why are you guys laughing?" He didn't understand what he had said that made them laugh like that.

"He-… he said we're enemies…! Oh God, my stomach hurts…!" the pomade man laughed even harder and Rikuo's face felt heating more in embarrassment.

"No, no…" Rihan was still chuckling, "-we're not enemies, Rikuo. We're friends," he grinned as he broke the surprising news.

There was a brief blank silence in Rikuo's mind as he tried to digest the new information and then "EEEH!" he shouted in total surprise at that.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ooh, so this kid is the newest member of your group," Rihan said, nodding in understanding of why the kid went so far as to take Rikuo as a hostage. He hadn't known yet the nature of relationship between Rihan and Kiyomasa.<p>

Now Rihan, Kiyomasa, Rikuo and the orange haired kid were inside a teahouse, sitting around a square table enjoying a cup of tea. Well, the story was long, but the short version was they had attracted too much attention after their stunt and the polices were on their way to arrest them for creating disturbance in public place, so they had to postpone their conversation to flee the scene.

Rihan decided that before they talked further, they had to look for a place, private enough to have civil conversation and to explain the situation for both the orange haired kid and Rikuo who totally had no idea of what was going on. So, he found a teahouse and they ordered a table for four and now were resuming their chat.

"That's right. This kid is still a hotheaded brat with no common sense. Forgive his rudeness to… um…" Kiyomasa then turned to Rikuo. "Who's the kid anyway? Yours? Nah… you two don't look alike at all," he commented as he stared at Rikuo, holding his chin, probably wondering.

"Ah, Rikuo? He's also the newest member in my family," Rihan said with a smile. "Though, I picked him up from the street," he continued.

"Picked him…? Oi, he's not a cat, you know," Kiyomasa's sweat dropped.

"Um…" Rikuo cut their conversation by raising his right hand. "Actually… what's going on? Rihan-san said… you two are friends?" he seemed so confused and baffled that Rihan took a pity to the boy.

"Okay, Rikuo. This guy here is my friend, the head of Kiyojyuji Family, Kiyojyuji Kiyomasa." Rihan introduced the pomade man to Rikuo and Rikuo widened his eyes visibly in shocked look.

"Kiyojyuji!" Rikuo dropped his jaw, his eyes bulging out as big as saucers.

"Huh? You know his family?" Rihan asked, wondering why Rikuo looked so shocked.

"Eh? Ah, no… I-…, I just thought that… I've heard the name… somewhere…?" Rikuo laughed slightly, like trying to compose himself, looking totally nervous.

"Really? My family is that popular?" Kiyomasa laughed seeing the reaction. "Then, this kid, Raido Tetsunaga, my sworn little brother, and Tetsu, that is Nura Rihan, _my friend_," he then proceeded to introduce the kid who was with him to Rihan and Rikuo and then Rihan to the kid, while emphasizing the last two words to Tetsu who flinched at that because it was so close to his ear.

"Um… hello, sorry for the misunderstanding…" Tetsu said while bowing slightly, looking guilty.

"That's fine. I didn't get hurt that bad," Rikuo said, smiling sweetly as always, making Rihan smile as well as he realized what he had said.

"Eh, you're hurt?" Rihan was concerned now. "Where does it hurt? Show me," he said while holding one of Rikuo's shoulders, and then proceeded to pat Rikuo's body with the other hand to check.

"I-…it's okay, Rihan-san…. It only bleeds a little…," Rikuo looked up hesitantly at Rihan and the boss of Nura Gumi then noticed immediately, the trail of blood on Rikuo's supposedly fair flawless neck.

"Aah, that's not just a little. It's still bleeding…." Rihan frowned in displeasure. He didn't like it that Rikuo got hurt like this. Moreover, right under Rihan's nose. "You're too reckless…" he said, huffing while tilting Rikuo's chin so he could inspect it better.

"T-that's why… I said it's not that bad… doesn't even hurt anymore," Rikuo said as he tilted his face even higher up while Rihan's golden eyes were focusing on the nick of the wound.

Rihan didn't know what came over him then, when he smell that strong alluring fragrance again from Rikuo, his mind went blank and the next thing he knew he had already brought both of his hands to Rikuou's shoulders, pulled him up to him, and then leaned closer to the boy's neck before he licked the trail of blood from bellow to the wound.

The flavor that bloomed on Rihan's taste bud was incredibly and unexplainably luscious. Rihan lost his mind when he tasted the boy's blood and skin. It tasted so damn good that he felt like _devouring_ him right there and then, literally and metaphorically.

"Ah!" Rikuo shut his eyes and moaned, sounding totally shocked by Rihan's sudden primal act. "R-Ri-Rihan-san!"

"Oi, Rihan!" Kiyomasa widened his eyes in horror by the sight and Tetsu was stone-cracked.

"Huh?" Rihan opened his golden eyes, which God knew since when had closed, and turned slightly at Kiyomasa and Tetsu before he heard Rikuo's panicked shout of his name and he instantly backed off. "Eh?" he was perplexed as he looked at Rikuo's flushed face. They boy was holding his neck while staring at Rihan with wide, alarmed eyes.

"What the hell—! Rihan! What on earth do you think you're doing to a kid!" Kiyomasa shouted at Rihan in apprehension as well while pointing at him accusingly.

"What… what just happened?" Rihan himself was confused. He didn't know what happened. It was just… "Oh my god…! Did I… did I just bite you?" he himself felt mortified at that thought when he realized it.

_What the hell happened to me?_—Rihan covered his still tasty mouth with both palms in total horror.

"Ah, Ri-… Rihan-san pro-probably felt too excited because of the fight and running from the police… so… seeing blood must have him snap," Rikuo said immediately, laughing sheepishly and nervously, as if he was trying to defend him despite the hint of anxiety in his slightly quivering voice and tone. "R-right, Rihan-san?" he then looked to Rihan for confirmation. Rihan could see the glint of fright in the boy's eyes and Rihan felt really guilty that he had scared Rikuo again, after what happened last night in the _oofuro_.

Rihan really… _really _didn't like that fear directed at him from Rikuo's usually clear innocent eyes. "Y-yeah, sorry…. I was still kind of a little bit caught up by the fight just now. I'm sorry for biting you, Rikuo…" he said apologetically and guiltily, smiling nervously as well.

Rihan wasn't sure, though. But it wasn't because of the fight…. It was because of _that smell_ and Rikuo's taste. God… Rihan couldn't believe he had lost his mind completely like that. What the fuck—!

Rikuo looked visibly relieved at his answer and then added "No, you didn't bite me, Rihan-san. Just… l-lick…" his face went red immediately as the word came out from his mouth. He blushed so hard that even his ears turned pink.

_So cute…!_—Rihan almost lost it again and hugged the boy, but he realized that Kiyomasa was glaring intently and skeptically at him and Tetsu was still unconscious, not yet coming back from his shock.

"Rihan… don't tell me… this kid is _human_?" Kiyomasa looked serious as he asked that.

"Ah, yeah…. Yes, he's human," Rihan answered distractedly because he was still busy staring at Rikuo's adorable gesture of embarrassment.

"Don't joke around, you-bastard! What the hell are you thinking keeping a human child in that youkai-filled house of yours?" Kiyomasa went up, grabbing the collar of Rihan's kinagashi with angry look. "Do you plan to kill the kid or what?"

"Wait, Kiyomasa, hold it. That's never going to happen," Rihan was offended at the accusation. "The guys in my family aren't interested in eating human flesh. I'll kill them first before they even think about something like eating human," he said in a huff, holding Kiyomasa's wrist so he would let his collar go.

"Then… what are you going to do with this human kid? Making him a spectacle of those bored youkai?" Kiyomasa narrowed his eyes at Rihan's suspiciously.

"You are so incredibly rude. Is it that strange if I say I like human, Kiyomasa?" Rihan asked back, narrowing his eyes as well to Kiyomasa and Rikuo flushed even more hearing that.

"Oh… you're going to _eat_ that kid in different manner? Man, how sick can you be?" Kiyomasa said with a knowing look that sent a metaphorical ton hammer to Rihan's head.

"Hey! He's just a kid! What do you mean by _eating_ in the first place, damn it! Don't say something that may create misunderstanding like that!" Rihan protested hard at that, big bead of sweat dropping from the back of his head.

"Ah, um…" Rikuo raised his hand again, gaining Rihan and Kiyomasa's attention once more. His face was still slightly red from embarrassment, but he seemed having something important to say… or ask anyway. "Ki-Kiyomasa-san, you know about Rihan's san household and who he is?" Rikuo asked then to the point.

"Of course I know," Kiyomasa answered that quickly. "The fact that he's half youkai and his family being all youkai is the appeal… I'm fascinated by youkai after all. If not, we won't be friends at all, right?" he winked at Rikuo and smiled confidently. Rikuo's sweat dropped at seeing the lightening speed change of attitude.

"We're like two side of a coin, Rikuo. Kiyomasa's family deals with human gangsters and scumbags in this area, while we, Nura Clan, deals with the youkai. And if Kiyomasa's family operates a lot in the morning until afternoon, Nura Clan more frequently operates after sunset. We're living in symbiosis and in balance like that," Rihan explained while smiling at Rikuo and then glared at Kiyomasa. "Don't throw a wink to 'our' Rikuo, Kiyomasa. It's sordid," he added with annoyance.

"You are incredibly rude too," Kiyomasa threw Rihan's insult back at him, deadpanned.

"I-I see…" Rikuo nodded still not finished with his question apparently, "Then, why were you guys fighting back then on the market street?" he looked confused now, seeming not understanding the motive behind that brawling act.

"Of course… it's for _training_," both Kiyomasa and Rihan answered at the same time. They looked at each other after that and chuckled in amusement.

"We hardly meet during the day. Rihan usually never shows his face in the market, you see. So, when I saw him today, I wanted to test how much closer I am to his skill. Despite him being a _Hanyo_, he never uses his youkai power to fight against me. It's kinda pissing me off," Kiyomasa said, still smiling ruefully.

"So that's what happened. We were just playing around," Rihan said apologetically. "Sorry if it surprises you, Rikuo," he added.

"No, well… I understand, but… using knife?" Now Rikuo looked at Kiyomasa with disbelieving expression.

"Well, it's Rihan we're talking about. No matter how many times I stab him, he won't die, you know. He can't be killed using normal human weapon!" Kiyomasa protested. "So I thought I using a knife on him will be justified as long as he uses his youkai power," he huffed then. "Even then he refuses to do that. Just how much longer will you underestimate my human power, Rihan?" he then turned at the Nidaime, pouting.

"Ahaha, well… using youkai power to fight human seem unfair, right? As long as I'm not cornered enough, I have decided to let human sort their problem using human's methods." Rihan smiled repentantly at Kiyomasa now. "Human shouldn't intervene with youkai's problem, so shouldn't the other way around, though… I have to admit that youkai need human around to keep living. Realizing it or not, we, youkai and human really do live side by side all the time. If we can be civil with each other, why aren't we?"

Kiyomasa was still looking like he was sulking, but he didn't object Rihan's opinion. "You're a strange youkai, Rihan," he commented after that.

"I'll take that comment as a compliment," Rihan grinned.

Rikuo looked at Rihan and Kiyomasa, and watched their exchange with full interest. He was smiling after that. It seemed Rikuo was wondering why Rihan and Kiyomasa could be good friends.

"So… where did you find this…Tetsu, right?" Now Rihan shifted his attention at the teen who looked startled, after seeming coming back to earth from his initial shock of the event when Rihan licked Rikuo's neck, with the sudden notice.

"Eh, um…" the teen then looked at Kiyomasa with hesitation.

"He came to our house and challenged me to fight," Kiyomasa grinned and Tetsu flushed a deep shed of red.

Rihan chuckled. "And you must have done a number on him that he respects you so much now," he laughed at the thought of a little teen like Tetsu fighting a 'monster' like Kiyomasa. After all, his human friend was quite muscular compared to other men, and the teen was lanky, thin, and rather short.

"No, he fought well, though the way he fight is a little… you know, unusual. His strength isn't that powerful, but he's agile and fast. His strategy in fighting is also brilliant, but sometimes he can act cowardly as well," Kiyomasa ruffled Tetsu's short spiky hair curtly, but fondly as well.

"A-aniki…!" the teen blushed again, looking embarrassed.

"Well, it seems you've found a rough gem. That's good…" Rihan said with a smile. "But if you dare touch our Rikuo again… you won't be forgiven so easily, Tetsu-kun," he added, still smiling but he infused the 'fear' in his tone and voice as he said that.

"Wait a—! Rihan-san!" Rikuo immediately protested as the teen visibly paled at the threat.

Kiyomasa's sweat dropped at that. "You… you were really angry back then, huh?" he asked, looking like he was wondering while staring at Rihan oddly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rihan asked back, smiling ruefully.

"No," Kiyomasa said. "I'm glad… that you can show your emotion freely like that. Feels weird, yes… but I'm glad…." He continued, smiling small as well.

Rihan closed his eyes and felt that yes, Kiyomasa was really honest when he said that.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Keep believing in the future, not caring if anyone laughs<em>

_The passion running within you makes you shine_

_Too dazzling, but I want to keep watching you…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo, Kiyomasa and Tetsu were waiting outside the teahouse when Rihan paid for their tea. The Nidaime insisted because he was happy meeting Kiyomasa again after a month or so, that was what Kiyomasa said since the last time they met.<p>

"Kiyomasa-san," Rikuo was a bit curious about this human friend of Rihan, so he wanted to know more about him. Kiyomasa turned his face at Rikuo.

"What?" the black haired pomade asked.

"How did you become friends with Rihan-san?" Rikuo asked then, eyes questioning at the gangster's.

"Hmm… five years ago or so… Rihan saved me when I was attacked by youkai," Kiyomasa said, looking afar, like he was remembering the first time he met Rihan.

_Five years… then it was in 1945, just the time when Nagasaki and Hiroshima were blasted by nuclear bomb_—Rikuo thought sadly. In the time of darkness… evil youkai were running rampage, growing stronger and wilder by eating human's sadness, pain and hatred.

"I was patrolling my area because many people were attacked by someone or _something_. At that time I didn't know that youkai really existed. I thought they were just myth or so. But then I was almost killed by a very ugly youkai. Rihan called that youkai part of San-something or something; I didn't really pay attention. Besides, who would when he had just almost died? I didn't want to know anyway. So, Rihan saved me with a hundred youkai from Nura Clan behind his back supporting him.

"I can still recall what happened that night like it was only yesterday…. Ha, Rihan looked so cool. Jumping, or more like flying, dancing in the air, his golden eyes illuminating the darkness of the night, he was like… the Knight of the darkness… or so," he grinned while explaining.

"Since then I've been so fascinated by youkai that I looked for him every night and finally, after six months of extensive studies about youkai through records and literatures, and using my family's money and connections to seek after him, we met again. And in that fateful night, I forced Rihan to accept me as his friend," he laughed now, looking slightly sheepish and embarrassed and yet nostalgic as well as he told Rikuo his story.

Well, Rikuo couldn't blame Kiyomasa for appearing and sounding really… spellbound by Rihan because jeez, even in Rikuo's perspective, his dad was totally awesome in so many ways that it was really hard to describe accurately. If Rikuo wasn't Rihan's kid, he would probably fall for Rihan as well… no, he probably had despite being Rihan's kid. Rikuo's feelings were jumbled and he was trying his best to ignore the obvious attraction between them as he thought right now anyway.

Rikuo shook his head slightly to clear his mind. He focused once more to Kiyomasa.

_But… this is definitely… that, isn't it?_—Rikuo gulped slightly at his thought after that while watching the pomade man in front of him more carefully.

_As I thought, this person… this person is definitely Kiyotsugu's ancestor… no, his grandpa?_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking like that as he noticed so many similarities of this Kiyomasa guy with Kiyotsugu. The childlike sparkle in his eyes when he talked about his passion, his eyes and hair (though it was in pomade fashion, the curl was similar) colors, the way he talked and his fascination about youkai… _There's no mistake here. Moreover, the name is Kiyojyuji Kiyomasa! Kiyojyuji is completely Kiyotsugu's family's name, right?_

Rikuo's was sweating profoundly again, feeling completely nervous. He didn't think he would meet someone who might be so close to compromise his identity in the future! If this guy would become Kiyotsugu's grandfather someday, Rikuo had to make sure that he would never meet him sixty years later.

Rikuo sighed long as he looked down. Might as well trying not to be too noticeable then… he had to maintain distance from Kiyomasa, so he wouldn't remember what Rikuo looked like years later.

"But… in the five years I have known Rihan, this is the first time I saw him like that," Kiyomasa said suddenly, earning Rikuo's attention again.

"What do you mean?" Rikuo asked, looking at him wonderingly.

"See, when you were taken as a hostage by Tetsu… that was the first time I saw Rihan so mad like that," Kiyomasa said, raising his forefinger in professor like manner.

"Eh?" Rikuo was surprised.

"I've seen him fighting numerous times. He always treats his fight like a fun game. Serious, but never losing his coolness and composure like what happened in the market. He totally lost it there. He even activated his 'fear'… against a mere kid like Tetsu just because he was angry that you were in danger," Kiyomasa huffed, looking puzzled before he gazed at Rikuo with wondering look. "You must be very important for Rihan… that he could be emotional like that when you're concerned." He finished, with deep eyes boring into Rikuo's perplexed ones.

"Ah…? But, Rihan-san and I… met only two days ago…" Rikuo said, thinking that it couldn't be only because of him. Though, subconsciously, he also realized that it was probably true… "Besides, Rihan-san will get angry if his family is threatened, not just for me." He reasoned then because it was more rational to think it that way.

"No… even though that's the case, and he's angry, he won't show that kind of expression," Kiyomasa said. "You're… special to Rihan."

Rikuo couldn't help blushing when he heard that. Did that… did that how it looked like for other people? Rikuo was special for Rihan?

"It… it's just… coincidence…." Rikuo still didn't want to admit it. It couldn't be like that. He didn't want it to be like that….

But… what was this flip-flop feeling he felt resurfacing from the bottom of his heart? His heart rate spiked up again at that thought, the heat rising to his face… and that embarrassed yet happy feeling…!

"He had ever showed that kind of emotion only to one person," Kiyomasa continued, seeming not noticing Rikuo's predicament with his comments.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked up again, wondering.

"I'd ever seen him that emotional… for his wife," Kiyomasa's face turned slightly solemn at that.

_Rihan-san's wife… his first wife, Yamabuki Otome…!_—Rikuo looked down, feeling sad again as he remembered the story and then the fight with Hagoromo Gitsune, how the love between Rihan and Yamabuki in the end turning into tragedy. The grave sadness that stole Rikuo's innocence as a child….

"The last time I saw Rihan was… just after she left. He was like a ghost then… just existing, not living… and then he disappeared for more than a month. I thought… I thought he wouldn't come back again," Kiyomasa turned his face up at the blue sky now, probably looking poignant, but Rikuo couldn't really see because he was shorter than him.

_A month ago? Yamabuki-san just left a month ago? Then…, Rihan-san is…!_

"_I know how painful it is to lose someone…."_

_Is that… is that why he can say something so sad like that…?_—Rikuo felt like crying now. He had no idea that it had just happened. A month… Rihan was still….

"_Thank god… thank god you're still here…."_

_So… that was the reason of Rihan-san's panicky in the oofuro… he thought I left… the way Yamabuki did…!_—now everything made sense in Rikuo's head.

Truthfully, Rikuo was still wondering why Rihan was so… protective of him. Why he acted like Rikuo could disappear anytime and the irrational fear of that…. It was because the event was still so close to Yamabuki's disappearance.

Rikuo wasn't special… he was a rebound.

The chocolate haired boy didn't know why, but it slightly hurt to think it that way.

_No…! Rihan-san… dad isn't that kind of person. This isn't about me at all. It's not even personal. This is just… how dad deals with the pain of losing. After all, I don't have anything to do with it in the first place. It's about Rihan-san…!_

"That's why, I'm glad…. I'm so glad that he can be angry so honestly like that for you… because it's a proof that he's 'feeling' and 'living' again."

Rikuo was startled out of his thought by Kiyomasa's additional words.

_Rihan-san… feels again… because of me?_

Rikuo then looked up and was immediately fascinated as he saw Kiyomasa's expression after that. The pomade man looked… really gentle just then. He was worried about Rihan as a friend. Somehow, through the shadow of Kiyomasa, Rikuo could picture Kiyotsugu doing the same thing for Rikuo and it made him really… happy and hopeful.

_When I'm home… I will really tell my friends about the real me…!_—Rikuo decided then and he intended to seriously do that, definitely.

Rikuo smiled small. He wanted to believe Kiyomasa's words as well… that Rihan was feeling and living again… because Rikuo was there for him. And Rikuo… really wanted to make Rihan feel again, a lot more pleasant feelings… of living.

"Hey, sorry for the wait," Rihan's voice came from the front door of the teahouse. "The customers are quite a lot today, so I had to wait in the line," he said with a grin after Rikuo, Kiyomasa and Tetsu looked at him.

"It's fine. Thanks for the treat, Rihan," Kiyomasa grinned back. "Then, I will be going home now." he said short time later.

"Wait, you're not going to tag along? Rikuo and I are going to go back to the market, though." Rihan asked, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, unlike the _idle_ Hanyo like you, I have a lot of works to do," Kiyomasa said, winking teasingly, earning a protest from Rihan who was offended by that insult. "Then… see you sometimes, Rihan, Rikuo," he waved at them and then walked away with Tetsu following him after bowing slightly to Rihan and Rikuo.

"Sayonara, Kiyomasa-san!" Rikuo waved back at him, smiling in satisfaction. "He's a strange person, isn't he?" he then turned at Rihan who looked at Kiyomasa's back fondly.

"He is, but he's a nice strange person," Rihan chuckled for awhile before he turned at Rikuo again. "Let's go back to the market. It's about time Kubinashi and Kurotabo looking for us since we disappeared more than two hours already," he smirked mischievously.

"Eh? Aah! You're right!" Rikuo had just realized that they had completely missed the deadline to come back to their gathering spot. "Rihan-san! It's not the time to tease them by being late on purpose! They'll panic! Come on!"

Rikuo didn't really think a lot when he grabbed Rihan's hand and pulled him to walk to the market direction, and he didn't really see how Rihan looked surprised at first, but then… he felt Rihan's hand holding his hand back more firmly, and Rikuo smiled silently.

Rikuo might be just a rebound, but while he was looking a way to go back to his own time… he decided that he would make Rihan enjoy their time together in this space and time. He wanted to see Rihan smile more often.

Yes… Rikuo could do that. He didn't really know why, but Rikuo… Rikuo wanted to see Rihan happy….

**End of Chapter 11**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Lyrics translation of Japanese song 'Before Dawn' sung by Ai Sachi (third opening song of One Piece anime… maybe?)

**Lyric translation of 'Believe' sung by Folder 5 (second opening of One Piece anime)

**1)**_**Aniki**_**: **Big brother, how to call an older brother in the most informal way.

**A/N: **Finally this chapter's done… Took me a longer time to make since I had to connect this and that and actually, it was my work fault. I was too busy this weekend that I couldn't stay still and write. Sorry for the delay, by the way. I swear, I want to update Saturday, but real life just didn't let me T_T. Anyway, this was the end of 'About Rihan'. How do you think? Rikuo's decision in the end wasn't so bad, right? Well, not really a plot progress and there are OCs too. *sweats*

**About OCs:** I know some of you hate OCs. Sometimes I do too, but for Rihan's friends, I have no idea who would fit, that's why I created ' Kiyojyuji Kiyomasa'. Though, he isn't completely an OC because he still has connection to someone in the canon story *grins* Yes, he is Kiyotsugu grandpa. I don't know his name (if it's ever mentioned), so 'Kiyomasa' will do (since there is Kiyoemon in Edo period—you know, Yamabuki's student? Someone please tell me you remember him? That's definitely Kiyotsugu's ancestor, right?) And you don't have to mind Raido Tetsunaga because he just plays a small part in here (except if I need him to do something again in the future).

**And one last thing: **I got a question if this fic is based on a manga titled 'Golden Days' by… uh… I forgot who authorized it, but there is manga called Golden Days. The answer is NO. Even though the title seems similar, it's just a coincidence since 'Golden Days' here I refer it to 'Nura's Golden Days' when Nura Clan is in the peak of prosperity in Rihan's time (I swear it is called Nura's Golden Days in Nuramago manga and anime) so it has nothing to do with the Golden Days manga. Heck, I didn't even think about that manga when I wrote the title for the first time. Just because it has the same 'Golden Days' and the 'time travel' theme is the same, doesn't mean it's based on that manga. Moreover what similarities do this fic and that Golden Days manga have aside its time-travel theme and having 'Golden Days' in the title? Even the other anime and manga and fics have the same time-travel theme and they're not based on each other, no? So no, it's not based on Golden Days manga. Besides, almost all of time-travel stories have the same basic plot, right? Something happened, dropped to the past, looked for a way to go back. See? The same. The important thing is how we can extend the ideas to be different stories, right?

Sorry if it sounds a bit… defensive because really, it's just coincidence. Part of it is my fault too. I should have explained in the first chapter about the title, like what I did in My Brother is Oyabun, so… yeah. God, I'm very cranky because I haven't been sleeping. Sorry again. *winces*

Okay, that's all for this chapter. See you in next update ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Beyond the Cover of Lies

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine**

**Warning: **_Not much… well for this chapter anyway, the other warning is the same with the previous (including the grammar problems and mistypes) minus the violence and the language :D_

**A/N: **As always, your reviews are all GREAT, yeah! Oh, and some of you asked what happened to Yoru, right? Well, I can't exactly tell you since it will reveal the plot! _ Sorry, but you have to wait for it patiently until I reveal it in this story, deal?

Huh? Why not updating My Brother is Oyabun! I have to update this first because My Brother is Oyabun! isn't finished being typed down (lots of word-count can be troublesome sometimes…). I will probably update MBiO this Saturday. In the meantime, enjoy this story new chapter first ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>_**Beyond the Cover of Lies**_

* * *

><p><em>Open your heart a little… <em>

_Pull someone close to you…_

_Your feelings will surely reach them deeper...*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>As expected, Rikuo and Rihan really got yelled at by Kubinashi, and Kurotabo scolded them, but not as hard, for missing the meeting time and creating disturbance in the market. Apparently, when they arrived to the meeting point and saw that Rihan and Rikuo weren't there, they asked around and some store clerks and buyers who witnessed the fight between Rihan and Kiyomasa told them what happened.<p>

"I can't believe you! You fought human!" Kubinashi was still screeching as they walked back down the main road to the Nura Gumi main house.

"Ah, come on… I didn't even use my hands, right Rikuo?" Rihan dismissed Kubinashi's worry and turned to Rikuo with a gentle smile. He was still holding Rikuo's hand and refused to let go even after they met Kubinashi and Kurotabo.

Rikuo was staring at their joined hand for a moment before he looked up at Rihan to answer him. "Huh? Ah, yeah… Rihan-san was so cool and though the fight was just a game between the two, it was still awesome watching it directly," he said with a wide smile.

"The fight was… just a game?" Kubinashi threw Rihan a suspicious look. Rihan looked away slightly. "Don't tell me… it was with that human from Kiyojyuji Family?" he narrowed his eyes at the Nidaime and Rihan's sweat dropped.

Rikuo who didn't see Rihan's nervous expression nodded eagerly. "That's right! Kiyomasa-san is really a nice guy despite his strange look," he said positively.

Hearing the cute chocolate haired boy's answer, Kubinashi glared daggers at Rihan. "Rihan! How many times have I told you to stop meddling with him! He's troublesome and obsessed and always looks for trouble by snooping around Youkai's life! How dangerous do you think it can be if our secrets are exposed to human? Onmyouji will hunt us down and what are you going to do if things fall for the worst?" Kubinashi yelled again more loudly now, though for some reasons, no human looked at their way despite the ruckus.

Probably it was because Rihan used his Nurari-Kurari Technique, but it never failed to amaze Rikuo for experiencing it first hand, that his existence could really vanish from human's perspective at all. Sure, Yoru had already experienced that repeatedly, but Rikuo was a little bit different. It was his first time and it felt somewhat awesome.

"Ah, Kubinashi, you're so noisy," Rihan huffed now, covering one of his ears in annoyance. But he still didn't let Rikuo's hand go and the boy giggled at seeing Rihan and Kubinashi's interaction again.

Kurotabo just sighed long in defeat, seeming bored. He then turned to Rikuo and asked. "Oh right, Rikuo-kun… you didn't buy anything in the end?"

Rikuo looked up to Kurotabo now and smiled small. "Don't need to. I prefer eating Ki-… I meant Kejorou's cooking at home. As for snacks, Nanatsu ya dumplings will be sufficient," he answered cheerily.

"Ahaha, Kejorou will be very pleased hearing that," Kurotabo chuckled as well. The boy's smile was really contagious. "But, how did you know that Kejorou is in charge of the kitchen?" he asked again, still wanting speak to him because Rikuo was just very pleasant to talk to.

"Eh? Well… she could make you guys bring her ingredients for her cooking, right? So I just assumed that she's the boss in the kitchen," Rikuo scratched the back of his head while grinning sheepishly.

"Ha, such great deduction," Kurotabo laughed at that. "Although, since Setsura-neesan was back, probably she's the one who will cook later," he said, looking eager. "It's been awhile since the last time we ate her cooking! Can't wait to tasting her delicious foods again!"

Rikuo chuckled hearing that. So even in this time, Yuki Onna had to help in the kitchen, huh? Rikuo couldn't imagine Setsura wearing apron and cooking. Her personality and her look would be mismatched and it would be hilarious to watch.

"But Rikuo, you really didn't want to buy anything? Maybe some ornaments or something? We can buy you clothes too if you want," now Rihan spoke, completely ignoring Kubinashi's rant of him '_should have been more responsible_' or something in that line, earning Rikuo attention again.

But, because Kubinashi didn't look at Rihan and more like talking to himself, he didn't realize that he was being ignored by the Nidaime.

"I don't need ornaments and the clothes. I'm content enough using yours, Rihan-san," Rikuo now smiled sweetly at Rihan, until there were imaginary sparkling flowers blooming around his face, making Rihan almost trip on his own foot and Kurotabo almost get nosebleed.

Even Kubinashi had to stop his rant for getting caught off guard by that very pleasant view of Rikuo's super adorable look.

Rikuo realized when everyone became silent and looked at them in confusion. "Is something wrong?" he tilted his head aside obliviously and wonderingly for being stared at oddly like that.

"It… it's nothing…." Rihan smiled back, a little bit nervously with the slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I can actually see the flowers…." Kurotabo mumbled under his breath, flushing and Kubinashi nodded, still speechless and looking dumbfounded with blushing face as well.

_Flowers?—_Rikuo was confused hearing that, but he quickly dismissed it to the back of his head because it wasn't that important anyway.

They resumed the walk after that when Rihan seemed remembering something. "Ah, right… Rikuo," he turned to Rikuo again and the boy focused his attention at Rihan. "Your moves back then… would you mind telling me where you learned self defense? Because… I have to tell you, those moves you performed to kick Tetsu's ass… they were impressive," he complimented, looking awed.

"Eh, really?" Rikuo blushed hearing it, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well… my family required me to learn some self defense technique for a certain purpose… I don't really like fighting, but if it comes to the time where I have to defend myself, I can," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Wait, what was that?" Kubinashi joined their conversation suddenly, his face looking mortified. "You let Rikuo-kun fight?" he turned at Rihan in disbelief.

"Um… things got a little out of hand because of misunderstanding and Rikuo kinda… got involved in the crossfire," now was Rihan's turn to scratch his cheek sheepishly.

"Rihan!" and Kubinashi yelled again at his boss, repeating the shouting process of how irresponsible Rihan was for getting a _guest_ like Rikuo caught in a fight of his personal amusement.

"Ah, ahaha…" Rikuo actually wanted to defend Rihan because his 'involuntary fight' against Tetsu was just an accident and a misunderstanding, but Kubinashi's shriek was so vicious he didn't dare interrupt the blond-black haired neck-less youkai.

"Let him get scolded," Kurotabo huffed, completely agreeing Kubinashi in this matter while fixing the position of his bamboo hat to cover his face better. Rikuo was still a kid, for God's sake. What was Rihan thinking getting a kid in danger like that?

"But Rikuo is strong! I'm totally impressed. You should really join my family, Rikuo," Rihan now smiled widely at the boy, offering his official request for Rikuo to join his Nura Gumi.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise, while Kurotabo and Kubinashi were dropping their jaws in shock.

"Wait a min—! Rihan!" Kubinashi shouted at him in incredulity and then hurriedly pulled Rihan aside to talk some sense into his screwed head (for asking Rikuo that in the first place) without Rikuo listening to it.

"Rihan, you can't ask him that!" Kurotabo also shouted in whisper near the Nidaime's ear frantically.

"Huh, why not?" Rihan asked, looking confused of why his attendants looked panicked.

"Rikuo-kun is human, Rihan! You can't ask him join your _Hyakki Yako_ (1)!" Kubinashi reasoned hard.

"_Hyakki Yako_ consists of only youkai, Rihan. It's impossible to put human inside it!" Kurotabo added the reason while nodding vigorously.

"Wait, he doesn't have to be included in my Hyakki," Rihan said with a rueful smile. "I just want him to get the official protection of Nura Gumi. He can be our liaison with human you know," he said with logical explanation.

"True… but he's just still a boy. You really don't want to put him in our world, right, Rihan?" Kubinashi looked at Rihan with pleading look. It was insane to even think about the idea.

"Our world isn't kind, Rihan. Do you think a boy like him can handle it?" Kurotabo also asked, looking desperately at Rihan's golden eyes. He should have known better than this.

Rihan seemed understanding their worries then, because what they said was true. Yakuza world… _no_, _youkai_ 'yakuza'world wasn't easy for any youkai, much less for human. Even though Rikuo had power to defend himself against human, he would be powerless against youkai. They were totally right.

But Rihan's desire to protect the boy was strong. Even though Rikuo couldn't be part of his family, he still wanted Rikuo to stay beside him.

"Understood," Rihan nodded. For once in awhile, he would take his attendants opinion. After all, they were also concerned about Rikuo. He couldn't endanger Rikuo by putting him in apposition where he could be easily attacked by any youkai. Rihan could still protect him even though he wasn't part of Nura Gumi as long as Rikuo was still living in Nura Gumi main HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Set me free…**<em>

_Your heaven's a lie…_

_Set me free with your love…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo looked at the three adults discussing and sighed long once. They were probably talking about how a human couldn't join in Hyakki Yako. He wondered what they would do if they knew he was ¼ youkai. Though, Rikuo couldn't really tell them that.<p>

Anyway, Rikuo had to ask Nurarihyon what he had told Rihan about him first. As Rikuo thought it further, his grandpa probably had given 'the cover' to Rihan and not Rikuo's 'real identity', but he wasn't yet informed. Rikuo would need to speak again with him later. And besides, he had got a clue of how to start looking answers about how to go back to his timeline.

Ryuujin's facial hair was the key word. The seller said it was a rare plant that only grew in the forest on top of Fujiyama. Probably, he had to go there to investigate the 'beloved one' Ryuujin was talking about in His rant before He blasted Rikuo away.

Though… how could he go to Fujiyama from Ukiyoe Town? Sure, he could go by train, but… would he be allowed to go by himself? He had to camp out if he went hiking after all. He doubted that Rihan and/or Nurarihyon would allow him go alone. Somewhere in Fujiyama was god's realm where Ryuujin's throne stood anyway. That facial hair plants might mark the place of the door to go into the realm. But… he needed preparation to enter god's realm, right?

Aaah, it would be so much easier if he had Yoru right now! God's realm might be too overwhelming for human's body… but if it was Yoru, he could take it just fine because he was youkai! Why couldn't he speak to Yoru anyway? He helped Rikuo just then when he fought in the market, right? Rikuo doubted he could pull that stunt without Yoru's help! It was very weird… why…? What happened to him that he couldn't communicate with Yoru?

Rikuo bit down his lower lip and scratched his head curtly in aggravation. This situation where he couldn't get in contact with his other self was getting ridiculous and frustrating. He didn't know the reason why he couldn't see his night form and it annoyed him very much.

Rikuo sighed long again, though…. It was useless to mull over something he didn't know the answer was. He should leave that mystery for now, and focused on what was in front of him. The one he probably knew how to answer.

In this past time, Rikuo knew something about Rihan from the little trip to the market, thanks to Kiyomasa. Rihan might look like he was okay and still laughing cheerily on the outside, but he had just experienced a traumatic event with Yamabuki Otome's disappearance… moreover, it just happened a month or so ago. Rikuo actually wanted to stay beside him to cheer him up….

Ah, Rikuo was in dilemma. Maybe he had to prioritize Rihan first until his dad was able to move on. He didn't know how long it would take, but Rikuo wanted Rihan to be happy. After all… he kind of vaguely remembered hearing _that_ _voice_ when he was almost unconscious after getting blasted by Ryuujin's death ray.

"_Rihan-sama… please… free him…."_

_Was that… Yamabuki Otome's voice?_—Rikuo couldn't help wondering as he recalled the soft whispering voice that was very gentle and warm… like a voice of a mother before he regained his consciousness and was suddenly dropped from the sky. He actually just remembered that episode after hearing Kiyomasa's story about Yamabuki and Rihan.

Rikuo also remembered Yamabuki when she died in his arms. It still felt painful when he recalled her last words… her eyes looking at Yoru's crimson ones and wishing that he were her and Rihan's child. Even after all that time after she had left… she was still in love with Rihan. Probably…Rihan was also… and he kept hurting all this time.

Rihan didn't show it in his face, but he must have been….

Maybe… maybe it was Yamabuki's wish that Rihan should move on. Maybe Yamabuki's spirit intervened with Ryuujin's death ray to send Rikuo back in time… to 'free' Rihan from the suffering he had to bear because of the 'love' she and he had vowed to keep and share with each other.

It was merely speculation on Rikuo's part, but for some odd reasons, he had a strong feeling that it was true.

But then… how Rikuo could do that? By staying as distraction for Rihan's mind from thinking about Yamabuki? For how long should he do that, then? Rikuo also had his duty and responsibility to look a way for him to go back, to protect his family _in the future_, right? He couldn't stay in this timeline forever. If he accidentally had Rihan love him now only to leave him again in the end, wouldn't that be too cruel?

Rikuo shook his head. He could never hurt Rihan like that. Not like that.

"What should I do…?" and Rikuo couldn't help mumbling seriously at that.

"What _what _you should do?"

Rihan's voice startled Rikuo out of his reverie and he looked up seeing the three adults had come back from their little discussion.

"Ah? No… I was just thinking about what I should do to be closer to Setsura-san," he lied so smoothly that he almost cringed at that thought alone. Since when had Rikuo become a liar like this? He usually never lied directly and only put misleading suggestion and let his opponents draw their own conclusion.

Though, Rikuo indeed wanted to be closer to Setsura at some points, because he still wanted to see play with the baby Tsurara and to 'know' Setsura so he could tell Tsurara in the future about her. Well, he wasn't thinking about that just now, though….

"Setsura? Why do you want to get close to her?" Rihan frowned a bit for some reasons.

"Aha! Rikuo-kun likes Setsura-neesan?" Kubinashi guessed while snickering.

"Can't be helped, she's pretty indeed," Kurotabo said with a teasing smile as well.

Rikuo blushed at their accusation. "Um… it's not…." He stuttered nervously, a little bit embarrassed and didn't know how to react to that.

Rihan's frown was deepening. "She's a Yuki Onna, you know. She freezes the one she loves and brings him to the mountain," he said, looking slightly annoyed.

Rikuo's sweat dropped at his tone. What was that? "That's why, it's not like that…" he said in his defense, still embarrassed. He didn't know why Rihan was frowning and what was it with the annoyance?

Rikuo was silent for a moment, thinking carefully about what he should say. Then he nodded. "She looked… a lot like someone I know before I came here," he decided to share.

Rihan, Kubinashi and Kurotabo looked at him as they heard what he had said.

"Even her name… is similar," Rikuo continued, looking afar. Well, he didn't exactly lying even though it was the first time he met her. He had known the story about her from the future after all. Anyway, Setsura's name was the trigger of his 'supposedly' episode of remembering his 'memory' even though he didn't suffer from amnesia for real. He thought it would fit with his interest in knowing her better.

"Now that you mentioned about it, you did look like you knew her when I mentioned her for the first time in that recreational room," Rihan commented while thinking seriously.

See? Rihan was quick in catching up with what Rikuo was talking about.

The realization also dawned on Kurotabo's expression, but Kubinashi looked slightly confused since he wasn't in the recreational room that day when it happened.

"Rikuo-kun knew Setsura before he even came to Nura Gumi?" Kubinashi asked in surprised look.

"But, when I asked Setsura this morning, she didn't recognize you, Rikuo," Rihan said, not minding Kubinashi's question.

"Maybe she doesn't know me because she really doesn't know… but I know her. I just can't pinpoint where and why I know, but… I know her," Rikuo looked down for a moment before he spilled a little secret he wasn't supposed to just because he slipped his tongue again. "She won't… stay much longer in Nura Gumi."

Rihan, Kubinashi and Kurotabo stopped dead in their track, widening their eyes in total shock when Rikuo said that. "What?" Rihan was the first to react and grabbed Rikuo's shoulders, surprising Rikuo.

"Eh?" Rikuo snapped back and looked at Rihan's serious eyes with widened ones. "W-what… what's wrong?" he asked in a slight panicky.

Wait, what had Rikuo said, just now? CRAP! He had slipped again!

"Just now… what did you say?" Rihan asked with serious look at Rikuo.

"Eh… um…" Rikuo was sweating in panicky. He didn't know how to answer that. He had slipped! His stupid mouth had slipped again and the damage was too big this time. What should he do now?

_Tell the truth? But how can I explain from where I know about something like that?_—Rikuo was cornered when Rihan's golden eyes bored into his chocolate ones. He had to say something and fast.

"A dream…." Rikuo said finally, but he was very nervous about that. "It was a dream… I often had when I was still a kid. About her… leaving Nura Gumi," he shut his eyes closed, not wanting to be caught lying.

That was right. Rikuo lied again. He couldn't believe this. A dream? What a lame excuse! He should have come out with a better lie. Anyway, he shouldn't lie at all, damn it!

However, surprisingly, Rihan, Kurotabo and Kubinashi didn't laugh about that. "A premonition dream?" Rihan asked carefully.

_Eh?—_Rikuo opened his eyes and looked at Rihan and his attendants wonderingly. They looked…_ worried?_

"Uh… huh?" Rikuo was confused. Why didn't they laugh it off? A premonition dream couldn't be trusted, right?

Kubinashi looked at Kurotabo. "Lately… Setsura-neesan was acting strange, right? Even before she left for her breeding time," he said with frowning face.

"True… she spaced out more often too… and her youki was getting weaker each day…." Kurotabo said with worried tone.

The most anxious looking one was Rihan. He hadn't said anything, but he looked really concerned.

_W-what… exactly have I done?_—Rikuo didn't know that he had said something those three had already been suspicious of. They had seen the signs and yet they kept quiet because they hadn't wanted to admit it. Rikuo's 'premonition' had sealed the deal apparently.

"How long…?" Rihan spoke then, asking precisely. "How much longer… does she have?"

Rikuo looked at Rihan sympathetically before looking down. "I don't know…." This time, he didn't lie. He absolutely knew nothing about that and he didn't want to keep putting another lie to cover the previous ones. It would be endless.

Rihan covered his face with one hand and smiled sadly. "Thank you… for opening our eyes about this, Rikuo." He said sincerely with a sad tone and Rikuo's heart hurt that Rihan believed his lie even though the fact remained true.

"I'm sorry… for breaking it in this manner…." Rikuo said while walking closer to Rihan and gave him a gentle hug on his waist while closing his eyes, mainly because he felt guilty for having to lie about his reason in knowing the fact and to comfort himself that this was the best thing he could do to protect 'this time'.

Rihan looked up at the sky and hugged Rikuo back slowly. "No… we are already aware of the signs…. We just… didn't want to think about it. You don't have to say sorry for telling the truth."

Rikuo tightened his hug. "Even so… the fact remains hurting you… I'm sorry that all of you have to go through this…."

Rihan smiled small, so did Kubinashi and Kurotabo, but Rikuo couldn't exactly see them from his position.

"Thank you…." The three youkai mumbled at the same time. Rikuo could feel a hand on each side of his shoulder, signaling that both Kurotabo and Kubinashi had came closer and put reassuring touch to him as well.

Rikuo felt… that he didn't deserve their kindness for his continuous lie about who he was and what he was. Even so, even if he felt guilty… he would still continue lying so as not to hurt them even more.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lights will guide you home…<em>

_And ignite your bones…_

_And I will try to fix you…***_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>They arrived at Nura Gumi some minutes later after stopping by Nanatsu ya to buy the snacks. At one point, Rikuo asked Rihan if he knew anything about a plant called Ryuujin's facial hair and his face turned weird hearing that.<p>

"There's a plant named after Him?" Rihan had asked and Rikuo shrugged.

"The shopkeeper offered me to buy one box, but I thought his story was improbable, so I didn't buy it," Rikuo answered and Rihan looked visibly relieved at that.

"Well, we can always find the fresh ones if we go to the place where the shopkeeper said he found the plant," Rihan said with a grin and Rikuo nodded.

"He said they grew inside the forest, on top of Fujiyama. I'd like to go there sometimes," Rikuo said slowly and Rihan looked worried again for some reasons. "Not right now, though. I still want to walk around the town and sightsee a little bit," he continued, smiling cheerily while holding Rihan's hand again.

Rihan smiled softly at that. "Sure. I'll walk you everywhere you want to," he said while bowing a little to look at Rikuo's large eyes and ruffled his hair fondly.

Rikuo blushed slightly with the affectionate gesture. "Thank you, Rihan-san," he said happily.

Rihan then had to go for doing his work. Well, he was still a family head and there were some reports he had to see or something and had to leave Rikuo to do whatever he wanted to do in the house, so he looked for Nurarihyon to talk about the 'cover'.

Rikuo found his grandpa on the recreational room sipping tea and smoking pipe in leisure manner. "Ah, Jiichan," he went inside the room and the other youkai around him looked at his direction while snickering. It seemed they still found it funny that Rikuo called their Supreme Commander with simple 'grandpa'.

"Oh, Rikuo," Nurarihyon noticed the boy and patted the tatami beside him. "Come and sit here with me. Natou," he then turned to Natou Kozo who immediately stood and ran to him.

"What is it, Nurarihyon-sama?" the little smelly youkai asked.

"Bring Rikuo a cup of tea," Nurarihyon ordered.

"At once!" Natou said with a salute before he turned and scampered to get out of the room to the kitchen.

Rikuo approached Nurarihyon and sat beside him. "I'd been looking for you, jiichan," he said with a sigh.

"Must be to complain about the story I gave Rihan regarding you," Nurarihyon said slowly and quiet enough that the other youkai couldn't hear it, but he was snickering as well that annoyed Rikuo a little.

"Yeah, that's it," Rikuo nodded. "You didn't tell him the real situation I'm in, right?" Rikuo asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. Haven't I promised you? Despite the prank I like to pull on other people, I know how important it is to keep what happened to you as a secret," Nurarihyon said with a chuckle. "Though, I admit it's quite amusing to mess with Rihan and you. You must have been very shocked when Rihan said he knew all about you, right?" he grinned wickedly and Rikuo pouted at him.

"You had me there, jiichan," Rikuo said, huffing slightly and Nurarihyon sniggered again.

"Must have been priceless, I wish I could see your face when you heard Rihan," Nurarihyon said again, still laughing. Rikuo blushed slightly because he also remembered how panicked he was when he thought Rihan knew the truth.

"So… what kind of cover have you created for me?" Rikuo asked, keeping his voice in undertone for privacy.

"That you were a human sacrifice for Ryuujin," Nurarihyon said with the same manner as him.

"Human… sacrifice…?" Rikuo widened his eyes at that.

"Yeah, but you were the failure one since Ryuujin 'rejected' you. Rihan said you were wounded pretty badly when he found you, right? I think Ryuujin's attack would suit the explanation well. Besides, you probably want to know 'some answers' of His purpose in sending you back in time. You wanting to know why Ryuujin rejected you can be a good excuse for you looking for the Great Dragon," he explained.

"I see…." Rikuo could see the logic in it. As expected from his grandpa. He was great at making background stories and excuses, and Nurarihyon was even considering everything which could help Rikuo not to get questioned when he wanted to find out about something.

"I also took the liberty to say that your family made you the sacrifice so Rihan won't be bold enough to ask about them since it can 'hurt' you," Nurarihyon added.

Rikuo looked down. His grandpa even thought it that far. That was why; Rihan said he wouldn't ask anything directly from Rikuo this morning. Really…Nurarihyon was very good at this. Well, he was _Nurarihyon_ after all, the master of deceit and trickery, so it was natural for him to do that.

But… "I feel a little guilty that I have to lie to Rihan-san and everyone else…." Rikuo said slowly feeling slightly depressed.

Nurarihyon smiled small at that and brought his hand to cup Rikuo's cheek and brought him to look t his golden eyes. "Beyond those lies… lays an honest fragile heart that hates to hurt other people," he said quietly. "A white lie is justified… to bring happiness and to protect the one you love."

"Jiichan…." Rikuo was slightly amazed at his words and look. Despite being old, he could still look so… wise and cool.

"Rikuo, you don't have to feel so depressed. They will understand if they know the truth and they'd better off not knowing because if they knew… they'd regret knowing anyway," Nurarihyon said surely.

"You think so?" Rikuo smiled at hearing Nurarihyon's words.

"One hundred percent positive," Nurarihyon winked at him and Rikuo chuckled. Nurarihyon couldn't pull off the same effect as Rihan's wink, but it was still funny and entertaining.

"Thank you jiichan!" Rikuo said quite loudly and then hugged the older man joyfully. The other youkai turned to their direction and bulged their eyes as wide as saucers, staring so baffled at those to as if they had grown a second head. Rikuo didn't care though, because he really loved his super cool grandpa. Didn't matter if Nurarihyon knew that he was his grandson or not.

Nurarihyon looked quite shocked with the sudden demonstrative gesture from Rikuo, but he didn't seem wanting to struggle. He probably thought that it was actually nice to be this close to other people. Well, Rikuo liked to imagine that Nurarihyon was this close to Youhime, his grandma, once upon a time and Rikuo's 'human' warmth was supposed to be similar to her, right?

Nurarihyon smiled small and patted Rikuo's back slightly. "You're welcome. I'd like to ask a favor from you as well, though," he said after that, earning Rikuo's attention once again as the boy slowly loosened his hug and looked at him again.

"What can I do for you, Jiichan?" Rikuo asked, ready to do anything to help.

"It's about Rihan…" Nurarihyon said slowly, looking solemn. Rikuo nodded, urging his grandpa to continue. "I wish you can… entertain him, somehow, because he seems to be very fond of you," he continued.

Rikuo froze at his spot. "Entertain?" he asked carefully, a bead of sweat prickling out his cheek. His grandpa didn't imply something he thought he was implying, right?

"You know… accompany him and hear his stories and just… be there for him," Nurarihyon said raising his eyebrows as if he were asking 'what do you think it was?'

"Ah… that…" Rikuo sighed slightly. "Sure, I can do that," he nodded in agreement. "Why though?" he had to ask, even if he already had an idea what this was about.

Nurarihyon looked down for a moment with a sad look. "He had just lost someone very important to him… and he's hurting even though he doesn't show it," he spoke quietly and Rikuo nodded in understanding.

"But is it really okay for me to do that?" Rikuo asked then. "I'm not exactly stable either… when the time comes, I have to leave him too, you know…" That was his only fear, hurting Rihan even more.

Nurarihyon smiled. "At that time, he will have already realized that… in every parting there will always be new meeting. That's just how life is. He won't be hurting as much anymore and it will encourage him to treasure the limited time he has with anyone he has right now."

Rikuo widened his eyes at that and then he smiled surely now. "Okay," he said confidently.

_Jiichan is totally right…. We might part someday, but that makes 'this together time' so precious…_—Rikuo made up his mind. He wouldn't be hesitating anymore. He would make Rihan happy, no matter what it took to do so.

Going home had to be postponed, but Rikuo believed that this was the best chance in his life… to take back the lost time between him and his dad. And he sure as hell wouldn't miss it….

**End of Chapter 12**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Partial lyric of a Japanese Song titled 'Haruka Kanata' sung by Asian Kungfu Generation (Naruto's anime second opening)

******Partial lyric of a song titled 'Heavens A Lie' by Lacuna Coil

*******Partial lyric of a song titled 'Fix You' by Coldplay

**1)**_**Hyakki Yako**_**: **Parade of 100 Demons

**A/N: **Hmm… not too much progress of the plot, more like Rikuo's musing about what he will do now with a handful of knowledge he's gotten. Though the decision is made there in the end*grins* Now there will be a lot of fan services starting the next chapter… *evil grin* Anyway, what do you think? Should I put some bonding moments between Rihan-Rikuo more or just go to the main plot and finish it quickly? You know what you want, but I don't so… tell me, a.k.a. review ^_^


	13. Chapter 13: Father plus Son equals Love

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine.**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest (Rihan/Rikuo's moment~ XD), a little bit disturbing ideas…, a little bit oOC-ness, possible mistypes and grammar errors. T_T_

**A/N: **Sorry for being so late posting it. I missed the deadline, I know… but I didn't intend to. I just got very busy at Saturday… (This is the pain for having to work at weekend…TT_TT). Anyway, I sacrificed my sleep time for updating this. Here, enjoy chapter 13, ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: <strong>_**Father plus Son equals 'Love'**_

* * *

><p><em>If only I became the rain…<em>

_I want to connect the earth and the sky… _

…_just for your sake…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Some days had passed since Rikuo was blasted to the past and joined (translate: being a free loader) the past time Nura Gumi. He had gotten considerably closer to the member of that youkai-yakuza family, especially the ones who would also serve Rikuo in the future.<p>

Rikuo also met Rihan, his future father who in this past time, had issues with 'parting' because his first wife, Yamabuki Otome, left him for a certain reason he'd rather not mention because it was too… depressing. But, it seemed Rihan was still unable to let her go since it was only over a month.

Rikuo was a little worried about him and tried to be a good boy and accompany him as much as he could, but for some ungodly reasons, Rihan had taken quite a 'liking' to Rikuo way more than it should. That's why; precaution was needed (according to the other youkai who was worried about Rikuo's 'chastity').

"Well, now this is your room, Rikuo-kun," Kejorou said as she opened one of the 'usually' unused room for Rikuo to stay. "Finally, after looking for a decent one for five days, only this we found. This house is so old, sorry for that," she added while smiling apologetically.

"That's perfectly fine. Thank you very much, Kejorou," Rikuo smiled cutely at her and she flushed slightly.

"Ah~ Rikuo-kun, so cuuute~!" and she couldn't help squealing while hugging the smaller boy with excited look after that.

"Ahahaha," Rikuo laughed slightly, rather nervous.

For some unfathomable reasons, everyone (translate: the youkai) in the past seemed having a rather extreme personality after Rikuo tried to getting to know them for a week. As example: Kubinashi, he was kind of too wild compared to Rikuo's time Kubinashi. And then Kejorou; she was easily excited if it was about men… or boys for that matter. Yuki Onna in this time was colder and more… Rikuo didn't even know how to put it into words… reserved? Nah, if not Setsura was bolder… rather hot-headed, which was an irony by the way, since she was a Yuki Onna, and intimidating as well.

Nurarihyon was also more prankish. Surely, he was still a prankster in the future, but Nurarihyon in this time showed his natural trait more than Rikuo's time Nurarihyon. Ah, but Kappa was still the same, though. _Only cuter, because he was 50 years younger_—Rikuo grinned at that thought.

There was also Kurotabo who was shier in this time and Aotabo who looked… brawlier (_is that even a word?_). Anyway, they were similar, but also different… like he said, more extreme in certain personality.

Well, as he thought about it, Rikuo couldn't help wondering about one more thing. _Then… what about Rihan-san? Is Rihan in this time different from dad?_

Rikuo was mulling over it, trying to remember the 'Rihan' who had become his dad in the future as he entered his 'new' room together with Kejorou who was still holding his arm tightly and happily.

Rikuo remembered his dad one time, when Rikuo was still just a kid, maybe when he was four or five. Rihan was smiling at him, pulling him up above his head and looking at him in the eyes with loving gaze, _"Rikuo…"_ and his fluid-like voice, calling his name before he kissed little Rikuo on his cheek.

And then Rihan hugged the happily laughing chocolate haired boy who said "_I love you,_ _too-chan_!"

Rihan smiled happily and tenderly while saying it back _"I love you too, Rikuo…"_ and then he… _he…-_

_Huh?_—Rikuo was kind of startled when he blinked out of the memory. Something was odd… he couldn't remember the rest. _What happened after that?_—he tilted his head aside in confusion.

Why couldn't Rikuo remember it?

"What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?" Kejorou's voice snapped Rikuo out of his train of thought.

"Ah, no… just thinking. Is it really okay for me to use this room? Aren't there a lot of youkai who need it more? I meant… I'm okay staying with Rihan-san," Rikuo said then.

Not that he was being purposely ungrateful for this private chamber; at least Rikuo wouldn't be worried getting molested by Rihan in his sleep _again_ if he had his own room, but... he kind of had decided to 'accompany' Rihan so the Nidaime wouldn't get lonely at night.

"It's okay. No one uses this room anyway," Kejorou said with a nice understanding smile.

"Thank you then," Rikuo smiled small.

"After all, we have to be careful so you won't get _eaten_ by our boss since he's taken quite a liking to you, Rikuo-kun," Kejorou added with a teasing naughty smirk and Rikuo blushed hard at that.

"Ke-Kejorou!" Rikuo's face was heating so much at the double meanings of the word 'eaten' there, though he was doubtful that Rihan would 'literally' ate human, so it must have been the metaphorical one she was insinuating.

Kejorou giggled and laughed merrily seeing the very cute face of their guest as he was flushing in a deep shed of red in embarrassment then, before saying again, "I guess… I can understand Rihan-sama's feeling if he wants to 'devour' you, Rikuo-kun. You're so adorable, even human must have wanted you so much at some points."

Kejorou cup Rikuo's cheek and smiled so fondly as well, making Rikuo flush even deeper. "Ke-Kejorou…?" Rikuo was kind of nervous at her look, but he was happy that she liked him.

"You make an impression, Rikuo-kun. Like a fragile beautiful bird… seeing you makes the others want to protect you in their golden cage," Kejorou said again, still smiling softly.

"Does that mean… does that mean I'll be in a 'cage'* too?" Rikuo asked after getting over his initial embarrassment. "Won't Rihan-san let me 'out'** again?"

It was actually a question asked not seriously because Rikuo kind of wanted to stop Kejorou for making more embarrassing words to describe him, but somehow, she must have taken the questions quite seriously because her expression turned rather solemn.

"Rihan-sama is a possessive man at some points…" Kejorou began, "-but he won't do something that will hurt the ones he loves even if it will hurt him…." When she finished, her smile was confident and sure and Rikuo was never ceased to be amazed how loved and trusted Rihan was by his subordinates. No matter how many times he saw it.

Rikuo smiled tenderly as well. "I get the same feeling too," he said happily and knew that Kejorou was happy with his words.

"Okay then. You can relax here, Rikuo-kun. I have to get back to work," Kejorou said and gave a small peck on Rikuo's cheek, surprising him.

"Kejorou!" Rikuo touched his cheek, blushing again at the sudden affectionate act while Kejorou was giggling, excusing herself from his room. "Jeez, 'this time' Kejorou is more shameless as well…." He said, rubbing his cheek slightly.

Then all of sudden, Rikuo felt a chill on his back and turned sharply, only to be greeted by the golden orbs of Rihan's eyes glowing in the dark and narrowing to Rikuo accusingly and _creepily _from _inside_ his room.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo shouted, honestly surprised seeing Rihan there. "Please don't surprise me like that! Jeez… I thought my heart would jump out my throat just now. Since when have you been here?" he demanded in annoyance. He didn't feel Rihan's presence at all before the chill just then.

"More importantly… I saw just now!" Rihan began and then moved so fast and so suddenly, approaching Rikuo and before the boy even had a chance to widen his eyes, Rihan already had both of his hands cup Rikuo's cheeks.

"Wha—!" Now, Rikuo widened his eyes, totally petrified with their sudden closeness.

Rihan stared at Rikuo's shocked chocolate pools seriously for approximately ten seconds before, "Nooo! Why did you let Kejorou kiss you?" he threw a tantrum, releasing Rikuo's cheeks to hold his own head in distressed, disbelieving expression before he collapsed on his knees and hands, looking down. "I want to kiss you too…." He whined. Rihan was actually whining with depressed look.

Rikuo was stunned speechless seeing the out of character of the cool womanizer Rihan (in his head) before he realized what Rihan had said and snapped. "Wait a—! What do you mean by kissing me! It's only on the cheek!" he protested, flushing again and annoyed that Rihan had saw all of that.

"Besides, what do you mean you want to kiss me too? I'm a boy, damn it!" That was the one thing Rikuo was so embarrassed about. Rihan actually said he 'wanted to kiss' Rikuo so blatantly!

"Hmm? What's wrong with wanting to kiss a boy?" Rihan got over his depressed feeling quickly apparently because now he had looked up at Rikuo in a puzzled look.

"Normally, a man will want to kiss a girl, not a boy!" Rikuo said, still blushing in discomfiture and disbelief because he had to explain something as basic as that to the alleged womanizer who would become his dad someday.

"Ah, that's for human, huh? We youkai don't really concern about gender, see…. We like what we like," Rihan grinned then, so confidently. He even winked so professionally that it sent a small golden star to hit Rikuo's forehead.

Rikuo couldn't help his sweat dropping again from the back of his head at Rihan's answer. "I don't understand you…." Now he felt exhausted. He had never expected that dealing with 'this time' Rihan could be so tiring.

"Come on, Rikuo. Just a little kiss?" Rihan then approached the cute boy again and cupped his cheek once more, looking at him with convincing puppy eyes that Rikuo was intimidated a little. He didn't expect Rihan could pull out such endearing expression on him who was supposed to be the more adorable one.

Rikuo was about to say 'No thank you' when he remembered his memory with the future Rihan. The happiness and love 'that image' produced in his head made him reconsider his response. Honestly, Rikuo really wanted to see that expression in Rihan again. He wanted to recreate that moment between him and his dad those years ago…err in the future. Explaining the time in 'this time' was quite tricky, huh?

Anyway, Rikuo shook his head slightly to clear his head so he could think more…rationally. If a simple kiss on the cheek could make Rihan wear that happy expression and tenderness then… Rikuo thought there was no harm in granting that wish. He hoped he would do the right thing, though.

"Fine," Rikuo said, sighing in defeat, giving in. Rihan widened his eyes at that. It seemed he didn't expect Rikuo to say 'yes' to his shameless request.

"Really?" Rihan looked frankly surprised.

"Just a little kiss on the cheek," Rikuo said, giving the condition.

Rihan's expression brightened so much Rikuo almost thought he was seeing the sunshine. "Thank you, Rikuo," the taller golden eyed man said while setting both of his hands on his sides, under Rikuo's arms, which by the way, surprised the boy very much, even more then when Rihan so easily lifted the boy's body above the ground.

"Wha—, wait a—! Rihan-san!" Rikuo had to widen his eyes as he was up in the air, looking at Rihan from above and Rihan looked up at him back from below with happy grin before he brought their distance into almost non-existent and then closed it completely with a small innocent loving kiss on Rikuo's left cheek.

Rikuo blushed so deeply despite the demonstration of this innocent, pure affection from Rihan. His heart thrummed so fast and hard and so suddenly, that blank memory, where Rikuo couldn't remember what happened next, was filled with a picture of him and Rihan kissing… on the lips.

Rikuo didn't know if it was purely his fantasy, or if he had wanted it to happen, or if it was a mind trick. He could see Rihan looking at him softly and so full of love that he… he wanted to kiss Rihan too, just… not as innocent and as familial as he had thought before.

Rihan seemed realizing Rikuo's dazed look and he smiled in understanding look as well before once again, he surged forward to give Rikuo a small, caring, tender peck on the corner of his lips.

Rikuo was still drowned in the memory that he didn't realize what happened. Just when his sense started to wake up from the 'dream' did he realize that 'this time' Rihan really kissed him. On. The. Lips.

Feeling panicked so suddenly, Rikuo pushed Rihan's shoulder so hard that the older taller man got knocked down, seeming caught off guard, and fell on his butt. However, because he was still holding Rikuo on his waist, the boy tumbled down with him and landed squarely on top of him.

"Oww… what is it, so suddenly?" Rihan whined slightly, closing his eyes in pain because his bottom was sore from the hard impact with the tatami.

Rikuo had just opened his eyes as well, and realizing in what kind of position they were, he gasped in horror.

_HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_—Rikuo's mind screamed bloody murder in red light alert. Rihan's face was so close to his and Rikuo WAS ON TOP of him, for god's sake. Did he STRADDLE Rihan's hips as well?

Rikuo's eyes and mind were spinning uncontrollably. Anyway, he just… he just… with Rihan…! HE HAD BEEN KISSING WITH HIS FUTURE DAD!

That fact was the one shooting him point blank to the head, meaning his mind. "Why did you kiss me on the lips!" Rikuo couldn't help shouting at that, totally shocked and panicked.

Well, shock and panicky couldn't even begin to cover Rikuo's jumble mess of feelings right then, actually. He was embarrassed, horrified, excited and agitated at the same time. What kind of a mix was that? Moreover, so many emotions began to wake up just with that single kiss, following it like resurrection that all those memories he had with his dad in the future began to make sense if it was explained by this fact.

Rihan was in love with Rikuo.

Even though Rikuo was still a baby little boy at that time…. Rikuo didn't know if he should be crept out or flattered with that sudden realization. Rihan's loving gazes and gestures at Rikuo all those years in the future… even though Rikuo didn't understand it back then because he was still just a little kid, could be totally explained by Rihan's amorous*** feelings towards him.

Though, Rihan never did anything to Rikuo, which was good because it would be totally sick to do something about that, right? Because Rihan… Rihan was still… Rikuo's dad after all….

#

Rihan was startled hearing the sudden shout and opened his eyes to look at Rikuo's wide dark chocolate pools and conflicted expression so close to his face. The boy looked so frightened and something else… Rihan couldn't really read it because Rikuo's face was so red and he looked like about to cry.

Rihan felt awful instantly. He didn't mean to scare Rikuo. "I-… I'm sorry, my bad…." He said, gulping slightly while reaching for the boy to hug him close.

Luckily, Rikuo didn't flinch away from Rihan's touch anymore, unlike what happened in the _oofuro_, but Rikuo was also unresponsive, like he was drowned in his own thought, so deeply mulling over something, that he wasn't even aware of Rihan's gesture.

Rihan closed his eyes and embraced the boy tightly with his warm arms, kissing the soft chocolate hair as well to calm him down. "I'm sorry… Don't be afraid of me, Rikuo…." Rihan whispered tenderly and Rikuo seemed reacting to that line.

Rikuo moved, but he didn't seem wanting to push Rihan away anymore like he did after Rihan kissed him earlier. If Rihan didn't know better, the boy was pulling him even closer, but he probably only wanted to hold onto something and Rihan's back was the only thing there.

Rihan didn't know what Rikuo was thinking just then. He just hoped that the boy wasn't too… angry or repulsed at the idea of kissing Rihan. Though, Rihan doubted that was the reason of Rikuo's frightened look just then. It was too intense. Had something ever happened to the boy in the past that involved another man?

The thought that Rikuo had ever been touched by another man against his will set Rihan's fury on ablaze. Rihan didn't dare to ask though, but if it was indeed the case, he would hunt down that guy, torture him with his fear, and then butcher him before feed his rotten flesh to the human-eating youkai. He would even ignore his principle once that, that kind of youkai didn't deserve existing in this world.

"Rikuo…?" Rihan called softly and he was startled as he felt the younger teen's shoulders shiver slightly.

_Wait! He's crying?_—Rihan was panicked at that and he was almost frantic when he tried to calm the boy down again before he heard a chuckling voice.

"Huh?"

Rihan was totally dumbstruck as he began to realize that Rikuo was "Pft—ahahahaha!" starting to laugh.

_He's laughing!_—Rihan's jaw dropped at that fact.

"I-I'm sorry, but… but… AHAHAHA!" Rikuo was laughing so hard until he doubled over and fell from straddling Rihan to collapse on the tatami. The boy even rolled over right and left while laughing, tears coming out from the corner of his eyes and he were holding his presumably hurting stomach.

_Well… at least he's crying in laughter…_—Rihan thought slightly in relief that his worry was over nothing. Good. But then, he also grew annoyed because Rikuo hadn't stopped laughing even though three minutes had passed.

"Come on! Don't laugh that hard! I don't even know what was funny," Rihan scowled a little, feeling offended that Rikuo was laughing at him now so blatantly like that. He thought Rikuo was more composed than this laughing mess of a boy.

"We-well… Rihan-san's so serious and cheesy! I was just surprised because you suddenly kissed me on the lips. By the way, I was shocked and kinda mad too because that's my first kiss… and you stole it! I didn't expect you to react that badly, though…" and he laughed again some more, sounding and looking totally amused.

"Ugh…" Rihan actually blushed hearing that. "What part is cheesy?" he asked, not accepting defeat just yet. And his wooing skill was just insulted by a greenhorn. He couldn't let that slide.

"Ah? Let's see… '_Don't be afraid of me…_'" Rikuo was still chuckling as he repeated Rihan's words using Rihan's tone, and Rihan blushed even redder hearing that indeed, the line was too cheesy.

Though, Rihan also wanted to protest because Rikuo did look scared just then! But then Rikuo continued his words, "There's just no way would I be scared of Rihan-san," totally cutting Rihan's logical sense because Rikuo's expression when he said that was so sparklingly adorable that Rihan just wanted to hug the boy again.

Rihan snapped quickly from his 'dream' though, and asked while raising his eyebrows. "Oh, wouldn't be scared of me, huh? Really?" he smirked, completely dangerous and intimidating for normal point of view, but the boy was probably too dense or his point of view was screwed up _or _he indeed didn't care because he kept smiling cheerily.

"Well, Rihan-san will never hurt me, right? There's no reason for me to be afraid of Rihan-san," Rikuo added again, looking completely gullible and smiling so innocently and softly at him. So of course, even Rihan was totally defeated by the cute beam.

Rihan was absolutely rendered speechless. This was the first time he felt like this. He was defeated in an argument, yeah… but he was crazily happy as well. Such… alien feeling. Rikuo could really make Rihan feel and experience a lot of feelings. It was exhilarating.

"Moreover, _Rihan-san wa dai~suki _(I really _like _you, Rihan-san)," Rikuo said again with a joyous grin and Rihan's heart was shot by a Cupid's Arrow at seeing Rikuo's adorable look and hearing the word '_suki (1)_' which was still resonating in his ear. Angelic Bells were ringing inside Rihan's heart and head and he couldn't help blushing so nervously.

This was outrageous! A teenager human kid was making Rihan blush like a freaking _virgin_!

But then… it wasn't Rihan if he couldn't mask that feeling with his joke and cool appearance. He seemed like stunned for a moment before he could regain his ability to speak again and said "Is that… a love confession?" while holding his still reddening cheeks.

Rikuo visibly dropped his jaw in shock at that allegation. "What, no!" and he denied so vehemently with a blushing face.

But Rihan decided not to listen to his protest and explanation at familial feelings and friendship or everything in those lines as he himself added his narcissist-tended lines. "What should I do…? I even entice a little kid like this. I'm such a sinful creature…."

"Hey! Wait a—! Please listen to other people when they're speaking! Rihan-san!" Rikuo was still protesting, and he sounded very annoyed and embarrassed that Rihan wanted to laugh seeing his face.

They were still bickering with each other even when they were no longer in the room and now were walking down the corridor that led them to the front part of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I want to reach and grip your message in my hand…<em>

_And then deliver it to them… _

…_whom you want to connect so badly…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Setsura was sitting on the patio at the side of the house while singing lullaby to her baby girl when she heard the commotion leading to her direction. That noise was ugly enough to bother her song and woke her child and she twitched slightly, with veins popping out on her head.<p>

"Aaah, so noisy! What's with the racket!" In the end, she was the one shouting loudest and her baby began to cry because of the surprise. "Aah, yosh, yosh, good kid… don't cry so much…." And she dutifully went back in nursing her baby, rocking the bundle tenderly so it would stop crying.

Though, Setsura was still pissed off by those guys making a commotion. _Actually, who was it, just now?_—she looked up and found the source of her irritation. Two males, one human, one _Hanyo: _target confirmed. How dare they interrupt her baby girl's nap time…!

_Umm?_—Setsura was itching to give those unreasonable irritating guys a makeover, but she was quite surprised when she saw Rihan's expression.

Rihan was laughing happily while Rikuo, the human's kid, was chasing after him with exasperation written all over his face.

She was quite for a moment, seeing that rare view and then decided. Even if one of them was the Nidaime of Nura Gumi, Setsura wouldn't even think twice to give lesson to them.

Setsura inhaled the air deeply before infusing it with her power and then exhaled her ice induced breath to create an ice ground tracing to where Rihan and Rikuo walk while bickering. Short time later, as she had predicted, both males slipped their feet on the now very slippery ground and fell with their faces crashing on top of the ground first while shouting a twin loud painful yelps.

Setsura snickered at that, finding the spectacle very funny.

"What the hell—!" Rihan exclaimed as he woke up nursing his painful nose, and then looked at the ground to find the ice. Rihan then turned to look up only to be met with Setsura's smug glaring crimson rubies. "Setsura!" Rihan scolded her while trying to stand "What was that for?" and while protesting.

"You're so loud! You woke up my baby!" She replied, or actually hissing because she didn't want to wake her child again.

"Oh, you're with the baby?" Now the human's boy spoke, trying to stay standing while helping Rihan who had difficulty because he was heavier and bigger than Rikuo's lean and light built, obviously. The human's kid's clear chocolate eyes were sparkling as he looked at the bundle in Setsura's arms, looking totally interested.

Setsura could see it even though there was still quite a long distance between them. She couldn't decide whether she was crept out or intimidated by it. A boy who liked a baby girl, how wrong that sounded?

"What is it, human?" Setsura asked, while protectively holding her child close to her, feeling paranoid of the boy's interest.

Rikuo's sweat dropped visibly. "Ah… I just want to see the baby Yuki Onna," he said, looking completely nervous as both Rihan and he walked slowly approaching her and her baby.

Setsura was staring calculatingly at the chocolate haired boy while Rihan was saying something about "How is your health by the way? You're **quite old** now, so you shouldn't push yourself."

A big tic appeared on Setsura's head. The nerve of that Hanyo for mentioning Setsura's age! Even Rikuo, the human's boy, seemed mortified by Rihan's choice of words just then.

In the matter of seconds, she already froze the caught off guard, ill-mannered Hanyo and left the human's boy shiver in horror, eyes bulging in shock seeing the frozen statue of the Nidaime.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo looked worried as well as he touched the ice. "Wait a—, Setsura-san, you don't really have to freeze him like that…!"

"It's okay, he won't die," Setsura said while going back to sit with her baby sleeping in her arms. "He's so rude sometimes; it got into my nerves," she continued, still glaring heatedly at the frozen Nidaime who looked like he was smiling. "Stupid idiotic Hanyo," she added in a huff for a good measure.

Rikuo's sweat dropped again was quite for a minute or two before he walked closer to Setsura who wasn't really inclined to stay away from the boy anymore after five days of being attack by his obstinacy in harmless approach to get close to her. Well, he was annoying of course, but at least the human had more manners unlike Rihan.

"A-are you okay?" Rikuo asked then, looking a bit cautious if she was still angry but also a little worried for unknown reason.

"I'm fine. What makes you asking such ridiculous question, human's kid?" Setsura wanted to know. Why was this human so inclined to get closer to her? It wasn't like she had treated him better even though she was less hostile now.

"Hmm… you look paler than usual," Rikuo said, peering over her crimson eyes carefully. "Is it okay if I sit here with you?" he asked for permission. He always did before he invaded her personal space. It seemed he understood very much how important that was for her (unless he was the one starting it, of course) but this kind of manner was always ignored by the guys in Nura Gumi, so she kind of appreciated his effort. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"I'm a Yuki Onna. My complexion is originally pale," she responded to him accordingly while moving slightly a side making a place for Rikuo to sit, a silent gesture that she was okay if he wanted to sit there with her.

"Oh, thanks," Rikuo smiled brightly at her gesture and then said again, "No, but… you seem paler than the first time I saw you, Setsura-san."

Rikuo didn't really look at her when he said it but more to the sleeping baby in her arms as he smiled fondly. The kid had tried to help her with nursing the baby prior times, but he totally sucked at it, so she banned him from doing the nursing with a freezing glare and only allowed him to play with her baby when there was Kejorou or her around to watch over them. Just in case….

This human boy was surprisingly similar to Nurarihyon in that area. He was cute and endearing and so easy to love (not that Setsura grew to like him or something), but he was really bad at house work and nursing duty. Frankly, he was kind of useless staying in Nura Gumi because he was just a human kid who couldn't even defend himself from youkai. She had no idea why he was still there.

"That's not really your business," Setsura said huffily. She refused the human getting worried about her. Although her condition was getting worse each day… and she suspected that some of the guys in the main house already knew about it (including Rihan because he insisted that she should rest like… a lot), but she still refused to back down and lay low just because she wanted to live longer.

She was one of the protectors for the First Commander of All Youkai, Nurarihyon. She still could fight just as well as Karasu Tengu and better than the younger members.

"Don't be so aloof, Setsura-san. I just want to be useful once in awhile, and if worrying about you can be counted as one, I'd like to watch over your health too," Rikuo said with a rueful smile, but it was so honestly kind and caring that she lost her baleful sarcasm to throw in his face.

"You are… really a strange human," Setsura said, deadpanned and Rikuo smiled apologetically again.

"Really? How strange?" the human's kid couldn't help asking apparently.

"No human should be this… open and close to any youkai. It defies the norm," Setsura said again, not looking at Rikuo's face anymore but at the early spring grassy ground.

Rikuo smiled, it seemed, since she could see it from the corner of her eyes. "But I recall, Jiichan also a strange youkai who wants to unify the human and youkai to live peacefully besides each other, right?" he grinned. "He totally defies norm too, and yet… you willingly follow him around, Setsura-san… I think you also like that trait of him, right?"

Setsura blushed slightly, but refused to entertain the boy. "Shut it, human. It's Nurarihyon-sama for you," she huffed again and Rikuo laughed slightly seeing her getting embarrassed.

Rikuo was nailing the spot there. Setsura was indeed intrigued of how Nurarihyon would pull that plan out. She had been following him for more than 400 years. She had seen him in action, both his hotheadedness and his recklessness. He even married human for God's sake! But… she couldn't hate him despite his weird tendency to challenge nature. If not, that was what made him so interesting.

It also applied to Rihan who loved both human and youkai. However, since he was a half, that wasn't really strange. He was graced by love from both human from his mother and youkai from his father and his youkai family.

At first, Setsura didn't like him because his existence was unclear. He wasn't youkai but wasn't human either. However, after raising him together with Youhime and Nurarihyon, she began to have a soft spot for him and when he was an adult and finally got to pick his own life partner, she tried to like his woman of choice.

Yamabuki was a good woman… or so Setsura thought, so she really did like her in the end because she could make Rihan feel as a youkai and as a human as well. He fell in love with her, so in love that he always wore a happy expression. Setsura loved that happy expression on his face.

"Setsura-san?" Rikuo spoke to her again because she was too preoccupied with her own thought.

"What?" she turned to look at Rikuo who wore a worried look on his face.

"You're spacing out. Maybe you're more tired than you think you are," Rikuo said slowly.

Setsura narrowed his eyes. "I was just thinking," she said sharply.

"For almost fifteen minutes long?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows, looking skeptical.

_Wait, that long?_—Setsura didn't realize that. The concept of time had been blurring for her lately. She thought about a lot of things she normally wouldn't as well. Well… it was one of the symptoms though… a sign even, that she was fading.

Setsura had given birth to too many Yuki no Ko. It was a hard work and needed so much spiritual power on her behalf. She definitely had run out of it after living so long… and giving birth to so many children.

It was almost the time for her to come back to the nature.

But… there was still one thing she wanted to do no matter what.

"You know… I never like humans in the end," Setsura said suddenly after apparently being silent again for almost five minutes now. "No matter how hard I tried, I saw their ugly traits too much that it's hard to even consider them as allies," she chuckled. "After all humans are always greedy, and desire more than what they already have. In return, they exploit nature and take too much without considering the damage they have caused."

Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise, as if he realized something, but he wisely kept his mouth shut and dutifully waited for her to continue her words.

"I can hear the nature crying… and it always makes me sad that humans are always the cause…. How can we love them if they can't even consider the nature as something they should love in return?"

"Setsura-san…." Rikuo's expression turned solemn.

"But still there was always an exception in everything. Like Rihan… and you," Setsura then looked at Rikuo's chocolate eyes and the boy widened them in surprise. "You're okay as human, Rikuo." She didn't mean to say that out loud, but Rikuo's stunned expression told her that she did. Setsura also didn't realize since when that human's kid turned into 'Rikuo.'

"Though… I'm not so sure it's a wise decision to put you beside Rihan," she continued then, more somberly. "You're just human… that will leave ahead of him in the end…." Just like Yamabuki who couldn't bear the thought of unable to have a child with him….

Setsura's 'like' feeling turned into anger and hatred when she left. How could she leave him like that? Rihan… the child that she had raised together so hard with Youhime and Nurarihyon… a man that she loved and had thought as her own son…!

_Unforgivable…!_

"I don't want to see him… with that kind of expression…. Never again…!" She gritted her teeth, remembering how lost and sad Rihan was after she left. She couldn't watch Rihan like that ever again.

Rikuo seemed catching what she was saying despite the jumble mess of unconnected words she said out loud because she mostly only thought about that. However, she couldn't help feeling surprised as Rikuo reached out to her and held her hand so bravely. "Setsura-san… I also want to see Rihan-san happy, always… and always," he said, eyes so full of promise and conviction that he would never hurt Rihan the way Yamabuki had.

Setsura wasn't sure what made her say it, but she thought it was probably necessary to say. "Can I really trust you, human's child?"

Rikuo's face turned confident. "I'll do my best, Setsura-san," he answered devotedly.

"Then… I'll take your words seriously," Setsura said, smiling small at Rikuo. The boy looked visibly amazed at that.

Some minutes later after their rather deep conversation, her ice which had trapped Rihan earlier had begun to melt and he could free himself from the inside. He was still gasping and coughing though, because there was no air inside the ice.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo hurriedly stood and ran to Rihan's direction, expression looking worried again.

"Gaaah! Setsura! Why are you so mean? I could have died in there, damn it!" Rihan was protesting loudly now, while wheezing.

"But you didn't, right? Don't be such a woman, Rihan," Setsura said while huffing at him again. "Besides, you totally deserve more severe divine punishment than that for mentioning the taboo," she smirked evilly at him again and Rihan paled visibly.

"Sorry…." So the Nidaime dutifully apologized to avoid getting subjected by the wrath of Yuki Onna. Rikuo's sweat dropped again seeing that.

"Rihan-san, you're okay?" Rikuo asked then, looking at Rihan with honest concerned look while helping him to dust the remnant of the shred of ice pieces on his clothes.

Rihan turned to Rikuo and smiled so gently and happily that Setsura was once again silent only to drink that peaceful view.

_Maybe… maybe Rikuo really can make him happy like that again…. Maybe he can really… set Rihan free from his pain—_Setsura couldn't help thinking like that when she saw them together….

**End of Chapter 13**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****In case you don't understand the meaning of a 'cage' here, it's a metaphorical expression of 'possession', meaning, Rikuo is asking if Rihan will get possessive about him, in this case, to the extreme degree of possessive feeling.

**As for 'out' here, it can mean two things, out of the house (literally) and out of Nura Gumi (metaphorically), but taking a look of the 'cage' word above it, it's the later meaning.

***In case you don't catch the meaning, 'amorous' is often used as a synonym for 'love', but they're a little bit different. 'Amorous' in context is more into passionate love, meaning a love between lovers, while 'love' itself is the general words. It can mean anything 'familial or romantic', but it's usually softer and more into 'giving' than 'possessing'.

**1)**_**Suki**_**: **like, love (in Rihan's perspective, it's 'love'), _**Dai**_means 'big time' or 'a lot' or 'very much'

**A/N: ***grumbles* I'm sorry this chapter is so messed up. In case you didn't realize, there's a changing point of view in first scene (between Rihan and Rikuo). I'd been trying to change it repeatedly using Rikuo's POV. And believe me I TRIED, but Rikuo's POV just couldn't explain Rihan's feelings there! I'm so frustrated! Why can't I play with words better? *cries* That's why I gave up and changed it into Rihan's POV in the middle. I hope you won't be too bothered with the inconsistency… T_T

Please... review. Your comment can help me improve my skill, seriously.


	14. Chapter 14: To Let Go

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine and never will be **_(do I have to say this over and over *tired* Everyone should have already known that, right?)_

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest (another Rihan/Riku moment XP), language, possible oOC, mistypes and grammar errors (sorry… TT_TT)_

**A/N: **Yah… sorry for a little bit late. Lately, I started drawing again you see… after five years of not holding a pencil and a sketch book (to draw of course) and I just tried to remember how amazing it felt to create forms and faces and bishounen pic using my own hands. Anyway, I'm reconnecting with my passion to draw, but don't worry, my passion to write (type in this case) isn't going anywhere.

So, where am I again? Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters! They're awesome as always ^_^. Now, enjoy this new chapter just for you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>_**To Let Go**_

* * *

><p><em>I've searched for pieces of myself, counting the endless nights all the while<em>

_These feelings are becoming so certain…_

_I almost lose myself…_*

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo opened his eyes slightly.<p>

_Huh?_—he felt like he was flowing. He instantly knew that it was a dream. But, unlike his usual dream… something was different. He felt like he was in the water… flowing, heavy, and suffocating.

He moved trying to swim, but for some reasons, he couldn't. His body was so heavy, and kept drowning. He tried to breathe, but only water kept flowing into his lungs. Rikuo brought his hands to his necks, trying to stop the suffocated feeling, but it was no use.

_I'm dying…?_

No! Rikuo knew he was just dreaming, but he couldn't shake the horror feeling of dying in his dream. This was so much worse than his usual scary dream. Why was he dreaming like this?

_Yoru!_

Rikuo called unconsciously. His instinct always called him whenever he was in danger. And he was now. He was… he needed his other half.

_Help me, Yoru!_

Rikuo was about to lose his consciousness as he reached up to hold onto something, anything at all and suddenly something caught his hand.

Rikuo opened his eyes and there was his night form, catching his hand and looking at him worriedly.

"_Yoru…!"_ Rikuo almost cried in relief as he saw those crimson eyes, that long-flowing silver-black hair, his usual dark colored Kimono. Even in the water, Rikuo still could make out the color.

However, suddenly something came from above them. A large big shadow and Rikuo widened his eyes when slowly, that shadow was closing into Yoru's body and slowly… slowly, his youkai was being swallowed by it.

"_Yoru!" _Rikuo screamed in alarm, but only bubbles of his last breath came out. He pointed at behind his night form urgently and in panicky, so Yoru looked behind only to disappear slowly inside the shadow. _"Yoru!"_ he tried to pull Yoru's hand to get away from that scary shadow, but Yoru suddenly released his hand and Rikuo fell once again into the deep water with Yoru vanishing in front of him.

"_No, no, no! What are you doing?"_ Rikuo wanted to yell, to shout and scream to stop that frightening event from happening in his dream, but he was powerless as he could only watch when Yoru turned to look at him once again.

Yoru's crimson eyes were boring inside his chocolate ones with a look that was so close to pleading and he also opened his mouth and tried to say something to him, but Rikuo couldn't hear, couldn't make out what he was saying or what he was trying to say.

"_What…? What is it, Yoru? I can't hear you—!"_

Then a moment later… Yoru vanished completely inside the darkness of that shadow.

Rikuo opened his eye with a gasped "Yoru!" and then proceeded to sputter water from inside his mouth. He had to close his eyes again at the painful feeling when his lungs felt like they were burning. He also couldn't stop the gasping, coughing fit and the puking out of the water when his system was trying to free his breathing passage from the offending liquid.

"Rikuo!" Rihan's voice was the first real thing he heard while Rikuo was still coughing painfully with his eyes still closed. "Hey, hey, Rikuo, are you alright?" He sounded very concerned and Rikuo was still coughing a little when he finally could open his eyes fully to look at Rihan and to respond to him.

"Ri-… Rihan-san…." Rikuo's voice was weak, his breath heavy and he felt faint, like he was about to pass out again, but he tried to maintain his consciousness to find answer. What the HECK just happened to him anyway?

Rikuo coughed again some times, and apparently, he was still lying on the ground, with heavy feeling of the wet yukata that clung to his skin as he could only look up at Rihan who loomed over him a little with water droplets dripping from his wet dark hair and face, drowsily.

_Why are we wet?_—Rikuo's mind couldn't help asking, puzzled.

"Jeez, you moron…! What the hell were you thinking?" Rihan was half yelling and half whispering, which turned out to be like hissing. Rikuo didn't know which, but apparently Rihan could do the three and looked angry and worried at the same time as well. How could he do that?

"W-what… what happened…?" Rikuo had to ask because, seriously, he had no idea of what had happened.

"You don't remember?" Rihan's expression was indignant, and he huffed in annoyance as Rikuo slowly shook his head. He explained then. "You jumped recklessly between me and a water youkai. Does that ring a bell?"

Rikuo was silent, blanking for a moment when his mind tried to process what Rihan said. Then a series of sequenced images began to appear like a movie on his head.

_Oh, right… Rihan-san and I went fishing this morning to the nearest pond inside the forest. He said something about bonding time or something and I agreed to go just because maybe I could ask Rihan-san to allow me to go to Fujiyama to look for clue or to find Ryuujin. But then we were attacked by some youkai and I was instinctively trying to protect Rihan-san…._

Rikuo's sweat dropped as he remembered how he was epically smacked away so easily and then fell down into the water where the water youkai's friends were waiting and then… yeah; he was pulled down inside the surprisingly deep pond to drown.

Rikuo completely forgot that he couldn't really fight youkai with his human body. And he also totally failed to remember that the person who was with him was the Nidaime of Nura Gumi who absolutely and obviously didn't need his protection whatsoever. If not, Rikuo was the one needing the protection.

Rikuo guessed, 'old habit died hard,' huh? He was so used to be the protector that he didn't think when he jumped to protect Rihan. Damn. He ended up becoming a burden for Rihan, for him having to save Rikuo from the other water youkai and from drowning as well... Rikuo had to be more careful next time.

Rikuo looked again at Rihan's angry face and closed his eyes, feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry… for being a burden…." He said slowly and quietly, but he was surprised when Rihan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up to look at his face and eyes more closely.

"That's not why I'm angry about," Rihan said sternly and Rikuo could see the fear in those golden orbs.

Rikuo widened his eyes in more surprised feeling as the older black haired man pulled him into a hug. "You scared me there… when I found you no longer breathing…." He whispered with low tone, his voice a little shaky if Rikuo sharpened his hearing. He also tightened the hug around Rikuo's body to make the point across Rikuo's thick head sometimes.

Yeah, Rikuo admitted that. He was kind of stupid right then for thinking that he had become a burden for this person. He had seen how Rihan was always concerned about him and the guys in Rihan's family. Rikuo was insensitive for saying it like that.

"I'm sorry… for worrying you, Rihan-san…." Rikuo 'corrected' his phrase then, to show Rihan that he understood what Rihan was feeling.

Rikuo then closed his eyes as he felt the thrum of Rihan's strong, steady heartbeat on his cheek calming him down, and the warmth from Rihan's body was slowly coating his cold clothed one… _Huh, wait… warm body?_

Then Rikuo slowly opened his eyes again as his bad feeling was proven true. Rihan's clothes was gone and now he was holding onto Rihan's bare arm and shoulder while his body and head were pressed into Rihan's naked torso and wide chest.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" Rihan said while sighing slightly as his embrace on Rikuo's body tightened even more if it was possible.

Rikuo was pale, and honestly, in the verge of screaming bloody murder with that 'so much unneeded information' about Rihan's body.

"Rihan-san… why are you naked?" Rikuo couldn't help asking with quivering, full of horror tone as he could only see the _fundoshi_ (1) covering Rihan's indecent part.

That was right. Rihan was wearing a freaking _fundoshi_. Who the hell would wear something like that in this era (_it's fifties already! Look at the year!_) and be completely comfortable with it?

Shattered was Rikuo's image about his perfect father by this one painful hard fact. He could never look at his dad's picture in his room (in the future) again without thinking about this particular detail. He felt like crying now.

"Huh? The clothes would get very heavy if it was in the water, so I had to strip them off before diving to kick their ass and save you, Rikuo," Rihan said as he loosened his hug slowly to look down at Rikuo who was flushing slightly.

"I… I see…," Rikuo said while trying to avert his gaze from Rihan's obviously very sexy body. Even in Rikuo's eyes, Rihan was sexy, well, if he looked over the fact that he wore _fundoshi_ that was. "T-thank you for saving me…." He continued, not forgetting his manner as he tried to back away more from Rihan's body.

However, it seemed Rihan wouldn't let him because he reached out to stroke Rikuo's still wet cheek and brought his face to look at Rihan's. "Why are you averting your eyes?" he asked, his voice low and seductive and Rikuo's mind screamed in alert to get the hell away right then!

"Eh… um…," Rikuo was sweating profoundly now, and he was dizzy for completely different reason from just drowning as his eyes was captivated by the pools of golden orbs that seemed to bore so deeply he could completely read Rikuo's mind! "R-Rihan-san… too… Too close!" in panicky, he tried to push Rihan away, but his hands that made contact with Rihan's naked chest felt like burning.

"Rikuo…." Rihan closed over and whispered softly into Rikuo's ear that sent shiver to Rikuo's entire body.

_Noooo! I'm about to get eaten!_—Rikuo's mind screamed in protest, but his body felt weak that he couldn't fight this harder. He had to close his eyes because he felt Rihan's breath on his neck and then…

And then… Rikuo heard a snicker.

Rikuo blinked and he could see Rihan's fair skinned shoulder shiver before "Pfft—ahahaha!" Rihan pulled back and began to laugh facing up at the sky. "Y-your face…! AHAHAHAHA!" and he continued laughing so hard at the expression Rikuo had made, apparently.

Rikuo was blushing very hard as he realized that he had been played by the womanizer. "RIHAN-SAN!" and he screamed at him angrily. "So _NOT_ funny at all!" he continued scolding Rihan for being so mean to him. He was about to drown for god's sake! He couldn't think properly at all.

"W-well… that's a repay for you laughing at me two days ago," Rihan said, while still continuing his amused laugh.

"You're holding a grudge?" Rikuo asked in disbelief. Rihan really didn't like losing, did he?

Rikuo was still feeling excited upon their 'intercourse' just then that he was still blushing, embarrassed beyond belief for getting hot with what Rihan did to him. His heart was still beating so fast and erratically. He had to hold his self control better than that.

Rihan was still snickering as Rikuo tried to calm himself down. "Stop laughing!" Rikuo snapped, but Rihan's snicker got worse. "Rihan-san!" and Rikuo had to yell at him at that.

"Sorry…. It's just… right now you're so defenseless and blushing cutely, Rikuo. I couldn't help teasing you…." Rihan said with a chuckle after he had calmed down from his laughter and Rikuo flushed a deeper shed of red hearing that.

"S-stop calling me cute, Rihan-san… No boy likes being called cute," Rikuo pouted at him, still embarrassed.

Rihan smiled at him and then reached his hand out to ruffle Rikuo's hair. "Then, what about calling you 'gorgeous'?" he asked then and Rikuo looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Rikuo made a confused face at that.

"You are gorgeous, Rikuo," Rihan said and Rikuo's face blew up even more, the embarrassed feeling raised tenfold.

"Rihan-san! Please stop teasing!" Rikuo protested at that. What was his future dad was saying? He was wooing Rikuo, wasn't he? He had to stop now!

"I'm not teasing. I'm telling the truth," Rihan was still ruffling Rikuo's wet hair as he said that and Rikuo was done for.

Rikuo couldn't fight Rihan as well as his feelings like that. He had to do something drastic to stop this advance. Their closeness was getting too out of hand and Rikuo didn't want to fall for Rihan. He wasn't allowed to! Rihan was his future dad!

"Why are you doing this…, Rihan-san?" Rikuo couldn't help asking then, totally troubled. He was still not sure of what Rihan's motive was. Surely, Rihan was interested at Rikuo at some points, but that was just because of the smell, right?

Rikuo had talked to Nurarihyon about this the day before of why Rihan was so infatuated with him and his grandpa explained about the special scent a half could give off to entice other halfs. Rikuo wasn't exactly half, but he was still a mix-breed. Moreover, in Rikuo's mind, his 'scent' was very similar to Rihan's himself that was why Rihan was so attracted to it. Rikuo also found Rihan's smell enticing, but since he was 'human' right then, it didn't affect him as badly as it did to Rihan.

If Rihan was doing this just because he was influenced by the scent, Rikuo would do anything to stop him. Even if he had to open Rihan's wound to do so.

"Obviously, because I 'like' you, Rikuo" Rihan said with a sincere smile and his 'suki' word was ambiguous because Rikuo had no idea if it was the usual 'like' or that _like_ 'like'.

"But… but Rihan-san… you have a wife!" Rikuo shouted that out loud and immediately regretted it as he slapped his mouth shut with both hands.

_Daaaamn! Stupid big mouth! Couldn't you ask it in gentler way?_—Rikuo berated himself for saying it so suddenly like that. He must have hurt Rihan then….

Rihan widened his eyes only for a moment before he retracted his hand from Rikuo's hair and looked down on the ground. His expression was unreadable and there was a flash of pain in his eyes that broke Rikuo's heart a little. He was about to take back his words when Rihan opened his mouth.

"I _had_ a wife," Rihan began and then paused for a moment still with that incomprehensible expression, before continuing with a gentle rueful smile now. "She's not here anymore…."

_And never will she return…._

Rikuo could almost hear the wind whispering out Rihan's thought and heart and Rikuo couldn't help the tears that pooled in his eyes as he could feel the pain as well. Just like him when he lost his dad in the future… Rikuo moved closer to Rihan before he hugged his neck tightly and buried his almost crying face on Rihan's shoulder, surprising Rihan apparently because he jolted a little.

"Rikuo?" Rihan asked with a mystified tone.

"I'm sorry…," Rikuo said painfully. "I'm sorry… for your loss…." He continued slightly before he pulled back a little and looked at Rihan's surprised golden eyes. He smiled solemnly before he surged forward while closing his eyes and then planted a small kiss on Rihan's forehead.

#

"Riku—!" Rihan widened his eyes in total shock as he felt the warm soft lips touching his forehead and for some ungodly reasons, his eyes became moist and he couldn't even believe it when _something_ escaped from his right eye, falling down to his cheek.

_Eh… What…?_—Rihan's mind couldn't quite process what happened as another bead of _a peculiar thing_ fell down from his left eye now. _What… is this…?_—he looked down as his hand felt the droplets of a liquid and then there was a hot weird feeling resurfacing from the bottom on his heart. Like in tandem whenever a bead of that warm liquid dropped from his eyes, the hot feeling resurfaced more, got more intense.

_I'm… crying?_—Rihan couldn't help asking himself, still in disbelief.

As he felt it more and more, that _hot_ feeling turned out to be the pain, the sadness, the anger, a chunk of ice that clogged inside his heart all this time, preventing him to bury the 'hole' inside his chest. A cold, big, gaping hole that was left by Yamabuki after she left him….

Rihan didn't realize that he had bottled up that much of feelings, not letting another feeling to fill in the hollow just because he couldn't accept that Yamabuki had left him.

Rihan never realized that he was so painfully sad and suffering that he couldn't even cry the pain out and now… just with a few words from Rikuo… just a few, right, understanding words from the human kid… the tears welled up on Rihan's eyes and they fell one by one droplets escaping his eyes, falling to and wetting his cheeks.

The suffering and pain and that block of ice were slowly melting, turning into that warm liquid and then streamed away together with the flow of his tears.

Rihan didn't know what to do to stop now… when all the gates of his heart were opening and the flood of his feelings pouring out. He had no idea how to stop it. So he just closed his eyes and hugged Rikuo back, burying his tearful face on the boy's wet clothed shoulder….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Even if I give up my dream like this,<em>

_I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat…_

_Someday, I want to reach as high as the clouds…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan's head was killing him.<p>

Yep, he had stopped crying okay, but since he hadn't been crying for… what a hundred years or more, his head was pounding and his eyes were hurting. He had no idea that crying could be so exhausting like this… or he just forgot the feeling of crying after so long.

"A-are you okay, Rihan-san?" Rikuo asked slowly from above him. The chocolate haired boy looked concerned as he peered at Rihan's slightly puffy eyes behind the hand that covered them and between the spaces of his fingers.

Yeah, Rihan had to lay down with his head on Rikuo's laps because he felt very dizzy after his crying session. Rikuo was willing to do that for him, probably feeling responsible for making him cry. Though, Rikuo must have been confused of why Rihan suddenly cried that hard despite him only offering his condolence.

Rikuo had no idea that Rihan had never cried like that. Well, he had when he was still a kid or young, but not like that. Never that intense. It was the first time he cried his heart out, pouring every sadness and pain out together with the tears.

Truthfully, Rihan still couldn't believe he actually cried in front of a human kid. How un-cool. Good bye his image forever in Rikuo's eyes….

At that thought alone Rihan wanted to cry again, but more in embarrassment than anything else. He'd like to cover his face and not letting Rikuo see him so… vulnerable like this. He was the Nidaime of Nura Gumi, damn it!

However, despite feeling pathetic and embarrassed, Rihan also felt grateful that finally… finally he could let it all out. Amazing how Rikuo could do that to him. Incredible how this human's kid could affect Rihan to his deepest core… and how astounding that, despite only knowing Rihan for awhile, he could understand him… more than any youkai Rihan had lived with for life.

"Yeah…," Rihan answered Rikuo with croaky voice, slowly uncovering his face and eyes so he could look at Rikuo's caring ones better. "Thank you… for letting me cry on your shoulder," he said slowly. He had to say it despite how embarrassing it was, and he was quite ready for Rikuo to laugh at him for that.

However, Rikuo didn't laugh at him, not even a chuckle. He just smiled softly and stroke Rihan's hair tenderly before saying, "You're welcome, Rihan-san…."

Rihan then understood slightly. Rikuo had experienced the loss as well and Rihan remembered he had said the same thing to Rikuo that he was sorry that Rikuo had to go through that feeling. Rihan knew since then, he just never realized it… that he needed someone to say the same thing, that they understood what he was going through.

Rihan chuckled then, feeling the irony.

"Rihan-san?" Rikuo asked, looking puzzled.

"Sorry… it's just funny that I could pour my heart out in front of you… and not in front of the others… just because you said that you were sorry for my loss and they didn't," Rihan said with an amused smile, while wincing slightly because his chuckled just stung his eyes and made his head throb.

"Eeh, but they must have felt sorry for you, Rihan-san," Rikuo said, defending them.

"Yeah, they must have… they just didn't have guts to tell me in a fear that it would hurt me even more or they turned their feelings into anger and sadness on my behalf and blamed Yamabuki for leaving. Heck, I myself never realized that I just needed those few words… from someone else. A few words that told me that they understood what I was feeling…." He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

"Rihan-san…." Rikuo's voice and tone sounded poignant and Rihan opened his eyes to look at Rikuo's concerned look again. He exhaled slowly in relief.

Rihan smiled small at how kind hearted this boy was. "I'm fine now, Rikuo…." He said reached up to cup Rikuo's cheek. "I'm fine… because I'm finally… finally being able to let her go…."

_Sayonara… Yamabuki…. Good bye… my first love…._

Rikuo smiled now and bowed down to give another kiss to Rihan's forehead. Rihan also smiled back at Rikuo's kind affectionate gesture. But then he couldn't help teasing the boy a little bit more and looked at him mischievously.

"What?" Rikuo asked, slightly flushing because Rihan gave him 'the look'.

"I think a kiss on the forehead is rather childish, don't you think so?" Rihan asked while touching his own lips suggestively and Rikuo flushed even deeper as soon as he seemed catching up at what Rihan was implying.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo shouted at the older man looking annoyed and embarrassed, and Rihan cringed at how loud his voice was to his still throbbing head.

"Oww…! Not so loud…!" Rihan covered both his ears and crouched in pain.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! Rihan-san… a-are you okay?" Rikuo had to bow down a little bit more because Rihan's head had fallen over from his laps and now the Nidaime was crouching on the grassy ground holding his head.

Rikuo was about to touch Rihan when so suddenly, his wrist was grabbed and the he was pulled down to Rihan's direction and the next thing he knew, Rihan had planted a small kiss on Rikuo's lips.

Rikuo widened his eyes in shock and Rihan pulled back, smirking. "See, you are defenselessly cute, Rikuo," he grinned now, very amused.

Rikuo opened and closed his mouth, totally speechless before he…"RIHAN-SAN! You PERVERT!" yelled again, with a total red tomato face, so loudly that Rihan's head felt like it was about to explode from the sheer intensity of the volume alone.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was sighing long slowly as he was playing with baby Tsurara outside the house, on the mattress. He was teasing the baby who was trying to hold his forefinger while laughing and making cute voices. Rikuo smiled back at the baby girl. She was so cute. As expected from baby Tsurara.<p>

Though while playing, he also remembered what happened with him and Rihan in the forest after Rihan saved him earlier that day. He was sulking a little bit when they came home because Rihan wouldn't stop teasing him with sexual innuendo. Didn't Rihan understand that Rikuo absolutely couldn't fall for him? It would be a total disaster if Rikuo did, because Rihan was his future father!

No matter how many times Rikuo repeated the warning and the thought; he couldn't help feeling excited whenever something 'not familial' happened between him and Rihan. He knew by the head that it was weird and some people might actually find that kind of thing repulsive, but his heart had begun to waver with all the feelings he experienced with his da—future da—, Rihan.

Crap. Rikuo couldn't even see Rihan as his future dad anymore now…

_Curse Rihan-san's looks and ability to entice people!_—Rikuo was doomed. Totally screwed. If he began to feel something not familial towards Rihan then… it was over. Rikuo would definitely lose, entirely.

Moreover… there were issues with Rikuo having to come back to the future! Rihan said he finally could let Yamabuki Otome go. That was good, right? Since Rihan was finally 'free' now, which was totally the purpose of him staying beside Rihan's all this time.

But Rihan being free meant that he wouldn't hold back his attraction and feelings for Rikuo anymore and it meant very-very BAD for Rikuo. Extra bad even, because Rikuo didn't have any confidence to 'reject' Rihan anymore since he also had that little 'not-familial' feeling towards Rihan. Moreover… if Rikuo had to come back to the future, then he had to leave Rihan behind. In result, he would hurt him even more, right? But if Rikuo was the one to fall for him, then he wouldn't want to come back… and then… what would happen to him?

The probability that Rikuo would disappear was high, since without his mother in the picture, Rikuo couldn't be born. And with him on Rihan's side… the chance of Rihan meeting his mom could be reduced to zero as well. That was… a very frightening probability.

And then there was Yoru's issue as well…. What happened in that pond when Rikuo was drowning… was that really just a dream?

Rikuo remembered the drowning and dying feeling. It was so real, so he must have experienced the drowning in reality (according to Rihan, he indeed drowned, right?), but the appearance of Yoru who had caught his hand… was that the dream part? But Rikuo didn't know where the reality stopped and the dream began. Or was that because Rikuo saw Rihan, who was saving him when he was drowning, as Yoru? Rikuo wasn't sure… everything was possible.

But then… what was that shadow that swallowed Yoru in his dream? Was Yoru actually in danger? Was that shadow actually the thing that prevented Yoru from communicating with Rikuo? Rikuo also couldn't hear Yoru's voice and his form was also…thin. No, not his body build or his feature… it was Yoru's color. It was… as if he was just also a shadow and not real.

_But Yoru caught my hand… so he must have been real at some points…._

Rikuo just didn't understand what happened anymore. If it wasn't just a dream… why did Yoru appear outside his body? Was Yoru really blasted away by Ryuujin as well…somewhere that he actually wasn't in Rikuo's body anymore?

But that idea was ridiculous! Yoru was Rikuo after all! A part of Rikuo! How could Ryuujin blast his other half away and separate him from Rikuo's body? No, but… Ryuujin was a deity, right? Maybe… maybe he had that kind of ability to-…

Rikuo's train of thought was literally punched out of his head when he felt a hard smack landed on it and then he screamed "OW!" in pain and shock at the sudden assaulted, which turned out to be Yuki Onna's iced hand colliding on top of his skull. "W-w-wha…! What was that for, Setsura-san…?" Rikuo almost cried at the pain while nursing his battered head. He believed he had got a concussion just from that.

"I had been calling you for last five minutes! You have the nerve to ignore me, huh, Rikuo?" Setsura's angry blazing crimson eyes made Rikuo shriek a little in fright.

"S-s—I'm so sorry, Setsura-san! I was just thinking something…!" Rikuo tried to cover his head lest she decided to hit him again, but the hit never came. Rikuo looked up to see what she was doing and she stared down at him with narrowed eyes. "W-what's wrong, Setsura-san?" he asked then timidly.

Setsura was silent for a moment before she looked away. "Nothing… I was just wondering why a boy as focused as you are was spacing out," she said while sitting back down on the mattress while lifting the baby from in front of Rikuo to cradle it on her arms.

Rikuo was silent for a moment while blinking before asking "Is that…? Are you concerned about me, Setsura-san?" He just wanted to make sure.

Setsura flushed slightly and then glared at him sharply. "Don't get me wrong! If you are spacing out, my baby will stray from your attention and what if she gets hurt?" she demanded.

"Ah, I see… I'm sorry for spacing out while playing with her…." Rikuo laughed slightly and nervously, but he also couldn't help thinking that wasn't that the reason why Setsura was there in the first place? Too… watch over them when Rikuo was babysitting Tsurara?

"Hn. Good if you understand," Setsura huffed and was back to rock her baby as the child laughed in her arms.

"But… Tsurara-chan is so cute, huh? She'll be a total beauty someday," Rikuo said and meant it. Tsurara indeed became very pretty in the future… not that he said it because he was subjective. It was an objective observation looking at how many guys actually liked her, like Shima for example.

There was a pause in Setsura's movement as she turned to stare at Rikuo as if he had grown a second head. "What… did you say just now?" she asked then in disbelief.

"What? She'd become a total beauty someday?" Rikuo was confused looking at Setsura's expression.

"Before that! What did you call her?" Setsura demanded again and Rikuo realized what he had done.

_Crap! Setsura-san hasn't named Tsurara yet?_—Rikuo had just assumed that she had! What now?

"Ah… um… I think, Tsurara is a cute name… so I was just… unconsciously calling her that name in my head. Oh no, did I say it out loud? That's very rude of me…. Sorry, Setsura-san," Rikuo laughed sheepishly while scratching his cheek with a forefinger nervously on the outside. On the inside, he was very terrified of what would happen now.

Setsura was silent again before she scoffed. "I can't believe this…. Are you channeling me or something? I was just thinking about giving her a name and was in battle between Tsurara and Reira. But now that you already called her Tsurara then… it was decided. Tsurara would be her name," she said still looking at Rikuo curiously. "You don't have ability to read mind, do you?" she asked again suspiciously.

"No! No… of course not, Setsura-san! It's just a coincidence…. I swear I have no idea that you wanted to name her that… or, or Reira…" _Isn't that the name of Yuki Onna from Toono?_ "And anyway, Tsurara is a very cute name… sounds like yours, Setsura-san," he continued while smiling widely.

Setsura blinked once before she chuckled slightly. "Are you trying to sweet talk me, brat?" now she was laughing and Rikuo flushed at that. "So funny! You're actually more similar with Rihan than I had thought before. It wouldn't be strange to see you as his son now," and she continued laughing without realizing what her words had done to Rikuo who winced at the mention of him being Rihan's offspring.

_Damn…! So close to home…!_—Rikuo thought while his heart was beating fast because of the scare and the surprise. She didn't think that Rikuo was actually Rihan's child, right? RIGHT?

"Oh no, Setsura-san! What parts of us look similar with each other?" Rikuo started to laugh as well with humor, trying to deter her from that idea.

"Your stupidity stands out most," Setsura said, still giggling slightly.

"T-that's mean…!" Rikuo cried literally at the remark, but then it seemed she didn't think about the idea more seriously as she was snickering, which was good.

_That was close…—_Rikuo thought while sighing in relief.

And then they proceeded to play with baby Tsurara now for a moment longer when there was drumming sound coming from the gates direction.

"Huh? What's that?" Rikuo asked as he looked up and Setsura also followed his sight.

"Ah, it's the time already…." She said, nodding in understanding.

"What time?" Rikuo tilted his head aside.

"It's Nura Gumi Alliance monthly time to gather. The General Meeting," Setsura said while standing slowly.

"General… Meeting?" Rikuo widened his eyes as the ghost carriage went pass the gates and the gates guard shouted the arrival of one of the generals.

_Rihan-san's time General Meeting… What kind of youkai standing to support or to oppose Rihan-san's Hyakki Yako?_

**End of Chapter 14**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****These are the translation of Japanese song lyrics called 'Alone' (the 2nd ending of Gensoumaden Saiyuki), sung by Shimokawa Mikuni.

**1)**_**Fundoshi**_**:** loincloth, traditional Japanese underwear.

**A/N: **For Yoru's lovers there, I brought him out, but it's a part of the speculation of what happens to him. The real deal can be so much worse or so much better. It can be anything *wink* Yes, I love teasing you guys *lol*. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter. I'm sorry it was kind of anticlimactic, since the beginning was kind of like flash back (I lose the action there T_T) but the slow progress of this story is getting into my nerves, so the 'Unimportant event should be narrated in flash back!' that's what I thought. I hope you don't mind that. So, what do you think? Review will be very nice to give out your thoughts and ideas ^_^


	15. Chapter 15: Twelve Generals

**A/N: **Firstly, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. I have a good excuse this time *grins*. It's because I was preparing a CELEBRATION for Iedul Fitri (1 Syawal 1432 H or 30-31 July 2011)! XDDD Yeah, things got very hectic and busy before our Moslem's HOLY DAY. I got to prepare foods, drinks; got to clean the house as well since all the relatives would stop by and stayed for two or three days. Though, this year wasn't as busy as last year since my grandma had passed away last June. Instead, I and my nuclear family had to visit the oldest daughter from my father and mother's in other cities.

Oh, and then there was this unfortunate incident where the car broke down in the middle of the road that a 4 hours drive turned into 12 hours (imagine that!) for GOD's sake… and it was very busy street too *sighs*. Anyway, I only got my hands in my computer now, so… yeah, you probably didn't want to hear my rant *sweats* Sorry.

So then, you don't have to wait any longer. Please enjoy this update then ^_^

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine.**

**Warning: **_none (for sexual content in this chapter), blood and violence (a bit…), mention of shounen ai-incest, etc… ah, possible mistypes and grammar errors… ^^; (since I rushed this…)_

_**Edit: **_Oh crap. I almost forgot this. I made pics for this story. Just sketches for interesting scenes I deem to be very good if there's visual effect for it (I'm nuts, yes). You can see it here: http: / / charista. deviantart. com/ gallery/_ (lose the space)_, if you're interested (but since some of it are R-rated, makes sure you old enough to see them). They're just sketches, so you can't expect much.

Ah_,_ **Sophia0615** also made some interesting pics for this story. You can go here: http: / / sophia0615. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 31907523 _(lose the space as well) _if you want to see her version XDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: <strong>_**Twelve Generals**_

* * *

><p><em>If you make your time stand still<em>

_You'll know what it means_

_But why would you want to__?*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"General… Meeting…."<p>

Rikuo stared at the ghost carriage that had just entered the gate. The watchman who turned out to be Natou Kozo announced the arrival of one of the generals.

"Lord Yakushi* from Yakushi-Ippa Clan has just arrived!" Natou shouted out loud and the smaller youkai who were loitering in the front yard started to clear the path for the lord to come out from the ghostly vehicle.

"Yakushi… Ippa?" Rikuo was familiar with the Clan's name. It was Zen's Clan!

"Yep, Yakushi-Ippa Clan, it's Lord Yakushi, one of the Twelve Generals," Setsura said as she also looked at the carriage.

_Huh? It's not Zen-kun?_—Rikuo tilted his head aside, wondering.

Well, Yakushi-Ippa Clan was famous of their beautiful breeds, but their life-span was short compared to the other youkai. It was possible that sixty years before Rikuo's time, the lord of the Clan hadn't been Zen yet.

Huh… was Zen even already born in this time? If Rikuo remembered it right, Zen was still a teenager when the eight year old Rikuo met and then played with him…

"Hey, Setsura-san, can I see the carriage closer?" Rikuo then asked the Yuki Onna, wanting to come closer so he could check out better whether his assumption was right or wrong.

"Do as you please, but don't talk to the generals unnecessarily. They don't know that Rihan had taken you into the family. It will surprise them very much since you're human," Setsura said while flailing her hand uncaringly.

"Thank you, Setsura-san!" Rikuo then waved at her as she walked back to the house before he turned and walked to the carriage direction. On the way, he noticed Kubinashi approach the carriage as well.

"Welcome, Lord Yakushi," Kubinashi politely opened the carriage door and welcomed the guest with a professional attendant smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kubinashi. Lately, it's kind of hard to move alone," someone answered from the inside. The voice was soft and flowing, almost like water. It was so different from Zen's voice.

"Don't be so formal, Yakushi-sama. It's my job after all," Kubinashi laughed slightly before he offered his hand and Yakushi accepted it before he emerged from the carriage.

Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the Lord of Yakushi-Ippa Clan for the first time because of the similarities and the obvious differences between his and Zen's appearances. Yakushi had the same hair color as Zen, but it was longer. The end part actually reached bellow shoulder. He had the same eyes color as Zen, reddish amber, almost crimson, sharp, but there was also a hint of gentleness inside. His body was slightly taller than Zen, but the type of clothes he used was the same as his. Yakushi also looked wiser and softer on the outside.

Maybe it was because of Lord Yakushi's age. The older youkai from Yakushi-Ippa Clan was the more fragile and slender would he become. Yakushi was older than Zen… right?

_Then… it's possible if Yakushi-sama is… Zen-kun's father?_—Rikuo had just realized that and watched the lord of the poisonous bird youkai with more interest.

"Welcome! Welcome, Yakushi-sama!" The attendants from the main house came one by one to surround and greet Yakushi with happy smile on their faces. There were Aotabo and Kurotabo, even Kejorou. It seemed Lord Yakushi was very popular even in the main house.

Yakushi greeted each of them back by the name. Rikuo smiled seeing that. He thought he knew why Lord Yakushi was popular. He looked to the attendants equally and with respect the way he looked to other youkai in the same status as him. For youkai, it was very important to be valued after all.

Rikuo was so focused on staring at Yakushi's appearance and manner that he didn't realize when Yakushi noticed him back. He turned to Rikuo's direction only to meet Rikuo's chocolate colored eyes, but Rikuo was totally startled when he finally saw and realized that. He hurriedly looked at another way nervously.

_Our eyes met…—_Rikuo was slightly worried about that, but when he looked up again, Yakushi had already walked to the front door direction, followed closely by his own attendant, Hebidayu.

_Huh? Hebidayu is his attendant?_—Rikuo was very worried now. In the future, Hebidayu would betray Zen after all. But in this time, Hebidayu was probably very loyal to Yakushi. It was the same case as Gagoze who was very loyal to Nurarihyon, but not to Rikuo….

_Wait, Gagoze was still in Nura Gumi after I was born, right? Then he must still be one of the generals in this time as well?_—Rikuo was sweating when he thought about that. He really didn't want to meet a youkai who had tried to kill him in his own time, in this time. It would bring back a bad memory, and Rikuo couldn't even blame the Gagoze in this time since he hadn't done anything to him.

Hitotsume was also still in Rikuo's time, so he must have been still here as well in this time. To be honest, Rikuo didn't really know about the generals personally, maybe except Zen. But that only because Zen was his sworn brother… ah, there was Shouhei, but he only got close to the future Hihi Clan's leader after his dad passed away. Shouhei was even younger than Tsurara. Rikuo doubted that he was already born in this time as well.

Rikuo was interested to know about Rihan's generals, but if he asked too much, would it be too suspicious? Besides, all of them were vicious and dangerous youkai. If they noticed that there was human between them… it would create unnecessary problem for Rihan. Rikuo had to be quiet and watched silently then.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Kubinashi noticed Yakushi look a little confused as he walked to the main house.<p>

"What's wrong, Yakushi-sama?" Kubinashi asked.

"Ah? No… it's nothing important," Yakushi said with a smile. "I just thought that… I saw human among the youkai outside. Must have been my imagination, right?" he laughed silly at that.

"Eh? Err… how can I say this…?" Kubinashi was a little troubled now, not knowing how to respond to that question. Lord Yakushi was observant after all. He didn't think that they could hide Rikuo's identity as human from him.

"Hmm?" Yakushi tilted his head aside, looking like expecting Kubinashi to continue his response.

"It's actually on Rihan-sama's whim," Kubinashi decided to tell the truth while sighing and scratching his cheek with one finger. "He picked up an injured human a little more than a week ago and treated him. The human has been staying in this house since then," he said, slightly nervous of how Yakushi would react to that.

There was a brief silence after that before "Eeeeh?" Yakushi yelped in surprised tone and expression. "He's really human, then? Moreover… looks so young as well… probably still teenager, right? Is he really okay staying in the house full of youkai like this?" he asked then, looking concerned.

"He's fine," Kubinashi said with a slight relieved laugh at Yakushi's reaction. Indeed, the lord of Yakushi-Ippa Clan was a little bit lenient to human generally compared to the other generals, but he didn't think that the lord would actually get concerned over the human's well being. "For some odd reasons, the youkai in this house like him and he's a strange human who isn't scared of youkai," he explained.

"Ho… there's that kind of human as well, huh?" Yakushi nodded slightly, looking wondering. "He really is okay living with so many youkai around him? He's not affected at all by the youki?"

"Nope, not in the slightest," Kubinashi shook his head. "Ah, you can ask Rihan-sama more about that boy, since he's quite infatuated with the boy as well. He spends so much time with him this past week," he snickered at that.

"Eh?" Yakushi looked very surprised now.

Well, Kubinashi couldn't blame him. It was indeed very surprising even for the youkai in the main house. Rihan was so attached to Rikuo as if the boy was Rihan's treasure. It was supposed to be unlikely since Rihan lost Yamabuki, but life was always full of surprises after all. Though, Kubinashi was glad because Rihan started to smile a lot again after Rikuo came.

"Okay, we already arrived in front of the meeting room. Rihan-sama is inside. I'll excuse myself now," Kubinashi said with a smile before he walked away to ask Kejorou to bring tea for Yakushi later.

#

Yakushi watched Kubinashi leave while sighing. He still wanted to ask a few things regarding the human, but it seemed Kubinashi wanted him to ask Rihan directly since Rihan was the one who brought the human's kid into his house.

Yakushi looked at the sliding door to the meeting room for a moment before he knocked on the wooden part twice. "Excuse me for intruding," he said as he opened the door. He was immediately greeted by the view of Rihan reading some reports on his small desk.

Rihan looked up at Yakushi and smiled. "Yo, Yakushi, welcome," he greeted with a welcoming grin.

Yakushi was quite surprised seeing the young leader. Well, he wasn't exactly young, though since he was a lot older than Yakushi who was only over a hundred years, but Rihan's look was obviously younger than Nurarihyon, so… yep, Yakushi would still regard Rihan as the young leader.

Rihan looked considerably cheery, more alive since the last time Yakushi saw him, just a few days after he received the news that Yamabuki had gone missing. He had been very worried about Rihan since then and the way Rihan disappeared short time after his visit didn't help matters. That was why; Yakushi was glad and relieved when the invitation for General Meeting had arrived this month. Last month, Rihan didn't come home so there was no Generals Meeting.

"Good afternoon, Rihan-sama," Yakushi greeted back, smiling nicely to Rihan while entering the room before closing the door behind him.

"What's with that way of calling? I told you to call me Rihan, right? How many times should I repeat before you understand?" Rihan closed one of his eyes and his expression looked slightly affronted.

"Ah, sorry, it's just… Well, it's been awhile, so I forgot. Okay, let's try this again. Good afternoon, Rihan," Yakushi repeated with slightly embarrassed expression, but Rihan smiled amusedly at him now.

"Better," Rihan looked satisfied. He patted the spot beside him while giving Yakushi the look. Yakushi understood immediately and walked closer to sit beside him. "How's your health these days, Yakushi?" the Nidaime of Nura Gumi asked then while going back to reading the report.

"I've been better in the past, but as you can see. I'm still alive," Yakushi said while laughing slightly "Anyway, I heard you found a new _toy_ to play with, Rihan," he asked back teasingly now and Rihan almost ripped the report in his hand in response.

"W-what?" Rihan turned to look at Yakushi with widened eyes. "How did you…? I meant; what do you mean by a _toy_?" he protested, a hue of pink staining his cheeks.

Yakushi found Rihan's reaction to his question very amusing, but also surprising again. Even Rihan didn't blush that way when he was talking about Yamabuki. It was funny and interesting seeing the Nidaime flustered like this.

"Word travel fast after all, I see… Kubinashi was right. You must really like this human if you act this way," Yakushi couldn't hold down his chuckle at that.

"Shut up, Yakushi!" Rihan looked embarrassed and annoyed. Well, he was probably annoyed to Kubinashi since he was mumbling something like 'Stupid big-mouthed neck-less youkai' or something in that line.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to judge, Rihan. I was just surprised, you see… It's a boy after all. I'd thought you'd go for adult woman," Yakushi commented, still chuckling amusedly.

"Huh?" Rihan frankly looked confused at that.

"Then… how is it? Delicious?" Yakushi asked further, teasing more suggestively.

There was an odd silence between the two before Rihan widened his eyes in realization. "Wha-…? No, no, no! We're not like that!" he denied immediately and vehemently as well, surprising Yakushi.

"Huh? But I thought you already… eh? Kubinashi said you're really into the boy, though? Not because you two already…?" Yakushi widened his eyes as well then. He had just assumed that Rihan already had a taste for the human's boy, hence the infatuation, but apparently he had been mistaken.

"Of course not! Rikuo is still just a boy! A small boy! I'd be a criminal if I touched him!" Rihan's sweat dropped visibly. "Jeez… what did Kubinashi tell you actually?" he looked annoyed again now.

"You're already a criminal, Rihan… Yakuza, remember?" Yakushi's sweat dropped as well hearing Rihan's excuse. "Anyway, the boy is over thirteen, right? He has already come of age, then. I guess it will be alright for you 'touch' him," he continued calmly after that.

"You… he's a human, Yakushi. Thirteen is still underage for human, you know," Rihan deadpanned.

"Oh… you're right. I just remembered," Yakushi laughed sheepishly. "Sorry," he said, feeling a little bad for Rihan who obviously wanted the boy, but was unable to release his desire since the boy was still… well, a minor.

"Anyway… you don't look surprised enough hearing he's human," Rihan stated. Yes, it wasn't a question. His tone merely said the fact he saw apparently.

"I'd figured you wouldn't want to be with _ayakashi_ for awhile after Yamabuki-san left," Yakushi said slowly and he watched for Rihan's reaction to Yamabuki's name, but the Nidaime didn't flinch or wince like the last time Yakushi mentioned her. It seemed he had come to term with his sense of loss. Was it because of the boy as well?

"Well, it wasn't that. He's just… Rikuo understands me. He feels what I feel. It's strange… I feel like I'm home when he's around," Rihan spoke then, his expression turning so gentle that it surprised Yakushi again. It was the first time he saw that expression in Rihan. It wasn't only 'love' as in 'lovers' love he saw there, there was something else… deeper, but he couldn't explain what it was.

"Heeh, his name is Rikuo-kun, huh?" Yakushi snickered now, totally teasing with his suggestive tone and his wiggle eyebrows.

"Oh, shut it," Rihan pouted then, for being teased too much.

"But you still want to touch him, right, despite him being still a minor?" Yakushi asked again. He loved teasing Rihan like this.

"Of course I do. But, I won't… not until he desires the same thing." Rihan said coolly.

"Hm… so you're willing to wait, huh? Amazing…. Finally I could see the day where you're totally besotted, Rihan, by a boy nonetheless," Yakushi laughed at that and Rihan flushed slightly.

"You are really…." Rihan looked totally annoyed at Yakushi, but the lord of the poisonous bird youkai didn't really care about it right then. Rihan's face was so cute when he was embarrassed like that after all.

"Sorry, Nidaime, it was just so much fun to tease you…," Yakushi was still snickering when he said that, but it was dying down after a minute or so. "I'm glad that you can feel again, Rihan," he continued after taking a deep calming breath, uttering his true feelings about it.

Rihan looked surprised for a moment hearing Yakushi's last line, but then the corner of his mouth turned up in a gratitude. "Thank you," he said softly.

Yakushi smiled back in happiness seeing that. Rihan had changed quite a bit since the last time he met him. The Nidaime was more… emotional, poignant. It was probably because of the boy as well, huh?

"You're welcome," Yakushi said, taping Rihan's shoulder twice in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was walking down the hall when a lot more generals arrived. He was trying his best not to bump into any of the generals and attempted to hide in his room for awhile at least until the General Meeting ended, but his curiosity won the best over any judgment he had about 'peeking' the Generals' faces, so… yeah, you got the idea.<p>

Rikuo conspicuously glanced at the group of youkai who looked like they owned the place and noted the ones he knew and the ones he didn't. There were still Hihi and Daruma on the front, followed by the others. Like he had thought, Gagoze was still there. Gross. Seeing his annoying face pissed Rikuo off a little, but he kept quiet and remained unnoticeable until Gyuuki came as well. But unlike the group before, Gyuuki didn't use the main entrance, so he walked right in front of Rikuo when he came.

_Uh-oh!—_Rikuo was honestly surprised seeing the most loyal general to Nura Gumi in front of him, but he couldn't panic just because of bumping into Gyuuki unexpectedly. He had to act normal so as not to raise suspicion.

Rikuo couldn't help glancing upward to see how Gyuuki was though. Surprisingly, Gyuuki looked younger. So Gyuuki did age. Just not as fast as human, but he did. His straight long jet-black hair was slightly glossier, and his eyes were as crimson as ever, but it was somehow clearer as well. Frankly, Gyuuki looked gorgeous.

_Geh! What's with the assessment of looks? It's Gyuuki, for God's sake!_—Rikuo berated himself for thinking something unnecessary like a high school girl. He had to keep his mind in line sometimes.

"I'm sorry," Rikuo said as he opened the way for Gyuuki to walk through, but unexpectedly, Gyuuki seemed having just noticed that Rikuo was there and caught his hand.

Rikuo looked up in surprise at the sudden act. He unintentionally met with Gyuuki's rubies then and gulped as Gyuuki stared into his.

"Human…?" Gyuuki narrowed his eyes at him now after sniffing his human's scent.

_Crap—!_

"Oh, Rikuo! You're there!" Suddenly, Nurarihyon's voice was heard, from behind Gyuuki. Rikuo saw the grandpa smiling and looking at his panicked form.

Gyuuki turned slightly to look at Nurarihyon and immediately released Rikuo's hand. "Nurarihyon-sama. It's been awhile," he nodded respectfully and politely at the Shodaime of Nura Clan after that.

"Oh, Gyuuki, glad to have you here… Oh, right, why don't I introduce you two?" Nurarihyon then walked to Rikuo's side and tapped the boy's lower back. "This kid is Rihan's current _mate_," he said with a smile and Rikuo almost dropped his jaw in shock.

_WHAT?_—the boy couldn't help widening his eyes as big as saucers then, totally flabbergasted at the absurd and absolutely NOT true introduction.

"Rikuo, this is Gyuuki. One of my generals," Nurarihyon said, but Rikuo's mind just couldn't register anything beyond the word 'mate' earlier. He was so stunned that he was rendered speechless.

Gyuuki wasn't better than Rikuo as well since he looked really surprised as well. "A mate… Rihan's?" A line of skepticism appeared on Gyuuki's face. "Human?"

However, it didn't seem to deter Nurarihyon from his obstinate lying. "Yep. It's a bit unorthodox to take a human as a mate, but I married Youhime, so I guess it's just in his blood," he laughed at that, probably thinking it was a good joke, but it wasn't funny for Rikuo. Not at all.

Why did Nurarihyon say he was Rihan's mate? It could create such a BIG misunderstanding, right? RIGHT? What if the other youkai didn't approve of something like that?

"I see…," Gyuuki said slowly, still a little skeptical, but he didn't show his earlier hostility toward Rikuo, probably realizing that he wasn't a threat to his beloved Nura Gumi.

"Ah, I'm Rikuo. Nice to meet you, Gyuuki-san," Rikuo then remembered his manner and encouraged himself to bow and then look up at Gyuuki once again, but now wearing his super friendly nice smile so he could support Nurarihyon's lie despite his own shock as well. After all, he didn't have a choice except following the founder of Nura Clan, did he?

Gyuuki looked taken aback at that, but he shook his head a little. "Sorry for grabbing your hand so suddenly, Rikuo. I'm Gyuuki, the head of Gyuuki Clan," he said coolly like he always did. "It was a necessary act because I had never seen you in this main house. Moreover, you are a human in youkai's lair," he continued.

"Ah, it's okay, Gyuuki-san. I don't really mind," Rikuo said, still smiling cheerily so he could end this conversation quickly and go hiding in his own room again. Curiosity really could kill the cat after all. And in this case, Rikuo was the _dying_ cat.

"But really… a human boy… unlike Rihan's usual type," Gyuuki said, apparently still unable to accept the lie as the truth.

Nurarihyon clicked his tongue soundly and Rikuo smiled nervously. "I'm not really sure if sleeping on the same futon is categorized as mates, but… we already did… plenty times," Rikuo said, remembering he indeed slept with Rihan, only… _just sleeping_ on the same futon and nothing more. The ambiguity was on purpose if he wanted to make it believable.

Gyuuki raised his eyebrows at that, even Nurarihyon. See, Rikuo could surprise even Nurarihyon if he was serious.

"Really… how old are you?" Gyuuki asked then, looking slightly disturbed. Well, he was once human, so Rikuo couldn't blame him.

Truthfully, Rikuo really didn't want to answer this question, but he couldn't _not_ answer. "F-fourteen," he said, looking down slightly, totally embarrassed.

"So young… A minor. I didn't know Rihan has this kind of hobby," Gyuuki looked disappointed greatly, looking upset as well.

"Um… please don't misunderstand," Rikuo protested suddenly the moment he heard the disapproval in Gyuuki's tone. It seemed Gyuuki wasn't fond of this sort of thing. He had to fix this. He didn't know why he did this, but he really didn't want Gyuuki to regard Rihan as a bad person just because he slept on the same futon as Rikuo. "Rihan-san didn't do anything bad at me. He never did before and will never do," he explained. "Rihan-san never touches me. I swear," he said surely because he was telling the truth.

Except the occasional stolen kisses (and it was only twice anyway) or the slightly too uncomfortable hugs or maybe sneaking into his room and cuddling him without Rikuo knowing it, Rihan never went further. His teasing was more childish crush rather than sexual after all.

"But you just said you slept together, on the same futon," Gyuuki looked slightly confused.

"Yes… cuddling and stuffs?" Rikuo offered the more innocent explanation, but there was a sudden silence befalling the area. Nurarihyon even opened his mouth in stunned look, totally speechless.

The silence stretched into minutes before Gyuuki looked away while muttering about something like 'too much unnecessary information' or 'Rihan… cuddling?' with disbelieving expression.

"Pft—AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nurarihyon exploded in laughter at that piece of information. It seemed he found new ammo to tease his own son later.

Rikuo and Gyuuki's sweat dropped seeing Nurarihyon's mad laughter and decided that the old man could do what he wanted.

"Oh… so you're his _playmate_ literally, huh?" Gyuuki sighed then, looking more exasperated than anything else, but there was a hint of relief in his tone as well. Not as much as Rikuo wanted, but at least he didn't brand Rihan as pedophile. It was good enough.

"Yeah, you can say that," Rikuo said, with a rueful smile. "Ah, I'm sorry. There's something I need to do now. Glad to see you, Gyuuki-san. Hope we can meet again soon," he proceeded to run away now. He had had enough speaking and convincing Gyuuki. Whether he bought the story or not, it was Gyuuki's choice now that Rikuo had planted the seed.

"Be careful on the yard, Rikuo," Nurarihyon said while waving, giving a warning silently as well because there was a lot of outsiders in the yard right then.

"Okay, jiichan," Rikuo nodded and smiled happily at Nurarihyon before he walked away, catching the silent message just fine.

#

Gyuuki was still staring at Rikuo's back until Rikuo's last shadow had been swallowed up by the darkness of the corridor inside the house. "Shodaisho (1), who is that boy?" He then turned to Nurarihyon with serious look.

"I've told you. He's Rihan's mate," Nurarihyon was determined to stick with his answer the same as his story. "Can you see the love in his eyes for my idiotic son?" he asked with a mischievous grin and Gyuuki seemed suddenly understanding of what Nurarihyon was doing.

"Shodaisho… setting up your own son with a boy is just… wrong," Gyuuki said with a frown.

"We youkai doesn't defy gender," Nurarihyon smirked. "Besides, the boy is cute enough to be mistaken as a girl," he laughed again now, totally amused.

"He's just a kid," Gyuuki seemed more concerned about that fact apparently.

"You heard him, Rihan never touches him," Nurarihyon said confidently. "I trust my son to do the right thing and he seems only needing Rikuo to be there with him and nothing more," he looked at the direction of where Rikuo went fondly. "That boy brings smile and happiness into my son's face and life. He'll stay here until they're bored of each other. If that time ever comes anyway," he snickered now.

Gyuuki looked at the hall direction again silently before looking at Nurarihyon again. "Is human really okay staying in the house full of youkai?" he asked. It seemed it was a popular question these days.

Nurarihyon shook his head in amusement. "Ask all you want in General Meeting later. Rihan will gladly answer that for you," Nurarihyon then walked away to the meeting room and Gyuuki only followed his steps a couple of minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm not scared of anything<em>

_Even though the thing I got in my hand almost disappear…_

_I'll just have to slide down to take it back*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo ran to the yard direction after he just escaped some of the Generals' attendants that thought he was a food. "Jeez, those stupid youkai! I can't believe they were about to eat me!" he ranted in annoyance. He had to be careful when he bumped into other attendants from the outside.<p>

However, before Rikuo could step outside the front door, something caught his ankle and he was suddenly yanked upward in inhuman force. "Hyaaaaah!" Rikuo was so surprised that he shrieked very manly… okay, almost girly, but that wasn't the point!

Rikuo was hanged upside down with his hands and legs restrained with some kind of… strings? But it was white, like spider web or something, and sticky. It felt gross. "What the hell is this!" he yelled in total aggravation and embarrassment. This was the worst day ever.

"We got him! We got him!" twin voices were suddenly heard just bellow and Rikuo tried to see who the owners of the voices were.

A little boy appeared on Rikuo's field of vision. It was upside down, of course, but he could make out a boy with long black-bluish hair wearing traditional kimono and hakama and… a horse-skull on his head.

_Eh?_—Rikuo couldn't help widening his eyes at that. _That horse-skull… impossible!_

"Waaai! It's a human! We caught a human!" the boy jumped up and down happily that his twin long pony tails swayed up and down as well, very lively.

_MEZUMARU!_—Rikuo dropped his jaw… upside down in total shock.

"Good job, Mezumaru!" Now the owner of the other voice, a boy with short black brownish hair came to Rikuo's vision as well. Of course Rikuo knew who this boy was since he was with Mezumaru all the time.

_Gozumaru as well?_—Rikuo was sweating as he stared at the two boys from his upside-down position.

"We caught an intruder! Gyuuki-sama will be so proud! Now what do we do with this human… ah! How about we feed him to your pets, Mezu?" Gozumaru suggested.

Well, that was totally unnecessary in their prank, right? Rikuo had to scold them for being so naughty despite being still so… tiny. Rikuo almost laugh at that. Oh, he so wished he had a camera right then, and he would make the two very adorable but naughty boys' appearance eternal in a photograph.

But first, Rikuo needed to be on the ground again, soon.

"Gozumaru! Mezumaru! Let me down you naughty kids!" Rikuo yelled and it surprised both the tiny youkai so much.

"Whoah! He knows our names!" Mezumaru shouted.

"How did you know, human!" And Gozumaru yelled as well while looking so defensive.

"Well, err… ah! I met Gyuuki-san inside! He said naughty kids should be punished!" Rikuo made that up, obviously, but for tricking kids, it was enough.

"What?" Both children widened their eyes in shock. "Noooo! Don't wanna be punished by Gyuuki-samaaaa! Uwaaaaah!" and then they started crying like children they were.

"Hey! Don't cry and put me down first! I won't tell Gyuuki-san you'd been naughty! I promise!" Rikuo said frantically. He didn't need more attention right now anyway.

Though, the sniffing and hiccupping little Gozumaru and Mezumaru with the big teary eyes (Gozumaru) and whimpering voice (Mezumaru) were so very adorable that Rikuo wanted to hug them and comfort them.

_So cute…!_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking as the boys nodded to his request and they worked together undoing the web strings.

Rikuo jumped down on the ground gracefully. It seemed his sport-skill was still okay even though he was human right then. He stood in front of the little Gozu and Mezu who looked at him expectantly. "You won't say a thing to Gyuuki-sama?" Gozumaru asked nervously.

Rikuo knelt down in front of Gozumaru and Mezumaru and smiled at the two fondly. "I won't. But don't do that to the others, okay? They'll get mad and chase after you if you being naughty to them," he said, ruffling the boy's hair (Gozu) and caressing his cheek (Mezu).

Gozumaru and Mezumaru stared at each other in wondering look. "_Ojisan_ (2), you're not scared of us?" they asked in unison.

A vein popped on Rikuo's head at the way they called him. He smiled sweetly at the two while tightening his grip on Gozu's head and on Mezu's shoulder. "It's _oniisan_ (3)," he said menacingly.

"Hieee! Yes, _oniisan_!" Gozu and Mezu quickly corrected in chorus while widening their eyes in fear.

"Good," Rikuo tapped their heads with a nice smile now. "Of course I'm not scared of you. You're still tiny," he chuckled. Now he wanted to tease these two.

Well, how many times could he see these two guys like this? Since he had the chance, he would 'play' with them to spend time while hiding from the other attendants and handful youkai from the outside.

"Eeh, but I have claws!" Gozumaru brought out his claws from his back and Rikuo widened his eyes slightly in surprise.

"Wow, you can already do that? Cool!" Rikuo stared in awe. He never thought Gozumaru could already activate his fear despite still being so little.

Gozumaru blushed slightly at the compliment and his claws were wavering. It wasn't stable yet apparently, but it was still impressive.

"I can call my pets too!" Mezumaru seemed not wanting to lose and was about to whistle to call his enormous pet youkai when Rikuo stopped him.

"Ah, I know, I know, but you don't have to!" Rikuo caught his hand before Mezu could whistle with it. "You two boys are great. Now, why don't you play with me while waiting for Gyuuki-san?" he then proceeded to stir the boys to go with him to the more secluded place so they could play alone and far from the hectic of the General Meetings.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Now Rikuo knew why Gyuuki was so grumpy all the time. Both Gozumaru and Mezumaru were really handful to deal with. They were so naughty!<p>

"Mezumaru! Stop breaking the tree branches!" Rikuo shouted at him for the umpteenth time already, but the boy seemed liking that play now.

"Eeeh, but why? It's fun, Rikuo!" Mezumaru pouted from up the tree, still breaking another tip.

"Because! Rihan-san will get angry if he sees this later! Come on! Come down here and sit like a good boy!" Rikuo shouted from the bellow.

"That's right, Mezumaru! Come down here and help me dig a trap hole!" Gozumaru shouted as well.

"You too! Stop digging a trap hole and stay still, will you?" Rikuo yelled at Gozumaru too, sweat dropping.

"Eeeh, but that will be boring," Gozumaru pouted. "Youkai is supposed to pull pranks to other people, you know…."

"Well, that's true…." Rikuo then thought for a moment and remembered how he was when he was still a kid. He did like to pull pranks to the guys in the main house. "Fine, but don't overdo it," he said finally while sitting down on the rock as the two youkai kids cheered and then continued their pranks.

Rikuo sighed long in defeat. Really, this would happen in the future if he had a kid or two later… _Geh! Why am I thinking like that anyway? I'm still fourteen for God's sake!_

Rikuo chuckled when he saw Mezumaru get stuck on his own webs and Gozumaru fall on his own trap hole. They could be clumsy too apparently. This was really hilarious.

"What is this?"

Suddenly, a voice appeared out of nowhere and Rikuo looked back in alert as he felt a strange nasty youki. He jumped and instinctively stood in front of Gozumaru who had just climbed up from the hole and Mezumaru who had just come down from the tree.

"Bunch of weak kids and… a human?" the man wearing dirty grayish coat that covered his head and part of his upper face sniffed and smirked.

Rikuo had ever seen this appearance. It was the same as Gagoze's, so he was probably from Gagoze's Group.

"What do you want?" Rikuo asked coldly and seriously. He didn't like Gagoze's group at all. Maybe it was because he was biased after what happened in the future, but Gagoze's Group liked to prey on little children. He didn't know whether it had to be human or if they could prey on youkai kids as well, but he just couldn't take the risk. Gozumaru and Mezumaru were still kids after all.

"Oh… hostile much?" the man's smirk widened, "I was just wondering why this place was so lively from where I sat earlier. Can _oniisan_ join the fun too?" he asked disgustingly with his stinky breath wafting around. Gross.

Rikuo frowned deeper and was about to decline politely but someone beat him to it.

"Doooon't want to!" Gozumaru said while peeking from behind Rikuo.

"Ojisan is UGLY after all," Mezumaru followed a second later while spitting out his tongue out at one of Gagoze's members.

A vein popped on the man's head. "What did you say? You brat—!" and he was about to attack when once again, Gozumaru brought out his claws and the three of it attacked the man's first, tearing apart his coat. "Wha—!" The man looked so shocked.

So was Rikuo because he could only stare in disbelief as now, Mezumaru whistled and shouted "Uwajima! Negoro!" and immediately two very big spider-cow youkais appeared, tearing apart the trees and bushes of the main house yard. They stared at the man who dropped his jaw while his eyes bulging out in total mortification. "Eat him," Mezumaru said and the two very powerful and big youkai started to tear apart the man very brutally.

"That's for messing with Gyuuki Gumi," Gozumaru scoffed.

"Eat that, ugly stupid youkai!" Mezumaru cheered innocently while the gore and splatter was happening in front of them.

"Ha… hahaha," Rikuo laughed nervously, a little bit pale. He forgot that these two kids were from Gyuuki Gumi. Despite their cute appearance, they were powerful youkai after all.

"What's happening here?" another voice came out and now Hebidayu appeared with a displeased frown in his face.

_Now what?_—Rikuo sighed long while covering his eyes. He didn't need this at all. Why was this happening to him?

"Oh my…! Isn't that one of Gagoze-sama's…?" Hebidayu looked surprised as he saw the disaster in front of him and the glared at Rikuo. "What have you done, human?" He hissed.

"Wait a—! It wasn't me!" Rikuo protested.

"Anyway, why is a human like you in a place like this? Are you going to kidnap those youkai kids?" Now Hebidayu had changed into his scary snake form and Rikuo remembered how he was about to kill Zen that night and he just froze.

Yoru wasn't there to protect them this time. He would get killed for sure!

Rikuo shut his eyes close, getting ready for the pain and damage he would receive, but after some times, the attack never came and he opened his eyes slightly only to be greeted by a sight of a small bird spreading his pretty wings in front of him.

_Huh?_—Rikuo looked at the back of the bird with a surprise.

Hebidayu stopped his movement mid-attack and was slowly undoing his transformation technique with concerned look. "Zen-sama?" he asked in a frown.

Rikuo's mind blanked for a moment when he heard that before "HEEEEEH!" he shouted in total shock. "T-this bird is… Z-Zen-kun?"

**End of Chapter 15**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken directly from the lyric of Japanese Song titled 'Fast Forward' (Nuramago 1st Opening Song), sung by MONKEY MAJIK

**1)**_**Shodaisho**_**: **Supreme Commander

**2)**_**Ojisan**_**: **Uncle

**3)**_**Oniisan**_**: **big brother

**A/N: ***takes a deep breath* HAPPY IEDUL FITRI FOR ALL MOSLEMS IN FF NET! Yeah, I just want to say that. Forgive me if I have written something that's offensive. I did that not on purpose and I hope we can always be sisters-brothers from now on. Now we're 0-0 again and let's have a better network relationship from now on! XD

Now for the fic, what do you think, readers? Aaah! I want to continue as fast as possible, so you can expect me to update in lightening speed after this one! XD Review! Boost me more with fuel to update faster and longer! XDDD


	16. Chapter 16: Natural Instinct

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine.**

**Warning: **_Language, AU, shounen ai-ncest, the usual mistypes and possible grammar errors, slight oOC-ness, etc…_

**A/N: **Oh man… I intend to update yesterday, but as always, real life got in the way. And I've promised a lightning speed update too. Sorry, guys. But now, since I have updated *winks* you can enjoy this new chapter now~ XDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: <strong>_**Natural Instinct**_

* * *

><p><em>Shine onto tomorrow, sunshine<em>

_Shine in through the window... _

_T__hrow open the door__…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"T-this bird is… Zen-kun?"<p>

Rikuo couldn't help whispering out the last line while widening his eyes as he stared at the small bird more closely. He was so focused in staring that he didn't realize, that Zen seemed hearing what he had said and turned slightly at him with curious look on his face and eyes.

Well, Rikuo had never seen Zen in his bird form before, so he didn't know the exact expression of a bird. But, the color of its head was the same as Zen's hair, indeed. The crimson color of its eyes was also similar with Zen's. He couldn't help feeling that this bird was indeed really Zen.

Zen flew more closely to look at Rikuo's face then, surprising Rikuo slightly. "E-eh? W-what…?" Rikuo realized that he was being stared at so intensely and the bird chirped at him twice as if he wanted to say something to him, but he couldn't understand what Zen was saying (chirping)!

"What?" Surprisingly, it was Hebidayu who reacted at Zen's chirping. "Human! How did you know Zen-sama's name?" and the green scaled snake looked enraged, once again revealing his true form of a very terrifying snake.

_Huh? Ah, CRAP!_—Rikuo widened his eyes again in mortification after he realized that he had unconsciously called Zen's name out even though he wasn't supposed to know him at all. But of course, he tried to cover it up immediately.

"W-what are you saying? You're the one calling him 'Zen-sama'. I-I just repeated after you…!" Rikuo tried to make excuse, but he wasn't really good at this, because he himself couldn't buy the excuse just now.

"And you call him 'Zen-kun'…! How INSOLENT, you human! Unforgivable! Please move aside, Zen-sama. This human is a trespasser! I'll get rid of him as soon as possible!" Hebidayu shrieked angrily.

Rikuo got irked now because the snake youkai wouldn't listen. "That's why; you've got it wrong! I'm not a trespasser!" he protested again harder, annoyed as well.

This was not the time to look for stupid excuse to cover his secret! Hebidayu was out for his blood! Rikuo's life was in danger. Moreover, Zen could get caught in the cross-fire as well. Rikuo wouldn't let that happen.

"Zen-kun, move behind me," Rikuo said to the bird who blinked at him once and looked surprised as Rikuo moved in front of him and covered him from the berserk Hebidayu. "Hear me out, Heb—, I meant, snake youkai! I'm not a trespasser! My name is Rikuo and I stay in this house!" Rikuo tried to talk to the snake youkai who obviously didn't want to hear him.

"That's right! That's right!" suddenly, someone shouted in Rikuo's defense. Mezumaru emerged from behind him and held his left arm. "He's playing with us!" the cute little blue haired youkai said.

"Me… Mezumaru…?" Rikuo looked at his left, surprised that the long haired little youkai defended him from Hebidayu. He pouted cutely too even though his face looked slightly angry.

"That's true! Rikuo is our _play-thing_!" Now, Gozumaru added while holding Rikuo's right arm.

_Geh! Wrong word, Gozumaru!_—Rikuo almost fell over, his sweat dropping while staring at the other little youkai in disbelief. _Play thing, really?_

"What… he's your prey?" Hebidayu blinked as he heard their voices and then looked down to the kids more closely. He realized immediately then. "Oh my… you're Gozumaru-dono and Mezumaru-dono from Gyuuki Gumi," he said then, undoing his form totally to be the usual snake-man Hebidayu. "Pardon my intrusion, then. I had no idea that this human is your… play-thing," he said in a smile.

_Oi-oi! I said it's not like that…!_—more beads of sweat rolled down from Rikuo's head.

The bird Zen was flowing behind Rikuo and stared at the human more with inquisitive look before there was rustling sound coming and someone appeared as well there.

"What's going on here? It's so noisy."

That voice earned immediate attention from the party in the thick secluded garden. They all turned to face the newest member of their party, who turned out to be… the Lord Yakushi himself.

"Yakushi-sama!" Hebidayu immediately ran to give his service to the head of Yakushi-Ippa Clan. "Why are you here? I thought you were still in the meeting," he said with a hint of concern in his tone and voice, probably worried if his master's conditioned worsened or something.

Rikuo was frankly surprised as he saw it. Hebidayu was really caring and loyal to Lord Yakushi, really. Rikuo only knew him in the future, so he didn't know that the snake youkai had this side too. Even though he would betray Zen in the future, his devotion right now was true and admirable.

"That's supposed to be my line." Yakushi huffed at Hebidayu in annoyed look. "I need you to check on Zen, but you weren't there and then when I did myself, that little pain in the ass wasn't even in his crib anymore," he grudgingly mumbled while suddenly, he was attacked dead on, right on his forehead by a very pissed off little bird which had a vein pop up on its head.

"Ow!" Yakushi covered his abused forehead in surprise while Zen continued his vicious little attacks with his beak. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Cut it out, Zen!" by the help of luck, Yakushi finally could grab the very fast and agile bird with his hand and subdued its movement. "Jeez… what a troublesome kid you are…!" he huffed while hugging the little bird so it wouldn't struggle so much to free himself from his grip.

Rikuo and the two kids (and maybe Hebidayu) stared at the scene rolling in front of them in stunned silence. The Lord of Yakushi-Ippa Clan was being bullied by a little bird. It was actually a very hilarious sight, but because it was so… absurd as well, Rikuo didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or continued his speechless stare.

"_Baka oya_ (1)," Mezumaru and Gozumaru said in unison and Rikuo winced.

"Hey, you're being rude to Yakushi-sama!" Rikuo scolded the boys.

"Well… he looks cool, but he acts like an idiot with his son," Gozumaru commented.

"Moreover, he's so weak that he's bullied by his own son," Mezumaru agreed.

"Pathetic~!" Both sang in unison then.

_So harsh!_—Rikuo's sweat dropped at that. A big bead one rolled down Yakushi's cheek.

"Hey you—! How dare you mock Yakushi-sama…!" Hebidayu was trembling in anger (?). "He's not weak! He's just delicate and pretty and beautiful!" he protested. Apparently, he wasn't really angry about the mocking, but only wanted to correct the boys.

More sweats dropping from Rikuo and Yakushi's head when the boys from Gyuuki Clan and Hebidayu, the personal attendant of Yakushi-Ippa Clan started to argue and bicker. Someone was obviously forgotten on the sidelines, crying in pain after being played with by Negoro and Uwajima who didn't seriously eat him, but evidently beat the shit out of him.

"Ah, jeez… Hebidayu!" Yakushi called his attendant, looking embarrassed, but the snake youkai seemed still in fire to explain Yakushi's extraordinary beauty which wouldn't be understood by bunch of little kids like Gozu and Mezu, so he didn't listen to his master at all.

"Hah… this world can be so confusing…. No, it's always more confusing than human's…." Rikuo face-palmed, feeling exhausted so suddenly while leaning his back on a tree branch.

Zen nodded quietly in agreement inside his father's embrace and Yakushi turned to look at the sighing human. "You… you're the human everyone was talking about," he said then while walking to Rikuo's direction.

Rikuo put down his hand and looked up at the taller handsome man in surprise. "Ah, y-yes, I'm human… um… everyone was talking about?" he wasn't sure about the last one. Who the heck was talking about him anyway?

"Ah, that's right… it was so hectic in General Meeting. Rihan was bombarded with questions of why there was human in the main house by the other heads. Even the usually silent Gyuuki asked if you had a special role in Nura Gumi main house… I feel a bit bad for Rihan who was so flustered and bewildered by their questions since the usual show offs and bragging about their achievement in doing evil deeds weren't mentioned at all," Yakushi chuckled at that, looking totally amused.

_Then why are you laughing?_—Rikuo didn't know if this person… wrong, this _youkai_ was purposely being funny or being mean to Rihan. He was clearly entertained by Rihan's calamity.

Then Rikuo realized. "Ah, is Rihan-san okay?" he asked in concern now. He didn't want to get Rihan in trouble just because the Nidaime insisted Rikuo staying in the main house.

Yakushi looked surprised as he saw Rikuo's genuine concern for a moment before he smiled small. "He's totally fine. He could still act cool in the end and said you were needed here." He bowed slightly to look closely to Rikuo's eyes. "He said you could be a liaison between us, youkai and human. He could come up with reasonable reason to convince everyone so you can stay here."

Rikuo widened his eyes as well before his face started heating. Rihan did that for him… and Rikuo was very happy at that. "Rihan-san…." He didn't know if he had showed a gratitude face or something else, but Yakushi chuckled seeing him. "Eh… w-what?" he asked then, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"No…, now I see why Rihan was so into you. You're very cute, indeed," Yakushi smiled nicely and gorgeously that Rikuo had to blush in amazement seeing him.

_Wow, Hebidayu is totally RIGHT. This person (youkai) is very beautiful_—Rikuo had to admit that one thing. Just like Zen, he had that alluring appearance despite his slender and frail body.

But suddenly, the Lord of Yakushi-Ippa Clan yelped "OW!" and then looked down to the bird he was holding and saw that Zen had bit him with his beak, looking totally annoyed. "Zen! Why did you bite me?" he asked or more like scolding, but didn't release Zen from his embrace because Zen would definitely fly away again if he did.

Zen obstinately refused to look or respond to his father and proceeded to stare at Rikuo interestedly.

"Z-Zen…kun…?" Rikuo also looked at Zen's eyes, and he got a feeling that Zen wouldn't let him off of his eyes again.

_Uh-oh…! Does he get suspicious because of the earlier incident?_—Rikuo thought anxiously. He accidentally called Zen's name. Moreover, he called him 'Zen-kun'… it was too familiar if they just met for the first time, right? Even if his excuse repeating Hebidayu could be used to cover why he knew Zen's name, it couldn't cover the familiarity! _What should I do?_

"Zen-kun? You already made new friend, Zen?" Yakushi seemed reacting at Rikuo's way of calling and Rikuo dropped his jaw in shock.

_I did it again!_—Rikuo brought both his hands to his head, panicking inside his head and berating his own idiocy. Why couldn't he control his big stupid mouth more?

Zen chirped twice at Yakushi and the older man widened his eyes in surprise. "True… it does sound strange," he said, tilting his head aside.

_He's communicating in bird language?_—Rikuo was pale while staring at the two before both Zen and Yakushi turned to look at Rikuo again.

"W-what?" Rikuo asked again, more anxiously and nervously that his identity cover was in danger to get blown off.

"Ah, Zen said, you were a strange human because you wanted to protect him and the youkai kids," Yakushi said in a grin and Rikuo fell over literally now.

_Is that what it is about?_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking, part in relief, part in the feel of stupidity for being worried about his cover.

"I'm the right one!"

"No! We are!"

Rikuo, Yakushi and Zen's attention was once again stolen by the bickering party near them. Rikuo could only sigh again until another person came along to stop this.

"SHUT UP! It's NOISY!" Now it was Karasu Tengu yelling out in total annoyance, just a second after his appearance. "What the hell are you doing here? Yakushi-sama as well? Can you at least be more conspicuous? The meeting isn't over yet!" he looks totally angry and scary despite his small form.

"Ah, Ka-Karasu Tengu-dono… sorry, we're done here. We… ah, I meant, I will go back to the meeting after this," Yakushi said with a nervous look while the others were stunned.

"Hn," the black bird youkai huffed once before he turned to Rikuo and flew closer to him. "I've just got back from my visit to my family in the mountain and found out a human had been staying for over a week in the main house, jeez. What's the Nidaime thinking anyway?" he sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "You… Rikuo, right? Stay in your room and stop making scene. Today is an important day and many youkai from the outside visiting this house. They don't know about you so you shouldn't walk around so flauntingly. If you get eaten because of it, it's your own damn fault," he said coldly and Rikuo had just realized that he had created trouble.

"Wait a—Karasu Tengu-dono!" Yakushi seemed wanting to protest because Karasu Tengu was so harsh to Rikuo, but Rikuo stopped him.

"It's okay," Rikuo said while standing and then he bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for creating so much trouble. I'll return to my room and stay there silently," he said before walking away.

"Ah, Rikuo-kun!" Yakushi wanted to follow him, but Karasu Tengu flew in front of him and stopped him.

"Yakushi-sama, please go back to the meeting," Karasu Tengu insisted before he turned to Hebidayu. "You, escort Yakushi-sama back to the meeting room," he said and Hebidayu nodded, still stunned. Now Karasu Tengu turned to the boys. "You guys from Gyuuki Gumi as well, stop pulling pranks and making so much noises. And clean that up," he said with menacing look pointing at Uwajima and Negoro and the passed out member of Gagoze Gumi.

Both boys looked scared before they nodded and started to do Karasu Tengu's bidding.

"Karasu Tengu-dono, aren't you being too ruthless with the human's boy? He didn't do anything wrong," Yakushi was still there and was visibly trying to calm Zen who was still trying to free himself, probably wanting to attack Karasu Tengu too because he was being annoying.

"Being too lenient to him won't do anything good either. This is a youkai world. He's a human. It's youkai nature to 'attack' humans. He should be more considerate to his surroundings if he wants to live here." Karasu Tengu said while flying away back to the main house direction as well.

_That's right. Karasu Tengu is totally right…. Being the only human in youkai filled house… I shouldn't show myself so much. Youkai is attracted to human's smell and it's like instinct for them to 'bother' human. Just like the instinct of survival… it's just the way they are. There's nothing they can do about it—_Rikuo understood that now.

It was because they were youkai. They had to be like that and they didn't have a choice. Just like human who had to eat and drink to survive, it was a natural instinct for them. Rikuo had to be more thoughtful by not baiting them too much. He should definitely hide now and keep hiding until the youkai from outside were all gone.

#

Yakushi, Zen and the boys looked at Rikuo's retreating back concernedly.

"Um…," Mezumaru pulled Yakushi's hakama slightly, earning his attention.

"What's wrong, Mezumaru-kun?" Yakushi asked with a small smile.

"Is it our fault that Rikuo got scolded? We are too noisy?" the boy looked like he was about to cry, but Gozumaru tapped his horse-skull lightly.

"Stu~pid. It's not our fault. It's because he's human," Gozumaru said, pouting. He looked slightly guilty as well though, so Yakushi knew the boy just didn't want to admit it.

Yakushi smiled again at the two small boys. "It's not your fault. It's because Karasu Tengu is such a stick-in-the-mud bird," he laughed at his own joke while the boys' sweat dropping.

Zen bit Yakushi's hand again because he was being an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You know it's hard, <em>

_J__ust take a chance_

_Believe in it__*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo sighed long as he sat down on the patio in front of his room. Hiding himself inside his room was boring. He usually was a quiet person, but he couldn't help his pride feeling slightly injured as well since he was the future owner of this house.<p>

"I'm being a bother in my own house, huh…?" Rikuo chuckled slightly at that. He knew that Karasu Tengu was being harsh on purpose, but what he had said was right anyway. Rikuo wasn't stupid. His existence inside the youkai family was… quite bizarre after all.

"Hmm…, I didn't expect to find you back here."

Rikuo looked up aside as he heard the low baritone voice and widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Gyuuki there. "Gyuuki-san…." He nodded slightly in greeting. "Is the General Meeting over?" he couldn't help asking then.

Gyuuki was silent for a moment before he knelt slightly. "Can I sit here?" he asked back, not yet answering Rikuo's question.

"Oh, sure!" Rikuo moved aside slightly to give Gyuuki a room for sitting.

"Thank you," Gyuuki said expressionlessly as he sat down beside Rikuo. Then… they were quiet, sitting together in _not exactly _comfortable silence.

Rikuo didn't want to break the silent atmosphere though, but just sitting without speaking anything, especially with Gyuuki, was slightly awkward. Gyuuki was a quiet person, so it was impossible to hope he would start the conversation. Rikuo sighed long in defeat. He had no choice then.

"Um… what's wrong, Gyuuki-san? I didn't think you would come here and sit with me just because you wanted to… well, _sit_ with me," Rikuo turned to Gyuuki, smiling apologetically.

"I heard a lot about you from Rihan today in General Meeting," Gyuuki said, not looking at him.

_Rihan-san's big mouth!_—Rikuo thought in annoyance.

"I heard you were a sacrifice once," Gyuuki continued evenly, not sounding careful of Rikuo's feeling, but didn't sound judging as well.

"Ah, jeez… Rihan-san is really… He shouldn't have told you all about that," Rikuo scratched his head nervously. It was just a cover story after all. Now he had lied to all the Generals as well. It was disaster. He definitely wouldn't get out of it unscathed if this lie was ever found out.

"Ryuujin could be quite handful to deal with, indeed. You were 'rejected' I heard?" Gyuuki continued and Rikuo had to appear 'hurt' as he heard the word 'rejected'. How would Rikuo fake hurt feeling? Right… think about something hurtful, anything.

Then Rikuo remembered about his helpless feeling when he fell down from the sky in this time. His regret and pain when he thought it would be too late to 'save' his friends and family. It was hurtful… very-very painful.

It seemed Rikuo's face really showed the pain because Gyuuki turned to him now, looking a little surprised. "Rikuo…."

"I couldn't save them," Rikuo said sadly. "The village _(Tokyo in the future)_… my friends and family… I wasn't able to… protect them from Ryuujin's wrath because I failed to be the sacrifice…." He then thought about the monstrous fear of Ryuujin. Rikuo wasn't strong enough to face him. "Because I wasn't 'good' and 'pure' enough," he remembered how Ryuujin say he was a filthy mixed breeds, He didn't like Rikuo for real. "Because… I was… filthy creature."

Gyuuki stared at Rikuo calculatingly then, his expression unreadable, but Rikuo didn't exactly see his reaction to his 'reality mixed in cover' story.

"Is that why you're here now?" Gyuuki asked suddenly and Rikuo had to look up at that.

"Eh?"

"You feel 'filthy', is that why you mingle with us, youkai instead of human? Because we're as 'filthy' as you?" Gyuuki asked again.

Rikuo widened his eyes at that. "NO!" he shouted it out, feeling angry and defensive so suddenly. "Youkai isn't filthy! Youkai is… youkai is my friend! They're not filthy…! Ryuujin is wrong! It can't be because of youkai! There must have been something else that caused me to get 'rejected'… I just… I want to know why…!"

_Why do You send me to the past…? What do You want me to find…? Where can I find a clue to fulfill Your desire and to go back to the future to save everyone, Ryuujin?_

"You are really a strange human…," Gyuuki said as he reached his hand forward to lift Rikuo's chin, so the boy would look at Gyuuki straightly to his crimson eyes. "You love youkai a little too much, don't you think, Rikuo? Don't you know youkai is interested in the darkness of human's heart? Youkai is 'filthy' in its own way."

Rikuo stared deeply into Gyuuki's eyes, seeking the recognition of human being there and he found it, alright. "So is human… who can be filthier than youkai sometimes," he said and Gyuuki raised his eyebrows at that. "Gyuuki-san… were you 'human' once?"

Gyuuki looked really surprised as he heard that, but he kept silent so Rikuo added his question. "Were you turned into youkai… because of the darkness and hatred in your heart?"

Gyuuki was still silent, totally stunned hearing the questions. He seemed troubled to answer that, but he knew exactly why he turned into youkai. Hatred, anger, sadness… all the negative feelings merged into one. He hated both youkai who had killed his mother and human who had tricked him and his mother to be the 'sacrifices' for the previous Gyuuki.

A realization seemed dawned into Gyuuki's face after he made a connection between his and Rikuo's story. "You… impossible…!"

"I wonder… why I remained human after something like that…." Rikuo asked then while smiling remorsefully and Gyuuki didn't know how to answer it.

"You want to be… a youkai?" Gyuuki asked then, slowly releasing his hand from Rikuo's chin.

Rikuo didn't answer that. He just looked forward. "It's not enough… just being 'me'," he said, not giving a positive and negative answer. "I want to become stronger… and then… once more, I want to try to look for 'who I am', to protect what's important for me," he said surely and confidently, full of conviction.

Gyuuki seemed seeing something in him that he widened his eyes so much. He almost gaped if Rikuo didn't know better. "And right now, this 'Nura Gumi' is all I have. I'm going to do my best to protect it." Rikuo turned to Gyuuki and grinned widely and cheerily.

"Shodaisho…." Gyuuki mumbled slightly in amazed look… or so, Rikuo's thought.

But Gyuuki's mumbling confused Rikuo a little bit. "Huh?" he tilted his head aside, questioning. Why did Gyuuki mumbling his grandpa's title?

"Ah, no…," Gyuuki snapped, seeming realizing what he had said, and quickly amended "I was just… wondering why you tried to protect Gozumaru and Mezumaru, you see…. They told me what happened in the garden earlier." However, it didn't sound like what he had wanted to say the first time.

Rikuo was silent for a moment before letting it go. Being too suspicious wouldn't get him anywhere. He was never good at guessing Gyuuki's thought anyway. "Ah… that was… probably because Gozumaru-kun and Mezumaru-kun are so… cute and little. It's just like natural human instinct for me to protect them. I have no idea why, though… even I know those two are powerful enough to take care of themselves," he said, slightly laughing sheepishly. "But in the end, I was the one being protected. I'm just powerless human after all," he added.

"The feelings alone were accountable. A human tries to protect youkai… you're similar with Rihan in that area, huh?" Gyuuki said then, surprising Rikuo a little.

"Eh, really?" Rikuo asked.

"Well, he's still young, can't be compared to Nurarihyon-sama yet," Gyuuki said again while looking forward elegantly again.

Rikuo's sweat dropped at that. Gyuuki really liked his grandpa, indeed. Well, but Nura Gumi's Golden Age was in Rihan's time, so he wouldn't start whining about Rihan, would he?

"Oh, you're here, Rikuo-kun!"

Now another person came along, earning attention from both Rikuo and Gyuuki at the same time. "Oh, Yakushi-dono," Gyuuki reacted first.

Rikuo still didn't know how to call Yakushi. He was a new face for Rikuo, so just calling him 'Yakushi-san' sounded too rude, but calling him 'Yakushi-sama' while he called Gyuuki with 'Gyuuki-san' seemed too… different in social status? They were in the General Meeting together after all.

"Huh, Gyuuki-dono is here too?" Yakushi looked surprised. He was still holding Zen on his embrace, but the little bird was obviously struggling to free himself. Two beak attacks later, Yakushi had to release him and the bird immediately flew to Rikuo's direction, before comfortably settled on his lap, astounding Rikuo a little.

"Huh?" Rikuo blinked as he stared at the silvery-grayish feathered bird on his lap.

"Aah, he definitely has taken a liking to you, Rikuo-kun," Yakushi chuckled sheepishly.

"Eh?" Rikuo was surprised. "Zen-kun… likes me?" he turned a little bit red at the thought. It was just a bird, but it was still Zen after all.

"He totally does! He said you were unique for a human and he's intrigued to know you better," Yakushi laughed in humor at that while Zen was chirping at him in protest from Rikuo's lap. "Pfft..., he really can't say that since he's also strange for having interest in human…." He shook his head at Zen's antics then.

"O-oh…," Rikuo looked down at the cute bird and then to Yakushi before he asked. "Yakushi-sama…"

"Yakushi-san is okay!" the Lord of Yakushi-Ippa Clan cut immediately.

"Eh…?" Rikuo was surprised.

"It's been on my mind since we were in the Garden earlier. Hearing you call me with '-sama' feels strange, so Yakushi or Yakushi-san is fine," Yakushi said with a wink.

"Oh… okay, Yakushi-san. Um… I just want to ask. Is Zen-kun your offspring?" Rikuo continued his earlier question. Actually, he knew by guessing and Mezumaru's comment about Yakushi being a 'baka-oya' earlier kind of made the fact obvious, but he wanted to hear it from Yakushi himself for confirmation sake.

"That's right, absolutely. Zen is the heir of my Yakushi-Ippa Clan, my baby boy," Yakushi answered proudly and Rikuo had to hold down from laughing at the mention of 'baby boy'.

Really, Zen and baby boy seemed very weird for combination. Rikuo chuckled then, amused. "Then, Yakushi-san is a bird youkai too? Is Zen-kun able to transform into humanoid youkai?" he asked more.

Yakushi smiled small at that. "Yeah, I'm a _poisonous_ bird youkai and Zen will eventually be able to transform into his human shape later."

"Later?" Rikuo was intrigued at that.

"We're… a family of weak youkai. We don't have enough youki to transform into human shape until we reach a certain age," Yakushi explained. "For me, I need fifty years before I transform into my form now… and I believe Zen will transform too if the youki is enough," he continued.

"I see…." Rikuo nodded in understanding. So that was the reason why Zen still looked like a teen even after living more than sixty years in the future. Zen needed more time to transform into human's shape. "Then… how old is Zen-kun right now?" Rikuo asked again.

"Ten years old. If the estimation is right, he still needs at least 40 years to transform into human's shape," Yakushi smiled sheepishly.

"Zen-kun…," Rikuo mumbled while looking down at Zen then. "Do your best, Zen-kun…."

"You keep calling him Zen-kun as if you'd been friends with him for so long," Yakushi grinned in amusement as he walked to Rikuo and Gyuuki's direction now.

"Ah, it's… well, it's just, you know…. For a little bird like him to have a cool name like Zen…, I feel I should… soften his name a little and… Zen-kun sounds cute, so—ow!" Rikuo yelped in surprise as he felt a bite on his hand and he looked down to find Zen beak him. The bird looked like pouting now, in annoyance. It looked very cute, but Rikuo's hand hurt!

"Hey, Zen! You can't bite him just because he says you're cute and your name doesn't suit you!" Yakushi scolded the bird, while trying not to laugh as well at the hilarity.

"Eh, that's not what I meant! Zen-kun is cute now, but he will grow to be a very cool youkai someday!" Rikuo amended while trying to fix Zen's mood.

"You really think so?" Yakushi asked with a wide smile while sitting beside Rikuo as well.

"Yeah, I think he will someday, right, Zen-kun?" Rikuo stroke its head softly and this time he beaked Rikuo's finger tenderly, seeming totally agree. Rikuo chuckled, feeling slightly tickled.

Yakushi smiled fondly seeing the interaction between his son and the human and he chuckled as well. "I named him Zen so he would become strong in the future," he said suddenly, reaching to stroke Zen's head as well. "May he grow up strong… and become the strength that can support Nura Gumi…."

Rikuo looked at Yakushi's soft smiling face in a gentle smile as well. Yakushi's body was weak, so he wanted Zen to grow stronger. He was really a father, huh? "Yakushi-san is really a wonderful father," he said tenderly. "Zen-kun is very lucky to have you as his father. I believe… he will become an outstanding youkai as well and someday… he'll support Nura Gumi with all of his power."

Yakushi looked at Rikuo with widened eyes, looking slightly amazed. So was Gyuuki who was silent the entire time Rikuo speaking to Yakushi. The two Generals then looked at each other for a moment before they turned back to look at Rikuo who was still smiling with Zen chirping and jumping happily on his laps.

"He's something, huh?" Yakushi couldn't help commenting, a bead of sweat prickling on his cheek.

"There was a moment of time when I thought I saw the Supreme Commander in him," Gyuuki admitted and that was big.

"As a human, he indeed has a certain strange vibe that pulls all the youkai into him… in both good and bad ways too. Maybe that's why Rihan is so infatuated with him," Yakushi speculated, looking slightly serious.

"Probably... since Gozumaru and mezumaru also seem so interested in this boy. Those kids hate human, so it's kind of very unusual for them to be... so into him." Gyuuki also speculated, but a sliver of an easier thought entered his mind. "Or, Rihan is just interested in his cute face," he continued coolly.

Yakushi chuckled at that. "Even you find Rikuo-kun's face cute, Gyuuki-dono?" he was trembling, trying to hold down his laughter.

Gyuuki twitched slightly, and there was a hint of blush in his face, but he tried to remain cool. "Hn… most people will say the same," he commented awkwardly.

Yakushi chuckled again and as he couldn't hold it longer, he laughed at that. Gyuuki obviously tried to ignore him then, looking a bit embarrassed, though.

Rikuo and Zen turned to the two older males in a slight puzzlement of why Yakushi laughed so hard and why Gyuuki looked so awkward and uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Light spreading out before my eyes<em>

_The future's sunshine_

_A sparkling sunshine__*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan sighed long while massaging his stiff neck after he was out of the General Meeting and was on his way to the yard. Jeez, those heads and their incessant babbling and questions… Just because Rihan did a little unusual thing, the protests and judgmental comments were thrown so ruthlessly.<p>

Like always, Hitotsume was hard to deal with. Well, he wouldn't approve anyone aside Rihan's old man as the leader of Nura Gumi Alliances, so Rihan couldn't do anything about it. And the issue about Rikuo staying in the main house was a hot topic. He couldn't believe that Gyuuki was the one actually bringing the subject up.

Rihan was bombarded with questions of why and how and was it really okay. In the end he had to mention he had recruited Rikuo as a liaison between human and youkai. Gyuuki didn't buy that obviously, nor Yakushi for the obvious reason.

Nurarihyon had fed Gyuuki with nuts information about Rihan mating with human. Yakushi knew Rihan had a thing for Rikuo. But the other heads seemed buying his liaison excuse, so all in all it went well enough in Rihan's standard. At least, they promised that they wouldn't attack Rikuo.

Rihan was yawning and was about to go to Rikuo's room when he noticed that the human wasn't alone. He stopped to watch what was going on as he saw Gyuuki and Yakushi there… oh, there was Zen as well on Rikuo's lap.

_That cheeky little bird… getting so familiar with my Rikuo…!_—Rihan thought in annoyance while a vein was popping out on his temple.

"…afraid to stay in his side…."

_Huh?_—Rihan widened his eyes as he heard that. That voice… was Rikuo's.

"Why are you afraid of staying in Rihan's side?" Yakushi asked with concerned tone to the younger boy.

Rihan peeked at the three (_four actually, but bird doesn't count_) carefully, listening to their conversation silently with uneasy feelings. Rikuo was afraid of staying beside Rihan? Why?

"I… I'm aware that Rihan-san has interest in me…, and I… I like him. I like Rihan-san a lot…." Rikuo said slowly, his face looking flushed, but troubled and anxious as well.

"But…?" Rihan whispered silently as well. There was a 'but' after this, Rihan just knew it.

"But?" Gyuuki asked.

"I'm just wondering… if it's okay for me to be with him," Rikuo looked down, looking slightly depressed.

_Of course it's totally okay, Rikuo!—_Rihan shouted inside his heart. He didn't know why Rikuo was questioning about something as obvious as that. If he knew Rihan liked him, and he liked Rihan, then it was normal to want to be together, right?

"Why are you wondering about something like that, Rikuo-kun?" Yakushi asked again, looking slightly confused.

"Well… I'm just… human, right? Someday…I have to leave ahead of him. Our lifespans are too different…. I know Rihan-san had wife once… and he was devastated when she was gone. I know Rihan-san's interest in me isn't just because of a rebound. That's why I'm so afraid… what if someday I'm gone and have to leave him behind as well? How much will it hurt him this time? I'm so terrified… so anxious whenever I think an end like that, that I don't want anything to happen between us at all…." Rikuo covered his face with one hand. He looked… pale, really scared then.

It was the same expression Rikuo had shown when Rihan kissed Rikuo for the first time.

_Ah… so that's what it was…._

Now Rihan understood, why Rikuo always made that troubled expression whenever he teased him, whenever he wanted to get close to him, to have something 'more' with him…. It was because Rikuo was terrified of an 'end', so extremely frightened that he didn't want to have a 'beginning' at all.

Moreover…Rikuo was scared because he didn't want to hurt Rihan the way Yamabuki did. He realized that he was human and for Rihan, his lifespan was probably very short compared to him. But even so, Rikuo needed to know. Even though he knew it would end someday, even though there was no such thing as forever and ever, Rihan would still want to be with the one he loved….

_Wait, love?_—Rihan was surprised as he thought about that. He wondered since when had the 'like' he felt towards Rikuo turned into 'love'.

Rihan closed his eyes and thought about his feelings. Indeed, it was slightly different from his 'love' for Yamabuki. Ah, he could only have that kind of love for Yamabuki, but it didn't mean that what he felt towards Rikuo wasn't 'love' as well.

It was a 'love' and Rihan was sure of it. The shape might be different. It might not as passionate and burning like when he was in love with Yamabuki, but that fire was there. Little sparkling candlelit fire that shone and warmed his heart whenever he was near Rikuo….

Rihan opened his eyes again and once more, looked at Rikuo who now hugged the little bird Zen with poignant look. No one could replace Yamabuki in Rihan's heart and he would be forever in love with her, but Rikuo wasn't a replacement. Rikuo was Rikuo… and Rihan was in love with the boy for who he was.

Rihan smiled and walked out of his hiding place. Though, his _Nurari-Kurari_ technique was still on so no one could detect his presence until he was standing behind Rikuo and then just like his usual teasing, he suddenly hugged the boy from behind, surprising Rikuo so much he actually yelped and screeched "GYAAAAAAAAH!" like a girl.

"Got you!" Rihan grinned happily, tightening his hug on Rikuo's waist and shoulders.

"RI-RIHAN-SAN!" Rikuo yelled at him with red flushing face, looking very shocked and embarrassed in a mix. So were Yakushi and Gyuuki who widened their eyes and the little bird Zen who flew away in surprise as well because of Rikuo's loud screech.

"_Aishiteru yo_ (2), Rikuo," Rihan said truthfully and Rikuo's face blew up even redder, like a boiled shrimp while Gyuuki and Yakushi couldn't help dropping their jaws in shock at the sudden love confession.

"W-w-wha—! What are you saying, Rihan-san!" Rikuo shouted totally in panicky, and Rihan knew that better than anyone, but he really didn't bother to care right now.

Rikuo needed to know that Rihan was serious with his love, that he wasn't afraid to get hurt if it was for getting Rikuo to 'love' him as well. He could do this. Rihan wanted to be with Rikuo and the Nidaime of Nura Gumi would get what he wanted.

Why, you asked? Because… it was Rihan's natural instinct to go all the way to reach and grasp all his desire with both hands, of course.

**End of Chapter 16**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****This time is a few lines I took from a song titled 'Sunshine' (Nuramago 2nd Opening) sung by MONKEY MAJIK again XDDD. Of course, it's the English translation *winks*

**1)**_**Baka Oya**_**: **A cool person who turns into idiot or acts idiotically when he/she deals with his/her child.

**2)**_**Aishiteru**_**: **I love you; I'm in love with you. It's similar to 'suki' (like, love), but more passionate, indicating that the person who says it is romantically in love with the opponent.

**A/N: **KYAAAA! Finally Rihan admits that he 'LOVES' Rikuo! XDDD Now, Rihan will start to attack with all of his might! *jumping up and down in excitement* Aaah, it's a long way to come here…. The next chapter will be full of fan service! It's been decided! And then maybe a little clue to find a way to get Rikuo home… but that can be added later! Anyway, what do you think? Please review~~~! XDDD *excited*

Ah, since August had passed, now I will start to update Girl's Speculation! again. You (who read that fic) can expect an update for that fic after this… just have to wait for a few days after I update My Brother is Oyabun!


	17. Chapter 17: Forbidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest, language, etc…_

**A/N: **Yah, sorry for making you wait. Now this is chapter 17 for you guys. Thanks for the reviews. As always, they are AWESOME! XDD Thanks for **Mittens_22 (LJ)** for the beta as well! Now, please ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: <strong>_**Tangled Fate, Forbidden Feelings**_

* * *

><p><em>There's a calm surrender…<em>

…_to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling world…_

…_can't be turned away…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>When the General Meeting was being held, Rikuo tried his best to not get noticed when he was in the main house. He kept a low profile and tried not to get in trouble. However, for some ungodly reasons, troubles seemed following him around.<p>

Like for instance… these guys.

Rikuo turned his face at the two little boys, who turned out to be Gozumaru and Mezumaru, and a little bird that, of course, turned out to be Zen and God knows what other small youkai who he had met and interacted with unexpectedly. They were following him around like little ducklings* following their mom around, no matter where he went.

"Come on, guys… what are you doing?" Rikuo asked, but he couldn't help blushing from embarrassment, his voice and body trembling in effort, as he resisted the urge to kneel and hug all of them while squealing like a girl. He couldn't help it! They were extremely cute like that!

"We're following you," Gozumaru and Mezumaru answered in unison and Zen chirped in agreement, so did the others who cheered.

"But why?" Rikuo couldn't understand why the little ones seemed very interested in him.

"You're… you're…," Mezumaru tilted his head with a cute expression, thinking of how to answer that, but at that moment, Gozumaru tried to answer helpfully.

"You're our prey and we don't want to lose it?" the dark blue eyed boy said while tilting his head aside and raising his small forefinger as well.

Rikuo couldn't hold it any longer when he saw the cute gestures and immediately hugged the two boys while saying "So adorable~!" in total excitement.

Zen immediately set himself on Rikuo's shoulder as he patted Gozumaru, messing up his hair, and looped his other arm around Mezumaru's shoulder. He was totally surrounded by the small little youkai and he felt really happy.

On the other side of the backyard were three people: Rihan, Gyuuki and Yakushi sitting on the mattress while drinking tea under the Sakura tree, while watching Rikuo interacting with all the little youkai.

"He's like a mother with bunch of kids," Yakushi couldn't help commenting, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Gyuuki chose to stay silent at that and Rihan laughed slightly.

"He's so compatible with the little youkai, huh? He must be good at raising kids," Rihan said, while taking a bite of his rice cracker.

"Is it okay letting them get so attached to the boy, though? When we go home, they have to part as well, right?" Yakushi asked, slightly concerned about that fact.

"Yeah, they have to deal with it somehow," Rihan smiled ruefully.

"You really do love the kid, huh, Rihan?" Gyuuki asked suddenly, his face expressionless as always.

Rihan blushed slightly at that, but he covered it up with a cough. "I didn't mean for you guys to see my confession yesterday," he said hesitantly.

"You're totally head over heels for the boy if you didn't see us beside him yesterday, Nidaime," Yakushi commented while trying not to laugh out loud.

"It really couldn't be helped, you know? He was making a face like he wanted to cry when he told you about our situation," Rihan said as he felt like crying as well. "I just wanted him to know that I'm okay now, and I'm willing to get hurt numerous times if it meant I could be together with the one I love," he said sincerely and both Gyuuki and Yakushi felt a tinge of sympathy towards their leader.

"Do your best, Rihan," Yakushi tapped Rihan's shoulder again as a sign of support and Gyuuki only sighed as he put down his teacup.

"If you already decided what you want, then go for it with all of your might," the older black haired crimson eyed youkai said coolly.

Rihan gave a small smile, feeling grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An enchanted moment…<em>

…_and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior…_

…_just to be with you…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, really, those adorable little youkai were holding onto him and his clothes while their parents or their bosses were pulling them away.<p>

"Noooo! We don't want to go home without Rikuo~!" Mezumaru and Gozumaru were the ones wailing while Gyuuki was trying to pry their hands away from Rikuo's hands, looking totally embarrassed by the boys' bratty behaviour.

"Zen! Get back here!" Yakushi was trying to catch Zen who was flying around Rikuo before the bird went inside Rikuo's clothes in an attempt to run away from his dad and to stay close to Rikuo.

"Hyaaaah!" Rikuo yelped in surprise at the sudden tickling sensation under his sleeve.

"Come on, you guys! Don't be unreasonable!" another parent of some little youkai shouted as the little ones were hiding behind Rikuo.

Rihan was trying not to laugh at the hilarity of everything and Rikuo's total predicament as he watched from the sidelines. It annoyed Rikuo a little.

"Rihan-san! A little help please!" Rikuo pouted at him and Rihan laughed at the troubled face he was making. It was really endearing.

Rihan, still chuckling, eventually came to his rescue. He stood behind Rikuo and then grabbed the human boy by his waist with both hands, lifting the boy off the ground. To Rikuo and everyone else's surprise, he started to shake Rikuo so the little youkai would lose their grip and fall to the ground.

"Aaaah!" they whined loudly, even Zen who had to fly out of Rikuo's sleeve because of the shaking chirped angrily at the treatment.

"Sorry, guys, but you can't have him since he's mine," Rihan said while grinning the little ones, holding the very embarrassed and blushing Rikuo in his embrace.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo protested at the one-sided claim, moreover, in front of the kids!

"Aaah! Not fair! Rihan-sama's not fair!" the little ones protested as well.

"I'm allowed to do that since I'm the leader. Now, scram everyone. Go home. You can meet Rikuo again when you visit the main house," Rihan said coolly while bringing Rikuo away from the crowd.

There was the unison of 'booo' and protests from those little youkai as they were dragged by their respective guardians to go home.

Rihan was still holding Rikuo, carrying him bridal style as he walked in the direction of Rikuo's room.

Rihan was humming, sounding pleased with himself. On the other hand, Rikuo felt more and more self conscious. "R-Rihan-san, you can put me down now," he said timidly.

"Hmm? And would I want to do that? I'm perfectly happy holding you close to me," Rihan asked teasingly while peering at Rikuo's flushing face. The kid was really adorable when he was embarrassed.

"B-but… it's really embarrassing! Please, put me down!" Rikuo began to struggle now, since he was convinced that Rihan wouldn't let go.

"Um… no," Rihan decided to be a bully for once and torture his object of affection some more.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo protested really hard now, his face turning redder if it was possible. Moreover, Rihan's hold on his body grew tighter and his face was so close to Rikuo, who tried to push him away in response. "Come on, Rihan-san! Be reasonable! What are you doing?"

"I want to be closer to Rikuo, my _mate_," Rihan grinned, using Nurarihyon's cover story to justify what he wanted to do to this adorable little thing in his arms.

Rikuo was startled at the mention of that and protested again with a deeper shade of red on his face. "T-that was just Jii-chan's prank on Gyuu—! Waaah!" the human boy honestly couldn't fight Rihan as the Nidaime leaned his face closer and closer to his, and Rikuo could only shut his eyes as he felt the soft lips descend upon his own.

_Crap—!_

"Nn…!" Rikuo panicked big time. Rihan really did attack him with all of his might and Rikuo was running out of reason to say no to him.

_Moreover…, what's with this kiss?_

It was totally different from the teasing kisses Rihan had ever given him previous times. This one felt more… precise, serious, and heavy, with a purpose of getting Rikuo to surrender and let his barrier down for Rihan to invade.

It was the kind of kiss that made Rikuo's heart throb painfully in his chest, sending his mind reeling with wants and needs. It was hot, passionate, and it stole Rikuo's breath away he almost forgot who he was kissing right then.

It was a kiss… of a lover.

_Oh dear God, no! It's my dad is kissing me! My dad! My dad! MY DAD!_—Rikuo's rational mind kept screaming in denial, but his traitorous teenager hormone and body were responding to Rihan's kiss. He wanted to push Rihan away, but instead, he clung to him by clenching the material of Rihan's yukata hard with the both of his hands.

_Hiiiii! Somebody, please stop uuuuus!_—Rikuo's sense screamed bloody murder at this adulterated conduct in horror, but his body wanted this… this shameful behavior. The contradiction sent a jolt of stress on Rikuo's feeling and he almost flipped out.

Rihan seemed to sense Rikuo's distress by then and pulled back slightly to see what happened. Rikuo's face was flushed in deep shed of red and he was panting… and the tears were pooling in his half-lidded eyes as he began to sniff and cry, his body trembling.

It was the most erotic sight Rihan had ever seen, and the flow of stimulating scent was hanging heavily in the air, doing something to his head. Honestly, Rihan's sadistic side really LOVED what he saw and smelt, and made him really want to continue, but Rikuo seemed really scared, so he tried to hold down his desire and put his forehead on Rikuo's while sighing long.

"Sorry… please don't cry, Rikuo," he said comfortingly, kissing just above Rikuo's right eye. "I didn't mean to scare you…."

"P-please… stop… Rihan-san…. I-… I can't…." Rikuo begged, while shutting his eyes hard, fresh tears falling in his cheeks. He really couldn't do this. Not with his father. As much as he loved him, as much as he wanted him, he just couldn't. His morals and principles were at stake here.

"Why…? I love you, Rikuo," Rihan said, nuzzling his nose to Rikuo's. "You said… you like me, right?"

"I do…. I do like you, Rihan-san, but…," Rikuo's opened his eyes in panicky as his voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell Rihan that the reason was because Rihan would be his father someday. He really couldn't tell him.

"Then what are you afraid of, Rikuo?" Rihan asked, his eyes gazing lovingly at Rikuo's dark honey ones and those soft golden orbs held promise and comfort that Rihan would never hurt him.

Rikuo's tears began to fall more heavily on his cheeks. He couldn't tell Rihan that he was already hurt this way. He loved Rihan. He really did, but… he couldn't let that feeling grow. Not to his father.

"Why are you crying…? Why do you make that suffering expression?" Rihan slowly let Rikuo down so he could face the boy better. He wanted to know what made Rikuo act this way; why he couldn't reciprocate Rihan's advance when it was clearly in Rihan's eyes that Rikuo held the same feelings as he did.

Or maybe, it was just Rihan's delusion. Maybe Rikuo didn't really like him at all.

"I'm sorry… for pushing you, Rikuo. You can tell me honestly if you don't like me that way," Rihan said tenderly, cupping Rikuo's cheeks which were wet because of the tears that didn't seem about to stop anytime soon.

"No! No… Rihan-san, I like you. I l-love you… it's just, I need more time…." Rikuo said, almost wincing at the word 'love' while holding his pained chest as he was saying it. His heart were still beating like crazy, hammering his ribcage. "I'm just… still confused, and I haven't yet figured out what is it I feel towards you because it's the first time I feel like this towards someone else. It… it's scary and I don't know what to do with it…." Rikuo had to say anything he could think of to cover his secret. He hated this. He hated lying to Rihan. But he didn't have any choice.

"Rikuo…." Rihan looked at Rikuo apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Rihan-san…. Will you… will you let me figure this out first before… before we _do_ _anything_?" Rikuo almost cringe at the word 'anything' now. He honestly didn't want to think what things included in 'anything'.

Rihan widened his eyes for a moment hearing the confession. It was another way to say 'I'm already in love with you, but I'm still hesitating whether it's the right thing to do or not'. He wasn't wrong when he felt that Rikuo had the same feelings for him. The difference was, Rikuo was just still a kid, and he hadn't understood this kind of things.

Well, that would be a problem. Rihan wasn't good at waiting after all. Here the object of his affection confessing his love in front of him, but he couldn't do anything about it because the kid was still… well, a kid. But…, Rihan really didn't want to frighten the kid anymore he already had. He sighed deeply at that.

"Okay, I'll wait," Rihan said, smiling tenderly. "I'll wait until the rest of your life if you want to, because once I fall in, I will never fall out of love no matter how long it will go on," he continued truthfully. "Of course, this love will be different from the love I feel for Yamabuki, but… it doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you, Rikuo, and I'm not afraid of getting hurt if it's for you, Rikuo, okay?"

Rikuo widened his eyes as he heard Rihan's heartfelt confession. The Nidaime was serious with every word he had spoken out. He knew because they were filled with emotion, conviction and there was that confidence in his golden irises. This was… the worst scenario ever.

Rihan had really fallen in love with Rikuo.

"_Rikuo…."_

Rikuo was sure now, that his father in the future knew who he was even though he was still a baby boy. His loving gaze… was the gaze of someone who was in love romantically with him. This was… it was because Rihan fell in love with Rikuo in this time.

Rikuo didn't change the future. He was creating it somehow.

_What should Rikuo do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's a time for everyone…<em>

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope…_

…_moves us all in turn…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was hiding in Nurarihyon's chamber, sitting at of the coffee table, his head in his arms with a cloud of depression and confusion hanging above his head.<p>

Nurarihyon stared at the human boy while smoking his pipe. A big bead of sweat dropped from behind his unnaturally shaped head. He didn't know what happened to Rikuo, but the boy just suddenly barged in his room and the hugged him while crying with incoherent broken words coming out from his mouth.

Nurarihyon then calmed the boy down and sent him to sit near his small coffee table and Rikuo hadn't moved from that spot and position since then.

"What the hell happened actually?" the small old man couldn't help musing on his own spot as he looked at the pitiful sight in front of him.

Rikuo flinched and sniffed in reaction at the question even though Nurarihyon didn't exactly direct the question at Rikuo. "Rihan-san… kissed me," he mumbled quietly. Nurarihyon almost couldn't catch what the boy was saying.

"Rihan kissed you?" Nurarihyon asked for confirmation if that really what the boy was saying.

Rikuo jerked and looked up at Nurarihyon with a troubled face. "Don't say it that loud, please!" and he looked totally desperate as well.

"I see… so he already made his move, huh? As quick and as forward as always, that's my son," Nurarihyon grinned at that, totally amused that his son really fell for this human boy.

"Don't look so amused, Jiichan! It isn't funny!" Rikuo protested hard, almost crying again.

"Isn't it okay? You both like each other, right?" Nurarihyon couldn't see the harm of his son and Rikuo getting together.

"It's NOT okay AT ALL! I'm a person from _future_! I can't be involved romantically with anyone in the past!" Rikuo said, trying to explain the logic. "I have to go back to the future sooner or later! There's just no _future _for Rihan-san and my feelings!"

"Rikuo, your voice is too loud," Nurarihyon reminded while poking the hole in one of his ears with a pinky to emphasize that he could hear just fine.

Rikuo slapped his mouth shut in realization that he just shouted out his BIG secret for the world to hear. His expression was mortified.

"Good thing my room is sound-proofed, huh?" Nurarihyon grinned and Rikuo slammed his forehead on the table in surprise at that.

"Jiichan!" Rikuo yelled in annoyance at the old man, probably thinking '_how could Nurarihyon tease me at a time like this?_'

"Relax, don't be so uptight with everything," Nurarihyon said with a sigh. "It's true that you have to go someday, sooner or later, but you don't actually know when it will happen, right? It's just the same as everything else that has to end someday. Why don't you try to focus on your time now with Rihan and go with the flow until time does you apart?" he suggested.

Rikuo was trembling with the truth that was already on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say the real reason of why he was so against the idea of him and Rihan getting together was because of the fact that Rihan was his future dad.

"Even so… I'm afraid I will hurt him even more when we part later!" Rikuo shut his eyes and clenched his fists on the table, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Nurarihyon was silent for a moment, staring at Rikuo's distraught look calculatingly before asking "You're afraid of hurting him, or you're afraid of getting hurt?"

Rikuo widened his eyes at that and turned to look at Nurarihyon in total shock. "What…?" he didn't understand what his grandpa was saying.

"Are you really afraid of hurting Rihan… or are you afraid of getting hurt by all of this?" Nurarihyon repeated the question and Rikuo's face turned paler slightly at the realization that was dawning inside him together as he contemplated the answer of the question.

Nurarihyon softened his expression when he saw Rikuo's bewildered look. "You… truthfully, you're already in love with Rihan as well, aren't you, Rikuo?" he asked then, walking to Rikuo's direction and sat beside the boy, tapping his back gently. "You're afraid… that you'll be the one who can't let go later, when you have to part, aren't you?" he now stroking the small shivering back tenderly, understanding what Rikuo was feeling.

Rikuo hated to admit it, but what Nurarihyon had said was totally right. Rikuo wasn't actually scared of hurting Rihan. He was scared of hurting himself. He didn't… couldn't let his feelings go further for Rihan, couldn't be together with Rihan because he was really frightened, if he let his 'love' grow any bigger than this… he wouldn't want to come back to the future, to the place he was supposed to be. Then… then he would disappear from this world completely.

Rikuo wanted to cry more, so he covered his face with both hands. "I hate this…! Why… do I have to hide who I am from Rihan-san…? If he knew… if he knew, he wouldn't go as far as falling in love with me…! Then I wouldn't have to fall in love with him as well…! If he only knew…!"

_That I'm actually his son… would he fall out of love with me?_

"Rikuo…." Nurarihyon held the boy closer to him in comforting hug.

"Jiichan… what should I do…?" Rikuo asked while sniffing. "I like Rihan-san… no, I _love_ Rihan-san…! What will happen to the future if I don't want to leave him…?"

_I'm scared…._

Nurarihyon could almost hear the child's feeling from the way he was crying. He was really scared and frightened that his feelings would destroy the future. Poor kid….

Ryuujin had really messed up this kid's life. That deity really crossed the line this time. The kid hadn't even hit maturity and yet, Ryuujin had given so much responsibility to him, responsibility that could break even the sanest and wisest adult.

There was only one way to save this kid's feelings though. "You still want to go back to the future, Rikuo?" Nurarihyon asked suddenly, earning a questioning look from the boy.

Rikuo was silent and Nurarihyon was waiting for his answer. The boy contemplated his choice, but he didn't really have a choice, right? After all, with what he had realized just then, that he wouldn't change anything that had already been done; he still had to go back to the future. "Yes," he said, finally.

"Then, do you want to meet Ryuujin?" Nurarihyon asked again.

"I can meet Ryuujin?" Rikuo was startled at that. Nurarihyon nodded. "Then… I can go to Fujiyama to find him?" He was eager to go, finally having something… a clue to find a way for him to go home, to his own time. His heart throbbed painfully at the thought of leaving Rihan, but before it could get worse, he had to leave. Right now if it could be helped.

"You don't have to go to Fujiyama to find Ryuujin," Nurarihyon said.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes at that. "What… do you mean by that?"

"Ryuujin lives in a Spirit Realm in Fujiyama. Of course, it is in the depths of Fujiyama, but every Spirit Realm is connected to each other. In Nura Gumi, we have a special room that becomes a gate to the Spirit Realm. You can go from there." Nurarihyon explained.

"You have something like that in this house?" Rikuo dropped his jaw, totally surprised hearing that. He had never heard about it before! There was a gate to the Spirit Realm inside Nura's Mansion?

"Actually, I sealed the room because I never wanted to go to the Spirit Realm again, since I decided to marry Youhime and live in human world. But, I figure that you will find it useful. Though, the Spirit Realm isn't exactly stable. It will bring you to a place you want to, but it is filled with dangers. Do you still want to go?" Nurarihyon asked again.

"Is there any youkai inside the Spirit Realm?" Rikuo was slightly concerned with that fact. If he had to fight any youkai before he could meet Ryuujin, he wouldn't be able to survive using his human body.

"Of course there is. It's Spirit Realm after all. However, they won't be able to see you and you won't see them as long as you don't want to 'see' them," Nurarihyon said, reassuring the boy's worry. "The Spirit Realm isn't like human world. It's clad and covered with pure spirit particles that can show you the way to your desired place. In this case, your desire to find Ryuujin will bring you to him.

"The danger doesn't lay in the youkai residences of the Spirit Realm, but in your own mind and heart. If you're not focused enough or if your desire strays to something else, you can easily get lost in there, and you'll lose your way back to human world. Normally, humans can't enter Spirit Realm, but you have ¼ of youkai blood, so you can enter it. The rest is up to your own mind and heart. How does that sound?" Nurarihyon continued explaining and Rikuo understood most of it.

"So… I just have to concentrate and hope hard enough to meet Ryuujin after I enter the gate?" Rikuo simplified everything else, but it was sufficient, he thought.

"Basically, yes," Nurarihyon chuckled at that.

"Then… please bring me there," Rikuo was sure to try this then.

"Ah… we can't tonight," Nurarihyon said as he looked at the calendar and realized what night that was.

"Eh, why not?" Rikuo asked then, pouting slightly.

"The gate can only open when there is energy from the moon. Tonight is new moon. The most troublesome night ever for the Nura Gumi," Nurarihyon laughed slightly at that while thinking what his son would do this time.

"Huh?" Rikuo set his most confused look. "Why is it most troublesome night for the Nura Gumi?"

"Ahaha, you'll know it later. Something very interesting and troublesome always happens in the night of new moon in the Nura Gumi," Nurarihyon said cryptically with a creepy smile on his face.

Seeing Nurarihyon's expression, Rikuo couldn't help wondering what the hell would happen that night with a big bead of sweat dropping from the back of his head.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Note:<strong>

*****This scene was inspired solely by one scene in the anime Fruits Basket with Kisa and Tohru. I really LOVE that scene! XDDD

**Taken directly from 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' sung and created by Elton John and the lyrics by Tim Rice (the awesome soundtrack of Lion King I). Oh how I LOVE this song~ XDDD

**A/N: **Actually, originally I wanted to write something cheery, funny and light in this chapter, but on the way, I thought about Rikuo's feelings in this and it turned out into so sad… T_T. I'm sorry, Rikuo… TT_TT. Ah, and about the kiss-scene… eheh, I understand some people's feelings about incest, so I was trying very hard to make Rihan/Rikuo's kiss scene not too… graphic. It was my best, honestly. I'd like to reduce more, but then there would be no difference in this kiss from the other kiss (sorry for everyone who isn't comfortable with it!). Ahem, so… what do you think? Review?


	18. Chapter 18: New Moon

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest (beware of nudity and provocative scene!), oOC, etc…_

**Beta: ** **mittens_220** **(LJ)**, thanks for the hard work as always! =D

**A/N: **Aww~, I'm very sorry for taking so long to update! T_T The reason is in the after note. Now, please just read. I know you're dying to enjoy new chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: <strong>_**New Moon**_

* * *

><p><em>So my eyes, <em>

_They were filled with tears, and all I've got, _

_Is my will to be with you someday...**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo walked out of his grandpa's chamber, and noticed that the horde of smaller youkai that were bringing some tools to… the front yard?<p>

"Hey!" Rikuo called out to the youkai at the back of the horde and San-no-Kuchi turned his face to Rikuo who jogged towards him.

"Rikuo-sama?" For some reasons, the smaller youkai started to call him Rikuo-sama after the boy was officially regarded as the family guest. Maybe they saw how close he was with Rihan and Nurarihyon and thought that they had to respect him as well even though he was just a human.

"What's going on? What are those tools and material for?" Rikuo eyed the various things they were bringing with interest, feeling slightly confused since there were hammers, wooden boards and even nets as well.

"Ah, these are preparations for tonight," San-no-Kuchi said.

"Tonight…?" Rikuo remembered Nurarihyon saying something about the new moon. "What will happen tonight?" he asked then, wanting to know more about the occasion so he wouldn't be too surprised later.

"Ah, that's right. This will be Rikuo-sama's first time experiencing this particular night in Nura Gumi main house, huh?" San-no-Kuchi snickered in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Rikuo asked while pouting at the smaller youkai. "Hey, what will happen tonight?" he asked again after the youkai put down the hammer he was holding.

"Tonight is new moon," San-no-Kuchi said with an excited look, as if it could answer everything. "Troublesome, very troublesome night," he said with a sly naughty grin.

"For a troublesome night, you seem eager and excited to face it," Rikuo's sweat dropped seeing San-no-Kuchi's expression.

"Well, as troublesome as it is, it's also the most exciting night in Nura Gumi ever," the small youkai explained. "Because Nidaime always does something crazy every new moon," he laughed now.

"That's why; what happens during the new moon?" Rikuo was getting more curious now. He really wanted to know what would happen after this, especially after the 'Rihan would do something crazy' comment.

"You'll know when you see it later, Rikuo-sama," the small youkai decided to be cryptic and it frustrated Rikuo a little.

"Ah jeez… not you too," Rikuo sighed in defeat. Apparently, it wasn't just Nurarihyon. Every youkai in the house decided to keep this from Rikuo until the show was up later.

Rikuo couldn't really do anything as San-no-Kuchi was called by the other smaller youkai to help with the preparations.

Rikuo followed them to the outside. It was already in the afternoon. The sun was turning orange. He saw everyone was busy with something, near the gate, beside a tree… even in the bushes.

"Actually, what are they preparing…?" Rikuo was very curious and dying to know. He frowned slightly in confusion when he saw Aotabo close the gate with the wooden boards, nails and a hammer. "What the…?"

"Ri~kuo~."

"Hyah!" Rikuo yelped in shock and went rigid at the voice and the puff of breath near his ear and neck. He quickly turned around while holding his neck and found the smirking Rihan there. "Ri-Rihan-san!"

Rikuo immediately remembered what happened between him and Rihan a few hours prior and blushed slightly. He almost yelled at Rihan indignantly for his provocative act, but then he averted his gaze from him due to the embarrassment creeping inside him.

"What are you doing here?" Rihan tried to catch Rikuo's gaze, but the boy kept averting his eyes from him, seeming confusing him a little.

"N-nothing… I was just wondering what everyone was up to…." Rikuo answered slowly, or more like stuttering. This was very embarrassing. He kept remembering the kiss and how it had affected him when he saw Rihan's face… or actually, Rihan's sexy lips. It was very distracting!

"Hmm… I got a sudden earthly feeling that you're avoiding me?" Rihan commented upon noticing Rikuo's rather unnatural act towards him.

"Eh?" Rikuo almost broke his neck for turning to face Nidaime properly too quickly. He groaned a little bit because his neck was slightly sore at the sudden exertion. "W-what do you mean? I'm not avoiding you, Rihan-san," he said slowly, unable to hold looking at Rihan's golden orbs more than five seconds without his own cheeks reddening.

Rihan was silent for a moment before he spoke again "Then why are you averting your gaze from me when ours met?"

Rihan's voice was slightly confused and slightly depressed at the same time.

Rikuo, despite wanting to assure Rihan that he got the wrong idea, couldn't bring his rational sense to overcome his awkwardness of their situation. Anyway, Rikuo was still a teenage boy. No one could expect him to come up with a mature reaction that could put the memory of _that kind of kiss_ away.

Rikuo sighed as he contemplated his answer. "I'm… feeling a little embarrassed looking at you after getting _that kind of kiss_ from you…," he tried slowly, shyly looking upward to Rihan who widened his eyes slightly. "I… feel slightly awkward because I keep thinking about it and I can't look at your face without blushing. I-I'm sorry…."

After saying all of that, Rikuo could feel his face heating up permanently, and he averted his gaze from Rihan once again to try and control his emotions. It was futile though, he could feel that he was blushing so much right now.

Rihan was suspiciously silent, and when Rikuo glanced at him, the Nidaime was covering his mouth and his face was… was he blushing? They were tainted with slight pink color and he looked mildly surprised as well.

"Are you… are you trying to tell me that you can't get me out of your head?" Rihan asked, looking impossibly happy that Rikuo flushed an even deeper red.

"It—it's just because I'm confused! Rihan-san! Please don't think of something weird!" Rikuo denied vehemently, but the blush on his face was contradicting his words. He did think about how hot and wonderful the kiss was, despite the wrongness of it.

"Okay, okay… I'm just trying to calm down my own erratic heartbeat," Rihan spoke while holding his chest, like he was savoring the delicious moment they had. That caused Rikuo to blush even harder.

Rihan really didn't hold back when he showed his affection. Every word he uttered, every gesture he did spoke his love for Rikuo. It really was embarrassing, but somehow, Rihan did that so naturally that Rikuo couldn't help melting on the inside.

This was bad… Rikuo could feel that his feelings for Rihan, his future father, started to grow more and more each second he spent with the Nidaime. In spite of reminding himself again and again in his head that it was impossible, that it wasn't allowed, he couldn't help it if his heart beats faster at the thought of Rihan and flutters every time Rihan smiled at him.

Now Rikuo felt hot and dizzy as well. Could he be any more like a woman than right now? He felt and acted like a damn school girl totally in love with her crush!

"Okay, I'm good now," Rihan grinned while looking at Rikuo again before he moved closer to the still blushing boy. "Rikuo, you don't have to be so embarrassed. Of course, you probably feel that it's weird at first since we're both male and all, but… it's not uncommon to love someone of the same gender in Japan. Even samurai acknowledged that the purest form of love is the love between men*." He said while putting a finger in front of his lips and wink teasingly at Rikuo.

_No… that's not what bothers me at all…_—Rikuo thought, sweat dropping.

Rikuo sighed deeply, unable to utter what bothered him most about falling for Rihan. But, at least he could use something that was more… legal to hold Rihan back. "I'm still a minor, Rihan-san. If we're together, you will get arrested for breaking the human law," he rationalized.

Rihan groaned at the fact. That was totally a good reason to keep his hands to himself. "Damn it. Stupid humans' law…." He muttered lowly at that for a few moments while a big bead of sweat dropping from the back of Rikuo's head. "Ah, well… touching you is prohibited, yes, but no law is against loving you, Rikuo," the Nidaime quickly grinned again.

Rikuo had to slap his own forehead as he heard the embarrassing last line. Really, could Rihan be even bolder than this? "Rihan-san! Please stop teasing me!" he protested, slightly annoyed but a lot more embarrassed than anything else.

"That's okay. Rikuo is super cute when he's embarrassed. Now, let's go to have a bath together. You haven't had one today, right?" Rihan then put his hands on Rikuo's back.

"Eh? W-what? A bath?" Rikuo widened his eyes as he was pushed by the Nidaime in the direction of the oofuro.

"Yep. To face the new moon party! One must clean nicely," Rihan's grin was permanent now.

"N-new moon party…? Eh, wait! Did you say we'll have a bath together?" Rikuo instantly panicked as he realized that particular thing.

"Of course. Let me wash your back, Rikuo," Rihan responded with a slight humorous laugh.

"W-wait…! You don't have to do that! I meant… I can bath by myself!" Rikuo protested hard at that, slightly mortified.

"That's fine. I want to. Besides, you can wash my back too," Rihan was unfazed at all.

"Bu-but… Bathing together is just…!" Rikuo was stuttering, his face flaming hotly. He couldn't help thinking that Rihan had some ulterior motives here!

"It's okay, Rikuo. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I promise," Rihan leaned closer to Rikuo's ear and whispered lightly there, sending shiver down Rikuo's body.

_You're totally doing it right now!_—Rikuo's head screamed in alarm. He had to find a way out of this quickly. QUICK!

Rikuo spotted Kubinashi and Kurotabo near the tree setting up some kind of… swing? Rikuo couldn't really make out what they were making, but that was a nice timing!

"Kubinashi! Kurotabo!" Rikuo shouted and waved in their direction, hoping with all of his heart that both the youkai attendants would turn his and Rihan's way. That sudden gesture surprised Rihan a little.

Of course, hearing the voice of their cute guest, both Kurotabo and Kubinashi quickly turned in Rikuo's direction, "Oh, Rikuo-kun!" and then waved back at him with smiles on their faces.

"Great! Would you join us in the oofuro?" Rikuo asked with false cheer on his face. He was actually desperate for the company. At least, Rihan wouldn't start anything funny if both Kurotabo and Kubinashi were there with them.

"What?" Rihan was the one looking slightly indignant. "Why did you ask them to join us?" he sounded protesting as well.

"The more people, the merrier, thus the more enjoyable, right?" Rikuo threw his (apparently) innocent wide smile at Rihan and the Nidaime couldn't defy that look.

"Ah, jeez… fine," Rihan grumbled slightly though, while agreeing reluctantly.

Rikuo sighed in relief that Rihan complied with the spontaneous request. Though, to Rikuo's utter shock, both Kubinashi and Kurotabo declined the offer.

"Sorry, Rikuo-kun," Kurotabo said with apologetic look.

"There are still a lot of things we need to prepare," Kubinashi explained with a regretful look as well.

_Noooooo!_—Rikuo dropped his jaw, crying inwardly in mortification while Rihan was smirking in victory.

"Nice, Kubinashi, Kuro," Rihan raised a thumb, sniggering at Kubinashi and Kurotabo's confused looks now and Rikuo's reaction while pushing Rikuo's back more insistently that they could get to the oofuro faster.

"W-wait a—! Rihan-san!" Rikuo's little (hard) protest could be heard the entire journey to the oofuro.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fearing a tomorrow...<em>

_...where I embrace the anxiety...  
><em>

_...that everything's about to shatter...*** _

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Sound of the water flowing from inside the oofuro greeted both Rihan and (the dragged) Rikuo as both guys entered the changing room.<p>

"This will be great!" Rihan seemed excited of the prospect of bathing together with Rikuo and getting closer to the boy intimately by sharing their 'naked bodies experience' (_not that, you pervert!_) between males in a big public bath.

"Rihan-san… is this really necessary?" Rikuo sniffed reluctantly, still feeling that Rihan would do something to him in the oofuro. Anyway, Rihan was acting a bit strange. He was… more daring than usual.

Okay, Rihan was usually gallant and confident, but not for something like this. Surely, he showed what he wanted without any shame with the teasing and everything, but he usually restrained himself from going too far…, like what happened in the garden earlier, especially for Rikuo's sake. He just couldn't think that Rihan would force himself onto Rikuo.

"Of course it is! Our body is precious to us! The best way to get rid of tiredness and fatigue is to have a bath in a big bath while pampering each other!" Rihan said in such full confidence that Rikuo couldn't argue with him.

A corn size of sweat rolled down Rikuo's cheek while the boy was sighing. He was reminded of Kiyotsugu at this point because Rihan's stubbornness was like Kiyo's right then.

However, his sense of surrender and defeat was short lived as Rikuo was suddenly greeted by Rihan undoing his clothes. First, he took off his green-black striped kinagashi and put it carelessly on the rack, followed by his obi. He then loosened his dark chocolate yukata such that his shoulders were slightly revealed, down until the plane of his shoulder blades and chest and the middle section of his upper arms before the material was down to reveal his six packs as well.

Rikuo widened his eyes in awe as he couldn't help staring at Rihan's features. Even though he had seen the Nidaime without his clothes once after he was saved from the lake, he hadn't really _seen _how gorgeous Rihan's body was at that time. Now, after Rihan had confessed and Rikuo was aware of his feelings towards Nidaime, he was self-conscious and noticing Rihan more than before.

Rihan, being the one stared at, noticed, of course. He looked at Rikuo's awe-struck expression and smirked. "Like what you see?" he couldn't help teasing him a little.

Rikuo was startled as he looked up at Rihan's amused smile and went beet red once again after realizing that he was caught staring by the Nidaime. He instantly wanted to dig a hole and bury himself there and never came out again for the rest of his life.

"Ah, don't be shy, Rikuo! It's normal to adore the Adonis male feature," Rihan said, laughing slightly.

_Rihan-san laughs a lot today…_—Rikuo couldn't help noticing that as well despite the embarrassment he was currently experiencing.

"Adonis…," Rikuo also couldn't help sweat dropping even more at the self-proclaimed compliment.

"Now Rikuo; lose the clothes!" Rihan pointed at him energetically and Rikuo knew then that Rihan was really different today. What could make him act that way? He was supposed to be more composed….

"_I wonder what Rihan will do tonight…"_

"_Because Nidaime always does something crazy every new moon…"_

Rikuo remembered the conversation he had with Nurarihyon and San-no-Kuchi. Was it the new moon? Did they imply that Rihan was affected by new moon in a certain way that… his self control was reduced or something?

"Come on, don't space out too much. Or… do you want me to undress you?" Rihan grinned at Rikuo again while reaching for the collar of Rikuo's yukata.

Rikuo snapped back from his train of thought and instantly grabbed Rihan's wrists. "Eh, err… I can undress myself," he said, his panic level increasing tenfold.

"Don't be shy~, let daddy play with you~," Rihan's grip on his collar was tightened and even though Rihan didn't seem to be thinking when he said that, it honestly surprised Rikuo so much that he widened his eyes to the point it hurt his eyelids.

"W-what…?" Rikuo was sure his face paling at that moment because Rihan raised his eyebrows in wonder at his reaction.

"What's wrong, Rikuo?" Rihan asked then as Rikuo's grip on his wrist loosened, before his hands fell down on his side, weakly.

"What… did you say, just now?" Rikuo was afraid. He didn't know if his mind was playing tricks or if he just misheard it, but… he couldn't help feeling uneasy at what he thought Rihan had said.

"Um… what's wrong?" Rihan complied while tilting his head aside.

"Before that," Rikuo demanded slightly, still with wide scared eyes.

"Let daddy play…!" Rihan widened his eyes and slapped his mouth shut as he seemed to realize what he had done. He gulped and stared at Rikuo who trembled slightly, and regretted his mistake immensely. "I-I'm sorry… Rikuo, I didn't mean it to… to remind you of your family. I meant… I could…, you know, be your substitute father or something, but…!"

Before Rihan could finish his rambling of excuses, Rikuo stopped him by surging forward and hugged him around his chest and back, totally cutting Rihan's words and made the older Nura widen his eyes in absolute shock as well.

Rihan gasped slightly as Rikuo tightened his hold on him, digging his face on the plane on Rihan's chest, just on top of his sternum in the process.

"Ri-… Rikuo…?" Rihan's voice sounded unsure, but Rikuo didn't want to let go just yet. Even though Rikuo was very curious as to why Rihan would think that he wanted to be Rikuo's substitute father despite his romantic feelings towards him, he couldn't help the happiness soaring inside his chest; that Rihan would want to be his father even though in this time, Rikuo was just a human stranger to him.

"I wish you were my father…," Rikuo couldn't help saying quietly and Rihan was silent as Rikuo closed his eyes and melted into Rihan's embrace as the Nidaime circled his shoulders and hugged him back as tightly.

They stayed in each other embrace for a few moments until Rikuo realized that Rihan was stark naked against his clothed body and the heat started to rise again in his face. He attempted to release Rihan, but Rihan's hold on his body wasn't loosened at all.

"R-Rihan-san…?" Rikuo called Rihan timidly, and Rihan tightened his hug for a second before he sighed and slowly released the boy. Rikuo looked upward slowly at Rihan with a slightly awkward smile, but Rihan just stared down into his dark chocolate orbs with his golden irises tenderly, hypnotizing him.

"Can I kiss you?" Rihan asked suddenly, jolting Rikuo in a surprise.

"E-eh, but…!" Rikuo's face turned red instantly, and he really-really wanted to say no. However, his mouth said something entirely different, like his body wasn't controlled by his brain anymore.

"Yes…"

Rihan looked surprised for a moment before he smiled and leaned down to kiss Rikuo's lips softly.

_What the hell am I doing?_—Rikuo's rational sense screamed and berated himself for obeying his hormone and heart rather than his head, but he just…!

Though, Rikuo could feel the difference in his kiss from the kiss he had received prior this. This kiss was slightly different from before. Even though the passion was there, there was no insistence, no rush, no… possession. It was a giving 'love' kiss. It wasn't deep, but not shallow either.

When Rihan pulled back, Rikuo couldn't help looking at Rihan with dazed eyes, slightly overwhelmed by the love Rihan was giving him, but not enough to scare him into crying again. Rihan's kind tender smile made Rikuo's heart flutter and when Rihan started to undo Rikuo's clothes, the boy had no energy or enough sense to fight him anymore.

Rihan kept his promise though. He didn't touch Rikuo more than necessary and withdrew his hand when he felt Rikuo's body tense. He simply undressed him and then led the boy to enter the oofuro together.

Rikuo sat on the small chair as Rihan seated himself kneeling behind the boy and started to wash his body with warm water. "Is this much okay?"

Rikuo heard the Nidaime asking as he felt the rub on his back and Rikuo stuttered his answer of "Yes, it's fine."

Surely, Rikuo felt rather embarrassed, but Rihan's big hands rubbing his back repeatedly almost like in procedural order felt very nice and relaxing. All the weariness of being thrown in the past with unclear clue of how to go home, getting confused over his own feelings towards his future father, and being afraid to be involved deeper for the fear of not being able to let go seemed melting together with every stroke and rub Rihan performed to his neck, shoulders, and to his back.

"Nnh…!" Rikuo couldn't prevent himself from moaning as he felt his sensitive pressure point just above his spine was touched and he slapped his mouth shut at how embarrassing that sound.

Rihan's movement stiffened a little bit, and Rikuo knew he was in a big trouble. And just when he decided not to lead Rihan on too! Damn his sensitive body!

"R-Rihan-san…?" Rikuo turned slightly behind and was surprised when he found Rihan looking in another direction with troubled expression. He looked extremely uncomfortable as well. "I-I'm sorry… um… maybe you want to exchange places?" he offered the safer option then and Rihan nodded curtly once, like he couldn't bring himself to talk.

Rikuo put on his towel around the waist and stood before walked around Rihan to kneel behind the Nidaime. He took the small bucket and rinse Rihan's back once with warm water before applying the same treatment to his skin, like what Rihan had done for him. "Is this okay?" he even asked as he rubbed his flawless fair skin.

"It's good," Rihan sighed at that.

Rikuo got to know Rihan's body more as he touched it. Rihan's muscles were hard. Even though he looked slender at first sight, his body was actually extremely toned and well-defined. Rikuo felt a slight jealousy. Really, he wanted a body like Rihan's. It was awesome.

Though, Yoru also had that kind of body…. Well, not as gorgeous as Rihan's since Yoru was still a teenager. Who knew how he would look like after he matured into full-fledged youkai…. Ah, but Rikuo didn't really want to be a full-fledged youkai. If he did… then his human self would disappear, right? Letting Yoru have his body… while he was trapped inside his inner world…. That would be… extremely lonely….

"You're quiet so suddenly," Rihan asked after a few minutes of mindless rub on Rikuo's part. Rikuo looked up and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Rihan-san, I was just thinking about something…." Rikuo answered slightly embarrassed for spacing out in the middle of the treating Rihan's back.

"That's fine. I was just wondering as well… I like hearing your voice, you know," Rihan chuckled as well.

"Really?" Rikuo smiled joyfully at the compliment.

"Yes… your voice and smile warms everyone's heart. It's soothing amongst constant agitation of living in a youkai-yakuza world," Rihan explained. "It's almost like… when my mother was still around. She was human, her body was weak and she often fell sick, but… whenever she smiled and talked… everyone would want to gather around her and listened to her calming voice…. It was incredible."

"I see…. That must have been why Jiichan loves her so much…." Rikuo smiled softly as he thought about that. Nurarihyon never re-married after Youhime passed away. It must have been because of his eternal love for Youhime.

"Maybe… I'm in love for the same reason," Rihan said while turning to face Rikuo with a smile and Rikuo blushed slightly, his hands movement faltering a bit.

A moment passed and Rikuo was silent while looking down on the tile floor. He chewed the inside of his cheek, thinking how to respond to that statement. In the end, he chose to tell Rihan how he truly felt despite his fear.

"Rihan-san… I…," but before Rikuo could say it…

_**DOOOOOONG!**_

The sound of gong suddenly assaulted both Rihan and Rikuo's ears, alerting the Nidaime and shocking the boy.

"W-what was that?" Rikuo stood and looked at the door direction with a baffled expression.

"It's begun…! Che, the sun hasn't even set yet," Rihan stood and took a few more buckets of water to wash before tying his towel on his waist and walked hurriedly to the door.

"Ah, Rihan-san?" Rikuo called Rihan, confused of why Rihan would be in such a hurry.

"Don't worry, Rikuo. You can take a longer bath. There's something I need to do," Rihan turned and smiled at him before he disappeared into the changing room and slid the sliding door close.

"What the-…?" Rikuo said while staring at the closed door with a dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's not even the answer; it's not even true <em>

_What I believe in...  
><em>

_...is the pounding in my chest****_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rikuo finished bathing, the sun had already set. He put on a fresh set of clothes then stepped out of the changing room into the corridor.<p>

For some reasons, the first impression Rikuo got after that was… the house was eerily quiet.

Huh. Rikuo tilted his head aside. That was odd. Usually, even though that part of Nura Mansion was normally quiet, he could still hear the activity of the residents (meaning: the youkai) outside the mansion or on the other area. But right then… not even the cry of a cricket can be heard.

_Strange, where's everyone?_—Rikuo thought wonderingly. Rihan said there would be a new moon party. Shouldn't there be any commotion or something? The guys in Nura Gumi were supposed to be loud and rowdy after all.

_Maybe the party is like some kind of ceremony or something?_—Rikuo thought again while drying his hair with the small towel he just used to dry his body on the changing room earlier.

Rikuo shrugged and walked around the house to find someone (or anyone for that matter), but no one was there. He frowned slightly at that. Then Rikuo began to check every room as well (except the girls' room because it would be too rude to enter without permission).

Not a single soul he found. Rikuo tilted his head in confusion now. "What's going on? Why is everyone gone?"

Rikuo closed the door to the recreation room and walked towards the entrance of the mansion. He peeked outside and was quite surprised that the yard had been modified into something like the yard of a deserted house.

"What the…?" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise as he came outside. Even though the place was really dark because it was the new moon, he could make out the shape of the yard with the help of the stars.

Rikuo then heard the sound from outside the gate which was totally sealed by some wooden board nailed from the inside. The bushes and trees were covered in spider webs with a broken swing hanging on one of the branch, giving the impression that it was used to be a special place to someone, but had long since being abandoned.

"What the hell happened here?" Rikuo was utterly confused now.

"You want to know?"

An eerie voice suddenly came out of nowhere, causing Rikuo's hair to stand to no end. "Hiih!" He yelped and turned around to find someone with a police uniform standing while holding the front part of his cap and winked at him.

_A-a policeman?_—Rikuo widened his eyes in shock at that.

The policeman had straight long black hair, tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were in night color and his confident smile was somewhat nice….

"What's wrong, Rikuo?" the man in police uniform asked in a low tenor voice, wondering.

Rikuo was even more surprised that this man knew his name. He couldn't help hanging his jaw open mouthed while staring dumbly at the police who for some unknown reasons were inside the Nura Compound.

_What… who is this man?_—Rikuo couldn't help wondering, completely alerted. Even though it was the first time Rikuo met this person, he seemed really familiar with him.

"W-who are you?" Rikuo asked then, stuttering slightly.

The police raised his eyebrows in a wondering look before he punched his palm as if he a light bulb had turned on in his head. "Ah, I see! This is the first time you met me in 'this form'!" He said so suddenly.

"Eh?" Rikuo was slightly puzzled as he heard that. "What-what do you mean by that?"

"It's me, Rikuo. Don't you recognize me?" the man then pointed at himself with an amused smile on his face.

"Err… telling me it's 'you' doesn't help me identify who you are… policeman-san," Rikuo said, sweat dropping.

"Really, you just have to look more closely and guess," the man grinned naughtily now and Rikuo was suddenly struck by a very crazy idea.

_No way…!_

Rikuo narrowed his eyes to look at the man more strictly and he couldn't believe what he thought then. "Ri-…Rihan-san…?" he widened his eyes then, starting to realize who he was.

"Correct!" Rihan blow confetti above Rikuo's head.

_Confetti? In fifties?_—More beads of sweat rolled down Rikuo's face.

"A—are you really Rihan-san?" Rikuo couldn't help gaping at the police man, completely baffled by his appearance.

"In the flesh," the man who claimed to be Rihan grinned more widely.

"But… that appearance…?" Rikuo was considering before getting the idea. "Ah, I see! Rihan-san is a _hanyo_! So this is… your human form?" he guessed in realization.

"Yup! That's totally right, Rikuo. I'm the human Nura Rihan," Rihan smiled cheerily at Rikuo before he raised his forefinger up to the sky. "Only when it's a night of new moon that I'm able to come outside, nice to finally see you in person, Rikuo," he said, introducing himself and then greeted Rikuo like a western, holding his cap close to his chest and bowing slightly.

Rikuo widened his eyes again completely at that unexpected introduction.

_Rihan-san's human form…! He's totally different from the usual Rihan-san!_—Rikuo couldn't help thinking that way as he saw Rihan's form and how he acted. _This is… the effect of new moon?_

**End of Chapter 18**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Refers to Shinsengumi members' belief in Edo period.

**Taken from the English Version of a Japanese Song titled My Will (1st Ed Song of Inuyasha), sung by Dream.

***Taken from the English translation of a Japanese Song titled Complication (2nd Op of Durarara!), sung by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D.

****Taken from the English Translation of a Japanese Song titled Mune ga Doki-doki (1st Op of Detective Conan anime), sung by heath

**A/N: **Bad news, guys… okay, I have bad news and good news. The bad news is, my work is piling and I need to do it seriously because I need money to pay for the seminar I have to attend in Kuala Lumpur and Singapore, so updating fast will be impossible from now on. And the good news is… I'm not stopping any story. My Brother is Oyabun! is momentarily completed until I start writing the second season (_oi!_) of the story. So keep staying in alert!

Now, about this chapter, what do you think?

Oh, and before you mention it, yes, the idea of Rihan's transformation during new moon is taken from Inuyasha *winks*


	19. Chapter 19: Midnight Party

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi**

**Warning: **_oOC alert! (for Rikuo and Rihan…), AU, fan-service (yes, beware of that), shounen ai-yaoincest, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ), **as always, thank you very much for your hard work, dear~ *love*

**A/N: **sorry for making you wait a little bit longer than usual. Here, chapter 19 of this fanfic! I may not be able to reply all your reviews this time, or too late in replying, but I'll still try. Thanks for all the wonderful support and faves and alerts as well!

Now, please enjoy~! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: <strong>_**Midnight Party, Not to Regret Anything**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm here, I'm right next to you,<em>

_Call me, since I'm right here,_

_Trust me, don't fear anything anymore*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is… the effect of new moon?<em>

Rikuo couldn't help staring more at the man in front of him. Rihan's human form… in police uniform… looked and sounded very different from the Rihan Rikuo knew.

Every new moon Rihan turns into his human form… but in the future, Rikuo had never really seen his father transform into human. Was this person really Rihan? Rikuo didn't have any knowledge or evidence to know if Rihan was telling the truth.

"Are you really Rihan-san?" Even if he knew that Rihan was a Hanyo, and that it was normal if he had a human part, Rikuo couldn't help but feel a little bit skeptical.

"Wha—, you don't trust me?" Rihan widened his eyes in surprise at the disbelieving tone in Rikuo's voice.

"Ah, well… I have never seen Rihan-san's human form before… so I wish you'd have something to prove that you're really Rihan-san…." Rikuo said slightly nervous.

"Ah, Rikuo, I'm hurt! How can you not recognize this handsome face?" Rihan reacted dramatically while clutching his chest, appearing wounded.

"But… you're really different from the youkai Rihan-san… in both your appearance and your personality, somehow…," Rikuo's sweat dropped seeing the dejected form of the policeman. "Moreover, what's with the police uniform? Where did you get that?" he was really curious about that as well. The blue buttoned up suit with dark blue pants and the cap… and the logo… wait. "Is that Nura Gumi's Emblem on the cap and your upper right arm?"

"Huh?" Rihan perked up immediately after the uniform was mentioned. "This?" He pointed at the clothes he was wearing and grinned. "I took it from the police station. Kejorou and Setsura changed the Police Force logo with our family's emblem," he explained happily.

"What do you mean you 'took' it? Did you steal it?" Rikuo was horrified at that. Well, it made sense if he was also a Nurarihyon. It was kind of obvious what the Nurarihyon do, but damn it if he stole from the law enforcement!

"How rude, I asked them to give me one nicely," Rihan pouted. But of course he didn't mention that the request was denied. Though, he still got one anyway… from an unusual channel of course. He had befriended some important people in the Government.

"Really?" Rikuo was still looking at Rihan skeptically.

"I swear I asked," Rihan nodded while raising one hand, looking serious.

"Okay…," Rikuo sighed, nodding slightly. "Still, it doesn't prove that you're Rihan-san," he continued and Rihan fell over at that.

"I don't know you're so untrusting…." Rihan cried literally on the ground.

"Well, sorry about that," Rikuo huffed. But then, Rihan's slightly clumsy personality did remind him about himself. Rikuo and Yoru were also very different, both in appearance and personality even though they were supposed to be one person.

"I can't do anything to prove myself as Rihan until tomorrow when I changed back into my youkai form…." Rihan said while standing up slowly while dusting his blue police uniform before putting the cap back on his head. "Still, I look good in it, right?" he then grinned again while holding up a 'V' peace sign with his right hand before winking confidently.

Rikuo assessed the human Rihan slowly and compared him to the youkai Rihan. Surely, they were really different. Youkai Rihan wasn't this expressive, and he certainly wouldn't make such silly gestures or give such silly expressions. Human Rihan was more… free than the youkai Rihan. And for some reasons… he was flirtier as well.

"Why are you wearing a police uniform anyway? Where's everyone?" Rikuo then asked. If he wanted proof, he just had to ask the others about it.

"The others go into hiding," Rihan said while raising a forefinger like a professor. "And this police uniform is necessary for the party tonight," he continued.

"Wait, wait. They're hiding? Why?" Rikuo was confused. It didn't make any sense. Why would the youkai of the Nura Gumi hide? They were yakuza youkai for God's sake!

"Let's see… because it is the new moon," Rihan said with a smirk.

"What's the deal with new moon?" the chocolate haired boy in the yukata continued asking, not understanding it one bit.

"Contrary to popular beliefs, youkai don't get stronger in the darkness, especially in the new moon. If anything, their power is decreased up by half. That's why _kimodameshi_ (a courage test) is usually held during the new moon. Even though humans think that the darkness is the _other beings'_ turf, they're wrong thinking that they'll see _something_ in the darkness of new moon," Rihan explained.

"Wait a—, hold on! Youkai get weaker during the new moon?" That was the first time Rikuo heard about that. Shouldn't they get stronger?

"Yep. You know why humans usually can't see youkai?" Rihan asked, as if he was giving Rikuo a riddle.

"Because they don't want to be seen?" Rikuo tilted his head aside, slightly confused.

"Ck, ck, ck, that's not quite right," Rihan shook his head and his forefinger at the same time. "It's the other way around, Rikuo. They can be seen because they _want to_ be seen. Normally, when youkai are in their usual state, meaning, not producing any 'power' to be seen, human can't see them.

"That's why, during the new moon, when their power is reduced by its half, they 'turn off' their power which they use to appear before human's eyes. Ah, but youkai like Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo or any strong youkai still can appear if they want to. As for the weaker youkai… they'll choose to stay hidden until the new moon passes because they are vulnerable and can be easily attacked by the _predators_ in that state," Rihan explained more and Rikuo couldn't help staring at him _again_, speechless.

Honestly… Rikuo had never thought about it like that. Hell, he had never realized if it was always like that. Well… he had never questioned the whereabouts of the youkai in his house when he was still a little kid. He had never felt weaker in the new moon and he had never noticed if the smaller, weaker youkai always went into hiding in new moon as well. This was… totally new for him.

_Wait, have I ever changed into a youkai during new moon?_—Rikuo tried to remember, but he didn't keep count of exactly how many times he changed into Yoru and, of course, had never thought about the new moon as well.

"I've… never known of something like that before," Rikuo mumbled slowly, still thinking.

"Now you know," Rihan raised his thumb cheerily. One more gesture that youkai Rihan wouldn't do. Rikuo's sweat dropped again at the sight.

"Ah, then where are they hiding?" Rikuo asked again.

"Inside the house," Rihan pointed at the very dark house behind Rikuo.

"Eh? But I couldn't find them even though I was looking for them," Rikuo looked at Rihan perplexedly.

"That's why. They're in hiding. Rikuo is human, of course you can't see them right now," Rihan smiled.

_But I have ¼ youkai blood…_—Rikuo wanted to say, but thought better and chalked off the attempt with a nod of understanding. _Maybe it's because my human blood is stronger…._

"Then where are the stronger youkai like Jiichan, Kubinashi, Kurotabo and the others?" Rikuo asked again.

"They're guarding the treasure room," Rihan said with a wink.

"Treasure room?" Rikuo frowned and scrunched his face at that, baffled. Was there any treasure room in Nura's Mansion?

"It's a secret room I can't really talk about," Rihan said with a rueful expression. "But that room is most vulnerable during the new moon. So the guards are necessary so as not to let intruders sneak in there and steal something important," Rihan said before stepping back and turning his back to Rikuo. "Besides… not only is everyone in their weakest state during the new moon, but we will get a lot of 'guests' tonight," he slowly walked to the entrance gate then.

"Ah! Wait!" Rikuo immediately followed Rihan as he saw the older man's gesture. "What do you mean we'll get a lot of guests?" he asked again while trying to digest the information he was given.

"Didn't I say we'd have a new moon party tonight?" Rihan replied back with a question and Rikuo nodded at that. "Well, that party participants… aren't youkai," he grinned slightly and Rikuo got even more confused.

"What… does that mean?" Rikuo really couldn't catch the meaning.

Rihan seemed deciding that being cryptic was interesting, so his grin widened and said "This police uniform is to… welcome the guests if they _need_ one."

"Huh?" Rikuo scrunched his face, getting even more confused.

"Here," Rihan, not responding to Rikuo's confusion, suddenly offered the younger Nura something and the chocolate haired boy opened his palm to accept it.

"What is this?" Rikuo then looked at the _thing_ in his hand with a questioning look. They were beads, assembled together forming a bracelet.

"It's an amulet," Rihan said, "In case there are stray youkai that attack…," he continued while peeking from the small hole on the board sealing Nura Gumi's gate.

"Huh? But you said youkai got weaker during the new moon," Rikuo tilted his head in puzzlement. Human Rihan was contradictive as well apparently.

"They do get weaker in new moon, but they also know that their enemies undergo the same thing. They tend to think it's a chance to destroy their opponents, a.k.a. Nura Gumi, with their overwhelming numbers rather than their strength," Rihan explained.

"I see…." Rikuo nodded in understanding.

"But, the biggest _challenge_ Nura Gumi face every new moon aren't those stray youkai," Rihan said as he narrowed his dark night eyes, catching sight of something afar from the small hole in the board on the other side of the Nura Gumi gate.

"Huh? What then?" Rikuo asked again curiously and Rihan turned in his direction with a wicked smile.

"The humans," Rihan said and Rikuo could only widen his eyes in surprise at that.

"What do you—?"

However, before Rikuo finished his question, Rihan put his forefinger on Rikuo's lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Shh… they're here. Let's hide first," Rihan then grabbed Rikuo's hand and pulled the boy to walk away from the gate to the garden area.

"Ah! Wai—, Rihan-san?" Rikuo could only follow as Rihan grabbed his shoulder and before both of them hid in the bushes. "R-Rihan-san…."

The chocolate haired boy wanted to say something again, but Rihan beat him first by circling Rikuo's neck with his arm and pulled the boy to rest his head on Rihan's chest while they were hiding. Rikuo blushed slightly at the close proximity, but he didn't trust his voice not to falter if he spoke, so he refrained himself from protesting.

"This is a troublesome night, but I can't help feeling excited every new moon," Rihan whispered in a snicker, sounding very happy.

Rikuo was silent for a moment after he heard it. He thought it was quite normal though… due to his condition. Human Rihan could only come out once a month after all.

"Hey, Rihan-san," Rikuo called the man slowly, earning his attention.

"Hmm?" Rihan looked down to Rikuo who looked upwards to him. "What's wrong, Rikuo?"

"Do you always come out only during the new moon since you were little?" Rikuo asked carefully, hesitating a little as well.

Rihan blinked once before he smiled. "No. I lived as a human until I reached twenty four."

"Twenty four…?" Rikuo slowly widened his eyes.

"Yes… after that, I _chose_," Rihan closed his eyes, seeming like remembering his past.

"…to give 'yourself' to your youkai blood?" Rikuo asked again.

Rihan chuckled at that. "More like… to stay young forever," he grinned then. "It'd be such a crime to waste this handsome beautiful face to become an old man, right?" he laughed at the end, totally spoiling the poignant moment Rikuo had felt.

_Did he really think like that?_—Rikuo couldn't help asking inwardly, a bead of sweat dropping from the back of his head.

Though, Rikuo knew that Rihan's reason couldn't be that shallow. The choice to give his control over his youkai… his future father must have thought about it carefully, measuring every possibility in the process as well.

"Rihan-san…," Rikuo mumbled Rihan's name with a soft smile, thinking that Rihan chose to be the Lord of the Darkness to protect their family.

"What's with that expression? Are you falling for me, Rikuo-_kun_?" Rihan grinned, looking amused and Rikuo flushed at his smooth words and suggestive tone.

_Jeez! Why is he teasing me so much? And what's with that name calling? Just to tease me as well?_—Rikuo was protesting inside his head, totally embarrassed, while he was trying to appear annoyed at Rihan.

"Rihan-san, please not your human self too…." Rikuo turned his face away from the taller older man, seriously wanting to cry. Really… he had no idea why Rihan was this attracted to him. Okay, his scent was alluring, but he had no other qualities to catch the older man's attention, right? He was clumsy and not good with housework. He was just a human brat who couldn't protect himself from youkai attack. Without Yoru, he was nothing…

Rikuo could understand youkai Rihan's gallant and bold personality, but why was the human Rihan also… this playful? Moreover, he seemed worse than Rihan in _that area_ as well.

"Ah… I feel it very clearly. My youkai self loves… no is in love with you, huh?" Rihan asked while reaching his finger to take hold of Rikuo's chin, and then tilted it up to bring Rikuo to face him eye to eye once more. "I can totally understand though… since Rikuo is so cute and kind," he said with a gentle look.

Rikuo's face turned redder if it was possible. Even though the human Rihan's personality and appearance were slightly different from the youkai Rihan, his obsidian orbs were still totally enticing for Rikuo. The boy instantly understood that despite all the dissimilarities, this person was indeed Rihan.

Rihan lowered his gaze to Rikuo's lips and Rikuo's heart skipped a beat as the taller man in police uniform leaned closer to his face. Rikuo couldn't do anything as he felt the warm soft breath near his pink lips, and he would have closed his eyes and let the inevitable happen if not for the clacking sound that came from the gate direction, distracting both Rihan and Rikuo that they quickly withdrew from each other.

Rikuo looked down with a flushed face, instantly panicking inwardly that he was almost swept away by Rihan _again_ when Rihan clicked his tongue at the intrusion.

"It seems they've gotten to the gate now. Let see how far they can go this time," Rihan said, looking at the gate in alert.

"Who is it…?" Rikuo couldn't help asking and on instinct, he reached for Rihan's chest and clutched the material of his uniform slightly. No, it wasn't out of fright or anything like that. Like he thought, it was like on instinct. For some reasons, the need to do that kind of gesture was rising since he met Rihan and Rikuo didn't even realize it when he did that.

Rihan looked down at the small hand clutching on his chest and smiled small at that. He ruffled Rikuo's head tenderly in affection before saying. "They're human."

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes slightly at then when someone climbed the side of the gate. He focused on the figure on top of the gate side as the figure spoke in hushed voice to another person on the other side of the gate.

"_Come on! Climb; I'll help you."_

"What are they doing?" Rikuo whispered while straining his neck to look at it more clearly.

"Hn, they're trying to infiltrate the most popular haunted house in town," Rihan said with a challenged smirk.

"Eh?" Rikuo was dumbfounded as he heard that.

"Those cocky brats… Fufufu, now, how can I scare them to leave this place?" Rihan's evil smirk made Rikuo's face pale slightly and the naughty glint in his eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"Ri-Rihan-san…?" Rikuo didn't know why, but he felt that a disaster was approaching.

"This is a mission, Rikuo! We will intervene in their activity so as not to let them go inside the house at all costs!" Rihan said with a confident look and a blazing spirit.

…

The silence held for five seconds before "Eeeh?" Rikuo exclaimed (softly) in surprise, honestly not expecting that.

"Don't worry. I (_and the others_) have prepared a lot of traps in the yard. Our job is only to make sure that they don't get hurt in the traps, so they can go home nice and quiet." Rihan grinned happily now, looking exactly like a child getting his dream toy.

"There are traps in the yard?" Rikuo widened his eyes even more if it was possible. Someone should tell him to stop doing that or his eyes would pop out of their sockets sooner or later.

"Yes, the preparation for the party? Now, let's party!" Rihan cheered in hushed tone.

"Oh dear…." Rikuo couldn't help sighing in defeat as he saw the excitement in Rihan's face.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I fall, I fall, I fall<em>

_I certainly can't return anymore, _

…_even if I carve out my sins…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"GYAAAAAH! What is this!" A group of three boys shouted in unison and in total surprise as a giant spider web fell on their head just after he walked under a tree in the yard.<p>

"Kyaaaa!" and a girl screamed in horror as a lot of small spiders, scorpions, worms, snakes (and a lot of other things) which were made from rubber and latex, fell down on her head and body.

"W-what the hell is with this place?" another boy with glasses panicked, trying to free his leg from a deep trap hole just beside the tree.

Rihan was on the ground laughing. "They're caught!"

Rikuo thought Rihan would roll around like some lunatic, but he just laughed while holding his painful stomach.

Those groups of teenagers then frantically freed themselves from the traps and insect and reptile toys before running away screaming.

"This way they won't reach the house~!" the Nidaime said in a sing-song tone while grinning after his laughter subsided a little.

Rikuo's sweat dropped. If he could see the smaller youkai in hiding now, he was sure that they were probably snickering and laughing their asses off as well right then, cheering for Rihan's mischief.

"And the traps are childish too…." Rikuo remembered how he pulled pranks on his subordinates when he was still a kid. It was kind of similar… well, except the rubber spiders and snakes and other disgusting creatures.

Why had Rikuo never thought about that? Tsurara would fall for that trick very easily too.

Rikuo began to imagine how the snow girl would react being rained down by those rubbers creatures. He bet her reaction would have been priceless. Yet, Rikuo couldn't help getting pale thinking what would happen to him if Setsura ever found out about what he was thinking right now. He hoped the older snow youkai didn't have a mind-reading ability.

"Now, we just have to wait for the next victims~," Rihan rustled a few leaves on the bush that obscuring his view to see if more people would enter from the now slightly opened gate because the first group of victims broke the board when they were running away earlier.

Rikuo huffed slightly as he sat closer to Rihan. "Do you always do _this_ every month?" he asked then, feeling slightly curious if human Rihan spent his time month after month to pull pranks on humans who tried to infiltrate Nura Gumi for courage test or whatever they were coming for.

"Well, we don't do exactly the same every month. Last month I didn't do anything because I wasn't home, but the month before last month, I performed a _Takagi Noh_ (1) dance in the yard, and the humans just watched with their mouths wide open before they gave up and went home. And the month before that, I used my connection to Kiyomasa's family to perform a yakuza festival on the road outside the gate of Nura Gumi. It was very fun!" Rihan explained with a fond look.

"Wait, Kiyomasa-san knows your human side too?" Rikuo asked in surprise at that.

"Of course he does. He's my friend," Rihan looked at Rikuo oddly. "Friends should be honest with each other, no?" he grinned then.

Riko felt a pang in his chest at that exclamation. He thought about his human friends in the future and how he had lied to them all this time. He wished he could fix that….

Apparently, Rikuo had been silent for too long because Rihan called him again. It seemed he had a troubled expression on this face as well because the Nidaime looked at him with a concerned expression. "Rikuo…?"

"Oh," Rikuo blinked and looked up at Rihan with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking…."

Rihan smiled small at that. "About what?" he asked.

"About my… friends…." Rikuo looked down slightly feeling nostalgic. It had just been a little over three weeks, but he kind of missed them already.

"I see… you must have missed them, huh?" Rihan asked slowly with rueful smile.

"Yeah… I wish I could go home and meet them again," Rikuo said carelessly and realized that his wish was slightly overrated.

Rikuo just got the clue about how to find Ryuujin, and he felt the hope soaring inside his chest, but there was also the underlying worry that he actually didn't really want to go home. If he had a choice… if he wasn't responsible for the future, then… then maybe he would want to stay here, in this past… to be together with Rihan.

However, it seemed Rihan thought Rikuo was deadly serious and yearning to go home. He showed a sad, sympathetic expression before he reached out to hold Rikuo's hand in his. "Then you'll go home," he said quietly, Rikuo almost couldn't hear him.

"Eh?" Rikuo caught it though, so he looked up at Rihan who gazed down to him with sincere expression.

"I'll make sure you can go home… to the place you want to be," Rihan tightened his hold on Rikuo's hand before he brought it slowly to his mouth and kissed the back while closing his eyes. "I promise… to take you home, Rikuo…."

Rikuo was really moved with the truthfulness in his tone. Despite Rihan's claim how he loved Rikuo romantically, he seemed very serious about that decision.

"Why…?" Rikuo wanted to hear Rihan's reason even though he already had his suspicion.

Rihan opened his eyes again and smiled softly at the questioning look in Rikuo's face. "Loving someone isn't about possessing that someone, Rikuo. Despite how much I want you to stay beside me for a lifetime… I want to see you always smile joyfully, cheerily, full of life and spirit more than 'having' you in my golden cage," he said slowly ruffling Rikuo's soft hair again before tracing his fingers down to Rikuo's cheek.

"Rihan-san…." Rikuo felt the emotional tears starting to gather in his eyes again at this point, feeling of how gentle and tender the way Rihan loved him.

"My youkai might be slightly egoistical, but I'm not. I understand how important it is for you to have some closure before you can start over. And to get that closure, you must meet your… _friends_ again."

Rikuo didn't miss the slightly unpleasant tone of how Rihan said the 'friends' part, but he ignored it because in the cover story, Rikuo's friends and family might sound very… well, unfriendly… okay, nasty. But that wasn't the point.

"Then, the choice is yours whether you want to stay beside me or you want to stay with your _friends_ again after the meeting," Rihan continued understandingly.

Ah… if the cover story was true, Rikuo wouldn't think twice to choose Rihan, but since it was just a cover story… since Rikuo was still lying to Rihan about who he really was… and since Rikuo really had no choice over it… he felt really horrible then.

_Why have I fallen for my own dad…? Why can't it be someone else?_—Rikuo wanted to protest. It simply wasn't fair. Rikuo wanted to be with Rihan. He wanted to stay beside him. Why couldn't he have both… his future and Rihan?

Rikuo remembered the saying 'If you can't choose between two most important things in your life, you're going to lose both in the end.' That saying was probably very accurate for Rikuo's situation right then. However, even if he chose one in this case, he would probably still lose both.

Choosing Rihan meant abandoning the future. There was no telling when Rikuo would suddenly disappear since he wouldn't be born if Rihan didn't meet his mother in the fated time. Choosing the future meant losing Rihan and even though he could go back to the future, he still couldn't know if he would be able to save everyone in time.

_Either way, it sucks_—the chocolate haired boy sighed long at that depressing thought.

"What's wrong, Rikuo?" Rihan asked then, seeming a little bit confused of Rikuo's dejected look.

"Oh, nothing…; I was just imagining how wonderful it would be _if_ I could go back and still be with Rihan-san as well." Rikuo continued sighing after complaining with a pout and Rihan chuckled seeing his expression apparently.

"Does that mean Rikuo is in love with me too?" Rihan grinned teasingly again now.

Rikuo was silent for a moment before he looked down again and mumbled "Yes…" very quietly.

…

There was a brief silence before "…eh?" Rihan spoke up again, sounding very surprised.

"Rihan-san…," Rikuo once again reached for Rihan's chest and clutched his uniform before he looked upwards at the older man which possessed the most beautiful obsidian eyes Rikuo had ever known. "I love you…. I'm in love with you, Rihan-san. I'm just still a kid, and I don't have anyone to compare this feeling to, but I'm sure this is 'love'." The chocolate haired boy looked at Rihan's eyes directly, smiling gently as well with a faint blush on his cheeks, confident of his own feelings.

Rihan was silent for approximately two seconds before he blew up in hard flush. "Eh…?" His face was very red. It was very interesting because Rikuo never thought he could see that kind of… very honest expression in Rihan's look.

Rikuo chuckled as he saw how funny Rihan's look was.

"R-Rikuo…?" Rihan was stuttering as well and it was very cute. He sounded a little confused and unsure and was probably disbelieving as well because he looked incredulous.

"Sorry… but that's true, Rihan-san," Rikuo was still chuckling slightly before he took a deep breath and looked at Rihan's eyes again in certainty. "Maybe I'm confused and scared to face this so quickly, but… I don't want to lie to myself about my feelings for you."

"T-that's… very nice… but of all days, you chose the worst time to tell me that…!" Now Rihan looked extremely uncomfortable, while mumbling in panicky, hiding his red face with a palm of his big hand.

"Eh…? What do you mean the worst time…?" Rikuo didn't understand it.

"New moon… is a time where all my control is in the weakest state…. I'm afraid I won't be able to contain my desire if you say something so… so cute like that, Rikuo…." Rihan seemed ready to bolt after saying that, but Rikuo's hands which were still clutching his uniform prevented that.

"Rihan-san…!" Rikuo was about to say something important, but he was interrupted once again as the second group of teenagers entered the yard.

"Okay! Time for work!" Rihan reacted spontaneously at that and quickly observed the humans as they made fool of themselves falling into the traps specially prepared for this occasion.

Rikuo sighed deeply as he smiled. Maybe he could say what he wanted later after the waves of humans wanting to set foot inside Nura's Mansion subside for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I've finally found your love, <em>

_And now I'm really feeling all right, _

_'Cause the nightmare has gone, _

_This is the way to love you***_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Almost all of the traps worked. The handmade swamp, courtesy of Kappa, was hilarious. Those humans thought they would drown in the muddy water for real. The swarm of rodents was totally brilliant. Not just the girls, even the boys screamed bloody murder at that. The moving scarecrow was absolutely genius. Just one swift movement and all the groups took immediate retreat as far as they could.<p>

All in all, every human that set a foot on the yard was quickly chased out in under five minutes after they entered.

Though, one person was quite difficult to deal with since he had a sharp spiritual sense and could see the tricks in the traps. But, Rihan's appearance as the authority 'guard' for that place and his words of "Trespassing is a felony, people. This is private property. If you don't go now, I'll arrest you," worked very effectively against that type of people.

Time flew by quite fast at this point because the humans kept coming even after midnight passed. At around three or four in the morning, Rihan seemed exhausted already.

"Aah… how tiring…!" Rihan complained while slumping under the Sakura tree, panting.

"You should rest then. You were quite hyperactive the whole time, Rihan-san," Rikuo sat beside him while smiling sympathetically at Rihan.

"Yeah, the last one was quite handful too. Thank god we don't have to deal with stray youkai today… if they came, I doubt I would be able to handle them," Rihan sighed tiredly again.

"But… Rihan-san is very admirable and good at almost everything, huh?" Rikuo looked at Rihan adoringly and Rihan blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thanks," Rihan grinned sheepishly, but looking extra happy as well.

"Now, since Rihan-san has worked so hard tonight, should I reward Rihan-san with something?" Rikuo offered while looking at Rihan's eyes meaningfully.

"Eh?" Rihan looked really surprised as he heard that, but the surprise morphed into something akin to bewilderment as Rikuo leaned up closer to Rihan's face before the shorter boy closed his eyes and gave Rihan a peck on his cheek. "Ri—!"

When Rikuo pulled back and opened his eyes, he was greeted with the widened eyes of Rihan's shocked speechless look. "W-was that okay, Rihan-san?" he asked shyly, averting his eyes slightly as he blushed cutely.

Okay, what on earth was wrong with Rikuo? He seemed unable to control himself as well… What. The. Hell? He wasn't supposed to act that way around Rihan, damn it! He shouldn't lead the older man on. Heck, he shouldn't even think about it like this! What happened to him?

Rikuo noticed that there was something wrong with himself, but it was like his brain and his body was different entities at that time because his sense couldn't get access to what his body was doing. He was aware that he was flirting with Rihan dangerously, but he seemed unable to hold back his feelings.

"_New moon… is a time where all my control is in the weakest state…."_

Rikuo remembered what Rihan had said earlier. Well, now he kind of understood what that meant. It seemed he was affected by the new moon too. He had never realized it because he had never felt this way about someone, but now since he had… he felt like he could do anything and everything he wouldn't usually do.

"Rikuo… you…?" Rihan looked totally baffled by Rikuo's sudden advance.

"Rihan-san, I… don't want to regret anything…. In case I have to part with you someday, I want to have everything I can have with you right now…" Rikuo said while clutching Rihan's collar. "I... I want… with Rihan-san…."

_Somebody, stop me!_

As in a cue, or maybe Rihan could read Rikuo's rational mind separately from his desire, stopped whatever nonsense Rikuo was about to say with a soft kiss on the lips, totally shutting Rikuo up in a surprised gasp. The Nidaime didn't waste his chance to deepen his kiss for awhile, melting Rikuo completely his gentle embrace.

Rikuo closed his eyes and relented with the kiss, pulling Rihan even closer while Rihan's hand was supporting his head, fingers tangling with the strands of Rikuo's short chocolate hair. His other hand was on his back, pulling Rikuo onto his lap.

#

Though, while Rikuo had lost almost all his rational sense, Rihan was quite used to experiencing the urge to go as wild as he could in new moon, so he could still maintain a little bit of self control at this point and forced himself to stop before it would go too far. He had promised that he wouldn't touch Rikuo without his consent. Even though the boy seemed willing now, he was acting out of character, like he was under the influence of new moon as well.

Rihan knew it was absurd because humans weren't affected by new moon, but… maybe… was it possible that Rikuo was a special case? Rikuo said he had lived with youkai or some sort before he was sacrificed to Ryuujin, right? He might have picked up some habit of youkai unconsciously or something. Anyway, Rikuo would probably regret doing something like this under the influence of new moon, so Rihan had to man up a bit and stop this, even though it would be very _hard_ for him. Pun not intended.

After a few minutes of kisses… or was it hours? Rihan wasn't really sure…, Rihan still had to reluctantly withdraw from the kiss, though it was very difficult at first because Rikuo kept following his lips by pressing his body harder to Rihan, but Rihan managed to stop Rikuo and hugged the boy tightly on his chest with trembling arms and hands holding himself and Rikuo back from going further.

Rikuo looked totally dazed as he was slowly looking up at Rihan who was struggling very painfully with his own desire to stay in control. "Rihan-san…?" the boy sighed almost questioningly.

"Rikuo… please… just stay like this… just for a little while more… until dawn… and everything will go back to normal…." Rihan couldn't help the shaky voice and tone. It was taking all of his will power not to 'eat the boy up' right there and then. He snuggled closer to Rikuo, rested his head on Rikuo's shoulder an inhaled Rikuo's alluring scent. He couldn't hold back the urge to 'mark' this boy as _his_ though, so he latched his mouth and Rikuo's neck and bit him.

"Ah!" Rikuo moaned at that sudden sharp sensation and clutched harder at Rihan's clothes.

Rihan licked and sucked at that spot he had bitten in apology after that before he withdrew once again and held Rikuo close again in his chest. "Sorry… bear with it… just a little bit more…," he said slowly, a little breathless. It was almost too much, but he could hold it back.

Soon after the first ray of sunlight appeared and Rihan's eyelids were getting heavy despite the raging desire he could still feel.

"This is it…. I'm very happy that I get to see Rikuo as a _human_…. Now, which do you like better, Rikuo? The human me… or my youkai?" he asked his final question before he went back to his inner world.

Rikuo looked up at Rihan in a slightly confused look. "What are you saying, Rihan-san? Aren't you still Rihan-san whichever it is? Of course I like both of you…" he asked and answered innocently, and Rihan blinked slightly hearing that before bursting into a hard laughter which probably surprised Rikuo for the boy yelping at that.

"Y-yeah, yeah… that's totally true…!" Rihan was still laughing while holding Rikuo even closer if it was possible.

_Of course… Rikuo is that kind of boy…. He said the exact same thing as Yamabuki did when I asked her that question. Now, I can totally believe that this boy is the one. He'll make us, both me… and my youkai too… happy. _

_You'd better do something… to ensure that this boy stays with us…._

Rihan closed his eyes as the sunlight swept him and his form slowly changed into the youkai. His hair was getting longer and starting to flow, his skin getting paler and when he opened his eyes again, his dark irises started to flicker and changed color into golden.

Rihan knew that Rikuo watched his transformation with awe on his expression before the boy seemed starting to get his sense back and his face started to flush deeply in tomato color as he stuttered at their very provocative position and close proximity.

Rihan didn't release his hug from Rikuo though as he stared tenderly at Rikuo's very embarrassed form. "Good morning, Rikuo," he greeted Rikuo in a gentle happy smile before surging forward and giving a peck on Rikuo's lips.

Rikuo blushed even harder if it was possible and he shouted "Rihan-san!" in a very annoyed-embarrassed look despite what happened just a few hours… minutes before.

Rihan laughed slightly. There… everything was back to normal… right?

**End of chapter 19**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken from the English translation of Japanese song lyric titled 'Trust Me' (Durarara! anime first ending song) sung by Yuya Matsushita

** Taken from the English translation of Japanese song lyric titled 'Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi' (Vampire Knight anime opening song) sung by ON/OFF (really? I saw it in anyme-lyric com. Correct me if I'm wrong)

***Taken directly from the lyric of the _**English version**_ of 'I Want to Change the World' (Inuyasha anime first opening song) sung by Max Alto

**1)**_**Takagi Noh**_**: **some kind of Japanese traditional dance with story plot (like in the opera). The actors/actresses/dancers all wore Noh masks (like what Hihi wore). I'm not sure if the plot is always the same, but one example tells about the epic battle between Minamoto Raikou and youkai, some version said Ibaragi Douji is the enemy, but other version said it's an Onikui (demon eater) Tengu.

**A/N: **Oh, thank god… finally finished this chap. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a little bit messier than usual (thank god I have my beta who edit this fic and correct the mistakes so it's more readable now than the original version). So… I'm sorry for the sudden fan-service. Actually, I planned to make them go further (in implicit way), but that will destroy Rikuo's character completely and I really can't have that. So sorry for whoever 'hopes' they would go further. Maybe some other time… yeah. We still have a lot of chapters to go over anyway. I'll think of something later… *snifs* So, what do you think? Comments? Reviews?


	20. Chapter 20: Spirit Realm, Chain of Heart

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei~**

**Warning: **_foul language, shounen ai-ncest, slight oOC-ness, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ), **aaaah! Love you for this! Thanks a LOT XD

**A/N: **Okay~, thanks a bunch for everyone who has reviewed~. Sorry for not yet being able to reply all of them (still struggling with my works), but rest assured. I read them and LOVE them all XDDD. You may have some question that you really want me to answer. You can always PM if I haven't answered it. Now, please enjoy this chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: <strong>_**Spirit Realm, Chain of Heart**_

* * *

><p><em>Your smile, always overflowing with hope, <em>

_...are the children's dreams. _

_I must protect it, _

_...as long as my hot blood still spills.*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>In the following morning, things between Rikuo and Rihan got really, like… <em>really<em> awkward.

Every time Rikuo looked up and met Rihan's eyes, Rikuo would instantly blush very hard and then immediately run away before Rihan even had a chance to say something. _Great._

Rihan sighed deeply. He had hoped that Rikuo would not get so… embarrassed after that night in new moon, but it seemed the boy was from a family with proper upbringing such that he couldn't help but react that way.

It happened so frequently for the next few days such that even the other youkai started to notice the awkwardness as well, especially Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Kejorou and surprisingly, Setsura. They didn't say anything, though, _at first._

That is, until Rikuo bumped into Rihan as he was walking round the corner of the corridor when talking to Kubinashi, about five days later. When Rikuo tried to apologize, he saw that it was Rihan he bumped into as he looked up. Instantly, Rikuo's face turned crimson red and he shrieked "Nooooo!" as he ran away (again) covering his red face with both hands, leaving behind a speechless Rihan and a gaping Kubinashi.

…

There was a deafening silence. Kubinashi turned to Rihan and narrowed his eyes at him accusingly.

"W-what?" Rihan asked, slightly nervous, completely aware that Kubinashi was curious, no, _suspicious_ about something.

"What did you do to Rikuo-kun?" Kubinashi asked.

"Huh?" Rihan looked at the blond-black haired youkai, panicking slightly. "W-what are you talking about?" he looked away as he felt the heat starting to rise in his face. His cheeks must have been dusted pink by the time he said goodbye to his attendant because he had to attend to some business in his room.

Luckily, Kubinashi didn't pester him and left him alone after that.

Rihan just couldn't tell him that something _like that_ happened between him and Rikuo during the new moon. Moreover, it was with his human form rather than with him… But still, he had the memory and everything, since he was _him_ as well that night.

However, Rihan was very naïve, apparently, to think that Kubinashi was being considerate for once. Later at night, he wanted to curse his own stupidity for having faith in his attendant because he was suddenly cornered in front of his own room by none other than a serious faced Kubinashi…

… plus a very agitated Kurotabo, an excited Kejorou and an indifferent looking Setsura.

Four of his closest attendants ambushed him just when he was about to retire for the night. _Nice._

"What are you guys doing here?" Rihan asked. There was no point asking though, besides being polite. He knew exactly why they were there, waiting for him like that.

"Cut the crap," was Setsura answer. She stepped forward and grabbed Rihan's collar before throwing him inside the room. She then followed inside with Kubinashi, Kuroabo and Kejorou tailing behind her before the last youkai closed the door.

Then Rihan saw a big silhouette on the paper sliding door and made out the shape as Aotabo. The big youkai stood in front of the door like a giant wall, completely blocking Rihan's escape route. Though, there was always the window… _not_, apparently. Some smaller youkai were there, blocking it.

Rihan had nowhere to run now.

"Um… what-what is this about?" Rihan asked again, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He felt nervous now… _great_. He was getting nervous in front of his own subordinates.

"Same question as this afternoon, Rihan. What did _you do_ to Rikuo-kun?" Kubinashi narrowed his eyes again, more suspicious and accusing than this afternoon.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rihan was stubborn and decided that what happened between him and Rikuo should stay between them. Moreover, Rikuo would probably appreciate it more too, if he didn't say anything. The boy was very shy after all.

"Rihan, Rikuo had been avoiding you for almost a week now, including today. Don't you think everyone would have realized by now that something had happened between the two of you?" Kurotabo asked with a look that screamed out 'you've got to be kidding!' or something.

Rihan still didn't look at his attendants' faces and still wasn't answering, but… "No way~, did you _bed _our super adorable Rikuo-kun during new moon?" Kejorou's very disturbing question almost choked Rihan.

"W-what?" Rihan sputtered, so flustered by then that he didn't notice Setsura's calculative stare at him, but he heard the shocked gasps from Kurotabo and Kubinashi just fine.

"Rihan, you…! To such a small kid…!" The two attendants' looks were pricelessly mortified.

"WRONG! Stop it right there! I didn't do something _like that_ to Rikuo, damn it! Stop accusing me for something I didn't do!" Rihan denied vehemently, his face flushing very hard not only because he felt embarrassed, but annoyed as well.

"Hoo… but you're always _horny_ during new moon, Rihan," Setsura said with a knowing smirk on her face and Rihan's blush intensified tenfold.

"Shut up! Even so, I still have self control! I wouldn't do such thing to a child! He's just a kid! How sick would I be if I forced myself on him?" Rihan huffed in total annoyance now, feeling slightly offended that his own subordinates thought so little of him.

"You're sure about that?" apparently they were still a bit skeptical. "Rikuo literally runs away from you every time you guys cross paths, you know."

Rihan groaned at the fact. "W-well… I won't deny that something happened between us, but it wasn't… it didn't go that far," he then averted his gaze again from them. "Rikuo is just embarrassed… because he was as affected as I was during the new moon, and he kind of… lost control a little." Now the Nidaime gulped and he remembered how… sexy Rikuo was when he seduced him and he couldn't help flushing hard at the thought.

"_Rihan-san…."_

Rikuo's glassed eyes, his dazed expression, his flushing face, his rosy colored lips, his throaty sigh and voice, their heated kiss….

Rihan scratched his head curtly at that, sighing in frustration. "I even wondered why I could hold myself back when he looked like that…." Just remembering how alluring Rikuo was that night was enough to get Rihan excited. He had to hurry and forget or he wouldn't be able to act normally again around Rikuo.

Not that their situation wasn't awkward enough. Rihan didn't want to freeze every time they met as much as Rikuo must have resented the fact that he ran away from Rihan when they did meet.

"Rihan-sama, you know that humans aren't affected by new moon, right?" Kejorou asked with an amused snicker.

"I know, but Rikuo was. Maybe because he stayed so long with youkai, he adopted some characteristics only youkai have," Rihan said, crossing his legs while putting a serious look. "Rikuo also said something that bothers me…."

"_I don't want to regret anything… In case I have to part with you someday, I want to have everything I can have with you right now…"_

Rihan was deep in deep thought, thinking about the meaning behind Rikuo's words. He didn't pay attention to his subordinates at all, thus missing the look on Setsura's face.

#

In the end, they believed what Rihan said, but only because they knew Rihan for a long time. Rihan wasn't the type of person who hid his conquest, much to Kubinashi and Kurotabo's annoyance sometimes, but he wouldn't lie nonetheless.

Kejorou was a little disappointed that nothing major happened, since she wanted something big to happen to Rihan and Rikuo's relationship. Setsura remained neutral about all of it, but she got some suspicions regarding the fact that Rikuo was affected by the new moon.

"Should we talk to Rikuo-kun as well?" Kubinashi suggested, slightly worried about what Rikuo might be going through. If what Rihan had told them was true, and that Rikuo did lose his control during the new moon, he must have felt very ashamed right then.

"Oh, nice idea, Kubinashi!" Kejorou was excited on the prospect of teasing the adorable Rikuo now.

"Wait, do you think it's a good idea? I meant… Rikuo-kun must be feeling confused right now. Should we really be prying?" Kurotabo was concerned. Rikuo was a shy and private boy. It would offend him if they tried to intrude into his private life, right?

"Let me talk to him," Setsura said suddenly, surprising the other three.

"Eh, Setsura-neesan?" Kubinashi and Kurotabo turned to her with a bead of sweat on their cheek, slightly baffled. Even Kejorou widened her eyes in surprise at that.

"I need to check on something with him anyway… ah, if we go together, it will only intimidate him. You three should back off," Setsura said indifferently while turning away and walking towards Rikuo's room.

"Ah, Setsura-neesan!" Kubinashi called her, trying to hold her back, but he was dismissed by the snow youkai.

#

Setsura walked slowly to Rikuo's room with stoic expression. She stopped just in front of the boy's room and was about to knock on the wooden part of the sliding door when she heard faint conversation from inside the room.

Setsura raised her eyebrows. Who would visit Rikuo at this time of night except Rihan?

"…_night, the Spirit Realm will open."_

Setsura widened her eyes as she heard Nurarihyon's voice. _Spirit Realm?_

"…_know. I can't wait to enter it. But can I really enter without my youkai side?"_

Setsura scrunched her face as she heard the reply from the other person inside the room. Of course, the voice belonged to none other than Rikuo himself. _His youkai side?_—the snow woman couldn't help feeling tad confused at that part. _What is he talking about?_

"_Huh? What do you mean without your youkai side?" _Nurarihyon's tone of voice also sounded mystified and Setsura strained her ear even more to hear it.

Well, the Yuki Onna didn't mean to eavesdrop, actually, but what Rikuo said really intrigued her. Moreover, Nurarihyon mentioned the Spirit Realm. It must be a big issue if Nurarihyon had to bring up the subject. The First Commander wasn't exactly fond of Spirit Realm after all.

"_Well, I have told you that I'm a quarter youkai, right?"_

Upon hearing that, Setsura widened her eyes in shock. _WHAT?_—was what she wanted to scream out, but she was too shocked to even produce any sound now, so she just gaped speechlessly at what Rikuo just said.

"_Just like Rihan-san, I have my 'youkai' self. Normally, he can come out every night, or as long as he isn't exposed to sunlight. But for some unknown reasons, since I got 'here', I can't communicate with him. Maybe it's because Ryuujin's attack blew him away or because he's not 'here' yet, I don't know for sure. But without him, I doubt I can enter the Spirit Realm."_

Setsura stood still in front of the door, unable to decide whether she wanted to interrupt the conversation or continue eavesdropping. Rikuo was saying something unreasonable. He said he was a quarter youkai… and he wanted to enter Spirit Realm.

_Wait, Riko isn't human? Why did he lie to the entire family then?_—bad and worse thoughts started to appear one another inside Setsura's head, but then she tried to trample all of them down because Rikuo was telling Nurarihyon all of it. _Does Shodaisho have something to do with it?_

"_I don't think it will matter that much. Despite thinking your 'youkai' part as a separate entity, he's still 'you,' only in different form and personality. He's inside you, in your blood. Ryuujin won't expect that you will see Him in a human form as well."_

Setsura got even more worried as she heard the serious tone in Nurarihyon's voice.

"_I see… Well, Ryuujin 'here' indeed hasn't see 'me' yet. Will He be as hostile as Ryuujin 'there'?"_

_Whatever they are talking about, it doesn't sound good. Rikuo seems really eager to see Ryuujin. Don't tell me… he's planning to go back to Ryuujin after getting rejected? What about Rihan then? Is he planning on leaving him?_—Setsura couldn't take it anymore as she started to remember Rihan's devastated look after Yamabuki left him, and decided to interrupt them out of anger.

"Excuse me!" the Yuki Onna then boldly opened the sliding door and barged in the room.

Rikuo and Nurarihyon turned to her with surprised looks. Well, Nurarihyon looked surprised, but Rikuo looked horrified. "Setsura-san!" the boy's face was pale seeing her there.

"You… heard what we were talking about?" Nurarihyon asked with serious tone.

"I heard it, but I still don't understand. Rikuo is quarter youkai… why did you lie to us?" She turned her gaze to Rikuo, narrowing her eyes as well in suspicion and accusation. "Why do you want to enter the Spirit Realm? What are you planning to do?"

Rikuo flinched and looked down. "I… cannot answer those questions," the boy sounded sad and upset, but he didn't look scared or guilty.

"What do you mean you 'can't'? Answer me! Are you planning on leaving Rihan as well?" She infused the fear into the air around her, feeling extremely hostile and angry now. After what she believed that Rikuo was okay… that the boy would make Rihan happy again, if he decided to leave in the end, he betrayed her trust completely… she wouldn't forgive him.

"I don't have a choice in that," Rikuo still didn't see her, but he didn't seem affected by the chilling fear of Yuki Onna around him.

"Don't have a choice? Everyone always has a choice! I don't particularly care if you're human or half or quarter youkai, but if you plan on hurting Rihan…!" Setsura almost launched her attack when Nurarihyon stood between her and the boy, surprising her. "Nurarihyon…!"

"Rikuo only needs to talk to Ryuujin," the old man said with a look that screamed 'Calm down!' to her. "Ryuujin's Throne is inside the Spirit Realm. Rikuo needs to see Him no matter what," he continued reasoning with the female youkai and she gradually lessened her hostility towards the boy.

"Why… do you need to go see Him so badly?" Setsura asked again after calming her temper down. "He already rejected you as a sacrifice. Why do you still meddle and try to bother Him?

"For the future… and Rihan-san's safety," Rikuo closed his eyes and refused to say anything more than that. "I know I had lied about what I really am and still can't say anything about it, but believe me. I'm doing this for Nura Gumi's future," the chocolate haired boy then looked up straightly at Setsura crimson eyes. "I don't want to hurt Rihan-san. I swear."

Setsura took a deep breath before sighing out slowly. "I don't understand your situation and I don't plan to understand it further. But, if you really want to see Ryuujin… do you want me to escort you there?" she offered then.

"Eh?" Rikuo looked surprised at that, as well as Nurarihyon.

"Oi, are you really up for something like that? What about your health?" Nurarihyon seemed to object to the idea.

"I'm fine, Shodaisho. Don't forget that I'm a 'nature' youkai. The Mountain God is like a benefactor for Yuki Onna. We, 'nature' youkai are the closest beings to a deity like Ryuujin. I can bring Rikuo to meet him," she explained.

"But… why do you want to help me?" Rikuo looked baffled at her sudden offer to help him.

"Don't get me wrong. I want to do it so I can keep an eye on you. I won't let you run away like what Yamabuki did. If you intend to run, I'll freeze your limbs and trap you inside my eternal ice," Setsura smirked at him evilly that Rikuo turned slightly pale at the threat. She was serious after all.

Nurarihyon's sweat dropped at the exchange between them.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hey can you hear the sound of my voice? <em>

_Coming from the depths of my heart, _

_Is it reaching you?**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… when will you enter the spirit realm?" Setsura asked as she and Rikuo, led by Nurarihyon, walked down to the deepest core of Nura Mansion.<p>

"Now," Rikuo said determined.

"I see… does Rihan know what you're doing?" the long haired youkai asked again and Rikuo winced slightly hearing Rihan's name. He was silent and the heat started to rise in his cheeks at the memory of the new moon and he must have been very red because Setsura then said "Your face is very interesting" with monotone voice.

Rikuo sputtered in embarrassment. "W-what?" he asked, rather indignant of being made fun.

Setsura snickered lightly. "Something happened between you and Rihan during the new moon, right? Is that why you're running away every time you see him?"

"T-that's between Rihan-san and me," Rikuo refused to answer that.

"Ah… poor Rihan… no wonder he seems depressed," Setsura said is a sing-song voice while looking the other way, successfully striking Rikuo with guilt.

"I-I didn't mean to run away… it's just… whenever I remember what I had done… even though it was under the influence of new moon… I'm so embarrassed that I can't see Rihan-san without blushing and wanting to scream…. It's so embarrassing…!" Rikuo covered his face with both hands, blushing furiously.

Rikuo still couldn't believe that he was the one doing the seducing part. He could die of embarrassment at that fact alone! Moreover… what he intended to do that night… because he didn't want to have any regret…!

"_I… with Rihan-san…!"_

_Gyaaaah! What the hell did I want to say, damn it!_—Rikuo's mind and imagination were going wild with that thought.

"Haah… you're completely besotted by Rihan as well, apparently, just like the way he's by you," Setsura shook her head seeing Rikuo's antics. "After I heard that you were influenced by new moon, I might have suspected that you're not exactly human, I don't see the need of you hiding the fact that you're a quarter youkai though. Rihan also won't care about something like that," she continued slowly.

Rikuo was silent for a moment, contemplating his reason for that particular fact. "Rihan-san… is a _Hanyo_, right?" he looked down at his hands that started playing with the hem of his sleeves. Setsura turned her attention once again to Rikuo's nervous look. "I… heard that halfs are very… interested in other halfs. This reason is probably selfish, but… I don't want Rihan-san to realize that his attraction to me is just because I'm a half like him," he explained while fidgeting.

"Don't say such stupid thing. Rihan won't be attracted to you just because you're half like him. Surely, the initial attraction might have started it, but he wouldn't have fallen for you as hard if it's just physical attraction. He loves you as you. Even though he knows nothing about you, he's still in love with you," Setsura scolded him while huffing.

Rikuo knew Rihan's feelings weren't that shallow either because he had seen the first hand proof in the future. His future father would still be in love with him even after realized who Rikuo was.

"Next time, you should tell Rihan properly," Setsura said again and Rikuo nodded slightly.

"Un, maybe I will," Rikuo said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Maybe isn't enough," Setsura insisted.

"Okay, I will… probably," Rikuo chuckled. "If I'm not dying of embarrassment first meeting him," he muttered the last part to himself after that, sweat dropping.

"You guys have such interesting conversation," Nurarihyon who was silent the entire time suddenly spoke, surprising both Rikuo and Setsura.

"Jiichan! You were listening?" Rikuo flushed hard at that. He hadn't told Nurarihyon about what happened between Rihan and him during the new moon because it was too embarrassing. Anyway, when he got back to the future later, Nurarihyon should have known what happened between Rihan and Rikuo and he never said anything. Rikuo assumed that Nurarihyon never knew how Rihan and Rikuo's relationship progressed in this era.

"Just get over with it and accept him already. You're worrying over nothing," Nurarihyon huffed as well, in exasperation.

_You can say that because you don't know that Rihan-san will be my dad, damn it!_—Rikuo wanted to yell at him, but he refrained himself from blowing up his identity more than he already had. So he just glared at the back of Nurarihyon's weird shaped head in annoyance.

"Ara, you're okay with your son bedding a kid, Shodaisho?" Setsura asked Nurarihyon with a patronizing smirk.

"I didn't say that. Accepting one's love is different than giving his body up, Setsura," Nurarihyon smirked back, not exactly looking at her. "Always in denial is tiring, no, Rikuo?" he continued and Rikuo flushed even more.

"Oh give it a rest already. Stop talking about my love-life," Rikuo just wanted of hide himself underground instead of hearing all of it.

"Ah, we're here."

Not long after that, they stopped just in front of a big wooden door bellow the mansion. Rikuo noticed that they were in some kind underground dojo or something as he looked at the secluded area. The wall was also made of wood, just like the rest of the house. There were some pillars inside and in the deepest part of the room were the doors.

"Wow…!" Rikuo widened his eyes in awe at the big doors and the spacious area around him. "Does Nura Mansion really have something like this… underground?" Rikuo had never gone to this part of his house. He sure as hell could use a place like this to train in the future… well, if he could go back to the future, that is.

"Impressive, right? This is the hidden underground dojo of Nura Mansion. And the room behind these doors is the sealed room, the gates to the Spirit Realm," Nurarihyon said as he put his hand on top of the door and then infused his fear to open it as the paper and rope seals began to loosen and fall apart before the door opened.

"Huh? Wasn't the gate supposed to open only when it was exposed to the moonlight?" Rikuo asked then.

"It is. Come in first. The gate isn't something you can see with naked eyes after all," Nurarihyon grinned widely at that and Rikuo hesitantly entered another room, considerably smaller than the dojo, but it was still big enough.

In the middle of the room was a golden ring, big enough for one person to pass through. "What is that?" Rikuo blinked in wonder at the odd shape of the ring. In four points were small statues of demons in various forms: bird, snake, turtle, and horse…. Around it were pentagrams with unreadable scribbles, probably old Japanese letters. There was some kind of katana on the small table seated in front of the ring as well.

"That is the gate to spirit realm, but without proper chants and moonlight, it's just an ordinary big golden ring statue," Nurarihyon answered as Setsura walked near the gate.

"It doesn't have to be the full moon. As long as it received moonlight, it will open," she said as he touched the gate. "It's been almost 400 years since the last time you opened it, right, Shodaisho? Do you even remember the chant to open this?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do." Nurarihyon huffed and walked to pick the sword. He then turned to Rikuo. "Be ready. Once the gate opens, prepare your heart and mind to focus on Ryuujin. You have to concentrate and don't let your mind stray. Setsura will help you, but you won't be able to see her once you enter the realm. She will guide you so make sure you're holding hands. But you mustn't think about anything else besides Ryuujin, got it?"

Nurarihyon once again warned Rikuo and the chocolate haired boy nodded while gulping, slightly nervous. "Got it." He said before he walked to Setsura and then held her hand.

"I'm going to open it… now," Nurarihyon began to chant and the room rumbled as if something was woken up. The wooden ceiling began to tremble before the boards started moving and opening. Dirt and grass fell down as the moonlight began to seep through the hole created on the ceiling, sweeping the ring with shining silver lighting.

Nurarihyon was right in front of the ring, keeping his chant steady while unsheathing the golden katana. The old man concentrated, drawing the sword above his head before he swayed it down, like he was cutting something.

There was silence for a brief moment before the air started to change.

"What?" Rikuo looked around, slightly panicked.

"Shh. Concentrate. The gate is open," Setsura held his hand tighter and Rikuo focused once more. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before releasing it slowly and then started to think about Ryuujin, remembering His shape and mighty power.

"Rikuo," Nurarihyon's voice brought Rikuo to open his eyes once more and he could see the shadow from the ring, bubbling out and spilled on the ground like unidentified substance.

_This… this is…!_—Rikuo knew this shadowy thing. It was the black shadow that captured Yoru and swallowed his youkai away in his dream. _Dream… that's a dream, right?_

"Rikuo," again Nurarihyon's voice snapped him out of his daze. Somehow, his voice sounded far away. As Rikuo looked up, the whole room was almost totally swallowed up by the shadow and Nurarihyon's form was slightly fading away.

"Jiichan!" Rikuo was worried if something went wrong, but then he saw Nurarihyon smile and mouthed 'Good luck'. He could no longer hear him.

_Huh?_—suddenly all sounds and light were gone and Rikuo's vision was blocked entirely by the darkness. _Setsura-san!_

Rikuo widened his eyes as he couldn't see anything, not even his own hand. He could still feel Setsura's hand on his, but he just couldn't see it.

_Setsura-san!_—Rikuo widened his eyes even more as he couldn't hear his voice. He was sure he shouted just then, but… was that a shout or a thought? He couldn't decipher it anymore. It was like… losing all his sight and hearing at the same time.

_Scary…!_

_No! Calm down, Rikuo! Remember… you have to concentrate! Concentrate! It's okay… Setsura-san will guide me. Now, focus on finding Ryuujin…._

"…_kuo…"_

_Huh?_—Rikuo felt he had heard something.

"_Rikuo…."_

Rikuo did hear something! Or… someone, actually, called his name. He frantically tried to locate the source of the voice and as he did so, the hand which was constantly on his hold was accidentally released.

_Shit! Setsura-san!_—Rikuo was surprised. He couldn't feel her hand anymore and he panicked. _Oh no! What happened? I lost her…! Wait, what should I do again? Oh yeah, focus! Focus in finding Ryuujin!_

Rikuo closed his useless eyesight and concentrate on Ryuujin, but the fear of not being able to come back again distracted him and the feeling of being 'alone' in that place wasn't helping his insecurities as well. In the end, Rikuo resorted to the thing he always does when he was feeling intimidated like that.

_Yoru…!_—yes, Rikuo thought about his other half. He hoped that Yoru would reply him this time, just so as not to let him think that he was alone. He hated being alone.

"_Rikuo…."_

Rikuo opened his eyes and the air around him changed again. This time, it wasn't a complete darkness. The world around him became grey, like it was covered in mist. But, now Rikuo could see his own hands and he was able to see something.

There, just in front of him! Moreover, the voice that called him just now was…

"Yoru!"

Rikuo ran to that place… whatever that place was. When he seemed entering a different world or air, Rikuo looked around and realized that… he was inside him inner world. The eternal Sakura tree… the flowing petals and the full moon… everything was the exact same view as his inner world.

"Huh?" Rikuo tilted his head aside in confusion. How did he end up in his inner world again?

"_Ri…kuo…!"_

Rikuo snapped out of his confusion as he heard the voice. It was Yoru's!

"Yoru!" Rikuo called back and looked around, trying to find Yoru's form. "Where are you?"

"_You… can't you see me? I'm right here!"_

Rikuo heard the voice came out from the tree direction. Rikuo ran to the tree and started looking.

"_Here! Right here!"_

Rikuo looked up and gasped at what he saw. There on the highest branch of the tree was Yoru, restrained and chained down. Rikuo widened his eyes in horror as he saw that Yoru looked very pissed off.

"Yoru!" Rikuo called him loudly and Yoru glared down at him.

"_Hurry up and free me, moron!"_ Yoru shouted back in total irritation and Rikuo exhaled in a chuckle.

"Ha… hahaha! Yoru~!" Rikuo was very happy that he could see Yoru again. He really missed him.

Yoru scowled. _"I'm so going to kick your ass after this!"_ he even threatened, but Rikuo didn't care. He found Yoru… his youkai was fine.

"Hold on! I'll come up and free you now!" Rikuo then climbed up the tree slowly until he was seated in front of Yoru who was still chained down on the branch. "Yoru…!" the chocolate haired boy looked at the pouting youkai with teary eyes. He immediately hugged the still chained youkai and a vein popped on Yoru's head.

"_Hey! Untie me first!"_ he shouted, completely annoyed.

"S-sorry…! It's just that… I thought I wouldn't see you again. I'm so happy!" Rikuo grinned widely, tears pooled on the corner of his eyes. "Thank god you're okay…."

"_I'm not okay at all! Look at this! I'm fucking chained to a tree damn it!" _Yoru yelled again angrily.

"I, I see…." Rikuo then began to inspect the chain and hummed slightly. "What is this chain?" he looked around and found that the chain was connected to the tree. It was actually embedded inside the trunk and he tried to touch and pull it. It wouldn't budge.

Rikuo started to pull with all of his strength, but it didn't even move an inch. He panted slightly after the fruitless effort and sighed long. "What the hell? It won't budge! What is this?" he asked Yoru in confusion.

"_As if I knew that! Do something!"_ Yoru complained in aggravation. _"No matter how much I tried to free myself, it won't even loosen! The only time it loosened were once… when you were drowning,"_ he said again in a deep sigh.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes again. "That wasn't a dream?" he shouted in surprised.

"_No, obviously. But then after I caught you, the realm caught me back and chained me again…! What on earth is this actually?"_ Yoru seemed to struggle as well, but he couldn't move at all. It was useless.

"_**It's a chain of heart."**_

Rikuo and Yoru snapped as they heard a voice.

"_Who is that? Show yourself, damn it!" _Yoru shouted, looking totally distraught.

"Yoru…?" Rikuo clenched Yoru's yukata, worried about why he reacted that way.

"_I keep hearing that voice all this time I'm chained here. I don't know who that is, but he/she seems knowing what this is,"_ Yoru said in a scowl again. _"She/he doesn't respond to my question though, just telling me what happens outside."_

"Outside?" Rikuo was confused.

"_What happened to you," _Yoru stared at Rikuo's chocolate eyes with his crimson ones.

"Ah…," Rikuo averted his gaze from him, blushing slightly.

"_You met dad, huh?"_ Yoru asked again.

"Yes…." Rikuo's blush deepened slightly.

"_So that's the feelings I keep experiencing…." _Yoru mumbled slightly while looking away.

"What?" Rikuo looked up at him again.

"_Nothing."_

"_**Chain of heart…."**_

"_Ck, again…!" _Yoru growled as they heard the voice again. _"Show yourself, asshole!"_ he yelled furiously, but the voice kept talking as if it was a recording.

"_**A chain that's born from fear and insecurity, being used to hold down part of one's unwanted side of himself so as not to surface…"**_

…

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes as he heard that.

"_What?"_ Yoru also widened his eyes at that.

_What… does that mean?_

**End of Chapter 20**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken from the English translation of Japanese song 'Makka na Chikai' (Busou Renkin 1st Opening), sung by Fukuyama Yoshiki**.**

******Taken from the English Translation of Japanese song 'Hoshi Akari' (Busou Renkin 1st Ending), sing by Jyukai.**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Oh man… it doesn't come out like the way I want it. Well, anyway, this is chapter 20. More cliffy, yeah~ sorry about that. But at least Yoru's out! XD He'll be with Rikuo from now on~ I can't wait to show him up to Rihan as well~ Must be pricelessly interesting later *lol* So, what do you think? Huh? The voice? *grins* You'll know in next chapter, te hee~! XD review neeeeh! You can even guess whose voice that is in review XDDD But mainly because your review is the source of my inspiration! XD


	21. Chapter 21: Inseparable Realities

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning:**_ AU, __shounen __ai-ncest, __language, __possibly __huge__ oOC-ness __(especially __for __Yoru, __but__… __*sweats*),__ ah__…__and __some__ riddles__….  
><em>

**Beta:**** mittens_220 ****(LJ), **as always, thank you very much for the great help~ XD

**A/N:** Yeah! An update for you guys~. Sorry for the wait and there are so many reviews I could die in happiness. Though, I don't know how to reply it one by one… since my works are still piling up here to finish (sorry for that… T_T).

Ah, it just got into my attention that some of you asked if Yoru is indeed official name for Youkai Rikuo. The answer is NO. I called youkai Rikuo with Yoru just to differ between the youkai and the human part. The name **'****Yoru****'** is taken from _**'**__**Yoru**__** no **__**sugata**__**'**_ meaning **'****the ****night ****form****'****.** (I believe I have explained it somewhere in the after note of this fic. Chapter 8 maybe?)

Okay, I'm babbling too much. Now, please~ onto the story! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 21:**_** Inseparable **__**Realities**_

* * *

><p><em>Pierce through the white-dyed night<em>

_Go on creating a new era_

_With a heart that's been released_

_Fly through the endlessly continuing white night__…__*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What… does that mean…?<em>

A deafening silence fell upon Rikuo and Yoru as the twin shocked looks appeared on their faces. It stayed that way for a long time as both human and youkai were trying to comprehend what the mysterious voice said, which was the strangest line they ever heard.

"_What __is __it __talking __about?__"_ Finally, unable to hold his curiosity and worry any longer, the silver-black haired youkai broke the silence with another question, still a tad confused.

Rikuo visibly flinched and his face paled slightly. His shoulder shook a bit.

"_Rikuo?__"_ Yoru, of course, had noticed that something was wrong with his other half. After the initial shock, he was gradually getting anxious. _"__What __is __it __talking __about?__" _he repeated the question._  
><em>

Yoru didn't want to admit it, but seeing Rikuo's expression kind of scared him a little bit. He mulled over once more about what had been said by that voice.

"_**A chain that's born from fear and insecurity, being used to hold down part of one's unwanted side of himself so as not to surface…"**_

It couldn't be… that the chain which bound him to that tree… was actually Rikuo's own doing?

Yoru shook his head slightly. It was impossible. Why would Rikuo be insecure about having Yoru? Unwanted? Yoru was Rikuo himself… denying his existence was the same as denying Rikuo's existence. It must have been some kind of joke…! Right?

Anyway, if Rikuo had something in his mind that troubled him or made him uneasy, Yoru was supposed to know that, right? He was Yoru's other half, for deity's sake!

No, this must have been a trick. That voice probably tried to do something to their head, messing with their rational sense. This realm itself was weird in the first place. It was clearly separated from the world in general.

Yoru didn't know exactly what actually had happened since he woke up chained in that place. He was supposed to be in Rikuo's inner world, but for some reasons, he couldn't channel Rikuo for quite a long time. So he must have been in a different 'world'. Moreover, it was always the full moon here, as if time does not flow in this space. He couldn't pinpoint how long he was trapped on that Sakura tree.

Yoru's sight and hearing, which were supposed to connect with Rikuo's was blocked by something invisible. Surely, Yoru's senses were still connected to Rikuo, but he didn't know what had caused the manifestations of those sensation and feelings.

Then not long after, that voice started to talk to Yoru… about what happened. The incident with Ryuujin…, when Rikuo almost died…, the meeting with Rihan…. At that point, Yoru believed that he had been deceived, because Rihan wasn't supposed to be there anymore. Rihan was dead years ago. Rikuo witnessed that.

But then Yoru 'took' the memories, the ones that Rikuo had experienced during the day, his conversation with Nurarihyon. Yoru knew that Ryuujin could affect time and space in the human world. He automatically assumed that Rikuo was sent to wormhole and ended up in the past after being blasted by Ryuujin's power.

About that, Yoru could accept and understand it quite easily. The truth was, he had been thrilled as well…, because Rikuo had a chance to reconnect with Rihan. Rihan's death had been very hard and painful for both of them. Yoru always made a conscious effort to block that memory from being transferred to Rikuo's consciousness. In exchange, Yoru could remember, vividly, every single detail of that incident.

Which was why, when Rikuo began to send some roller coaster sensations and feelings inside Yoru lately, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. His feelings were in turmoil because of something he wasn't supposed to be feeling. This wasn't right.

Rikuo began… to fall in love… with Rihan.

Those feelings were so…powerful and reached Yoru so strongly, that he started to feel like those feelings were his own as well.

But there was still one thing he couldn't understand… why was he chained in that realm? What had happened to him and Rikuo's 'connection' after the incident? Were they separated by force… because he wasn't needed in 'that time'?

Or… was it because Rikuo… didn't need Yoru anymore?

Once again, Yoru shook his head, trying to clear his mind. It was impossible! Rikuo wouldn't do that to him, to himself. Rikuo needed Yoru. He called Yoru's name… every night, in every dream he dreamt. They had promised to share everything and anything with each other. They belong with one other.

"Who-who is that?"

Rikuo's shout snapped Yoru out of his thoughts and the youkai focused once more to look for the source of the voice as well. He wasn't sure of what Rikuo had been thinking at that moment, but the fear was there. He could feel it.

"_Don__'__t__ just __talk __nonsense! __Come __out __here,__ you-coward!__"_ Yoru also shouted, struggling slightly to loosen the chain, but he could have sworn the chain tightened around his body, restricting his movement even more, irritating him a great deal. _"__Damn __it!__"_

Rikuo bit his lower lip then, looking serious and slightly frantic, before he focused on something behind Yoru which was the trunk he was tied to.

"_What?__"_ Yoru asked as he saw the thoughtful look on Rikuo's face.

Rikuo then set his sure expression. "Yoru, you trust me, right?" he asked while looking at Yoru's face somberly.

Yoru blinked once before he saw the faith and certainty in Rikuo's eyes. _"__Of__ course__ I__ do,__"_ he responded in conviction as well.

Rikuo let out a sigh of relief before he moved closer to Yoru's tied form. Yoru fell silent as Rikuo moved his hands which were on his chest area earlier to put them on Yoru's shoulder. He didn't say anything as Rikuo looked at Yoru's crimson eyes deeply.

"_Rikuo…?"_

Yoru widened his eyes slightly when Rikuo's face was leaned so closely to his and he was sure that Rikuo would kiss him when he felt his warm breath on his lips.

However, Rikuo didn't close the very small distance between them. It was only when Yoru felt the energy that was spreading throughout his body did he realize, much to his horror, what Rikuo was doing.

"_Rikuo__—__!__"_ Yoru tried to turn away from the boy, but he couldn't because of Rikuo's hands which now were on the spot where his neck met the base of his jaw, keeping him in place. _"__You__—__!__You__'__re __giving __away __your __life __energy, __you __idiot!__ Stop!__"_

Yoru struggled, but he couldn't move because of the chain and Rikuo's hands. He could see Rikuo's skin was getting paler. However, as Rikuo's life was flowed inside Yoru, he could feel the chain around him slowly cracking.

"_What__…__?__"_ Yoru widened his eyes even more as the crack got bigger and bigger until the chain broke and fell apart around him. At the same time as the hands on his neck fell and Rikuo's started to fall from the tree as well.

"_Rikuo!__" _ Of course, Yoru immediately caught the falling boy whose body was now very weak because his life energy was almost gone completely from his body. Yoru was holding Rikuo's body in his arms closely in bridal style as he landed on the grassy ground. _"__Rikuo!__ Hey,__ hang__ on, __Rikuo!__"_

Yoru called the boy in a slight panicky, worried and afraid that Rikuo had been too far gone after giving his life energy away.

"_You __moron__…__! __What __the__ hell __are __you __doing__…__?__ Do __you __want __to __die?__"_ Yoru tried to give back some of the energy, but Rikuo clenched weakly at his Yukata sleeve to stop him.

"Don't…! I…" Rikuo opened his eyes while panting weakly. "I know… what's sustaining the chain…! You said… when I was drowning, the chain loosened… I figured… that if my life force was draining… the chain would break… you free…." He coughed once and looked like about to pass out, so Yoru held him tighter.

"_You__'__re __so __reckless__…__! __What__'__s __the __point __of __me__ being __free __if __you__'__re __dying?__ Without __you, __I__can__'__t __live__ as __well, __stupid__…__!__"_ Yoru wanted to drill that fact into Rikuo's head. They were sharing a body for fuck's sake! Moreover, the human blood was more dominant. What would Yoru do if the body couldn't hold on without Rikuo?

"It's okay… I won't die… so easily…." Rikuo's breath was getting heavier and he seemed in a lot of pain, looking so pale, almost paler than Yoru and it didn't look good at all.

"_You__'__re__ fading! __I__'__m __giving __some __of __your __life __energy __back!__"_ Yoru shouted, determined to do it and leaned his face closer to his other half, doing the same procedure of what his human had done earlier.

Rikuo exhaled harshly and clenched his sleeve harder, holding him back. "Don't…! The chain will form again…!" he gritted his teeth, rejecting the life force that was sent back to him through Yoru's breath.

"_I__'__m__ better __chained __down __here __than__ letting __you __fade__…__!__"_ was Yoru's serious answer, tightening his embrace on Rikuo's body even more and gazing tenderly and powerfully at the same time, bottomless, grave and unforgiving crimson eyes meeting dark honey orbs.

"Yoru…!" Rikuo whispered his name with tears starting to pool in his eyes.

However, before Yoru could send some of the life energy back to Rikuo, the Sakura flowers on the tree began to glow more brightly than its usual soft pink color, for a moment stealing both Yoru and Rikuo's attention from each other.

The glow was becoming brighter and brighter until it was painful to look at. And then, when the glow began to dim once more, someone was floating just in front of the tree.

A woman… with Sakura patterned dark red kimono, straight long dark brown hair and clear honey colored irises, slowly floated down while watching the boys with unreadable expression on her face.

Instinctively, Yoru held Rikuo tighter to protect him and threw an alerted look at her. _"__Who __are __you?__"_ the youkai asked suspiciously.

The woman kept silent, watching the boys with vacant eyes until she opened her mouth and said _**"**__**Protecting **__**Nura**__**'**__**s **__**descendants **__**through**__** their**__** inner **__**spirit **__**realm **__**has **__**been **__**my **__**only **__**mission **__**since **__**I **__**was **__**turned **__**into **__**a **__**deity,**__**" **_she answered slowly.

Yoru narrowed his eyes at her. It was her voice. She was the one who kept talking to him through dull narration. _"__A__ deity?__"_

Rikuo gasped slightly as he also saw the softly glowing form in front of them. "You… are you… by any chance… Youhime…?" Rikuo suddenly whispered faintly.

Yoru widened his eyes as he heard that. He looked down at Rikuo with disbelief on his face before he looked up once more to the woman who gazed at them emptily. _"__Youhime__… __you __say?__"_ He simply couldn't believe it. After all, according to their grandfather, Youhime was a lively cheery woman with clumsy personality and sunshine smile.

This woman… this deity… there was no life in her eyes. She was like a doll. This couldn't be the 'Youhime' that was their grandmother from 400 years ago.

"_**I**__**'**__**ve **__**long **__**since **__**abandoned **__**that **__**name.**__** Now **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**just **__**a **__**spirit **__**of **__**Sakura **__**that **__**connects **__**this**__** Spirit **__**Realm **__**with **__**every **__**Nura**__**'s descendant**__**'**__**s **__**inner **__**world,**__**"**_ was her even reply.

"_Lies__…__!__ If __you__'__re __really __her__… __why__… __why __are __you __doing __this?__"_ Yoru couldn't understand. If she was Youhime, why did she chain him down on that tree? Why did she trap Yoru in this realm?

"_**I**__**'**__**m**__** not **__**doing **__**what **__**you **__**think **__**I**__**'**__**m**__** doing. **__**I **__**merely **__**establish **__**a **__**ground**__** rule.**__**"**_

"A… a ground rule…?" Rikuo frowned slightly, still breathing heavily at that.

"_**Two **__**sides **__**of **__**a**__** coin **__**can **__**create **__**a **__**path **__**to **__**the **__**future **__**when**__** both **__**sides **__**are **__**ready.**__**"**_

"_Huh?__"_ Yoru scrunched his face in confusion.

"_**A **__**chain **__**of **__**heart **__**appears, **__**stopping **__**that **__**process.**__**"**_

"What… does that even mean…?" Rikuo looked as lost as Yoru as they heard what Youhime told them.

"_**You**__**'**__**re **__**simply **__**not **__**ready **__**yet**__**…**__**.**__**"**_

"I don't… understand…!" Rikuo tried to speak harder. "What should I do to be ready…? How can I… go home to the time I'm supposed to be?"he asked more desperately now.

"_Rikuo__…__?__"_ Yoru saw the painful look on Rikuo's face as he asked the question. Something wasn't right with the way he spoke. It was as if… he didn't really want to… go?

The deity, Youhime, the spirit of Sakura, turned to Yoru now, surprising the youkai. _**"**__**You**__** must**__** have **__**realized**__**… **__**what **__**your **__**light **__**doesn**__**'**__**t.**__** A **__**shadow**__**… **__**for **__**your **__**oblivious **__**light **__**to **__**the**__** dark**__** side**__**…"**_

Yoru widened his eyes as he heard that. Oblivious… light? Did that mean… Rikuo didn't realize that he was the one doing this… because he wasn't ready yet to leave this time?

"Ah… what should I do to get ready…? Do I have to find Ryuujin-sama… and seek answers from him before I… can come back?" Rikuo asked again faintly, fighting very hard not to lose his consciousness.

The deity looked back at Rikuo and Yoru could have sworn she softened her expression a little. _**"**__**Ryuujin**__**'**__**s **__**treasure**__**… **__**sometimes **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**hidden **__**in **__**the**__** deepest **__**core**__** of**__** humans.**__**"**_

_Eh?_

However, before either could ask further, she started glowing again and then she broke into thousands of Sakura petals, raining down and dancing around Yoru and Rikuo.

"Ah… she's gone…," Rikuo sighed deeply, almost passing out for real before Yoru gave some of his life force back, to keep Rikuo from fading.

As expected, the chain was forming once again and started to bind Yoru's hand.

"Ah!" Rikuo looked really upset as once again, Yoru was chained down, but unlike before, the chain was loose enough for him to stay on the ground.

Yoru looked at the chain on his hand in irritation, but then he sighed deeply in defeat. He had slightly more understanding of what had happened now, and why he was chained down in that place. Though, speaking with Youhime left him with more questions rather than answers. Why did she have to speak in such confusing manner? Was that supposed to be a deity thing?

Moreover… about being ready and not ready… Yoru guessed, he had to make Rikuo realize it, huh? If this went on… they would never find a way back to their own time-line.

"Yoru…." Rikuo's voice brought Yoru out from his inner battle. He must have been sensing the doubt in Yoru's feelings. "I'm sorry… Yoru…." The chocolate haired boy looked at him very sadly, tears pooling in his dark honey orbs. "I… didn't know… didn't mean for all of this to happen…!"

Rikuo's breath hitched slightly, the crystal tears dropped one by one to his cheeks. "I don't know how to explain this…. I… I…" He set his desperate look and Yoru knew what he was thinking.

"_Are __you __afraid__… __that __I __being __there __will __shorten __your __time __with __dad?__"_ Yoru asked slowly with a deep, understanding gaze.

Rikuo flinched as he heard that. "I… don't know how to answer that…." He replied while sobbing slightly.

"_You __didn__'__t __realize __how __happy __you__ are __in __that __place__… __together __with __dad, __with __everyone__… __subconsciously, __you __must __have __hoped __that__ '__that __time__' __doesn__'__t __exist__ and __only__ '__this __time__' __exists__ in __reality. __This __chain__… __is __a __product __of __your __fear __that __rejects __that __reality,__ huh? __Because __my __existence__… __is __the __proof __of__ '__that __time__'…__.__"_

Yoru looked at both of his hands before he turned, once again, to Rikuo's still crying figure. _"__Don__'__t __cry. __I __don__'__t __blame __you.__"_ He said with another sigh.

"But… but…, I'm the one… responsible for you being t-trapped here…!" Rikuo covered his face with both hands now. "I never realized… that my strong feelings and happiness in 'this time' cost you your freedom…!" He sounded so upset and regretful that Yoru once again held the boy close.

"_It__'__s__ fine__… __because __when__ you__'__re __happy__… __I __feel __that __happiness __too.__ You__ and __I__… __are __connected,__remember?__"_ Yoru said, ruffling Rikuo's soft chocolate locks.

"But… Yoru must have wanted… to see Rihan-san as well… right?" Rikuo asked, trying desperately to dry his tears. "But… if Rihan-san sees your form, Yoru… he will instantly know who you are… who we are… and I… I—…!"

"_You __don__'__t __want __him __to __know __who __you __are__… __because __then __your __feelings__… __his __feelings__… __will __die __as __well__… __crushed __by __the__ '__reality__' __of__ '__that __time__'__,__"_ Yoru continued his words. Rikuo closed his eyes and nodded, fresh tears falling down on his cheeks.

Yoru understood how hard this was for Rikuo. Oh, how he wanted to let go of everything for this boy to get his happiness. But deep down Yoru also knew that Rikuo wouldn't let him… because Rikuo was like this. He was such a kind hearted boy. He would blame himself over and over again if Yoru disappeared from 'this time' and 'this reality'.

That's why; Rikuo was holding him back. He was protecting Yoru inside, despite Rikuo's own dilemma and conflict. He was afraid to embrace what was offered by 'this time' but at the same time, he was reluctant to let it go. He was fighting very hard to hold everything together, without wanting to give up either of the choices.

So then… what could Yoru do to ease that pain? If he gave up his existence for the boy, would it be easier for him?

No… Rikuo would break if he did that. Yoru couldn't do that. He wouldn't leave Rikuo completely 'alone' and 'vulnerable' in 'this time'. This would be very hard for both of them, but there was only one reality, and if Rikuo refused to give Yoru up to the new reality he was creating in 'this time' then… there was only one choice left.

"_Tell __the__ truth__… __Rikuo,__"_ Yoru said while lifting Rikuo's chin to look at him in the eyes. _"__Tell __everyone __the__ truth__… __and__ let__ '__that __reality__' __happen__ once__ more__…__.__"  
><em>

Rikuo was silent, his breath still hitching slightly but the tears had stopped.

"_It __will__ hurt__… __a__ lot, __but__… __you __can __still __have __both__… __dad__… __and __me__…__.__" _Yoru continued, sweeping the remnant of the tears from Rikuo's eye corner. _"__Maybe__ not __in __the __way__ you __want__… __but __it__'__s __better __than __losing __one __of __us__… __don__'__t __you __think?__"_

Rikuo was silent and kept looking at Yoru's deep ruby colored eyes. "And then… what will happen? Will we go back to the future together… and leave Rihan-san alone in this time?" he asked in soft whisper, sounding very sad and unwilling.

Yoru realized that Rikuo no longer refer their father as 'dad' anymore. His feelings had morphed totally, from familial love… to the romantic one. What a twist of fate.

"_We__ still __have__ time__… __a __long __time, __actually__… __until __the__ fateful __day __when__ '__Rihan-san__' __meet __our __mother,__"_ Yoru replied softly, consciously following Rikuo's example in referring their future father as Rihan-san' instead of 'dad'. _"__And__ then__… __at __that __time,__ we __will __be __ready__… __both __of __us__… __to __say__ '__see __you __again, __in __the __near __future__…'"_

Rikuo widened his eyes as he heard that and then he hugged Yoru's form tightly. "What about Ryuujin… and his beloved one…? What about the future…?" he asked, still worried over that. Yoru understood, though, because he felt the same. The mission of saving future couldn't be abandoned, but…

"_When __the __time __comes__… __we__'__ll __deal __with __that __together. __You __and __I__… __we__'__re __not __alone. __You__'__ll __always __have __me, __and __I__'__ll __always __have __you__… __because__…" _Yoru then leaned on to Rikuo's face feeling closer, more than anything to the boy. _"__We__'__re __one__…__.__"_

Yoru closed their distance in a light soft kiss on Rikuo's lips, taking away all Rikuo's worry and fear of being alone.

Then…, once again, the chain around Yoru's form broke, shattering as all of the fear was chased away by that single kiss.

"Yoru…." Rikuo blushed slightly as Yoru released his kiss and smiled to Rikuo.

"_It__'__s__ okay__…__. __Everything __will __turn __out __fine. __As__ long __as __we __watch __the __signs __carefully, __we __will __be __okay. __We __won__'__t __disappear. __We __will __make __sure __Rihan-san __meets __our__ mother.__" _Yoru said surely. _"__As __for __Ryuujin, __we__'__re __going __to __find __out __what__'__s __so __dear __to__ him,__ so __we __can__ prevent __the __disaster __from __happening.__"_

Rikuo smiled back at Yoru and hugged him once again. "I'm glad… having you here with me. Everything seems so much easier now…." He said poignantly.

Yoru tightened the hug once more and they stayed silent like that for some more moments until both realized they still had one thing that was in dire need of attention.

"Yoru… assuring me that we can deal with the consequence of changing future later is so very nice and all… but…." Rikuo then looked around them and Yoru understood fully what Rikuo was thinking about right then.

"_How__ can __we __get __out __of __this __realm__ and __return __to__ the __human __world, __right?__"_

Yoru and Rikuo then looked at each other with the same question in their eyes, beads of sweat breaking out their cheeks. They still didn't know how to go back to the human world.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>How high would I have to fly<em>_…_

…_to lose sight of you__…_

…_so far away__…__**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Setsura was pissed off.<p>

She had lost the boy somewhere on their way to find Ryuujin. And now… she was standing in front of a single glowing path that would bring her to Ryuujin, but she didn't have a clue how to find Rikuo. The boy could be anywhere in this realm.

Setsura sighed deeply. What a troublesome brat. Even after she and Nurarihyon drilled that he should have focused on Ryuujin and not anything else…! She could always focus her mind to find Rikuo first, but if she did that, that single path to Ryuujin would vanish and it would need more time and work to find the path once again.

It meant; they had to get out of the Spirit Realm and gave up for today before re-entering it and finding it another day.

The path of Ryuujin was only visible once inside the Spirit Realm every time they entered during twenty four hours of human world time. Unlike the other paths, His path was extraordinarily special because He was a very strong deity. Only the chosen ones could really see Him when He was in His throne. Unless He decided to run rampage in human world, that is.

Luckily, Setsura was one of those chosen ones. She didn't know why she was special among the other Yuki Onna, but Ryuujin… Ryuujin allowed her to come closer to Him.

Maybe it was better if she found Ryuujin first and then waited for Rikuo to find his way to Ryuujin by himself. Then she could prepare Ryuujin for the meeting with the human… no the quarter youkai brat. She never thought that Rikuo would turn out to be a mix-breed, between human and youkai even. Just like Rihan… he was the type that Ryuujin could use to His own benefit, though she doubted He knew about Rihan at all. Despite being a deity, Ryuujin hated socializing after all.

Rikuo's mixed element brought two worlds into one. It was even closer than the nature element with Ryuujin. There was something deeper and more meaningful with Rikuo's sudden appearance in their life, the life of the Nura Gumi. He said he did what he did to protect Nura Gumi. Maybe… Ryuujin didn't exactly reject him.

Maybe… Rikuo was in some kind of secret mission to prevent disaster from befalling because of Ryuujin's doing.

"Aah… if only he would tell the truth. Why is he so insistent on taking the burden alone? He's just a cocky little brat!" Setsura huffed in annoyance.

_Or __maybe__… __he __just __doesn__'__t __know __how__ to __ask __for __help__…__._

"Stupid moronic kid…." Setsura couldn't help grumbling as she realized that she was more concerned about the kid, more than she liked to admit.

Now she could only wait. If Rikuo was smart, he would focus on finding her first instead of Ryuujin. If Rikuo found her first, she wouldn't have to lose the path and they could still go to find Ryuujin. She could only trust Rikuo's instinct. She hoped the kid was strong enough to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>For a long, long time, I've been dreaming<em>

_As if my feelings would someday reach you_

_Softly, softly, I close my eyes_

_Don't just disappear__…__***_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan couldn't sleep. He had laid himself down on the futon, and prepared to lose himself in a dream, but no matter how long he closed his eyes, his consciousness wouldn't waver. His mind couldn't rest, reeling on his conversation with his subordinates and a specific line Rikuo had uttered in the night of new moon.<p>

"…_in case I have to part with you someday…."_

_Why __does __it __sound __a __lot__ like__ he __knows __we__'__ll __part __sooner __rather __than __later__…__?_—Rihan couldn't shake that feeling away. Moreover, with the way Rikuo avoiding him like plague now, it strengthened his suspicions that Rikuo indeed had planned to go away at some point. He didn't want to get too attached to Rihan because he knew it would hurt very much when he went away later.

"Damn…!" Rihan gave up falling asleep at that point. He woke and sat up on the futon, scratching the back of his head which didn't even itch.

It was useless. It got into his nerves after all. He was curious and he needed to know why Rikuo planned to go away. Maybe he wasn't satisfied living in Nura Gumi. If that was the case, Rihan would do something to change that. He wanted the boy to stay with him after all.

It didn't matter whether Rihan would get the boy's heart in the end or not (though, he believed he already got it as Rkuo confessed to him), but he only needed Rikuo's presence near him at that point.

"Maybe I should talk to Rikuo now… when he can't run away anywhere," Rihan decided and stood. He would pay Rikuo's room a visit and sit the boy down to talk. They really needed it after all. Also… to resolve some of the awkward feelings of almost crossing the line, that is.

Rihan got out of his room and walked down the corridor to Rikuo's room. Arriving in front of the sliding door, Rihan hesitated for a moment seeing the dark room before he knocked once, twice on the wooden part of the wooden-paper door. "Rikuo, are you up?"

…_Silence._

Maybe the boy had already been asleep. Rihan sighed again slightly before cautiously reaching the door and sliding it open.

The room was empty.

Seeing that, Rihan was instantly alarmed, and opened the door more widely. Rikuo's futon was folded tidily on the corner of the room and they boy wasn't there even after Rihan looked for him in every nook and cranny of that room.

"Shit—!" Rihan turned and got out of the room to look for him. Maybe the boy was thirsty and needed a drink, so he went to the kitchen. Only Kejorou and Kubinashi were there instead of Rikuo.

"Do you guys know where Rikuo is?" Rihan asked them, slightly worried, but not as frantic as the first time when Rikuo disappeared a few weeks before.

"Rihan…? I thought you already called in for the night…." Kubinashi blinked, puzzled seeing the Nidaime in the kitchen.

"I can't sleep. I need to talk to Rikuo, but he isn't in his room," Rihan said, trying to act calm as usual.

"Eh, really? But…, Setsura-neesan said she wanted to talk to him too…," Kejorou replied while tilting her head aside, looking questioning as well.

"I see… so maybe Setsura brought him to her room or something," Rihan nodded and immediately walked away, leaving the confused Kejorou and Kubinashi in the kitchen.

As Rihan passed the corridor once more on her way to Setsura's room, he noticed the door to the basement or underground facility was open. "Huh?" That was odd.

Normally, the door would be locked at a time like this. After all, the secret 'treasure' room was also in that place.

Rihan contemplated closing the door, but then his gut feeling told him that something was amiss and he needed to investigate first before locking it again. Rihan always trusted his instinct. Besides, there was no harm in checking. Who knew if an enemy had infiltrated? Maybe some kind of youkai who could hide his presence well, like Nurarihyon for instance… _huh?_

Then Rihan jut realized that he felt Setsura's trace of youki in the door, moreover, he also _smell_ Rikuo's scent as well from the inside. This was more than odd. Setsura, he could relent, but Rikuo? Why would Rikuo's scent left in the doorway to the underground facility?

Rihan started to think that something was very wrong with all of this, so he decided to check it out. He was looking for Rikuo anyway. He didn't know why Rikuo and Setsura were there… and he didn't know if they went there together, but… he didn't want to jump to conclusions without all the facts.

Rihan then entered the doorway, but instead the usual stairs to basement, he was met with total darkness.

_Eh?_—Rihan blinked once and twice and then he turned back only to meet with another darkness. The door was gone from where he had stepped in. _Huh?_

Rihan was instantly confused. What the hell just happened? Where were the stairs? Why was this place so dark?

Rihan stepped forward tentatively and suddenly, the air around him started to change. _Huh?_—even more confused, Rihan tried to comprehend the situation. Maybe it was some kind of trap? Maybe there was indeed an enemy's attack?

But… why didn't it feel like 'fear' of any youkai?

…

…

Rihan was silent and mulling it over before a very bizarre idea entered his head so suddenly. _Spirit __Realm?_—he asked himself. Although it was unlikely, because his old man had said he wouldn't open the gate anymore…

But then he remembered Rikuo and how devastated he looked as he realized he had lost everything when he got his memory back. He did not seem to have gotten over that feeling and probably… it was Rikuo's request to open the gate, so he could find Ryuujin once more and… and then what?

"…_in case I have to part with you someday…."_

Rihan clenched his fist, his brow furrowed. _No__…__,__ just__… __no._

There was no way Rihan would let him go that easily. If Rikuo really wanted to run away from him and go back to Ryuujin… then Rihan would do anything to get him back.

_Rikuo is mine… no one will steal him away from me…!_

Rihan widened his eyes in surprise at how… how possessive that thought was. It almost scared himself. In the past month… how much has Rikuo's existence and meaning grown inside him? He… didn't want to let him go anymore. Rihan… couldn't let him go this way… not this way.

But, if it was Rikuo's choice to go back… what Rihan could do to change his mind?

_Defeating Ryuujin?_

But Ryuujin was the strongest deity in Japan. It was impossible for Rihan to do that, right?

But then… if Ryuujin rejected Rikuo once more… if he met Ryuujin first and asked him to let Rihan have Rikuo in exchange of something….

_I can do that…._

Rihan decided then. Before Rikuo could see Ryuujin, he would see the deity first. This was the Spirit Realm… although this was the first time Rihan entered it, he got the hang of how to move around in it from Nurarihyon's past explanations.

_Focus… and think about what you want to find in this darkness…._

The air around Rihan changed again and a short time later, a glowing path was formed below his feet. Rihan blinked once and then concentrated to follow that path, a path where he was certain that he would see Ryuujin at the end of it…

**End of Chapter 21**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken from the English translation of Japanese song 'Byakuya ~True Light~' (1st Opening song of D. anime) sung by Miyamoto Shunichi.

**Taken from the English translation of Japanese sing 'Cage Bird' (Ed song of the 24th episode of DNAngel anime) sung my Miyamoto Shunichi.

***Taken from the English translation of Japanese song 'Futatsu no Negai' (insert song of DNAngel) sung by… in anime lyric com, it is said by Miyamoto Shunichi, but I swear in the CD the singers are women…. Maybe the seiyuu for Harada Risa and Riku, but I'm not sure. Correct me if I'm wrong.

**A/N:** Ugh… I know I should have made Ryuujin appear in this chapter, but the plot shifted in the middle, and where I was supposed to give the part to Ryuujin, Rihan's thoughts interfered…. Damn him and his sexy form! XD Ah… but at least I put a lot of Yoru/Rikuo here. I hope you guys enjoy their scene… XDDD Ahem, but no worries, Ryuujin will come out in next chapter, along with a lot of surprising scenes and some answers! *grins* I can't wait to write what happens after this.


	22. Chapter 22: Shadow of Doubt

**Disclaimer: Kiss me goodbye~ Cause I don't own Nuramago~ **(what the hell am I singing?) **Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei.**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest, slight oOC-ness, language… etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ), **Yaaaah! Thanks for the hard work as always, my lovely beta! XD**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Again readers, your reviews are absolutely AWESOME! XD I love every bit of it and gosh, how I want to update faster just to hear more from you guys~ *sighs* I'm so happy I'm in heaven~. Now, please ignore my babblings and do ENJOY~ reading this new chapter ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: <strong>_**Shadow of Doubt**_

* * *

><p><em>You said you weren't crying, <em>

_But your answer was trembling _

_I couldn't say anything, _

…_so I just held you*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoru held Rikuo close to his body as they sat on the ground together, just under the Sakura tree. The youkai leaned against the trunk while Rikuo was sitting in front of him, leaning against Yoru's chest.<p>

Both Rikuo and Yoru were still thinking, straining their brains to look for a way to get out of the Spirit Realm with their own strength. The youkai sighed deeply as he put his chin on Rikuo's shoulder, closing his eyes in contentment. He couldn't help feeling relaxed like this, holding his warm human self.

Rikuo turned slightly aside, looking at Yoru's calm face with a question in his eyes. Of course, Yoru noticed the look he was given, but he was too comfortable to move away. "Yoru…?"

"_Hmm…?"_ Yoru sighed again, not moving a muscle.

"This is not the time to laze around, you know?" Rikuo huffed slightly pouting.

Yoru opened one of his eyes and glanced at his other half with a chuckle. _"Can't help it. Holding you close like this always manages to ease my whole world,"_ he stated with a contented sigh again.

Rikuo blushed slightly as Yoru tightened his embrace on his waist. The chocolate haired boy looked at the hands and then put his own on them. "Are you flirting with me?" he asked then, with an unreadable expression.

"_Maybe,"_ Yoru chuckled again. _"Is it so hard to believe that I may have that kind of interest in you?"_ he asked then, while inhaling Rikuo's alluring scent. Though, he was sure that he had the same scent as Rikuo since they were sharing a body, but he just couldn't help wanting to smell it, especially if the scent came from something else than himself.

Rikuo's blush deepened slightly. "I'm trying not to think that I may actually have a serious problem regarding my preferences," he said, visibly flinching hearing his own words. A bead of sweat prickled on his face and he looked really uncomfortable.

"_Preference?"_ Yoru raised his eyebrow.

"Yoru looks like Rihan-san… that's why," Rikuo whispered lowly, looking down, while fiddling with the hem of Yoru's sleeve.

Yoru was silent for a moment before sighing again, and pulled Rikuo's body closer. _"Familial love is justified,"_ he said slowly.

"This isn't exactly familial love, Yoru. I'm f-falling for Rihan-san… for real. And if you have _that kind_ of interest in me, it only proves that something _is_ really wrong with me. Forbidden love aside, falling for myself will make me what? A narcissist?" Rikuo closed his eyes and sighed deeply, totally in defeat.

"_You're worried about something stupid again,"_ Yoru snorted.

"It isn't stupid! It's common sense, you know! Why am I such a freak of nature?" Rikuo protested, looking slightly pained as he said it. _"Why… is my life so … difficult?"_ and now he looked like he was about to cry.

Yoru was silent as he heard his human self whine. He had never seen this side of Rikuo before. When he was in the future, Rikuo always tried and did his best in everything he had to do. Yes, Yoru always watched Rikuo from the inside. Rikuo's every decision… was made for the good of others even though he was worn out and sick of it. Yoru only offered his help when Rikuo was really cornered.

Yoru knew Rikuo's life was never easy. Born as quarter youkai in youkai family was the worst. True, everyone doted on him, but Rikuo always knew he was out of place in that house. He was human after all, even though it was only ¾ part of him.

On the other hand, Rikuo wasn't exactly comfortable around humans either. That was a given, since he had to hide his true identity from his friends as part of his duty to protect his family. He had tried to tell them, his human friends, about himself once. It didn't end well and he had to suffer a false accusation of being a 'liar'. As a child, it really was disheartening.

Then, when Rikuo chose to be human because of the call of his stronger blood, the situation 'forced' him to co-exist with Yoru, because he needed Yoru to protect his family and friends. It was Rikuo's decision yes, but he never had a choice to begin with. He wanted his beloved family and friends to be safe, so he decided to take the role as the Third against his will... because without him and Yoru, Nura Clan wouldn't survive.

Thus, when Rikuo accepted fully that Yoru had more influence than himself in the youkai world, he decided to give control to Yoru in the family, but the battle in Kyoto proved that, once again, Rikuo had to choose to fight as 'Rikuo' as well. He wanted to take revenge, but it was more of Yoru's will rather than Rikuo's… because Rihan's death was stronger in Yoru's memory. Yoru never expected that, to master _Matoi_, he needed Rikuo to lead the technique.

Yoru had never meant for Rikuo to fight and suffer painful experiences like that. Never had he hated himself so much for forcing Rikuo to that extent. In Gyuuki's mercy… worn out and injured beyond belief with his small frail human's body…. But, Rikuo still withstood it all, proudly shouldering the burden as the leader of the Hyakki Yako, the Sandaime of Nura Clan.

Accepting himself as human and Yoru as youkai… Rikuo brought his Hundred Demon Parade and fought alongside Yoru in Kyoto, defeating Hagoromo Gitsune. Although it didn't end the way they wanted and new enemies (the real enemies) emerged as well, at least they managed to protect Yura. Yoru had always wondered why Rikuo's other human friends never noticed his struggles all this time.

After all of that, Yoru thought Rikuo could relax a little… enjoying his life as an ordinary middle school boy, at least for awhile, but now something like this happened. Yoru had never had the slightest doubt of who he was and what he wanted. Moreover, he was confident that he would get what he wanted in one way or another. But, Rikuo… he just accepted the 'fate' that was thrown in his face. The choices that weren't exactly a choice were presented in front of him because he was expected to choose the 'right' choice.

Yoru was impressed with Rikuo's ability to keep his sanity. If it was Yoru in Rikuo's shoes… well, he would have gone nuts _or_ have cut ties with all his family and started over as a new person… to get what he wanted.

So, Yoru didn't find it strange if Rikuo wanted to whine and protest about his life. He deserved more than that.

"_Is it so bad if you take the easy choice once in awhile?"_ Yoru asked, nuzzling Rikuo's neck affectionately, trying to distract Rikuo from his depressing thoughts.

"The easy… choice?" the chocolate eyed boy asked, sounding confused as he shifted slightly, subconsciously baring his neck, giving Yoru's access more to it.

Yoru noticed the bruise on Rikuo's neck and he remembered the 'pleasure' that suddenly attacked his feeling some… times before. A million things were spinning inside Yoru's mind as he stared at the red-purplish mark on Rikuo's delicate fair skin.

_Seriously… a kiss-mark?_

"Yoru?"

It seemed the crimson eyed youkai had been silent for too long that Rikuo got curious. Yoru snapped back from his train of thought and blinked. Once again he stared at the mark in Rikuo's neck before replying his question. _"Don't worry about the future and me. Stay here and enjoy the rest of your life,"_ he said, feeling slightly disturbed at the thought of Rikuo and their dad doing something… well, sexual.

Rikuo surprisingly chuckled in response, and even though Yoru didn't know what was funny, the hint of humor in Rikuo's voice was melodic and refreshing. "You know I can't do that," he chuckled again.

Yoru still didn't know what to think about the kiss-mark on Rikuo's neck, so he distracted himself from the thought. _"Why not? It's a choice too,"_ he reasoned.

"With fatal consequences," Rikuo argued. "Other people's lives are at stake here. I can't pick a wrong choice, can I?" he smiled solemnly at that.

Yoru huffed, starting to feel irritated now. Sometimes Rikuo's selfless trait really pissed him off. _"Other people, Rikuo, they are just other people. You're not responsible for everybody's lives. You don't even know them. Why do you keep choosing choices that burden you and cause you more pain?"_

"They're not just other people…. They're my family… my friends…. I want to protect them," Rikuo then turned to look at Yoru seriously. "You should already know that, Yoru… I never regret any choice I make. I don't want to regret it."

"_At the cost of your feelings and heart, it's always that way!"_ Yoru increased his volume, getting increasingly annoyed and irritated.

Why… why would his human self be this kind hearted? Why would he have to suffer for everyone else's sake? Why couldn't he make a choice that would make him happy without having to get worried in risking something else? Rikuo's life... was constructed based on all of the sacrifices he had made, wasn't it?

Just like… being the sacrifice to Ryuujin… to protect everyone else from His godly moody temper….

Yoru saw the parallel connection in that fact and the cover story Nurarihyon provided the boy. He couldn't help thinking if Nurarihyon indeed already knew everything, consciously or not.

"Yoru…" Rikuo softened his expression and moved slightly to turn to face the youkai properly. The dark honey colored orbs gazed deeply at Yoru's agitated crimson ones, seeking something until a small happy smile graced Rikuo's face. "You're pained… when I'm in pain as well, huh?" he asked tenderly.

"_Of course I am! I'm YOU for God's sake!"_ Yoru scowled. _"I don't want to… watch you break one day…!"_ now he gritted his teeth, feeling a lot of emotions jumbling inside him. He hated seeing Rikuo cry. He hated that he couldn't do anything to ease Rikuo's pain. He hated the fact that, sometimes, he was one of the causes of Rikuo's pain.

Rikuo's smile softened even more hearing the heartfelt concern. "But I won't break… Yoru… because I have you here…." He stared more deeply into Yoru's eyes pouring his feelings through his soft hands stroking Yoru's cheeks tenderly. "I'm not alone… as long as I have you here… I'm going to be fine…." He added before surging forward and hugged his youkai tightly.

Yoru couldn't help closing his eyes painfully, slowly hugging Rikuo back as tightly and vowing inside his heart that he would make this boy… his beloved human boy happy. Even though he had to make an enemy of Ryuujin or the entire world for that matter, he didn't care. He would make Rikuo's happy smile stay permanently on the boy's face… for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I want to protect you and that disappearing smile<em>

_The ringing voice that calls me dries out_

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time_

_I will find you**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan walked carefully on the glowing path, his mind solely focusing on Ryuujin. He didn't see or hear anything on his way to the Spirit Realm in Fujiyama, though he did feel he had brushed across something when he walked past a certain area. He didn't give it too much mind.<p>

However, he got distracted as he felt something brush past him again moments later. _What the hell was that?_

Rihan honestly didn't know if he had asked out loud or only thought about it while trying to massage his tingling hand. He couldn't exactly hear and see anything in the darkness aside the glowing path. Heck, he even couldn't see his own feet. It was like… he had no physical body and was only a consciousness and bundle of nerves flowing up following a sole path that he could see.

It was seriously weird, but he kept his mind focused to keep walking on that path to Ryuujin.

Sometimes later, he began to see something aside the path. He actually saw a light. A tiny white dot far away ahead… and he was excited as he considered it as his destination.

_Found you!_

Rihan was sure he shouted and jumped in joy at that, but as he had thought, he couldn't hear his own voice nor could he see himself jumping. Well, he felt that way anyway… at least that counted.

Rihan increased his speed. He was sure he was running now as he could gradually see the light get bigger and larger. Thus, the moment he stepped into the light, his eyes were greeted by… a garden.

Rihan's sweat dropped.

It was… a dandelion garden. Rihan could feel the soft breeze of the wind, sweeping some of the flower and bringing them up twirling and dancing on the air. The place was bright with clear cloudless blue sky adorning the space. It was beautiful….

Then in the middle of it all… was a golden throne. Actually, it looked more like a small bed, with three hand-rests, one on the left, one on the right and one on the back. The front part was left bare. There was red and green with golden stripes colored mattress inside. Still, the thing that caught Rihan's eyes was the occupant of that small nest-like bed.

_A… boy?_—Rihan blinked several times in disbelief.

That was right. A boy was lying on that bed. A boy with dark-green golden tinted colored hair… with a pair of small horns peeking out from his strands of hair on his the sides of his head. The boy's eyes were closed, so Rihan didn't know his eye color. He wore a traditional royal kimono in light greenish-golden color and looked like he was having a very nice nap, judging from his lax pose and calm regular even breathing.

Honestly, Rihan was lost. He thought the glowing path would bring him to Ryuujin, but… what the hell? Who was this boy? Ryuujin was supposed to be a deity who had lived more than thousands years. It was impossible if this… this kid was Ryuujin's human form! At least he would take a more… wiser form than look like a kid, right? _RIGHT?_

Rihan was silent as he watched the boy sleep. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Ryuujin, but he was brought to this specific Spirit Realm instead. Where was he anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be in Fujiyama Spirit Realm? Moreover, who was this kid?

Rihan didn't really want to wake the boy up. He looked content and waking him up would be really rude of Rihan. Contemplating for some moments, the Nidaime finally decided to wait. He sat down in front of the small golden nest and focused on the boy's face which was nested on his folded arms.

Rihan didn't have to wait for long though, since just after he seated himself carefully on the grass, the boy's face twitched slightly and he began to stir before slowly opening his eyes. Golden-crimson irises were revealed bit by bit until Rihan shuddered slightly seeing the unfocused orbs staring at his clear golden ones.

_Golden pupils surrounded by crimson irises…, seems like the real Ryuujin after all, despite His childish look…._

There was a moment of silence before Ryuujin blinked upon noticing the company. He kept staring at Rihan calculatingly before blinking again slowly rising from his crouching position to sit down on His throne properly.

Ryuujin tilted His head aside and rested His chin on His fist which elbow was set on the hand-rest at His left side. _**"Surprising, to have a sudden company like this,"**_ He suddenly spoke with high voice, just like the voice of a boy, but His accent was so outdated, like an old man.

Rihan hadn't moved from his spot, nor did he feel the need to under that calculating gaze of Ryuujin's golden crimson pools. Nidaime wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Even though this was indeed the most powerful and the most fearsome deity in Japan, Rihan couldn't feel threatened by such a small form of a child.

"_**Who are you, mix-breed?"**_ Ryuujin asked then, a knowing smirk adorning His delicate face.

"I'm Nura Rihan, the Second Generation Leader of Nura Gumi, a Nurarihyon," Rihan answered the question evenly, unfazed by the sudden address of his nature as a Hanyo.

"_**Nura Gumi… eh? Hmm… never heard of it,"**_ the deity's smirk widened as Rihan's right eye twitched slightly.

"Right… of course you have never heard of it. You hate socializing after all, right, _Ryuujin-sama?_" Rihan smiled at him but clearly, he didn't appreciate His gesture. He even made sure the way he called Ryuujin's name sounded patronizing.

Ryuujin looked irked at that apparently and narrowed His very strange colored eyes to Rihan in annoyance. _**"It's the first time I met a creature as rude as you are, mix-breed," **_He even scowled slightly, while Rihan was inwardly laughing at the face which looked more like pouting than scowling because the expression on the deity's human form was quite cute.

Well, not as cute as Rikuo, but it was cute nonetheless.

"_**So, what do you want with me, cursed blood?"**_ It seemed, Ryuujin was a type of deity who hated losing even in verbal contests, so He purposely used that degrading name to call Rihan's kind. It was the first time he felt so… hated.

As a hanyo, Rihan was good at behaving properly around people and youkai, so he never had to suffer discrimination by being only half blood. Moreover, his family was so powerful that nobody dared to make fun of him. Being called cursed blood was so humiliating. However, since it was Ryuujin speaking to him, he had no choice but to swallow his pride a little and to respond accordingly… and appropriately.

Creating problems and getting on Ryuujin's bad side would be the last thing Rihan wanted if he really desired to free Rikuo from the deity and make the human boy his.

"I only desire one thing from You, Ryuujin-sama," Rihan spoke to the point, not liking being led around too with small chit-chat. He cut the case immediately.

"_**Desire… again, you humans can only ask for something continuously…. I left the human world because I'm tired of your constant whining… Now you've found a new way to annoy me, huh? Using mix-breeds to follow me even to the Spirit Realm…? That's a little too much, don't you think?"**_

Ryuujin gritted his teeth slightly, signs of irritation and anger starting to appear on his temple and his expression.

Rihan looked slightly startled, but he didn't falter despite the menacing aura that was starting to gather around The Great Dragon of Fujiyama. "I'm not under orders from anyone. Moreover, it isn't for me… but for someone who was so close to getting into Your personal space, Ryuujin-sama," he said slowly, explaining.

"_**Someone who was about to get close to me?"**_ Ryuujin raised an eyebrow, looking mildly surprised.

"A human… in the name of Rikuo, who was about to be the sacrifice for You," Rihan explained further.

A slight confusion flitted across Ryuujin's face. _**"A sacrifice?"**_

Rihan raised his eyebrows at Ryuujin's look. "Why are You making a face as if You don't know about it? It's the tradition, right? To avoid Your wrath, people sacrifice a living human under Your name so His soul will be in Your possession to entertain You?"

Ryuujin was silent for a moment, staring at Rihan oddly as if Nidaime had grown a second head. _**"I have no idea what you're talking about. Surely, human sacrifices were common in the old days, but… such a horrid ritual is no longer practiced. I destroyed all the villages practicing such things more than a hundred years ago. Staining my home with blood was very rude of them after all."**_ He huffed in annoyance. _**"Moreover, I HATE humans. Why would I want to possess human souls? Disgusting,"**_ he made a sick motion after that.

Rihan blinked in confusion now. "Huh? Then what about Rikuo? He's Your sacrifice, right?" he asked once again.

"_**That's why; who is that? I've never heard of such a name before,"**_ Ryuujin said, changing his position to rest his chin on the other hand now.

"Eh, but…! He was hurt severely when I found him. And Setsura said he reeked of Your power!" Rihan exclaimed loudly and Ryuujin's eyes glinted at that. "If he smelled like Your power once, you must have met at some point right?"

Ryuujin narrowed his eyes slightly, looking like he was thinking for a moment before the corner of his lips turned up slightly. _**"Maybe,"**_ he said after that, looking like he planned something.

Rihan narrowed his eyes as well, more suspicious than anything. "Seriously, please remember, or just forget about him altogether, because I want him," he said to the point. "That boy, Rikuo… I want him, so I need you to back off even though he will seek you out to ask why you rejected him in the first place."

Ryuujin smirked at that. _**"Really, I need to see him if only to make sure that I have the right person in my mind,"**_ he said, playing with a part of his long hair in front of his chest.

Rihan's right eye ticked at that. "You…! Do you think this is a game?"

"_**Of course this is a game. There's only that when dealing with humans, right? Such insignificant beings… but they think they're the leader of this planet. What a big joke,"**_ Ryuujin scoffed slightly.

"Not all humans are like that…! At least, not Rikuo…." Rihan said, defending humanity and for a moment, Ryuujin's expression turned nostalgic at that. Rihan was honestly confused at the volatile moods this deity showed.

"_**Maybe,"**_ Ryuujin said again, but not exactly agreeing. _**"But the bad outweighs the good, don't you think? Humans are always like that after all. They're easy to sway with power and wealth and then conveniently forget their place and their origin…" **_

Rihan was caught off guard again as he noticed the sad look on the deity's face. He didn't understand what the deity thought about humans. Ryuujin said He hated them, and yet when Rihan argued that not all humans were like that, He made a face as if He had seen something like that, and then when He argued back that there were more bad than good in human… He appeared so regretful about that fact.

Really, what was with the deity these days?

"_**So, he must be very precious and special human if you even took the trouble to try to find me despite knowing my hatred for socializing,"**_ Ryuujin was back to his annoying smirking face now. _**"Tell me, what kind of person this Rikuo is."**_

Rihan bit his lower lip, trying to hold down his irritation. Ryuujin really had no recollection about Rikuo apparently, even though He rejected him.

"_I wasn't good enough…"_

Rihan remembered Rikuo's words about himself, not being good enough for Ryuujin to accept him. Just… how high Ryuujin's standard for a sacrifice anyway? And now he wanted to know about Rikuo just because Rihan asked him to back off if Rikuo looked for him? How egoistical this deity could be?

"I only want to free him from the chains that bind him down from getting his happiness… because he always felt responsible for what happened to his village and families. I don't know what happened to them but… he lost everything… and he blames himself because he thinks it's because he wasn't good enough to be Your sacrifice. So You tell me, Ryuujin-sama, did You destroy his village out of wrath?" Rihan stared up at Ryuujin who was in higher position, golden eyes glinting dangerously in challenge with the hint of fear seeping out of his body.

Ryuujin stared down at him with unreadable expression. He was silent for a brief moment, like he felt the 'fear' that was produced by Rihan. _**"I destroyed a lot of things in the past. I can't remember everything,"**_ he said evenly and coldly, increasing Rihan's irksome level with the heartless reply. _**"But… if that human really thinks he's responsible for what I've done then… I'd like to see him."**_

Rihan widened his eyes at that. "You will…? Then, what about the backing off part? Will you release him from that responsibility and let him live his life as ordinary human?" he asked, feeling a slight hope that this would work after all.

"_**I never asked for a sacrifice in the first place. Humans practiced that on their own will. I destroyed the civilizations that practiced that kind of thing because it pissed me off. The ideas of sacrificing few lives to save larger numbers… Death is still death for the one being sacrificed. The feelings of those being sacrificed… it takes years to purify their earth-bound souls so they can go to the place they're meant to."**_ Ryuujin said with even tone and cold exterior, but Rihan could see the pain in his eyes.

So, it wasn't like Ryuujin was completely heartless after all. Despite saying that He hated humans, He felt for those who were unfortunate enough to meet their demise in the hands of their own families. Was it possible that Ryuujin didn't reject Rikuo, but actually saved him from his own family?

"You want to see Rikuo…. Understood. I can bring him to you," Rihan said as he stood up, feeling sure that indeed Rikuo needed to see Ryuujin so he could find closure, to know that none of what happened to his family was his fault.

"_**Actually, if you have something that belongs to that human, I can look for him and see him from here." **_Ryuujin suddenly said, raising his hand with a grin on his face. _**"I got my 'Lake of Truth' after all."**_

"Lake of Truth?" Rihan tilted his head aside, feeling slightly interested in the name.

"_**Yes… it's one of my toys. Similar to the Yata Mirror which belongs to Amaterasu, my 'Lake of Truth' can monitor human's hearts. Nothing can escape my 'vision' in that lake. Everything that's hidden… everything that's not visible for mortal eyes… I can see it."**_ Ryuujin also stood from his throne. _**"Follow me, Hanyo. You want to see it, right?"**_

"Can I really see it?" Rihan asked in wonder. This Ryuujin was slightly different from the Ryuujin that he had heard outside.

"_**You're interesting. It's the first time someone actually looked for me and stared into my eyes in that kind of manner. You're not afraid of me despite being inside my fear. Really… you are interesting," **_Ryuujin chuckled without looking at Rihan's direction as He started to walk away from His throne.

Rihan hurriedly followed Him. He didn't know what to say to respond to Ryuujin's comment about himself. Ryuujin found him interesting instead of nosy and annoying. That was… surprising. But at least he got to see the lake. He was slightly curious. Besides, if Ryuujin could find Rikuo, it would be killing two birds with one stone, right? Rihan was also looking for Rikuo originally, before he was distracted by the Spirit Realm.

Moments later, they arrived in front of a big blue colored lake. Ryuujin stood in front of it and looked inside the crystal colored water. He turned to Rihan who stopped just three feet behind Him. He reached out his hand. _**"I need something to look for his presence."**_

Rihan blinked before he slipped his hand inside his own sleeve, bringing something outside. "I don't know what this paper is, but he left it in his room the day he arrived in my house." He gave the paper to Ryuujin. "Will this do?"

"_**That should be okay."**_ Ryuujin said as He accepted the paper, but His face turned to one of surprise as his hand made contact with it. _**"T-this is…!"**_ The deity widened his eyes as he looked at the paper. It seemed like He felt something from the paper and set a disbelieving look. _**"Oi,"**_ He turned to Rihan again with a bead of sweat prickling out His cheek.

"Yes?" Rihan raised his eyebrows.

"_**You said he was severely injured and reeking of my power the day you met him. Did he mention anything else regarding his injury?"**_ Ryuujin asked with serious look.

"That you were probably the one that gave him the injury, you meant?" Rihan asked, slightly baffled by the sudden change in Ryuujin's behavior.

Ryuujin was silent as He stared at Rihan and then His eyes gazed back to the paper in His hand. He turned His attention back at the lake and then let the paper fall on the water.

"Hey!" Rihan was surprised at that. "You can't just throw it away like gar—!" he was about to protest as the color of the water started to change. It swirled slowly and the surface started to wave. "Huh…?"

There was an image that started to appear in the water. It was… the rain of Sakura petals. Rihan blinked as the made out the space that was so familiar for him. It was… the backyard where the eternal Sakura stood proudly in the Nura Gumi's mansion.

"That… the backyard of Nura Mansion?" Rihan was confused. Did that mean Rikuo was there right now? But… the moon was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be a full moon tonight.

Then when Rihan looked closer into the space, there were two people just under the Sakura tree. He recognized one of them as Rikuo himself, but the other one… the taller… silver-black haired man…

_Nura…rihyon?_—Rihan got even more confused. It couldn't be his father, since the old man had no longer had that form. He had grown old after all, so it must have been another Nurarihyon. He looked very young after all.

But then, before Rihan could think further about the identity of that crimson eyed Nurarihyon, he widened his eyes as he saw the taller man put his hand on Rikuo's cheek and then he leaned down to kiss those soft pink lips.

_What the—!_

"_**Oh my… is that Rikuo?"**_

Ryuujin's voice jerked Rihan's attention away from the image in the water. "What?" he asked, looking at Ryuujin's amused eyes in confusion.

"_**You were completely wrong about him, huh?"**_ Ryuujin smirked.

"What… do You mean by that?" Rihan frowned deeply at Ryuujin's knowing expression. He didn't understand what just happened. Rikuo was kissing another man. He was…

Rihan glanced back at the water and this time, they were embracing each other tightly and Rikuo looked very… content with it, unlike when he was with Rihan. A sharp pain stabbed him in his chest at that thought.

"_**As I thought… of course you'll get confused. It seems you know nothing about this."**_ Ryuujin said as he covered his mouth with the sleeve of his Kimono, looking intently at the image in the water.

"What exactly are You implying? Do You know something about him?" Rihan asked Ryuujin now, desperate from some answers as so many doubts began to cloud his head and feelings.

"_**Ah… this is not good. This kid… he will destroy the future this way…."**_ Ryuujin said again, not listening to what Rihan had said.

"What…? What are You talking about?" Rihan's head began to throb in total confusion now. He didn't understand a single thing uttered by Ryuujin. Moreover, he still couldn't get over the fact that Rikuo was kissing another man… and they were very intimate with each other for that matter.

_What the hell happened here? Is that a secret rendezvous? Is Rikuo seeing another Nurarihyon? But then what about the new moon? Rikuo said he's in love with me, right?_

Ryuujin then shifted His gaze to Rihan and set an unreadable expression. _**"You're not supposed to know who this kid is, you know,"**_ He said slowly, His eyes glinting in warning. _**"You shouldn't ask so many questions about him…. You know what? I may not remember him, but he's still my sacrifice, right? I'd like to take him back."**_

"What?" Rihan widened his eyes at the sudden claim. "Wait a second! That's not what You promised me!" Nidaime immediately protested at that.

"_**I never promised you anything. Don't get your head on the cloud nine, Hanyo. I only said I never ask for a sacrifice, but… like you said, this kid is special. I want him."**_ Ryuujin swayed His hand and the image was gone from the lake.

"You're kidding! What are You saying after all this time? If You want his soul, why did You reject him as a sacrifice in the first place?" Rihan shouted at Ryuujin in disbelief. How far could Ryuujin's selfishness go?

"_**I don't want his soul. I want him just like that,"**_ Ryuujin said, looking totally interested now.

"You…! Are you nuts? He's a human! He can't enter the Spirit Realm with a human body!" Rihan was still protesting. Anyway, he would never let Rikuo enter Spirit Realm to see Ryuujin after this. No way would he let Ryuujin take Rikuo away. No way, not a chance, over his dead body!

"_**Aah? What are you saying? He's in Spirit Realm right now, you know,"**_ Ryuujin said with a patronizing look and huff. _**"Besides… this kid… he's not human."**_

…

"Eh?" Rihan widened his eyes even more at that. "What…?"

"_**You didn't know? This kid… and the other one, they're the same."**_ Ryuujin smiled knowingly before turning to walk away.

"W-what… what do you mean…?" Rihan was so shocked he didn't know what to think anymore.

_Rikuo… lied to me…? No, but… he smells exactly like a human…! Ryuujin is messing with my head! He has to be!_—Rihan looked up and chased after Ryuujin's retreating form.

"Wait! Ryuujin-sama! You can't just walk away after getting me confused like this! I demand an explanation!" Rihan shouted in annoyance.

"_**Don't get too cocky, Hanyo!"**_ Ryuujin glared daggers at Rihan and the hanyo felt his body freezing under His blood-curling golden-crimson eyes.

_What… is this…?_—Rihan didn't know what happened, but it felt like he was suddenly crushed by the tons weight of gravity that he had to kneel down on the ground, panting with constricted pupil and his heart throbbing harder and more painfully in his chest.

"_**You don't have any right to demand anything from me. Know your place, you lowly mixed-breed," **_Ryuujin hissed while staring down at Rihan again from His standing position.

"Ugh…!" Rihan had to struggle to only breathe properly. Sweat began to prickle out of his face as he felt the super heavy icy glare that bored into his head, even though he didn't actually see it because the 'weight' of that stare that forced him to stay down, unable to even look up from his kneeling position.

_Shit…! So this is… the 'fear' of a God…!_

**End of Chapter 22**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*Taken from the English translation of Japanese Song titled 'Eien' (2nd Ed Song of Skip Beat Anime), sung by Yuusaku Kiyama.

**Taken from the English translation of Japanese Song titled 'Technolife' (2nd Opening of Bleach Anime), sung by UVERworld

**A/N: **Argh! This chapter is totally a mess! XO Especially the part where Ryuujin and Rihan interact… and I can't resist adding some Yoru/Rikuo moment again… Haah… Setsura didn't even appear… Damn. Sorry for this. I'll try to make everyone appear next chapter. *sighs…* So, what do you think of this chapter?


	23. Chapter 23: Promise

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei~ ^_^**

**Warning: **shounen ai-ncest, AU, language, oOC-ness, etc…

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ), **I don't know what I'd do without you, dear~ XD Thanks a lot for your hard effort! It's beautifully done!**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, and sorry for still neglecting my responsibility to reply all your reviews~ T_T It has taken all my free time trying to update regularly between my busy schedule, so I hope you're still with me and keep reviewing and reading even though I can't reply it, because I always read every of your review and always be happy reading them ^_^. It keeps me trying ad trying to update regularly even though I have to steal the free time *grins*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: <strong>_**Promise**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm totally at a loss for words,<em>

_As if someone cast a spell on me_

_I'll never wake up from this dream*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan was trying as best as he could to hold himself up under the crushing weight of Ryuujin's fear. It was the first time he felt a 'fear' like that. It was as if he was going to be consumed by it. Really, a God's fear was completely in different level compared to the others.<p>

Ryuujin was definitely content with displaying his power in front of Rihan. He knew well that both His power and status were higher than the mix-breed, and Rihan knew that as well after experiencing the intensity of His fear alone. Ryuujin didn't even attack him, and just stared at his kneeling form.

"_**See, I told you not to get ahead of yourself, mix-breed,"**_ Ryuujin spoke eerily in low voice and cold tone. _**"If you can't even withstand this level of fear from me, don't bother trying to object my decision."**_

Rihan swore he felt the intensity of the fear increase a notch. The Hanyo was silent for a few moments, pacing his breathing before collecting himself from the shock he felt after the sudden assault of Ryuujin's fear. He coughed slightly before speaking up "Point taken," as calmly as he could.

Rihan then felt the weight of the fear decrease a little bit. It seemed that the Nidaime had chosen the right choice by speaking out those words as Ryuujin was calming down slowly.

"_**Good,"**_ by the time Ryuujin spoke again, His 'fear' was already dissipated and Rihan could breathe properly again. _**"Now, will you please leave? I have appointment to make,"**_ He turned around again and walked away once more.

Rihan knew he would lose Ryuujin any moment, but he stubbornly stayed just to ask for one more favor. If he couldn't get an explanation from Ryuujin about what He had said about Rikuo earlier, then he might as well try to ask his original desire.

"Please…." Though, having to beg like this in front of the childish, selfish, insufferable deity was totally humiliating. Rihan had no choice. He was prideful, yes, but certainly wasn't stupid. He wouldn't fight a losing battle. The opponent was completely in unreachable level after all.

"Please… just hear me out, Ryuujin-sama," Nidaime spoke slowly, almost pleading. But, of course he will end up denying this ever happened if someone asked later.

Surprisingly, Ryuujin stopped and turned to face Rihan, who was still on the ground, but now in a sitting position. Rihan looked up just slightly to gaze at the golden-crimson orbs that were staring back at his pure gold colored ones calculatingly again.

"It's true… that Rikuo was Your sacrifice… but he… I meant, You already rejected him once…. And he was devastated over it…! I picked up the pieces You left behind. I tried to know and understand him… and during that period of time, I fell in love with him," Rihan confessed, not letting his emotional gaze stray from Ryuujin's. "I love him, Ryuujin-sama. I'm in love with that pure kind-hearted boy… and it's not just a physical attraction. I love him… for who he is."

Ryuujin kept silent after Rihan said all of that. Then, He replied _**"You don't know who he is,"**_ with such finality that Rihan winced a little bit from the truth of that statement.

"Maybe… I don't know who he was in the past, but it doesn't matter. I love Rikuo now, his smile, his sense of humor, his ideas… personality… everything. I'd do anything for You in exchange if You would give him to me. I love him very much, and trust me, I'll always love him and protect him for as long as I live," Rihan said with no traces of doubt in his gaze and his tone.

Ryuujin was silent again, speechless after seeing the determination in his expression and hearing the conviction in Rihan's words. In between those lines laid a promise, a certain important promise that spoke volume of his feelings, how much he wanted to make this human boy happy.

The Great Dragon of Fujiyama seemed to contemplate something in His head before His eyes started to twitch as His gaze once again landed on Nidaime's. He stared long at those clear golden eyes before sighing deeply. _**"Fine,"**_ He grumbled slightly, looking totally annoyed, but who cared about that when the bells of heaven started to ring in Rihan's head after hearing Ryuujin's defeated tone?

"Ryuujin-sama…," Rihan sighed slightly in relief now that he succeeded in persuading Ryuujin. See, he was good at behaving around important beings. He always had the confidence to get what he wanted. It didn't even have to resort to violence and war. Diplomacy was a wonderful thing.

"_**But, on two conditions,"**_ Ryuujin hadn't finished apparently, because He still continued and cut Rihan's relief short. _**"One, I have to speak with him first… and two, you're not allowed to question about Rikuo's origin no matter what the circumstances are." **_

"W-what…?" Rihan was slightly perplexed hearing the second condition. The first, he understood, but the next one…? Rihan failed to see the necessity of it. What was wrong in wanting to know and getting curious about the one you're attracted to?

"_**You heard me. Do not; I repeat, DO NOT ever try to pry into Rikuo's past, at all. It's forbidden. And you said it yourself that you fell in love with him, that you didn't care about his past… so I'm going to hold onto that statement. Promise me, that you will never ask anything about Rikuo's past to Rikuo himself… or anyone at all for that matter."**_

Ryuujin's expression was so grave and serious that Rihan couldn't help feeling that it would become very bad if he poked around Rikuo's origin and past. "Is it… really that bad?" Nidaime asked then, with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"_**It is. Moreover, any mistake on your part can destroy the world,"**_ Ryuujin nodded without the slightest doubt in His face and voice.

Rihan was silent now, trying to think of why it would be really bad for him to know about Rikuo's past. It wasn't like he could do something about 'the past', right? It already happened after all. "Would it… change everything between Rikuo and me if I knew about his past?"

Actually, Nidaime didn't mean to ask that out loud, and frankly, he didn't expect any answer from anyone as well because the choices were Rihan's to decide. Whether he wanted to hold onto the relationship or not, it didn't have anything to do with Rikuo's past at all.

However, Ryuujin answered that unintentional question with solemn expression. _**"You would wish you never met him in this time."**_

Rihan widened his eyes at that and Ryuujin didn't stay long enough for Rihan to notice how stern His look after that.

"_**Now leave this realm, Nura Rihan. Your presence here disrupts the peace in my home. I don't need you right now, but I'll contact you if I ever need your service." **_

Suddenly, the light around Rihan dimmed before Nidaime even realized what happened. Then after he blinked, he was back on the entrance of the basement of his house.

…

"…Eh?" Rihan widened his eyes even more after looking around and realized that he was already outside the Spirit Realm. "EEEEEEH!"

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I've been searching for…<em>

…_the evidence of my existence in this place._

_Finally I've realized…_

…_that it's been inside my right pocket all along.**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"He's late…!" Setsura was seething now. She had been waiting for the moronic little human to find her, but it seemed like forever since she decided that.<p>

She sighed deeply. She knew it. Setsura shouldn't have put so much faith in Rikuo. He was probably lost now… and crying somewhere because he didn't know how to go back.

"Aah, what a troublesome brat…! Can't be helped then, it's not like he will find me even if I wait longer." Setsura stroke her hair back slightly, feeling totally concerned for Rikuo's well being now. After all, the boy was still human even though it was only ¾. It wouldn't be good for him to stay too long inside the Spirit Realm.

_We'll give up meeting Ryuujin today, and I'll look for Rikuo first then…—_Setsura decided before closing her eyes and concentrating on Rikuo's presence.

Slowly, the glowing path to Ryuujin was dissipating, but before Setsura could focus completely in finding Rikuo, she felt something approach her from the dissipating path and once again, the path was established strongly because Setsura's focus was back on Ryuujin's.

"What the…?" Setsura was surprised though. She didn't think that this would happen. Heck, it usually never happened when dealing with Ryuujin, but surprisingly… the Great Dragon of Fujiyama was the one showing up on His own accord.

"_**Ooh, isn't it Setsura? The Representative of Yuki Onna,"**_ the short deity with dark-green golden-tinted colored hair raised His face as He noticed the Snow Youkai in front of Him.

"Ryuujin-sama… I'm glad to see You grand and healthy as always," Setsura nodded politely while greeting Him back with full respect.

"_**Now, now… don't be so stiff with me. You know I allowed you to act friendly with me,"**_ Ryuujin grinned slightly at her, looking completely content.

See, this was why Setsura was confused. The deity seemed very comfortable with her presence. Yes, He was the most powerful deity in Japan, but it wasn't like she served him or anything. She was just one of Yuki Onna. She had no idea why Ryuujin was so lenient with her.

"Ryuujin-sama, Your sense of humor is interesting as always," Setsura smiled small, still replying politely. No matter what Ryuujin told her how to act around him, she was still cautious and didn't want to take the risk of angering the fearsome deity.

_That appearance of His is very misleading after all_—Setsura thought inwardly. Ryuujin always took shape of a child, and it was kind of cute. Ugh. She hoped that He couldn't read her mind now.

Ryuujin chuckled so suddenly. _**"Your thoughts are as interesting as always, Setsura. Very entertaining,"**_ He said, looking totally amused while continuing to chuckle.

_Damn! He reads minds!_—Setsura wanted to cry at that fact. She knew it. Ryuujin was very annoying with his unpredictable ability and mood!

"Ah… if I'm allowed to know, why are You here, Ryuujin-sama?" Setsura asked then, feeling curious. If Ryuujin came out of His throne just because He felt her being around, she would get the hell out of the Spirit Realm as fast as she could without Him realizing it.

"_**Ah, right… I'm actually looking for someone,"**_ Ryuujin answered slowly as He suddenly blinked once before looking at Setsura with calculating gaze. Setsura was slightly bothered by the look that she raised her eyebrows.

"What is it, Ryuujin-sama?" she asked then, unable to hold down her curiosity any longer.

"_**Hmm… if I'm not wrong, Setsura also joined a group of Youkai a long time ago, right? What was the name again?"**_ Ryuujin tilted His head aside, putting his fingers on His chin, appearing to think.

"It's Nura Gumi, Ryuujin-sama, and I'm still there even now" Setsura answered, still mildly curious with the sudden interest. Ryuujin rarely asked about her personal life during the a few times she got chances to meet Him.

"_**Ooh!"**_ Ryuujin punched his palm. _**"I see… so you're in the same group as that Hanyo,"**_ the deity chuckled slightly and the smirked. _**"No wonder he's interesting…."**_

Setsura widened her eyes in surprise at the mention of a Hanyo, and she was about to ask what Ryuujin was talking about when the deity suddenly spoke again.

"_**Then you must also know about a mix-breed by the name of Rikuo, right?"**_ Ryuujin smirked at Setsura and the long haired Snow Youkai could only jerk in total shock at the sudden exclamation.

"Ryuujin…sama?" Setsura couldn't help feeling suspicious if Ryuujin had an ulterior motive in asking her something like that. He knew Rikuo was under Nura Gumi protection. If the story was true that Rikuo was once Ryuujin's sacrifice, that the boy was rejected by Ryuujin, why would He be asking about Rikuo despite His initial rejection?

"_**I want to see that boy, Setsura,"**_ Ryuujin spoke again and Setsura turned apprehensive at the request. _**"Will you show me the way to that boy's presence?"**_

"Why…?" Setsura asked the reason then. It wasn't like she could disobey Him.

"_**There's something I want to know… about him. Ah… you also have a lot of questions regarding that boy, do you? It can be arranged… you can ask as many questions as you want later. That's why… for now, show me the way,"**_ Ryuujin repeated His order and Setsura nodded in agreement.

It wasn't a bad deal. At least, Setsura would know the answer of all the mysteries around Rikuo's being in exchange of relenting with Ryuujin's request to meet the boy. The deity didn't seem angry or wanting to harm the ¾ human. Moreover, she and Rikuo were trying to find Ryuujin in the first place.

"Very well, Ryuujin-sama," Setsura offered her hand. "I'll take you to him."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Words cannot fully convey…<em>

…_what I want to express._

_The evidence of our existence…_

…_in this very place…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo stared at Yoru's face carefully and the taller boy raised one of his eyebrows at him in wonder. <em>"What?"<em> he asked then.

"Yoru's face is… kind of really pale, huh?" Rikuo commented suddenly, feeling slightly concerned. "Is it because of the life energy drain earlier? You gave back too much?" he continued, frowning slightly.

"What are you saying? I'm a youkai, you know… of course my complexion will be paler than normal," Yoru answered, setting a ridiculous look.

"Really? But…Rihan-san's skin was quite tan, you know… he's tanner than me," Rikuo then poked at Yoru's cheek. "And his skin is very soft to the touch…." The chocolate haired boy sighed dreamily at that.

"_Okay… that sounds way too creepy even for you, Rikuo,"_ Yoru deadpanned and Rikuo blushed hearing the comment.

"Shut up," Rikuo pouted then, sulking slightly.

"_Ah… our dad is a real Casanova, huh? I can't believe he seduces a kid like you,"_ Yoru shook his head now, looking and sounding slightly amused, but also bothered at the same time.

"Hmm…," Rikuo thought seriously at that. "I think… Rihan-san would still fall for us even if he met you first, Yoru," he exclaimed.

"_Huh?"_ Yoru looked confused before realization dawned on his face. _"Ah,"_ he punched his palm, _"I get it. The scent of mix-breed, right?"_ he asked then for confirmation of his guess.

"That too, but… I think Rihan-san would still fall in love with you after knowing you better… since you also have a kind heart and interesting personality," Rikuo giggled at that.

"_I'm more of the selfish type, you know? Let's see… I'm more of your bad side, Rikuo. I want what's best for you and I don't really care about the consequences. Does it make sense? You're the day… and I'm the night. If you think more of other peoples' above your needs, then I'm the one who will think that your needs are above everything else."_ Yoru cupped Rikuo's cheek now, his thumb stroking the soft fair skin in circular pattern. _"If you love everyone else above yourself, then… I'll be the one to love you more than everyone and everything else…"_

Rikuo's face heated slightly at that. "W-what are you talking about… so suddenly?" he stuttered then, feeling embarrassed at the love confession.

Yoru chuckled slightly at his reaction and leaned closer to his face. _"I'm merely thinking more about myself… that's you,"_ he said, still chuckling before kissing Rikuo's cheek lightly.

Well… that kind of made sense. Rikuo never thought about himself enough, but now he kind of understood why. Yoru did his share of thinking about his own well being, and Yoru was supposedly Rikuo's alter ego, so technically, Yoru thinking about Rikuo was the same as Yoru thinking about himself.

_Still…_

Rikuo closed his eyes and a tick appeared on his temple as he felt Yoru's other hand moved on his waist and pressed lower inappropriately. "Please stop making sexual advances on yourself, then, Yoru-kun," Rikuo pinched Yoru's adventurous hand while narrowing his chocolate eyes at the naughty crimson ones.

Yoru's sweat dropped visibly at that. _"Damn. You're not as narcissistic as I thought you'd be."_ He pouted slightly then and Rikuo chuckled seeing his face.

"We still have to get out of this place, you know," Rikuo reminded him after that.

"_Ugh… that too…,"_ Yoru sighed deeply. _"Well, we can always think while doing something fun,"_ he recovered quickly before hugging Rikuo's body close to him again.

"W-wait, Yoru…!" Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise as Yoru suddenly nuzzled his neck and kissed a certain spot above Rikuo's vein than made Rikuo remember about a certain night in new moon.

"Ah…!" the boy couldn't help the moan escaping his lips as the wave of pleasure suddenly assaulted him. Moreover, the memory of Rihan doing that to him fueled his embarrassment and the intensity of that pleasure. "S-stop…! What…? Stop it!" he pushed Yoru away then, holding his abused neck.

"W-what are you doing, Yoru?" Rikuo asked his youkai then, looking at Yoru in confusion while blushing hard. He didn't understand why Yoru suddenly….

"_It doesn't feel the same…."_ Yoru mumbled slightly while putting the back of his hand on his mouth, like he was contemplating something.

"What?" Rikuo got even more confused hearing that.

"_You know… when Rihan-san did that to you, I also felt it. It was wonderful and overwhelming. I didn't really feel the same when I did that myself, huh…? Why, do you think?"_ Yoru suddenly asked, looking like pondering about that seriously.

"Huh?" Rikuo almost dropped his jaw at the revelation. "You're comparing your and Rihan-san's techniques?" he was honestly shocked. What the hell was Yoru thinking?

"_Of course I am. I don't like losing after all. At least, I want to have something to compare to him if there will be a time when we get down to business,"_ Yoru huffed confidently at that.

_Get down to…_

…

…

"WHAT?" Rikuo screeched in total bewilderment. "What the hell, Yoru! We won't do something like… _like that_! EVER!" he continued screaming, face flushing as red as boiled shrimp.

"_We don't?_" Yoru raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Of course not! What the hell are you thinking!" Rikuo continued his protest.

"_Well… seeing how in love you and Rihan-san are, I thought it would be just a matter of time before both of you…"_

"NO! Dear god, no, Yoru! Even though our feelings to each other aren't exactly ones between family members, there's just no way we and Rihan-san can do something like that! He's… I meant, he'll become our father someday! It's just impossible! It's just too wrong! Who can live with guilt like that?" Rikuo panicked slightly at the thought that… if they were indeed in love with each other, and if they had to go through that phase of love… would that be a total disaster?

"…_but we almost crossed that line a few nights ago, right? I meant… that feeling wasn't half bad,"_ Yoru said again.

"Yoru, please don't get any ideas…! Or worse, planting ideas in my head!" the human clenched at Yoru's collar now, staring at the silver-black haired demon desperately. "It's just impossible. Don't even start. If we're getting out of here, and if you meet him later, don't lead him on, okay?"

"_It's not like he will recognize me as you, Rikuo,"_ Yoru chuckled.

"He will. Same scent, you know… he's sensitive to that," Rikuo was so sure of it he didn't even wonder about it at all.

"_Well, maybe,"_ Yoru closed his eyes and put his forehead on Rikuo's. _"You should know that I'm more egotistical. If I think it will make me and you happy, I won't think twice to go down that path, you know,"_ he continued with calm expression and tone.

"Ah… please don't. I know you're the selfish part of myself, but…even in this youkai world, there's something we shouldn't cross no matter what…," Rikuo sighed deeply before closing his eyes as well.

…

"_Maybe you're right…"_

#

Yoru went in alert immediately when he suddenly felt something very powerful coming to their Spirit Realm.

"What…!" It seemed, Rikuo also felt that as well as he paled considerably.

"Rikuo?" Yoru looked at his other half concernedly.

"I know… this 'fear'," Rikuo's body trembled slightly while he was hugging himself. "This… heavy, crushing air… it's…!"

"_**Oh my… such a beautiful place for an inner world." **_

Both Yoru and Rikuo reacted in alarm at the voice and they looked up to the spot where Rikuo came earlier. Someone… or actually two people were standing there, one a short boy who looked imposing and amused and one a snow youkai who widened her eyes and hung her jaw open in total shock.

"S-Set…sura-san…!" Rikuo looked completely horrified as he saw the woman who looked like an older version of Tsurara.

Yoru narrowed his eyes at the newcomers. He didn't exactly know them thanks to the stupid chain of heart or whatever it was which severed Rikuo and Yoru's awareness of each other's knowledge about things.

Moreover, more than the woman with Tsurara's look, who was called Setsura by Rikuo—which meant she was Tsurara's mom—, the child in front of her looked more dangerous for some reasons. Yoru didn't know why, but the boy was so… unnatural and daunting. It was creepy.

"_Who are you?"_ Yoru asked then, focusing his gaze to the boy with all of his arrogance as the Sandaime of Nura Gumi.

Yoru felt Rikuo grab his sleeve and then clenched at it hard. The youkai glanced aside and saw the chocolate haired boy's hand shaking slightly. _Rikuo…?_

"Ah… what the— what's the meaning of this!" Setsura yelled so suddenly while glaring sharply at Rikuo and Yoru with quite baffled expression. "What's with that youkai?" she practically screaming, pointing at Yoru who frowned and Rikuo who flinched, disbelievingly.

"_**Calm down, Setsura. What happened to your nose? Can't you tell their nature by your sense of smell?"**_ the boy turned to face the woman and looked at her ruefully.

"W-what…?" Setsura then turned to Ryuujin with perplexed look. "Ryuujin-sama, what… do You mean by…!" the Snow Youkai then widened her eyes as she seemed catching something very disturbing. "Same… scent…?"

Yoru felt Rikuo tighten his grip on his sleeve at her mention about 'Ryuujin' and her mumbling. His hand shook even harder.

_Ryuujin, she said? Then… that boy is… The Great dragon of Fujiyama!_—Yoru also widened his eyes in shock at that. He never expected that they would meet Ryuujin just like that. Moreover, the deity entered Rikuo and Yoru's inner world by Himself…!

"_**Yes… same scent,"**_ Ryuujin chuckled, looking very pleased. _**"That youkai… and that boy… they are the same person,"**_ He continued with His golden-crimson eyes glinting, full of interest.

"Wha—!" Setsura's eyes widened even more if it was possible. She then looked at Yoru and then at Rikuo with scrutinizing glare. "How... how is it possible?"

"_We're a quarter youkai,"_ Yoru answered her slowly, while trying to act calmly. It wouldn't help anything if he panicked. Moreover, Rikuo was… _"I'm the part of him that is quarter youkai… and Rikuo a human part," _ he continued carefully watching her and Ryuujin's (who seemed to know who he was just by looking) reactions.

"But… normally, halfs only have one body! And what's with that form? Are you trying to imitate someone?" She narrowed her sharp confused glare at Yoru.

"_**Well, he's special that's why. For some reasons, the youkai can materialize outside the human body. But they're essentially the same. The soul that is,"**_ Ryuujin explained. _**"Though, I also want to know how that happens… it's the first time I've seen something like this. Very interesting, indeed,"**_ He smirked after that.

"_I… we don't know what happened, but normally, I would not be able to materialize outside Rikuo. Maybe this is induced by this Spirit Realm, or maybe… Your power caused this, Ryuujin-sama,"_ Yoru said while narrowing his eyes again at Ryuujin.

Ryuujin's smirk widened. _**"I guess that it happened like that, indeed,"**_ He chuckled then. _**"Very well… you must have a lot of questions regarding 'your presence' in 'this world', right… Rikuo?"**_ he asked, shifting His gaze to the boy who hadn't said anything besides Setsura's name earlier.

Yoru turned slightly to face Rikuo, but he was very surprised finding the boy very pale and trembling, like he was very afraid of something. _"Rikuo…?"_

"Ah… I…!" Rikuo seemed trying very hard not to fall because of the pressure. "Ryuujin-sama…!"

Yoru practically could feel the extreme fright Rikuo was feeling. It wasn't normal. Rikuo was very scared of something… of Ryuujin?

_What… what happened to Rikuo?_

**End of Chapter 23**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken from English Translation of Japanese song 'Kanpeki Gu~ no ne' (1st Ed Song of Fairy Tail anime), sung by Watari Roka Hashiri Tai

******Taken from English Translation of Japanese song 'Evidence' (7th Op song of Fairy Tail anime), sung by Daisy x Daisy

**A/N: **Sorry, this chapter is shorter than any other~ T_T I know, it's not fair, but I just don't have time lately. I hope you can still enjoy this. Anyway, the answers aren't yet revealed! Damn the slow progress. But we'll get there soon. Don't worry… probably. So, what do you think?


	24. Chapter 24: Revealed Secret

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei~ XD**

**Warning:**_Au,__ slight __oOC-ness,__ language, __hints __of__ shounen__ai-ncest, etc...  
><em>

**Beta:**** mittens_220****(LJ), **thank you 100 x! You're a real fic-saver XD

**A/N:**Firstly, I wanna tell you readers that I ABSOLUTELY love you guys for all of your awesome reviews~ *love*. Oh, and thank you very much for **Snow****Leopard****Pasha** for the correction about the 'appropriate gesture in fifties.' Oh dear… if only you read and reviewed back then when I was still trying to get familiar with Japanese fifties… Now, I have to go back in search for the parts to change that particular gesture with something else… *sighs*. Ah, I know! I'll just put a mark on it and copy-paste your explanation in after note in that chapter! XD Then people who read it will know the inconsistencies between this fic and the actual Japanese fifties… or I should just change the gesture completely… if I have time, that is T_T. Forgive me. For now, I'll just put your review in here to inform the other readers about that particular thing. Once again, thank you for the explanation. It's really helpful and YES! I got something to learn as well! XDDDD

From **Snow****Leopard****Pasha:**

_"Rikuo, in the 'present time' (2011) can get away with it IN the present time. In Japan in 1950, however, the action of raising one's thumb to someone was a severe insult, worse than us using 'the f finger'. As such, the Kubinashi of 1950 would have been punished for raising his thumb to someone, especially a guest, and Rikuo raising both to the Kejorou of 1950 would have definitely ruined his chances to get along in that house, especially with how many saw it. Japan wasn't nearly westernized enough in 1950 for that action to be accepted as 'okay'. What they usually do in older mangas and animes is to raise their pointer finger as a substitute for the 'thumbs up' sign."_

Now, the other readers are as informed as I do! Thank you, dear! ^_^ I'll change that particular scene later to make this fic more historically accurate! XD

Ah, and someone has done an art for Ryuujin and Kirin XD Yes, Ryuujin with his cute face and Kirin with her pretty face! *lol*. If you're interested, here's the link for Ryuujin's fanart by _**Dreamjigi**_ (in deviantart) or _**Rainbowbutterfly**__**16**_ (in ff net): http : / / dreamjigi. deviantart. com / gallery / # / d4f2igz

And for Kirin (drawn by the same person above), here's the link: http : / / dreamjigi. deviantart. com / gallery / # / d4f2izh

(Just remove the spaces in the link ^_^)

Okay, enough blab from me. Now, please enjoy the new chapter of this story! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: <em>Revealed Secret<em>**

* * *

><p><em>With the secret you gave me as a companion<em>

_I proceed into the silence of the blue night…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em> "Rikuo… what happened to you?" <em> Yoru's voice snapped Rikuo back from the terror he felt from the release of Ryuujin's fear.

Strength instantly left Rikuo's body. His already quivering legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed on the ground. His hand was still holding onto Yoru's sleeve and Yoru went down with him.

_"Rikuo!"_ Yoru kneeled beside him, looking at his other self, concerned.

Rikuo was panting slightly and he felt faint. Without the support of Yoru's youki, entering the Spirit Realm placed too much burden on his human body. Moreover, feeling Ryuujin's fear which had almost killed him in the future was too much for him to handle.

"S-sorry… my body…!" Rikuo's entire body shuddered. "I can't… handle Ryuujin-sama's fear…!" he closed his eyes tightly and perspired badly.

Yoru jerked in realization upon seeing the expression of pain on Rikuo's face and immediately enveloped the boy in his embrace, activating his own fear to shield Rikuo from Ryuujin's fear. _"Sorry, I didn't realize it earlier…!"_ he said, holding Rikuo's shaking body closer before he glared upward at Ryuujin. _"Would You tone down Your Fear a little, Ryuujin-sama? You're hurting Rikuo…!"_

Yoru's tone was hostile. He wasn't afraid of Ryuujin and he wasn't about to boost Ryuujin's ego more by saying 'please'.

**_"Oops, my bad…. It seems this level of fear is a little too much for your human body, Rikuo."_** Ryuujin didn't even bother to respond to Yoru's request and addressed Rikuo directly. The human boy flinched from the attention given to him by the deity.

Yoru narrowed his eyes heatedly at the deity and growled. _"You…!"_

"Don't…!" But Rikuo quickly pulled him back, stopping the youkai before he said something that could anger Ryuujin. That was the last thing they wanted right then. Angering the deity was a stupid move after all.

Rikuo's dying experience because of Ryuujin's power was enough to plant the terror in his mind. He certainly didn't want to experience that kind of feeling again.

_"Rikuo…?" _ Yoru turned his face towards Rikuo, looking worried again.

"It's… okay. Let me speak to Ryuujin-sama…" Rikuo whispered slightly hoarsely. He paced his breath, inhaling Yoru's scent to cease the suffocating air and absorbing his fear to repel Ryuujin's destructive one, before he opened his eyes again to look at Ryuujin, mustering his willpower to act bravely.

"I'm sorry… I'm fine now…," Rikuo sighed deeply once again before he breathed normally. "You're right, Ryuujin-sama. There are a lot of questions that I hope You'll answer," he continued.

**_"Fine, but before I answer any of your questions, I'd like you to answer mine first,"_** Ryuujin said, a smirk adorning His face.

Rikuo and Yoru glanced silently at each other before they nodded. "Please," Rikuo turned back to Ryuujin and let him ask His first question.

**_"From what year are you?"_** Ryuujin asked. Rikuo and Yoru gasped at the direct question.

_ "So suddenly He asked the big question?"_ Yoru stared at Ryuujin in disbelief.

Rikuo glanced at Setsura who widened her eyes impossibly wide at the unexpected question and prayed that she would keep this conversation to herself. "2011," Rikuo answered slowly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

**_"Hoo… that's why I felt the trace of 'future' in that paper…. You're indeed from 'future', huh? How interesting. I also met a time traveler hundreds of years ago… though I already forgot his face and his name. He was also a half,"_** Ryuujin said with a very interested face, just like a child getting a new toy.

_That… is that about Rihan-san…? The time when Jiichan met the time-traveler Rihan-san from 1959…—_Rikuo thought silently as he watched Ryuujin carefully.

**_"So, why would I send you to this time?"_** Ryuujin asked again, looking intrigued now.

_He knew about that part too?_—Rikuo thought in surprise.

"How did you know it was You who sent me back to this time?" Rikuo asked back, out of curiosity.

**_"Ck, Ck, you will answer my questions first before you can ask anything to me, Rikuo,"_** Ryuujin clicked his tongue and shook his head stubbornly. **_"Answer it."_**

_"What's with that conceited attitude?"_ Yoru growled again, looking increasingly irritated.

"That's fine, Yoru. Let's just cooperate. This way He'll help us," Rikuo whispered back, scolding slightly. Yoru huffed in annoyance, but he didn't complain anymore after that.

"Someone… or some people would do something that angered You in year 2011. You would lose something or someone that's important to you… and You'd be very furious… that You created a very big earthquake that caused a Tsunami which would wipe out the whole of Tohoku," Rikuo explained gravely.

**_"My… seems very bad, indeed…,"_** Ryuujin mumbled lowly and looked like he was thinking about something. **_"And… why would I end up sending you 'here'?"_** he asked again, having not received a satisfactory answer.

"I honestly don't know…" Rikuo answered while lowering his gaze to the ground. "My best guess is… that You subconsciously wanted me to find that beloved one of Yours and prevent the disaster that would happen in that time," he said. "That's why I need to speak with You. I have no clue as to who is your beloved one. I need to warn him/her/it about what will happen and maybe the destruction caused by Your rage can be avoided," he explained again, slightly hopeful that Ryuujin would give him something to work on. A clue or two would be nice. Preferably, Ryuujin should just tell him the nature of that beloved one.

**_"Hmm… that's very vague. I have no idea about the beloved one you're talking about. I don't have anything like that after all,"_** Ryuujin said, holding his chin in contemplating manner again.

"Really? What about Kirin?" Rikuo tried harder. It wouldn't be funny if they didn't get any clue at all after all of these. At least, they should get one or two answers on how to go back to their timeline. After all, if something went awry when Rikuo was in the past, they could really change the course of time, and they could disappear.

Ryuujin looked up and narrowed his eyes at Rikuo. **_"What about it?"_** he asked almost looking suspicious.

"You treasured that Kirin very much even though it's just a mythical creature…, so maybe… there is something else that You treasure, Ryuujin-sama," Rikuo softened his expression as he looked at Ryuujin, understanding that Ryuujin probably didn't realize how he felt about those beings before he lost them.

Ryuujin stared at Rikuo some more in odd look. **_"I should interrogate you from where you heard about Kirin, but it seemed it had something to do with time-travel as well…"_** He narrowed his eyes even more before closing them and then glancing beside Him. **_"Of course… but… that couldn't be. She still won't have made it until your time,"_** He spoke slowly before looking up again to Rikuo. **_"Maybe there's another reason. What do you remember when you were 'transferred' here?"_** He asked further.

"That…," Rikuo mused as he tried to remember what happened that day. "I thought… I died… and there was no pain at first… just… white space with nothing inside… and then… there was this voice… a woman's… she told me to free Rihan-san…" he shook his clouded mind then, trying to remember further, but he couldn't recall anything else. "I think that's all," he nodded after he was sure that he didn't leave anything.

**_"A woman's voice…,"_** Ryuujin mumbled again before He glanced back at beside Him.

Rikuo was puzzled at His act. What was Ryuujin doing? Why did He keep glancing that way…?

Suddenly, something clicked in Rikuo's mind. He then widened his eyes as he got to the other end of Ryuujin's line of sight. That was….

"Setsura-san?" Rikuo's call seemed to alert Setsura who was silent all this time, probably freaking out inside since she had heard something very unbelievable in their conversation.

"W-what?" Setsura looked really alarmed that she was suddenly brought into the conversation.

"It was you…. It's your voice," Rikuo suddenly noticed the resemblance. Even though the tone was very different… even though Setsura didn't possess that softness and tenderness of that voice… the voice indeed sounded like that. It belonged to her…!

"What is?" Setsura seemed very confused. "I don't understand a single thing in your conversation! A person from future? Time travel? What the hell is that?" and she looked panicked as well.

"Ryuujin-sama…! Is it possible that…?" Rikuo couldn't say that Setsura wouldn't make it into his time, but if he heard Setsura's voice then… probably Ryuujin had done something to keep her existing until that time.

Ryuujin narrowed His eyes sharply at Rikuo and the boy shut his mouth instantly at the warning glare. The deity was sending him a message via telepathy.

**_I'll contact you later. Setsura can't hear this. You should all go home first._**

**_"I need to leave now,"_** Ryuujin said suddenly, surprising both Setsura and Rikuo (also Yoru, but he kept silent watching their interaction seriously).

"What?" Setsura seemed about to protest and Rikuo almost supported it because the deity had just blown them off without explaining His action or answering Rikuo's question, but Ryuujin looked at them all with a pointed look as if He could hear what they were thinking (and He probably could), so Rikuo and Setsura held their tongues, holding down the mutual protest.

Ryuujin ignored Rikuo, softened His expression as he turned to Setsura, and then smiled at her with a rueful expression. **_"Until next time, Setsura…"_** He said before His presence started to blur.

Actually, it wasn't just Ryuujin's figure… everything, the scenery around Rikuo and Setsura, even Yoru's shape started to blur as well.

Rikuo instinctively knew what was happening. They were being sent out of the Spirit Realm. "No!" he shouted in alarm as he tightened his hold on Yoru. "Yoru!" But his effort was futile as Yoru's form dispersed in his hold.

"No way…!" Rikuo looked at his empty hands as the world around them started to materialize again, but instead of appearing in the Nura Gumi's compound, Rikuo found himself in a very unfamiliar place. However, Rikuo could care less about that right then, because once again… he lost Yoru.

_Yoru…!_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Oh my… I didn't expect that…"<em>** Ryuujin stared at the crimson eyed youkai while raising an eyebrow. **_"Why are you still here even after I tried to send you away?"_** He asked then, slightly intrigued.

_"Tell me about that, Ryuujin-sama,"_ was the youkai's even reply.

That youkai… the quarter part of Rikuo, seemed very composed. It looked like he wasn't really surprised at what had just happened, or the fact that he remained in Spirit Realm while his human side was sent back to the human world. **_"You don't seem surprised,"_** Ryuujin commented.

_"It's just a theory. Rikuo and I are totally separated now… but still, we can't exist at the same time in human world. I still can't materialize without the help of the spirit particles, like in the Spirit Realm. Though, I can still channel him if I want to. However, this…'connection' between us only works one way. I can feel and know what Rikuo is experiencing, but he can't feel or know what happens to me,"_ the silver black haired quarter youkai said seriously, like had had thought about that a lot.

**_"I see…."_** Ryuujin chuckled. **_"Then… should we continue our conversation?"_** He smirked at the youkai and there was a glint of curiosity and interest in his crimson eyes.

_"Just in time, I was beginning to get tired of waiting…."_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A phantom carriage parts the darkness<em>

_On its way to where there is light_

_The trap known as dreams_

_Lures us into the inferno…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan ran down to the basement, looking around to feel traces of the Spirit Realm Gate so he could enter it again. He wasn't done speaking to Ryuujin, damn it! Moreover, Ryuujin said Rikuo was inside the Spirit Realm. Despite his promise not to ask anything about Rikuo's past, it didn't mean he didn't want to know the real Rikuo <em>now<em>.

Ryuujin mentioned that Rikuo wasn't human. What was that supposed to mean? And that silver-black haired Nurarihyon that had kissed Rikuo on the lips… who the HELL was he? Why was he so close to Rikuo? What was the nature of their relationship? God, Rihan was so curious. He was so bothered that it drove him crazy.

Rihan stopped in front of the door to the sealed room. Seeing the seals were undone, he quickly opened the door in a bang, alerting the person who was already inside the room.

Nurarihyon turned around with widened eyes as his dark golden eyes met Rihan's clear ones. "Rihan?" he sounded very surprised as well.

"Old man! You've got to get me inside the Spirit Realm!" Rihan didn't bother to explain why he was there in the first place, and went straight to grab the collar of his father's yukata. "I need to speak to Ryuujin-sama again!" he continued urgently.

Nurarihyon blinked once before setting a ridiculous expression. "Wait, wait, what? You need to speak to Ryuujin _again_?" he sounded confused. "When the heck did you meet Ryuujin?"

"I just came back from the Spirit Realm, and I met Him there," Rihan said, still shaking his father's body. "Please! I need to ask him something important, but the selfish Dragon had just ditched me and kicked me out of the realm!" he continued, insisting.

"Ca-calm the fuck down!" Nurarihyon shouted, grabbing Rihan's wrist with his free hand to liberate himself from the Hanyo's clutch. "You're not helping by shaking and pushing me around." The old man huffed then before narrowing his eyes at his agitated son. "Explain. How did you enter the Spirit Realm?"

"I don't know. When I entered the door to the stairs leading to the basement, I was suddenly… inside," Rihan said, pacing his breath slightly to calm himself down. Panicking wouldn't help after all.

"Damn…! The entrance is leaking out…!" Nurarihyon muttered in annoyance. "This is why I hate opening this gate. Without the seals, the gate just…" he grumbled and looked at the ring statue, sighing in exasperation. "Why are they taking so long in there? I need to close the gate before the entrance gets even bigger than this…!"

Upon hearing that, Rihan reacted. "So Rikuo is really in there?" He was slightly mortified. He couldn't believe his old man just sent Rikuo away to Spirit Realm without consulting him first!

"He is. He said he wanted to speak to Ryuujin by himself," Nurarihyon answered slowly, without looking at Rihan.

"What...? How could you just send him alone to a place where he doesn't know how to navigate himself!" Rihan protested. "And you didn't ask my opinion first about it! I bet you wouldn't say anything at all if I didn't meet Ryuujin just now and knew that Rikuo's in there!" he accused his old man while narrowing his eyes sharply.

"You really met Ryuujin?" Now Nurarihyon turned to face Rihan again with slightly concerned look. "What did you say to Him? No, more importantly… what did _He_ say to you?" he asked with a very serious look now.

"That… He said Rikuo wasn't human… and that I wasn't allowed to pry into his past…" Rihan said, mumbling while looking aside slightly.

There was a brief silence before Nurarihyon responded to it that with "I see…" in even tone.

"Why don't you seem surprised at all? Don't tell me… you already knew about that too?" Rihan threw his suspicious glare at his old man again.

"I did," Nurarihyon seemed unfazed by the irritation radiating around Rihan now.

"Old man! You…, you really didn't have any intention to tell me anything, did you?" Rihan protested again, shocked and feeling totally mad now because Nurarihyon hid things from him, important things about Rikuo that he had the right to know about, damn it!

Anyway, why did Nurarihyon know a lot more about Rikuo than Rihan in the first place? He was really pissed off about that.

"I promised him not to tell you," Nurarihyon said evenly. "Don't you think it'd be rude of me to break a promise because you asked me?" he asked raising his eyebrows and Rihan twitched at that. His old man got a point.

"Fine then…, but at least tell me why he had to lie to me about being fully human," Rihan bargained then, because Nurarihyon seemed determined to stick with his decision to stay silent.

"Ask him yourself. It's not my place to say anything about that. Besides, I have no idea why he insisted on lying to you about it," answered the old man while closing his eyes.

"Ugh… okay. I just want to know one more thing…" Rihan grumbled, slightly pouting because he couldn't reason with his old man and didn't get his desired answer as well.

"Shoot," Nurarihyon shrugged.

"Is there another Nurarihyon beside us?" Rihan turned serious at that. That was to be expected, because he was very curious about the Nurarihyon he had seen with Rikuo in the Spirit Realm earlier. Moreover… the kissing scene was playing over and over again in his head it was really distracting!

"Of course there are other Nurarihyons… but not in Tokyo. Or at least, not in Nura Gumi's turf for that matter," Nurarihyon answered again, but now with one opened eyes while his eyebrow rising in slight puzzlement of why Rihan suddenly asked something like that out of blue.

"As I thought…." Rihan mumbled again, more seriously now. "Then… that guy was probably one of those other Nurarihyon…!" he then fumed inwardly at the thought. He wasn't necessarily in Nura Gumi at that time when he kissed Rikuo's lips. After all, it was inside a Spirit Realm.

How dare he touch something that belonged to Rihan…!

"What are you mumbling about?" Nurarihyon seemed catching something from Rihan's not exactly silent musing and Nidaime clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I saw something I'd rather not see in the Spirit Realm," Rihan huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment and slight anger.

"What is it?" Nurarihyon looked mildly curious now, probably because Rihan showed so many emotions in the mere seconds.

Rihan himself didn't know why he felt this way. If it was about Rikuo then… suddenly he lost his cool and couldn't think straight. What was it about Rikuo that affected Rihan so much? Why was he so attached to the boy? Why did he… fall in love so quickly with the boy? And the feeling was so strong… almost stronger than his feelings to Yamabuki.

"Rikuo… was being kissed by a Nurarihyon…" Rihan answered slowly, feeling the fire of jealousy flicker in his chest. "And they looked… so intimate with each other."

"What…?" the ex-Supreme Commander asked, looking very surprised at that. "Another… Nurarihyon… was kissing him?"

Actually, Rihan's old man looked more than surprised. He looked shocked. Rihan was confused upon seeing that. "What is it, Old man? Do you know something?" he asked then.

"Ah… it's a Spirit Realm after all… but still… with the other half…? Impossible," Nurarihyon seemed to have not heard Rihan's question at all and he was about to ask again when a massive amount of shadow suddenly poured out of the gate of Spirit Realm.

"Uh-oh, crap!" Nurarihyon was alerted and immediately faced the gate again to cut the flowing miasma. "Ah, jeez…! I can't hold it any longer than this! I have to close it and seal it once more!" he shouted as he made series of movement with the golden sword in his hand.

"Wha—! Wait a second! Old man, Rikuo is still inside—!" Rihan was mortified and Nurarihyon began to close the gate. Did he want to trap Rikuo there?

"Setsura is with him! Let's just hope that she can guide him to get out of the Spirit Realm through another gate! If I don't close this gate now, the entire Nura Mansion will be swallowed by the Spirit Realm and a lot of crazy youkai inside the Spirit Real will enter the human world!" Nurarihyon yelled back before chanting some language that Rihan didn't understand.

"Huh? Setsura is with him? No wonder I felt the trace of her youki at the entrance…." Rihan nodded in understanding as he felt slightly relieved. At least, if Rikuo was with Setsura then… "Eh? Wait! I didn't see Setsura earlier! Old man! Stop—!"

But it was too late as Nurarihyon finished the chanting by sheathing the sword again and closed off the roof so the moonlight could enter the room. He sighed deeply and put the sword back to its place. "So… tell me more about this other Nurarihyon you saw kissing Rikuo," he turned to the shocked gaping Rihan that still couldn't believe his old man just sealed the gate again without hearing his protest.

Rihan snapped and turned serious. Then he proceeded to tell what he had seen and what he had talked about to Ryuujin in the Spirit Realm.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Those regrets I can't erase<em>

_Only I can change the end…_

_…of the movie in my head…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Setsura looked at the crouching, upset looking human boy in front of her in total confusion. At first, she was surprised that they were actually kicked out of the Spirit Realm by Ryuujin, but she was even more shocked to find that the silver-black haired Nurarihyon, the youkai that was said to be the quarter part of Rikuo, didn't get kicked out together with them.<p>

However, what vexed the Snow Youkai even more was the fact that she had not the slightest idea about what Rikuo had been talking about when he was speaking to Ryuujin. Setsura also didn't understand how she was involved with this crazy situation. She was driven nuts with curiosity now. She wanted to know, damn it!

"Oi, Rikuo," Setsura called to the boy, who flinched at her voice. When the boy turned to her, he had a very nervous look on his face. "Explain to me... whatever the hell you were talking about earlier," she glared at him and activated her fear slightly to intimidate Rikuo into telling her the truth, about the future and about her involvement in it.

Though, she wasn't sure what that was about because Rikuo only mentioned something about her voice when he was 'sent' there… here, whatever.

"Ah… Setsura-san…!" Rikuo looked at her, looking totally uneasy now. "I'm… not so sure if it's wise to tell you everything…" he replied timidly.

Setsura narrowed her eyes sharply and moved towards Rikuo, grabbing his collar as she reached him, pulling the boy to stand and face her directly, close to her face. Then she glared at his eyes while increasing the level of her fear such that her surroundings started to freeze with the intensity. Rikuo visibly shivered as he also felt it so strongly.

"Don't give me that crap, human. This has something to do with me and I need to know. Explain everything to me and maybe I won't have to freeze you to death," Setsura hissed at him angrily and Rikuo's breath visibly hitched, probably at the coldness.

"Ah, I know, I know! I'll explain it now!" Rikuo shouted suddenly, surprising Setsura a bit. "After all… you've heard most of it anyway… there's no point in hiding it anymore…" he continued, sighing deeply, a defeated expression in his face.

Setsura loosened her grip from the boy's yukata and let him go. "Tell me… what this is all about," she ordered, softening her voice a little, a desperate tone in her voice. "I need to know…. If it involves me somehow, I have a right to know, right?"

"Setsura-san… you…" Rikuo looked at Setsura with solemn look. "I understand… But, will you keep this to yourself after I tell you about it?" he asked then with a desperate look as well.

Setsura nodded slightly, agreeing. It was better than not knowing at all. Even though she had to keep this to herself….

"You already heard most of it when I spoke with Ryuujin. Which part do you want me to explain further?" Rikuo asked.

"About the part of the conversation when I got mentioned," Setsura said. "What I understand from your conversation is that… you're a creature from the future. You came here with a certain purpose that I still don't understand, but it had something to do with the disaster caused by Ryuujin in the future. You… mentioned something about my voice you heard in there. What the hell was that about?" she asked tensely. She didn't know why she felt this strong urge to understand it. Somehow… it seemed very important to do so.

"I'm sorry, Setsura-san. I can't answer that," Rikuo said with a regretful tone.

"Why?" Setsura shouted, protesting. Did he still want to hide things from her?

"Because I don't know the answer!" Rikuo shouted back. "I don't know why I heard your voice. I don't know what exactly the purpose of me being here is. I don't know what Ryuujin-sama wants…! He kicked us out without explaining anything…! He didn't give any clue of how I'm supposed to deal with this…!" he said with the same, if not higher, level of desperateness in his tone of voice.

"Rikuo…." Setsura looked at the boy sympathetically.

"I have to go back to the future…! I have a lot of people to protect, and yet… I'm stuck here…! And my resolution to go back is tested because I meet you guys here… I meet Rihan-san…! I… lately I think… that I don't want to go back…! I want to stay here with you guys… but I can't…! Because… if I stay here for too long… the future will…!" Rikuo kneeled and covered his face which was set in a very tortured look. He looked ready to cry and Setsura felt… like she had to say something to him.

Setsura didn't like that expression on Rikuo. She didn't know why, but… she hated that agonizing painful look. It was almost like seeing Rihan in pain. It tore her heart deeply.

Setsura kneeled beside Rikuo and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him to look up and face her.

"S-Setsura…san?" Rikuo widened his eyes at seeing her sure expression.

"I'll help you," Setsura said impulsively.

"Eh…?" Rikuo looked very surprised.

"Let me help you… with that."

**End of chapter 24**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<br>**

*****Taken from the Japanese song 'Lacrimosa' (2nd Ed song of Kuroshitsuji S1 Anime), sung by Kalafina.

**Taken from the lyric of 'I'm Alive' (1st Ed song of Kuroshitsuji S1 Anime), sung by BECCA

**A/N:** Damn, don't have much time to rant now. Anyway, this story has become much longer than I expected. It seems the plot just got complicated and difficult. Well, at least Rikuo got one more friends there… that knows his secret about being from future *lol* I actually wanted Rihan to meet Yoru in this chapter, but… *sighs*. Maybe in the next chapter. Well, there are still a lot of unanswered questions, but… hehe, something is revealed here… something big *grins*


	25. Chapter 25: About Rikuo Part 1

**Disclaimer: Luna only owns Nuramago in her dream, in reality it belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei.**

**Warning: **_AU, shounen ai-ncest (beware of Rihan's attack!), slight oOC-ness (Rihan, you really… *sweats*), etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ)**, as always, you're the best! XD Thanks a lot for the help~ *love*

**A/N:** Hah~… sorry for the wait, everyone! As always your reviews are extraordinary and I love you all for keeping reviewing and supporting this fic by telling me how you love it *love*. So~ this is the new chapter for you~. Please do ENJOY~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: <em>About Rikuo (Part 1)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>If you think you need more time,<em>

_…then it's okay to do it little by little.*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… you actually told Ryuujin directly that you wanted Rikuo and you asked Him to back off even though Rikuo will seek Him out later?" Nurarihyon put his hand on his chin, mulling over that fact after Rihan told him what happened between him and Ryuujin.<p>

"Yeah, and I kind of promised Him something in return," Rihan scratched the back of his head. "He also made me promise not to ask anything about Rikuo's origin because it will cause a great disaster… I still don't understand why, but… he was very serious when he said it, so it's probably true," he sighed deeply while closing his eyes, head downcast. "Aah… why is everything so complicated when what I want is just keeping someone I love close to me?"

Nurarihyon's sweat dropped seeing his son whining like a brat. "Well, Rikuo is indeed mysterious in many ways… Maybe he was indeed sent by Ryuujin to do some kind of mission and Ryuujin just didn't want that mission to be disturbed by anyone if Rikuo's real identity was blown," Nurarihyon said, partially telling the truth, but leaving out the part that Rikuo was sent from the future.

Nurarihyon also believed that this favor his idiotic son had asked from Ryuujin would be the debt for Rihan in 1959 to pay. At that time, Ryuujin would send Rihan to the past to save Kirin… really, this was starting to look like the trigger that will cause the events in the future…. _Is it fate?_

Then Rikuo being sent to the past was also fate as well, huh? Inevitable… then, there was really no future for Rihan and Rikuo's love…. Separated by time… how poetic, but sad, definitely. Nurarihyon kind of understood now why Rikuo was so afraid to accept Rihan's advances.

_Huh?—_Now wait a second. Why would Rikuo be afraid if he came from the future? According to his story, he came from year 2011, right? It was what… 60 years from now on? That wasn't exactly a long time for a youkai like Nurarihyon or Nura Gumi, or even Rihan. They could still meet in the future. There was nothing to be afraid off then, unless…

Suddenly Nurarihyon felt he shouldn't think about this too much. It was the secret of future. _What happens in the future will still happen in the future…._

"Then you probably should obey Ryuujin and not ask anything about Rikuo's origin," Nurarihyon said, responding to his son's whining. "There must have been an important reason why Ryuujin warned you about it. Moreover, there are some things that are better left unknown, for the sake of the better good," he continued while standing up.

"Old man…. Where are you going?" Rihan asked when he noticed that Nurarihyon had moved towards the door of the secret room.

"Out. I need to seal this room again. I do still hate this gate after all," Nurarihyon grumbled in annoyance. "You'd better come too, or you'll be trapped in this room."

"Ah? Hey, wait for me," Rihan hurriedly followed his old man out of the door. "Do you think Rikuo…? Will Rikuo really be okay? I meant… I didn't see Setsura in Ryuujin's Lake of Truth when I saw that… that infuriating scene," the Hanyo growled slightly as he mentioned the last part.

"Don't worry. You already knew what Rikuo is and Setsura is trustworthy. She won't let anything bad happen to the boy," Nurarihyon took out some paper seals from his sleeves and chanted before sealing the door once again from the outside. "Believe me. They'll be home by tomorrow," he said reassuringly.

Rihan still looked skeptical and worried for a moment before sighing. "Fine, if you said so," he slumped his shoulder slightly after that. It seemed he decided to have faith in Nurarihyon's words and in Rikuo as well as in Setsura.

"Now why don't you accompany your old man to have some late sake, my idiotic son? Before you realize it, Rikuo and Setsura will be home," Nurarihyon smirked at his son and Rihan blinked once before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Sure thing, old man," Rihan answered with a light huff while shaking his head slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Don't sigh. Don't stay alone.<em>

_Then, all the painful thoughts will go away._

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"You want to… help me…?" Rikuo asked Setsura in a choked whisper, shocked at the sudden proposal.<p>

Setsura nodded surely. "I'll do what I can to help you," she repeated, staring promisingly into Rikuo's wide chocolate eyes.

"But… how? I meant, Ryuujin didn't even give me any clue how to—,"

"You want to stay in this time, right?" Setsura cut his words and Rikuo looked up, totally surprised again.

"Wha-…, but—!"

"The future when you came from hasn't happened yet, Rikuo," Setsura cut again, not giving Rikuo any chance to deny or object that. "You have all the time you want in this past. Then you should stay here… beside Rihan," she continued, her grip on Rikuo's shoulder tightening. "Don't leave him…!" she even sounded like begging now and Rikuo didn't know how to respond to that.

"Setsura-san…," Rikuo gulped slightly as he was being convinced so seriously to stay in this past. Stay and be together with Rihan. Setsura didn't voice out her feelings… but she must have loved Rihan very much as a family if she went this far, to even beg him not to leave Rihan.

"I don't know why you were freaking out earlier about future. That future hasn't happened yet, has it?" Setsura asked again, more composed now. "One of the reasons you're here right now is to prevent that future from happening, right? The disaster? Then you can actually start from now on… from this time," she suggested.

Rikuo looked at Setsura's face regretfully before shifting his gaze down. Her suggestion was wonderful if only he wasn't Rihan's child. If Rikuo wasn't Rihan's offspring… he could entertain that idea with joy and happiness, but since the reality was a bitch in disguise….

"Setsura-san… I… won't be born in the future if I stay too long in this time…," Rikuo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth painfully. The snow youkai jerked in surprise at that and Rikuo opened his eyes to look at Setsura again sadly. "I will definitely disappear… and my existence will be wiped out from this reality…," he whispered the last part while a single tear escaped from the corner of his eyes. "Before long… no one will know that I ever existed in this world…."

Setsura looked aggravated as she shut her eyes tightly and hugged the chocolate haired boy with shaking hands. "Damn it…! Damn You, Ryuujin-sama…!" she clutched at Rikuo's Yukata very hard, almost painfully so, but Rikuo couldn't say anything because he wanted to curse Ryuujin too for his messed up life.

"Setsura-san… I want you to believe even though I have no choice about going back to the future… I really do like Nura Gumi here, you… and Rihan-san… no; I _love_ Rihan-san…. I'm in love with him," Rikuo confessed softly while curving his arms around Setsura's side to rest on her back, slowly closing his eyes in the process. "I intend on… spending the rest of my time here beside Rihan-san… until Ryuujin contacts me again, Setsura-san… will you be my friend?" he asked while smiling forlornly.

Rikuo knew it was kind of lame and pointless for a request, but knowing that someone knew about him, someone cared and was willing to help him besides Nurarihyon, was very precious and important for Rikuo. The thought alone had supported his heart somehow because he wasn't alone. He was glad… and he wanted this person, this snow youkai, to be his close friend.

"Moron… you're already my friend, Rikuo," Setsura's mumbling was slightly muffled by the material of Rikuo's yukata, and even though her clench on his clothes had considerably loosening, she was still holding him with both arms.

It was very warm inside her embrace… and Rikuo couldn't help smiling heartily at that. It was kind of ironic that Yuki Onna could be this warm…. "Thank you… Setsura-san…." Rikuo felt very content right then and somehow, he felt sleepy as well.

Maybe it was because of what happened in the Spirit Realm, but maybe… maybe he was just missing the warmth of other people. The first time he came into this time, he also fell asleep in Rihan's embrace. It had been some time since the last time he was hugged and cradled like this and Rikuo felt his vision began to blur as the exhaustion and fatigue began to consume his consciousness.

"Rikuo?" Setsura slowly released him, but he couldn't respond to her since by the time she looked at him, he already fell asleep.

#

Setsura blinked once as she stared at the sleeping human boy in her arms. "Ah, jeez… what a troublesome kid," she shook her head while smiling softly. Really, this kid was just like Rihan when he was still a brat…

Suddenly a thought crossed Setsura's head. But she quickly dismissed the idea because it couldn't be. Rikuo would have mentioned if he was… yeah, it couldn't be. Though, the fact that the kid was suffering right now because of his situation remained the same. Setsura wanted to help him. She wanted the kid to stay here, in this time, in Nura Gumi, beside Rihan.

But, if Rikuo was faced with the threat of disappearing then… what could Setsura do?

Setsura mused for some more moments before an idea struck her like a light bulb appearing inside her mind. "Ryuujin-sama altered the space and time… right?" she mumbled slightly as she continued thinking.

_"I heard your voice… when I was sent back in time…"_

"It seems… I can guess what that was about then…." Setsura sighed deeply as he looked up at the clear starry night sky. "Hey, Ryuujin-sama… it seems I have to accept Your offer a hundred years ago… in exchange for this kid and Rihan's happiness…."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>We simply have concluded too soon<em>

_…that there's no way we could fly without wings.*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em> "What do you want to ask me, Yoru Rikuo?"<em>** Ryuujin asked while stroking His long hair back as he smirked at the silver haired crimson eyed youkai before Him.

_"Simple… do we really have to go back to the future?" _ Yoru asked seriously.

Ryuujin raised His eyebrows at that. **_"You don't want to?"_** He asked in wonder.

_"Eventually… but not right now,"_ Yoru said sternly. _"Rikuo has just found his first love… his happiness… with Rihan-san, and I want him to stay happy in this time,"_ he continued staring at the green-golden tinted haired deity in front of him seriously.

**_"Okay… that can be arranged,"_** Ryuujin said, smirking. **_"After all, that Hanyo asked for the same thing,"_** He continued, surprising the silver-black haired youkai a little.

_"What…?"_ Yoru looked at Ryuujin in disbelief.

**_"That Hanyo… Rihan, was it? He came to me just before I talked to you guys here… He wanted Rikuo… he wanted you,"_** Ryuujin informed while chuckling. **_"He asked me to back off if you should ever ask my permission to come back to me, that greedy little mix-breed,"_** He looked down now, still slightly amused. **_"Though… I don't hate his reason of wanting you… so I agreed in exchange of his service if I ever needed him, but I doubt that…."_**

Yoru was silent as he heard all of that before he asked again, _"So that means… You'll let Rikuo stay here, right? Just for the time being until we figure out what Your beloved one really is?"_

**_"You could say that…,"_** Ryuujin sighed slightly at that, rather satisfied with His own wise decision. **_"I don't think that you guys staying in this time a little bit longer can harm the future, but you really have to convince that boy to start thinking that he wants to go home to his own time… because if he keeps up with his confusion and contradictions all the time, the time-portal will never open up for you guys to return,"_** He finished while turning back to leave.

_"Wait,"_ Yoru stopped Him from behind, but he didn't follow Ryuujin or anything like what Rihan did when he was dissatisfied with Ryuujin's decision. It seemed, this Nurarihyon had more pride than the black haired one. The deity just stopped to look back because it seemed interesting. He raised His eyebrows in a silent question.

"_Just out of curiosity…. Will this involve Setsura somehow, Ryuujin-sama?"_ Yoru asked, slightly narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Ryuujin smiled softly at the thought of Setsura. **_"Well, you can say that… it's actually up to her to decide. Whether it's that future she wants… or if she wants to have another future…."_** Then the Great Dragon of Fujiyama chuckled slightly in amusement before He got out of that inner world, back to His Mighty throne.

**_"I can't wait…."_**

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I will sing to you at the top of my voice,<em>

_…so that you won't forget._

_Even if we become separated faraway,_

_…right through the sky*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rikuo opened his eyes again, he was already back in his room. "Huh?" he moaned slightly while blinking several times. He rubbed his eyelids before waking up. He was on top of a futon, but he wasn't covered by a blanket.<p>

Rikuo looked at the window. It was still dark outside. How did he come back to the house and inside his room again? He thought he and Setsura were kicked out of Spirit Realm to an unfamiliar wilderness.

_Did Setsura-san bring me back home?_—Rikuo thought, slightly blushing. She didn't lift him or something, did she? Because that would be very embarrassing, being lifted by a woman when he was unconscious….

The sound of his room door being opened suddenly —and hard, for that matter—startled Rikuo, making him immediately turn and look up to see a breathless Rihan standing at the door. "Ri-Rihan-san…?" the boy looked at the slightly flushing Rihan in wide eyes, still surprised.

"Ri-… RIKUO!" Rihan then, without warning, pounced on the boy so suddenly.

"Whoaaaaah!" Rikuo shrieked in shock at the sudden attack as he felt Rihan's hands and arms enveloped him and he was being pushed down on the futon. "R-R-R-Rihan-san!" he shouted and struggled to release himself from the iron grip of Rihan's hug. "Wa-wait a—stop! What are you do— Gyaaah! What did you just touch!"

Rihan did not seem to mind the push, the punch or the kick Rikuo sent to his body. He kept his embrace on the boy and he even tightened it until it was difficult for Rikuo to breathe. "Ri-… Rihan-san…!" he was panting now shallowly. Seriously, Rihan was suffocating him!

"…God… thank God…! You're back…!" Rihan, without loosening the tight embrace, pushed his own body up a little bit to look at Rikuo's flushing face. "Rikuo…," he whispered softly and seductively while leaning closely onto Rikuo's face now. Rikuo's wide panicked chocolate orbs met his dazed golden ones and Rikuo instantly knew what happened when Rihan closed their small distance with a passionate kiss.

_CRAP! Rihan-san is drunk!_—Rikuo's head screamed in alarm. He could smell the strong scent of sake on Rihan's breath and the taste on his mouth. Rihan's eyes were slightly glazed, his face flushing as well and he deepened his kiss, damn it! His tongue was trying to invade Rikuo's mouth.

"R-Ri-Rihan-san… you're drunk. Please wake up!" Rikuo pushed him away harder until their connection was severed. He trashed some more to free himself, but Rihan's unloosened grip got even tighter until it was bordering into bruising. "Rihan-san…! Please… let go…!" The boy closed his eyes shut, feeling totally scared if he wouldn't be able to stop Rihan now. He was too strong! Rikuo's physical strength couldn't match him!

Just how many bottles had Rihan drunk anyway? Rikuo thought every Nura generation could hold their alcohol very well. He had never seen his other half or his grandpa getting drunk from dinking sake. No matter how much they drank. Was it different for Rihan?

"Rikuo… don't leave…," Rihan whispered again while nuzzling his neck.

_Oh my God, oh My God, OH MY GOD!_—Rikuo's mind was chanting restlessly now, dreading, his heart beating a mile per minute and Rihan's hot moist breath on his neck didn't help his horror at all.

"Stay… with me…," Rihan said again with hoarse guttural voice that was very sexy and hot, but still!

What the hell! Rihan had started to nip and lick on his neck and Rikuo couldn't help the moan surfacing from the back of his throat as he felt the surge of pleasure spreading from the assault of his sensitive spot.

"Nnh...! R-Rihan…san…!" Rikuo whimpered slightly, tears starting to pool in his eyes again. He didn't want this. No, he shouldn't want this…! This wasn't supposed to happen. "Rihan-san! Wake up!" he shouted with all of his might and suddenly, his heart beat harder once, twice, and his blood started to boil as he felt the sensation of being set on fire.

_Oh no…!_—Rikuo knew this sensation. He knew it so very well. He felt this often enough in the past… or in the future that it would be insane not to know what this was.

It was the feeling that Rikuo would soon change into his night form.

_Yoru, don't! Rihan-san will-…!—_Rikuo screamed in his mind in warning, but it was cut short as he was pulled back inside his inner world. Yoru had grabbed his consciousness and pulled him back as he himself surged forward to fill Rikuo's previous space, exchanging place with his human self.

_Yoru!_

Yoru opened his eyes slightly as he settled in his form after more than a month of being trapped inside the Spirit Realm. It felt weird at first, but… well. It seemed Rihan hadn't yet realized that the boy he was holding had turned into something else. Yoru smirked slightly as he felt the wet muscle teasing on his neck, right above his vein. Now, this was interesting. He wanted to see what kind of expression Rihan would make once he noticed who… or what he was holding.

"No…, Rihan-san… if you keep that up, I won't be able to hold back…." Yoru whispered seductively back in Rihan's ear, of course, with his enticing baritone voice, Rihan's movement had stopped all together hearing it.

They were quiet for a few minutes, one from slight confusion and one from amusement, before Rihan started to loosen his hold on the captive in his embrace and pulled back again slowly to check on what the hell just happened. Rihan's cloudy eyes started to clear as he saw what was under him.

Rihan blinked once, twice, regaining his sense slightly before widening his eyes in impossible size and… "GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed bloody murder at the sight of a silver-black haired young youkai laying on the futon, in his embrace.

Yoru chuckled slightly as Rihan snapped, got up and instantly backed away as far as possible from him. The Nidaime of Nura Gumi then pointed at him with trembling finger. "H-h-how… what… who…!" he even stuttered in total shock and mortification at that.

"No way, Rihan-san… if I'm not a cute brunette human you don't want me anymore?" Yoru asked while slowly waking up, his yukata slipping around his left shoulder slightly. Yoru stared at his attire for a moment with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Did their father really intend to do the nasty to Rikuo? No wonder Rikuo panicked big time. Despite Rikuo's protest that he shouldn't have come forward, Yoru doubted that Rikuo could stop Rihan… especially when Rihan wasn't in his right mind. He was drunk after all.

"Y-you—! I remember you…!" Rihan chocked slightly as his expression turned slightly furious. He immediately stood up. "You're the youkai from that Spirit Realm! The one that dared to kiss my Rikuo!" he shouted at the young youkai, glaring down at him and pointing accusingly, visibly pissed off.

Yoru deadpanned at the Nidaime for a moment facing the accusation before a bubble of laugher began to surface from his throat, so he had to cover his mouth so as not to laugh. "Really, Rihan-san… you don't know who I am?" he was amused. Rihan's face was very funny. It was totally hilarious.

"How the hell should I know!" Rihan shouted again before he swayed aside slightly, hiccupping; a sign that he was still intoxicated. "Ah… I know you're a Nurarihyon, though… the other Nurarihyon that my old man mentioned…" he slurred slightly when he talked, but surprisingly, his words were still coordinated and easy to follow. Though, his expression was odd and funny.

"Rihan-san… you suck when you're drunk," Yoru scoffed slightly, but he couldn't help smiling fondly at Rihan who looked endearing right then.

"S-shut up!" Rihan yelled again, hiccupped once, and then pointed at Yoru again. "Why are you here? Where did you hide Rikuo?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Yoru now, and the silver-black haired youkai couldn't help chuckling at that.

"Rihan-san… you're seriously drunk. Why don't you just sleep that off?" Yoru stood slowly, surprising and alerting Rihan who glared at him for the sudden move. The Nidaime refused to step back, though.

"What are you doing?" Rihan asked warningly as Yoru walked to his direction.

"Rihan-san… I'm a little disappointed that you don't recognize me in this form," Yoru said, getting even closer to Rihan that Rihan didn't even have a choice but to step back until his back hit the wall. Yoru stared at Rihan's edgy golden eyes with his bloody crimson ones. Yoru smirked, leaning his face closer to Rihan's. "Don't you recognize my scent…, Rihan-san?" he asked in whisper now, lowering his eyelids slightly creating a sexy expression on his face.

"W-what…?" Rihan asked back distractedly as he couldn't help himself staring at those luscious pale lips, moving just in front of his eyes.

"My scent…," Yoru purred leaning even closer to Rihan's face, almost touching Rihan's lips with his own.

Just then Rihan seemed registering what Yoru had said and he took a sharp inhale, his head jerking backwards so suddenly that it collided with the wall behind him. "OUCH!" the Nidaime groaned loudly in surprise as sharp pain come from the back of his skull.

Yoru blinked once before starting to laugh at that. This time he really couldn't hold it down. That was just so comical! "Ri-… Rihan-san, are you okay?" he still had a heart to ask in the middle of his mirth seeing Rihan's calamity. Really, it was just too fun!

"Y-your scent…! No way…! You-…!" Rihan couldn't help paling, widening his eyes while he was nursing his bumped head now, looking at Yoru incredulously, where Yoru was just smirking naughtily at him.

"Have you realized? It's me… Rikuo," Yoru said, grinning in amusement when what Rihan could do was dropping his jaw in total shock and disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable…!" Rihan moaned in distress as he sat on the tatami, holding his throbbing head because of confusion and skepticism. "This is simply… impossible…!" he added while glancing at his companion who also sat beside him, but with slouching position, completely looking at ease.<p>

"You've been saying that since thirty minutes ago, Rihan-san," Rikuo, or the youkai who claimed to be Rikuo, _his_ Rikuo, commented, still with that smug look on his handsome face.

Okay… the youkai was a Nurarihyon, and he looked very similar to his father, except just like his assessment in the Spirit Realm, at the closer look this youkai's hair color was more silver than golden, and his eye color was deep bloody crimson. Though, the fact that he looked just like his old man didn't change, and his old man was a very gorgeous youkai once when he was young… It meant, this Rikuo youkai was indeed very attractive.

But, this youkai claimed to be the youkai part of his Rikuo. This was just too… mind-boggling, damn it! There was just no freaking way!

"Still can't believe that I'm also Rikuo, huh? Even after sniffing me so eagerly?" Rikuo the youkai snickered and Rihan blushed at the memory.

True, to clear Rihan's suspicion and to prove that what this young youkai said was true, he allowed Rihan to sniff him. Then, because Rihan was too confused and horny, courtesy of the alcohol in his system, he couldn't think clearly as he accepted the proposal and… he sniffed him. Well… not just sniffing, but…

Rihan was too embarrassed to continue his train of thought. Anyway, it involved the stripping and the… wrestling, rolling around the sheet, but that wasn't the point. The youkai's scent indeed belonged to Rikuo. It was the same enticing alluring scent Rikuo gave out every day. It could only mean one thing… this guy was indeed Rikuo, his youkai part at least.

"Ah… so it was true then… that when Ryuujin said you weren't human… that you both were the same… he meant it like this…." Rihan rubbed his temples which were still throbbing. He felt dizzy now. He didn't know that he could get drunk over sake…. Well; actually he drank a little bit more than usual. He was strong holding his liquor, yeah, but… even if it was him, drinking a big barrel on his own was a little bit too much apparently.

"I'm surprised that you talked to the annoying deity at all," Rikuo said, huffing slightly.

Rihan could see the dislike in the youkai's face. Well, surely Rikuo… the human Rikuo also disliked Ryuujin, but he never showed it in his expression. He was more regretful at Ryuujin's decision to reject him, but the youkai clearly hated the deity. It showed in his disgusted expression after all.

"So… you and Rikuo are the same person…" Rihan mumbled slowly, still musing and trying to accept the fact that he was talking to Rikuo and not just another youkai. Really, the youkai appearance didn't help him at all with this. Moreover, his attitude and his way of speaking were also too different from the human Rikuo. He still couldn't regard them as the same person.

"Indeed," Rikuo smiled leisurely at Rihan, totally looking confident.

Rihan's eye twitched and he sighed deeply. "I still find it hard to believe…," he confessed while shaking his head a little bit to clear the remnant of his drunkenness. It could just be a dream and he was actually unconscious right now if he didn't make sure that he was sober enough for this conversation.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not. Doesn't change the fact that Rikuo and I are the same," Rikuo said while closing his eyes, appearing uncaring.

Rihan hated to admit it, but it was true. Although their appearance and attitude were very different, if their essence was the same then….

"Wait, so… the human Rikuo… is he just your illusion? A being that you create for your convenience?" Rihan asked then, curious. After all, the human Rikuo did feel like a human. Of course it could be because of the youkai ability to alter other people's perception, but… if that was the case, then this youkai was in a very high level for being able to mask his 'youkai' presence very astoundingly.

Rikuo opened one of his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Rihan, his look questioning. "What are you talking about? Rikuo is Rikuo… he's my human side," he answered.

"Your human…?" Rihan tilted his head aside, confused slightly.

Rikuo raised both his eyebrows now, higher as well while opening his other eye, looking surprised. "You didn't know? I thought you talked to Ryuujin…," he said slowly. "You also have it, right… your human, in here?" he then pointed it right on Rihan's chest.

"Eh…?" Rihan widened his eyes at that. "What… do you…?"

"Just like your human who can only come out at new moon, Rihan-san, I can only come out occasionally... especially at night," Rikuo said with a solemn smile.

"What…?" Rihan widened his eyes even more as he heard that.

"It means, Rihan-san… that I'm just the same as you, a mix-breed."

**End of Chapter 25**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken directly from the English translation of Japanese song titled 'Issei no Sei' (Natsume Yuujinchou 1st season 1st Op song), sung by Kita Shuuhei.

**A/N: **Okay… this story is getting longer and longer than what I had expected before. I know where everything will go, but the sequence of the scenes that will bring them to the final is another story. It's actually quite hard to put them in order! *sighs* Ugh… is the meeting between Rihan and Yoru too rushed and sudden? Well, there's an explanation for the missing scene in next chapter, but still… I hope this is good enough. What do you think? Please review, everyone! Let me know what you're thinking!


	26. Chapter 26: About Rikuo Part 2

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hirosi-sensei.**

**Warning: **_AU, yaoi—ncest (yes, it is yaoi for this chapter), implication of sexual activity (not graphic, but still…), slight oOC-ness, foul language, etc..._

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ), **thanks as always~ XD. By the way, my beta did translation for Nuramago Light Novel **"Incident at Bakenekoya"** and you can find the translation right here: http : / / nurarihyon . livejournal . com / 65301 . html (lose the space to link there). More thanks to her! XD

**A/N: **Heya, everyone! Like always, thanks a bunch for all of your wonderful-wonderful reviews! XD They made my days very MUCH. Now, this is the new chapter. If you read the warning, then you at least has something to look forward to (or to look out for to, depends…), now~ be my guest and go READ! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: <em>About Rikuo (Part 2)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>You're strong, <em>

_But you're weak, _

_Yet I like who you are right now*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"It means, Rihan-san… that I'm the same as you… a mix-breed."<p>

Yoru said, smiling amusedly after seeing Rihan's shocked look for the second time that night. Well, it wasn't as hilarious as the first time, when he realized who Yoru was after sniffing him earlier, but still… this was still priceless.

"You are… a mix-breed?" Rihan asked in a whisper, seeming unable to believe that.

"Yeah… I was born from a Hanyo and a human. I'm a quarter youkai… so my human blood is stronger. That's why I can only come out at night," Yoru explained. Unlike Rikuo, Yoru wasn't afraid of telling Rihan about himself. He wasn't insecure about being hated by Rihan after all.

Maybe it was because of his faith… or Yoru simply didn't care. But… it surely would make Rikuo throw a fit. He had to be prepared for a pissed off Rikuo screaming at him in their inner world later.

"Oh, I-I see…" Now, Rihan appeared to understand a little more. There was still a slight skepticism, but he seemed willing to keep his mind open for that possibility.

Yoru smiled slightly, turning to look at the opened window which gave them a view of the moon outside. "When the sun comes… Rikuo will take over once again. Ah… to avoid confusion, you can call me 'Yoru', Rihan-san, since I only come out at night," he said while closing his eyes, enjoying the slight chilly breeze of the night in the middle of the spring season.

"Yoru…Rikuo…" Rihan repeated the name, as if he was testing it on his own tongue. He nodded after that, probably feeling more comfortable by differentiating Rikuo and Yoru a little bit since he still wasn't used to the idea that Rikuo and Yoru were the same person.

There was a brief awkward silence after that. Yoru opened one of his eyes to glance at the Nidaime who was sweating a little. He seemed like he wanted to ask about something, but was unable to voice his mind. Weird, Rihan was supposed to be a brazen man. It was rather disturbing seeing their future father looking edgy like that, almost fidgeting if Yoru didn't know better.

"What's wrong, Rihan-san? You want to say something?" Yoru then decided to prompt Rihan into say whatever it was bugging him inside.

"I do," Rihan replied surely. "But… I made a promise to Ryuujin-sama that I won't ask about your origin no matter how much I'm dying to know," he sighed dejectedly. "You've already told me so much about yourself… I don't know what will happen to 'the world'—Ryuujin-sama's words, not mine— if I know more… maybe that deity will murder me in my sleep," he muttered darkly at the last line, a bead of sweat dropping behind his head.

Yoru chuckled. _As expected from Ryuujin. He knew how to coerce people well…—_the quarter youkai thought, grinning inwardly. After all, Rihan really shouldn't know about who 'Rikuo' really was, where he came from and why he was there. Only Rihan… would never know about that.

"Well, it is indeed dangerous to let anyone know about my mission," Yoru said in response to that, intentionally phrasing his sentence in a cryptic manner. Rihan will definitely be bothered after hearing something like that, the Nidaime's head probably screaming _'WHAT MISSION?'_ right now.

"Ah… I see…" Rihan was silent again, like he was thinking about something very important.

"Don't worry, Rihan-san… whatever I'm supposed to do here, I'm doing it for the sake of 'this world' and 'Nura Gumi'," Yoru reassured. "That… I can be certain of," he turned his crimson eyes at Rihan who looked at him back with his golden ones.

For a moment, he thought Rihan was about to say something, but Nidaime then shook his head slightly and smiled at Yoru in a rueful expression. "Okay, if you say so," he commented.

"Is there anything you want to know more about, Rihan-san? Not about my origin or anything… but about anything else," Yoru offered Rihan a chance to satisfy his curiosities since Rikuo was too shy to do something like this.

"Anything?" Rihan perked a little at that. He looked really eager then. "Then… tell me about how you feel about staying here, in Nura Gumi, permanently," he said suddenly with bright face.

"Eh?" Yoru was a little surprised then. "What… do you mean?"

"Ah… I keep getting a feeling that you still want to go away somewhere… you know and honestly, lately you have been keeping your distance from me. After that night… during the new moon, you seem eager to run away from me… there was that strange speech as well, as if you would not stay in this place for long… It honestly bugs me. Ryuujin said he'd 'give' you to me for an exchange, but really, you're not a possession. I should ask you first whether you're willing to stay here permanently or not…" Rihan started to ramble now, and he was fidgeting again. Yoru could catch all the implications of _'I'm worried that you'll leave no matter what I say'_ in his tone.

Yoru softened his expression seeing Rihan who was staring on his own hands now, a slight blush adorning his cheeks and really, Yoru was wondering how this man could look so cute so suddenly even though he had an appearance of a very cool badass Hanyo. The genes of the Nura family are a total mystery. He started to wonder if he could look like that as well….

Yoru blinked as he realized he was straying from the main topic. He shook his head lightly before thinking. Rihan had asked if he would still go away even after all his efforts. He had to think of a response to that. After all, sooner or later, he would still have to leave after the time portal opened.

"Rihan-san," Yoru called then, surprising Rihan for a bit as he looked up in alert at Yoru again. "The reason why _Rikuo_ avoided you after the new moon is… because he's ultimately embarrassed after that kind of stunt. He's a kind polite boy by nature… no. That's not quite right. Rikuo is 'the day'… so all positive thoughts and feelings belong to him. Things like 'pride, wrath, envy, greed, gluttony, lust and sloth' are mine. He's confused and surprised why he became so… lustful towards you when all he is supposed to feel is 'love'," he explained.

"Eh…?" Rihan widened his eyes at that.

"You don't have to be insecure, Rihan-san. Rikuo is really in love with you. It's just that… he sometimes thinks so 'purely' about something like that, so he can't comprehend how he almost sullied that pure feeling. Moreover, he's still a minor. He would feel really sorry if he turned you into a pedophile," Yoru continued.

Rihan flushed red at that and choked slightly, making undignified noises of sputtering and frantic weird movements as he panicked for a few moments, unable to look at Yoru's eyes because he seemed so embarrassed after digesting what Yoru said, before he calmed down once more to look at Yoru again.

"T-then… what about you?" Rihan asked slowly after that, still looking mighty ashamed, but keen as well.

"What about me?" Yoru raised his eyebrows.

"How…" Rihan paused, looking away slightly nervous before he gulped and glancing at Yoru's direction again, "…how do you feel about me, Yoru?" he finally asked and Yoru couldn't help widening his eyes for a moment before blinking.

That was unexpected. Yoru hadn't prepared an answer to that. Surely, he was a part of Rikuo who loved Rihan (he was their dad for God's sake!). But he was also the 'selfish' part that wanted Rikuo for himself. He loved Rihan, but…was he really 'in love' with their future father?

Yoru remained silent for such a long time that Rihan started to dread his answer. He looked at Rihan's eyes deeply before sighing. "Honestly, I don't know… but I'm not really in the 'equation' here. The one you're falling in love with is Rikuo and not Yoru, after all," he said, a small smile on his face.

"No."

Yoru was surprised at the sudden objection and he was even more surprised when Rihan suddenly held his hand, forcing Yoru to look at his face more closely.

"You're a part of Rikuo… you are also him… that means like it or not I'm bound to fall in love with you as well, as much as I'm in love with Rikuo," he said earnestly. Yoru's sweat dropped.

"Um…" Yoru didn't know what to say to that. He was slightly nervous now, seeing how serious and fervent the Nidaime was. Moreover, Rihan's hand was strangely warm despite being a youkai and somehow, the warmth on his hand was spreading.

Yoru's face started to heat as well as he digested what Rihan was implying. Their future father was so sure that he'd be in love with Yoru too apparently. How could Yoru resist when a very gorgeous man just confessed to him in that way? He was still a Nura, a youkai, and it was in his instinct to mate with strong species with high quality, despite the blood connections.

Yoru lowered his gaze slightly, appraising how attractive Rihan was. Rikuo was totally right… this man was too enticing for his own good. It was no wonder that many women and men alike were smitten by him. Even Rihan's own blood and flesh was in love with him. He sighed slowly before bringing his free hand to Rihan's face.

"I'm a selfish creature, Rihan-san… greedy as well," Yoru whispered focusing his gaze on Rihan's lips before shifting it on Rihan's eyes again. He was slightly enamored by those full beautiful lips and those clear golden eyes.

Yoru wanted those as well.

"Eh... huh?" Rihan blinked once in surprise as Yoru closed their distance in a light kiss on his mouth.

"Unlike Rikuo… I'm a youkai, already older than 13. I'm no longer a minor," Yoru purred seductively at him and Rihan flushed instantly at the innuendo.

"Brat," Rihan commented, still blushing and looking strangely annoyed as Yoru chuckled heartily.

"The night is still long, Rihan-san… what are you going to do?" Yoru pulled back slightly and ogled Rihan, checking up his body up and down in obvious gesture of invitation to do something… dirty.

"You… are you really Rikuo?" Rihan asked, looking as if he was about to bolt now. Maybe he was threatened somehow, after all, judging from the past experience with 'Rikuo', Rihan probably thought he was the 'attacker' in their relationship.

Oh, no… that was just too cute. He couldn't help wanting to tease and tease and teaaaase this Rihan very much. Yoru was all of Rikuo's bad side after all. He grinned at Rihan naughtily. "Rihan-san…," he teased some more and Rihan narrowed his eyes at him.

"I won't hold back, you know…" Rihan warned, his intense gaze turning predatorily now.

Well, wasn't that exactly what Yoru wanted? "Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Setsura was in her room, staring at her baby girl sleeping soundly in her crib. She poked at her child's chubby cheek and smiled softly as the baby girl shifted and leaned closer on her touch. It wasn't long before the snow child opened her still sleepy eyes and blinked several times after yawning.<p>

Tsurara then focused her gaze at her mother who was still stroking her cheek.

"Hey you…," Setsura whispered lightly, smiling lovingly at Tsurara and the baby 'daa' her while smiling, reaching her hand to hold on her finger strongly.

Setsura smiled even more widely at the strength her baby was showing in her grasp. Really, she would be a very gorgeous and strong youkai someday, like Setsura. She'd follow Rihan and assist the Nidaime always even though Setsura would no longer be around as soon as Tsurara could activate her youki.

Then… if Rihan could have an offspring someday, Tsurara would love and protect that kid as well, just like how Setsura loved and protected Rihan and his father.

Setsura then took the baby out and cradled it gently in her arm. She rocked Tsurara lightly while singing a lullaby to put her back to sleep.

Setsura might have to go sooner than she liked to, sooner than everyone expected, but… she would leave something behind; a legacy… a proof that Yuki Onna was a part of Nura Gumi from the start till the end. She hoped and prayed that her child would grow strong and happy even if she wouldn't be there to witness it.

This child who looked similar most to Setsura… she would remind everyone of her existence and she'd be eternal in everyone's memory….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Even through all the sadness and lies in life, <em>

_You remain a person to like...*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Morning couldn't come any later… and Rikuo wanted to be swallowed by the ground. No… he wanted to die right there and now!<p>

Rikuo covered his entire body with the blanket, hiding from the rest of the world and particularly, a certain man who was sound asleep beside him. He didn't dare glance or peek at the black haired Hanyo. Heck, Rikuo wasn't sure if he could see the man's face ever again or not.

Rikuo was… so… mortified. He had berated Yoru so much from their inner world while his youkai and Rihan were…

Rikuo couldn't even describe the feeling. It was like… heaven. But dear God… the embarrassment, the… the conscience…! It almost killed him, but… there was that happiness bursting from inside him too. Even though it was wrong, so very wrong in so many levels, but when Rihan held him… Yoru… it felt so… right.

When they were moving together… when those sensation and pleasure assaulted his nerves… Rikuo almost lost his mind. Even though it was done to Yoru…but still, essentially, it was Rikuo as well. He could feel it just fine. He felt too much because he was in the core of their being. The naked desire and love that he felt right then…

Yoru wasn't kidding when he said he had no regrets by doing this. He knew Rikuo would be happy, but still… now that it was done, there was no turning back. Yoru had lost the only escape route they had to back off. Whether it would turn good or bad later… it was best to get everything and lose it than regret not getting anything all.

Rikuo began to calm down after rationalizing everything. Just like Yoru said, he was the positive side of their shared existence. He couldn't wallow in it too much. Besides, despite the embarrassment, there wasn't regret in it. He was in love with Rihan and Rihan was in love with him… them. It wasn't just lust, it was love… they made love.

Rikuo ensured himself that and started to uncover his head. He then turned slightly aside to look at the peacefully sleeping Nidaime. He smiled softly, still blushing of course because Rihan wasn't wearing anything aside the lump of his sleeping Yukata that covered his indecent body part.

The human chocolate haired boy then stared at Rihan's features. He blushed again as he remembered how it felt to be held by those strong arms, how it felt to be touched by his talented hands. How it was to be kissed and licked and sucked and now Rikuo's mind was in the gutter as he hid his flaming face again.

This was just still too much for Rikuo's heart to handle. His entire being was shaken by this revelation. He was too much in love right now that it hurt.

Rihan shifted slightly and turned his body to face Rikuo now, reaching his hand to hold onto Rikuo's still blanket-covered body. The boy gasped slightly as Rihan pulled him closer and then held him tightly against his chest.

Rikuo flushed a deeper shed of red as Rihan unconsciously cuddled him. Well, he got a fair idea that Rihan was into cuddling since the first time they met they were in cuddling position as well, but still… it was slightly embarrassing. Not that Rikuo disliked it…, Rihan's naked skin was very comfortable and warm after all.

Rikuo looked up slightly to see the still sleeping face. Rihan looked very innocent this way… cute. Well, cute wasn't exactly a right word for describing Rihan's beauty, but… for Rikuo he was cute nonetheless.

"I love you… Rihan-san…." Suddenly Rikuo got the urge to say it. Then he felt bold enough to do something he usually wouldn't do in million years as 'Rikuo'. He leaned closer to Rihan's face and gave the older man a small innocent sweet peck on the lips.

Rihan apparently felt that because he was such a healthy man with strong vigor. He opened his eyes slightly before kissing back, surprising Rikuo a little. The boy jerked and pulled back immediately, but Rihan didn't let him since he still had Rikuo's body in his arms. He held Rikuo in place before starting to kiss the boy more fervently.

"Nnh…!" Rikuo moaned slightly as he felt Rihan's tongue swiping his bottom lip and he accidentally parted them in a gasp when Rihan invaded his cavern. The boy was unable to resist the taste that exploded inside is mouth, the scent of desire that swirled around them and he closed his eyes, groaning in pleasure when his young body reacted to that kiss embarrassingly.

Rikuo couldn't think at this point as his body remembered the heavenly pleasure he felt last night. He let Rihan dominate him, letting their fingers interlace with each other, letting himself be swept away by him.

They continued kissing and tasting each other until Rikuo's lungs felt burning for the need of air. He tried to push Rihan's away a little so he could breath and Rihan seemed realizing what he had done and pulled back slightly, enough for Rikuo to gasp and suck in a deep breath, panting, face flushing and tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

Rihan smiled ruefully at the still innocent boy. He put his forehead on Rikuo's and whispered "Good morning, Rikuo."

Rikuo reddened even more seeing Rihan's soft expression. He saw and felt the love and care in his kind golden orbs and he was in love all over again with this man… with his future father. But Rihan wasn't a father right now. He was a man… a Hanyo that was in love with Rikuo as well.

"Good morning, Rihan-san…" he replied softly in a whisper too.

Let the world disappear around them, right now Rikuo didn't really care. He only wanted to be by this man's side, caring, loving and living with him. He could worry about the world later. Now… he just wanted to be held by him and went back to sleep in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Setsura was in Nurarihyon's room, talking to the old man.<p>

Nurarihyon was listening to her intently and widened his eyes a little as Setsura revealed a secret she had never shared with everyone until now. She had pledged that she would bring that secret to her grave because she had never intended to do anything about it, but now… she needed to break that oath for this particular decision. After all, she couldn't just disappear without explanation.

Nurarihyon was silent throughout the conversation, or… a one-sided conversation, actually, because Setsura didn't let him speak at all as she explained what she intended to do.

After she finished everything that she wanted to say, she finally gave him a chance to speak, whether it is to comment or to just gawk at her for what she had decided.

"Are you… sure about this?" Nurarihyon asked then, looking intently at one of his most trusted attendants.

Setsura smiled amusedly at Nurarihyon's serious look. "You're not even trying to stop me, huh?" she asked then, testing.

Nurarihyon was silent again for a moment before asking again. "Would that change the outcome of your decision at all?"

Setsura softened her expression, closing her eyes. "No," was her final answer. Because yes, she already decided, no matter what Nurarihyon would say afterwards, it wouldn't change anything.

"Then I won't stop you," Nurarihyon said, looking down on his laps. "Is there anything you need at all before you go?" he asked for the final as she stood up to leave.

Yuki Onna tilted her head aside and smiled wickedly. "Right… maybe a kiss from you?" she joked.

Nurarihyon blinked once before he laughed. "You know it very well that I can't do that," he shook his head as Setsura turned and opened the door.

"Really, Nurarihyon… you're a mean old bastard," Setsura couldn't help throwing the last line before she stepped outside and closed the door once again.

#

As soon as the sliding door closed, the smile and laughter died out of Nurarihyon's expression. He looked up on his ceiling and muttered under his breath. "You're the mean one… you know perfectly well I can't give my life for your love…"

Nurarihyon closed his eyes and then turned at the painting of his wife on the wall. "Hey, Youhime… isn't it very hard to hide your feelings when you need to? How did you do it back then… when you knew that you wouldn't have much time left… and still smiled so warmly and cheerily so as not to worry everyone else?"

Nurarihyon smiled solemnly as he stared and stared more at his late wife's painting. She smiled eternally on that canvas, but it couldn't be compared to Youhime's real smile.

After Youhime passed away, Nurarihyon never intended to love like that again because the pain of losing her was very severe, but there was someone who dutifully stayed by his side, trying to cheer him in her own way that without him realizing it, the raw gnawing pain had turned into a dull ache and now it just reminded him of his happy times with his late wife.

Nurarihyon never told anyone, but he grew to love that woman attendant of his, but just like he said, he couldn't give his life for her love… because he had responsibilities as a head of the Nura Clan.

Nuraihyon was responsible for every youkai he commanded. He couldn't die for the love of one woman; one of the members of his Hyakki Yako, one of his beloved-beloved close friends, and one that he cared so much… so much that it hurt him almost as much as when he lost his wife knowing she would go away as well, but unable to do anything to stop her…

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Kubinashi threw a death glare at Rihan who smiled cheerily eating his breakfast. Kurotabo was slightly pale and dreadful seeing the blushing Rikuo who ate the breakfast beside him. Kejorou was giggling once in a while in naughty amusement as she glanced between their master and their cute-cute little guest.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about that cozy atmosphere," Kubinashi commented with a strange urge to hit Rihan's smug happy face while keeping Rikuo away from the evil man's clutches.

"He actually came out from Rikuo's room this morning…." Kurotabo said, completely understanding Kubinashi's bad feeling when he recalled how he bumped into their Nidaime this morning. Rihan looked extraordinarily refreshed and satisfied which triggered a very indecent image with Rihan and Rikuo as the main models.

"Oh, you should see Rikuo-kun's face when I woke him up this morning… and saw the state he was in," Kejorou laughed at that, totally entertained by Rikuo's reaction when he woke up to see Kejorou beside his bed while calling Rihan's name. The boy didn't wear anything under the blanket and it was hilarious seeing the very cute boy turning red like a ripe tomato from head to toe. Not that she saw the indecent part, but she swore his feet turned crimson as well.

"They didn't really do it, did they?" Now Kubinashi felt very worried if finally Rihan snapped and forced himself onto the teenage boy. It would be against human laws and it was very bad. After all, Rihan was half human and Rikuo was human.

"Do you want to ask?" Kejorou smirked wickedly, eyes twinkling in excitement.

"But it will embarrass Rikuo-kun very much, don't you think?" Kurotabo was still worried over Rikuo's very shy and reserved personality. It would surely traumatize the boy if they decided to ask.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Aotabo asked as he overheard the conversation. Really, why did everyone like to gossip so much? He didn't understand at all.

"Ao, you're too dense if you haven't even realized it," Kurotabou said while sighing deeply, muttering something like 'No wonder you're unpopular with women, so insensitive….'

"What did you say?" Aotabo heard that last muttering line, feeling annoyed that Kurotabo had insulted him.

"Aah, it's very peaceful lately, huh?" Natou Kozo said with a deep satisfied sigh and dopey smile.

"True… no disturbance everywhere, patrolling seems overrated now, huh?" another small youkai said.

"Yeah, yeah, Nura Gumi's reputation has spread throughout the entire Japan that no one dares to challenge the high and mighty Nura Gumi," the others cheered happily and humorously.

Rikuo smiled fondly at this. Nura Gumi was really in the Golden Age under Rihan's lead. How envious…. in the future he had to face one challenge after another without any breaks because of his lack of ability to lead. He should steal some of Rihan's ability to lead Nura Gumi while he was here.

Rihan looked at the smiling Rikuo beside him as the cute boy watched his family with care and love in his eyes. He was sure now that Rikuo did belong in his family as well. Now, he just had to make it official.

"Attention, everyone!" Rihan said suddenly, surprising everyone in the recreation room who had breakfast together with him this morning. The chatter immediately died down as they focused their attention to their leader.

Rikuo also glanced at Rihan questioningly. What in the world was happening?

Rihan 'ahem-ed' lightly before turning his charismatic feature that his subordinate respected so much and said "I have big news for you all," he paused, looking from left to right making sure that everyone was listening.

"What is it, Rihan-sama?" Karasu Tengu who was beside him the whole time asked then.

"Patience. The suspense will make an impression," Rihan grinned. "Now, last night I decided to do something unorthodox and some of you might find this absurd and surprising, but I have seen with my own eyes, thought with my mind and judged with everything I got. I decided to make this Rikuo here, a part of my Hyakki Yako," he said surely and confidently.

There was a still pregnant silence before "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" the room exploded with numerous youkai screaming in shock at that.

Rikuo's jaw dropped and his eyes almost bulged out of the sockets in total surprise. "Wha—!" the difference was, he was rendered speechless, unable to voice out anything as he was too shocked to speak at all.

"Wait a—! Nidaime!" some of the youkai yelled in disbelief.

"He's human!"

"He can't be part of Hyakki Yako!"

"It's too dangerous for the boy!"

One and every of them voiced out their objection and Rikuo himself was about to object but Rihan completely ignored it and spoke more. "It's perfectly FINE. I will protect him at all cost," he said, turning to Rikuo and winking.

Oh no, Rihan didn't plan on leaking Rikuo's secret as a quarter youkai. He did think it would be a waste to throw away Yoru's talent as a Nurarihyon. Moreover, if he played it right, with Rikuo's young age, he could train this boy to be his successor someday. Then he didn't have to look for another wife to get any heir.

Rikuo was slightly bewildered at that gesture. Did Rihan think he could use Yoru's ability in combat now after knowing his identity? Surely, Rikuo and Yoru were strong, but Rihan hadn't even seen Yoru fight!

"Rihan-san… are you sure?" Rikuo asked again, just to make sure.

"Of course. You belong in this family, Rikuo. You belong with me," Rihan smiled and bumped his forehead affectionately to Rikuo's.

"Rihan-sama! I still can't accept this!" Karasu Tengu was still protesting. "Even though you thought it was necessary for this human kid to have a place he called home, including him in your Hyakki Yako is still too much! He can't really fight youkai with a human body! His life will be in danger! Are you trying to get rid of him or what?" he screeched at Rihan then, looking extra worried.

"Karasu Tengu, you're so noisy," Rihan huffed at the black bird in annoyance. "I told you that I'll protect him," he repeated.

"That's not the issue! He could endanger the entire family! Including him in the Hyakki Yako will expose our weakness to the other youkai!"

Now, Rikuo was offended. He was grateful at Karasu Tengu's worry for his life, but calling him a weakness and a burden for Rihan… that he couldn't let it slide.

"Want to test me then, Karasu Tengu?" Rikuo asked, not bothering with the suffix anymore after being insulted like that.

Everyone looked in his direction in surprise. Rikuo knew he was acting like how he used to be in the future… and his 'cute-innocent-weak' human image in this time seemed blurring a little as he spoke more "If I pass the test, you have no more objections, right?"

"What?" Karasu Tengu was dumbfounded as he heard that. Well, not just the black bird, everyone, even Rihan, widened his eyes at Rikuo's proposal.

"W-wait, Rikuo…?" Rihan was sweating now.

"Rihan-san…, will you lend me a katana? I'll show you guys what I can really do with this 'weak human body' of mine," Rikuo was smiling sweetly, but for some reason, everyone found that smile very scary.

_Rikuo is pissed off!_—they thought in unison, paling slightly.

_Haah… how did it turn out this way?_

**End of Chapter 26**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*Taken from English translation of Japanese song titled 'Muteki na Smile' (Ed song of Muteki Kanban Musume anime), sung by Takahasi Naozumi

**A/N: **Hyaaah! This chapteeeeer! *dies in embarrassment* It's just an implication, but you knew perfectly well what Rihan and Yoru did *still blushing imagining it* This is a T-rated story, reader. I won't change it into M ever!

Maybe a one-shot that's separated from this story, but anyway! How do you think? I hope it's good enough… well, review then. Bye! *still as red as tomato and goes into hiding for the rest of the week*


	27. Chapter 27: Qualification as Sandaime

**Disclaimer: Luna owns Nuramago, Rikuo and Yoru (you wish!) Kidding, if I did, Rikuo and Yoru would be in different body, Rihan would still be alive and committed incest with Rikuo *lol***

**Warning: **surprise-surprise! (seriously), fail at action scene, slight violence, fluff, shounen ai-ncest, language, etc…

**Beta: mittens_220, **thank you for your hard work, dear~! XD And again, thank you so much for translating another Nuramago short novel titled **'Yakuzen Hall Diary'. **Whoever is interested in reading the translation, you can find it here: **http: / / nurarihyon. livejournal. com / 66587. html** (just lose the space like always)

**A/N: **Aww, sorry for being late in posting this. I needed the rest after all. In my other story I was ranting because I was overworked and dead tired, but now after I rested well last night, I'm well again ^_^. No more cranky A/N and I LOVE YOU GUYS for your WONDERFUL review XDDD

Now, I know you've been dying to read this chapter so please~, help yourself with the new treat! *grins*

**Edit: **A quick note for answering review by **_Snow Leopard Pasha_** (again, who notices the detail of things *lol*)

_One other note...I realized this after re-reading/re-watching the Kyoto/Hagoromo Gistune part of the story...'Matoi', or equipping, is something both Rikuo (Yoru, anyway) and Rihan can do, and leaves behind tattoos. Maybe the tattoos are just on the youkai form, but Rihan's nearly always in that form, so when he and Rikuo were in the bath on the new moon, there should have been tattoos. Not to mention, when Yoru and Rihan 'did it', one of the things Rihan probably would have noticed is Yoru's tattoos from using Matoi. Of course, that would have contributed to him wanting to make Rikuo his successor, but still...the Matoi tattoos disappeared... O.O_

**Answer: **I create a discussion topic in LJ about this and you can see why there's no Matoi tattoo on Rihan or Rikuo's (Yoru's) back. Link: **http: / / nurarihyon. livejournal. com / 66441. html** (lose the space).

Thanks for your notification ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: <em>Qualification as Rihan's Successor<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Now you feel like number one<em>

_Shining bright for everyone_

_Living out your fantasy, the_

_Brightest star for all to see*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… what about the test? What do you want me to do? Fight one of the youkai here or… do you want to fight me yourself?" Rikuo asked again, still with that overly sweet and scary smile plastered on his face.<p>

Everyone in the room gulped slightly seeing the open challenge. Despite being human, the kid seemed having something special in him that… somehow… induced fear inside everyone.

"Wait, Rikuo, don't be rash!" Rihan said hurriedly, trying to stop the boy from provoking his men. After all, they were still yakuza youkai. They wouldn't stand still after being challenged like that, especially by a human.

Well, Rikuo was a quarter youkai, but he was still in his day form, meaning he was 100 percent human at this moment. He wouldn't win if he fought youkai as a human.

"It's perfectly fine, Rihan-san. It's just a test, right?" Rikuo smiled cutely at Rihan before he turned back to Karasu Tengu and smirked at him.

Karasu Tengu looked surprised, before he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What's the purpose of this challenge? You know perfectly well that humans can't win against youkai," he said surely, turning serious all of sudden.

"What are you saying, Karasu Tengu? It is exactly during this time of day that I have a chance to defeat youkai. Since it's still day time," Rikuo replied, looking at Karasu Tengu with an innocent look.

Everyone in the room gasped as they heard that. Rikuo had mentioned something that quite made sense. After all, it was true that youkai lost half of their power in daytime!

"Fine," Karasu Tengu said then, accepting the challenge.

"Karasu Tengu!" Rihan turned to the crow youkai in horror. The bird couldn't be serious! Even if youkai didn't possess their full power in daytime, it didn't mean they were weaker than humans.

"Isn't it okay, Nidaime? You said so yourself that I was noisy. If this human boy can pass the test, then I won't complain anymore," Karasu Tengu reasoned.

"True, Rihan-san, it's okay. Besides…, I'm quite strong, unlike what everyone else thinks," Rikuo grinned at the Nidaime now, looking totally confident.

Rihan didn't know what to say then. Rikuo seemed so sure that he could win. The boy probably had something up his sleeves to be able to face against youkai. He knew that Rikuo was extraordinary since he had his premonition dream, and the fight in the market a month ago with Kiyomasa's sworn brother, Tetsu, confirmed that Rikuo was somewhat good with hand to hand combat, but still…

Rihan convinced himself then. "Okay, just don't overdo it," he said, agreeing. The other youkai inside the recreation room gasped in total surprise hearing his unexpected decision.

"Then… the official test to join the Nura Gumi will be held!" Nattou Kozo shouted in excited voice. Some of the youkai cheered while some looked worried.

They immediately moved to the backyard where both Karasu Tengu and Rikuo could move more freely. Rihan was there as well, doubting slightly if this was a good idea despite agreeing to this official test.

Rikuo seemed calm at his spot while Karasu Tengu looked at the chocolate haired boy with serious but careful eyes.

"Rikuo-san, what kind of katana do you want?" Kappa called the boy from the pond and Rikuo turned to the water youkai.

"The light one," Rikuo said with a smile.

"Got it," Kappa said before he disappeared from the pond and a moment later he came up once again and offered Rikuo a sheathed katana. "How about this one?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Rikuo assessed the weight and the balance of the katana and nodded in satisfaction as he finished. "This will do. Thanks, Kappa," the chocolate haired boy smiled again at Kappa and moved back to his position in front of Karasu Tengu.

"Okay… first, you must know this is just a test to determine whether Rikuo fits to be in Nura Gumi or not. It's not about killing or being killed, not about defeating or being defeated," Nattou Kozo said, acting as the referee for the test because he seemed objective enough compared to the other youkai who clearly resided on Karasu Tengu's side.

Even Kubinashi and Kurotabo, also Aotabo thought it wasn't wise to make Rikuo a part of Rihan's Hyakki Yako. Kejorou seemed going for Rikuo's side, but she was actually worried if Rikuo could handle being in the Hyakki Yako. After all, fighting youkai with a human body would be too much of a burden for the human's life.

"Rikuo, what you need to do is land three blows on Karasu Tengu. After that, you'll officially join Nura Gumi's Hyakki Yako," Nattou said and Rikuo nodded in understanding. "Now, everybody to their respective positions, on the third count, you can begin!" he shouted as he began to count down.

"Three… two… one… GO!" Natou hurriedly backed away as the fight began.

Karasu Tengu didn't waste time as he hurriedly launched his attack. Despite being quite small after living for more than 400 years, he could still move and fight well. His staff wasn't as long as his usual staff since it had to accommodate his size, but it didn't lessen its destructive power.

Rikuo didn't move from his spot as Karasu Tengu struck him, but suddenly the body that was struck by the staff dispersed in front of Karasu Tengu and everyone else.

"What!" It wasn't just Karasu Tengu who was surprised by this, everyone who saw it also widened their eyes in shock.

Though, the shock didn't last much longer because just under a blink of the eye, Rikuo's form appeared again from the below. His body didn't really disappear apparently; he just moved too fast to see with naked eyes that when he delivered the counter attack, Karasu Tengu couldn't even move an inch because he was caught off guard.

Rikuo unleashed his katana and struck, but he stopped just before Karasu Tengu's neck. "One down," the chocolate haired boy smirked at the black bird and Karasu Tengu quickly flew up to back away from Rikuo.

Karasu Tengu stayed up in the air, touching his neck with a disbelieving expression on his face. Rikuo looked upward at him from below while the other youkai, including Rihan, dropped their jaws in total shock.

...

"A— AWESOOOOME!" after a brief moment of silence everyone immediately shouted and yelled out in unison very loudly. The intensity of their yelling was deafening, but Rikuo didn't even flinch from their shriek of excitement.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did you see him move at all?"

"Hell no! How did he do that?"

"Incredible! That's just too awesome!"

Everyone shouted one after the other with total thrill in their voice, seeming awed by Rikuo's movement.

Karasu Tengu narrowed his eyes from above, looking down to Rikuo with annoyed expression then. "Beginner's luck," he said before he prepared another stance to strike again.

"Maybe," Rikuo said with a smile now, not a smirk.

"Don't get too cocky, human!" Karasu Tengu attacked once again. This time, Rikuo didn't use his shadow-like movement, but received the blow of the staff with his katana strongly, deflecting the staff aside before grabbing the staff with his hand and yanked in, pulling Karasu Tengu in his direction before throwing the black bird aside as well.

When Karasu Tengu used his wings to stop the force of the throwing in the air, Rikuo didn't waste time and attack first this time, making a slashing motion such that Karasu Tengu had to defend himself from the sword drawn in front of him. Just when the sword made contact with the staff, Rikuo stopped it and changed the direction from his side, aiming for Karasu's body which was unprotected.

Karasu Tengu was so surprised with the sudden change of the direction that he was unable to move accordingly again. However, just like before, Rikuo stopped the katana just when it was about to slice Karasu's side.

"Two down," Rikuo said with a smirk again. And again, the deafening scream and excited yell of everyone in the main house followed the second successful attempt from Rikuo.

Now Karasu Tengu was officially pissed off. He looked very angry as he activated his fear.

Rikuo looked surprised and jumped back to widen his distance from the bird so he could assess the fear.

#

Karasu Tengu's fear wasn't very different from the Tengu from Mt. Kurama. Rikuo was familiar with the fear. Even if the specifications were slightly different and he was still in human form, it didn't mean Rikuo would panic facing Karasu Tengu's fear. He smiled slightly.

"As expected from Karasu Tengu," Rikuo whispered to himself as he concentrated. He had to thank Gyuuki for training him in Kyoto. Especially when he trained Rikuo in his human form, thanks to that, now Rikuo's spirit and body were quite durable in facing any youkai's fear (except maybe Ryuujin, but that was because He was the deity and not a youkai).

Rikuo took a deep breath and synchronized himself with his surroundings, becoming one with nature. He read how Karasu Tengu's fear works and looked for the flaw for him to invoke an attack before he got attacked by Karasu Tengu.

However, it seemed Rikuo took too much time reading because Karasu Tengu had attacked again and this time, his staff came from every direction.

Rikuo defended himself from the simultaneous attack of innumerable staffs and took a hit or two on his body, but it was not enough to take Rikuo down. It still hurt, though. He jumped back again to create more distance between them and when Karasu Tengu withdrew his attack a little, Rikuo saw the flaw.

Of course, the flaw was when Karasu Tengu was about to renew his attack, he had to withdraw first. Rikuo didn't waste the chance as he quickly attacked as well. Karasu Tengu seemed surprised seeing Rikuo attack the moment he pulled back and immediately shifted his stance into a defense and tried to block Rikuo's sword. He flapped his wings, as if he was about to fly up to the sky when Rikuo reacted faster and grabbed one of his wings before Karasu could fly away and pulled him down to the ground.

Rikuo pinned Karasu Tengu down and pointed the tip of his katana on Karasu Tengu's neck. "Three down," he said while wheezing slightly, and Karasu Tengu could only widen his eyes in surprise at that.

#

This time, the shriek of the youkai around them was so loud that Rihan had to cover his ears. The Nidaime, on the other hand, found himself totally captivated by the fight in the backyard.

Karasu Tengu was defeated by a human… Rikuo, the human who was able to use a katana like it was his own hand and not just some tool. Rihan's heart beat faster and harder, his blood boiling, but unlike rage, this was more like excitement. Rikuo and Yoru… two sides of a coin… a quarter Nurarihyon…

It could be done. Rihan could really make this boy his successor someday….

#

Rikuo looked down at Karasu Tengu who was still in shock with a rueful smile. "Are you okay, Karasu Tengu?" he asked while releasing his grip on the black bird's wing.

Karasu Tengu sat up slowly and flapped his wings to test if there was damage, but it seemed they were okay. He turned to Rikuo and looked at the boy seriously. "Who are you?" he asked then.

Rikuo's sweat dropped. "Eh?" he seemed confused at the question.

"No human should be that composed facing my fear, much less able to see the flaw in my attack. You're not human. At least…not an ordinary human. Who are you?" he repeated. "Or should I change it into 'what' are you?"

More beads of sweat prickling out Rikuo's face now. "Ah… what are you talking about, Karasu Tengu? I'm just a human," he said, looking slightly nervous.

"Of course… you look and smell like human, but even Shodaisho can mimic humans perfectly when he wants to and he's a full-fledged youkai," Karasu Tengu said, eyes narrowing again in complete suspicion. "So, what are you, Rikuo-dono?" he repeated his question again, with more intensity, not even in the slightest bothered by the yells and the cheers of the other youkai around them.

Rikuo looked cornered now and he looked at the other way as if he was thinking how to answer the question before he sighed deeply in defeat. "Alright… I'm human, but… not as ordinary as the others think," he said, scratching the back of his neck, appearing slightly sheepish.

"What does that mean?" Karasu Tengu asked, interested fully now to know more about Rikuo's background.

"I was raised by a youkai family, so I'm quite familiar with how youkai fight. About reading the fear and looking for the flaw in it, all of them taught me how to do it," Rikuo confessed, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, I see…. Is that why you can move like that as well? You were trained by youkai?" Karasu Tengu asked, looking like he was buying the reason.

"Yes," Rikuo nodded. "I'm strong, Karasu Tengu. I just don't bother to let others see that. And I won't let myself drag Rihan-san down, or everyone for that matter. I can be useful even though I'm human… no, it's because I'm a human, I can do things that youkai can't," he continued surely. "And I… I want to protect this family as well because I owe Rihan-san my life and everyone has been so kind to me all these times. I'm indebted to you guys… and I love this family very much," he ended it with a very soft smile that even Karasu Tengu had to widen his eyes in surprise when he saw it.

"Rikuo-dono… even though we're youkai, you can still love us as your family?" Karasu Tengu asked.

"Of course! I love youkai as much as I love humans, Karasu Tengu. It will be very nice to live in the world where youkai and human can live side by side in harmony, no?" now Rikuo grinned and Karasu Tengu thought he was seeing both Rihan and Nurarihyon inside the boy.

"Rikuo-kun! Rikuo-kun~!" suddenly Kejorou hugged the boy from behind enthusiastically.

"Gyaaah! Kejorou?" Rikuo yelped in surprise at that and it snapped Karasu Tengu back from his train of thought.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a lot of very excited youkai who cheered at Rikuo's success in passing Karasu Tengu's test.

"That's very amazing, Rikuo!"

"Rikuo-san, you're surprisingly very strong!"

"It's the first time I saw a human could fight youkai that well, besides Onmyouji!"

"We've got a new member in our Hyakki!"

"Congratulation, Rikuo-kun!"

"Rikuo-kun!"

Everyone was shouting Rikuo's name as if he was a hero or something and Rikuo blushed in embarrassment as he was lifted and carried up by a mass of youkai.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Put me down!" Rikuo shouted, feeling rather panicked.

Rihan laughed from his spot seeing that. The Nidaime looked definitely happy and satisfied with the result of the test. Karasu Tengu could only shake his head in exasperation as he saw the commotion from where he was floating in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections...<em>

_...the everlasting bond you have given me._

_Because you have given me gentleness,_

_I have become aware of what "strength" is._

_Thank you…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, congratulations for successfully joining my Hyakki, Rikuo," Rihan grinned as he lifted a cup of sake and everyone instantly cheered and lift their cups as well.<p>

Rikuo's sweat dropped again while raising his glass of juice (both Kubinashi and Kurotabo insisted to give him juice instead of the alcoholic beverage and he was very grateful for that). "Thank you," he said, smiling contently.

"Now everyone knows how strong you are. I myself was quite surprised earlier. I asked you to join my Hyakki after I saw 'you' last night, but… to think that 'you' are this strong is unexpected. I'm totally impressed, Rikuo," Rihan said with a satisfied look, his tender clear golden eyes gazing lovingly at Rikuo before he reached and ruffled Rikuos hair softly.

Rikuo blushed slightly at the affectionate gesture. It was very nice to be touched like that by Rihan. Every contact made him feel cherished and loved; it was an incredible feeling to feel. "It's because I want to stay beside you, Rihan-san," he said while smiling shyly and it was Rihan's turn to blush now seeing the cute expression Rikuo made.

"Aww~, look at that. Nidaime and the boy are being so lovey-dovey~!" Kejorou said from her spot while giggling and squealing teasingly. The other youkai began to snicker as well seeing and hearing them.

Both Rihan and Rikuo quickly turned to her and the others and Rikuo's face was getting warmer for being a spectacle like that while Rihan coughed awkwardly to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, after knowing first-hand how the kid fights, I won't complain anymore like I said," Karasu Tengu said while closing his eyes now, warming up to Rikuo.

"Thank you, Karasu Tengu…san," Rikuo added the suffix since he wanted to be polite and after he wasn't angry anymore, but Karasu Tengu raised his brow at that.

"What's with the sudden polite way of addressing me?" the black-bird youkai asked, looking in wonder.

"Eh, err… I realized I should be more polite to you, since you're the first guardian of Nurarihyon-jiichan…," Rikuo said awkwardly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"You call Shodaisho 'jiichan' so informally but you feel you have to be so polite with me?" Karasu Tengu deadpanned at that.

"Ah… then is it alright if I just call you Karasu Tengu?" Rikuo asked timidly.

Karasu scrunched his face at Rikuo now. "Where's the human boy who smirked while fighting me?" the bird asked in disbelief now, looking at Rikuo as if he had grown a second head.

"Ahaha, Karasu Tengu!" Rihan slapped Karasu Tengu's back that the bird almost thrown forward from the sheer strength. "Rikuo is shy by nature. He's just getting an adrenalin rush when he's fighting, right, Rikuo?" the Nidaime then winked at Rikuo confidently.

"Ah, that's right, totally!" Rikuo laughed as well, feeling relieved and grateful at Rihan's intervening. "I get overly excited when I'm fighting sometimes, so… it seems like changing into another person, huh? Ahahaha," he continued explaining, still feeling awkward.

"I see…," Karasu Tengu rubbng his aching back from being slapped by the Nidaime. "But still, what kind of training did you receive from your youkai family, Rikuo?" the bird asked again. It seemed he was quite interested in Rikuo now after knowing that he was raised by youkai family. "What kind of youkai family raised you?" he continued asking.

"Ah, um… it feels a lot like in Nura Gumi. A lot of youkai of all kinds living together in big old house…" Rikuo closed his eyes as he imagine _his_ Nura Gumi while telling stories from the future, a place he was supposed to be, smiling nostalgically. "Even though we were not connected by blood and I'm a human, they didn't care about it. Everyone was very protective of me, cherished and loved me like I really belonged there…. They saw what I can do with my own ability and taught me to survive in this world. Sometimes they showed me how to fight youkai and how to deal with humans. A lot of problems occurred when I lived together with them, but I could overcome anything because of them. Because they were there and were very nice…, I was happy with them…."

Rikuo opened his eyes slightly and blinked when he saw everyone staring at him with slightly weird and confused expression, but awed too somehow. Rikuo's sweat dropped. "Um… what?"

"You… look really happy there," Kubinashi said slowly.

"But… Nidaime said your family sold you to be a sacrifice for Ryuujin-sama," Kurotabo said as well. Rihan also nodded at that, looking mildly perplexed.

"It wasn't their choice," Rikuo said with a solemn smile. "Ryuujin-sama chose me and there was nothing they could do to change that, right?" he continued while smiling ruefully. "They told me to run… and abandon them to saving myself, but… I faced Ryuujin-sama against their wish. I was hoping that talking to the deity could somehow… stop Him from destroying everything, but… I wasn't able to calm His wrath… and was blasted away here," he explained some more. "Now, I don't know whether they're okay or not, but… I can't go back there, not yet… not until I figure out how to calm Ryuujin-sama's anger again…."

Rihan looked slightly conflicted after he heard that. "Ryuujin-sama said… He had never asked for a sacrifice and He destroyed villages that practice such a ritual ceremony. I don't think He was lying… so maybe… maybe He was trying to save you when you faced him?" he asked.

Rikuo shook his head. "A sacrifice for Ryuujin-sama isn't something like giving your life to Him, Rihan-san…. It was more like, you were asked to do a mission against your will. Sometimes it's totally unreasonable and selfish, but… you have no choice but to carry it. That's what happened to me before I lost my memory. I was blasted here to do a mission… a mission that requires me to find someone or something that's very dear to Ryuujin-sama… and before I finish this mission, I won't be able to go back home."

Rikuo told them everything. He had nothing to lose now. Well, not exactly everything, but the fundamental problem of his existence there. Not about the future which hadn't happened, but about his real mission in that space and time.

Everyone began to murmur quietly to each other after they heard what Rikuo had said. Even Rihan stared at Rikuo with a slightly serious expression.

"Rikuo," Rihan called the chocolate haired boy and Rikuo turned in his direction.

"Yes, Rihan-san?" Rikuo asked slowly.

"Do you have any clue how to find this person or thing that Ryuujin-sama loves?" Rihan asked carefully.

Rikuo shook his head. "I only know that it's here and I need to find it," he answered quietly.

"That's… quite impossible for a mission, right?" Rihan asked, a bead of sweat dropping behind his head.

"Right? That's why I dislike Ryuujin-sama's selfishness," Rikuo sighed in defeat. "But… I'll finish this mission and I will go home," he said surely.

"Eh?" Rihan looked surprised at that. Everyone in the room also seemed surprised by it.

Rikuo smiled solemnly as he saw their looks. "As I thought, I just can't abandon them. That's why… while I'm being here in your care, I will do everything I can to help this family. I won't forget your kindness for accepting me, a human, in your incredible youkai circle, taking care of me like my own family. I will be inconveniencing you for a while longer until I finish my mission." Rikuo closed his eyes and nodded, giving his respect to everyone. "But, knowing that someday I need to leave doesn't mean I won't give my all for this family as well. I will give my all to be a part of this family too, and one day… one day when I go home, I can proudly tell my family about the memories I've created here with you guys… with Rihan-san…" Rikuo opened his eyes and looked up, bringing his palm to his chest, savoring this content feeling.

That was right. Rikuo won't hesitate again. After last night… after connecting with Rihan in such way, their bond wouldn't be severed just because they were from different time, because… even though they would part at some point, they would meet again in the future.

Rihan would meet Rikuo… and realize who he was. Rikuo as well, even though in the future he would only know Rihan for five years, he'd experience this and fall in love with Rihan. Even though the 'now' Rikuo wouldn't see Rihan again if he went back to the future, he would have so many 'recent' memories of Rihan, he wouldn't be lonely at all.

"Rikuo…" Rihan murmured Rikuo's name softly and reached at Rikuo's chin to bring his face closer to Rihan. "It's the same for everyone here, especially me," he said lowering his gaze to Rikuo's lips that the boy's heart tugged slightly at that. "We'll always have you in our heart," he whispered before closing their distance in a languid kiss.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock at that. Karasu Tengu's eyes were as wide as saucers and there was foam on his beak as he passed out from the shock. Kubinashi, Kurotabo and Aotabo dropped their jaws in horror and Kejorou screamed hysterically like a fan-girl she was. The other youkai were totally speechless, perplexed, dumbfounded and totally bewildered by the sudden PDA.

"R-Rihan-san…?" Rikuo covered his mouth after Rihan released him, blushing furiously as he realized they were in front of everyone.

"Then… making you my successor will be impossible if you have set your determination to do that," Rihan smiled, stroking Rikuo's cheek lightly, seeming totally cool with the embarrassing and controversial stunt just then, in public to boot.

…

…

There was stretched silence for awhile before "HEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" everyone, including Rikuo, reacted in unison, in total shock again.

"S-successor…?" Rikuo couldn't believe what he heard. Karasu Tengu even woke up from his shock the moment he heard that.

"Nidaime! You can't be serious!" Karasu Tengu yelled out, eyes still very wide, too wide for the bird's own good. "Making this human kid a successor…!"

"I was before I heard Rikuo's will," Rihan sighed slightly with an apologetic smile. "He has the qualification to be a leader … he's strong and he's still growing. Totally successor material, right?" he said with an easy grin. "But, because Rikuo wants to go home, I guess this plan won't do," he looked slightly disappointed, but still content enough.

"Rihan-san…," Rikuo looked at Rihan, face very red because he was still very embarrassed with the public kiss, but more amazed by Rihan's unexpected thought about making Rikuo his successor.

"Rikuo, until you can go home, I want you to always stay by my side, you understand that?" Rihan asked again while reaching for Rikuo's hand. "Now… be my official mate, Rikuo." He continued and Rikuo widened his eyes in astonishment at that.

Though, the ones who flipped instantly as they heard the proposal were none other the youkai who lived protecting children.

"You can't do that, Rihan-sama!" Aotabo shouted, totally in mortification.

"Rikuo-kun is still a minor! You can't mate with a kid, Rihan-sama!" Now Kurotabo also shouted in horror.

"Rihan! Get a grip on yourself! You can't do that to a kid! He's still just a little kid!" Kubinashi, though he wasn't exactly youkai who protected children, but since he was quite fond of Rikuo, also screamed in dread.

"Easy, guys… I said I want to mate with Rikuo, but it's just for formality. I won't do anything to Rikuo, right?" Rihan looked at all of his subordinates who were still open mouthed and unable to produce a single sound except the three who just yelled at him and maybe Kejorou who was hyperventilating for getting too much treat of shocking cuteness and excitement today from her two favorite men now, with a bored look before he turned to face Rikuo whose hands were still in Rihan's grasp.

Rikuo's face got even hotter and he must have been blushing so hard like a boiled prawn now because he could feel his body shake from the embarrassment.

_Oh my God…! Did Rihan-san just propose to me?—_Rikuo's lips quivered slightly and he didn't know how to react to that. Rihan was his future father… not that mattered much anymore since they had crossed the line last night, but still… married? Seriously, formally married?

"Rihan-san… are you… really serious about it?" Rikuo asked slowly, voice shaking a little.

Rihan seemed noticing the shock and smiled softly at Rikuo. "Japan hasn't legalized this kind of marriage for humans, but… being married underhand in the youkai circle is enough. Like I said, it's just a formality. Nothing will change about our relationship," Rihan bumped his forehead on Rikuo's softly and affectionately.

_I think it's changed quite a lot from our original relationship, Rihan-san!_—Rikuo thought inwardly, and he believed everyone in the room who had just known about Rihan and Rikuo's relationship, which meant _everyone_, thought the same as him, maybe in a slightly ruder manner, but the same nonetheless.

"Isn't that a little too soon? At least wait until the boy turns 18, Rihan."

Nurarihyon's voice suddenly was heard inside the room even though the old man wasn't in the room just a moment ago.

Everyone immediately turned to the source and there he was, sitting beside Rihan just between Karasu Tengu and the Nidaime.

"Oh, old man… since when have you been there?" Rihan blinked once in surprise.

"Jiichan!" Rikuo yelped in surprise as well.

Everyone hurriedly greeted the Supreme Commander with respect in their surprise as well.

"I just came in. Anyway, I have an announcement to make," Nurarihyon looked serious as he said it that everyone seemed suddenly in alert as well.

"What is it, old man…?" Rihan asked, looking slightly concerned. Of course, even Rikuo was concerned. After all, it wasn't like the usual Nurarihyon who forgot the prankish comment or teasing after witnessing Rihan's stunt earlier.

"It's about Setsura," Nurarihyon said hesitantly.

"What about her?" Rihan tilted his head aside while frowning.

Well, talking about the Snow Woman, because of the fight and the celebration earlier, nobody seemed to notice, but Setsura indeed hadn't show herself since this morning.

"Uh… where's Setsura-neesan?" Now that everyone realized Setsura wasn't with them, they seemed asking around if anybody had seen her today.

"Jiichan, what's wrong with Setsura-san?" Suddenly, Rikuo felt worried if something bad had happened.

Nurarihyon was still silent, as if he didn't want to say it out loud. It gave Rikuo more bad feelings and Rihan seemed impatient now. "Old man?" Rihan called then.

"Setsura…," Nurarihyon began and paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and said it. "Setsura decided to retire from Nura Gumi and left to stay in the mountain."

…

…

"Eh?" Everyone, especially Rihan and Rikuo widened their eyes at the sudden news.

_Setsura-san… is leaving Nura Gumi?_

**End of Chapter 27**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken directly from a song titled Number One (Bleach insert song), sung by Hazel Fernandes.

******Taken from English translation of a Japanese song titled 'Towa no Kizuna' (Fairy Tail 9th OP song), sung by Daisy x Daisy.

**A/N: **Oh man… too many shocking news in this chapter, I feel like I have rushed this story or something. Shock after shock bombarded Rikuo and Nura Gumi *lol*. Anyway, I hope I still deliver this chapter okay. What do you think guys? Opinions, constructive criticism etc is welcome ^_^. Saa, click that review button and tell me your thought! XD


	28. Chapter 28: My Time for Yours

**Disclaimer: Nuramago isn't mine and never will be.**

**Warning: **_the usual things… shounen ai-yaoi-ncest, slight oOC-ness, AU, language, etc…_

**A/N: **Oh-oh… finally my beta is up for beta-in again~ XDDD Thank you **mittens_220 (LJ)**. I hope your vacation is WONDERFUL! XD Now, I'm sorry for not updating for two weeks… I was really busy and I just got the time to finish this yesterday. My beta beta-ed this very quickly, she's AWESOME!

Okay, now it's time for you to enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: <em>My Time for Yours<em>**

* * *

><p><em>A moment of pleasure<em>

_You are fulfilled _

_But every dream has its time__…_

_…t__o die__…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Setsura-san… is leaving Nura Gumi…?" Rikuo said that in a disbelieving whisper, eyes widening in total shock.<p>

Everyone started to murmur to each other after that and Rihan was silent, looking distressed. "What… was that…?" he asked a minute later, still in shock. "What do you mean Setsura retiring?" He looked at Nurarihyon, his father, with an alarmed expression.

"It's just like what I said. Setsura wants to leave Nura Gumi. She already decided it and she will make a formal announcement shortly," Nurarihyon informed, looking slightly depressed himself. "I just thought giving you guys a notice ahead so you won't be too shocked later," he continued.

Rihan remained silent as he heard that. Nurarihyon couldn't be joking, right? Even though he was a master of mischief and pranks, joking about something like that to his own son was too cruel. So, he must have been serious.

"Why…?" Rihan asked then, frowning deeply. "Why did she decide to leave Nura Gumi, us…?"

_Me…?_

Rikuo could almost hear what Rihan had thought despite the impersonal pronoun. "Rihan-san…" the chocolate haired boy looked at Nidaime concernedly. He was also shocked by Setsura's sudden decision to leave. But, like he said, he knew she would. He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Don't make that kind of face."

Someone suddenly said from behind the door of the recreation room. A woman with long bluish hair and snow white colored kimono then entered the room, a baby girl sleeping peacefully in her arms. "It doesn't suit you, Rihan," she said, still with that arrogant act that had become her trademark.

"Setsura!" Rihan stood and hurriedly walked towards her. "Actually, what happened? What was that about? Did you really decide to leave?" he then immediately bombarded the Snow Woman with questions, obviously looking anxious despite his struggle to remain calm.

"Easy, one by one, Rihan," Setsura huffed, rocking her baby gently. "Yes, I decided to retire," she said slowly before Rihan could retort after her earlier statement. She then motioned Kejorou to take her child so she could speak more freely to Rihan.

"Why?" Rihan repeated the question he had thrown to his father earlier.

"Well… some of you must have realized it, right? My life time is coming to an end. Soon, I will fade away and return to nature," Setsura said.

"So? What does that have any to do with you deciding to leave?" Rihan asked again, not catching the meaning of her words.

"I'm no longer useful here. I'm not as strong as I used to be, and I refuse to become a burden to you guys," Setsura said again regally, as if she was of royal blood.

In a way, Setsura probably was of royal blood, seeing that she was the direct descendant of the Snow Queen.

"What do you mean being a burden? You're not a burden! You're my family! A very dear, dear family member to me… and you're precious to us!" Rihan protested. He still refused to listen to her reason. He probably wouldn't want to hear whatever her reason was. He just wanted her to stay until her time ended.

Setsura sighed deeply at that. "You're so brazen… but you don't understand how a woman's mind works at all," she reached up and stroked Rihan's head as if he were a child.

"Setsura…?" Rihan stared at her in confusion.

"A woman… doesn't want to look ugly in anyone's mind. My form when I fade away… I won't let you guys see me in that state," she said, looking slightly pained. That was the truth anyway. Despite being a youkai, she was still a woman. She wanted to be eternally beautiful and the last thing she wanted was being seen as she faded.

"You are beautiful no matter in what state you are!" Rihan was still stubborn apparently.

"You haven't seen it yet. Don't say something you don't even know about," Setsura's sweat dropped. "Anyway, you can't stop me, you know. I already decided it after all," she said, chuckling lightly.

"Setsura…! You're… going to leave me too, huh?" Rihan couldn't help asking it, his face looking like he was suffering and it was as if he blamed himself for this.

"Moron. Even though we're not physically together, I'll still be here, watching over you guys through the snow. I'm a Yuki Onna, the embodiment of winter. In a sense, I _am_ winter. I'll always be here even though my form will be different," Setsura flicked Rihan's forehead before she stroked his hair again softly.

"Setsura…" Rihan still seemed to want to protest, but he held his tongue and nodded, respecting her decision. Although he was the boss, the will of the youkai in his Hyakki was free and independent. He had promised his subordinates that he wouldn't chain them down with his own selfishness and rules if they had slightly different principles.

Yuki Onna was a Nature Youkai. Unlike some youkai which was born from human beliefs, she was there even before humans existed. She had her own principles that Rihan probably wouldn't understand even if she told him what they were.

"It's okay. I'll stay in Spirit Realm for some time, so you can still find me there if you want," Setsura said with a smile. "And I will leave Tsurara here, so you will have the next generation of Yuki Onna in this family," she continued.

"You're leaving her here?" Kejorou snapped from her duty in babysitting the baby girl and looked at Setsura in shock.

"Yes, that's why, you have to work hard raising her," Setsura said with an amused smile as she saw the other youkais' totally speechless expression.

"Are you serious, Setsura-neesan? She still needs her mother, right?" Kubinashi also asked as he stared at the baby and then to Setsura's still amused expression.

"No, she already has what she needs to survive as a youkai. It's in her natural instinct. It's just… she needs to be taught what's the purpose of her power, whether it is for good or for bad, it's up to you guys how you want to mold her personality," Setsura explained.

"Setsura… you're really… serious and have thought about it carefully…" Rihan widened his eyes as he realized how grave the situation was. Setsura must have been pretty desperate that she had to leave her daughter in Nura Gumi's care, right?

"I have… and before I really leave, I need to speak with Rikuo," Setsura said suddenly, glancing in Rikuo's direction. "Privately," she added for a good measure.

Rikuo flinched slightly and looked at Setsura perplexedly. He didn't know why she wanted to speak to him, but if what he was worried about was true… if her reason leaving Nura Gumi had something to do with him somehow… then…!

"Understood," Rikuo nodded somberly before he stood up as well. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Although we'll go our separate ways,<em>

_I will constantly be thinking about you_

_I won't ever let our hearts feel lonesome…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Setsura and Rikuo walked together on the road. It was still quite bright in the afternoon, but the hint of orange was already there in the sunlight.<p>

Rikuo glanced at the Snow Youkai who walked on his right side. She was unusually quiet. Well, she was a cool woman, but calm and quiet weren't in Setsura's normal trait. She was easily provoked after all, a little hot-headed and yet she always appeared majestic. Just like Nurarihyon, she was full of contradiction… probably it was Nurarihyon's influence.

Rikuo shook his head as he tried to clear his mind. The silence between them became slightly uncomfortable, so he decided to break it. "Where do you want to take me, Setsura-san?" he asked.

"Somewhere quiet, where no one can listen to our conversation," Setsura said, glancing shortly to Rikuo before shifting her gaze a little behind.

Rikuo tilted his head aside as he glanced behind as well and noticed some youkai from the main house who were nosy enough (translate: Kubinashi, Kejorou, Aotabo and Kurotabo) to follow them, trying to be invisible, but they were terrible at it.

_Some things never change…_—Rikuo's sweat dropped seeing that, remembering how bad his subordinates' stealth skills were when they were tailing him during the dispute with Shikoku Youkai.

"And… what are you going to do to lose them?" Rikuo walked closer to Setsura now, whispering slightly.

"We will lose them, don't worry," Setsura smirked as she reached to hold Rikuo's hand and then pulled the chocolate haired boy to turn at the corner suddenly, surprising Rikuo and their supposedly secret followers.

Rikuo widened his eyes as he saw a hole on the wall and both Setsura and he went through it before Setsura sealed the hole with her ice. "Now run," she said and Rikuo nodded as he immediately ran together with Setsura.

Some minutes later, they arrived at the side of a forest where there was a small shrine with a big rock just behind it. Setsura sat on the big rock and patted the spot beside her, gesturing Rikuo to sit there as well.

Rikuo, rather tired after the run, complied and sat beside Setsura. They both sighed in relief for being able to find a spot where they could talk without disturbances.

"They are quite persistent sometimes… but I really hope they can read the mood once in a while," Setsura muttered slightly, leaning back on her hands as she looked upward at the slightly darkening sky now.

"Um…" Rikuo nodded in agreement at that. "So… what do you want to talk about, Setsura-san?" he continued, asking to the point.

Setsura chuckled slightly. "You suck at chit-chatting," she shook her head at that and Rikuo's face turned a little bit pink.

"S-sorry…, euh… by the way, don't tell me you're just want to chit-chat?" Rikuo said awkwardly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"No, but I expect to have a little chat about life somehow, before I tell you the real reason why I decide to retire," Setsura closed her eyes and relaxed a bit, while Rikuo was looking at her worriedly.

"Setsura-san… about your decision to suddenly leave… that…, does that somehow have something to do with our previous conversation?" Rikuo shifted his gaze down, looking at his lap. He didn't want to think this way… that the reason of Setsura's disappearance actually had something to do with him… that he was the reason was Tsurara was motherless.

Setsura was quiet and Rikuo was dreading her answer the longer he waited. "Actually," Rikuo perked up as he heard her voice. Then he looked upward to her slowly. "It indeed has something to do with it," she confessed and Rikuo's heart sank.

"Setsura-san!" Rikuo cut before she continued again. "You don't have to care about my problem! I don't want to cause any disturbance in this time. You shouldn't have to do something like this for my sake!" he protested hard as well.

"Idiot, it isn't for you," Setsura said with a huff and a whack to Rikuo's head, earning a painful and surprised yelp from the boy who was trying to nurse his injury now, crying slightly while muttering 'You don't have to be so violent…'.

"T-then… why…?" Rikuo covered his head carefully lest she decided to hit him again.

"It's for Rihan," Setsura said slowly, softening her expression.

"Ri-… Rihan-san?" Rikuo looked at Setsura perplexedly.

"For the future… where he can live in happiness…" Setsura continued closing her eyes calmly.

"Setsura-san…?" Rikuo didn't understand.

"I made a deal with Ryuujin-sama," Setsura said suddenly, surprising Rikuo. "A hundred years ago, Ryuujin-sama offered to make me a deity so I can stay beside Him. Of course I declined the offer on the spot because I wanted to be with Nurarihyon and Nura Gumi. Ryuujin-sama warned me that I used too much of my youki for Nura Gumi and for giving birth to Yuki no Ko. And that doing all that will suck my life-energy away… and if I didn't stop that, I'd fade faster than I had to…

"Actually, the Mountain God also told me the same thing, but I didn't really care at that time because I only cared about living without regret. And my passion… my only passion that could warm the cold world I live in was… still is, having a family such as Nura Gumi." Setsura smiled nostalgically now, seeming like reminiscing her life in flash back. "But lately I realized I couldn't do that anymore. The world is changing… the existence of the youkai is getting pale in comparison of the growth of humans. Science is replacing superstition and the belief for youkai is slowly decreasing… we became weaker, that's the hard truth of this world. Back then, I could depend on the belief of humans in Yuki Onna to create winter, but with what's left with my power now… I can't even do that anymore. My life is wasting away… and yet I don't want to disappear…

"I can't disappear… because then… he will become so sad… and I don't want to make him sad… I don't want to do the same thing as that woman who left him devastated…" Setsura looked at both of her hands now with expressionless face.

"Setsura-san…" Rikuo looked at the woman sadly.

"But then you came along…" Setsura put down her hands and turned to Rikuo. "You make him smile… and the moment I see his expression when he's laughing with you, I know he'll be okay as long as you're around," she reached out to Rikuo's head and the ruffled his hair softly. "But then… unfortunately you turned out to be some time-traveler… and somehow you have to go away as well sooner or later, that… isn't acceptable. Rihan will be devastated once again if you're gone…. So… I made a deal with Ryuujin-sama. If I'm to accept His proposal to become a deity and stay beside Him, He'll let you stay in this time for the rest of your life," she continued.

Rikuo widened his eyes at that.

That was a lie… that couldn't be… because… Rikuo had decided to come back home. When he finished his mission… and was ready to go home… the portal time would open, and he would be taken back to his own time.

"But I figured, you wouldn't want that, would you?" Setsura asked as she seemed noticing the pale look on Rikuo's face.

"I… decided to go home after I finish my mission…" Rikuo mumbled slowly, suddenly feeling very bad about all of this.

Setsura smiled at that. "Ryuujin-sama told me… even though you went back to your own time, there's a big chance that Rihan and you will see each other again," she said and Rikuo paled even more hearing that.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes in disbelief. Did Ryuujin tell Setsura who Rikuo was?

"Rihan will live for a long time… and you're only 60 years apart. You won't even feel that time when you get back to the future, right? It will be slightly hard for Rihan, but as long as there's chance for meeting each other again, Rihan will be okay," Setsura said again.

That was true. But…, Rihan then would know who Rikuo was in the future… then what would become of it? Rihan would become his father… and what if Rihan couldn't fall in love with Rikuo's mother because of his hope on 'finding' Rikuo again in the future?

"Setsura-san… I-…" Rikuo couldn't say it. Setsura looked so hopeful and thought this was the best solution, but she didn't know the facts that could complicate the idea. If Rihan didn't marry Wakana, Rikuo wouldn't be born in the future. He would disappear after getting sucked by the portal. But… if he told Setsura the truth…, if she knew who Rikuo really was, what would she thought about it? Even in youkai circle, incestuous relationship was forbidden and despicable.

"Besides… when I become the deity, I'll be immortal… I can watch you guys from beside Ryuujin-sama," Setsura said with a small smile.

Rikuo instantly remembered about Youhime who had become void of emotion when she became a deity.

_Setsura-san… is willing to turning into that lifeless being for this…?_—The words of protest was at the tip of Rikuo's tongue and he would have denied all of those hopes if it weren't for the fact that Setsura had brought something out from her sleeve. A thing… that distracted Rikuo's attention completely.

"Here," Setsura offered a ball of sparkling crystal to Rikuo. It looked so much like diamond, but it was circular, the size of a golf ball, and it shone quite brightly from the inside.

"What… is that…?" Rikuo reached for it and took it into his own hand. He stared at it in awe, unable to take his eyes off of such beautiful thing.

"It's me… part of me, at least. I converted half of my life that I have right now, and turned it into giant _Rokka (1)_. As long as it's not used, I'll live through that thing and it can last eternally," Setsura said.

"Eh? It's your…?" Rikuo was so surprised when he heard that. "Then… what are you doing giving it to me?" he panicked as his hand began to sweat holding such important object. What if he dropped it for god's sake!

"I want you to keep it for me," Setsura said.

"Why?" Rikuo dropped his jaw now, getting even more shocked.

"The half of me right now will also turn into something else. This physical container will disperse and become one with the snow in winter, and the other half of my life which is still here will fuse with the object of Ryuujin-sama's choice. The source of the energy will be different with the one in your hand, and there will be a slight change in my personality depending on how much influence Ryuujin-sama will give me during the transformation. I don't want to lose the 'me' right now, so keep that. Because that is me in another form," Setsura explained.

"Ugh… Setsura-san… it's too difficult for my head to comprehend…" Rikuo was totally confused now. He had lost the understanding of her explanation somewhere after 'the source of the energy that was different', but he wasn't even sure about 'the converting life-thingy'.

Setsura sighed. "I was the one at fault for thinking you can understand this…" Setsura's sweat dropped seeing Rikuo's eyes which had turned into spiral in dizziness. "In simple way, I store my power in that crystal to survive… so I won't change into completely different being when I turn into deity later," she cleared that up and Rikuo understood that.

"Oh… so you will turn into deity then?" Rikuo asked again, getting somber once more and Setsura nodded. "So… you will stay beside Ryuujin-sama as His… what? Attendant?" he continued.

Setsura looked aside, flushing slightly with a bead of sweat prickling out her cheek.

_What's with that reaction?_—Rikuo wanted to ask, but Setsura coughed slightly and cleared her throat before saying,

"He just wants a 'friend'." Setsura didn't look convincing when she said that, more like… she seemed trying to convince herself. And for some reasons, Rikuo could see the apostrophes on the word friend.

Rikuo was silent for a moment, putting two and two together and his face flushed furiously as well in embarrassment and anger. _That perverted deity!_

"Why are you blushing?" Setsura asked, looking indignant as if she could read what Rikuo was thinking. But that was stupid because if she could, she wouldn't ask why he was blushing in the first place.

"It's nothing!" Rikuo quickly replied, still flushing and sweating trying to control the inappropriate mental images that had invaded his head.

Rikuo quickly shook his head to clear his mind then, while distracting himself (and Setsura so she wouldn't ask more about what he was thinking) by asking another question. "But… Setsura-san, you're really okay doing this? I meant… even if you don't so this, I can still go back to my own time after I finish my miss—!"

Rikuo gasped and widened his eyes when a realization suddenly hit him in the face.

_Ryuujin's… beloved one...—_Rikuo then stared at Setsura disbelievingly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" and Rikuo couldn't help shouting in shock as the idea clicked in his head.

"Wha—! What? What happened, Rikuo?" Setsura looked very surprised as Rikuo yelped so suddenly.

"I got it… my mission… is finally done!" Rikuo couldn't believe it that he freaked out.

"Huh?" Setsura looked at Rikuo ridiculously now.

"My mission… is to get you agree to be THAT PERVERTED deity's… and the one the future PERVERT wants is actually…!" Rikuo looked at the crystal in his hand which was trembling because of the rage.

_THAT BASTARD!_—Rikuo almost could see Ryuujin's manipulative and cunning face laughing at him from His throne for falling to His trick, and Rikuo vowed that he was so going to kick that deity at least once before he could be exterminated by Him for being so disrespectful to the strongest deity in Japan.

Anyway, what in the world was that deity was thinking? Using time-travel _and another person_ (to boot) to look for a wife was out of line even for the Great Dragon of Fujiyama, damn it!

Wait, Ryuujin was a deity and Rikuo certainly didn't know how a deity's mind worked! But still… turning his life upside down for something like this…! As Rikuo thought… he DETESTED Ryuujin!

"Rikuo…?" Setsura looked at Rikuo with slightly concerned look.

"Setsura-san… you shouldn't spoil Ryuujin-sama too much… He's despicable…!" Rikuo's eyes were still blazing with fury and the youki was starting to pouring out of his body as he could feel the slow transformation of his human self into his youkai self.

Yoru was as angry as Rikuo, probably more and he didn't hold back in showing his distaste by cracking the rock where he sat despite the surprise look in Setsura's face as she witnessed the change.

"Wow… you really change into youkai at night," Setsura was somewhat impressed. "And so similar to my Supreme Commander when he's young too…" and there was that love-love eyes she usually reserved for Nurarihyon back then, when the grandpa was still single.

Yoru's sweat dropped as he saw Setsura's expression. "I'm not _Jiji _(2), you know," he said, slightly calmer now after taking out his contempt to Ryuujin to the rock under him.

"That's fine… but you are really like Nurarihyon… it's as if I was staring at his descendant somehow," Setsura laughed at that and Yoru's heart almost leaped to his throat. Despite telling Rikuo that he wasn't worried about being found out as Rihan's son, apparently, he shared Rikuo's feeling about not liking suspense.

"Stop saying that, you're making me sick, comparing me to that wrinkled old man," Yoru sulked, his heart still beating really hard.

Setsura laughed again, harder this time. "Oh jeez… you're so different from Rikuo… it's quite funny to think that you guys are the same person."

"Shut up. We are different personalities in one body," Yoru said, correcting her.

Setsura was still laughing and chuckling for a moment or two before she calmed down once again and sighed slightly. "That was wonderful…" she chuckled once again for a good measure.

"Hey, Setsura… you will really give this crystal to me?" Yoru asked, making sure if she was serious while bringing the shining crystal on his hand upward to look it under the moonlight. It sparkled even more and it was very pretty indeed. No wonder humans fell in love with this thing. The one who took the other part in the future might have seen this and was drawn by it.

"Yeah. Take good care of it… and Rihan… and my child too even though you suck at babysitting," Setsura said again with a snicker for her last comment.

Yoru flushed slightly, bringing the crystal down and kept it safely in his sleeve. "Noisy," he huffed and couldn't help smiling small as well when he saw the soft happy smile in Setsura's look as she took his hand on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>For me… there's only one answer<em>

_I only want to protect you… _

_…till the end of time…***_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan looked at Setsura, still with a sulky frown on his face when she was ready to go.<p>

Setsura smiled at Rihan… or smirked, actually, with a mischievousness twinkling in her eyes. "What's with that expression? Can't you at least smile while escorting me?" she asked in amusement.

"I still don't get the idea why you need to leave. No one cares if you look old," Rihan pouted.

A vein popped out Setsura's head as she deliberately stepped on Rihan's foot for mentioning the taboo again in front of her. Rihan of course yelped painfully at that and the others' (including Rikuo) sweat dropped at the ridiculous scene in front of them.

They probably knew though, it was just Rihan didn't seem good with parting and she didn't want this parting to be sad for the man that she had raised since a baby.

"Rihan-san never learns…" Rikuo said, sighing in exasperation before Setsura also turned to him and hugged him. "Eh?" the chocolate haired boy seemed surprised.

"Good luck," Setsura whispered and ruffled Rikuo's hair before she turned back to Rihan and hugged him as well. "Be happy with the little one, Rihan," she whispered to Rihan and the Hanyo blushed slightly at that.

"W-what are you saying?" Rihan seemed embarrassed, but he looked cute like that.

Setsura grinned. "Where's the Supreme Commander?" she looked around, but she couldn't find the small grandpa.

"In here," Nurarihyon's voice from the Ghost Carriage surprised Setsura a little, but she turned to him anyway and she smiled happily.

"Going to escort me to the mountain, Nurarihyon-sama?" Setsura teased slightly in amusement again. What more fitting way to go than being escorted by your first love?

"Yes," Nurarihyon said seriously and Setsura blushed faintly as she saw the intense gaze he gave her. She went quiet for a moment, feeling nervous now and her heart beat quickened all of a sudden.

"Jeez… you have never failed to surprise me…" Setsura whispered as she walked to the carriage and went inside.

"Sayonara, Setsura-neesaaaaaan!"

"Take caaaaaare!"

"Don't worry about us and Tsurara-chan! We'll raise her to be the best Yuki Onna ever!"

"Be happy there till the eeeeeend!"

"Nee-saaaaan!"

"Setsura-saaaaaaan!"

"Setsuraaaaa! Don't forget us! We will never forget you as well!"

Shout after shout came and all the guys and girls yelled their goodbyes in unison. So when Setsura looked back slightly, a tear had to escape from her beautiful reddish amber eyes falling down to the ground and turning into crystal diamonds.

"You bastards…!" Setsura wanted to smile… she wanted to go with a smile, but everyone's feelings were flowing inside her, how she was loved in that family, how they would miss her after this, how they were grateful for her being in their family and now she couldn't smile anymore because it was so warm… and painful to actually letting it go, it was hard for her to go and to leave them behind.

Setsura was sobbing when the carriage brought her away from her home all this time and Nurarihyon was there beside her, not saying anything and letting her cry her heart out…

**End of Chapter 28**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken directly from the lyric of a song titled 'Cape of Storm' sung by Hyde

******Taken from the English translation of Japanese song 'Hajimaru no wa, Sayonara' (Beelzebub anime 2nd Op song), sung by ON/OFF

***Taken from the English translation of Japanese song 'Answer' (Beelzebub anime 1st Ed song), sung by No Sleeves

**1)_Rokka_: **snow crystal

**2)_Jiji_:** the informal way of calling grandpa, granddad, grandfather

**A/N:** Oh maaaan! This is almost done! XD One or two more chapters to go! XDDD Yes, yes, I know, it's somehow anticlimactic, but I still have something under my sleeves, everyone! Just wait for the next chapter! So… what do you think of this? I hope you can enjoy this chapter as well~! Saa, review, everyone! Give me more fuels to hurry and write the next chapter! XDDD


	29. Chapter 29: Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_yaoi-ncest, AU, oOC-ness, language, etc…_

**Beta**: **mittens_220 (LJ)**, as always, thank you very much for your generosity in beta-ing this piece! XD Love you for it! You are the epitome of 'AWESOME' hehe XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: <em>Don't Forget<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I pray for the strength to forgive myself who can only live for my own sake.<em>

_I pray for the days through which I can live without regretting our lost love._

_My prayer, cleaving the clouds, sends my hope into the sky…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan was sitting on the branch of the largest Sakura tree in Nura Gumi's yard, looking at the view of Tokyo with a slightly lonely expression.<p>

Some youkai who saw their master moping on the tree looked at each other in concern. Kubinashi had given up trying to cheer Rihan up, who was still very sad about Setsura leaving Nura Gumi. Kurotabo had been trying to distract the Nidaime by reporting his nightly patrol with Aotabo in the morning, but he didn't seem to listen at all.

"What should we do? Nidaime can mope for weeks after this," some of the smaller youkai whispered in the darkness of Nura's mansion.

Rikuo who passed below the roof heard their concerned mumbling and sighed deeply as well. He hadn't been able to get a time to talk to Rihan alone lately. Everyone didn't seem to want to leave Rihan alone, especially after Setsura left. In retaliation, Rihan would always go somewhere whenever Rikuo tried to look for him.

"Rihan-san… is down again…" Rikuo frowned in depression as well. As he thought, letting Setsura go was a mistake. Rikuo wanted to cheer Rihan up, but how could he when he'd never even seen the Nidaime around?

Maybe Rihan didn't want Rikuo to see his miserable state. Rihan was really bad at coping with partings after all. He could mourn for weeks, even months whenever he lost one member of his family, especially the members he was close to. It showed how he treasured everyone even though he never said anything. That's why everyone always tried their hardest to stay alive whenever they waged war with other youkai families. They didn't want to sadden their beloved master by dying and leaving him.

However, Rihan was always prone to keep his sadness to himself. He never expressed his feelings verbally. Still, everyone could tell he was sad because he stopped smiling. He became expressionless and it killed everyone on the inside whenever they saw him like that.

"Rihan-san… doesn't want me to see him like that, huh?" Rikuo closed his eyes and clenched his fists painfully. Rihan was aware of his own feelings, and he didn't want to affect Rikuo, so he decided to avoid him, apparently.

Even though Rikuo had promised Setsura that he would take care of Rihan… accompany him always so he wouldn't get lonely… he couldn't keep that promise?

"Where are you, Rihan-san…?" Rikuo whispered dejectedly, feeling useless at a time like this.

Suddenly, he heard Yoru whisper inside his head and Rikuo looked up in surprise.

_On the Sakura tree…—_was the first information that entered Rikuo's mind. He smiled slightly, thanking Yoru inwardly before he ran to the yard where the afternoon sunlight swept the entire ground, coloring the yard with soft orange glow.

Rikuo walked slowly to the Sakura tree and found that Yoru was right. Rihan was on top of the branch, looking at someplace far away. Rikuo's heart hurt as he saw his expression. He looked really lonely. He didn't want to see Rihan like this.

After a few seconds of consideration, finally Rikuo decided to call him. "Rihan-san," the chocolate haired boy looked upward at Rihan, who tensed slightly hearing his voice.

"Oh… is that Rikuo?" Rihan asked, sounding slightly nervous. He didn't even turn to face Rikuo.

"Hey, Rihan-san… if you don't come down here, I'll climb up there by myself," Rikuo threatened, while pouting slightly. As much as it hurt to see Rihan depressed, it hurt even more when Rihan tried to run away from him.

Rihan's shoulders sank in defeat as he slowly turned to Rikuo who only smiled solemnly at him.

"Rihan-san… I'm lonely," Rikuo said suddenly, trying to make it sound that it was about himself instead of Rihan because Rihan would still refuse to convey his feelings. "I had grown close to Setsura-san lately… we talked a lot when we had free time together. But, after she left, I don't know what to do with my free time anymore…" he spoke slowly with sad tone, looking at Rihan with a heartbreakingly emotional expression. "What should I do… if Rihan-san also leaves me alone…?"

Rihan widened his eyes at the last line and he immediately jumped down to the ground and scooped Rikuo to hug the smaller boy who started to cry. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Rikuo…" Nidaime closed his eyes as he tightened his hug on Rikuo's slightly shivering body while the boy was sobbing on his chest.

"I-I'm sorry… f-for crying… like this, but… but it's very sad… that I won't see Setsura-san again, Rihan-san…! It hurts…!" Rikuo was still hic-cupping as he spoke, tears falling down freely on his cheeks.

"Yes… yes it hurts… don't cry, Rikuo… it will hurt me if you cry…" Rihan spoke softly, trying to comfort the boy by stroking his hair tenderly.

"Then… then don't make that face as if the world would end soon, Rihan-san… because it kills me too seeing you suffering by yourself…" Rikuo's breath hitched slightly as he tried to control his tears. "Don't… don't hide your feelings from me… because it will make me even sadder that you don't even trust me with your feelings…" he continued, looking up slightly with tearful eyes and Rihan could only look at the boy sadly as well.

Rihan hugged the boy again while gritting his teeth, as if he tried his best to hold down his own sadness and tears. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…!" Rihan's words of apology were uttered again softly, but his voice was shaking and Rikuo could feel the warm liquid wetting his shoulder.

Rikuo sighed slightly in relief as he knew he had succeeded on making Rihan cry again. Just like when he was conveying his feelings about Yamabuki a month ago, this time it was about Rihan's feelings about Setsura.

Rikuo curved his arms around Rihan's side, his hands holding onto Rihan's back as he returned the embrace. He closed his eyes and sobbed once more. "I'm still here… Rihan-san…" he whispered quietly and Rihan's hold on his body tightened slightly.

Rihan widened his eyes again as he heard that before he softened his expression and said "Yes…" softly, tears still falling from his golden eyes. "Yes…" he whispered once more before he closed his eyes as well, succumbing into the warmth of Rikuo's body, seeking comfort from it and how surprised he was to feel the pain slowly flowing away together with his tears.

Rikuo was telling Rihan that it was okay to cry when you were sad. It was okay, because after he cried, he would feel relieved, the sadness and pain would go away together with the tears… and then, he could smile and find happiness once again.

That night, Rikuo didn't turn into Yoru and stayed with Rihan in Nidaime's room, lying beside him while holding Rihan like he was the child, whispering sweet nothing to Rihan's ear, comforting him and making Rihan tell him about everything that bothered him until Rihan fell asleep in his embrace…

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>In the morning, Rihan woke up, feeling refreshed. Surely, there was still that dull ache inside his heart, but everything else was mostly replaced by warm buzzing comfortable feeling of being held by someone he loved and someone who loved him in return. He smiled softly at the young boy sleeping soundly beside him.<p>

Rikuo was such a kind soul. He made it sound like he had a hard time coping with Setsura's absence so that Rihan wouldn't feel uncomfortable talking about his own feelings. Of course Rihan noticed it. Rikuo was usually shy after all. But yesterday he just went ahead and told Rihan how lonely he was. How… mirrored his feelings with Rihan's were.

Rihan felt kind of bad that he had pushed Rikuo to resort to such a method to make him open up. He knew he had to learn to do that by himself now since he didn't know when Rikuo would 'go home' as well.

Suddenly, Rihan felt a slight fear grip his chest at that thought.

Rikuo would go home… he would leave Rihan as well… Could Rihan really survive this time if Rikuo wasn't around anymore?

Rihan shook his head slightly to drive that thought away. He was worried about the same things as Rikuo back then when they hadn't been together. At that time, the boy was reluctant to develop feelings for Rihan because he was afraid of hurting Rihan when the time came where he had to leave first and Rihan was the one who had decided that he would be fine getting hurt over and over again if only he could have Rikuo's heart and love.

What would Rihan do if he got cold feet now, especially after bedding Rikuo (Yoru)? That would be very irresponsible of him. Rihan had decided that he wanted to be together with Rikuo. The boy also took a big risk for loving him the way Rihan loved Rikuo. Rikuo would also get hurt the same way he would when it was the time to part.

However, that's why… their time together would be so much-much more precious.

Rihan gazed softly once again at Rikuo and he leaned down to kiss Rikuo's small kissable pink lips tenderly.

"Nnh…" the boy moaned slightly in his sleep. "Rihan…san…" he mumbled Rihan's name cutely and Rihan chuckled seeing how adorable his beloved Rikuo was. He kissed Rikuo's cheek as well before moving to his jaw and his neck and the boy moaned again as he reached out to hold onto Rihan's yukata.

Suddenly Rihan wanted to devour this child. Oh no, this was bad. He couldn't stop after he caught a whiff of Rikuo's alluring scent. Rihan loomed over Rikuo who was still sleeping, but the boy's body was visibly excited by Rihan's ministration.

Rihan shook his head to clear his mind which was clouded with desire to mark Rikuo all over again as his and his only, the desire to possess this boy completely. Moreover, he didn't want to do it without Rikuo's consent (he was still asleep that's why) and Rikuo was still a minor, damn it!

#

While Rihan was battling his own desire to back off before his self control was trampled and thrown outside the window, Rikuo opened his eyes slightly, finding Rihan on top of him, straddling him and was struggling hard to will down his 'need' which had come in contact with Rikuo's upper thigh.

Rikuo instantly blushed at the feeling of it and was tempted to run away by pretending to sleep again, but after the night Yoru had intercourse with Rihan, Rikuo grew a little curious of how it would feel to experience it firsthand and not through Yoru.

Rikuo bit his lower lip slightly and hesitantly before he looked up to find Rihan's darkened golden orbs staring straightly into his chocolate ones. His heavy breath caressed Rikuo's sensitive neck and Rikuo's own breath hitched slightly as his heartbeat began to quicken and beat harder as he got a sudden urge to bolt again. Rikuo gulped slightly as his own feelings were battling inside his small petit body.

Finally, Rikuo's curiosity won over his fear. He reached up slightly to caress Rihan's cheek and slowly surging up to meet Rihan's lips with his own.

Rihan looked surprised. He was sure that Rikuo would push him away. But Rihan needed to know too that both he and Yoru, even though they were different in personalities, were still Rikuo. Their fundamental feelings were the same and Rikuo was very much in love with Rihan and he wouldn't let his virtue get in the way to express his love to him.

"Rikuo…?" Rihan pulled back slightly, still looking surprised and slightly awed.

"Rihan-san…" Rikuo whispered softly before he parted his lips and brought out his tongue to shyly lick Rihan's lower lip.

Rihan widened his eyes at the bold invitation and he didn't needed to be seduced twice as he closed their distance again with a soft kiss before he went further and flushed their body together. Rikuo moaned wantonly at their body contact while holding Rihan to stay close.

Rihan deepened their kiss and held Rikuo even closer before he went further to show how much he loved Rikuo, how greatly he treasured him and how he would pleasure the boy to taste the heaven itself with his love this time.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo woke up the second time that day to find Rihan already up and dressed.<p>

"Rihan-san?" Rikuo called the Nidaime while rubbing his eyelids with the back of his hand, slightly yawning before stretching his body which was still naked under the blanket. And boy did he feel sore at a certain place on his lower part despite how gentle Rihan was with him this morning.

"Oh, you've woken up?" Rihan smiled as he turned to Rikuo from his document.

_A document?_

…

Rikuo's face exploded in dark crimson color at the thought that someone probably had come by to deliver the document and there was a high probability that that someone had seen him there… sleeping on Rihan's futon… naked.

Rihan seemed to know what was on Rikuo's mind seeing the apparently very funny expression on Rikuo's face because he chuckled slightly, looking amused. "Don't worry. I hid you with my fear, Rikuo. No one saw you here," he said, still sniggering.

Rikuo blushed even deeper seeing Rihan laughing at him. "Eh… erm…" and he slightly stuttered quietly too, surprised that his voice did not change after screaming and moaning shamelessly under Rihan's ministration a few hours before.

Rihan put down his document and moved to sit beside Rikuo. He smiled at the boy and pulled him into a gentle hug. "Thank you," he said softly, kissing Rikuo's hair tenderly.

Rikuo was slightly embarrassed, but he felt extremely happy too after seeing Rihan's smile. He held onto Rihan's warm big arms and closed his eyes slowly, smiling gently as well. "You're welcome, Rihan-san…" he whispered back.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Rihan loosened his hug and pulled back, looking happy as he went back to his work. Rikuo was grinning like an idiot when he went back to curl up on Rihan's futon, not wanting to get up and move away from Rihan's side.

However, Rikuo's happiness was short-lived as his sight began to blur and fragments of the shadow from the time when he was still in the future started to come up into his sight.

_Eh…?_

Rikuo widened his eyes in shock before he blinked once and then sat up abruptly looking around in alert while sweating profoundly.

_What was that?_—Rikuo's mind couldn't help screaming attentively at that.

"Rikuo?" Rihan who apparently was surprised because Rikuo sat up so abruptly asked, looking at the boy with concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Rikuo sighed slightly in relief after he didn't find anything strange around him. "N-nothing… it's just a sudden realization about something unimportant," he smiled sheepishly at Nidaime who looked at him with questioning look before going back to his work.

Rikuo sighed again after Rihan turned away. He then brought his hand to comb his slightly messy hair back, but he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his hand. It had started to become slightly transparent.

_WHAT!_—Rikuo almost screamed in horror at that. He quickly brought down his hand and shook it to get his color back in a slight panic.

Rikuo was disappearing….

Dear God, Deity, Ryuujin-sama…! Rikuo was DISAPPEARING!

Rikuo couldn't yell out, heck he certainly couldn't even make any noise because it would alert Rihan and it was the last thing Rikuo wanted Rihan to know. No… he couldn't let Rihan see that.

Slowly, Rikuo took his yukata and dressed as well before he said "Rihan-san, I'm going to go take a bath," with perfectly composed tone despite his anxiety and distress.

"Oh, sure… want me to come too?" Rihan asked, smirking teasingly.

Rikuo blushed hearing that. "Pervert," he mocked with embarrassment, purposely bringing both of his hands in front of his chest to hide his current state from Rihan before he hurriedly got out of the room and ran to the bathroom.

_Oh my god… Oh my god…! Oh My Dear GOD!_—Rikuo then went into a full-blown panic attack as he started to hyperventilating even before he arrived to the Oofuro. He even ran into some youkai on the way who called him upon seeing his very pale face, but he ignored them to panic some more on his own.

Rikuo arrived in the bathroom and went inside before he slammed the door close and breathed hard as his body was sliding down on the floor weakly.

"This is bad…!" Rikuo was still panting as he looked at his both hands which started to lose color again. "My time is up…!" he gritted his teeth disappointedly with a frustrated expression.

_Ryuujin, You bastard—!_

Rikuo couldn't help cursing the deity responsible for this because he had to be ready to open the time portal with Yoru. He had to let go of Rihan for real now, or… he would really disappear from this reality….

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No matter how much I wish<em>

_There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?_

_That's right, and simply the reality which says that I love you_

_…is the truth because it can't be changed by anybody…**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo was grateful when his color was back to normal after the bath. He didn't know what he would do if the transparent skin stayed permanently. He still needed some extra time to talk to Nurarihyon, and then to talk to Ryuujin again.<p>

As much as Rikuo despised the deity, he was the one who knew how this would work. If Rikuo was about to be sent back to the future, in what time would he end up in? Was it the time when he was about to be blasted away by Ryuujin or when he was about to go to school or even when he was about to go home? He needed to know all of that so he could prepare himself.

Rikuo walked slowly to Nurarihyon's chamber. The old man seemed still slightly depressed as well after Setsura left. Well, almost everybody felt depressed after Setsura left. Gyuuki, Yakushi, and the other Twelve General had come by to talk to Nurarihyon and Rihan once about it as well. Still, there was nothing they could do about it. After all, it was already decided and had already happened.

But now, Rikuo didn't have time to worry about how depressed everyone was. His situation was in red zone after all. He knocked on the wooden part of the sliding door.

"Come in" was the reply he got from inside the room.

"Jiichan," Rikuo opened the door and entered before he slid the door close again. "I need to talk to you… it's urgent," he said, looking at Nurarihyon who was reading beside his table seriously.

Nurarihyon closed the book and put it on the table. "What's wrong, Rikuo?" he turned to Rikuo and raised his eyebrows at the chocolate haired boy.

Rikuo approached his grandpa before he sat in front of the old man. "Jiichan… I'm disappearing," he confessed and Nurarihyon widened his eyes in surprise at that.

"What…?" Nurarihyon couldn't help dropping the pipe he was about to lit.

"I'm disappearing… Jiichan… My time in 'this time' is almost over…" Rikuo looked at his hands which had started to lose color again. "Look," he even showed them to Nurarihyon who paled slightly as he saw the almost transparent hands before they came back to the normal color.

"Ah… what bad timing…" Nurarihyon reached to hold the hands and then he closed his eyes, looking slightly pained. "It just has to happen so soon after Setsura left…!"

Rikuo couldn't tell Nurarihyon that Setsura leaving was his actual mission. He felt bad about it. It seemed he came there just to steal everyone else's happiness. "I'm sorry…" he said sadly, very regretful for the thing he had done, but it seemed that Nurarihyon thought he apologized because he was sorry for the fact he had to leave Rihan after this.

"It isn't exactly your fault. If you had any choice, you'd stay beside Rihan, right?" Nurarihyon asked.

"I'd die before leaving Rihan-san…" Rikuo closed his eyes. "I guess… maybe I'd die for real now…" he continued softly while smiling bitterly.

"No, you must go home to your own time," Nurarihyon tightened his grip on Rikuo's hand. "You have a life there in the future… don't sacrifice it for the short time you have here," he scolded. "Go back to the future and meet Rihan once again there."

Rikuo opened his eyes widely and looked at Nurarihyon perplexedly. "Jiichan…?"

"Rihan will be okay as long as there's a hope for you to meet again. Tell him that before you leave," Nurarihyon said surely, looking into Rikuo's eyes confidently.

Rikuo then began to smile and nodded. "Um!" he said, a tear fell down his cheek slowly. "But, before that… I need to speak to Ryuujin-sama first," he said again. "I need to ask a few things before I go back to the future."

Nurarihyon nodded and then he led the boy once again to the gate of Spirit Realm. It was just a few days after he opened the gate. Nurarihyon told the boy that he might be unable to control the growing of the gate, so he would seal it again as soon as Rikuo went inside.

"I trust that you'll be able to get out and come back here by yourself," Nurarihyon said.

"Okay," Rikuo nodded surely. Then, once again, he was sent to the Spirit Realm to talk to Ryuujin.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Rihan walked to Rikuo's room soon after he woke up from his sort sleep. Yesterday, the chocolate haired kid didn't come back to Rihan's room after he took a bath. The kid didn't even join him for dinner.<p>

Rihan thought the boy was freaking out after what Rihan had done to him in the morning and maybe he resorted back to avoiding Rihan again just like after the night of the new moon, but Nurarihyon said Rikuo had to go to the Spirit Realm to meet Ryuujin for the progress of his mission, so Rihan shouldn't look for him until Rikuo was done.

Rihan had pouted slightly after that, but for once he listened to his old man and had been patient to wait for Rikuo's return.

He never did.

It was already morning, and Rihan figured he could wake Rikuo up to ask the boy to have breakfast together. He kind of missed him even though it was only just one night.

Rihan stood in front of the boy's room now and he felt slightly hesitant. Maybe he should wait for a little bit. He would hate if he disturbed Rikuo's sleep. The boy must have come home very late last night after all.

Well, if Rihan entered the room quietly, he wouldn't disturb Rikuo, right? Rihan shrugged at his own thought and reached the open the sliding door. "Excuse me," he whispered quietly as he slid open the door and had to refrain from getting a nosebleed at the view of Rikuo loosening his clothes to change his sleeping yukata with a new clean one.

Rikuo apparently heard the sound as the door slid and turned around slightly to meet Rihan's eyes which surprised and embarrassed Rikuo as his face turned pink. "Ri-Rihan-san?" He immediately covered his body with the clean yukata in his hands and looked at Rihan perplexedly.

"Ah, s-sorry… I thought you were still asleep…" Rihan then saw the small purplish marks all over Rikuo's exposed skin and blushed himself. He had made those marks.

"Ah, anyway, please… if you don't mind, I'd like to be decent first before meeting you," Rikuo said, flushing deeper as he tried to act polite despite his indecent appearance in front of Rihan.

Rihan chuckled slightly at that. "I've seen you without anything on at all, Rikuo," he smirked slightly at that and Rikuo's face turned a shed darker.

"Rihan-san, you pervert!" Rikuo shouted in annoyance and embarrassment and then threw his pillow at Rihan who immediately ran away from the room, not forgetting to close the door while laughing slightly; totally amused that he could still tease the boy even after what they had done.

Really, the boy was just too shy and cute for his own good! Rihan couldn't get tired of teasing and making the boy blush some more.

Rihan was waiting just beside Rikuo's room until the boy composed himself and was decent enough to come out of his room.

"Good morning, Rikuo," and Rihan had to sneak up and hugged the boy from behind to surprise and embarrass Rikuo more.

"Hyaah! R-Rihan-san!" Rikuo yelped in surprise, blushing cutely again because Rihan was holding his waist and chest and the older man was kissing his neck too. "W-wait, what are you doing so suddenly?" the boy protested now.

"Well, I miss you because you didn't come back to me last night," Rihan whispered near Rikuo's ear, making the boy's breath hitch because he was ticklish and Rihan knew that, so he did that on purpose.

"Eh, um… but, last night…" Rikuo tried to explain while stuttering, looking nervous for some reasons.

"I know… you went to Ryuujin's place," Rihan huffed, beginning to dislike Ryuujin for taking Rikuo's time from Rihan, but he couldn't be picky about that. After all, a deal was a deal.

"Um... yeah," Rikuo looked down slightly, looking like he wanted to say something.

"What's wrong?" Rihan asked, looking at Rikuo's tilted face.

"Ah… Rihan-san, there's something I have to tell you, so… would you mind taking a walk with me?" Rikuo asked shyly, big chocolate eyes stared at his golden ones hopefully and Rihan's heart was shot point blank by a Cupid's Arrow once again seeing the cuteness.

"Of course… let's go on a date!" Rihan hugged the boy happily. Really, this boy could activate every happy fiber in his body.

"A-, a date?" Rikuo's cheeks burned crimson at that. "W-well… a date can't hurt…" he mumbled softly and Rihan immediately swept Rikuo's feet and lifted him bridal style as he brought the boy to have a walk together.

Rikuo was protesting the entire time and everyone who saw the two on the way snickered slightly in amusement and or shook their heads seeing Nidaime and Rikuo's antics.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The wings of my tears, yearning for a spring where happiness flutters about<em>

_Become scattering flower petals, headed for you_

_Whenever you hear the wind, I will be by your side_

_Protecting you as you live here and now…_

_…is more important than an inconsolable sadness or loneliness…***_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo had requested Rihan to bring him to the place where they met for the first time. Rihan just smiled and complied because there was a quiet beautiful spot in the Ura Shinjuku Forest. Moreover, he could show Rikuo the garden of kerria which were in full bloom in spring.<p>

"Wow… it's very beautiful…" Rikuo looked amazed as he stared at the full bloomed kerias around him. His eyes seemed sparkled in happiness as he admired the beauty of the secret garden. "This is awesome, Rihan-san!" he then turned to Rihan and smiled cheerily.

Rihan smiled gently seeing the happiness in Rikuo's expression. "I'm glad you love this place…" he said while looking around him and sighed, feeling nostalgic. It was almost two months ago that he found Rikuo… no, that Rikuo found him by falling from the sky.

"Rihan-san?" Rikuo noticed the sudden quietness of his companion and called the long dark haired golden eyed man with questioning tone.

"It… feels a little bit strange…" Rihan mumbled slightly as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the comforting scent of the flowers around him, feeling warm before he opened his eyes again and turned to Rikuo. "This place was… the place where my wife was born. That day… the day I found you… I was actually looking for Yamabuki," he continued with s sheepish smile. There was still the trace of pain, but it was healing and it was because Rikuo was there. He didn't feel odd or uncomfortable talking about Yamabuki anymore.

"Rihan-san…" Rikuo also smiled softly as Rihan told him some more.

"I was looking for her… but you suddenly fell from the sky," Rihan pointed at the blue sky above them. Rikuo looked up as if he was curious if he really came from there. "It was like a sign… that I should just let go of her and then think about what was more urgent at that time, which would be saving Rikuo's ass and bring him home," Rihan then grinned teasingly at the last line and Rikuo blushed hearing that.

"Ah, jeez… Rihan-san! Stop teasing me!" the chocolate haired boy protested while pouting in annoyance.

Rihan laughed slightly. "At that time… I was attracted by your scent… never knew that there were other halfs and quarter youkai… never met one before, so I didn't suspect that you'd be one. I should have though… especially after I brought you home and found out that you weren't scared at all by the youkai roaming around the house. Because you're quarter youkai… and had ever lived with youkai… it would be strange if you were afraid of youkai," he chuckled at how funny it was then. Rihan was supposed to be the badass sharp gutted Nidaime of Nura Gumi, and yet he wasn't sharp enough to at least suspect Rikuo's true form.

"I'm sorry for not being able to inform you anything at that time…" Rikuo scratched his cheek sheepishly now.

"It's fine. You lost your memory at first," Rihan said, completely understanding. Rikuo winced slightly at that, but Rihan didn't know why he did.

"Yeah, well… it was bad at first… but I quickly found comfort in Rihan-san's embrace, right?" Now Rikuo grinned again. "At that time, even though I was full of doubt and mighty scared of what actually happened… my gut feeling told me that I could trust Rihan-san… It led me to believe that Rihan-san would help me and I was glad to trust my instinct because it turned out Rihan-san really became my beloved one…" the boy then walked closer to Rihan and then smiled up at him happily.

"Thank god… I can spend time with Rihan-san…" Rikuo said, reaching out to hug Rihan.

"Rikuo…?" Rihan was slightly surprised at the sudden gesture of affection. Of course he felt very-very happy, but then he saw something that almost made his heart leap out of his throat.

Rikuo's shoulders were… getting transparent. "Eh…?" Rihan reached to hold onto Rikuo's shoulders. He could still feel there was something there, but it was slowly dispersing.

Rikuo looked up from Rihan's chest and set a slightly sad smile. He pulled back slightly and fished something from his sleeve. "Rihan-san, I want you to have this," he said while offering something to Rihan.

"W-what?" Rihan was distracted. He was still eyeing the slightly transparent shoulders and then shifted his gaze to Rikuo's hand as the boy brought Rihan's hand to accept whatever it was Rikuo was giving him.

Rihan blinked slightly as he touched a hard almost five inches long metallic stick. It was actually a key in bronze color. "A key?" Rihan looked at the key wonderingly.

"It's a key to my house," Rikuo said suddenly, surprising Rihan who immediately turned to look at Rikuo's face again.

"Your…?" Rihan was astonished.

"Yes, so then you can see me in the near future after I go home," Rikuo smiled gently again at the older man.

"After you… go home…?" Rihan seemed only able to parrot Rikuo's words.

What was this? What was going on? Why did Rikuo suddenly give him a key to his house? Moreover… what was with this heavy puzzling atmosphere? Why did Rikuo become slightly transparent? Rihan absolutely had no idea what was happening.

"Rihan-san… I have completed my mission," Rikuo said suddenly. "It's the time for me to go home," he continued, looking down slightly in disappointed expression.

"What?" Rihan widened his eyes in shock at that. "W-wait… what's with the sudden…!" He widened his eyes even more when he witnessed part of Rikuo's body slowly disappearing. He moved forward to capture the boy's body in his hug.

"Rihan…san…?" Rikuo looked very surprised as he was suddenly enveloped by Rihan's body.

"Don't… don't disappear…!" Rihan begged and Rikuo's tears suddenly gathered on his eyes before droplet by droplet fell down to the boy's cheek. "Don't go…! Don't leave me…!" Nidaime said more and Rikuo reached to clutch at Rihan's back.

"I don't want to go…!" Rikuo sobbed. "I don't want to…! But, Rihan-san… I can't stay here… Not right now…!" Rikuo cried again, harder now.

"Why…?" Rihan tightened his hug as the pain started to tear apart his heart. "Why…?" He didn't understand it. Why did Rikuo have to leave now?

"Rihan-san… even though we can't be together now, we will meet again… someday… for sure… That's why… please… don't forget me…!" Rikuo didn't answer Rihan's question, instead he made a request. A final request.

Rikuo pulled back slightly and the gazed up at Rihan with tearful eyes. "I love you…! I have, I do, and I'll always love you…Rihan-san…!" He whispered while sobbing, standing on his toes while pulling Rihan down, and then gave Nidaime a soft passionate memorable last kiss on Rihan's lips before his body disappeared completely from Rihan's embrace.

"Ri…kuo…?" Rihan was in the state of shock as he looked at his empty hands, and then at the key on his palm. Rihan still couldn't process what just happened… that Rikuo… disappeared in front of him….

A gentle warm spring wind breezed softly, making the kerrias around Nura Rihan sway and the petals dance around him, as if they tried to tell the leader of Nura Clan to hurry and wake up from his short happy dream and come back to his reality….

**End of Chapter 29**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken from the English translation of Japanese song 'Re:pray' (Bleach 29th Ed) sung by Aimer

**Taken from the English translation of Japanese song 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' (Bleach 1st Movie Ending) sung by I have no idea. Tell me if you know.

*******Taken from English Translation of Japanese song 'Sakurabito' (Bleach 21st Ed) sung by Sunset Wish

**A/N: **Yes, I know all of you want to kill me for the end of this chapter, but no worries, my readers! I still have once chapter left! *sweats profoundly under the murderous gazes of the readers* I promise it won't end as a tragedy or anything! I SWEAR! *sweats even more at the skeptical and threatening looks* Aaaaah! Please! I'm anti violence! If you kill me now, I can't create the good ending! GYAAAAAAAAH! *being chased by Rihan and Rikuo's fans for trying to separate them*

*currently in hiding* I'm going to make the final chapter as soon as possible! *shouts*


	30. Chapter 30: Under the Sakura Tree

**Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei and until the end. Luna only own the plots and the original characters and borrows the CANON characters from the series to play with. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**Warning: **_yaoi-ncest, AU, sequence of scenes can be confusing without reading the clue at the top of every change scene border, some implications of het pairings, OCs (Ryuujin and Kirin), slight oOC-ness, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220, **again, thank you very much for helping me to the end, my dear friend ^_^.

**A/N: **I won't say a lot of things here. Anyway, it's the last chapter of Nura's Golden Days. And because this is the last one, I took the extra liberty with the amount of words (Monstrous, yeah!) ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter 30: <strong>_**Under the Sakura Tree**_

* * *

><p><em>Shine onto tomorrow, sunshine<em>

_Shine in through the window... throw open the door__ (a)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo felt warm… and comfortable. It was the same sensation as when he was brought to year 1950 for the first time. The slight difference from the first time is that he did not feel like he was dying or already dead since he was aware that he was in the wormhole… or time portal… or whatever the name was.<p>

Moreover, Rikuo didn't feel alone right now.

"…_kuo,"_

Yep, he could feel Yoru's presence and heard his voice too.

"_Rikuo,"_

And it was so close, as if he was right beside Rikuo.

"_Wake up, Rikuo,"_

Rikuo blinked open his eyes upon literally hearing Yoru's voice. "Huh?"

Rikuo saw Yoru looming over him, crimson eyes staring worriedly at his dark honey ones. _"Are you okay?"_ he asked then, after making sure that Rikuo was really 'awake'.

"Yoru…? How come you're outside my body…huh?" Rikuo was utterly confused.

"_The time portal works like the Spirit Realm. We're dispersed and re-constructed and since the spirit particles here are dense enough, I can take my solid form,"_ Yoru explained slowly.

"Heeh... then the first time around, when I entered this portal, you were already chained?" Rikuo asked then, curious.

"_No. I was asleep."_ Yoru answered honestly.

"I see…" Rikuo's sweat dropped at that very straightforward answer. "Well, at that time, it was still day time, so it was totally justified if you were asleep…" he completely understood that.

They were silent for awhile after that then, before Yoru asked again. _"Is this really okay?"_

"Huh?" Rikuo turned to Yoru who sat beside his laying form.

"_Just leaving 'that time' like this… and coming back to our time…"_ Yoru spoke again, looking down at his lap.

Rikuo closed his eyes as his heart was suddenly stabbed by a sharp painful feeling, remembering that he had left Rihan in 'that time' just after he said he would never leave him the night before.

"It's not okay at all…" Rikuo whispered as the tears started to gather in his eyes again. "Leaving someone you love so much behind… while knowing that we'll never see each other again after that… it's really painful…! It's painful… like my heart would be torn apart…!" bead by bead, tears started to drop from the corner of his eyes, flowing to the side. "It hurts…!"

Rikuo closed his eyes and brought both of his hands to cover his face. "It hurts very much… Yoru…! It's worse than dying… that I have to live in the world and the time where he's no longer there…!"

"_Rikuo…"_ Yoru's voice was solemn and sympathetic.

"I hate Him…! I hate Him for making me going through this for His childish reasons…! I really hate Ryuujin-sama for sending us back in time… for making me meet Rihan-san…! I hate myself for falling so deeply in love with Rihan-san even though I know we'll part this way…! I hate it all!" Rikuo shouted and sobbed so hard, so painfully and heartbreakingly that Yoru couldn't help but cry as well.

Tears brimmed in Yoru's crimson eyes, dripping slowly on his cheeks. Reaching for Rikuo's hand to uncover his crying face, he then pulled the chocolate haired boy into a hug. _"Even though… we can never see him again in the future… even though we can't meet him again, Rikuo… there's a piece of him inside us…"_

Rikuo held onto Yoru's body tightly and cried harder in his embrace. "We-we have part of his DNA… ha-half of his blood… his e-essence… he's here… inside us…!" he hic-cupped and sobbed more as he savored those thoughts, trying to convince himself that he, they, still had something to connect with their father.

"_I will always by your side… and you'll always by my side…"_ Yoru said again, tears still falling but he was more composed than Rikuo. _"We'll never separate from each other…"_

"Un…!" Rikuo took a deep breath, trying to compose himself as well, mimicking Yoru. "Now… it's time for us to protect Nura Gumi… his legacy… his beloved family in our own time…"

"_Yeah… remember what Ryuujin said before?" _ Yoru asked, making sure, but not yet releasing Rikuo's body from his embrace.

"Yeah… we'll reappear and fall into the time right after Ryuujin blasted 'us' away to the past," Rikuo nodded.

"_Get ready, we're getting close,"_ Yoru warned.

"Okay…" Rikuo took a deep breath again before exhaling slowly and drying his tears. "I'm ready," he said, with eyes shining with new spirit and determination.

_If we really love Rihan-san… then we will protect what he tried to protect his whole life…_

The white light around them increased in intensity until it was too bright for their eyes to bear. Both Yoru and Rikuo had to close their eyes before it dimmed again and when Rikuo opened his eyes, he was on the sky… _again_.

"Great. The same pattern, huh?" Rikuo then looked around. Yoru wasn't there, so he must have already gone back inside Rikuo's body. "It's show time."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Wake me up inside<em>

_Wake me up inside_

_C__all my name and save me from the dark__ (b)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 11<strong>**th****, 2011; 16.30—**

"RIKUO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsurara screamed in horror, tearing the sea water in half and freezing it over before another wave of Tsunami crashed against it.

Ryuujin roared loudly in the sky, causing the ground to shake more violently from the earthquake.

"WAKAAAA!" Aotabo tried to locate Rikuo, but the boy was no longer there. There wasn't any trace of his body.

"No way…! Rikuo-kun…!" Yura went really pale at that. "RIKUO-KUUUUN!" she cried hard then, covering her face painfully.

"_**Foolish humans… BE GONE!"**_Again, Ryuujin roared loudly to the sky before a silhouette of something small falling from far above His majestic form surprised Him and the others who looked upward at the sky.

"RYUUUUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-SAAAAAMAAAAAAAAA!" Rikuo fell down with incredible speed from the sky while screaming Ryuujin's name to get His attention. As expected, Ryuujin hurriedly gave him His supreme concentration, thinking that it would be a threat. "THIS IS YOUR BELOVED ONE! TAKE IT!" Rikuo spread his arms wide and something started to glow on his chest, something pure and it shone so brightly, like Ryuujin's form.

Ryuujin widened his golden-crimson eyes as He saw the form of His beloved one inside that brightly shining thing. His beloved one… Setsura, was falling from the sky above him. _**"Ooh… oh… Setsura…!"**_ Ryuujin's form was changing slowly from his horrid monstrous dragon form into his childish-looking human's form. _**"Setsura…! Setsura…! You're okay…!"**_Ryuujin said while reaching up to catch the falling Snow Maiden.

"_Let's go home… Ryuujin-sama,"_ Setsura said with a small smile.

"Setsura…" Ryuujin closed his eyes and embraced the snow woman who was gradually dispersing and revealing Rikuo's form behind her. The boy closed his eyes and the glow from his chest was still there until the 'Rokka' which was safely kept behind his clothes was revealed once again, floating in front of Rikuo and Ryuujin.

Ryuujin slowly released Rikuo's body which had become the temporary container for the crystal to show Setsura's form. He then reached up for the crystal to fall into his hands. _**"Setsura… my beloved Setsura…"**_He closed his eyes and brought the crystal close to his chest. _**"You've come back… you're okay…. Thank God…"**_He whispered softly with relieved expression. It was kind of funny because He Himself was a deity.

Rikuo opened his eyes slightly, and was surprised to find himself floating on air. "Hie! How come?" He didn't understand. He thought Ryuujin would just toss him after He got the crystal. But apparently, there was a strong wind that circled around him to help him stay afloat in the air, probably courtesy of Ryuujin.

Ryuujin opened his eyes slightly as he heard the squeak from the boy and turned to him. _**"You… how did you…?"**_ He was about to ask something when he widened his eyes, as if a realization just hit him dead on the brain. _**"I see… You **_**are**_** Rikuo… the quarter youkai I met decades ago…"**_ He actually remembered and recognized Rikuo's face.

"Do You realize it now, Ryuujin-sama?" Rikuo asked bitterly now, after the shock of floating in the air wore off slightly and he noticed Ryuujin again.

"_**Ah… so that what it was about… now it makes sense…"**_ Ryuujin nodded slowly, seeming just understanding something again. _**"I sent you from 'this time' to 'that time' so you can accept half of Setsura. So when this happened, you'd be able to give Setsura back to me."**_

"Yeah, good for You. Now, would You please stop causing such horrible disasters here and go back to Your throne or something?" Rikuo was still mad at him and right now, he was so sad that he turned all that grief into anger and hatred towards the green haired deity.

Ryuujin didn't seem to mind Rikuo's bitter and sniping tone. He looked at the crystal in his hand, and He seemed to remember something about the past. _**"I owe you one, quarter Youkai, Rikuo, for bringing my beloved one back to me. I shall stop this foolishness and grant your wish. There will be earthquakes and Tsunamis no more. Tokyo is safe now…" **_ He said regally, still keeping the crystal so close to His heart as if he could feel Setsura's life there if he did so.

"I really want to punch You once if You don't mind. At least… let me vent off this anger and this loathing because I really-really DESPISE you right now…!" Rikuo gritted his teeth in anger after he made sure that the water level was receding and there were no more shaking on the ground.

Even though it was quite difficult looking from this high up, Rikuo still could see the ground. It seemed Ryuujin really did stop the Tsunami and the earthquake already.

"_**I see… then you're allowed to punch me once,"**_ Ryuujin said evenly.

Rikuo widened his eyes at the unexpected line. "What…?" He was shocked beyond belief. The almighty Great Dragon of Fujiyama, Ryuujin, was actually allowing Rikuo to punch Him? "What the hell?" Was this some kind of joke? Rikuo didn't understand what Ryuujin was up to.

"_**You lost someone very important to you too… I understand how that feels. Sadness… anger… hatred… if by punching me you can feel better, do it. I don't mind, Rikuo,"**_ Ryuujin said, closing his eyes, ready to receive the punch.

Rikuo's fist was clenched hard painfully and he was so furious hearing it. His tears started to gather in his eyes again after that. He would really have punched Ryuujin for real if he didn't know better. His hands were trembling and shaking violently, his nails digging in his palm, making it bleed but he couldn't give the strike to the egoistical anti-social deity.

Because Rikuo already knew…, "There's no point…! Even if I punched You… even if I killed You…, I'd never… never see _him_ again…!" Even though he beat the crap out of Ryuujin, it wouldn't make him feel better, wouldn't make any difference. It would only create more pain and he didn't need any more of that right then.

In this time…Rihan was already…!

Rikuo covered his face again as another wave of sharp pain stabbed his heart and then… he broke down crying once more, mourning and lamenting his loss.

Ryuujin looked at him with a sympathetic expression. _**"Go home, Rikuo. Your family is waiting for you,"**_ the deity ordered while reaching for Rikuo's head. _**"Sleep. And just for a night, forget about what happened to you and rest…. Heal your weary soul…"**_

Ryuujin touched Rikuo's head and suddenly, Rikuo's already blurry vision because of the tears was getting darker. His consciousness was thinning and before he could protest or think about anything at all, the sleep took away his awareness of his surroundings and he was falling… falling deep in the bottomless darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From the top to the bottom<em>

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten__ (c)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; 1950; Ura Shinjuku Forest—<strong>

Rihan's consciousness was severed for a moment before he snapped out of his momentary blankness. "What the…?" he blinked several times and then turned right and left. He tilted his head. "Where am I?" he asked, slightly confused. "Oh, this is the Kerria Garden where I was looking for my wife… huh?"

Rihan was surprised when he felt something strange. It didn't hurt that much anymore when he thought about Yamabuki. It was very odd. He was so sure yesterday he was still mourning and grieving over losing her.

Rihan was getting even more perplexed. "Then why am I here?" he asked himself, intending to scratch his head when he noticed the weight on his palm. He blinked and brought his hand to see what he was holding.

It was a key.

…

…

"What key is this?" Rihan had never seen that kind of key before in his life. "Did I pick it up or something?" he tilted his head aside again. He didn't remember picking up any key. This was so weird.

Rihan was about to toss the key away when something tugged at his heart and stopped him. A blur of a silhouette and a whisper…

"_Don't forget me…"_

Rihan blinked again as his heart pounded hard once and it also felt like being stabbed so suddenly he had to bring his free hand to his chest to relieve the sudden pain which he didn't understand. "What… was that about?" he couldn't help asking himself, slightly puzzled by it.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; 1950; Nura Gumi Main House—<strong>

Nurarihyon felt his consciousness getting pulled away, but he bit his lower lip hard to maintain his awareness and immediately realized what happened. "He's gone, huh?" he stood from his seat and walked outside his room.

It was already close to noon; most of the youkai were asleep. Only a few would still be up and around. Kubinashi was watering the garden helped by Kappa. Kurotabo had just come home from the 'morning' patrol with Aotabo.

To test his theory, Nurarihyon called his subordinates to come to him.

"What's wrong, Nurarihyon-sama?" Kubinashi asked slowly.

"Has my moronic son and Rikuo returned home?" Nurarihyon inquired. He knew his son asked the boy out this morning after all.

The three attendants blinked once before answering "Rihan-sama went away this morning and hasn't yet returned but…" Kubinashi turned to his friends. "Who is Rikuo?" he asked, seeming totally clueless about it. Both Aotabo and Kurotabo also nodded after looking at each other, totally unfamiliar with the name.

"I see… never mind," Nurarihyon quickly dismissed them even though they turned their confused and curious faces towards him.

_So… the seal has been activated, huh? As expected from Ryuujin. His memory sealing is very powerful. This way… that kid's existence in this time is nullified. Rikuo doesn't exist in this time… never did and never will… until the seal is broken in the future… by Rikuo himself…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>How can I pretend<em>_ t__hat you're just a friend_

_When you are with her__?_

_The smile on your face __w__hen you're saying her name_

_I wish that I am her__ (d)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; 1950;<strong> **Spirit Realm—**

Ryuujin saw the parting between Rihan and Rikuo from the Lake of Truth while He was drinking the essence of Edelweiss, relaxing on His mighty throne.

Someone was standing behind His throne and peeking over His shoulder, looking at the lake as well. _**"Is that really okay?" **_

Ryuujin was surprised at the sudden question and He turned around, finding a woman with long silver blond hair tied in two pigtails behind Her head, a golden horn sticking on each side. Her blue-crimson eyes stared at Ryuujin's golden-crimson ones with curiosity. _**"That way… they will seriously hate you, Ryuujin-kun,"**_ She brought Her hands to Her waists. Her white, black and blue modified _hanbok_ (1) fluttered slightly as she did.

"_**Kirin?"**_ Ryuujin looked very surprised at the sudden appearance of His dear-dear best friend. _**"What are you doing here?"**_ He asked, widening His eyes a little.

"_**I just came by to play, but… I felt the 'distortion' of time when I crossed the human realm, so I decided to stick around here for a while,"**_ Kirin said slowly. _**"You did something with the wormhole, didn't you?"**_ She narrowed Her eyes slightly at the smaller deity.

"_**Hey, it's not me… well, technically, it's me, but… not me in 'this time',"**_ Ryuujin shrugged, looking back to the lake where Rihan lost his consciousness for the moment and at the wormhole where Rikuo cried and shouted how he hated Ryuujin for doing this to him.

"_**See… he hates you with all of his might,"**_ Kirin said again, looking at Ryuujin disappointedly. _**"Are you really okay like this? Not even telling the boy the truth about the change he had made when he was here?"**_ She asked again.

"_**Oh, you noticed?"**_ Ryuujin grinned slightly.

"_**Of course I did. How many years have I been your best friend, Ryuujin-kun?"**_ Kirin asked ridiculously. _**"The distortion of time can cause shifts in the course of fate… you really shouldn't do this, Ryuujin-kun. It can affect the future really badly,"**_ She said again, sitting on the side of the throne.

"_**Well… isn't it a deity's job to 'grant' wishes?"**_ Ryuujin smiled small. _**"It's her wish… so those two could be happy together…"**_ He said again, softening his gaze as he glanced at his side tenderly, where a sleeping Setsura lay down peacefully.

Kirin huffed. _**"What's so good about that woman?"**_ She asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"_**Oh, am I detecting jealousy there?"**_ Ryuujin asked, covering His amused smile with his sleeve.

Kirin flushed pink prettily at that. _**"Ryuujin-kun, you're mean!"**_ She shouted at Ryuujin angrily and turned away to leave.

"_**Ah, wait, Kirin! I'm joking!"**_ Ryuujin was about stop Her, but She already changed into Her _Kirin_ form and flew away. _**"Ah… she's still got the temper as always…"**_ He sighed deeply. Well, He didn't really have a right to tell Her that, since His own temper was volatile as well. "Oh, I'll just have to apologize when She comes around again. She never stays angry for long after all," He chuckled slightly then before going back to observe the Lake.

Ryuujin then saw Nurarihyon ask something to his subordinates and He remembered His conversation with Rikuo the night before about the condition he wanted Ryuujin to accomplish before he went back.

**Flash Back—**

"_Ryuujin-sama, before I go home, I want to ask a favor from You…" Rikuo said, looking down at his feet._

"_**What is it?"**__ Ryuujin asked._

"_After I go home… I want you to seal everyone's memory about me. Every single youkai and human I met in this time… I want you to erase my existence from their memory," Rikuo said again with a painful look on his face._

_Ryuujin widened his eyes slightly before softening His gaze at the boy who was trying his hardest not to cry, holding his anguish and hopelessness of the situation. __**"Are you sure? Your existence here… will disappear along with their sealed memory, you know,"**__ He asked just to make sure._

"_I don't want to hurt Rihan-san further… if by erasing my existence here can save his heart, then I'd rather disappear from his memory and heart," Rikuo said with a slightly shaking voice._

"_**Even though his head forgets… his heart will still yearn for you. And you'll still remember all the times you spent with him. Is it fair if you're the only one getting the burden of this memory?"**__ Ryuujin asked again, trying not to sympathize, but it was a lost cause. He had no idea what the future Ryuujin had thought when He sent the kid back time, but He knew one thing for sure._

_Ryuujin didn't like seeing an honest good kid getting hurt and suffering. Moreover, Setsura had prayed for the kid's happiness… along with the Hanyo's._

"_That's fine. I'm fine with it," Rikuo said, closing his eyes. "After all…we'll never see each other again after I go back to the future…"_

—**End of Flash Back.**

Ryuujin opened His eyes and looked at the Lake again where Rikuo and Yoru had found the exit to their own time. _**"But you don't know the condition of how to make the seal permanent. If you left something behind… even if it's just a key, for those whose feelings are strong for you… even my seal will become incomplete. At the right time… he'll remember about you and I have made sure that will happen someday in the future…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>

_got to open my eyes to everything__ (b)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 12<strong>**th****, 2011; Nura Gumi; Morning—**

Rikuo opened his eyes slightly as he felt a light fell upon his face. He blinked sleepily several times before he could make out that he was staring at a ceiling, the ceiling of _his room_, to be accurate. He needed some more seconds to be aware of his surroundings and when pieces and bits of his memory started to enter his head and make sense, Rikuo widened his eyes and woke to sit up in surprise.

"What about the disaster? Tokyo—!" Rikuo didn't really care with his aching body when he got up and started to run, getting out of his room with a slam of his sliding door. "Everyone—!" he called his family, anyone, just to make sure that they were safe now.

"Waka!" Tsurara's voice called Rikuo from behind and Rikuo stopped to look back only to be greeted by the amber eyed girl with long black-bluish hair who brought laundry in her arms.

"Tsurara!" Now Rikuo ran approaching her.

"Ah! Waka, please don't run! Your body will—!"

"Tsurara!" Rikuo hugged her so suddenly, cutting her words and making her blush furiously.

"E-eh? W-waka?" Tsurara stuttered, panicking, her eyes turning into spirals probably because of the surprise and confusion, but she couldn't drop the laundry, so she had to stay like that while Rikuo checked her.

"You're okay? What about everyone? My friends? The Tsunami and earthquake?" Rikuo immediately bombarded his attendant with questions. He was so worried. What if he was too late? What if Ryuujin already killed his friends?

"Don't worry, Rikuo-sama. Everyone is okay. Well, there were some people wiped out by the Tsunami, but it didn't reach Nura Gumi and the station. Your friends are all safe. Keikain-san is also okay, but she went home yesterday after we found you," Tsurara said with a comforting smile now, still slightly blushing, but no longer in panic.

"Then… what about Ryuujin-sama?" Rikuo asked again, still worried.

"That… I also don't really get it, but… yesterday, after he blasted you, Rikuo-sama, he was about to continue his destruction when there was a sudden bright light from the sky above him and then… then Ryuujin-sama just… disappeared…" Tsurara said, looking perplexed. "We didn't really think about it because we need to find you and treat your wounds…"

Rikuo relaxed his tense shoulders and expression when he heard that. "I see… I see…" he then let his hands fall to his side as he began to collapse on the ground.

"Waka!" Tsurara dropped the laundry in favor to catch Rikuo's collapsing body, but since she wasn't quite prepared, they went down together, sitting on the wooden floor.

"Thank god… everyone… everyone is… safe…" Rikuo closed his eyes and sighed weakly in relief.

"Waka…" Tsurara held him close and stroked his back soothingly.

"Tsurara, please bring me to Jiichan. I need to… speak to him…" Rikuo asked slowly, still trying to get his strength back. Now after he knew that it was over, that he hadn't been too late to save everyone and everyone was okay, he just realized that he was very tired and worn out.

Everything that happened…both in this time and in that time… they had tired Rikuo out greatly, physically and mentally.

"Yes, let me help you, Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara then supported Rikuo's body to stand up and both of them then walked together to where Nurarihyon was.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there<em>

_Become so tired, so much more aware__ (e)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Postwar Era; 1950; Nura Gumi—<strong>

Rihan had just arrived and entered the gates of Nura Gumi Main House. He was still slightly confused of what had happened to him. He tried to remember why he went to the Kerria Garden in Ura Shinjuku, but he couldn't find the reason.

Of course, he had thought about finding Yamabuki there, but… he had done that and his wife wasn't there. But then again, he felt like something was wrong. There was something… something that was missing, but he didn't know what.

"What is this…anxiousness I feel?" Rihan mumbled quietly while looking at the key in his hand. He knew it had something to do with the key, and he knew the key was very important, but for what?

"Welcome home, my idiotic son,"

Nurarihyon's voice snapped Rihan out of his train of thought. He blinked. His old man was sneaky as ever for suddenly already standing in front of him when he was just about to enter the house after ignoring some of his subordinates' greetings on the way from the gate to the front door.

"Old man…" Rihan was kind of lost of what he was feeling. He didn't know how to voice it either, so he just stared at his father silently.

"What's wrong?" Nurarihyon seemed to notice that Rihan wasn't his usual self.

"I don't know…" Rihan said honestly. "I feel… very odd so suddenly, like… there was supposed to be something here… but it wasn't there. I don't know what I'm talking about," he sighed, scratching his head with his unoccupied hand.

"I see… Rikuo did that to you as well…" Nuraraihyon's expression suddenly turned very sad after he got over the surprise.

"What?" Rihan furrowed slightly, moreover feeling unfamiliar with the name mentioned. "Rikuo? Who is that? A youkai?" he asked then.

"No, don't mind what I said," Nurarihyon shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Huh?" Rihan was getting even more confused. He didn't understand a single thing his old man had said, but it piqued his curiosity as well. "What is it about? Tell me, Old man. You'll make me even more curious!" he huffed at his father, bringing both of his hands to his waist, annoyed at Nurarihyon's cryptic words.

"Let it go, Rihan. One day, you'll understand what you're feeling now… and remember it," Nurarihyon now smiled gently offering his hand to his one and only beloved child. "Let's go inside. This old man of yours wants to spend more time with you now that you've come home," he said, looking straightly into Rihan's golden orbs, and there was something… a glint of wise knowledge in Nurarihyon's eyes that was irresistible for Rihan. He couldn't object his father then.

Rihan's confusion was momentarily forgotten as he decided to keep the key that had become the source of the mystery safely behind his sleeve. "Surely, Old man," Nidaime said, smiling slightly as he took a hold of his father's offered hand.

Both the Supreme Commander and the Second Supreme Commander now was heading to the tea room, so they could chat together more relaxingly.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>And when the broken hearted people<em>

_Living in the world agree,_

_There will be an answer, let it be…__ (f)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 12<strong>**th****, 2011; Nura Gumi; Morning—**

Tsurara hurriedly brought Rikuo to the recreation room, where everyone had gathered to have breakfast.

"Oh, Waka! It's Waka!"

"Rikuo-sama has regained his consciousness!"

All of the youkai inside the room immediately noticed him as Tsurara and he entered. Rikuo didn't mind all of the youkai and hurriedly looked around to look for his grandpa. He found the old man sitting at the end of the table with his mother pouring a cup of tea beside him.

"Ah, good morning, Rikuo," Wakana greeted Rikuo with a smile as his mother saw him as well.

"_Kaasan_…" Rikuo nodded to her weakly.

Of course Rikuo actually wanted to run and hug her because he missed her greatly after a month of separation (for him anyway). He was still 14 for God's sake. He needed his mom. But because his body was still aching and sore in so many places, probably because he fell from the sky _again_, he called off the idea.

"Oh, are you okay, dear?" Wakana stood and approached Rikuo. She thanked Tsurara for helping her son walk to the room. The Snow Maiden then excused herself and left Rikuo to Wakana's care.

Rikuo hurriedly hugged his mother waist and buried his face on her chest.

"What's wrong? Is it still painful? Tsurara and Aotabo said you'd worked very hard yesterday, trying to stop the Tsunami," she said stroking Rikuo's hair gently.

"Um…" Rikuo closed his eyes and inhaled his mother's comforting scent. It was different from Rihan's, but she also possessed a very nice scent. She was comforting, healing his weary heart. He could understand why Rihan chose her to be his second wife… _Wait_.

Rikuo also had that scent. Just a half… and the other half was Rihan's. So it wasn't weird if Rihan fell for him. The mix of Wakana and Rihan's scent must have been almost impossible to resist.

"You seemed taller and more mature now, somehow," Wakana then pulled back to look at Rikuo's face. "Did something happen?" she asked softly.

Rikuo opened his eyes and stared at the gentle caring chocolate orbs of his mother. He wanted to tell her everything, but it would be very weird since what he was about to say was very bizarre, so he just shook his head and smiled small. "It's just sore… and painful a little, getting blasted by Ryuujin-sama's beam," he chuckled, trying to joke.

Wakana chuckled slightly as well. "I see…, but you still can eat, right? Let's have breakfast together. Jiichan is waiting for us," she then turned back and moved a little to let Rikuo meet Nurarihyon who hadn't said anything since he entered the room.

"Jiichan…" Rikuo called the Supreme Commander who stared at his eyes intently. "I'm sorry, I forgot to buy Ryuujin's facial hair," he said solemnly.

Nurarihyon put down his chopsticks before he smiled solemnly as well. "Welcome back… and you've worked hard, Rikuo… my grandson… thank you for coming back to us…"

Instantly, Rikuo knew that Nurarihyon knew. His grandfather indeed remembered despite the condition Rikuo had asked for from Ryuujin. At that moment, all the pain and sadness that was forgotten with Ryuujin's help the day before erupted at once and turned into tears.

In short, the dam broke instantly. Rikuo was attacked by the storm of feelings that he had tried to hold down so hard. He ran to his grandfather, hugged him and then cried hard on his shoulder.

"I love him…! I'm in love with him…! I love him so much, it hurts…! It hurts… Jiichan…!" Rikuo was sobbing and spilling everything he had been feeling in quiet stutter of whisper. How it was so painful to have to continue living like this, not being able to see _him_ again.

Everyone who saw the scene seemed confused of what was happening. Some were whispering to each other in surprise, some looked worried as they saw their master broke down and cried like that. It wasn't like the usual Rikuo. Despite his looks, he had never cried hysterically like that before.

"Was Ryuujin-sama really that scary?" Natou whispered to San-no-Kuchi and the white small youkai shrugged, shaking his head in puzzlement.

"Ao… was it really that bad?" Kurotabo also whispered to Aotabo beside him with worried expression.

"Uh… Yesterday, when we brought Rikuo-sama's unconscious body home… he was crying in his sleep… calling Rihan-sama's name," Aotabo whispered back, looking extra worried himself.

"Eh? Rihan's…?" Kubinashi who caught their whispering widened his eyes in surprise.

"What does this have any to do with Rihan-sama?" Kejorou who sat beside Kubinashi also asked quietly, looking confused.

The whisperings were continued between the youkai while Rikuo was still crying, clenching at his grandfather's clothes hard. Nurarihyon could only close his eyes in grief-stricken expression as well, holding his heartbreakingly crying grandson comfortingly.

Wakana seemed not knowing what to do and as confused as the others, so she just held herself back and watched over her crying son in concern as well.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>And my hands are shouting to meet you <em>

_To meet you is fine _

_For I know you're all min__e (g)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; 1996—<strong>

"Jeez… what's with today's motorists? They're very rude," Rihan grumbled as he looked at his muddy yukata. A speeding motorcycle had ran over a mud puddle, spraying mud all over him when he was walking alongside the road. It had been raining last night, and the mud puddle was the result of that.

Rihan sighed deeply seeing the state of his clothes. They were a lost cause. He had to go back home to change before going out again. He still had no idea why his old man pushed him to go to the _omiai_ even though he had said he didn't want to. He could get as many women as he wanted if he actually had the desire to get another wife, but…

It didn't feel right. Rihan had been coping well all this time and he wasn't exactly lonely being surrounded by his family members. Moreover, Setsura's kid was growing up into a splendid Yuki Onna too. He had taken care of her like his own daughter and she was cute too.

"Ah… maybe the old man thought that it was the time for me to produce an heir?" Rihan chuckled at that.

Somehow, Rihan still felt that something was missing from his life. It didn't have any to do with Yamabuki, that's why it was weird. He was sure that he was so in love with her that it would be very… long before he could move on. But somehow… he did move on, and it only took him two or three months. He had felt that he had found someone again, but strangely, he didn't remember anything about that, which was the weirdest of all.

Rihan was so lost in his thought that he didn't see where he was going and as he walked through a junction on the road, he bumped into someone.

"Kyaah!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rihan snapped out of it and caught the hand that was stretched out before whoever he had bumped fell down. A small wrist, delicate hand… a girl? "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling the girl, who was wearing a sailor uniform, to help her gain back her sense of balance.

"Ah, that surprised me…" the girl with shoulder-length dark-chocolate hair said slowly before she looked up to the person who had caught her.

Rihan's heart beat hard once as he saw the dark honey colored eyes the girl's possessed and in his blurry mind, he thought he saw someone else… someone…

"_Rihan-san…"_

The image of the girl was overlapping with someone else. Someone that Rihan knew well...

"Um… excuse me," the girl's voice snapped Rihan back to reality.

"Oh, sorry!" Rihan hurriedly released her hand. "Ah… I thought I saw…" he blinked then, unable to continue as he was distracted when he caught the girl's overall appearance.

She was… a very cute girl, with round innocent honey-chocolate eyes and plump pink lips. Moreover… there was that nice scent coming from her too.

_Huh…? HUH?_—Rihan was confused. It was a familiar scent. Her face too… had he seen her somewhere before?

"Have we met before?" Rihan couldn't help asking then and the girl blushed slightly at his question.

"Eh? Um… I-I don't think so…" the girl stuttered shyly.

_CUTE!_—Rihan thought instantly and again, he was overcome by a very familiar feeling of having met her before. No, she reminded him of someone…, someone very important, but he couldn't –for the life of his- remember who it was.

Maybe… maybe if Rihan knew the girl better, would he remember?

"Ah… then may I know your name, miss? You're very lovely," Rihan said, smiling his enticing smile to her and she squeaked slightly, looking very red and embarrassed.

"Ah, I- I'm sorry, I'm late for school!" she said while bowing and then quickly ran away.

"Ah! Wait—" Rihan was about to stop her but the whiff of nice smell assaulted his nose again as the breeze danced around him, left by the running cute girl and when he was caught off guard, she was already gone. "So fast!" he commented, sweat dropping.

It was the first time a girl actually ran away from Rihan. Usually, they flocked to him like butterflies around a flower. Well, there was always an exception in anything….

Somehow, Rihan's interest was piqued. He felt that, that girl was holding the key to his incomplete memory. Rihan knew all this time that something was indeed _missing_ from his life, literally, and yet he couldn't remember. His entire family also felt weird for several months after that day when he came home from the Kerria Garden in Ura Shinjuku.

Kejorou kept putting an extra seat and extra portion of food in the dining room, as if someone was supposed to sit there and would eat with them, but she didn't know why she thought that way. Kubinashi bought a small haori that he thought would suit someone, but he didn't remember who it was even though there was no one like that in Nura Gumi. Kurotabo and Aotabo came home early from their patrol for several nights, saying that they thought there was someone who would like to spend some time with them, but for the love of deity, they couldn't remember who it was as well. It happened too with the Twelve Generals, especially Gyuuki and his family as well as Yakushi and his son. Even his attendant, Hebidayu, said that there was an annoying guy in Nura Gumi main house, and like the others, he couldn't remember who it was.

Rihan concluded that they were in some kind of memory alternating spell or something, but his old man kept saying it was probably just their imagination. It was very weird, and Rihan was bothered greatly by it, and yet… until now he didn't find any clues leading towards anyone who might have put a spell on them. The only evidence that supported his suspicion was the mysterious key that he had been holding all this time.

Rihan still couldn't figure out what kind of key it was. Judging from the shape, it was like a key for a house, but he had tried it on each door in his own house, and yet, it didn't match any.

"Well… at least I got a clue now," Rihan smiled slightly. "That girl… she reminded me of that strange memory… maybe I'll know the answer if I get close to her…"

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<em>

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb__ (b)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>March 19<strong>**th****, 2011; Ukiyoe Junior High School—**

Rikuo was sighing deeply at the rooftop of his school. It had been a week since he came back from the past, and yet he still felt that he had left his heart there. He didn't find any differences between the future before he was blasted to the past and the future after he came back. He guessed, the flow of the history didn't change that much… or at all for that matter.

Rihan was still dead. Yamabuki still killed him and then was possessed by Hagoromo Gitsune afterwards. Nue was born as well. The Tsunami and earthquake shook Japan quite greatly, and there were a lot of people that were killed, but it could be worse… if Rikuo didn't deliver Setsura's crystal.

And so… even though Rikuo wanted to talk about what had happened to him to the rest of his family, excluding his grandpa, who already knew, he couldn't. He had made an effort to make them forget. What was the point in reminding them again? Moreover, after Rihan had so blatantly proposed to Rikuo in front of everyone, what would they think if they remembered and realized that it was Rikuo who had enticed their Second Supreme Commander?

This was the best. This way, he could just go back to the way everything was before he went to the past.

_But… can I really go back to the way I was…?_—Rikuo chuckled bitterly at that. Both he and Yoru had given their heart to a dead man, moreover, their own father. It was funny.

And yet…Rikuo couldn't laugh at how funny it was.

"Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo heard Kana's voice from behind. He turned slightly and the girl gasped as she saw his face. "What's wrong, Kana-chan?" he tried to smile, but his facial muscle was stiffer than usual, so it must have come out 'wrong'.

"Rikuo-kun… what happened to you…?" Kana approached him and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked at his eyes worriedly before she swiped something from his cheek.

"Huh?" Rikuo didn't realize that a single tear had escaped from his right eye corner.

"Are you really okay? These past days… you've been acting very strange… as if you weren't here with us," Kana said, her tone very worried and concerned.

"Ah… yeah, I wonder why…" Rikuo closed his eyes and put his forehead on Kana's shoulder as he hugged her.

"Eh? Ri-Rikuo-kun?" Kana blushed at the sudden movement.

"Lend me your shoulder, Kana-chan… This will be the last time I act strange," Rikuo said, scolding himself for acting weird and worrying everyone else. He had to pull himself together. Rihan was dead and nothing he could do to bring him back.

Nothing…! Rikuo had to move on. As painful as it was… he had to… or he wouldn't be able to continue living.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Is it you? Is it you?<em>

_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?__ (h)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; 1996—<strong>

Rihan married a human girl named Wakana half a year after he dated her.

Yes, it was the cute girl he had bumped into, the one who piqued his interest because she reminded him of someone he couldn't remember. At first, everyone in the family was surprised when he brought her home. She wasn't afraid of the youkai at all. It was like a déjàvu, but they couldn't really pinpoint what it reminded them of.

"My house is also haunted," Wakana said with a cheery grin.

"The youkai that lived in her house were very nasty and perverted," Rihan huffed, still annoyed when he remembered them.

"They liked to disturb and bothered me and my family in a naughty way, but… for some reason they always sent everyone who tried to get close to me to hospital… or to heaven," she continued, still smiling.

Everyone who heard this gave her a ridiculous look. Rihan's sweat dropped.

"She was cursed?" Kubinashi asked.

"Already been lifted," Rihan huffed. "All of the youkai in her house were cleansed. And for some reason, she wants to see me over and over again. I just can't let her be," he smiled slightly, rather amused.

Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Kejorou and everyone who saw him like that looked at each other and chuckled as well. It seemed that they thought about the same thing at that time. It had been a while since Rihan showed that expression.

From then on, Rihan brought Wakana around every time he went out. She was always smiling and her cheerful joyful personality seemed contagious for everyone who knew her. They immediately took a liking to her and Nurarihyon liked her as well. He was kind of surprised when he saw her for the first time.

"So similar…"

Rihan had heard him murmur once. "What?" he asked then, but Nurarihyon just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's nothing, Rihan. If you like her, hurry and marry her before she gets stolen by another guy," Nurarihyon grinned teasingly at Rihan.

"W-wha—? She's still 17," Rihan's protested, sweat dropping behind his head as he stared at his father ludicrously.

"Never stopped you before," Nurarihyon shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Rihan was getting confused.

Nurarihyon was silent for awhile after that, looking at the smiling Wakana who played with Tsurara at the backyard with a gentle smile on his face. "Never mind… just… be happy, my foolish son…"

Rihan was silent as he saw how poignant his father's look was, so he didn't say anything in response. He also turned to look at Wakana and Tsurara and then smiled as well.

_I will be happy…—_that was the thought that whispered in his heart at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>He could be that boy<em>

_But I'm not that girl__ (i)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>March 21<strong>**st****, 2012—**

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo, now one of the fresh men in Ukiyoe Senior High School, called his girlfriend.

Yes, Rikuo asked Kana out after they graduated from junior high, after the fiasco with Hyaku Monogatari Clan and after he had come clean to his friends and the major residences of Tokyo about who he was. They became closer and when Rikuo realized it, he had asked her to date him. Well, part of it was to take his mind off of the love he hadn't been able to forget, though.

Kana accepted, of course, even though she seemed to know that Rikuo's heart wasn't exactly for her. A woman's intuition was scary after all. She had to deal with Tsurara's jealousy as well, but she still dated him anyway. She was very kind like that and Rikuo was grateful to her. Well, he kind of loved her in his own way… not as passionate as his love for Rihan, but… it was love alright.

"Rikuo-kun," Kana smiled gently at him.

"We're in the same class again, huh?" Rikuo took her hand before they walked together.

"Yeah, um… but not for long," Kana said suddenly looking at her feet, looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" Rikuo asked, noticing her fidgeting.

"Remember when I told you guys that there was a chance that my father would be sent abroad for his work?" she asked.

"Ah, the thing you said during our mystery gathering before graduation?" Rikuo asked, tilting his head aside.

"Yeah that… actually, it happened for real. And next month, we'll be moving to Los Angeles," Kana said with a sheepish grin.

Rikuo was silent for approximately three seconds before "Oh! Congratulation on your father's promotion!" he congratulated her immediately, totally excited hearing the news. "That's awesome, Kana-chan! Now, your dad is the Director of Saint Modeling Agency in Los Angeles Branch, then!" he exclaimed, very happy for her too.

"Yeah… and Dad asked if mom and I would want to come with him because it's kind of permanent," Kana said, still looking sheepish.

"I see… that seems fun… you'll decide to go, right?" Rikuo confirmed, still smiling happily.

Kana widened her eyes for a moment before softening her expression. "I see…" she whispered slightly, looking a bit sad before smiling cheerily again. "Yes, mom and I will go with dad. Next month I'll be in Uncle Sam's front yard," she grinned then, rising her thumb.

"Next month, then it will be in April 21st?" Rikuo asked. "We should totally throw a farewell party before the date then. When do you want to go, Kana-chan?" he offered.

Kana was still smiling when she walked faster, passing him, and then turned around to stop him. "You don't have to throw any party or ask me for a last date, Rikuo-kun. It's okay. You don't have to push yourself to do something for me anymore. Our relationship as 'lovers' can't go on in the long term, so… let's end this," she said suddenly, surprising Rikuo.

"Kana-chan…?" Rikuo was a little confused at what she said. End this? Did she mean break up?

"I actually hoped that you'd stop me from going, but… it seems I was right the whole time. Rikuo-kun's heart… isn't really mine to begin with," Kana said, looking a little sad.

"Ah, wait, Kana-chan, what are you saying?" Rikuo's heart started to spike up at the mention of it. He knew she kind of knew, but… he didn't mean to make her sad. He loved her too after all.

"It's okay, Rikuo-kun. There's already someone occupying most of your heart… and it isn't me," Kana said with a smile, but she looked helpless as well.

Upon seeing that, Rikuo felt very guilty now. There was no point denying it because it was true. "Kana-chan… you're right. I love someone else…" he said, confessing honestly. "But I never cheated on you, not even once… because that someone… isn't in this world anymore…" he closed his eyes and smiled solemnly as well.

Kana widened her eyes and covered her mouth at that. "Ah… I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun…" she looked really regretting it now.

"No, I'm sorry too. I was kind of hoping that I could forget that person and fell in love with you by dating you, but… I just… can't," Rikuo opened his eyes and looked down, dejected. "Sorry for using you like that… I'm very sorry…"

Kana shook her head and approached him, hugging him tightly. "It's okay, Rikuo-kun. One day… one day you'll find someone again. Someone who can love you as you are and whom you can love equally…. Someone… that can wipe that sadness off of your expression," she continued, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek.

Rikuo hugged her back and closed his eyes again. She was perfect. If he wanted to have a wife, she would be the best candidate. But yet… he couldn't love her, not the way he loved Rihan at that time. His love for this human girl… was more a love for a family.

"Yeah… I wish I could find someone like that… again…" Rikuo whispered back and prayed that he would be able to live while continuing to love that one person, as the promise and oath he had made more than sixty years ago to Rihan.

_I have… I do… and I'll always love you… Rihan-san…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I welcome you inside my life<em>_ f__or what you do_

_Oh you make me happy__, s__o very happy_

_Once again__ (j)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; 1997—<strong>

"It' born! It's born! The heir of Nura Gumi, the heir is booorn!" Natou Kozo was running around the mansion while shouting and dancing in total happiness at the news.

Everyone else (the youkai) who had heard it instantly cheered in enthusiasm at the great news and they started to shout and scream joyfully as well.

"It's PARTY NIIIIIIIGHT!" Kurotabo and Aotabo shouted in sing song voices and Kubinashi almost jumped around in utter joy as well.

"Jeez, men… don't they know how much Wakana-sama struggled to give birth?" Kejourou huffed at the guys while bringing a bucket of warm water to clean Wakana and the baby up.

"Let them be, they're indeed mentally immature like that," Tsurara also huffed as she followed Kejorou, carrying a pile of towels on her arm.

In the room where Wakana had just given birth to her first child, Rihan was in the room with her, holding her hands while comforting her with his presence and smile.

"You've done very well, Wakana," Rihan said, grateful and thankful and full of love for her.

"Uhm… I'm very happy, _anata_ (2), finally, I'm a mother…" Wakana said while smiling even though she was still in pain and tired beyond belief.

"No, no, don't sleep yet, Wakana-sama, you have to meet your baby first before sleeping," Yakushi said from his position beside her. After he was done cleaning the baby, helped by Kejorou and Tsurara..

"Here, mom, dad, meet your beautiful son…"

Both Rihan and Wakana were excited as Yakushi brought them a small bundle of blanket in his arms. He then showed them both what was inside the bundle and when they saw the baby for the first time, their breath was taken away.

"Oh… look at him… he's sooo cute~!" Wakana immediately cooed at the baby as she held him for the first time. She even cried at the moving moment as she kissed her baby's forehead.

While she was drowned in her happiness for finally holding her child, Rihan was… moved for entirely another reason. His heart was beating so fast. The moment he laid his eyes on his child and caught a whiff of scent that struck his olfactory system like a spike, thousands… thousands of images that were always blurred in his memory began to clear out.

The seal was broken and he remembered…

"_Rihan-san…" _

Rikuo's smiling face.

"_Rihan-san…"_

Rikuo's shy face.

"_Rihan-san…"_

Rikuo's sexy face, drown in ecstasy.

"_Please… don't forget me…"_

Rikuo's crying face… and his last words… before he disappeared…

Rihan covered his mouth, eyes widening in realization and enlightened consciousness. "I remembered…" he whispered in total disbelief at the fact that he had forgotten at all. After all… he was really in love with that boy. The boy… who…

Rihan then shifted his gaze at his offspring again. Ah… now he understood it. Why it was very hard for Rikuo to accept him back then, why he looked so pained and hurt when he said he couldn't stay beside Rihan.

Why… Rikuo disappeared at that time.

Rikuo was…

Rihan chuckled and covered his face now. He felt like crying, but he didn't know if he wanted to cry because of happiness for finally remembering and meeting with the love his life again or because of the fact that he met Rikuo in this state… as his father.

"Rihan-san?" Wakana's voice grabbed Rihan's attention and he uncovered his face to look at her with a loving smile.

"Can I hold him?" Rihan asked and Wakana nodded, offering the child to Rihan.

Rihan accepted the baby and stared at the chocolate haired baby. The baby opened his big round chocolate eyes and 'daa-ed' him. Rihan was fascinated and fell in love all over again with this kid, his baby boy.

"I see… it's you, huh…?" Rihan looked at his baby softly before he kissed the baby's forehead gently. "Finally… I can remember… and see you again…. Welcome to this family… and welcome home, Rikuo…" he whispered tenderly and Wakana who heard the name smiled emotionally.

"You've picked a name for him?" she asked her husband while chuckling after that.

"Yes, isn't it a very beautiful name?" Rihan said, still smiling so happily.

"Yes," Wakana said happily as well and then Rihan gave the baby back to her and hugged her while she was holding Rikuo in her arm.

_I'm happy… very happy… the two loves of my life are here… Wakana… and Rikuo…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Till I saw you there<em>

_And everything I thought had gone to waste_

_Was falling into place__ (k)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; 1999—<strong>

"Acha…" Aotabo looked at the destroyed front door of Nura Mansion with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Wait a second, Nidaime. You overdid it!" he shouted at Rihan who had just released the matoi.

"Eh?" Rihan's sweat dropped at that. "Yah, sorry for that," he said, laughing slightly.

"It's not something to laugh about, Nidaime. Quit destroying the house already," Kubinashi huffed at the far end of the hall.

"Sorry!" Rihan said, regretting it now.

"Well, that's fine. We'll get a new door. It's time to upgrade the security of this house anyway," Nurarihyon who passed by said while yawning.

"We'll get a new lock? For a house like this?" Rihan asked, surprised.

"There's something like a Mechatronix lock nowadays, right? Let's use that. The key is unique and it cannot be duplicated. The design can be adjusted to the style of our house as well." Nurarihyon explained meticulously.

"You already thought about changing the lock, didn't you?" Rihan asked again, looking at his old man ridiculously.

"What are you talking about? I only saw the advertisement last night," Nurarihyon said, raising his eyebrows.

"Never mind, just… do whatever you want, Old man," Rihan said as he finished his training for the day. "Thanks for your cooperation, Kuro," he said.

"You're welcome, Nidaime," Kurotabo said, sighing in relief for finally finishing.

A few days later, the new door and lock were installed at the front entrance of Nura Mansion.

"Wow, look at it, Rihan-san, the form of the key is strange," Wakana giggled as she stared at the set of keys left on the table.

Rihan took a look at the keys and blinked. Five inches long… metallic bronze colored key…

Rihan widened his eyes and hurriedly ran to his room, surprising Wakana. He hurriedly rummaged through the drawer of his small desk and found what he was looking for. Kept safely together with the letter of his first wife and the dried Kerria was the key he got from Rikuo sixty years ago. He took it and then ran to the front door to try his theory.

Rihan closed the door and then inserted the key and locked it. It clicked. It fitted perfectly.

Rihan chuckled and laughed at it. "My god… it's the key to this house," and he continued laughing that everyone who noticed him threw him a weird look.

Really… everything started to fall in the right place. It was totally fate. Now, he just had to return the key to Rikuo, but… he would wait until he was a little bit older for that.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>frozen inside without your touch<em>

_Without your love, darling _

_only you are the life among the dead__…(b)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; 2002—<strong>

Rihan couldn't believe this. Just when he thought finally, finally Yamabuki had come back to him… this had to happen…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RIHAN-SAMAAAAAA!"

Yamabuki's filled with horror scream… Rihan's splattering blood… the blade that pierced his chest…

Rihan collapsed to the ground.

_Rikuo…_

The boy was in front of him, widening his eyes as he saw him dying.

"Run…" Rihan whispered before his life faded away from this world…

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree<em>

_I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever__ (l)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Post War Era; Spring; 2022—<strong>

"Damn it, I'm late…!" Rikuo grumbled as he got out of his house, his breakfast, a piece of toast was still on his mouth while he was multitasking with wearing his shoes and grabbing his bag.

"_Ittekimasu_!" Rikuo shouted as he ran out Nura Gumi area to the road.

Rikuo was now a 25 year old teacher. Yes, he was a Japanese History teacher of Ukiyoe Senior High School in the day, while in the night he was Yoru Nura Rikuo, Sandaime of Nura Gumi, the Supreme Commander of a youkai yakuza family that guarded Tokyo from dangerous youkai and evil humans.

Rikuo was like a celebrity now. Everyone knew him and respected him for he was the protector of human kind and youkai who didn't harm his family and other good humans. Yoru had gained a lot of fan girls and boys throughout the country and Rikuo was even more popular among the students and other teachers because he was a _CUTE,_ good, nice, and helpful teacher. Moreover, he was still single.

Rikuo worked both his occupations seriously and he was good at them too.

Now, it was the opening ceremony to greet the freshmen of Rikuo's high school and he was running late because last night Yoru had kept him awake during the night to accompany him drinking because he was an idiot.

Rikuo was in hurry that he didn't look where he was running. He looked at his watch and it was seconds away before the ceremony began. He had entered the school grounds through the backyard of the school because it would be too late if he went through the front gate.

Rikuo didn't think that there would be someone sleeping under the Sakura tree where he jumped down. "WHOA! Look out!" he shouted at whoever was down there, but it was too late because he fell on the guy, dead on.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…!" the guy bellow Rikuo moaned in pain at the impact of the fall.

"Waaah! I'm sorry! A-are you okay?" Rikuo panicked as he hurriedly moved away from the guy's body, but his hand was caught before he could really get away and he was immediately faced by a very gorgeous look of a slightly long black haired boy with clear golden eyes.

Rikuo widened his eyes as he saw his face.

_Golden eyes…, black hair…, that face… this… scent… impossible…!_

"Rihan…san…?" Rikuo didn't know what he was thinking, but he felt… that this person… this boy who wore a freshmen spring uniform of the school where he was working… was that person.

The boy was silent for a moment before he smiled gently seeing Rikuo's face, stirring his heart string to unbearable level. "Finally… we meet again… Rikuo…" he replied slowly and gently.

In that moment, Rikuo knew… that his struggle, his tears and the pain that crushed his heart all these years thinking about Rihan, the love he had kept so long inside his heart… had been finally paid by the fate and god… and deities or even this world.

However, Rikuo didn't care. Finally… finally… Rihan was back. He came back for Rikuo and it was enough.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo hugged the boy who was technically still under him. He embraced him so tightly and passionately and Rihan hugged him back, burying his face on the nape of Rikuo's neck.

"I'm home…" Rihan whispered softly in Rikuo's ear.

"Welcome back… Rihan-san…" Rikuo replied as gently before he pulled back slightly and then… he leaned closer to kiss him on the lips.

A kiss that was worth decades of love, throughout the times and crossing life…

A kiss that was given and exchanged as they met once again… right… under the Sakura tree…

A kiss… that would last eternally… just like the love between Nura Rikuo… and Nura Rihan.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming<em>

_That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart_

_For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again__ (l)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 30<strong>

**Nura's Golden Days… FIN**

**Additional Notes:**

**a)**Taken from 'Sunshine' (Nuramago 1st season 2nd Op) English translation, sung by Monkey Majik

**b)**Taken from 'Bring Me to Life' lyric, sung by Evanescence

**c)**Taken from 'Forgotten' lyric, sung by Linking Park

**d)**Taken from 'He Doesn't Know by now', sung by… no idea (tell me if you know)

**e)**Taken from 'Numb' lyric, sung by Linking Park

**f)**Taken from 'Let It be' lyric, sung by The Beatles

**g)**Taken from 'To Meet You' lyric, sung by Teitur

**h)**Taken from 'Is It You?' lyric, sung by Cassie

**i)**Taken from 'I'm Not That Girl' lyric, sung by Wicked

**j)**Taken from 'Once Again' lyric, sung by Frankie Jordan

**k)**Taken from 'Falling into Place'lyric, sung by The Afters

**l)**Taken from 'Sakurabito' (Bleach Anime 21st Ed), sung by Sunset Wish

(My God, look at the number of songs I need just to make this chapter! XoX *totally beat*)

**1)**_**Hanbok:**_it seems it's a traditional clothes in Korea. If you want to see Kirin in her human form and the clothes, you can go here (http: / / dreamjigi. deviantart. com/ art/ Nuramago-Fanfic-OCs-267176861?q= favby%3Acharista&qo=2) (remove the spaces)

**2)**_**Anata:**_you, but in this case (in Wakana's speech), it can be translated 'dear' or 'honey' or 'darling' or 'my husband' or something in those lines. Yes, it's the most formal way to call 'you' but also the common way to call your beloved husband or wife.

**A/N:** KYAAAAAAA! YATTA! Finally I finished this story! XD AAAAH! *dancing happily* It took months to create the plot and expand this story, but damn, it's worth all the times and the hard-work! I'm so happy that I finally finish this baby of mine… and I'm sure as hell that I won't be able to do this without all of your support, readers. Thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU very much. All of your reviews, critiques, comments, alerts, favorites and even just a drop line that tells me that you read and like this story keep me going and continuing to write (type). Every word of your praise and comment and advice makes me a better writer and helps me finishing this piece of work. And especially for **mittens_220 (LJ) **who had patiently read the rough writing and then editing and correcting the incorrect tenses or vocabularies or everything else… BIG HUG and LOTS of COOKIES, I won't be able to finish this story without you, so… thank you very much.

Ah, jeez… I'm crying here… I'm happy that finally I finish this work, but it's kind of sad too that I have to leave my baby like this… Crap. I cry for real *sniffing*

End of words, readers, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for your support all this time. You always make me happy whenever you review my story. This my last finished fic for this year (2011). But, don't worry. It isn't a permanent good bye. I have a new agenda in January 2012. Wait for the new story from me, okay? And keep reviewing my other stories too, ne? Jaa, this is it. HAPPY NEW YEAR for you all and See you again next year! XD (2012)

**With love,**

**Lunaryu~**


	31. Bonus Chapter: OMAKE

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei owns Nuramago**

**Warning: **_massive fluff, shounen ai, excessive humor (please note that this is an OMAKE, it's made for a joke, so some scenes might be too hilarious to happen seriously), etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220** **(LJ)**, THANKS for beta-ing this OMAKE even though it's completely unexpected! *grins* I'm grateful that you could still spend some time to check this despite making your own fic!**  
><strong>

**A/N:** Oh my… it seems some people are still confused of how come Rihan could come back, even though I already put a subtle explanation in Ryuujin and Kirin's speech. I guess; it's not explanatory enough. Fine. This is a bonus chapter, an OMAKE for you guys who wants to know how Rihan can come back and the family reaction of his comeback *grins*. ENJOY~! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Nura's Golden Days Special: OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's something in your eyes that is saying tonight<em>

_I'm not a child anymore, life has opened the door_

_To a new exciting life__*_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>After allowing the freshmen to familiarize themselves with their new school surroundings and finishing the preliminary lessons for the day, Rikuo asked Rihan, one of his new students in his class, out to spend some quality time together.<p>

"Anyway, Rihan-san… how did you manage to come back to this world?"

Rikuo, now sitting at a table in a family restaurant, asked the teenage boy who sat across from him. The boy's clear golden eyes blinked slightly at the sudden question. His slightly longer black hair was tied in a low ponytail. His long bangs almost covered his entire right eye, but Rikuo could still see the glint of amusement in the golden orbs.

Rihan smiled slightly as he drank his strawberry smoothie. "Sensei, you're so bold for asking your new student out on the first day of school," he said, intentionally ignoring Rikuo's question in favor of making the older man blush.

"E-eh, wha—?" Rikuo widened his eyes, staring at Rihan's naughty smirk in disbelief. "Rihan-san!" he scolded, blushing furiously in embarrassment after realizing that he was being teased by the boy.

The teenage boy laughed at Rikuo's very funny look. "My God, Rikuo… you never change…" he was still chuckling amusedly as he said that.

"And you're still a tease!" Rikuo scolded again, pouting at him, annoyed that Rihan still had his quirk to embarrass Rikuo like that, despite his younger form now.

"Well… I just want to test a theory," Rihan reasoned, still sniggering slightly.

"A theory?" Rikuo tilted his head at that, looking at him in wonder.

"There's not much I remember about my past life as Nura Rihan… they're hazy, and sometimes I wonder if those memories are really mine," Rihan said then, sighing slightly as he stared out of the window of the restaurant.

"Rihan-san…?" Rikuo looked at Rihan in worry now. Rihan seemed… sad?

"Getting reborn… as a new human being while still holding my past memories… is not easy," Rihan said slowly, taking a deep breath. "I keep getting confused about why I'm having those memories even though I'm sure that I have never experienced them… It's like watching a movie of someone else's life through a sequence of dreams, but I know it's me and yet not me at the same time," he continued. "Sorry, I'm not making any sense," he said, turning to Rikuo again while smiling sheepishly.

Rikuo looked at his iced coffee on the table thoughtfully. "Indeed, when people are reborn, they shouldn't remember their past life… someone or something must have interfered with the process when you were getting reborn, Rihan-san," he said, looking at Rihan seriously.

"Yeah… and I know who did," Rihan said suddenly.

"You do?" Rikuo was surprised.

"Ryuujin," Rihan said simply with an apologetic smile.

…

…

"That egoistical deity again?" A vein popped on Rikuo's head, his fists clenched and he was about to rant angrily when Rihan spoke again.

"My parents said that… I was supposed to die the moment I was born."

Rikuo widened his eyes hearing that. "What?" he couldn't help asking in shock.

"It's a genetic defect or something. Doctor said my lungs wouldn't expand, thus I shouldn't have survived after the birth, but… , the truth was that I had already died in my mother's womb. That was what Ryuujin said. My parents who couldn't deal with what the doctor had informed them then prayed to Ryuujin to save their stillborn and so they made some kind of agreement," Rihan explained. "They said, Ryuujin would give the 'life' that originally wasn't given to the stillborn child, but in return, they had to tell the child after he was born that whatever he was remembering or dreaming was the truth and the child shouldn't run away from the memories, but instead embraced and accepted them as his own," he continued, with a slightly solemn tone in his voice.

"Rihan-san…" Rikuo looked at Rihan concernedly.

"Ryuujin was holding onto my soul the whole time after I died in my previous life… and then placed it into the stillborn baby so I could be reborn without having to go through the passage of reincarnation. That way, I could keep all the memories of my previous life intact after I live again, as a human this time," Rihan said, still smiling ruefully again and there was a tinge of sadness in his voice that stirred Rikuo's heart as well.

Rihan must have felt that he stole someone else's life by doing that, but it was beyond Rihan's control what Ryuujin decided to do. Personally, Rikuo was fine with that because Rihan didn't exactly steal anyone's life. The baby was destined to die. Ryuujin placed Rihan's soul there to keep him alive. The baby didn't have any life in the first place. In fact, Rihan gave 'his life' to the container. In short, that body or that container indeed belonged to Rihan, and no one else.

"Sometimes Ryuujin can do something useful too," Rikuo said, huffing, still slightly annoyed at Ryuujin for using a method that wasn't exactly appropriate.

Rihan blinked and looked at Rikuo ridiculously.

Rikuo coughed slightly. "He granted the couple's wish to save their child. Rihan-san is their child given by Ryuujin," Rikuo said again, feeling that he needed to explain himself. "And I'm thankful too… because, if Rihan-san wasn't reborn, I wouldn't be able to meet Rihan-san again," he then looked down, suddenly feeling really interested in his own lap for saying such an embarrassing line.

Rihan was silent for a moment before he chuckled again. "That's true," he said, smiling happily again and Rikuo was glad that he could see his genuine joyful smile again.

"Hey, earlier you said the memory was hazy? How much do you remember about your past life?" Rikuo asked then, feeling interested.

"Hmm…" Rihan seemed thoughtful at that before started speaking "I know that I was a youkai… or a half, for that matter. I had a big family which belonged to youkai yakuza clan, but I kinda forgot the name… Nu-… Nuka? Nula?"

"Nura Gumi," Rikuo supplied.

"Yeah, that," Rihan nodded, punching his palm. Rikuo's sweat dropped at that. "I was a leader of that family and… I did have a wife… or two?" he frowned, seeming trying to remember.

Well, if Rihan had seen his own memories through dreams or something along that line, it was normal for not being able to remember everything. It was over 300 years worth of memory after all. Human brains couldn't store that much information.

"Ah, but there's someone I remember very clearly," Rihan suddenly said while smiling pleasantly.

"Who?" Rikuo asked, slightly curious.

"Rikuo," Rihan said, showing his oh-so-very-enticing smile that could make any girl (and boy) swoon at his gorgeousness.

Rikuo blushed again hearing that. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he accused, still flushing in the crimson color of embarrassment as Rihan chuckled at that.

"It's the truth!" Rihan denied the accusation while laughing, so it didn't sound convincing at all.

"Jeez, stop teasing someone who's older than you!" Rikuo scolded, pouting again like a child despite what he had said.

"But… but, Rikuo is very cute when he's blushing," Rihan said, still trying to hold down his laughter seeing Rikuo's expression and hearing his protests.

"Shut up!" Rikuo threw the menu at Rihan who dodged it expertly.

"Even though I'm a human now, I haven't lost my 'physical skill'," Rihan winked teasingly and seductively at Rikuo who blushed even redder at the double entendre.

"Rihan-san you pervert!" Rikuo shouted at him again, louder this time, such that every other person in the restaurant threw the pair a funny look, or an interested look for that matter because obviously, they were a teacher and a student, judging by their clothes, and yet the teacher was getting teased over and over again by the student.

It was actually a very funny scene, but Rikuo realized that he was attracting attention, so he went quiet immediately even though he was still silently cursing at the younger boy for embarrassing him like that.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There's something in your eyes, is this love at first sight<em>_?_

_Like a flower that grows, life just wants you to know_

_All the secrets of life__*_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rihan-san, do you want to go home?" Rikuo asked then, after they got out of the restaurant and walked down the street together.<p>

"Huh, what do you mean home? Mine or yours?" Rihan asked, tilting his head slightly at Rikuo. It was just to make sure that he wasn't misunderstanding anything, because right now, Rihan had his own life as a human and no longer the Nidaime of the Nura Gumi.

"Of course our home," Rikuo said, smiling happily at Rihan.

Rihan's cheeks turned slightly pink seeing Rikuo's cute smile. "No matter how old you are, Rikuo is still so cute," Rihan said, hugging the man that was slightly shorter than him.

Rikuo turned red at that. "Hey! What are you doing, Rihan-san? Let go!" he tried to push Rihan away, but it was rather futile because Rihan was taller than his teacher.

How could a fifteen year old boy be that tall? Well, Rihan was still growing and he drank a lot of milk every day, and maybe it was because of the genetic influence. Both his mother and father in this life were tall after all.

"Rikuo is still small too, how adorable," Rihan said again while snuggling the older man now, seeming to make Rikuo even more self conscious because people were staring at them now.

Rihan did know that a lot of people knew Rikuo by face because of his reputation. That actually made Rihan eager to show the world that Rikuo was his in a special way.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo pinched Rihan's side and he yelped in surprise at that.

"Wah! What was that for?" Rihan protested, nursing his stinging side. Rikuo could be violent too in his own way… wait, Rihan did know that from the past life, right? He had even pushed Rihan so hard that he collapsed on the floor… but the position at that time was kind of provocative and made Rihan happy, somehow.

"Stop grinning to yourself, it's creepy," Rikuo deadpanned, punching Rihan's arm lightly to bring him back from the land of fantasy. "And that is the punishment for teasing your elders and for not listening to your teacher," he huffed while bringing both his hands on his waist, getting the upper hand because it was the truth. "Moreover, I'm not small! I'm over 5.6 feet, it's tall!" he continued, looking annoyed.

Rihan blinked once and twice before he snorted and laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Rikuo asked, getting more exasperated by the second.

"Well, I bet you're more pissed off that I called you small rather than the fact that I hugged you in public, Rikuo-sensei," Rihan grinned teasingly again and of course, as expected, Rikuo blushed again as well hearing that.

"Rihan-san!" Rikuo seemed about to lunge at Rihan and probably trying to give him a lesson, but Rihan was still fast on his feet so he quickly eluded Rikuo's attack and ran away immediately.

"Race you back to the Nura Gumi Main House!" Rihan shouted and then started running while laughing childishly. It was totally justified. In this life, Rihan was still a teenager, right?

"Aaah! That's cheating!"

Rihan heard Rikuo yell before he felt that the teacher ran after him. Somehow, when Rikuo was dealing with Rihan, he seemed to act childish too despite his current age. Rihan grinned happily at that thought. Rikuo was racing with a teenage boy like Rihan without thinking too much. He bet it was kind of refreshing for the chocolate haired glasses wearing teacher.

It had been a long time since Rihan felt this happy. No, it was never too late. Since that day when they separated from each other in his past life at the Kerria Garden… since that day when Rihan died in front of the little Rikuo… Rihan had always regretted that he couldn't spend more time with him. So, this time around, he would enjoy their life together to the fullest. He wanted to make as many as memories as possible and fill their life with happiness and love that couldn't be realized in the previous life and the previous time.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>The Family's Reaction~<p>

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rihan," Rihan bowed politely while closing his eyes as Rikuo brought him to meet Rikuo's family… and Rihan's family in his previous life.

Kubinashi dropped the water hose he used to water the plants causing the water to flow freely on the ground. Kappa was actually drowning despite being a Kappa. Kejorou and Tsurara dropped all the laundry. Kurotabo slipped on the grass and fell and Aotabo literally dropped his jaw.

All of them had wide disbelieving eyes as they stared, gaping at the young man who looked identical to their Second Supreme Commander when he was still alive and young. Moreover, Rikuo wasn't helping with his cheery overly excited expression despite his age.

"S-Sandaime…, who the hell is that!" everyone immediately attacked Rikuo with the big question, completely ignoring Rihan's introduction despite the boy already mentioning his name.

"Oi!" a vein popped on Rihan's head at their reaction.

"Ahaha, calm down, everyone; as you can see, it's Rihan-san," Rikuo said, still smiling so happily, not even bothering to conceal his preference of calling Rihan as 'Rihan-san' and not his father.

"But—! HOW?" Everyone shouted in unison, still totally in shock at actually seeing Rihan like that…alive and young. After all, Rihan was supposed to be dead more than twenty years ago.

"What's with the ruckus?"

Then Nurarihyon came in, entering the scene upon hearing the ruckus at his front yard. Everyone tensed and quickly opened up a way so he could see what was happening.

And as expected, the old man blinked at seeing Rihan's sheepish face beside his smiling grandson and dropped his pipe. "Ri-…han…?" he hung his jaw in open mouth, looking totally in shock as well.

Rihan shifted his gaze at the small old man who he identified as Nurarihyon, his father in his previous life. But since he didn't share the emotional bond of the previous Rihan for being Nurarihyon's son, he only smiled politely at him. "Good to see you, Nurarihyon-san," he said, surprising the old man.

Nurarihyon widened his eyes as he heard that. There was no way Rihan would address him that way. Moreover, with that polite manner as well… He immediately understood then, that this Rihan wasn't 'his son'.

"I see…" Nurarihyon softened his expression then. "You've reincarnated huh?" he asked, "just like Yamabuki at that time…"

Rihan smiled ruefully at that. "Fortunately, the one intervening this time was a deity and not an evil youkai like Sanmoto," he replied accordingly.

Everyone except Rikuo, who already knew, gasped at their conversation.

"He's the real Rihan-sama?"

"Rihan-sama reincarnated?"

"MY GOD! Rihan-sama is back!"

"Rihan-sama, you said?"

Then the ruckus started to grow as the other youkai, the bigger and the smaller ones, began to come out as well one by one to see that the rumored Rihan had come back.

"Look at him! He's so young!"

"Is he really Rihan-sama?"

"His golden eyes are the dead giveaway, stupid!"

"Is he a youkai?"

"Wait, he's wearing a uniform! He goes to school?"

"That means he's human, right?"

Everyone was still crowding to get a glimpse at Rihan who started to feel like he was a spectacle than a person. Rikuo noticed that Rihan was uncomfortable with the sudden attention directed to him, so he sighed apologetically and shouted "QUIET!"

Everyone shut their mouths instantly, surprised at the sudden order from their Sandaime. Rihan also widened his eyes at the loud volume. He didn't remember Rikuo's voice sounding like that. Well, since Rikuo had already grown up into a 'man' and no longer a 'boy', it wasn't that strange, but Rihan seemed to have forgotten about that, hence the surprise.

"Now, don't be so rude to our guest. I know all of you are surprised, right? Let's go inside and talk okay?" Rikuo smiled again sweetly and cheerily at everyone and they all dumbly blushed seeing the imaginary flowers that bloomed around Rikuo who looked very adorable all of a sudden.

"Yes… Rikuo-sama…" everyone immediately obliged with hearts in their eyes.

Rihan's sweat dropped before his eyes turned amazed as well. "He really never changes…" he said, blushing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm so curious for more just like never before<em>

_In my innocent life_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… Rihan-sama, are you really our Rihan-sama?" Kubinashi asked after they all were seated in the recreation room which did not change at all since a long time ago. The amber eyed neck-less youkai looked somehow hopeful and moved that they could meet again like this.<p>

"My soul is Rihan's, but in this life, I'm just Rihan, an ordinary human," Rihan, who was seated at the center with Rikuo and Nurarihyon, while the others were surrounding them, replied calmly.

"Ooh! So Rihan-sama is indeed a mere human now…" everyone murmured while nodding, understanding.

"The scent of his soul is Rihan's though. No youkai will ever mistake that part," Nurarihyon nodded as well, somehow smiling in relief.

"Yep, the scent of the soul is very peculiar after all. Rihan-san's scent is very nice. It has never really changed since a long time ago," Rikuo also smiled nostalgically, seeming to remember something pleasant in the past.

Rihan somehow could guess what kind of pleasant memory that allowed Rikuo and Rihan to get to know each other scent so intimately and he blushed as well, remembering (or in his case, seeing in his dream) that particular memory.

"What's wrong, Rihan? You're turning kinda red," Nurarihyon commented and Rihan blushed deeper if it was possible. Damn his young body. Even though he was still Rihan, for some reasons he wasn't as bold as he used to be.

Rihan coughed slightly to hide his embarrassment. "It's nothing. I just remembered something…" he said vaguely.

"So… Rihan-sama, where are you living now?" now Kejorou asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course I'm staying in Tokyo, near Ikebukuro, actually in an apartment," Rihan replied.

"Do you live alone or currently with someone else?" Kurotabo followed the conversation and asked as well.

"Ah… there's a cousin that lives there as well, but he's rarely home. He only comes home to sleep," Rihan said with a sheepish smile.

"Rihan-san, why don't you move out from there and move in with us again?" Rikuo suggested.

"That's right! That's right! Rihan-sama belongs with us!" the others immediately supported the idea.

"That's true, Rihan. Come back home," Nurarihyon also invited him back.

"Ah… that… might be a little…" Rihan looked hesitant, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Rikuo looked at Rihan, a little concernedly.

"Well…" Rihan scratched his cheek with his forefinger, looking away, seeming a little nervous. "Uhm… Wa-Wakana-san is here too…" and he blushed slightly after he said that.

…

…

There was a long awkward silence in the room after that.

"That… will be very awkward indeed…" Rikuo seemed to just realize it as well and he looked rather horrified.

"Right? So I'll just visit this house sometimes… and keep staying with the cousin until I can afford my own house," Rihan said, smiling sheepishly again.

"But, isn't it okay if Rihan-sama is with Wakana-sama again. They were husband and wife once," Tsurara suddenly said, tilting her head aside.

…

…

"Good idea Tsurara!" Kejorou, Kubinashi and Kurotabo shouted suddenly. And everyone cheered at the very nice idea, well, except three people who knew what disasters would occur if the idea was realized.

"Wait a second… Tsurara …" Rikuo spoke slowly and lowly, so no one could really hear it except Nurarihyon and Rihan who were beside him. Both immediately paled as they saw Rikuo's look of utter evil with his dark bangs shadowing his eyes and the wavering flaring youki despite still being in his human form.

"W-wait, Rikuo… she doesn't know the entire story…" Nurarihyon tried to stop Rikuo before he could get unreasonably angry towards his subordinate, who was clueless about his love-life story.

"T-that's right, Rikuo, I can explain to everyone why I can't get together with Wakana-san again," Rihan also said, reaching for Rikuo's suit so he could calm down.

Rikuo was silent for a moment before calming down and smiling again. "That's right, thank you, Rihan-san," he said gratefully.

Nurarihyon and Rihan's sweats dropped seeing the change. Rihan turned to Nurarihyon slightly for a brief clue or explanation of why Rikuo had turned out that way.

"Rikuo and his youkai personality often overlap with each other these past years. It seems the boundary that separates them is thinning and sometimes, Yoru's personality can come out even though Rikuo is in charge and vice versa," Nurarihyon said, sighing slightly.

"I see…" Rihan nodded slightly, understanding the concept.

"So, everyone! Please listen!" Rikuo quickly attracted everyone's attention again so they could hear Rihan's explanation. They immediately shut up again and now focused their attention at their commander and the ex-commander.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go back with Wakana-san," Rihan said while smiling ruefully.

"EEEH! But why?" everyone asked in unison, looking rather shocked by that. Rikuo and Nurarihyon also wanted to know what he would say to the others even though they already knew the real reasons. Rihan didn't intend to tell them about the time-travel experience, did he?

"Well, you see… after I died, Nura Rihan died too. It's been a long time after that and even though there is something left of what I feel about Wakana-san, I'm no longer in love with her," Rihan said truthfully. "It's a bit sad indeed, but both she and I have moved on, so causing something that is over to start again is very difficult. If there's something I don't remember and then she compares me and the previous Rihan, it will hurt not only me but also her as well, so… let her remember her own Rihan just the way Rihan was," he continued with a small smile and everyone seemed amazed at his explanation.

Rikuo as well, he widened his eyes as he hear that. Comparing this Rihan and Rihan at that time… Rikuo never thought about it, but Rihan was right. If it happened to Rikuo too… what he would do?

Rihan noticed Rikuo's thoughtful look and softened his expression at the older man. Nurarihyon also seemed thoughtful after he heard Rihan's words and saw his expression when he looked at his grandson.

Sly… Rihan still had Nurarihyon's trait after all. He made Rikuo think even though his words weren't actually for Rikuo. He was successful in conveying his feelings and insecurities in a very subtle way that no one but Rikuo or Nurarihyon would understand.

All the youkai seemed to understand his reason even though it was a human thing… because for a human whose lifespan was short, a life was very precious. It couldn't be replaced and it couldn't be restored. A life that was gone once would stay gone and even though the very same soul returned once again to live in this world, that life wasn't the same as the life that had gone.

"I'm Rihan, but not the same Rihan as the previous one. I live in this time and this new life isn't for replacing the life that was gone twenty years ago," Rihan said again with a confident smile now and everyone was even more amazed at that.

Rikuo as well… He closed his eyes and then reached Rihan from behind to hug him, surprising Rihan and the other as well. "You're right…" he whispered softly and tightened his hug on Rihan who widened his eyes now. "Then… let's create a lot of memories of this Rihan… the Rihan I love very much now," he smiled small before releasing the body and let Rihan turn to face him with surprised expression.

"Rikuo…sensei?" Rihan couldn't stop himself from addressing Rikuo that way when Rikuo looked at him as him, not the previous Rihan, with loving understanding eyes. He was totally captivated by Rikuo's look and somehow couldn't help the blush rising on his cheeks as well.

Everyone then looked at them as if they had grown a second head or as if they were faced by an alien from Mars.

Nurarihyon was trying hard not to laugh seeing everyone else's reaction at the spectacle. This public display of affection was indeed very strange if seen from the perspective of the ones that didn't know the entire story. Ryuujin's memory seal was very strong and they still hadn't remembered that Rikuo and Rihan had been lovers in the past.

"Wait… what's with that ambience?" Aotabo asked, paling slightly as they all saw the pink love-love atmosphere around the Sandaime and the ex-Nidaime.

"Well… Rihan-san and I are lovers," Rikuo said while smiling happily, still holding Rihan close to him.

…

…

There was a brief pregnant silence in the room until… "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" everyone instantly screamed in total shock, as if they were struck by lightning at the news.

"What, you have a problem with that?" Rikuo narrowed his eyes and everyone's shocked expression and screech of mortification immediately stopped at his look.

They shook their heads while trying to hold down their inner screams, protests and confusion with pale faces at Rikuo's challenging tone.

"Rikuo… you've become a very awesome commander, huh…?" Rihan's sweat dropped again seeing how Rikuo could shut them up so effectively just by looking at them. Even Rihan couldn't do that in his time as the commander.

"Of course, because I want to be THE BEST Commander of all youkai, more than Jiichan and Toosan after all," Rikuo said, smiling again cheerily at Rihan who seemed nervous seeing the sudden change of mood and personality.

Maybe Rikuo and Yoru had seriously merged into one after all.

"I see… you've worked very hard, huh, Rikuo…" Rihan smiled as well softly, holding Rikuo's hand gently. His expression made everyone else's heart in the room, Rikuo's included, throb.

"Ri-Rihan-san~!" Rikuo hugged Rihan enthusiastically and Rihan laughed slightly while hugging Rikuo back happily.

Everyone who saw them like that started to murmur and mutter disbelievingly, especially the dark-bluish haired Snow Maiden who had collapsed on the floor weakly, totally whitish.

"So… tha-that's the reason why Waka… is never interested in women…!"

"Tsurara-chan, calm down, calm down…!" Kejorou tried to console the obviously broken hearted Yuki Onna.

"But… how can Rikuo-sama be lovers with Rihan-sama in the first place? I meant… you used to be… father and son…" Kurotabo asked then, after gathering his courage.

Rikuo and Rihan looked at each other for a moment before they grinned.

"That's the point. Used to. But Rihan-san now isn't my father, so… there's no problem," Rikuo said, still not releasing Rihan's arm from his. "Moreover, I fell in love at first sight when we met this morning. I actually fell on top of him. It's a FATE," he continued, reciting their meeting.

"I thought an angel had fallen down from the sky on top of me," Rihan played along. "He's so beautiful that my heart was stolen instantly the moment our eyes met," he continued dreamily.

Everyone paled even more seeing the stupid couple talking like high school girls suffering from love-sickness.

"Uwaaaah! I don't want to see Waka and Rihan-sama like thaaaaat! Rikuo-sama you idiooooot!" Tsurara cried and ran out of the room comically. More beads of sweats rolled down the others cheeks seeing the ridiculous reaction.

"Tsurara-chan!" Kejorou called out in surprise, and Kubinahi seemed like he was about to run after her _or_ he actually wanted to run away from the room too seeing his master and the ex-master's idiotic, out of character behavior.

"Let her be. Tsurara often does that when she sees something unpleasant for her," Rikuo immediately said, stopping Kubinashi who cringed and clicked his tongue, feeling very unlucky because he couldn't run away now.

"Well, that's my grandson. Always does what he wants without restraint," Nurarihyon chuckled then, seeing that the pair could finally show their love without any fear and insecurities. Obviously, he was also amused seeing all of the youkai's faces which were still in shock and disbelief.

Well, time would wear the shock off and they would embrace another peculiar thing about their commander who seemed always to defy norm. It was Nura Gumi specialty after all. It wasn't that strange anymore….

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You and I just have a dream<em>

_To find our love a place, where we can hide away__*_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo then escorted Rihan out of Nura Gumi mansion, with Sakura petals dancing in the breeze, beautifying the yard extraordinarily.<p>

"I'm glad everyone seems happy having you back, Rihan-san…" Rikuo said, still holding Rihan's hand as they stood in front of the gates.

"Yeah… their shocked faces were very interesting though," Rihan chuckled amusedly.

"Indeed. I wonder what Mom will say if she meets you as well…" Rikuo then looked down. He had thought about it excessively after the subject was brought in their conversation earlier.

"Yah… let's keep this from Wakana-san a little longer. I don't want to shock her with multiple surprises. First I'm going to meet her accidentally and then I'll tell her that I'm dating her son," Rihan said slowly, leaning on Rikuo's head as he closed his eyes and thought.

"Yeah, that sounded more natural… if you weren't my student," Rikuo said, suddenly remembering that their relationship weren't legal yet.

"Damn. I forgot about that one," Rihan also realized, opening his eyes and clicking his tongue.

Rikuo laughed. "Well, it's easier than the obstacles we had to go through before… and I intend to have you for myself now," Rikuo looked upward slightly to Rihan's golden clear eyes. They were the same as the previous Rihan, but also slightly different. It was more… alive and that look, that gaze… they were reserved for Rikuo and Rikuo alone.

"Now, that's not fair… Rikuo belongs to everyone, but I only belong to Rikuo?" Rihan reached to caress Rikuo's soft cheek, raising his eyebrow questioningly to Rikuo.

"My heart have already belonged to you since the day I was born… even before that," Rikuo smiled gently, putting his hand on Rihan's hand on his cheek, nuzzling it affectionately.

Rihan also smiled and leaned down to kiss those soft kissable pink lips. "I'll take that as a promise, Rikuo-sensei," Rihan whispered lovingly and Rikuo couldn't help but surging up to kiss Rihan lips again, moving his hands to Rihan's collar to pull him down, deepening their kiss.

"I love you, Rihan…" Rikuo confessed his feeling again after they released their kiss, in between panting and short breathing. "I'm in love with you… and this time… we'll be together… for the rest of our lives…"

"Couldn't agree more," Rihan curved his hands on Rikuo's waist and held his body closer to him tenderly. "You and I… together…."

_You and I were just made_

_To love each other now, forever and a day__*_

* * *

><p><strong>End of NGD Special: Omake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken from 'You and I' lyrics sung by Scorpion

**A/N: **Dear god, it's a very long omake. It's like an extra bonus chapter or some short… Well, I finally made this because some of you need an explanation (_read them in the review_) of why Rihan can come back to this world, right? It's to fill the blank. Here's the explanation. Tell me if you need more explanations about another thing because maybe to answer your curiosity, I'll probably make another extra chapter like this.

Especially to _**Snow Leopard Pasha**_ who is curious of how Rikuo tells his friends about his real identity as the Sandaime of the Nura Clan, I leave that to Shiibashi-sensei in his Nuramago plot in **Hyaku Monogatari Arc. **Read it. That's what happens, so I'll let it stay as CANON ^_^. Nura's Golden Days time-setting happens **between Kyoto Arc and Hyaku Monogatari Arc** after all, and way after that Arc, so the characterization of the characters can be more flexible since we don't know how Rikuo's character will develop when he's 25, no?

So… I'm waiting for your opinion of the omake. Review! XD


End file.
